Total Pokemon Island
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: The show where 36 Pokemon will compete against each other in the most sadistic ways possible for the chance to the win the grand prize of One Million Pokedollars! This lovely event is hosted by the sadistic Roran the Zororak, and the psychotic Malik the Infernape. Who will win? And who will lose in the most dramatic, action-packed event in T.V! I own nothing. Except most of my OCs.
1. Chapter 1:Meet the Crew

**Welcome. Welcome one and all to TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! *Applauds can be heard from the crowd." Aww, thank you, thank you so much I'm touched.**

 **Now as I said before, I'm not the most creative apple in the tree. So if you see anything related to something. Don't kill me for it. I know my sins *he raises his hands in defense* But I digress, This new story Total Pokemon Island has 36 Pokemon as before, two of each type that will fight to the DEATH! Okay, maybe not to the death, but you know what I'm talking about ;).**

 **Oh and before you ask. No.. I'm not accepting any OCs. I've already got them all locked and loaded. Some handcrafted top notch players. Others from other authors *coughs* Dark Amphithere *coughs* that I molded into a different character. Also if your favorites made it to the list then congrats you get a gold star. *hands a gold star out* But, if it didn't make it then you have my condolences.**

 **I should have a disclaimer here shouldn't I? *shrugs* I guess DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! I DON'T EVEN OWN SOME OF THESE OCs I'M A TWAT! BUT I DO OWN MOST OF THEM SO THAT IS ASSURED (And I'm also sure I'm owned by myself so I can't get stolen there.)**

 **Now Let's get this show on the show shall we? All you have to do is sit back, eat some popcorn, and enjoy the first ever episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1

The first thing that comes up is a beautiful island with many mountains, forests, a campsite, and a beach area where a dock is at.

A certain individual is walking on the dock. He has a black cowboy hat and he is what appears to be a black fox with a big red ponytail.

The fox looks at the camera and says, "Welcome lovely laddies my name is Roran. Roran the Zoroark and it is a pleasure to meet ya all. And welcome to my new show called Total Pokemon Island!" "Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh please this has been done to death already, why are we seeing so much of this?'," he said in a mocking tone.

"Well laddies ya have seen most hosts as legendaries, or pretentious assholes. Well I am unique and not an asshole. Only sly, charming, and much, much more that I will not get into..." Roran said in a sly tone. "Well, enough about me. Let's get on with the show."

Roran takes the camera and moves it around the island. "This show will consist of 36 pokemon, two pokemon for each type. They will be separated evenly into two teams to compete in the many 'creative' challenges that the genius myself has created. After a while when the teams have thinned out I will have the teams merge, making it every Pokemon for themselves."

He then picks up a briefcase from his hair. "The last camper that makes it alive- I mean becomes the winner wins the big prize of ONE MILLION POKEDOLLARS!" He opens the briefcase to show all the money.

"Now if ya follow me I will show you the outskirts of the island." He moves the camera to the campsite. "This is the campsite where our lovely laddies will sleep, eat in the nearby cafeteria, and 'socialize'. We even have a confession room for them to talk about anything on their minds."

Roran points to a nearby outhouse. "We don't have the budget to make it classy soooo, let's move on to the elimination ceremony."

He moves the camera again to a bonfire next to the dock. "This is where the losing campers that lose each challenge will be. They will vote each other off the island, and the unlucky soul who receives the most votes will head to the dock of failures, leave on the loser Lapras, and leave the island and never return." Roran chuckles. "Or until next season." He says while chuckling.

"HEY MORON! STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF AND GET TO THE DAMN DOCK! YOUR CONTESTANTS ARE ALMOST HERE," said a very angry person.

Roran sighs, "and that would be my co-host." He arrives to the dock. "This is my co-host for the show. Say hello to the lovely viewers, Malik the Infernape."

There stood a very angry Infernape with crests all over his body, white fur, a tail, and fire coming from his head. "I don't get paid enough to care about them." Roran gives him a small smile."Oh come on friend, just say something to them."

Malik scowls, "Greetings, failures." Roran chuckles, "That's the spirit. Malik here takes care of cooking for the campers, design of the challenges, and helps me make the challenges."

Malik grunts. "More like I do mostly all the work while you sit on your ass and do nothing." Roran looks shocked. "Oh come on! I do something."

Malik laughs with no emotion, "Oh yeah? Like what?" "I support ya all the way by sitting on my comfortable chair drinking coffee." Rowan says. Malik scowls again, "I swear to Arceus I don't know how I got here."

Roran chuckles, "I'll tell ya friend. By this wonderful invention called a contract!" Malik chuckles, "Well yeah, I know a magic word that you despise."

Roran looks at him questioningly, "Oh yeah, please indulge me what that word is." Malik gives him a small smile "Lawsuit." Roran panics and covers his mouth, "Don't say the L word in front of everyone! They'll get ideas!"

Malik moves away and goes near the dock. "Let's just get this introduction over with. I actually have a life you know." Roran chuckles, "Oh I bet ya do," he looks at the sea and sees the first Lapras with excitement, "Ah. Speaking of introductions, here is the first camper!"

The Lapras arrives on the dock with no contestant. Roran looks confused and looks all over the Lapras "The hell? Where is our contestant?"

"Maybe he bailed out at the last second before he got here," joked Malik. Roran gives him a non-threatening glare before he hears something. "Do ya hear that?"

"Maybe that's your ego talking to you, I didn't know it was that loud," joked again by Malik. "No, I definitely hear something..." Roran mumbled.

Then someone says from afar "DUDE, LOOK OUT BELOW!" "The hell?" Roran questions before he looks up. His look turns from question to pure horror "Oh Arceus, HOLY SH-", but before he could answer that something fell on the dock in a watery explosion. Malik looks shocked.

"What the hell just happened!?" The explosion lears up and reveals Roran just fine. He prepared himself for something that never happened. He looks around and sees a dinosaur's head stuck in the dock. "What the hell? Get out from there!"

"Can you help me out of here, dude?". The gray dinosaur said. Roran sighs. "Give me a second. Hey Malik! Get this idiot out of there!" "Why can't you do it? You are literally right there," Malik shouted "Because I am not paid to do stuff like this, YOU are." Roran said in a sly tone.

Malik gives him a death glare before reluctantly pulling the dinosaur out of the dock. The dinosaur had long wings and a short body.

He had a grayish colored skin and an enormous head which marked him as an Aerodactyl. "Thanks dude, I don't know how long I would have been stuck there." Aerodactyl said in a friendly tone.

Roran stiffens "Hey, why were ya up so high? You literally have a Lapras to take ya there, but instead, ya fly so high and destroy some of the dock. That stuff costs money that I don't want to spend!"

Aerodactyl cackles nervously "Sorry dude, but I couldn't help it. I got bored riding of the Lapras so I flew above it to enjoy the view."

Roran showed no sign of interest. "Whatever, just promise me not to destroy more property and get to that side of the dock." Aerodactyl nodded and slowly went to the location. Roran sighed "This is starting off all so well."

"Okay, time for our next contestant." The Lapras showed up again with no contestant. Roran quickly checks the Lapras. "Great another contestant that is not on their Lapras, I swear I get all these Lapras and they don't even ride them. Inconsiderate motherf-."

But before he could answer that, a giant frog jumped out of the water, scaring Roran. "What the hell? Not again!". The frog was dark blue with a peach underbelly. She also had a tongue that went over her neck. Roran calmed down and sighed. "Okay, I take it ya must be Greninja, right?".

The frog nodded. "Yes that would be me." Roran then gave her a crooked smile. "So tell me 'friend' why the HELL did ya not ride the Lapras either!?" "I wanted to train my body by swimming all the way here. I just used the Lapras for guidance." Roran is shocked that she swam all the way here, but mostly cared about the fact that he wasted another Lapras.

"Well kudos to ya pal, but sadly I have a show to run, so if ya would kindly go to where the dino-clutz is at, that would be nice." Greninja nodded and headed over to Aerodactyl.

"Hey bra, the names Aerodactyl. Good to meet ya.", reaching out his claw. Greninja pondered a moment before shaking his claw. "Hello Aerodactyl, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends in the long run." "Same here". Greninja said giving him a small smile.

Roran rolled his eyes and shouted. "Okay, now with that behind us. Let's finally get some 'normal' contestants for once." The next Lapras approached the dock and out came a small orange fox with six large tails shaking a little,

"Um, h-hello, this is the island, right?" Roran chuckles. "Why, yes it is, Vulpix. Finally someone actually rode on the Lapras this time." He points to the two contestants, "Now don't be shy now. Come join your new 'friends' over there." Vulpix nods and slowly approaches the other two next to Greninja.

The next Lapras came with not one, but two pokemon. The first was flying away from the other.

"Please help me! She's going to kill me!", the bird was small with red, white, and blue feathers and he was flying from a large t-rex with a brown body, a white underbelly, and a white cape around her neck.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIPSQUEAK, SO I CAN CRUSH YOU AGAIN!". Rufflet cowered behind Roran, "Please don't let her kill me!", Roran rolled his eyes, "As much as I'd like to see that happen... Hey Tyrantrum let's not kill our camper here until after the show, okay? Until then, calm down or I will have my friend here 'restrain' ya for now."

Tyrantrum scowled, "Fine. You live this time birdbrain." She stomps to where the others are at. Everyone backs away from her slowly tho. Roran then asks the bird "Yo, uh your names Rufflet, right? What did you do to make her almost kill ya?" Rufflet is shaking "I-I don't know man, all I did was ride a Lapras with her and she just snapped at me. I-I think she's crazy."

At that, Tyrantrum shouts, "IF YOU WANT CRAZY THEN COME OVER HERE AND FIND OUT!". Roran sighs "Rufflet just go to the group." "But, she'll kill me!" Rufflet panicked.

"My friend ya will find stuff here more threatening than her trust me." Rufflet reluctantly flies to the group far away from Tyrantrum, while she still occasionally gives him the death glare.

Roran hears the sound of another Lapras and he sighed with relief. Out came someone that looked like a white tree. He was looking around the island curiously.

"Hello, thank you for accepting me." Roran chuckled. "No problem, Snover my boy. Go stand over there with the others." Snover looked at him questionably "Will there be a lot of food here? I'm kind of a big eater." Roran cackles "All depends on if ya have an iron belly, Malik our chef over there makes the most questionable of foods."

"I HEARD THAT!" Malik shouted. "Well as long as it's edible, I can eat anything" Snover said excitedly as he trekked to the group. Malik walks to Roran and punches him in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurts ya know. What if someone did that to you for no reason. Then you wouldn't feel so good, now would ya?"

"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT, THE NEXT TIME WILL BE YOUR NECK!" Malik threatened. Roran sighs, still rubbing his shoulder. "Calm down. I'm sure not that many people were victims to your cooking." Malik considered strangling him, decided it wasn't worth it, and stomped away.

"Okay now that _that's_ over with, let's introduce our next contestant." The next Lapras appeared and out came a sword holding a shield in front of him.

Roran raises his hands in the air, "Welcome, Aegislash. Welcome to Total Pokemon Island". "Pleasure to be here. I didn't know if I would be accepted or not, guess I must be lucky." Aegislash replied slightly happy. "Well ya did, laddie, so why don't ya move to the friendly group there ahead?" Roran moved his hands over to the crowd. Aegislash gave a salute, and moved to the others.

Another Lapras showed with a small green and yellow dog. Roran walked up to her "Welcome Electrike, this is the island, I am the host, and the group where ya should walk to is next to the other contestants." Electrike grunted "Well yeah, this is the show where I will win."

Roran chuckled. "We'll see about that, in the meantime go over there with all the _supposed_ losers of the show." Electrike glared at him slightly before she strutted to the others.

The next Lapras appeared with yet again no one there. Roran started to get annoyed. "Okay, seriously. Where the *$# are all these contestants? I mean I gave them Lapras, but they don't get on it that makes no $%ing sense!"

"Ahem." Roran turned to the source of that sound to see a fairly large gray bird behind him. She had a long beak and a white underbelly revealing to be a Staravia giving him a weird look.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see ya there, why don't ya go to the others and pretend none of what I said ever happened." Staravia only arched her brow at him questionably before she went to the others.

Roran sighed before another Lapras with the contestant on it arrived. She looked like a large green flower with bouquets for hands and she carried very large suitcases with her. She then looks around "Is this the Island for the show? It doesn't really match the brochure."

Roran gave a small smile. "Brochures are overrated anyways, other than that why do ya have those bags? I can assure ya that we've brought all your stuff to this Island."

Roserade grabbed her bags. "Oh, these are my makeup, clothes, and other accessories that I just know I will need on this island." Roran sighed "Whatever ya say. Just go put your bags and yourself over in that large group over there." She nodded and dragged her bags to the group. Everyone arched their brows at her.

The next Lapras struggles to make it to the dock. The giant was blue with toxic spikes reaching from her back to her tail. Even though she was huge she looked really friendly.

Roran welcomed the giant. "Welcome, Nidoqueen. And welcome to my Island. What do ya think?" She looked in awe. "It looks amazing. I hope I can make it far and make many friends here."

"And I wish I was a host to an amazing show, but we all can't- oh wait, nevermind I'm already that. Just go over to your other _potential_ friends there." She moved to the others and introduced herself to them.

Another Lapras was struggling to get to the dock, but barely did. The armoured pokemon made the dock shake. He had grey and white armour with a rhinoceros head.

He then shouted "I'm Aggron, remember that name for it will be me who will win." Roran chuckled. "I like your attitude. Let's see if ya can live up to that promise, go join the others over there." Aggron nodded and stomped all the way to the group, making the dock and everyone shake.

The Lapras came up rather annoyed and dropped off the next contestant. Or two, however you put it. They were two heads of a blue dragon that had black fur covering their eyes.

They were also bickering with each other. #1: "I told you for the last time..." #2: "...that if you don't stop finishing my sentences..." #1: "...I will gnaw your eyes out." The two Zweilous heads butted heads, and were growling at each other. Roran approached them, and cleared his throat.

"Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dum." The two Zweilous looked at him "Hello there, the name is Roran the Zoroark and this is Total Pokemon Island. Remember? The show that you're on. Thought so, anywho it would be nice if ya two would move along to them so that I don't want have to hear your bickering."

The two Zweilous heads reluctantly trudged along the dock to the others. #1 "See what happens..." #2 "...when you open your dumb mouth?". They started growling again before Aggron used their heads to hit each other. "Hey, calm down before I have to knock you out!". They both said nothing, but gave each other death glares.

The next Lapras carried a green alien reading a book. Roran sighed "Hey buddy. Over here." The green guy looked up and nervously got on the dock. "S-Sorry, I w-was caught up in m-my book. I-I didn't know when it e-ended." he stuttered.

"Great, we have one of the awkward ones on our show" Roran mumbled to himself. "Look. Your name's Elgyem, right?" He nodded slowly. "Okay, then. Now just go to the others over there. Can ya do that without embarrassing yourself?" Elgyem stuttered again. "I-I'll try".

He slowly got to the others without talking to anyone. Snover approached him and raised his hand to shake. "Hello there. I'm Snover, nice to meet you". Elgyem look at his hand before nervously shaking it. "H-Hello I'm E-Elgyem". Vulpix and Electrike also approached him.

"Whatsup? I'm Electrike and you don't have to be afraid of us. Most of us aren't that threatening." "Hey there, pal. I'm Vulpix. I know where you're coming from. I am also a little shy, so maybe we can help each other through this." Elgyem gave them both a smile. "T-Thank you I w-would like that.".

The next Lapras dropped off the next contestant. She looked intimidating with the large claws for hands, red marks on her brown body, and another claw above her head.

"Hello there Excadrill, welcome to my island. Tell me, other than the prize, what are your goals?" Roran shouted. "Not much, just win. Friends, enemies, they don't matter to me." She then walked to the dock and glared at everyone. Roran mumbled "Jeez, what happened to her this morning."

Another Pokemon jumped off his Lapras onto the dock. He had white fur, black skin, and a black crescent.

"Hello there, the names Absol. Pleasure to be here." "Well, I like your spirit Absol, that kind of attitude may help ya get far." Roran stated. "Yeah, if you want to be trampled by everyone." Malik grunted. Absol turned to Malik,

"Do you have a problem me?" "Yeah, you have a stupid sickle on your head and you act like a moron." Absol smiled. "Look, I know you're on your period, but taking it out on everyone else isn't going to make it feel better."

Malik glared at him. "Why you little-". "Oh, and before you finish that, you see, this _sickle_ here that's so apparently stupid tells me if there is any danger around, and let me tell you this thing went crazy the moment I laid my eyes on your ugly mug."

Malik clenched his fists and looked he was about to kill him. Roran cackled "Oh boy, I like ya. Go stand with the others laddie. I hope ya make it far." Absol nodded and went to the group.

"I hate him." Malik mumbled. "Well, I like him. Certainly gives ya a run for your money." Roran replied. Malik just glared at him, but said nothing else.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Absol questioned "He's probably pissed off that he has to be in this show with someone who actually told him off for once in his life." Aegislash replied.

"Hey, a person with a sense of humor. I like that, the names Absol. Good to meet ya." "Aegislash, and the pleasure is all mine." Aegislash said as they both smirked.

The Shadow Pokemon Gengar was the next contestant on the dock. He just smirked the entire way there. "Hello everyone, the name's Gengar, and it's time for me to win!"

Roran applauded "Well then, we obviously have a champion amongst us. Now go show us your skills by standing over there." Gengar cackled "I ain't no stranger to sarcasm, foxy boy." He walked to the others next to Absol.

Another Lapras has arrived with a beauty. A Gardevoir floated slowly on the dock waving at everyone. Some of them like Absol catcalled. Even Aegislash, who was mostly unmoved by most was seeing her in shock.

Roran lowered his hat. "Well there missy, pleasure for ya to arrive, walk to the group and I bet ya will go far." She curtsied and walked to them while they were all staring. " _I can't imagine how many ratings we're gonna get_." Roran thought to himself.

The next contestant to arrive was a chandelier floating on the dock. Known to be as Chandelure. "Well hello there laddie, good for ya to join. Stand over there with the others so that more people can come."

She nodded and went to the others. The other Pokemon like Absol were whistling, but not much like Gardevoir, even Aegislash was still unfazed. Absol stared at Chandelure in awe and in reply she winked at him.

After that another pokemon exited the Lapras, she was small and bluish-gray, with large claws and feathers on her head.

She introduced herself to Roran. "The name's Weavile." "Well, kudos to ya for knowing your own name. Just go to the others." She didn't respond, but just walked to the others. "Hey there, brah", said the flying dinosaur. She gave him a small smile. "Uh, hi there".

Out came the next contestant named Kadabra who was levitating on the dock, showing his psychic prowess. "Show off" Roran mumbled. Nobody said anything, but they all were thinking the same thing.

The next two Lapras arrived with one of thing slamming a contestant into the dock. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I called you a moron." said the blue beetle with a big horn on his head.

"Just calm down before you provoke the Lapras again and have it hydropump you." Said a moth, having white fur and antennas looking like the sun sticking out of her head.

Roran chuckled "Well, this must be Karrablast and Larvesta. I hope that your friend here Karra can keep his attitude under control. Not exactly good for the ratings."

Karrablast huffed as stood up and went to the others. Larvesta just sighed and did the same thing. "Hey there. My name's Rufflet and you look pretty cool, Larvesta." "Thanks" Larvesta smiled.

The next Pokemon that hopped off was a cute fox with long ears, and ribbons extending all over her body.

"Hello everyone, my name's Sylveon, and I hope that there are some really nice people on this show." When she said that, she winked at them and some of them were growing red.

The next Lapras came with a hoodlum not noticing anything. He got off and walked to the dock. "Hello there Scrafty, and welcome to the show." Roran said excitedly.

"Oh, looky here. I am on a show with 35 other people, some want me dead, what appears to be a psychotic monkey, and a overzealous host with no fashion sense. I am so glad to be forced to play this stupid game. Yipee."

Roran just cackled and gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, you and me are going to have so much fun on this island. Now get over there before I might do something I will regret." Scrafty just rolled his eyes and went with the group.

"And that's the second time someone challenged one of the hosts." Absol whispered to Aegislash which he gave a very small chuckle to.

Two more pokemon were on the Lapras. One was what appears to be a weasel with pinkish-purple fur and very long, whip-like arms. The other is a small white and dark blue fox with long ears and is being carried by the weasel sleeping away. Roran approached to them "Ah welcome the show... What's with the sleeping Glaceon?"

"Well, he's really tired and asked if I could carry him and I obliged." "Okay okay, just go over there with the others." Roran said rolling his eyes. She nodded and went to the group. Gengar looked at the Glaceon. "Hey, how tired can a Glaceon be?" She just said.

"You'd be surprised, he actually slept all the way here." Gengar was confused, but decided not to continue on the topic. Greninja politely asked the other girl who she was. "My name is Mienshao and I hope that I can make friends here and that everyone plays fairly."

"That is somewhat what I want too." Greninja related. "Will I be your first friend then?" Mienshao smiled than nodded "I would be honored to be friends with you, Greninja". They both shook hands.

The next contestant was a very excited Pokemon and hugged Roran. Any Pokemon would have been fine hugging him, but this one was a Ferrothorn which had his spikes poking Roran's body repeatedly.

"I am so happy to be on this show. Thank you for having me. I hope to make more friends on this show than back at home." Roran was screaming internally while grasping for air.

"Gee, I wonder why you don't have many back home." While Malik was just laughing behind. "ya know, Ferro, I appreciate the hug and all, but I think that Malik over there needs one too."

Malik instantly stopped laughing and froze. "No, wait. I really don't. Don't you dare come over here!". But before he continued, Ferrothorn ran to him and hugged him as well, crippling Malik. Everyone at the docks was laughing, especially Roran and Absol.

Roran calmed down. "Well, now that you're acquainted with us, why don't ya welcome yourself with the others over there." Ferrothorn then said "very well, as you wish. Who feels like a hug?" Everyone stopped laughing and backed away slowly, except Rufflet. Rufflet then realized what was going on. "What? Wait, wait, I don't need a-", but before he finished Ferrothorn rushed to him and hugged him as well. "I hope we can be good friends." Rufflet was feeling the most excruciating pain yet. Tyrantrum was watching, laughing hysterically at him.

"Well we can, but first you need to get off of me before I die." Ferrothorn got off of him and apologized. Although having a killer habit, he was a pretty cool dude to be around with. Roran sighed. "Well, I'm glad thats over with- for now." he said chuckling.

The next contestant was a bit odd. He looked like a blue eel with arms and legs. He kept making a clicking noise, and the best part is he floated from Lapras to the dock.

Roran is flustered "Excuse me, Eelektross." Eelektross turns to him "Why, yes?" "ya um, ya have legs, and you're floating." Eelektross looks at them "Oh boy, I keep forgetting I have these, heh heh I recently evolved so I'm still not used to these." He starts descending to the dock. Everyone is in awe. Karrablast asks

"Yo, freak. How the hell are you floating?" "Oh, that's easy. I have Levitate as my ability." "But, you have legs." Snover said confused. "Well I think it's cool, kinda like me." Gengar smirked. Eelektross walks down. "Well, I am very loyal, so I hope I can help my team." Malik cackled "That ain't going to get you far."

Eelektross glares at the Flare Pokemon. "Watch me." Absol chuckles. "Don't worry about him, pal, Malik is just pissed that he will always be considered #2. Isn't that right, apeboy?" That shut Malik up fast. "Haha thanks, what's your name?" Eelektross extended his arm. "Absol, good to meet you." He shook his hand.

The next contestant was an absolute wonder. She was a lion with long red and yellow hair that extended to her body.

Pyroar approaches everyone gives them a playful smile. "Hello, boys." All the males including Aegislash are in awe. She chuckles and approaches Roran. "So, this is the place, right?"

Roran snaps back to reality and clears his throat. "Yes, yes this is it. Um, wow. If ya would go to the group over there- uh- that would be wonderful." She winks at him and goes to them. "Wow, the ratings will go sky high after this." One by one everyone comes back to reality, especially when some of them are hit by the other girls.

"She's not _that_ special." Sylveon mumbled to herself. As she stood, Absol smiled, "Hey there, beautiful." Pyroar chuckled "Well aren't you a bold one, handsome?" Absol started to heat up before Aegislash knocked him upside the head. "Hey!", But Aegislash just whistled and looked away.

The next contestant looks like a black knight with blades for ribs, blades on his arms, and a axe on his head. Roran approached.

"Well if it isn't Bisharp, welcome to the show." Bisharp shows no emotion, but bows. "It is a pleasure to be here Roran, and I assure you I will do whatever it takes to win." Roran ponders. "Bold words, saying that. Now let's see if your bite is more deadly than your bark."

Bisharp nods, and proceeds to the others. Once Kadabra and Bisharp see each other they stare intently knowing each other's intentions. They give each other the look of determination before looking away.

Roran sees the next Lapras and sees the next three contestants and is surprised. "Well this should be interesting."

"Look bro, you can't keep that form forever. Eventually, you're gonna have to evolve in order to be stronger. That is how life works." squawked a green bird with hair covering one of his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't be hard on him. If he doesn't want to evolve, that's his choice. We can't force it on him. Besides I like as a cute little kitten" said a light blue seal.

" Hey what did I say about calling me a cute little kitten Brionne, and Dartrix, I told you for the last time, I don't want to evolve. I like the way I am now. I'll evolve when I want to evolve. It hasn't been a problem before, and I intend to keep it that way." said a black and red cat.

Roran applauds. "Well, if it isn't our first contestants from the Alola region. Welcome to my Island, Dartrix, Brionne, and Litten."

Everyone looks shocked to see them, for they've never seen Alolan Pokemon before. Litten sighs "Why am I here again?" Brionne squeals.

"Because it is a wonderful opportunity to have new friends. Isn't this going to be fun?" Dartrix chirped "And this experience will help you finally evolve, Litten."

Litten hissed "I told you, I don't want to evolve." "But evolving makes you stronger, and more handsome, like me." Dartirx moved his hair out of his eyes, taunting him. Litten hissed at him before deciding to ignore him.

Roran perked up "Well, if ya don't mind we have two more contestants, so move to the group over there, laddies."

They all went to the group to introduce themselves. Brionne waved at everyone. "Hello, I hope we can be friends." "Of course!" Ferrothorn said before hugging her. Brionne was in excruciating pain, but hugged him back. Staravia looked at Dartrix in awe. "Wow, you look so cool. Is everyone in the Alola region like this?" Dartrix was flattered by this. "Well not everyone, but there are certain Pokemon like me." Staravia giggled, and liked him.

Vulpix spoke to Litten. "Personally, I don't want to evolve yet either. I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Litten gave her a big smile. "Finally, someone that understands me. You're not so bad." "Thank you." Vulpix said while hiding her blush.

Roran perked up. "Okay, everyone. We have the last 2 contestants approaching the dock now." The first one was covered in gray, red, and yellow scales, making him look like a warrior. The second looked like an experiment gone wrong, having talons on the front legs, paws on the hind legs, a fishtail, and a giant weird looking mask.

"Is this the place?" said the one in the mask who had a very deep voice. Roran chuckled "Why, yes it is, Frankenstein and Samurai Jack. Tell us what your names are since you're not from here."

"My name is Kommo-o." said the dragon "...and this is my friend, Type: Null". Type: Null just huffed. "Well that's a weird name, but I guess it's better than Frankenstein. Head on over to the others so that we can finally get this started."

They said nothing, and moved to the group. Mienshao spoke to Kommo-o "How did you get scales like those?" She looked at the many scales in awe. Kommo-o gave a small chuckle

"Well, these scales came with me from birth, over time I grew more and more and if I lose any they come right back." " _I have never heard of anything like that before. Alolan Pokemon must have many threats. I should observe him with caution_.", Greninja thought to herself.

Type Null: was greeted by the first evos. "Hey, how do you have all those things on your body?" asked Snover. "I don't want to talk about it." Type: Null huffed. "Oh, sorry for asking." Snover regrets asking. "Oh, no you're fine." Type: Null assured. "It's just not something I like talking about." Snover nodded in understanding.

Roran claps and shouts. "Okay everyone. Now that everyone is here we can finally get this show on the road if you would follow me and Malik to the campsite we can start of the show."

00000000000000

"Okay, so this is how the game works. The first thing we need to do split ya all happy campers into two teams. Malik."

Malik snarled "Alright, maggots. Time to split you all up. Team 1 has Weavile, Aggron, Eelektross, Kadabra, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Pyroar, Excadrill, Type Null, Snover, Greninja, Elgyem, Scrafty, Karrablast, Vulpix, Brionne, Roserade, and Glaceon."

Malik cleared his throat. "That means the other losers that are in Team 2 will have Bisharp, Aegislash, Absol, Gardevoir, Aerodactyl, Chandelure, Gengar, Dartrix, Staravia, Larvesta, Rufflet, Ferrothorn, Zweilous, Electrike, Nidoqueen, Litten, Kommo-o, and Mienshao.

"Okay, are there any questions?" Roran asked. Absol raised his hand. "Yeah, are our team names _really_ Team 1and Team 2? Because no offense, but I think Malik here has no creativity whatsoever."

"SHUT THE HELL UP SICKLE BOY BEFORE I $#%ing THROAT CHOP YOU!" Malik shouted. Roran sighed "Well, since ya really want a name... Ah! How about Team 1 gets to be the Zenious Zekroms, while Team 2 gets to be the Respected Reshirams. How does that sound?"

Everyone either nodded in agreement, or didn't care. "Well, are there any other stupid questions?" No one raised their hand.

"Good. Now, these 4 cabins over here are where ya will sleep, and your stuff is already there." He pointed to the cabins. "And don't worry about cameras. We don't want lawsuits, and since all of ya are practically 16-18, I don't feel like we need to anyways."

"Over there is the mess hall, the stalls, and lastly the confession room." He points to the outhouse. Scrafty coughs "Really, that is our confession room? How cheap."

"Look, sometimes we don't have the budget to make a better outhouse, so shut up or I'll have Malik here shove ya in one." Roran threatened. Scrafty rolled his eyes, and stayed silent.

"Anywho, all of ya can make your unpack your things and say whatever ya want in here, but hurry because your first challenge starts in half an hour." "That early?" Brionne said quickly. "Yes, circus lion that quickly, so don't waste time and get to it laddies. Oh, but one more thing don't reveal your real names in T.V. I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to ya after the show."

00000000000000

 **Aerodactyl: "** Yo man. I can't believe I actually made it onto the show. I just hope I can make it far with friends here. And also not get on Roran's bad side, heh heh." He leaves not before breaking the sign nearby. ***THUMP*** "AERO, STOP BREAKING MY $#%!" "Sorry Roran."

 **Greninja:** "While it is unfortunate I won't spend time with my new friend Mienshao. I will still work with my team to win. As long as they have no means to betray me." "And in the end I will be victorious."

 **Snover:** "Well all the people here seem nice so far. It would be nice to win, but I mostly care of how much food I get to eat here. Mmmm I'm so hungry."

 **Elgyem:** "I-I hope I don't get into t-too much trouble h-here. M-Most seem nice, E-Except maybe that t-rex and the scary m-mole. I came here m-mostly to s-socialize more and m-make myself a better person. I-I just hope I don't get c-crushed in the competition."

 **Rufflet:** "Well this place doesn't seem too bad. I got to meet some friends. I'm on a team for me to depend on. I'm competing to win 1 million dollars. Everything seems great." Rufflet then starts worrying. "As long as I don't come remotely close to that t-rex psycho." Rufflet shivers.

 **Tyrantrum:** "Hmph, I guess it isn't too bad. BUT, I WANT THAT BIRDBRAIN DEAD AFTER WHAT HE DID." Tyrantrum huffed. "Maybe after this I should take anger management classes."

 **Aggron:** "Ha ha ha watch out everyone because I came here to win. I'll crush all my opponents to win. And maybe I can get lucky here too." Aggron ponders. "Nah, I'm not that lucky."

 **Electrike:** "This competition is in the bag. I have to say tho there are some pretty looking people there. But the competition is first I won't let that slip past me no matter what."

 **Brionne:** "I really thought that I would be in a team with all three of my siblings. Oh well guess I wasn't lucky enough. But I bet I can make some more friends here and being on a separate team doesn't mean you can't hang out with them. Right?"

 **Dartrix:** Dartrix moves his hair out of his eyes. "Hmph, this competition will be easy for a handsome guy like me. I'm glad that there are people here who appreciate that. Especially that cute bird too."

 **Staravia:** Staravia sighs dreamily. "I know, I know, I should focus on the game so that I can win, but that owl is so dreamy. I hope he sees me like that, too."

 **Nidoqueen:** "This competition is going to be fierce tell. But I won't let that get me down. I hope all these people here can be good friends and we help each other to win. I just hope that the other competitors aren't that fierce."

 **Roserade:** "Ugh, this place is utterly disgusting, but I guess it's all worth it when a million dollars is on the line. And not all the people are bad here." When she said that she blushed a little. "Don't tell anyone you here me. My reputation is on the line."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon is on the confession seat snoring away.

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o folded his arms "Personally, I don't care if I win the money. I just think of this as for me to become stronger. Training, in a sense. To help others in a competition. And, if I just so happen to win, fine by me.

 **Zweilous:** #1 "Personally I think" #2 "That we have a fair chance of winning this." They both glared at each other before continuing. #1"Anyways we have this strategy that will get us at least till the merge." #2 "And that is alliance, trust, and don't pose to anyone." They both growled at each other. #1 "If you do that." #2 "One more time." #1 "That's it!" They both attacked each other with their teeth and the camera glitches out.

 **Weavile:** "This competition is going to be a cakewalk I just need to keep my wits, make alliances, and this should be easy." "Now the question is, who would be in it?" Weavile forms a thoughtful pose. Weavile was then in shock in what she sees at the wall. "Is that- is that blood?!".

 **Sylveon:** "Heh heh, this is too easy, all I have to do is use my charms and all the boys will do anything for me maybe even lose for me." Sylveon then looks stern. "But first I have to take care of that Pyroar she looks like my only competition."

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar hums "All the boys here are sweet there already being friendly to me, except some like Sylveon I don't know what's here problem? She's probably jealous of my looks. Winning will be my top priority. Although it would be nice to have a nice man to take in case I don't win." Pyroar sniffs the air. "Why do I smell blood?"

 **Ferrothorn:** "Oh boy, I can't believe that I'm actually in the show. It's going to be great I'll make friend, I'll have lots of fun, although I should watch out for my spikes don't what to accidentally hurt anyone again. Heh heh."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighs "Well I'm here I guess and I'm not planning to leave early. I'll do what I can to help my team and if I have to make alliances, then that's what I have to do. Watch out because Eelektross is here to win!"

 **Excadrill:** Excadrill crosses her arms. "Hmph, I don't really care for any of them I'll do what it takes to win and if that means crush everyone then I will not hesitate to do just that."

 **Gengar:** "Woohoo, I'm actually here, and I'm with all these cool dudes, and if we win the first challenge I'll throw a party for the whole team. This is going to be wicked." Gengar pumps his arms in the air.

 **Mienshao:** "Greninja is on the other team that's a shame, but I have to help my team win challenges. I just hope they are willing to play fair as much as I am."

 **Chandelure:** "I guess this place isn't too bad yet. I mean there are nice people here like that Absol." She then opens her eyes wide. "I didn't say that you didn't hear anything."

 **Absol:** "Wow this place is surely something, new friends like Aegislash, nice babes like Chandelure I mean I didn't say that." Absol sighs. "Anyways that isn't so bad the only bad thing I would say is that psychotic monkey don't know what his problem is, but if he wants to tumble with me than I will gladly accept the challenge." Absol gives a wide grin.

 **Aegislash:** "Well these contestants sure are something, but I think I can make some good friends here like Absol, and if I hope I can make more friends like him get far in the competition."

 **Gardevoir:** "This competition is going to be great. I finally get to show people what I'm capable of. I just hope that the people here don't just take me as a pretty face." Gardevoir makes a concerned look.

 **Karrablast:** "All the other contestants are fools. I will win this because I am the strongest, smartest, and fastest Pokemon in this pathetic island. I'll show those idiots who is the boss." Karrablast starts laughing until someone starts banging the door. "Come one we don't have all day!" Karrablast starts shivering "Heh heh sorry Larvesta. Ugh idiots."

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta sighs "I swear Karrablast is a moron. One of these days his ego will get the better of him. Well I should at least have a little fun being here and make some new friends even though Karrablast is here. At least I'm not on the same team with him. Arceus helped them."

 **Vulpix:** "All these people make me a little scared, but I really like Litten we get along so well, do you think he likes me back?" Vulpix sighs. "Well I guess only time will try I really hope he does."

 **Litten:** Litten sighs "I swear I don't know why Dartrix keeps pushing me to evolve. Doesn't he know that I don't want to evolve I enjoy what I look like now. At least Vulpix agrees with me. Maybe if there is a situation where she needs me then I will evolve, maybe. Don't get any ideas now."

 **Type Null:** Type Null: sighs "Why am I here I am not everyone is horrible, but I can see it in there eyes I'm a monster. I'll do whatever I can for the team, but that's it. No one cares about a monster like me." Type Null: sighs into depression.

 **Scrafty:** Scrafty scoughs, "I know a way to win this, everyone is so predictable thinking they know everything well guess what I'll learn all your strengths and weaknesses it's time to play the waiting game, but while I do that it doesn't hurt to pop Roran's gasket a couple times." Scrafty gives a soft chuckle.

 **Kadabra:** "This should be a test to my intellect. I'll figure who the main threats are to me. Defeat them then eliminate the weak competitors, and I should win this very easily." Kadabra then ponders "But, I have to watch my eye out for Bisharp. I feel like he may be a threat yet."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp stays silent for a while then speaks "This competition can be very challenging if you let it. In reality it's more like a chess match. Make the right moves or you will be diminished. This strategy will help me win. Make alliances so that you can control the votes. Be a strong team member so that you will win challenges. Show the others you are a strong leader so they will listen to you. If there is any rebellion take it out immediately. Then, when the merge happens make sure you have others on your side so you don't get voted off. With this and my decisive abilities, I will win this game easily. The only thing I have to worry about are the other threats like Kadabra. I don't like the way he looks. He looks like he can manipulate others as well. This I have to watch out for. For the people who are watching this. Mark my words. I, Bisharp will win the competition and win the million dollars. That is a promise I am willing to keep.

00000000000000

Roran says "Well, now that ya all are ready, follow me so that we can start the first challenge."

Elgyem shivers. "O-Oh, man. The first challenge already, t-this may be s-scary." Eelektross pats his back. "Nah, man. Don't worry about it. It's the first challenge, I bet it's not going to be that difficult." He assured Elgyem.

"Oh, not that difficult? We'll see about that." Roran mumbles to himself cackling.

00000000000000

 **Annnnnd done. Phew, that was a dozy.** ** _"note to self don't ever say that again."_**

 **Well I don't really know that to say next in these kinds of things. Awkward.**

 **Well... The only simple thing to do I guess is say to review please. Put in anything you want, predictions, who you want to win, good replies, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I don't want any calling people faggots here. Although, that would be funny.** **Also please review. Pretty please**.

 **Well with that said I'll see you lovely laddies next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Cliff of Sharpedos

**Welcome one all lovely laddies to Chapter Two... Where the hell are the applauds *The crowd applauds.* Thanks. Now get ready for you all to witness the first challenge. It'll be a little something new to the first challenges other people make.** **What the hell are you still reading this for let's get on it shall we.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Roran leads the contestants up high to a cliff. "Ugh, why do we have do we have to walk so much? Why can't you guys have escalators or something?" Sylveon complained. Roran glared at her. "Budget, anyways who needs them? They help with my exercise anyways."

"Still, some stairs would be nice." said Staravia. "I don't see why you're complaining. You have wings, after all," Aggron retorted. "Okay, stop your yapping. We're here," Roran said.

They were atop a very large cliff with a deep drop to the ocean. "Okay, let's get this challenge started. You see over the cliff there is a large ring on the water about 25-feet in diameter? You jump over this cliff into the ring and your team gets a point. If you miss the ring your team still gets the point, but trust me, you do not want to do that."

"W-Why not?" Elgyem shivered. "Take a look and find out." They look over the water and they see Sharpedos outside the ring snarling and roaring. They all said "SHARPEDOS?!".

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta was shaking very fast. "Sharpedos, out of all the pokemon in the water. It just had to be SHARPEDOS." Larvesta fainted.

00000000000000

"Yep Sharpe- wait WHAT?!" Roran looks over the edge and is in shock. "I could've sworn I only put Carvanha there how could they evolve so quickly?"

00000000000000

2 hours before

"I can't believe Roran got me to drop these stupid Carvanha in this section of the island." Malik sighs "I don't get paid enough for this." Malik drops the Carvanha from the tank into the water and the Carvanha started jumping and trying to eat Infernape. "Yeouch, back off demons." He starts up the boat and flees from the Carvanha.

Meanwhile up above is an airplane flying by.

Pilot #1 "Breaker breaker, this is RC1 approaching a nearby island. We are halfway to the destination with the cargo in no time." Base "Roger that, we will see you when you have arrived."

Pilot #2 "Man, I can't believe all this rare candy is in this plane can you imagine how much Pokemon would evolve with this."

Pilot #1 "Yeah, we should be considered lucky that nothing happened yet. Wait, what's that?"

Pilot #2 "That looks like a flock of Pelipper heading straight for us!" The flock of Pelipper collided with the plane.

Pilot #1 "Mayday Mayday, we're hit I repeat we're hit!" Back in the cargo hold one of the boxes got loose and fell off the plane.

Pilot #2 "Crap that was one of the boxes that fell off!"

Pilot #1 "Don't worry about it that's only one box in the middle of an inhabited island we'll only lose money out of our check. What's the worst that can happen?"

Deep in the ocean where the Carvanha were dropped. A large create fell on the ocean floor. The Carvanha were looking around the box wondering what's inside.

Carvanha #1 "What do you think is inside?"

Carvanha #2 "I don't know could be a weapon. Watch out the boss is coming." The main Carvanha was a shiny Carvanha being green and blue instead of dark blue and red. Boss Carvanha said. "Okay, lackeys. Do you know what's inside"?

Carvanha #1 "I don't know, it just came here. What should we do."

Boss Carvanha pondered then said. "Step aside, I'll go inside."

Carvanha #2 "But, wait what if it's a dangerous weapon?"

Boss Carvanha snickered. "I don't think a box like this contains a weapon. Now step aside I'll see what's inside.' All the other Carvanha stepped aside and the boss Carvanha crunched through the box to see what's inside. "Whats this?" He sees blue candy all together. He takes a bite of one and immediately felt power surging through him. He kept eating the candy until a bright light appeared.

The other Carvanha saw the light and wondered what happened to their leader. Then a mighty roar was heard and a pink Sharpedo came back through the hole. Everyone stared in awe.

Boss Sharpedo said "It is I, Sharpedo. The blue candy in the crate gave me power to become a shark. Eat the candy and the same will happen to you, too. Then, we will slowly take over the island waters, then the oceans, then the world!"

The other Carvanha started eating the candy and turning into Sharpedos as well. The Sharpedoes were now roaming all over the waters.

00000000000000

Present Day

Roran shook his head. "Whatever. Anyways, once you jump, Malik will be on his boat and pick you up so you don't die. We kinda don't want lawsuits. Any questions?" No one asked. "Good. then the Reshirams will go first. Up to it laddies."

The Reshirams made a line to jump the cliff. "Well, I guess I'll go first. Come on guys." Aerodactyl said as he jumps off the cliff using his wings to slow the speed into the water. The Aegislash, Gardevoir, Gengar, Staravia, and Dartrix, all jumped.

Absol was the next one to jump off and got to the boat to see Malik. "Hey buddy what's your problem." Malik scowled. "Yeah, he has a sickle on his head and is annoying as hell."

Absol snickered. "Well, I'm assuming you never gotten lip before?" "Well no, no one was stupid enough to tell me off before." Malik proudly said. "Oh no I didn't mean that. I mean no one has actually kissed that ugly mug before, not even your mother. That must be sad for you, no?" Absol cackled.

Malik was about to grab him and kill him before he jumped off the boat to the shore laughing."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Do I know he will get me back? Definitely. Do I think he may sabotage a couple of the challenges just to get me off? Would doubt it. But hey. I'm ready for anything he gives me. Infernape if you're seeing this it's officially on."

00000000000000

Rufflet stepped up. "Okay I guess I'll go next." He jumped off the cliff and used his wings like the other flying types, but somehow a random strong gust of wind pushed him to the cliff knocking him out cold.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet is holding his head that is wrapped up "Why I am I getting hurt so often in this show? I've never had this much bad luck back home."

00000000000000

Rufflet is falling hard outside the ring. "Rufflet's in trouble!" shouted Electrike "Don't worry I'll get him." Ferrothorn assured her. He the jumps off the cliff and catches Rufflet in the water. "Ahhhh!" Rufflet screamed for Ferrothorn still has spikes on him. "Don't worry buddy Ferrothorn has you.", but before anything else a bunch of Sharpedos start rushing towards him. "They're gonna get eaten!" Mienshao said in worry.

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta sighs "They're gonna die."

 **Snover:** "Thats a shame, and I liked them too."

00000000000000

Before the Sharpedo can harm them Ferrothorn used his power whips on the Sharpedos sending them flying. "Nice." Gengar said. "Hmm, I could you use that power." Bisharp thought to himself.

Ferrothorn got him and Rufflet on the boat to shore. "Thanks Ferrothorn, but can you do me a favor." Rufflet asked. "Of course buddy, anything you want." "Can you get off? Your spikes are killing me."

Ferrothorn laughed nervously. "Haha, sorry buddy keep forgetting I have these." Ferrothorn releases Rufflet softly and the two made it to the shore.

"Okay, now that that's over let's get on with the challenge. Come on chop chop." Roran ordered. The next contestants who jumped were Electrike, Bisharp, Mienshao, and Nidoqueen.

Zweilous then came up on the edge. #1 "Well" #2 "Here goes nothing." #1 "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FINISHING MY WORDS?!" They started arguing until they slipped off the cliff and outside the ring.

"Not again." Aegislash mumbled to himself. Zweilous got up from the water and started swimming to the boat. Meanwhile a Sharpedo started swimming fast toward Zweilous.

"WATCH OUT!" Vulpix shouted. Zweilous turned around. #1 sighs. "You got this?", #2 "Yeah I'll take care of it." One head bit on the boat while the other head started charging up a Hyper Beam firing it on the Sharpedo. Everyone looked shocked at what just happen.

Zweilous came to the shore. #1 "Well" #2 "We did it." Everyone was still looking on, jaws dropped. #1 "Why are you all" #2 "Staring us like that?".

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol looked at the camera still in shock "Whoa."

 **Mienshao:** "Not even I have power like that, that's monstrous."

 **Excadrill:** Excadrill huffed. "Whatever he's not that strong." Excadrill crossed her arms

 **Bisharp:** "All these team members show great potential to be in my alliance. Hmmm." Bisharp made a thoughtful pose. "I just need to pick them and somehow convince them to join."

 **Zweilous:** #1 "When we were still a Deino." #2 "We used to learn a lot of powerful moves." "#1 "Father always said." #2 "It may be hard now, but it will help you in the near future." #1 "Thanks Dad." They both glared at each other, but shrugged it off.

00000000000000

"Well I guess I'm next" Kommo-o said He jumps to the cliff and easily makes it to the ring. When he approaches the boat a Sharpedo jumped and went to bite him, but before that could happen Kommo-o instantly punched the Sharpedo sending it back to the water dazed.

Everyone was impressed and cheered for him. Kommo-o grinned "Thank you, but it's not necessary"

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o grinned "Back where I come from, chumps like Sharpedo are the least of your problems. Believe me, there are worse."

00000000000000

Litten looked over the edge with worry. "Ugh, water. Why does it have to be a water challenge?"

"So, you three. Do we have a problem here?" Roran asked sitting down.

"I can't do it. My flames will go out with the water." Chandelure murmured audibly.

"I can't do it either, the Sharpedos will KILL ME!" Larvesta said frantically. \

Roran was sitting there pondering. "Okay, then that's two points down the drain, and what about you, my feline dude? You gonna jump or are you a coward as well?"

"HEY" Chandelure and Larvesta shouted. "Hey, hey, hey I'm only being honest." Roran was shaking his hands left and right. "So, Litten. What's it gonna be? Jump or no jump?"

Litten sighed "I'll do it." Litten is getting ready to jump. Vulpix said "Be careful." Litten gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, a little water ain't gonna get me." Weavile glared at the two confused. "Why is she concerned about someone on the other team?" she thought to herself.

Litten runs off the cliff and then jumps to the waters. He emerges from the water to the boat and everyone cheers "Yay, go little dude!" Gengar cheered. He got to the shore and shook the water off of him. Litten grunted and walked to the others.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten started mumbling, but then got louder to speak up. "Water, water, water ,WATER, WATER, WATER, GOD DAMN WATER, GOD %$#* DAMN WATER. WHY THE *#%$ DID IT HAVE TO BE A GOD DAMN WATER CHALLENGE?!"

00000000000000

Roran got up and held his hands together. "Okay, now that Litten has jumped, and the other two cowards aren't jumping..." "HEY" Larvesta and Chandelure shouted again.

"We will move on to the Zealous Zekroms. Start picking the people to go, but be careful you only get two people at most to not jump." Roran chuckled.

"I'll go first. Come on everyone, let's show the who's boss." Weavile said as she jumped off the cliff.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** Greninja folded her arms. "I am not too fond of being told what to do, but I am not going to argue for no reason. I'll keep my eye on Weavile to see what happens."

00000000000000

Greninja grunted, but jumped off after Weavile "I'll go next." Brionne said cheerfully. She jumped and made a perfect swan dive to the ring. "Show off." Sylveon mumbled to herself.

Roserade looked over the cliff. "Do I have to jump? The water will ruin my makeup." "I implore you to jump. We need almost everyone to jump in order to win." Kadabra said "Wait, you can TALK?!" Eelektross said appalled. "Why, yes I do. I just didn't find a reason to talk until now." Eelektross was still shocked, but understood.

Roserade sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me for the makeup." Roserade then jumped off the cliff and into the water. When she came to the boat and then to the shore her makeup was running. "Ugh, can someone help me cover this?" "Here." Malik threw a towel at her. "Thanks." Roserade muttered.

Elgyem looked over the cliff shaking. "I-It looks d-dangerous."

"MOVE IT RUNT!" Tyrantrum shouted behind him causing Elgion to freak out and jump of the cliff. "Don't you think that was a little rude?" Kadabra question.

Tyrantrum just huffed before she jumped off as well. When Tyrantrum made it to the boat a Sharpedo swam to attack her, but before he jumped Tyrantrum gave a huge roar scaring the Sharpedo away. Everyone looked frightened at her.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron was looking at the camera jaw dropped. "There are very few things that I fear, my parents, death, never ending torture, other than that nothing gets me, but that Tyrantrum. I'm glad I'm not her enemy. At least I hope not."

00000000000000

Tyrantrum looked at Rufflet and roared. "WATCH OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT, BIRD BRAIN!" Rufflet jumped in fear and ran behind Gengar. "Don't let her kill me!" Rufflet said in fear.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet panics near the wall "Why does Tyrantrum want to kill me? What did I do wrong? All I did was-"

00000000000000

Sylveon looked over the edge with a worried look. "Those sharks looks terrifying. Can someone please help me with this?" Sylveon pouted. Every male Pokemon looked away being flushed.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross shook himself back to reality. "I know what she's trying to do. I've seen it before, but damn she's so hot."

00000000000000

Eelektross was about to assist her when Excadrill stepped up. "I'll do it.". "Why, thank you Excadrill you're such a good fri-." Sylveon said before Excadrill picked her up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Excadrill gave a evil smirk. "I told you I'm helping you." Sylveon started panicking. "Y-You can't do this." Oh don't worry after all I don't think the Sharpedos will waste time eating you." Excadrill then threw her off the cliff while Sylveon was screaming.

00000000000000

 **Excadrill:** Excadrill folded her arms. "What? She was being dainty in order to get people to do stuff for her. She ain't going to pull that on my watch." Excadrill gave a short chuckle. "Still, it was fun seeing her flail down to the water."

 **Sylveon:** Sylveon was shaking the water off of her. "Ugh, that bitch thinks she can humiliate me in front of everyone like that. I'll show her. She won't be here for long."

00000000000000

Sylveon was getting on, shaking the water off of her fur. "Ah man, that was so cold." "Well at least someone relates to hating water." Litten mumbled.

"Can you be a pal and warm me up. Please?" Sylveon gave him puppy eyes. Litten looked around flushed. "Yeah, sure." Litten made small fire on some trash on the sand near Sylveon. "Thanks, sweetie." Sylveon batted her eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever."

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "It's good to make friends on this show. You can use them for votes and then alliances. One step at a time I will take you down, mole bitch."

 **Litten:** "Why am I getting the feeling that Sylveon is just using me to do stuff for her later on." Litten shrugged. "Eh, as long as she's on the other team I'm fine."

00000000000000

"Don't you think that was a little excessive?" Kadabra questioned. Excadrill shrugged. "Doesn't matter, she's off the cliff and she's still alive." With that, she jumped off the cliff. "Bitch." Eelektross thought to herself.

"Well, we might want to jump as well." Kadabra said as he jumped off as well. Aggron and Snover soon followed.

Type: Null sighed and went to the cliff also. "I'll go too." He jumps off, but the imbalance caused by his helmet caused him to go outside of the ring." "Awe man, not again." Eelektross exclaimed.

Type: Null slowly, but luckily made it to the boat before a Sharpedo was swimming close to him. "WATCH OUT." Absol shouted. The Sharpedo was closing in until it saw his full body. The way Type: Null looked like a monster started to scare the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo screamed and left Type: Null alone. Type: Null looked mortified and swam back to the boat.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null was staring out into the wall spaced out "Why, Why does everyone think of me. . . as a monster?"

00000000000000

Type: Null went to the shore with the others saying nothing. Some of them felt sorry for him. Eelektross turned to Scrafty and asked, "Well, you jumping too?". "Well, I'm too lazy to jump." Scrafty drawled. "You really just don't care about any of this." Eelektross retorted. "Come on, jump. We need the points." Pyroar demanded.

"I just honestly don't care enough to move." Scrafty said lazily. Eelektross pondered, but then had an idea. Before Scrafty knew it, he was picked up. "What's going on?" "Well, I'm making sure the both of us jump. Get ready." Scrafty sighed "Fine, whatever." They both jumped off the cliff into the water.

The ones that were left were Glaceon, Pyroar, Vulpix, and Karrablast. Roran was sitting again turning to them. "So who's the next poor soul who's jumping." Everyone turned to Glaceon who was snoring away. "How is he still asleep?" Pyroar questioned.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Okay, I know there are some lazy people out there. Take Scrafty for example, but how is that Glaceon still sleeping after all of that?" Eelektross shouted.

00000000000000

Roran got himself a megaphone he likes to call Mr. loud and speaks up. "HEY SLEEPYHEAD, TIME TO WAKE UP FOR ONCE!"

Slowly Glaceon yawned and opened his eyes. "Hmm, what time is it?" Roran gave him an annoyed smile. "Hello there, Glaceon, names Roran, you're at Total Pokemon Island, and you're in a challenge where you have to jump off a cliff filled with Sharpedos. Now get to it."

Glaceon yawned again. "I have to jump off a cliff?" He sighed. Do I have to?" Roran shrugged "I mean you don't have to, but if you don't, your team may lose the challenge and they may vote you off." Weavile yelled. "Come on, just jump off the cliff already!".

Glaceon turned to see the others and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it." With that, he slowly went to the cliff and just fell off. Later he got to the shore and drawled. "Boring." After that, he went to the group and fell asleep again.

"Is he always going to be like this?" Sylveon questioned. "Just leave him be. At least he jumped." Eelektross replied."

Roran clasped his hands together. "Ok, who's going next?" "I can't jump. " Pyroar spoke up. "Us fire types ain't too fond of water, right Vulpix?" Vulpix nodded slowly "Yeah, Litten may have been brave, but the rest of us are not going to jump off a cliff into that much water."

Roran sighed "Well, if you two are torchics, then what about you, Karrablast?" "Come on, Karrablast All need you to do jump and we tie." Karrablast shook his head. "I ain't gonna jump." "What? Why?" Pyroar said astonished. "Even I think that's a little stupid." Vulpix murmured

"I ain't gonna jump because of a stupid challenge. I am much more than that." Roran chuckled "Well then, since we have 2 cowards on one team, and 2 cowards and 1 jackass on another." "HEY" all the non-jumpers yelled.

"That means for the first challenge of the show the winners go to the Respected Reshirams!" Roran said as he held his hands in the air. All the Reshirams cheered. "Now for winning the first challenge they get... Let's see..." Roran checks his list. "Ah, yes. The winners get a hot tub!" The Reshirams cheered again, but some like Chandelure groaned. Litten looked livid and just started hitting his head in the sand repeatedly.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten was still repeatedly hitting his head against the wall. "MORE. %*#$. WATER!"

00000000000000

Roran cackled "That means the Zealous Zekroms get to have their first night in the elimination ceremony, how fun. Meet me there tonight and cast your vote. Ta-ta." With that, Roran left still cackling.

Everyone was groaning and slowly left to their cabins getting ready.

0000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms all gathered up near the campfire for the ceremony to begin. "Hello, Everyone." Roran said "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony. That means you're all losers." "HEY!" Everyone said.

"Anyways, you don't have to lose forever. This is how it works. I say who stays and I give you this Pokeblock here." Roran shows his Pokeblock. "You get this you fine and dandy, but if you don't you're gone from this island forever. Or until next season. Heh heh heh." "Just get on with it." Scrafty drawled. "Well fine, party pooper. Let's start with the votes."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "After what happened today, I'm just hopin' I ain't the only one on the chopping block. Good thing, I convinced some people to vote with me."

 **Eelektross:** "After that stunt, I think it's pretty obvious who's going home tonight."

00000000000000

"Okay the first votes go to, Eelektross." Eelektross smiled as he grabbed his block.

"Aggron, Tyrantrum, Excadrill, Elgyem." "Weavile, Kadabra, Sylveon, Greninja, Roserade." "Glaceon." Roran threw the Pokeblock, but it just bounced off of the sleeping Pokemon's body. Roran sighed. "Scrafty, sadly." Scrafty just shrugged as Roran reluctantly threw his.

"Type: Null, Snover, and Brionne.". It was down to Vulpix, Pyroar, and Karrablast. "Vulpix." Vulpix sighed with relief. It was now down to Pyroar and Karrablast.

Pyroar was looking nervous while Karrablast just looked tense as ever. "Pyroar, you were a coward today, not jumping off the cliff." "Hey, Water is not just a fear for us fire types, you know." Pyroar defended. "Whatever, Karrablast you're an asshole that nobody likes." "HEY!" Karrablast shouted. "Hey, I'm only telling the truth." Roran said while holding his arms in front of him. "Anyways, the last Pokeblock goes to . . . . .

...

...

...

...

...

...Pyroar." Pyroar also sighed with relief as she took her block happily. "What? I'm gone already?" Karrablast questioned. "Yep, not surprised really. Time to go now. Bye bye." Roran waved at him goodbye sarcastically.

Karrablast grunted "Fine, I didn't want to be on this stupid show anyways." "You and me both pal." Scrafty said lowly. "You stay out of this, punk." Scrafty just shrugged.

00000000000000

 **Karrablast:** "ARGH, I was the first one eliminated. Great. Just great. Now I have to give a last confession. Ugh. If I had to say who I want to win, it's only Larvesta. She's the only one who wasn't annoying in this trip. Even though she is family and all. As for the rest of them, % &# $ them all! This show is stupid anyways, with stupid challenges and everyone is a moron. That's it, I'm done."

 **Weavile:** "It was easy. I got Eelektross and Aggron to vote with me, since Karrablast was an asshole. Hmm... Now that I think about it." Weavile gave a thoughtful pose.

00000000000000

Karrablast got his stuff before Larvesta met up with him. "Oh, Larvesta. What do you want?" Karrablast hissed.

"Just wanted to tell you, don't let the Lapras kick your ass again." She said coldly. "Hmph, thanks. You know, you're the only one who's not so bad. For being a sister and all."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement." Larvesta said. Karrablast nodded before going to the Lapras and riding off. "Stupid brother." Larvesta mumbled.

When everyone was leaving. "Hey Eelektross, Aggron." The three Pokemon turned around to see Weavile towards them. "Come with me."

00000000000000

Meanwhile at the Respected Reshirams, Gengar, Absol, Nidoqueen, Ferrothorn, and Rufflet were all partying at the hot tub, Aegislash, Chandelure, Aerodactyl, and Gardevoir were chatting after they already got in, Kommo-o and Zweilous were chatting together, Bisharp was at a corner thinking to himself, and Dartrix, Staravia, and Mienshao were talking to an angry Litten.

Gengar rose from his hot tub raising a cup of water in the air. "I would like to make a toast, TO THE RESPECTED RESHIRAMS!" Even though most were cheering all were smiling at that. "TO THE RESPECTED RESHIRAMS!" Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile Bisharp went up to Kommo-o and Zweilous. "Hey you two. May we chat in private?" They both looked at each other before nodding and following him into the forest. Mienshao saw the three go into the forest thinking to herself "What could they possibly be doing?".

00000000000000

At the forest, Weavile, Eelektross, and Aggron were grouped together. "Okay, now that we're all here what do want us for?" questioned Aggron. "Look, we got Karrablast out and I think that shows potential. Aggron, with your strength to topple anyone and Eelektross, with your charm of being friendly to everyone, we could make a great team. Maybe even form an alliance?"

Aggron pondered "Hmm, Ha ha, I like that idea. Count me in."

"One question. Are there going to be any more members in this so called alliance?" Eelektross said.

"Of course I was thinking maybe Excadrill, she may be rough, but at least she's not crazy like Tyrantrum."

"But she's a bitch." Eelektross mumbled to himself. "And maybe even one from the other team. I was think Absol or Dartrix, they seem like strong competitors. Well Eelektross, are you in?" Weavile asked. Eelektross also pondered before nodding "I'm in."

"Excellent. We shall call ourselves Team Slash, for we will cut through all of our enemies." Weavile said in a kind smile.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Hey, don't judge me. I like the sound of this alliance, and if all else fails then I can just play the blame game if I have to. I hope I won't have to, though."

00000000000000

While Weavile and her newly acquired friends were chatting, Kadabra was watching from afar. "This cannot be good. If let alone, this alliance can be a threat to many, including me. I must find a way to keep myself safe." And with that Kadabra teleported away.

00000000000000

Meanwhile back at the Respected Reshirams, Zweilous, Kommo-o, and Bisharp were chatting as well. "Well, you called us here what is it that you want?" Kommo-o questioned.

"I gathered you all here because I request that the three of us should make an alliance." Bisharp responded. Zweilous stood up shocked. #1 "You want us." #2 "In a alliance?", #1 "I wouldn't expect you to pick us." "But I did and I picked you for a good reason." Bisharp comforted.

"Hmm I don't know if I should be in one things like these. It is not the way I am." Kommo-o said in doubt.

"Hey I gathered you all here so that we can help each other I believe with our set of skills we can secured the finals for us." #1 "How so." Bisharp responded. "I for example would be the diplomat, I convince the others to vote for who should not stay. Kommo-o with your strength and kind attitude you can capitalize challenge victories and have your friends sway their votes for ours, and Zweilous while you may be the oddball I am willing to have you in this alliance for a reason I can't explain you just have to trust me."

Kommo-o pondered and sighed "I'm in as long as we don't sabotage our own teammates I cannot have that." "Don't worry I will make sure none of us will sabotage. It's is only for eliminating members we don't need. Assuming we lose. Now Zweilous are you in?"

The two Zweilous heads looked at each other and they both nodded. #1 "We will join your alliance." #2 "We may not have an opportunity like this again."

Bisharp nodded "Then it is settled we shall be called Team Night for we will only converse ways to eliminate the others in the night." They all discussed their new plans as they headed back to the cabins.

00000000000000

Pyroar was sitting at her at cabin thinking to her thoughts. _"I have to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. I should make some friends to support me further along the way."_

As she thinks that she sees Weavile walking along by. "Perfect, I'll buddy up with her first." Pyroar walks along to meet with Weavile.

"Hey Weavile what's up." Weavile turns to Pyroar and smiles "Hey Pyroar how you doing?" "Well better now that I'm still in this game. You didn't vote for me right." "Of course not. I voted for that asshole Karrablast, after what he pulled he wasn't going to stay for long." Weavile assured.

"Good. Hey, do you want to hang out sometime? Have some fun around here?" "Sure that sounds fun." Weavile responded "Good, see ya later pal." "I'll see ya."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "Pyroar doesn't seem like a bad gal. She may be a good asset to help me get through this, and later on use her vote as well."

 **Pyroar:** "Now that I made friends with Weavile I need to find a way to get in a alliance and if not, make my own. With this I should be able to make it far without being the bottom two again."

00000000000000

The camera transitions to Roran sitting on the dock. "Well then. That concludes the first episode of the show. As you can see, Karrablast was not liked by anyone and it was a matter of time before he had to go. Alliances are already made, friendships are brewing, schemes are being created, and the ratings never stop climbing. What challenge will happen next, will the Zealous Zekroms win the next challenge next time, will Rufflet's luck worsen as the show goes on, WILL AERO STOP BREAKING MY $#%*?!" "Sorry dude." Aero cried out from afar. Roran sighed and calmed down. Roran then got up and proudly shouted as he raised his hands to the air. "Find out next time on the next episode of Total Pokemon Island!"

 **00000000000000**

 **And we are done! Goody Goody gumdrops. *Someone from the crowd shot near him making a bullet hole." Okay I get it don't ever say that again. Karrablast is gone. Why you ask? I never liked him. And I bet you all didn't like them too.** **Till then stay tuned for the next Total Pokemon Island!** **Karrablast: "Ugggh, stop making me wait here all day and just review already**."


	3. Chapter 3:Truth or Dare, mostly Truth

**Yo my dudes it is TIME! For what you may ask? It is TIME for another installment of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! LET'S GO MY BOYS AND GALS! *The crowds cheers loudly filled with anticipation***

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

The camera to Roran sitting on the dock meditating. Roran opens his eyes, stands up, and excitedly shouts while his hands are in the air. "Welcome, lovely laddies to Total Pokemon Island! Last time, we introduced the lovely campers to their teams and the first challenge. Many friends were made, enemies were plotting and alliances were made. Karrablast was the one who got eliminated because of his high ego he didn't want to jump the cliff making their team lose and being his downfall. But all of that doesn't matter, because in the end there can only be one winner of ONE MILLION POKEDOLLARS! So stay tuned for more drama, more action, and most importantly, more hysterical torture. I am Roran, your host. And this is Total Pokemon Island!"

00000000000000

Roserade and Larvesta were in the stalls. Roserade was applying her daily makeup, which was a lot and Larvesta was washing up.

"You know I'm surprised you're not scared of water because of yesterday." Roserade said to Larvesta. "The only reason I didn't jump was because of the Sharpedo." Larvesta shivered just saying that. "My question is why are you putting on so much makeup?"

"I always put on my makeup. It helps to keep my appearances that's all." Roserade answered "Oh really? Is it not because you have a crush on someone?" Roserade flushed, but quickly retorted "Don't be stupid. I have no crush on anyone on this island."

Larvesta gave her a smug smile. "Your mouth says one thing, but your body movements say another." Roserade got angry and started heading out the door. "I don't need to be interrogated, as I said. I have no crush on anyone." When Roserade left, Larvesta chuckled to herself. "Oh, yes she does."

00000000000000

 **Roserade:** Roserade crosses her arms"What does she know. I have no crush on anyone." She thens looks away and blushes slightly. "Damnit!"

00000000000000

Pyroar and Weavile were laughing and were having a conversation. "Wait, you're telling me you had a Rhydon do that?" Weavile questioned. "Ha, he was so stupid, one sly move from me and he practically did anything I wanted."

Weavile cackled again. "But that, Oh man you're a special case of mischief." And same for you. Weavile, you and I make great friends. Maybe we should form a-."

"Weavile!" Weavile turns to Eelektross and Aggron. "We should head to the cafeteria." "Alright, fine, Pyroar we'll see you later."

"O-Okay see ya." Pyroar said as Weavile and the group leaves. "New friend eh, think we should add her to the alliance?" Eelektross asked.

Weavile shakes her head. "Not yet, we already have Excadrill as a target. Besides, she can still help us with votes if we lose."

"Ha, and we won't. Because we have a strong team." Aggron boasted. "We'll just wait and see until the next challenge." Weavile said. Pyroar looked at the group and smiled.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "I think I've found an alliance. Now I just need to find some way to get myself in. Hmm..." Pyroar thinks to herself in thought.

00000000000000

Sylveon and Tyrantrum were chatting nearby a shed when Kadabra approached them. "I have a request for the both of you." "What do you want, Kadabra?" Tyrantrum hissed

"Ease yourself, Tyrantrum. Weavile, Eelektross, and Aggron have formed an alliance."

"What, Weavile? That bitch!" Sylveon scowled. "That is why I propose we should form our own so we can beat Weavile." "Look, I don't know you that well, brainiac. Why should I trust you now?" Tyrantrum questioned.

"Oh come on, Tyrantrum. We should help each other to win." Sylveon said "And what if Kadabra betrays both of us?" "I assure you, I will not make that action to just be left alone in this competition." Kadabra assured.

"And how will we know that?" Tyrantrum asked. Kadabra sighed. "Look, if you need time I will give you today to think it through. I just hope you two make the right decision. Good day." And with that Kadabra leaves Tyrantrum and Sylveon to themselves.

"Why did you do that? we need him." Sylveon questioned. "We don't need him. He said he'll give us the day. I just don't trust him enough, that's all." Tyrantrum responded.

"Look, right now I bet Weavile is planning a way to get rid of us. We need an alliance to defeat theirs. It seems to be the best action." Tyrantrum grunted "Hmph, I'll think about it."

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "It is alright. Tyrantrum will soon realize the threat of Weavile's alliance. And once she trusts me, we'll take care of Weavile." Kadabra then thought of something. "Then after her, I can worry about Bisharp next."

 **Tyrantrum:** "Hey, it's not like I don't agree with Sylveon. I just don't think Kadabra will keep his word, that's all. He needs to earn that trust to convince me."

00000000000000

Bisharp was walking to his cabin when Mienshao approached him. "Greetings Mienshao. Is there something you wish to discuss?" Bisharp asked

"Yes, it's about last night." Mienshao said. Bisharp arched a brow at her hoping that she wouldn't ask what he was thinking. "Last night you, Kommo-o, and Zweilous all went to the forest after the hot tub party. What were you all doing?" Bisharp widened his eyes.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Dammit, she's already drawing suspicion, and I already know how this plays out. She'll keep asking and asking, and eventually find a way to find out, and not trust me. And I don't need to worry about Kadabra AND Mienshao. I thought I would have more time until someone asked me that. Unless I give her my trust." Bisharp then had an epiphany.

00000000000000

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Bisharp asked.

"As long as it doesn't harm the team." "It doesn't." Bisharp assured "Then I will keep it a secret." Mienshao said. Bisharp nodded. "I gathered those two to form an alliance." Mienshao gasped with shock. "An alliance?! You are planning to sabotage and eliminate members of our team?"

"No, no, no. We only group to decide who deserves to go after we lose a challenge. No sabotage." Bisharp assured

"But, how is that fair? You're not giving people a chance and knocking out whoever you please." "Mienshao. Every time a team loses a challenge they have to vote someone out. I'm just making sure that the right person gets voted off, it's how this show works." Mienshao thought about that before speaking."

"But, it still sounds wrong." Mienshao said.

"Trust me, that is how many Pokemon play this game. I bet there are a few right now even. I'm not asking you to understand all I am asking is you don't reveal this to anyone."

Mienshao thought about it before nodding. "I may not like it, but I will respect your wishes. Just don't let this harm anyone innocent." "But of course" Bisharp promised while bowing. And with that Mienshao departed.

#1 "Well I have to say." #2 "That was smooth." Bisharp turned to see Zweilous walking to him. "I take it you heard all that?" Bisharp asked.

#1 "But of course." #2 "Our only question is, can we trust her?" #1 "Or do we have to find a way to eliminate her?"

"That won't be necessary, I have everything under control." Bisharp assured. #1 "But, how can we be certain?" #2 "What makes you think we can trust her?" "Simple. Do as we planned. Don't sabotage anything." Bisharp said.

Zweilous looked at each other and shrugged before the two left to the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "I still don't know if I should trust Bisharp about his alliance." Mienshao doubted. "But for now I'll say nothing about as promised. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

 **Bisharp:** "I have to say, this competition is already getting quite challenging for me. But this is a challenge I won't give up easily on. That million Pokedollars will be in my grasp."

00000000000000

In the cafeteria, Aegislash, Aerodactyl, Gengar, and Absol were in a line getting their food.

Aero said "I'm telling you dude, it does not take that long." "And I'm telling you, it does." Aegislash responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Absol asked. "Aerodactyl and Aegislash are betting how long it takes for Tyrantrum to see Rufflet and make her want him dead." Gengar responded as he got his food.

"I say that it takes 5 seconds, and I'm right." Aero argued as he got his food. "And I'm telling you, it will take more than 5 seconds for it to happen." Aegislash retorted as he got his food."

"Geez, I almost feel sorry for the poor guy." Absol said. When Absol was next to get his food, Malik literally dropped garbage on his plate.

"Okay, I must be hallucinating because I could've sworn you just gave me garbage to eat." Absol said sarcastically.

"It is garbage. Just like you." Malik snickered. "Oh, that's what I thought. Here, give me a second." Absol then calls out "Oh, Roran. Lawsuit."

Immediately Roran burst out of the doors and sees the garbage on Absol's plate. Roran then shouts. "MALIK, WHAT THE #%*!?" "What!" Malik asked. "YOU CAN'T LITERALLY GIVE PEOPLE GARBAGE! THEY WILL STARVE AND I'LL HAVE A LAWSUIT AGAINST ME! NOW GIVE ABSOL ACTUAL FOOD OR I SWEAR TO ARCEUS WILL MAKE YOU PAY, LITERALLY AND PHYSICALLY!"

With that, Roran walked out the exit, saw the Aerodactyl shaped damage above, and glared at Aerodactyl while he laughed sighed and walked out.

Malik scowled "Fine." Malik then gives Absol actual food. "Thanks, ape boy. Only, I guess the only difference between this and garbage is that this is somewhat edible. See ya." Malik was livid and tried to grab him over the counter before Absol got way snickering.

Absol sits to the group on a table. "You know one of these days, he's gonna get you. You know that, right?" Aegislash asked Absol "Ya I know, but that ain't going to stop me.

Later Tyrantrum entered the cafeteria seeing Rufflet along by. Everyone started counting seconds. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6.

"RAAAAA! RUFFLET YOUR DEAD!" Tyrantrum started to chase Rufflet along the cafeteria. Aerodactyl sighed and gave Aegislash 10 Pokedollars. "Damn, dude. How did you know." Aerodactyl asked.

Aegislash responded. "I know how people think, and seeing that Tyrantrum was thinking of a reason to hurt Rufflet it took longer than just 5 seconds to react the way she did."

"Well, speaking of reasons ,why do you think Tyrantrum is trying to kill Rufflet?" Gengar said as he halfly enjoys the show. "Now, _that_ I would like to know." Absol smirked.

Tyrantrum was chasing Rufflet until Ferrothorn blocked her path. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SPIKE BOY!" Tyrantrum demanded.

"No. I can't let you hurt the poor dude. Why are you even trying to hurt him anyways?" Ferrothorn questioned. Tyrantrum was a little stunned he said that. Rufflet spoke up "Yeah, I would like to know as well."

Tyrantrum glared at him and responded. "I don't need no reason to hurt you. I just do it." "But, something happened to you to make you hate him so much." Ferrothorn retorted.

Tyrantrum looked shocked as if she was remembering something, but then grunted and walked away. "Thanks again, man. I owe you one." Rufflet said to Ferrothorn.

"Haha. No problem my little friend. Now come here." "No no. Wait!" But before he could finish that Ferrothorn started hugging him already puncturing him with his spikes. Everyone started to laugh as Rufflet was released.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet is again covered in bandages. "Look, don't get me wrong here. Ferrothorn is a cool dude. Really friendly, saved my life a couple of times, but why does he persist on hugging me? Does he always forget that he literally has spikes on his body?"

00000000000000

While the others were chatting away Aegislash called to his friends. "Absol, Aero, I need to talk to you in private." Aerodactyl and Absol both looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Aegislash to the forest.

"Okay, now that you have us here what do you exactly want?" Absol questioned. "Look I think you guys are great, and are skilled in your own ways. That being said, we should have an alliance." "Whoa whoa whoa, an alliance? Can't believe we're already getting that serious, dude." Aero responded.

Absol spoke and asked. "An alliance? Aren't alliances made by nothing but assholes and are led by assholes that are doomed to fail and crumble." "Well, considering we're all friends here, do I look like an asshole?!" Aegislash said.

Aero and Absol both looked at each other then shook their heads. "Good, now I'm not forcing you guys to do anything. I'm just suggest forming a team will help all of us get through." Aero and Absol both pondered.

"I may not like the sound of this alliance, but with you count me in." Aero excitedly said. "You and I are cool. I may only want to join one with you." Absol agreed."I am glad to hear you both accept to this alliance." Aegislash said as he gives a small salute,

"Care to maybe have one more in your alliance?" Gardevoir said as she approaches them from the trees. "Oh, this just got complicated." Absol whispered to Aero. "You're telling me, dude." Aero replied.

"And why exactly do you want to join?" Aegislash questioned. "Because none of you guys are staring at me like idiots. You know what you're doing." Everyone looked at her confused until Aegislash spoke up. "But, you would have anyone. Why? Why a bunch of misfits like us."

Gardevoir sighs. "All I want is to be treated normal person. You guys are the only ones who hasn't treated me like a goddess. That's why I want to join your alliance."

Aegislash ponders and turns to his team. "What do you guys think?" "I'm okay with whatever dude." Aero replied. Absol agreed with Aero. "I think we should. She seems like a nice gal.".

Aegislash nodded. "Then it's settled, but don't think we'll go easy on you just because you are our only female." "Wouldn't have it any other way." Gardevoir replied

"We shall call this alliance Team Storm, for we will blow the competition away. I promise I'll make sure we'll all make it to the finals. I intend to honor my word."

The next thing they hear is the intercom back at camp. "ATTENTION LOVELY CAMPERS. YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE AWAITS. MEET ME IN THE IN AUDITORIUM IN 30 MIN. AND YES WE HAVE ONE, HAVE FUN FINDING IT." Roran called out. "Well our challenge awaits. Let's head out." Aegislash said. Team Storm agrees, and heads out to find the auditorium.

00000000000000

Everyone found their way to the auditorium. It had two rows on opposite sides with enough sets for everyone to sit in. Roran and Malik were in the middle with a table with a box on it.

Roran was waiting for them happily. "Ah, I see you all have found the auditorium. Good. Take a seat, lovely laddies so we can start the fun." They all take a seat and before they knew it they were all strapped to their chairs.

"What the hell!" Tyrantrum said surprised. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. When you take a seat you will be strapped down, but of course you already know that now. Heh, heh, heh." Roran snickered.

"Oh good, you strap us all down. I'm so scared. Now are you gonna tell us the challenge, or are you gonna talk to us to death?" Scrafty drawled.

Roran gave him an annoyed look. "Alright smartass I'll tell the challenge, but first." Roran picked up Mr. Loud and went to the sleeping Glaceon. "WAKE UP, SNOW WHITE!"

Glaceon stirred up, yawned, and got up. "What time is it?" Glaceon said. "Time for today's challenge." Roran said excited. "Oh ok." Glaceon drawled.

"Now then, today's challenge is called _Truth or Dare, but mostly Truth_." "The hell does that mean?" Excadrill said.

"Let me tell you without being interrutped, shemole." Roran snickered. "Now this is how it works. I ask all of you one question. Truth or Dare. Now, if you pick truth, I will ask you a question about your life. If you answer truthfully, your team gets a point. If you pick dare you will have to do a dare that is randomly picked from this lovely box here, but if you complete the dare you won't get the point."

"What?!" Absol said. "That means that picking truth is the only way for teams to gain points!" Aegislash said in shock.

"That's right my boy. Also, if you don't answer the question truthfully then you will be forced to do the dare." Roran said. "And here's the best part. If you don't complete the challenge, your team loses one point. Doesn't that sound fun?" Roran snickered.

Everyone groaned and complained. "Wait, we have one less team member, which means they already have the lead." Weavile complained

"Well, you should have thought of that before losing the last challenge." Roran said. Weavile said nothing, as she just huffed.

"Anyways." Roran said rolling his eyes. "Let's start the fun, shall we? First off is Aerodactyl." "Ah, this sucks dude." Aero mumbled to himself "Aero, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course. Bring it on dude!" Aero said excitedly. "Oh, I will." Roran mumbled to himself. "Aero, is it true that you broke my intercom?"

Aero's face turned grim fast when he heard that. He remembered when he was flying and he accidentally knocked the intercom to the ground breaking it."Go ahead, answer that question. I dare you." Roran gave him a menacing glare.

"I, I can't answer that question." "What? Come on!" Chandelure complained. "Well, that's too bad. No point for your team then. Now let's go on to the other team then, shall we?"

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol sighs "Look, don't get me wrong. I pity the poor guy, but the man needs to step up. I mean, I piss off Malik all the time and I haven't died yet. Heh heh, yet."

 **Aerodactyl:** "Sorry dudes, but I can't admit that to Roran, I think he wants revenge for the stuff I keep breaking, or he may do worse."

00000000000000

Roran picks a dare off the box. "Aero, I dare you to get shot by a cannon." "Ah man, that can't be good." Aero sighed. "Bet not, but let's do it anyways, shall we?"

00000000000000

Aero was strapped in the cannon, ready to be launched. "Are you sure this is legal?" Aero asked. "I'm sure it is. In some country. FIRE!"

BAM!

Aero was shot into the air screaming all the way. "Is he all right?" Mienshao asked. "I'm sure he's fine. It's you that needs to be worried. Onwards to the next contestant."

Other truths and dares were made. Rufflet not admitting his truth so he had to get hugged by Ferrothorn. That didn't go well for him.

But some people did tell the truth. Like Elektrike admitting that she burned down her school just because of the people there, which scared everyone.

Aggron admitted that he one time played tea party with his sister. Eelektross laughed, but Aggron just punched him square in the mouth.

Most played and the with the score 4-5 with the ones with are Weavile, Tyrantrum, Roserade, Absol, Aegislash, and Bisharp. "Okay, with so few contestants remaining, let's wrap this up."

Roran said. "Now, the next person is Weavile. "Oh great. This should be good." Weavile murmured. "Weavile, Truth or Dare." "Truth of course. Who is actually dumb enough to pick dare?" Weavile said sharply.

"Snover did of course." Roran answered as he turns to said Snover. "Hey. I forgot that Dares don't give points. I said I was sorry." Snover defended.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways. Weavile is it true that you've been doing something that others don't know? Let's say... keeping something from them." "Well of course, everyone hides something smartass." Weavile retorted.

"Hey, hey hey! No need for name calling, Ice Queen." Roran snickers. "I mean, by your hiding something from your team. Like, maybe something they'll be pissed about?" Everyone stared at Weavile suspiciously.

Pyroar wondered. " _Is he talking about the alliance?"_. Kadabra was also thinking that this was about the alliance, as he gives a nod to Sylveon and Tyrantrum who nods back.

Weavile sighs before admitting. "Okay it's true, I have been using all the hot water.". "I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMEONE HAS BEEN HOGGING IT ALL!" Malik roared.

Kadabra wasn't convinced that was the truth so he asked. "Why do you need all that water?" "It's hard to get warm when you're an ice type, and I can't be near fire so water is the next best thing." "YEAH, BUT YOU DON'T NEED THAT MUCH WATER!"

"Malik, why do you care anyways? Surely your private hut has it's own water heater." Absol argued. "IT'S HARD TO GET IT WHEN YOU HAVE THIS POSER STEALING IT TOO!" Malik roared as he pointed at Roran.

"But, I need it to look my best." Roran said, proudly "Yeah, sure you do." Malik scowled. "Anyways, Weavile you get the point. Next up is Aegislash." Aegislash sighed "Great. Just pleasant." "Aegislash, Truth or Dare?" Roran asked

"Truth just get this over with." Aegislash drawled. "Wow, such a let down. Anyways Aegislash is it true that you were bullied as a Honedge and was pranked on many times?" Aegislash sighs "Yes that is quite true." "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Roran said giving a sly smile. Gardevoir looks at Aegislash in shock.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "Oh, Aegislash. He must have had a rough childhood. How did he get through that."

 **Absol:** Absol sighs "You're not the only one with a rough childhood Aegislash. Maybe not the same, but you and me both pal"

00000000000000

"Up next we have Absol, so tell me Truth or Dare." Absol sighs "Why me, Truth of course." "Okay then. Absol were you the one that put honey on Malik while he was sleeping causing Beedrills to attack him?"

Absol faced turned pale when he looked at the mad Infernape. "You know I've been wondering who did that. Absol tell us. Come on, I $%# ing dare you!"

Absol gulped and said. "I plead the fifth." "Well in that case that means you're not answering which means dare time. Absol I dare you to-" Roran looks at the dare again and turn to Malik. "Malik did you rig the cards?"

"What of course not I would never do a thing like that!" Malik said looking innocent. Roran sighed and continued to read the card. "I dare you to survive Malik for one minute." Absol jaws dropped while everyone just gasped and stared in shock.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was just swearing many words as he bangs his head against the wall repeatedly.

 **Weavile:** "I don't give him 1 min. I give him 30 seconds until Malik kills him." Weavile said as she folded her arms.

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet stares in shock "Does Tyrantrum want to kill me as much as Malik does with Absol. If so than I have no chance on the show."

00000000000000

"OH COME ON THAT HAS TO BE RIGGED!" Absol yelled. "Yeah come on Malik put that card there and made sure Absol would take it. This isn't fair." Aegislash argued. "Give him another dare dude." Aero complained

"Hey I can't control this once the dare is set he has to take it. I mean it's just one minute right?" Roran says, shrugging. Absol sighs. "Guys it's fine I'll take it. Ape boy can't kill me so I'll do it."

Malik is cracking his knuckles. "This is just deserves.""Okay one, two, and the minute begins." Roran yelled out.

Malik immediately jumps to Absol as he dodges his barrage of attacks while Absol's horn keeps on shaking violently. "Come on, hold still so I can hit you!" Malik shouted. "Sorry with this horn here. You ain't hitting me pal." Absol snickered.

"I don't get it why is Malik hitting him?" Chandelure asked. "Because, Absol's horn tells him of any danger approaching, and in combat it basically tells him where any attack will be at. Making Absol have a sixth sense." Aegislash responded. "So no matter where Malik hits Absol can dodge it?" Aero asked. "As long as he has the stamina yes." Aegislash said.

"Not bad Absol. Not bad at all." Kommo-o muttered. Meanwhile Malik was still struggling to hit Absol while he dodges perfectly. "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT!" Malik then shoots flames from his mouth, trying to hit the Absol.

Absol laughs. "Like that's going to hit me. Wow, and I thought you were actually a threat. Guess you're nothing but an overgrown Chimchar." Malik roars before performing a Flare Blitz to hit him. While he dodged it, the fire around singed Absol barely.

"RRRRR. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER SICKLE BOY, BUT I AIN'T DONE YET!" Malik than approaches Absol fast, going for a Close Combat. Absol couldn't dodge it, with his body singed. Malik was about to punch him until a bell rang.

"Time's up, Malik. Your fun is over, sadly." Roran says as he smirks. Malik was furious. "ARE YOU SERIOUS, I ALMOST HAD HIM! THIS IS BULL *$#!" Absol sighs in relief. "Wow, saved by the bell again. I must be lucky. Sorry, Fireboy guess you weren't fast enough, but hey it was fun seeing you squirm. Heh heh."

"WATCH IT SICKLE BOY JUST WAIT UNTIL I GUESS MY CHANCE TO END YOU!" Roared Malik. "Until then Malik, get over here. the challenge hasn't ended for you." Roran said. Malik was glaring daggers at Absol and Absol was sticking his tongue out at him until Malik reluctantly went back to his area.

"Haha. That was fun. The next one up is Tyrantrum!" Roran shouted. Tyrantrum just snorted. "Tyrantrum. Truth or-" "Truth" Tyrantrum retorted. "Ah, I see you're a sourpuss too ah. Very well. Tyrantrum, why do you hate Rufflet?" Tyrantrum is surprised that question was asked. "Yeah, I would like to know too." Rufflet said.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Aero says its childhood, Weavile says bad parenting, and Aegislash thinks it's because she has a broken heart by a bird mon. All I care is that if they all lose, I get all the money. Heh heh."

 **Weavile:** Weavile crosses her arms "You better have screwed up parents Tyrantrum."

00000000000000

Tyrantrum looks at everyone, sighs, then answers. "Because you remind me of him." "What?" Rufflet said confused.

"When I was a Tyrunt, all the kids in school didn't like me. I looked scary, threatening, no one wanted to know me. Except there this one Rufflet that did. Him and I became fast friends. We used to do everything together, play together. Until I have evolved. I became the form I am now, but my friend gained new fears of me. The only one I would call a friend left me in fear. So I became enraged more than ever. Now everytime I see you I just have newfound rage." Everyone was looking at her jaws dropped.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Welp Aegislash won the bet, but at least he promised me a cut of the money. Heh heh"

 **Aerodactyl:** "Ah come on. Not again."

 **Weavile:** Weavile punched the wall hard. "DAMMIT!"

 **Aegislash:** "23, 24, 25," Aegislash said as he was counting the money away.

00000000000000

"Rufflet I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I know you aren't the real one." Tyrantrum said.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to stop?" Rufflet said getting excited. "Nope, I'm still gonna try to rip you to shreds."

Rufflet was then appalled "What. Why?" "Because it's fun watching you squirm." Tyrantrum smirked. Rufflet sighs "Why does Arceus hate me?".

"Well, now that we got that aside, we have a problem." Roran said. "If Bisharp and Roserade answer their question, then the score will be tied, and I don't like ties. So here's how this is going to work. I will ask you both one question. Whoever answers truthfully will score the point and win their team the challenge. Sounds fair?"

"As long as I win, I don't care." Bisharp responded. "Don't think I will go easy on you." Roserade replied back. "Okay then. First off. Roserade, do you have a crush on someone on this island?" Roran asked. Roserade was shocked and blushed. Everyone looked to her surprised.

00000000000000

 **Roserade:** "How does Roran know I have a crush on someone? I thought I kept it hidden well."

 **Roran:** Roran sits there laughing maniacally and calms down. "We're not stupid."

00000000000000

"...and Bisharp do you hate yourself, and if so why?" It was Bisharp's turn to be appalled. "So which one will answer first?" Roran asked. Both Roserade and Bisharp were speechless. Everyone was encouraging them to answer.

"Come on, Roserade! It's just a little crush!" Weavile shouted. "Bisharp, we won't judge you for your self-hatred." Kommo-o assured. Mienshao was giving Bisharp a worried look.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "Bisharp, I know that you're in an alliance and only care for yourself, but why do I have this feeling of wanting to help you?"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp glares at the camera and sighs "I might as well tell to give us the win. Don't want anyone to vote me off because of it."

00000000000000

Roserade thinks to himself. " _There's no way I can tell anyone especially not him. What will he think of me, but if I don't my team will lose and I may be voted off because of it."_

Bisharp thinks to himself, and gives a deep sigh before speaking up. "Yes, I hate myself. I always strive to become the best for my parents, but I hate myself for doing that. Because of that I had no friends in childhood. No one to relate to. I was all alone. And I regret everything that happened."

Mienshao was shocked and was about to say something until Roran spoke before her. "Well since Bisharp here told us the truth that means him and the Respected Reshirams win again! And the prize is another hot tub, because why not, right?"

All the Respected Reshirams cheered. Bisharp was congratulated by many of them making him feel proud of himself. Absol gave Aegislash a high five. Ferrothorn was so happy that he gave Rufflet was hug. Rufflet was not happy about that. He almost died. Again.

"And for the Zealous Zekroms you know what that means. Meet me at the campfire tonight for your elimination ceremony." All the Zealous Zekroms groaned and complained.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile crosses her arms. "Well, after today's fiasco, I think I know who to vote off."

 **Kadabra:** "This is my chance. If I can convince Tyrantrum that Weavile's alliance is a threat then she will join my alliance. And I have the perfect plan too."

00000000000000

Kadabra went to Tyrantrum and Sylveon near the shacks. "What do you want?" Tyrantrum scowled. "I was hoping you were considering the alliance." Kadabra inquired.

"Well I'm in, but Tyrantrum still doubts it." Sylveon says. "I still don't think this alliance thing is a good idea." Tyrantrum doubted.

"I assure you, Weavile's alliance is dangerous they will eliminate anyone they please." Kadabra said. "Oh, please. There are only three people, how can they be that dangerous?" Tyrantrum asked. "They will have their way. I'm already predicting they will vote off Roserade."

"But why? At least she didn't lose us points." Sylveon asks. "Because she didn't win the challenge and Weavile wants her way. If Roserade is eliminated than you you know that she is a threat." Kadabra said.

Tyrantrum snorted. "Fine, if Roserade is eliminated, then I'll think about it." "Then it's settled then." Kadabra said as he separated from them.

00000000000000

Weavile and her group were walking to the elimination ceremony when Pyroar approaches her. "Hey Weavile, can we talk?" Weavile arched her brow and smiled. "Sure, hey guys I'll meet you there." Eelektross and Aggron nodded as they went ahead.

"What do you want to talk about?" Weavile asked. "I-I want to join your alliance." Weavile widened her eyes before immediately taking her to a private area. "First of all, how did you know, and second of all why should I?" Weavile said darkly.

"I-I just guessed that you did with having that group around. And because we're friends right?" Pyroar said. "I can help you with votes convincing people to vote who you want."

Weavile gave a thoughtful pose before speaking again. "If you can convince people to vote for Roserade, then I will have you in deal?" Pyroar nodded. "I won't let you down mam." Weavile snickered. "I like the sound of that, now get me those votes.". Pyroar nodded and went to the others.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "Convincing the others to vote Roserade won't be hard. I just have to use my wits and charms them and I will be in the alliance. This is turning out better than I thought."

 **Weavile:** "This is great! If Pyroar can pull this off, then I won't be suspected of manipulating the votes. Pyroar may be a valuable asset to the team after all."

00000000000000

"You want us vote off Roserade? Why?" Brionne said with Snover, Elgyem, Vulpix, Scrafty, and Glaceon along side her. "I know it may be strange, but she could have won us the challenge." Pyroar said. "But at least she didn't have us lose a point like Scrafty.

"Heh it isn't that I was scared. I just didn't care to do it." Scrafty defended. "Look I know that we should vote him off, but look at this. Scrafty can be eliminated anytime, no offense." Pyroar said. "None taken." Scrafty drawled. "But how can we trust Roserade. She chose herself over the team. How can we know she doesn't do that again?"

Everyone looked at each other looking convinced. "Are you sure we have to?" Snover asked. "You don't have to, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm just telling you that you may need to consider the options." With that, she walked off leaving them pondering."

00000000000000

The Respected Reshirams were partying again with more in both of there hottubs. Bisharp was enjoying the view and was about to head to the other two until Mienshao stepped in front of him.

"Well greetings Mienshao. What do you wish to speak of?" Bisharp asked. "I-I want to apologize." Bisharp arched his brow at her. "Why would you need to do that?"

"For what happened to you. Not having friends. Always being alone." Mienshao said. Bisharp nodded. "Thanks, but there is no need to worry. Though I may have had no friends it helped me with life." "Well maybe you don't need to do that anymore." Bisharp was puzzled again. "What do you mean by that." "I can be your friend." Mienshao insisted.

Bisharp widened his eyes a little. "Really even though that I am in an al-" "I don't care about that. Let's just keep leave that behind, and allow us to be friends." Mienshao suggested. Bisharp nodded in acknowledgment. "I would like that." He held his hand to shake and she gladly accepted. "I will see you again then?" Bisharp asked. "Of course can't wait till next time."

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "I am glad I did that. Maybe with time I can help him become a better person. Only in due time." Mienshao said giving a warm smile.

 **Bisharp:** "This is good. With her as my friend. I can have her off my back about the alliance, and I can persuade her for her vote. This competition is becoming easier and easier each day."

00000000000000

They walked away smiling before Bisharp went to the two alliance members. #1 "What was that ayy?" #2 "We have ourselves a lady friend here?" Zweilous said giving him a sly smile.

"She will only provide votes to help win. Nothing more." Bisharp assured. "I think this is good for you Bisharp." Kommo-o said proudly. "As I said nothing more. Let's go we should celebrate with our fellow friends. And with that they all went to the others to have the party.

00000000000000

Aegislash was thinking in thought when Absol was talking to him. "So you had a messed up childhood too ay?" Absol said.

Aegislash sighs. "In a way yes, but I learned to get over that quickly." "Well I guess we're not so different after all." All Aegislash did was chuckle

"You know Gardevoir looked worried when you said that." Absol said. "Oh really now?" Aegislash said as he looked to Gardevoir conversing with Chandelure. Gardevoir turned to him and waved at him.

Aegislash gave a salute to her in reply. "You know if I was guessing I say you like her Slash." Absol said giving a small smile. "Don't be ridiculous, although she is a good ally to have, that would never happen." "Whatever you say friend. Heh, heh." Absol snickered.

00000000000000

All the Zealous Zekroms were gathered at the elimination ceremony.

"Well Zealous Zekroms. I thought that loss would help you win this challenge, but I guess I was wrong you all still suck." Roran said.

"Oh shut it salon boy and just get on with it." Scrafty drawled. Roran growled at him. "Scrafty I swear, your so lucky that you're not eliminate tonight." Roran said as he chucked the poffin at Scrafty. Scrafty just rolled his eyes as he got his Pokeblock and started eating it.

"Next we have Snover, Glaceon, Vulpix, Elgyem, and Brionne." They all smiled as they grabbed their Pokeblock.

"Type Null, Greninja, Excadrill, Sylveon, Kadabra, Tyrantrum." Roran continued as they got their Pokeblock.

"Aggron, Eelektross, Pyroar." Pyroar sighed as she wasn't in the bottom two again.

Though, it was now Weavile and Roserade were at the bottom two. Roserade looked worried while Weavile just kept her cool composure. "Ah Weavile you're here maybe because now everyone knows you've been using all the hot water." Roran snickered. "Ah screw off Roran." Weavile hissed.

"Ah touchy touchy Ice Queen. Anyways Roserade you're here because you didn't win your team the challenge, but will that be your downfall." Roserade was just looking nervous hoping she wasn't eliminated. "And the last Pokeblock goes to . . .

...

...

...

...

...Weavile." Weavile smirked as she got her Pokeblock. Roserade sighs "I've been voted off? Not surprising after the challenge today. Just hope I could've stayed a little longer."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "Yes it worked. Now Weavile should let me in the alliance."

 **Weavile:** Weavile smirked "Wow Pyroar actually pulled it off. I guess I'll actually let her in the team. She may be a valuable asset yet."

 **Kadabra:** "Well with this elimination this should convince Tyrantrum to join the alliance. This will go well indeed."

 **Tyrantrum:** "Well Kadabra was righ.t Roserade was eliminated. Fine I'll join his alliance, for now."

00000000000000

Roserade was leaving to the docks when she heard her name called out.

"Wait up, Roserade!" Larvesta said as she ran to her. "What are you doing here Larvesta?" Roserade asked. "I came to say goodbye. I'll miss you." Roserade gave her a warm smile. "Ah thanks, glad to know that someone here cares. I just wish that-" "Your crush knew you liked him." Larvesta answered.

Roserade got flustered then sighed. "Yes my crush. Larvesta can you do me a favor?" "Of course what is it Roserade?" Larvesta asked. "Can you later on tell my crush I like him." Roserade said.

She went to her and whispered him the name of her crush. Larvesta's eyes widened a little. "Yeah I think I can do that. How long do you want?" "Either till you're eliminated or tell the merge. Either way don't tell him now I don't know if I could take it."

"Of course. I'll do it." Larvesta said. "Thank you, see ya later." She said as she left on the Lapras, waving her goodbyes.

00000000000000

 **Roserade:** "Well I didn't make it long, but at least I wasn't the first one eliminated. Guess my appearance didn't matter as much as I thought it did. My mistake. Who do I think will win? Larvesta isn't bad, but most importantly I just want my crush to win. Good luck, hope you make it far."

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta sighed deeply "Oh man, how am I going to keep this secret from him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

00000000000000

Weavile and Pyroar was with her group in the forest. "Well Pyroar, you held your end of the bargain. That means we will let you in our alliance." Weavile said with a sly smile.

"Welcome to the team Pyroar." Eelektross said while shaking her head. "Hey now, Four members with this we will grow into a powerful alliance!" Aggron roared out. "Thank you. Thank you all. I will not disappoint you all." Pyroar said with excitement.

"Well with welcomes aside, we have business to do." Weavile said. "What do you mean more members?" Aggron asked "Yes after the next challenge we will ask Excadrill in our alliance, then someone like Dartrix in the other team." Weavile answered.

"With all these members, we should surely control the votes." Eelektross said. "Yes, and with you Pyroar persuading the other Pokemon who to vote, we should play this game long enough to get us to the finals." Pyroar nodded and confirmed. "Of course Weavile, that should be easy."

Weavile snickered. "With this alliance and the votes we will make it to the finals unstoppable. TO TEAM SLASH!" "TO TEAM SLASH!" Everyone yelled out.

00000000000000

Kadabra had Tyrantrum and Sylveon meetup. "So with Roserade voted out will that convince you to join the alliance Tyrantrum?" Kadabra asked.

Tyrantrum sighs, "Yeah I'll join your alliance Kadabra. Weavile is just too much of a threat." "And I said I'll join your team Kadabra." Sylveon assured. "Then it is settled we will be called Team Excursion for we will slowly, but surely take down all the members of Team Slash." Kadabra said.

"Who is our first target?" Tyrantrum asked. "First we need to take down any potential members of Team Slash, like Excadrill." "That shouldn't be too hard. Gives the perfect revenge for the hard-ass mole." Sylveon said smirking.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow for now let's not to not cause suspicion." Everyone nodded as they took their separate ways.

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "This alliance will help give me the edge to get far, and I can also finally take that bitch down. This is going perfect."

 **Tyrantrum:** "I still don't trust Kadabra fully yet, Kadabra I swear if you give me any doubt I will end you." Tyrantrum said darkly.

 **Kadabra:** "This alliance will help me defeat Weavile and her alliance. Watch out Weavile for I will get you off this island before you know it. Heh heh."

00000000000000

Roran was at the dock clapping. "Well with all these alliances and relationships forming so quickly. This season should turn out well. And imagine the ratings. Ah the ratings." Roran was then savoring the moment before speaking again. "Roserade gave her teammates doubts of her loyalty for not revealing her secret causing her to be eliminated. Now the next challenge will be amusing to all you laddies. A challenge when Pokemon will finally settle their differences if you know what I mean. Heh heh. What will happen in the episode? Will the Zealous Zekroms actually win a challenge? Doubt it, but hey at least can hope right. Heh heh. Which member of Team Slash, and Scursion will be eliminated first. When will Roserade secret be revealed?" Roran then says as he raises his hands in the air. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!".

00000000000000

 **And that my wonderful laddies was the second challenge *crowd applauds***

 **Now I know that Roserade was eliminated, but her role in the story will not be over. That I assure you. I have to say tho, I guess her head wasn't in the competition if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*.**

 **And yes, I get it. There are a LOT of alliances, but stay with me here because there will be more, and some will be broken down in the process, but which one's will be gone tho? I'll let you figure that out. *he ducks as a chair was thrown at him* Note to self: don't leave them cliffhangers.**

 **So when we come back my wonderful laddies the campers will have a series of battles for the top. Oh you think I was kidding? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *He laughs some more as he slowly walks away***

 **Roserade: I would appreciate it if you would review everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4:Crown for the Hill

**Ah yes. It appears we have another episode of Total Pokemon Island. EXCELLENT! Now lets sit back, eat some popcorn and enjoy the show** **shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four

"Fore!" Roran had a golf club hitting a golf ball into the ocean. He turns to the camera and waves at it. "Hello there, lovely laddies. And welcome to Total Pokemon Island. Last time, the happy campers had to play a fun game of truth or dare. While truth was the only way to get points, many people had to do dares and even some of them had their team lose points. Roserade couldn't reveal her crush to everyone in the sudden death match with Bisharp, causing her to be eliminated. More alliances were made, questions have been answered, and romance has started blooming. What will happen in this episode? What lovely challenge will I give to my victims-I mean competitors next? Yeah, that's what I mean." Just then, Roran heard cries from Rufflet, Tyrantrum was chasing him. "Will Rufflet's bad luck ever end?" Roran said as he raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of Total Pokemon Island!"

00000000000000

Absol was walking on the campgrounds thinking of new ways to torture Malik when suddenly. "Hey there Absol." Absol turns around and sees Pyroar calling to him and starts heating up.

"Oh, h-hey there Pyroar. What's up?" "Oh not much. I just thought I could just talk to you that's all. Since we are on different teams, I thought we could at least spend some time to talk while we have it."Absol smiled sheepishly. "O-Of course, that sounds great." Pyroar sits down. "Are you okay? You look a little bit flustered."

Absol realizes this and tries to calm down. "Nothing, nothing's wrong with me." Absol retorted. "I'm just a little anxious of today's challenge that's all." Pyroar chuckled at Absol's comment. "Oh okay then. Well don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be great out." Absol laughed nervously as he got flustered again. "Heh heh, thanks."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Why the hell does Pyroar love to torment me."

 **Pyroar:** "Weavile says I should get to know some people on the enemy team. So that we can exploit them later on." Pyroar then smirks. "But, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with them tho. Especially, that Absol. He just makes it so easy for me to tease him."

00000000000000

"So, how is your experience here so far?" Mienshao asked Bisharp. They were on the balcony on one of the cabins chatting.

"I have to say, this competition is a good way to sharpen my skills, and the chance to win a million dollars. I'd say that's a win-win." Bisharp answered. "Is that all you think of this?" Mienshao said with a concerned look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you what to socialize, get to know people, make this experience better?". Bisharp scoffed and replied. "Why should I? As you already know, I don't have the time to make friends. Why should I try to?" "Because that was the past. If you make friends you'll have people with you. Alliances aren't everything you know." Mienshao said as she smiled.

"Hmph, alliances also help you win though." Bisharp replied. Mienshao then started laughing. Bisharp arched his brow at her. "What's so funny?" "Alliances help their members out. Doesn't that make it the same way as friends?" Bisharp perked up when he heard that.

"Either way, they help make you a better person. You'll see." Mienshao said as the two see Greninja motioning her. "I gotta go, see you later?" Bisharp nodded. "Yeah, see ya." Mienshao left to chat with Greninja and left Bisharp in thought.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "I don't need friends. I only need alliances and votes to win. Even though what Mienshao said about alliances is true." Bisharp gave a thoughtful pose then shook his head. "No, like I said I need no one. Never have before, so why start now?"

00000000000000

Kommo-o met with Bisharp where he was thinking. "Greetings, Bisharp. What exactly are you pondering?" Kommo-o asked. Bisharp was giving a thoughtful pose. "Thinking about what Mienshao said."

"What, about having more friends to make you more positive in life?" Kommo-o finished. Bisharp glared at him with wide eyes. "How did you-" "I in a way had the same problem. You should probably consider it." Kommo-o advised. "I'll keep that in mind." Bisharp muttered.

"Speaking of alliances, do you think we should increase our members?" "Why exactly would we do that? We already have the necessary members to control the votes." Bisharp asked. "But we don't have exactly have anyone to fully persuade the pre-evolutions."Kommo-o replied.

Bisharp widened his eyes in shock. He forgot about the pre-evolutions and how to control them. "You're right, but who would be a good candidate?" They pondered. "How about Litten?" Kommo-o suggested. "Litten, huh? Why him?"

"Ever since he has been on the show, his friend Dartrix has constantly harassed him about evolving. Maybe if we sympathized with him it could get him to join our alliance."

Bisharp pondered for a moment. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Let's find him and convince him to join. That should capitalize our votes." Kommo-o nodded as they headed off away.

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** "I didn't just tell him that to get more members. I wanted to help the poor cat. He needs more people to help his self-esteem. It's killing two pidgeys with one Stone Edge. Plus it was getting rather annoying, just hearing both Zweilous heads bickering all day."

00000000000000

Greninja and Mienshao were walking to the Cafeteria and talking along the way. "So Bisharp didn't expect that, but..." "He's just a friend. A very complicated friend, but a friend nonetheless." Mienshao retorted.

"Are you sure? He doesn't really seem the friendly type. More like the serious, do anything to win type." Greninja said doubtedly. "I don't doubt what you say, but I still have hopes for him. I will make sure he turns better for everyone and himself." Mienshao said.

"Fair enough. I respect your wishes, for you are my friend." Greninja said smiling. "And I am the same for you." Mienshao replied. "At least you aren't Eelektross." Greninja grunted

"Why? Do you not like Eelektross? You've been like that ever since the Truth or Dare challenge." Mienshao said. "No, I don't trust people who get real friendly with everyone. He's hiding some other motive with that cocky attitude. Like how he didn't admit his truth last challenge. It's just sickening." "I'll just leave you with that thought." Mienshao said smiling.

000000000000000

Litten was arguing with Dartrix again at the beach. "I say this one last time, birdbrain. I don't want to evolve, and I don't need to evolve. I like who I am. Why can't you accept that?" Litten said annoyed.

"Because we all have to evolve sometime. Evolution makes you stronger, faster, smarter, and more importantly, it makes you more handsome like me." Dartrix said while moving his hair away from his eyes. "Oh I'm missing so much. How could I ever live without evolving?" Litten said sarcastically. "Look. I know we're family and all, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you say. I make my own choices, and I say I'm not evolving."

"I'm only looking out for you, Litten. Us bros have to make it together, along with Brionne, and evolving will help you grow stronger and help you survive. You'll thank me after you evolve." Dartrix said. "Yeah, the moment I evolve is when Grumpigs start flying." Litten said rolling his eyes.

"I'm out. See ya, and don't bring this up again." Litten said as he walked away from Dartrix. Dartrix sighs "Stubborn as always I see?" "Oh! Dartrix, you ready for our date?" Dartrix turns and smiles at Staravia. "Coming dear." Dartrix says as flew off with Staravia.

00000000000000

Litten was walking along the sand when he was called. "Hey Litten." Litten turned and smiled to see Vulpix. "Hey Vulpix. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I saw you arguing with Dartrix. Is everything alright?" Vulpix said with a worried look. "Yah, just the usual. Telling me I should evolve, but I don't want to. I swear, sometimes it gets really annoying." Litten said, looking down.

"Well, if I was family, I wouldn't want you to evolve if you didn't want to. I don't want to evolve, and I'm fine." Vulpix said. "Exactly. Finally someone understands me. Why evolve if you're happy now?" Litten said excitedly.

Vulpix giggled. "I wouldn't want you to evolve. You're already really cute." "Yeah, I shouldn't. Wait, did you just call me cute?" Litten inquired. Vulpix perked up and just realized what she just said.

00000000000000

 **Vulpix:** "No no no no no no no no! I told him I liked him. He'll think I'm weird. Why am I so stupid?" Vulpix said hyperventilating.

 **Litten:** Litten was just staring into space. "Did she just call me cute?"

00000000000000

Vulpix was tensed by sighed. "Yeah, I think you're pretty cute. Please don't think I'm weird." "Oh no. I don't think you're weird. In fact I think you're cute too." Litten murmured at that part, but she still heard it.

Vulpix blushed. "Really? You think I'm cute?" Litten also blushed. "Heh heh, of course. Your caring attitude and understanding. I'll be a lucky cat if I ever get the chance." Vulpix giggled at his compliment. "Aww you're so kind."

"Well I was hoping maybe after today's challenge... we could go on a date?" Litten asked. Vulpix blushed again. "I would love that." "Great!" Litten then coughed trying to be cool. "I mean that's cool I'll see you later?" "Of course see you then." Vulpix said as she walked off happily.

"Wow I'm lucky." Litten mumbled to himself. "Greetings Litten." Litten jumped a little bit and turned around to see Bisharp approaching him. "I'm didn't mean to make you spooked." Bisharp said.

"Heh heh no problem, but what are you doing here Bisharp?" Litten asked. "I would like to ask you if you want to be in an alliance with me." Litten was surprised to hear that. "What! You want me in an alliance why me?"

"Because I want to help you. You seem to be constantly told what to do. Like say evolving when you don't want to?" Bisharp said. Litten thought about that. "That is true." "We wouldn't force you to do anything. We can be your allies if you ever need us. We can look out for each other. All you need to do is help us vote who deserves to be off."

Litten thought about this sounding very convincing. "And you wouldn't care if I didn't evolve?" Litten asked. "Of course not. We would never tell you to evolve simply on preference. In fact, I bet you could be very useful in the form you have now." Bisharp replied.

Litten liked the thought of that before nodding. "Okay I'll join your alliance." "That is excellent news. Come, I will show you to the others. Your new friends." Bisharp said moving his hands to lead the way. They both went to the forest to group up.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** "Ah this is the best day of my life. I get to go on a date with a hot chick, no pun intended, and I join an alliance who doesn't care about my current form. Honestly, things can't get any better can it?"

 **Bisharp:** "As predicted I convinced Litten to join our alliance. This is going well if we ever lose a challenge. Thanks for the advice Kommo-o. I owe you one."

00000000000000

Bisharp led Litten to the forest to meet with the rest of the alliance. "Litten I would like to introduce you to Kommo-o and Zweilous." Litten turns to see them waves.

"Greetings little one I hope we can be good allies within the near future." Kommo-o said bowing. #1 "So this is the new guy huh?" #2 "Doesn't look to strong.". "Yeah and maybe your too chatty ever thought of that?" Litten retorted. Both Zweilous heads growled.

"Settle down guys. Litten I formed this meeting for you to meet everyone. Now that we did that. You can return to what you wanted to do." BIsharp said. "Wait when. Do we meet up again?" Litten asked.

"Only after challenges if we win or lose to choose who to vote. We don't want anyone to suspect us in an alliance." "Hmm I guess that works." Litten said.

"Of course now let's disperse in case anyone walks by dismissed." Bisharp said. With that they left and went back to the campgrounds.

00000000000000

 **Zweilous:** #1 "I don't like that feline brat." #2 "He gets on my nerves."

00000000000000

Weavile and Pyroar were walking out from the Cafeteria chatting. "So who do you think is next?" Pyroar asked.

"I'd say Sylveon, she wanted to become the leader in our cabin. I'd of course disagreed with that stupid idea and things didn't go well." Weavile replied. "Hmm, she has to screw up pretty bad to be on the chopping block."Pyroar said.

Weavile thought about that comment. "Hmm, yeah you're right, but we'll find a way if we lose again, and after that we'll get Excadrill to join our alliance." Weavile said clenching her fists. "I have to say Weavile this alliance of yours is growing to the point where we control all the votes." Pyroar said impressed.

"Exactly. All we have to do is gather enough, convince enough people, and we can make it far past the merge then it's all just who deserves the money more." Weavile said admiring her plan. "I'm just glad that I won't be in the chopping block for a while." Pyroar said sighing with relief.

"Of course Pyroar your my friend I wouldn't let you go so easily." Weavile assured. "Thanks." "By the way, did you do what I asked?" Weavile asked. "Yeah, I got to be with Absol and talked with him." "Good. As long as we have someone we could used that as our advantage." Weavile said as they continue to walk away.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "To be honest, I don't know how long she'll last, but I'm still going to try to keep her for a while. Pyroar is one of the few females here who aren't completely useless."

00000000000000

Litten, Gengar, and Rufflet were all playing cards. "Got any threes?" Gengar said. "Go fish" Litten replied. "Oh come on. Everytime I ask for a card and you don't have one."

"Then why don't you ask Rufflet for cards?" Litten asked rolling his eyes. "Because you also take all his cards." "Guys you know I'm still here right." Rufflet said.

Suddenly Chandelure came in through the door. "Hey, do you mind were having a game here." Gengar complained. Chandelure just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways Roran told us we have another challenge. He said to follow him to there."

00000000000000

Ferrothorn and Nidoqueen were near the campgrounds having a good conversation. "I have to say all these challenges are fun." Ferrothorn said joyfully. "I agree it's good to have friends in competitions like these." Nidoqueen agreed.

"Yeah, but a lot of people take it so seriously. Why can't we all have fun" Nidoqueen sighed. "I don't know, but hey at least you and I are good friends." Ferrothorn gave her a warm smile. "Yeah that's nice."Ferrothorn said.

Ferrothorn then looked up to the sky to see Datrix and Staravia flying really close together. "Man look at that aren't that cute together." Nidoqueen nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised they're not a thing yet." "There not?" Ferrothorn said surprised.

"Hey, Roran says we have a challenge today come on." Datrix said. "Well I guess we have to go." Nidoqueen said sadly. "To bad I was hoping to chat more." "Don't worry I'm sure we have plenty of time for that." Ferrothorn assured.

00000000000000

Roran led the campers to a large hill. The hill was tall and space to battle in. "Okay lovely laddies. I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here?" Roran said.

"Oh let me guess, we're doing some challenge where it involves that hill over there. Oh I'm so thrilled." Scrafty drawled sarcastically. "Shut it hoodlum!" Roran cried out before coughing. "Well before we start this."

Roran picks up Mr. loud and walks to Glaceon. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" GLaceon yawned and woke up. "Hmm, why am I awake?"

Roran snickered "Because it's challenge time silly. Anywho. This challenge is called Crown for the Hill." "Crown for the Hill?" Absol questioned. "Yes, Crown for the Hill. Malik can you explain I'm tired of doing it all the time."

"Alright maggots!" Malik said out loud. "This is how it works. We randomly pick two people to go up that hill and battle it out, but no using your powers or moves. Only your brute force. The goal is to knock someone off the hill to gain a point. We do this 5 times and whoever gets the most points wins. Now are there any questions?"

Rufflet raised his wing. "What about flying?" "No flying is allowed. Any flying will count as automatic elimination. That includes gliding ghost types." All the ghost and flying types groaned and complained.

"Anyways. Let's get fun started shall we?" Roran said while getting a familiar wooden box. "Okay first is Rufflet." "Oh come on." Rufflet whined. "And the opponent he's facing is..." Roran's faced turned fast in shock. "Oh god." "What who's he facing?" Aegislash said.

Roran tried to hold his laughter. "He's facing Tyrantrum." Everyone jaws dropped, Rufflet's face showed true horror, and Tyrantrum just grinned evilly.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet is writing on a piece of paper. "And If I die today I will lend my belongings to my family members, bed to sister, and the rest to parents to preserve."

 **Eelektross:** "I almost feel sorry for that dude. Almost. I'm just glad it's not me that's facing her."

00000000000000

Rufflet and Tyrantrum get up the ladder to meet at the top. "He's gonna die." Eelektross said. "It should be you at the hill." Greninja said darkly. Eelektross looked at her confused.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Okay the hell is her problem?"

00000000000000

Rufflet was shaking very fast while Tyrantrum was just grinning at him maliciously. "Okay." Malik shouted. "The match starts in 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Tyrantrum just slowly got to him taking her time. Rufflet was just shaking in fear. "This is unfair." Gardevoir said. "Let's just hope that Tyrantrum doesn't completely kill him." Aegislash replied.

Rufflet is looking at her nervously. "Look. I know you want me dead and all, but can you not kill me. I have plans for my life, and my family would be miserable without me. And-" "Why would I do that." Tyrantrum asked "I have the perfect opportunity right here. This is going to be fun."

With that Tyrantrum lunged herself at him. Rufflet barely dodged, but was pushed back by the impact. Tyrantrum got up and slowly went to him again. "Come on, Birdbrain. Fight me!" Tyrantrum growled.

"But, you're a giant t-rex and I'm just a small eagle how am I gonna-" Before Rufflet finished Tyrantrum ran and tried to stomp him. Rufflet dodged again and got mad. "Will you just let me finish my-" Tyrantrum tried wacking him with her tail. Rufflet dodged and spoke. "THAT'S IT!"

Rufflet went to Rufflet and slammed his body on Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum just chuckled as she head-butted him out of the hill sending him to a tree. "Ouch" Everyone said. At that Rufflet started falling. "I got him." Ferrothorn said.

Ferrothorn caught him, but since he's Ferrothorn Rufflet screamed in pain because of the spikes poking his body. Everyone just watched in grimace at Rufflet.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Man he has so much bad luck. My horn was tingling through that whole fight."

 **Aerodactyl:** "Dude. He has worse luck than me. Speaking of that I'm surprised I didn't break anything yet." As Aerodactyl said that he left and broke one of the cameras nearby. "AERO COME ON!" Roran roared. "Sorry dude." Aerodactyl apologized.

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet was covered in many bandages. He sighs. "Well I tried. That counts for something right?" He sighs again. "Guess not."

00000000000000

"Well after that painful mess our next opponents are..." Roran says as he gets names out of the box. "Absol and Glaceon."

Weavile facepalmed "Ah Come one, this has to be rigged." "Sorry ice queen, that's how the game works." Roran said in a sly tone. Glaceon groans. "Do I have to?" "Well if you don't than your team loses the point." Roran replied, grinning.

"Oh Glaceon. I'm sure you win this for us. Will you go up there please? For me?" Sylveon said to Glaceon batting her eyes at him. Glaceon arched his brow at her, but sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but this is going to get boring tho." Glaceon slowly got up the ladder.

"This will be easy Absol. Just don't overestimate him." Aegislash encouraged. Absol chuckled. "Oh please what's he gonna do? Snore me to death?" With that Absol made his way up the ladder as well. "Alright Absol, I hope Glaceon kicks your ass." Malik said sharply

"Please if that happens then Grumpigs fly and you're actually decent." Absol called back. "SHUT SICKLE BOY! The next fight starts in 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Glaceon was slowly walking to Absol while Absol just stood there watching the show. "This is so boring." Glaceon said before he dropped on the floor falling asleep. Absol was shocked. "That it's? HAHAHAHAH" Absol started laughing hysterically not paying attention to Glaceon.

Aggron facepalmed. "Were dead." "Come Absol finish him off." Chandelure chanted. Absol was still laughing when Glaceon woke up, yawning. "Well he's laughing away. This should be easy." Glaceon began to slow run to Absol. "Watch out Absol!" Gardevoir said.

But Absol could not hear her. Glaceon was ushering his way to Absol. Just then, Absol felt his horn tingle and stopped. He saw Glaceon charging him. "CRAP!" Absol tried to dodge, but he was too late as Glaceon hit him with full force knocking him off the hill.

All of the Reshiram's jaws dropped while the Zekroms cheered for Glaceon. Even Roran was a bit surprised. "Wow I can't believe I'm saying this, but Glaceon wins giving the Zealous Zekroms another point. Will they actually win a challenge this time?"

"Hey Absol what was that about you not being knocked out. Maybe Grumpigs are learning to fly after all!" Malik shouted to Absol with a cocky grin. "Shut it monkey boy." Absol grunted.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "How was that possible?!" "One second the guy's asleep, and the next he just slams me off the hill. That is more than people think of him. I ain't gonna let that happen again." Absol the sighs. "I just hope that I'm not voted off because of that."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon was sleeping away at the confession snoring.

00000000000000

"Good job Glaceon." Sylveon said cheerfully. "Yeah you pulled through good job." Eelektross said giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks I guess." Glaceon said. With that he drops to the ground sleeping. "At least he would have done better than you." Greninja scowled. Eelektross gave her another confused look.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Seriously what did I do to piss her off. I need to find out before she chops my head off."

00000000000000

"This isn't good." Bisharp said. "We lost two points. If we don't win the next point we essentially lose." #1 "Well" #2 "Do you have any ideas who to vote off." #1 "Incase that happens?" Zweilous heads said.

"I have one perhaps Absol is a good candidate. "What do you mean by that?" Mienshao said approaching Bisharp. "What I mean is that if we lose Absol may be voted off just because he's careless." "But you can't vote someone off just because of one mistake." Mienshao protested.

#1 "Sure we can." #2 "That's how the game works." #1 "Someone has to go and Absol is looking high up there in the list." "For once I actually agree." Kommo-o spoke up. "If we became that careless in that fight than how can he perform well in future challenges."

Mienshao just stared at them and huffed before leaving them to themselves. "I swear she can be really annoying sometimes." Bisharp muttered. #1 "Sometimes?" Zweilous said surprised. "She's only looking out for her team no harm done." Kommo-o said.

"Kommo-o, who's side are you on? Anyways, I think that may be a nuisance one of these days." Bisharp said darkly.

Absol sighs. "Hey cheer up it wasn't too bad." Aegislash said softly. "But I completely screwed up." Absol said defeated. "And if we lose because of me I'll get voted off."

"Hey" Aegislash perked up. "I promised that all of us will make it to the finals. I intend to keep that promise till the end." "Yeah dude, we won't let you go that easily." Aerodactyl assured.

"Yeah you're an important member of the team. And a good friend." Gardevoir said.

"We'll find a way for you to not get eliminated. I assure you." Aegislash said. Absol's faced turned into a smile. "Thanks guys."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "It's good to have friends like them, but I'm still a little worried about the challenge. Hopefully we clutch and win this again. That would be nice."

00000000000000

"Alright, surprises aside let's get the next two fighters." Roran said picking from the box. "The next two are Sylveon and Aegislash."

Aegislash perked up and just saluted. "That's me don't worry Absol I'll win this round for us." Absol chuckled. "I ain't worried about you Aegislash I know you won't go down that easily." Aegislash nodded as he headed his way up.

"Oh this will be easy." Sylveon said as she got up the hill.

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "Haha. Oh come on all I have to do is charm my way to get him to forfeit. It can't be that hard, and if he doesn't I'm more than just a pretty face you know."

00000000000000

Sylveon and Aegislash both got up on the cliff. "Aegislash." Sylveon said flirtingly "Can you please jump off. I wouldn't want to get my ribbons dirty."

"Sorry Sylveon, but I ain't going down easily." Aegislash said calmly. "Hmph suit yourself." "Okay." Malik shouted. "The fight starts in 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Sylveon charged to attack Aegislash, but he dodged. She then used her ribbons to attack, but Aegislash keeps dodging and not hitting.

"Slash, Why aren't you hitting her?" Absol said. "Because I can't hit a women. It's against my code." "WHAT!" Bisharp roared. "I won't allow myself to harm another women." Aegislash stated. Sylveon smirked and keeps trying to hit Aegislash.

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "Aw it's cute. He doesn't want to hurt me. That's good. I'll use that as my advantage."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was looking livid. "This is $*%#ING BULL$#*%! The first battle was rigged so Rufflet faces Tyrantrum! Absol became a giddy buffoon and lost to Glaceon! #$* ING GLACEON! And now Aegislash can't harm Sylveon possibly having him lose the fight." Bisharp calms down and sighs. "If we lose this challenge I have quite a few candidates to consider for elimination."

00000000000000

Sylveon had a good idea. " _If get him to dodge at the edge and hit him on the hilt I should win."_

So Sylveon lured Aegislash to the edge of the hill. Sylveon saw an opening and charged to hit him, but Aegislash just floated out of the way and used his hand to trip Sylveon off the hill.

All the Reshirams cheered for Aegislash. "Wow the winner of that fight is surprisingly Aegislash. Can the Reshirams catch up after that?" Roran said. "Maybe."

"Wow Aegislash you beat Sylveon without touching her. That's some chivalry." Gardevoir said. "Yeah man you totally beat her without breaking a sweat." Absol cheered. "Thank you, but for most Pokemon like me chivalry is all you got." "What do you mean by that." Gardevoir asked. "I'll tell you later."

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "Chivalry is all you got. What does he mean by that.?"

 **Nidoqueen:** "I have to say if we lose this challenge I don't think I can vote Aegislash off, defeating Sylveon without touching her shows a true gentleman."

 **Bisharp:** "Well then. Aegislash beat Sylveon. Good for him, but that leaves the question behind. If Aegislash beat Sylveon without even touching her. Then how much skill does he truly have?"

00000000000000

"Well then with the first win to the Reshirams." Roran said. "The next fight is Greninja and Mienshao." Both were surprised and gave each other a sad look. They did not want to fight each other as enemies.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao sighs. "It just had to be the two of us. I don't want to fight her, but I guess I have to."

 **Greninja:** "Out of all the people to fight. It just have to be us two. I'm starting to agree with Weavile. This has got to be rigged."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp wasn't smiling, but you could tell he looked cocky. "Well this is interesting. Let us see how far "friends" will really get you Mienshao."

00000000000000

"Good luck. Greninja." Eelektross said giving her a thumbs off. "Shut it. Suckerlips." Greninja scowled. Eelektross looked really confused and turned to his teammates. "What did I do wrong!?" But Weavile, Aggron, and Pyroar just shrugged.

Bisharp spoke to Mienshao "Remember you need to win in order for us to get the point." "You know not everything is winning. Even times like these friends are more important." Mienshao said. Bisharp scowled at her but then looked down thinking to himself.

Mienshao and Greninja went up and met each other at the hill. "Good luck let the best fighter win." Mienshao said. "Same for you, but don't think I'll go easy on you." Greninja said with a cocky smile. "I wouldn't dream of it." Mienshao said grinning back. "Okay." Malik growled. "The fight starts in 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Greninja bolted at Mienshao serving many punches and kicks. Mienshao block most of them, but some managed to hit pushing her back a little. "Come on Mienshao you're better than that." Kommo-o said. "Yeah you go girl." Electrike encouraged.

Mienshao gave a fighting pose waiting for Greninja. Greninja jumped and was about to give a powerful kick, but Mienshao used her long arms to grab her foot and throw her across the hill.

Greninja manage to balance herself before falling in and was ready to fight. Mienshao slowly walked to her ready to fight. Greninja gave another barrage punches and kicks, but every time she tried to hit Mienshao, Greninja would get whipped by her whip-like arms.

Greninja was repeatedly being whipped in many places being forced to walk back in order to defend herself. Greninja walked to the edge of the hill and tried to give a menacing pose ready to fight. Mienshao tried to whip her again, but Greninja successfully dodged her attack.

Unfortunately Mienshao kicked Greninja where she wasn't looking, grabbed her with her arms, and threw her off the hill. "Wow that was an interesting battle, but in the end the winner is Mienshao. Tying the score 2-2 wow never thought that happened." Roran said scratching while his head.

When Greninja got up Eelektross tried to comfort her. "Hey you did your best." But Greninja just gave him a glare before huffing and walking away from him. Eelektross was confused wondering what he did to piss her off.

The Reshirams cheered again giving Mienshao congratulations. Mienshao met Bisharp and was waiting for his response. "You. Did Adequate." Bisharp admitted looking at the ground in thought again.

Mienshao gave him a warm smile and before Bisharp saw it coming Mienshao gave him a hug. "Thanks Bisharp. I'll take that as a complement." Bisharp was surprised getting a hug. Mienshao separated and left him in thought. Zweilous was also snickering hard. "Shut it!" Bisharp scowled.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was still staring in thought of what happened. "What happened? If this keeps going like this I may lose my edge. I need to find a way to keep this in check. Winning is my top priority."

00000000000000

"Okay with the score tied we have the final two." Roran said getting two names from the box and snickering. "And the last two are Excadrill and Gengar. This should be fun." Excadrill looked ready to fight while Gengar's grin quickly faltered. This wasn't going to be good for him.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Okay, so while Aegislash poses as a potential threat. I can't vote him off because he actually won his fight. So that means I'll take care of Absol for not even trying. Hmm. Yes, Absol will be a potential candidate for this night's elimination."

 **Absol:** "Bro, I love as a friend and all, but for the love of god win this for us. Or else were both on the chopping block tonight!" Absol panicked

00000000000000

"I have to do this. I can win." Gengar said to himself as he climbs on the hill. Gengar meets Excadrill with a crooked smile. Malik then shouted. "Okay the last fight starts in 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Excadrill charged for Gengar slashing him with her claws. Fortunately he narrowly avoided the attacks, but he isn't able to fight back. "This isn't good." Absol said. "If he can't hit him. We may lose." "Have faith Absol." Aegislash assured. "I'm sure Gengar will find a way to beat Excadrill."

Meanwhile Gengar was steadily dodging all Excadrill's attacks and running from her. Excadrill got mad, but had an idea. " _If I can't hit him from above I'll just hit him from below."_ Excadrill then burrowed to the ground.

Gengar stopped and tried to find Excadrill, but Excadrill came out of the ground and hit Gengar in the gut. Gengar skidded to the edge, but luckily grabbed the edge hanging on. "Is he still in?" Chandelure asked. "Technically he still has part of his body on the hill. So yeah he's still in." Roran answered.

"Come on Gengar, you can do it." Litten cried out. "Kick her ass!" Absol chanted. Gengar luckily got up in time. "I ain't going down just yet." Gengar huffed. "Yeah you will, just wait." Excadrill retorted. With that Excadrill dug to the ground again.

Gengar waited for her to strike again, and when she did he panicked and ducked. When he ducked Excadrill just barely missed him and went to far going past the edge. Excadrill tried to grab the edge, but was too late and fell off the hill.

"Wow Gengar clutched that last win so that means the Respected Reshirams win yet again." Roran applaud. All the Reshirams cheered for Gengar, Absol sighed with relief, and Bisharp just nodded in approval.  
"That means Zealous Zekroms or should I say Jealous Zekroms. Heh heh. Join me in your new home the elimination ceremony tonight. See you then." Roran said as he walked away. All the Zekroms just groaned, but didn't complain this time.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "While it may suck that we lost again. This gives me the chance to have Excadrill join my alliance and kick Sylveon out of the island. I'd say that's a win win right there.

 **Aggron:** "Weavile is going to convince Excadrill to join our alliance by offering her a hand of kindness after losing today's challenge. But I don't know. Don't get me wrong having more members for the alliance is great and all, but Excadrill is just too mean. Even for me."

000000000000000

Brionne, and the other pre-evolutions were chatting when Kadabra approached. "Oh Kadabra what do you want." Brionne asked. "I know that you want to vote for Sylveon, but I inquire you to change your mind to Excadrill." "Why Excadrill?" Vulpix asked. "We want Sylveon gone." "But Sylveon at least fought with a clear head. While Excadrill fought rash and can prove to be as rough as Tyrantrum. Do we all want another Tyrantrum?" All of them frowned and shook their heads quickly. "We'll think about it." Brionne said. "Thank you for your time. I hope you make the right choice." With that said Kadabra departed them so they can make their choice."

00000000000000

All the Zealous Zekroms gathered at the elimination ceremony. Roran gathered all the Pokeblocks to get ready."Wow everyone. Just wow. You know they say that three times the charm, but I guess-"

"Just get on with it." Weavile retorted. "Hey now, no need to be Scrafty here." Roran said raising his hands in defense. "Hey I resent that comment." Scrafty drawled. "NO ONE CARES!" Roran roared.

"Okay the first block goes to Kadabra." Kadabra smirked as he got his Pokeblock. "Weavile, Eelektross, Aggron, Pyroar." "Brionne, Vulpix, Snover, Elgyem," "Tyrantrum, Type: Null, Greninja." "Glaceon." Roran said as he tossed the Pokeblock to the sleeping Glaceon.

"Scrafty, sadly." "Ahh your so kind." Scrafty drawled. Roran got mad and chucked the Pokeblock to Scraty. Scrafty caught it with ease.

It was now down to Excadrill and Sylveon. "Now Excadrill and Sylveon. You both lose your chance to win the point, but which one deserves to stay." Sylveon gave a determined look while Excadrill just crossed her arms. "Now the Last Pokeblock goes to . . .

...

...

...

...

...Sylveon." Kadabra smirked while Excadrill just punched the ground and growled. Weavile just gave a murderous look.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "We have the offensive this time."

 **Weavile:** Weavile screamed. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! We persuaded the majority to vote off Sylveon. Someone must of betrayed us, but who?"

 **Excadrill:** Excadrill huffed and crossed her arms. "This sucks. Weavile wanted me to vote off Sylveon to keep me safe, but I guess I can't trust her. That's what I guess. Who do I want to win. I don't know maybe Aggron. He seems strong enough to win. That's it from me. I'm out."

00000000000000

Tyrantrum and Sylveon were celebrating their victory. "I can't believe his plan worked." Tyrantrum said with a grin on her face. "It all worked out well." Sylveon said. "Now we can work our way to eliminate all of Weavile's alliance and victory is assured."

But hidden from the bushes nearby was Aggron watching it all. "Hmm, so there was someone out to get us. Wait until Weavile finds out.

00000000000000

"Damn it!" Weavile scowled. "I told you so." Eelektross said with a smirk. "Shut it." Weavile said and sighed. "They knew. They knew we wanted Excadrill and took her out." "They also mentioned a him." Aggron added. "But who would it also be?" Pyroar asked.

Weavile gave a thoughtful pose. "It can't be Type: Null or any other pre-evolution." "What about Kadabra?" Eelektross said. "Maybe, but he seems to be the lone wolf type of guy.""How about Scrafty." Aggron asked.

"He's seems to uninterested to be a leader." Weavile added. "He could be faking it." Eelektross pointed out.

"That is true. Okay we'll put Scrafty into suspicion for now until we find out more." Weavile thought out. "But we need to work on the two we need. Sylveon and Tyrantrum." Weavile's eyes then burned with anger. "I swear I'll get back on them for messing with me. I swear it!"

00000000000000

The Reshirams were having another pool party everyone having fun. Litten was chatting with Gengar and Rufflet about the challenge.

"I have to say Gengar that was impressive." Litten said. "Well I have to be honest I kinda got lucky." Gengar said nonchalantly. "At least you won one. I got demolished." Rufflet said shaking his feathers at the memory.

"Hey that's Tyrantrum. I think anyone would've been covered in bandages." Gengar said patting his back. "Yeah and anyone could've been hugged repeatedly by Ferrothorn." Litten joked.

All of them laughed. Even Rufflet laughed at that one. Litten then see Bisharp motioning him to come over. "I got to go. Be right back." Litten said. "Okay bro, but be quick I think we need you if Tyrantrum comes out of nowhere." Gengar joked.

Litten goes to see Bisharp nearby. "What's up Bisharp?" Litten asked. "I would only like to congratulate for that victory. While it may have been close. We got the points to win." Bisharp said with no emotion. "Have you talked this to the other two?" Litten asked.

"Yes, I only wanted to tell you that. You may depart now." Bisharp started to depart when Litten asked. "Wait! Who did you wanted to vote off if we lost?"

Bisharp turned to look at him and answered in a dreaded tone. "We would have Absol voted off." "Absol?!" Litten said shock. "But he's a cool dude. Why him?"

"Because in the challenge Absol performed badly. He overestimated Glaceon and cost us the point. I know that he's a good friend to you, but if we don't vote our friends off we would eventually have to face them in the finals. It may be a cruel way to fight, but that is how a competition works sadly."

Litten sighs. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks for being honest." Bisharp nodded and turned to walk away.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "The more Litten trust me. The more he will be convinced to vote for me. This is how I will play this competition. It's the road for me to win the million. Nothing more."

000000000000000

When Bisharp traverse the steps to his cabin. He sits down and thinks. When he does that Mienshao approaches him with a smile and her face.

"Greetings Bisharp. I saw you with Litten. I presume he is another member of your alliance?" "Yes." Bisharp said looking at the ground in thought. "Mienshao I have a question." "Yes. What is it?" Mienshao asked with concerned.

"What the hell was that back there at the hill?" "What do you mean." Mienshao asked. "I mean after I congratulated you. You hugged me. Why?" "Because that's what friends do. You complimented me and I hugged you as thanks." Mienshao said making a smile.

"But I didn't praise you. I didn't say you were good, or great. I just said you were adequate that doesn't mean anything." Bisharp said coldly. "It's the thought that counts Bisharp. You don't have to worry about anything. Just accept it."

"But I don't understand. That wasn't a necessary thing to do. I bet you're doing this to make me lose my edge so I would lose." "Do you really think of me like that?" Mienshao said giving a worried look.

Bisharp looked at her and sighed. "No you wouldn't do that, but still perplexes me of why you're doing this." Mienshao came up close and put her hand on his shoulder. "Because you're my friend. And that is what friends do." With that Mienshao leaves him in thought.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "If this keeps on going on I may lose focus on the objective. I may need to find a way to get through this. Fast."

00000000000000

Litten walks and sees Vulpix shyly walk to him. "Hey." Vulpix said. "Hey there." Litten said walking closer. "You still wanna go on that date?" Vulpix said shyly. "Yeah. Where do you wanna go?"

"I thought we could just go for a good walk around the place chatting." Vulpix said softly

"Sure we can do that." Litten said. The two nodded as they went walking around the island chatting away.

Back at the parting Absol was talking to Chandelure. "You know with all these wins I'm starting to think we may be always winning." Absol said slyly.

"That's true. Maybe we could've won a little faster if chuckles over here stopped laughing." Chandelure teased.

Absol got flustered. "Well it wasn't my fault that wasn't hilarious." "Yeah your right. The way Glaceon just flopped to sleep was kinda funny."

Absol chuckled at that comment. "Good to know I'm not the only one with a good sense of humor." With that they were both laughing and were chatting about funny experiences.

Aegislash and Gardevoir were nearby watching them and also chatting.

"I'd say if they aren't a thing then I don't know what relationships are." Aegislash said calmly. "Yeah they both didn't say anything yet, but I think a little time is all it takes." Gardevoir agreed. "I agree with that."

Gardevoir then turned to Aegislash with a worried look. "So back at the hill what did you mean by chivalry is all you got?"

Aegislash sighs. "Well remember when I was bullied at school." Gardevoir nodded. "Well that was because I wasn't the prettiest compared to the rest, or the strongest, nor even the fastest. I was just a creepy Honedge to them. No one wanted to know me. Everyone didn't like me. Some people got girls by just messing with me."

Gardevoir gasps. "That sounds awful." Aegislash sighs. "I'd figured if I was nice and courteous it would help. It did a little bit, but in the end I'm still creepy to everyone. Chivalry is all I had and probably ever get."

"That's not true." Gardevoir protested. "You made a good team. And helped all of us through. Looks or talent aren't everything. You're a generally good person."

Aegislash nodded at her. "Thank you Gardevoir. I'm grateful for that comment." Gardevoir smiled. "Your welcome. I just hope you'll smile. I never see you smile before."

"That ain't happening." Aegislash retorted. "Oh come on just one. I bet it looks amazing." Gardevoir urged. "Nope. It's not necessary." With that Aegislash saluted and went away. Gardevoir looked at him with thought. "Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something else? I'll not pry about that till later."

0000000000000000

Roran is at the dock with his hands clasped. "Well this show got a bit more interesting. Team Excursion has just declared war on Team Slash. Who will be eliminated next I wonder. Excadrill only got eliminated by the crossfire, and probably because most didn't like her for being mean. New members are joining more alliances. Friendships are being tested. And new enemies are being formed. What will happen next? Will Weavile and Team Slash get their revenge on Team Excursion. Will the Zealous Zekroms ever win a challenge? Will Eelektross ever finds out why Greninja hates him so much?" Roran said as he holds his hands in the air for excitement. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!".

00000000000000

 **Annnnd, wait for it... Okay, now we're done. So I got Excadrill gone. Why tho? I think you and I both know why. She was just another character I really didn't like much. Angry and aggressive ain't gonna get you far in life.**

 **Man Sylveon and Weavile really hate each other don't they. But which one will be the one to claim the main female antagonist prize? Only time will tell as another battle between the two alliances will happen in the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**

 **Excadrill: Excadrill folds are arms. "Just review already."**


	5. Chapter 5:Eating, and More Eating

***Snores away sleeping* *Someone from the crowd throws a rock at him to get his attention* Ow, that hurt. Oh, hey there I suppose you all want another episode right? *The crowds cheers in response* Heh heh, thought so. Well, here you go. Enjoy lovely readers!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five

"I swear to Arceus if he does anything I'll murder the poor bastard." Roran said as he was at the docks looking at Aerodactyl through a sniper scope. "Hmm it seems safe for now." He then turns to the camera and greets the audience with his hands in the air. "Welcome lovely laddies to the next episode of Total Pokemon island. Last time I had the lovely campers go through a Crown for the Hill challenge where they pit themselves against each other five times on a hill to fall to a deep drop. Doesn't that sound fun?" Roran said enthusiastically. "Anyways before that Litten was persuaded to join Bisharp and Team Night so Bisharp can get another step towards victory, but that isn't the only thing on his mind for Mienshao seems to be having quite the effect on our knight friend. Heh heh. At the elimination ceremony instead of Sylveon being eliminated as Weavile planned, it was actually Excadrill booted off the island by Kadabra and Team Excursion. Weavile and Kadabra's teams are now at each other's throats for the glory of victory. So what will happen next. Will Team Excursion keep on eliminating members of Weavile's team? Will Bisharp's focus ever falter because of Mienshao? What dastardly challenge I have in store for my victims- I mean contestants?" Roran said quickly and coughed "Yeah contestants that's the word I was looking for. Find out next time on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" Roran said raising his hands in the air out of excitement. Roran than heard something loud break in the distance. "GODDAMMIT AERO!" "Sorry dude." Aerodactyl said in the distance.

00000000000000

Weavile was sitting near the campgrounds waiting for someone. She then saw a shadow from the sky and smirked. Dartrix flew to the ground near her to talk.

"Okay what gives? We don't really know each other that well, and were on opposite teams. Don't tell me it's some kind of love confession."

Weavile rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I called you here because I wanted to ask you something."

Dartrix looked confused. "Well, what did you want to ask." Weavile grinned again. "I wanted to ask you if you want to be in my alliance?"

Dartrix gasped with shock. "No!" "But why not?" Weavile said looking innocent. "Well for starters were on opposite teams." Dartrix said defensively.

"Dartrix. You do realize that eventually the teams are going to someday merge right." "We're going to merge soon?" Dartrix said confused.

"Yeah, eventually the teams will get too small and were going to have to merge. Pit friends against friends. It's a cruel way to fight, but that's how the game works." Weavile said pretending to be sad.

"But if you're in an alliance with me Dartrix. Then we would be friends in the merge. We can help each other." Dartrix thought about, but said. "Still though why me?"

"Because out of most of these people. You're actually a strong competitor." Dartrix tried not to smile at that comment he liked being complemented.

"And I need the most I can to help others get to the finals. Look you don't have to help now you can do it after the merge deal?" Weavile said tentatively.

Dartrix started to look nervous. "Look, I'll think about it. Okay? Just don't tell anyone about this." "Wouldn't dream of it." Weavile said grinning as they walked their separate ways.

Meanwhile Kadabra was in the bushes watching it all. "Ahh, so you're wanting another member I see." Kadabra said with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

00000000000000

 **Dartrix:** "Man this sucks. I hope I'm not betraying anyone doing this. Especially Staravia I don't want to break her heart, and hell were not even a thing yet."

00000000000000

Pyroar was by her cabin humming a little tune in her head when she saw Absol come to her.

"You came." Pyroar said excited. "Heh, yeah well there are only chance we could talk. I didn't want to waste it." Absol replied.

"Well that's good." Pyroar then gave a concerned look. "How are you doing? You know, ever since the last challenge."

Absol sighed. "I don't know. I know my friends forgive me, but I still feel a little guilty." "Well, at least your team won." Pyroar pointed out.

Absol grinned. "Yeah, that's good." Pyroar was trying to think of anything else to, but then-. "So Absol, did you find anyone you like on the island?"

Absol turned red when she asked that. "Yeah, there is one." "So? Who is it?" "If I tell, will you promise not to tell?" "Hey, I'm an expert at this. I promise I won't tell." Pyroar said raising her right paw as an oath.

Absol took a deep breath. "It's Chandelure." "Hmm, I kind of figured you two would make a good couple." "But, what do I do?" Absol asked.

"Just wait be yourself. In time, if it's meant to be I'm sure it'll you're out between you two." Pyroar advised. Absol smiled. "Thanks Pyroar." Pyroar smiled as well. "No problem, Absol."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "It's nice to help friends like him." Pyroar then gives a worried look. "I just hope Weavile doesn't want me to start exploiting him yet. That would make things... complicated."

 **Absol:** "Man I'm sure that advice will help me. I've got to thank Pyroar somehow for this."

00000000000000

"I still have to say. The way you beat Sylveon was still priceless." Absol said still snickering from the memory. Aegislash had called the members for a meeting in their usual area.

"I'm surprised you're still laughing from that." Aegislash said calmly "I would too dude." Aero perked up. "The look on her face just screamed comedy."

"I have to agree on that as well. That was true chivalry back there." Gardevoir said smiling at him. "Well all I have to say, was that she kinda made it too easy for me." Aegislash said.

"That a boy." Absol said patting his back. Aegislash just nodded. "So dude what's the meeting for?" Aero asked.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to chat together as friends." Aegislash answered. "I still can't believe Glaceon of all Pokemon knocked me out." Absol said looking down.

"Hey cheer up pal." Aegislash said ruffling his hair. "We all make mistakes sometimes."

"Yeah dude." Aero added. "It happens all the time just look at me for example. Just let the past be the past." Absol smiled again. "Thanks guys."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "It's good to have friends like them. Much better experience than before I came here." Absol sighs after saying that.

00000000000000

Rufflet bursted through the one of the girls dorm and closing the door fast huffing. "Woah why are you in the girl's cabin?" Brionne asked "Yeah get out." Sylveon huffed.

"Wait, wait!" Rufflet said panicking. "I'm hiding from Tyrantrum. Please don't let me out."

"I think we should let him in. No one wants to mess with Tyrantrum." Vulpix said applying makeup. They all shivered at that. "Fine we'll let him in." Sylveon said crossing her ribbons like arms.

"But since you're staying here. You should do something for us in return." Brionne said giving a mischievous grin.

"Anything. I'll do anything!" Rufflet begged. "Alright then." Brionne whispered to Sylveon then to Vulpix and they had the same expression.

Rufflet then got worried. "I don't like the looks on your faces." Then they all shouted in unison. "MAKEOVER!"

"Wait! I changed my mind!" Rufflet started to head out the door, but was too late and was grabbed in. There were sounds of both screams and laughter heard from the cabin.

00000000000000

Litten was walking across the campgrounds humming to himself. "Yo what's up dude." Litten turned and smiled to see Gengar.

"Hey there Gengar." "Hey where were you at. We didn't see you at the party last night?" Gengar asked.

Litten perked up and remembered. "Oh yeah sorry I got busy with stuff." Gengar arched a brow at him. "Stuff? What does that mean?"

"Oh you know. Plans. And um stuff." Litten said sounding worried. Gengar just chuckled "You're a strange little dude you know that?" he said patting his back.

"Heh heh, yeah." "Welp I'll see you later. Gotta find Rufflet. Wherever he is." With that Gengar floated away trying to find Rufflet.

Litten sighed with relief. "Phew, that was close. Don't want him to find out about Vulpix."

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** "I wonder what was his problem?" Gengar said tapping his chin

 **Litten:** "Sorry Gengar. You're a good friend and all, but if anyone knew things would get complicated."

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking to his cabin when he saw Greninja walking by.

Eelektross tried to say hello, but Greninja just gave him a morbid glare before huffing and walking away. Eelektross was still confused as ever.

000000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Every chance she gets. She would always give me glares or insult in every way, and I don't know why. I'm starting to get annoyed by it." Eelektross said crossing his arms."

000000000000000

"A-Are you sure a-about that?" Elgyem asked Snover. They were on the campground sitting on the bench.

"Sure I do. You just have to trust me." Snover said eating his snacks. "B-But what if it d-doesn't work?" Elgyem asked doubtfully.

Snover stopped eating for a second before giving him a smile. "Sure I do. If you think it's right you should do it. Better to get it out now than never I always say."

"H-How are you good at t-this." Elgyem said thinking it through. "Even though I may speak through my gut. I also speak through my heart." Elgyem gave him a very small smile.

"O-Okay I'll d-do it." Snover starts laughing with joy. "That's the spirit. Don't let your shyness control you any longer. You are in control now."

"L-Let's not get too h-hasty now." Elgyem said starting to get nervous again.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "A-After the first couple of challenges. Me and S-Snover have g-gotten along pretty w-well. He may eat a lot on a daily b-basis, b-but that ain't a f-flaw. That j-just helps with his j-jolly nature."

 **Snover:** Snover was eating more chips from his bag. "Elgym's a great friend. He gives me snacks he doesn't want and he helps with some stuff as well. Although, he gets nervous a lot very easily. He should learn to be more confident." Snover then shrugs. "Oh well, sometimes people are just the way they are. You can't change them." Snover then finds his bag to be empty. "Ah man, I ran out. Guess I'll have to loot some from Malik's kitchen again. Wish me luck." Snover then leaves in a hurry to get his snacks.

00000000000000

Nidoqueen, Larvesta, and Staravia were sitting near a lake near the campgrounds.

"So. You and Dartrix are hitting it up good it seems. Staravia looked away blushing. "Well. I guess but, what about you and Ferrothorn. Aren't you a thing?"

"Ferrothorn and I are just friends. Hey Larvesta you have anyone in mind?" Larvesta didn't say anything, but just stared out into the water. "Larvesta?" Nidoqueen said again.

"W-What?" Larvesta said waking up to reality. "I said do you have anyone in mind." Nidoqueen said ignoring her daze.

"Um, sure yeah. A couple, but I don't think any of them are interested." Larvesta said "I'm sure they'll come eventually." Nidoqueen comforted. "Yeah sure." Larvesta said to herself thinking in thought again.

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** "Man after what Roserade told me about her crush. I don't think I can even look at the guy anymore without thinking about it. And it's really hard to tell a secret. Especially when you see the person almost everyday."

00000000000000

"To bring back up, You have a huge crush on Dartrix, Staravia." Nidoqueen teased. "I-I do not." Staravia said getting flustered.

"Your beak says no, but you're blushing says otherwise." Larvesta said giving that same smug look. Staravia tried to look flustered, but failed. "Listen you-".

But before she could finish the intercom rang with the same annoying voice. "Good Morning Lovely Laddies. Meet me in the Cafeteria for your next challenge. And you better hope you didn't eat breakfast." Roran said while snickering.

"Oh, thank Arceus." Staravia sighed with relief. "I can finally escape this interrogation."

00000000000000

The campers all got to the kitchen waiting for Roran to announce their next challenge. "Welcome lovely ladies to your next challenge." Roran said excitedly.

There was two tables with 5 plates each. They were all well placed and designed. "Now before we start let me explain the-" Roran said before seeing Rufflet in shock.

Rufflet came to the cafeteria covered in makeup, with light blue blush over his cheeks, a blue dress over his ruffled up feathers, eyelashes over his eyes, and glitter all over. Rufflet looked utterly depressed.

Everyone looking at the dressed up bird and started snorting and giggling. Even Bisharp almost looked like he had a amused look on his solemn face.

"Yo what happened?" Gengar said rubbing his eyes not believing what he's seeing. "I got caught by a bunch of girls. . . and was given a makeover." Rufflet said in a depressed tone.

Gengar smacked his head. "Oh boy." He mumbled. "Well you look hilarious." Chandelure said snorting. "Oh yeah. Hilarious?" Rufflet said while trying to ruffle his wings, but glitter only came out.

After that everyone started laughing hysterically. Roran and even Malik were also laughing hard with them. Rufflet just looked at the ground depressed.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet looked at the camera and sighed. "Why me?"

 **Litten:** Litten was trying to hold his laughter to calm down. "Man Rufflet. I feel bad, but." Litten then started laughing "But, did you look at him. Dressed up as a girl. I can't take it." Litten continues to laugh falling off the seat."

 **Bisharp:** "Wow I almost feel sorry for the poor bird." Bisharp then breathed "Almost."

00000000000000

Roran finally calmed down from laughter to start announcing the challenge.

"Okay with that aside. Let's announce for today shall we? But before we do that." Roran goes to Glaceon and gets Mr. Loud and shouts "WAKE UP YOU LOAF!"

Glaceon groggily got up and yawned. "Is it time to eat yet?" "Actually it is!" Roran said in excitement. "Now, as you can see there are five plates on each table. Your team has to choose those five challengers to eat through the food on your plate. All your food will be made by your favorite chef Malik."

"How will we know that Malik's bad cooking will poison us?" Absol said with a grin. Malik poked his head out of the kitchen. "SHUT IT SICKLE BOY!" Absol started snickering.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Another day. Another time I got to torture Malik. Yep my agenda is completed for the day. Heh heh."

00000000000000

"We will have rounds of food being eaten until the last camper stands." Roran continued.

"Simple enough." Bisharp muttered. "So choose your members so we can get this started. I would like you all to choose within half an hour at most. I get really impatient." Roran said taking a seat at a nearby chair.

00000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms were discussing who should go.

"Okay who has a big enough gut to handle this." Weavile said. "I'll do it." Aggron said. "Same here." Eelektross said. "Better hope you can actually win something." Greninja mumbled.

Eelektross gave her an annoyed looked before signing it off. "I'll do it. I've been waiting for a chance to get a buffet like this." Snover said patting his belly joyfully. "I guess I'll do it as well." Tyrantrum said.

"Great." Weavile said. "But we still need one more." They all looked around and looked at Scrafty. "What?" Scrafty said lazily.

"You're the only one who can do it." Weavile said slightly annoyed. "Most of us has small bellies, Glaceon will probably fall asleep in the middle of the challenge, and Type: Null has a masked so he can't eat."

Type: Null sighed when he heard that comment. "Just do it. It's only eating." Weavile said crossing her arms. Scrafty sighed and drawled. "Fine I'll do it, but don't expect much from me." "That makes five then." Weavile said with a grin.

00000000000000

"So who wants to eat?" Chandelure asked. "I can do it. I can food any day." Ferrothorn said happily. "I can do it too. I have a big belly as well." Gengar said. "I'll do it. I just hope Malik doesn't poison my food. Heh heh." Absol said chuckling.

"I would say Rufflet will do it as well, but I don't think he'll want to get himself messy with that outfit." Litten said cackling. Rufflet got mad at that comment. "FINE! I'll compete whether you like it or not!" Rufflet yelled.

"So that's four. Who's gonna be the last one?" Electrike asked. "I'll do it brah." Aerodactyl perked up. "Okay so that's everyone." Chandelure smirked.

00000000000000

Roran was talking to Malik on what happened today. "Is the food ready?" Roran asked. "Yeah. Took a while, but the food's ready." Malik said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I still can't believe there were so Sharpedo." Roran said scratching his head. "Are you sure you put only Carvanha in the water?" "Hell yeah!" Malik said raising his voice a bit. "I still have the bite marks from those little bastards. You don't forget #$*& like that."

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but still." Roran said thinking to himself. "Roran were ready." Aegislash said. Roran turns to them with his well known grin. "Oh yes of course. Now that you're ready take your seats the challenge will now officially begin. All the contestants took their seats.

When Roran sees Aerodactyl he face palms and sighs. "Goddammit Aero, you better not break anything." Roran mumbled to himself. "At least I'm not the only one that completely hates someone." Malik said grinning.

"Shut it Malik and get the food ready!". Roran coughs and grins at them again. "Well lovely laddies the challenge will now start. Get ready for round one!".

All their plates were made of what appears to be red meat mush. "What is this?" Eelektross asked. "That my dear laddie is Sharpedo meat." Roran said proudly. "SHARPEDO MEAT?!" Larvesta panicked. "Why Sharpedo meat?" Bisharp said. Roran then laughed nervously "No reason".

00000000000000

 _Flashback_

"HOW MANY SHARPEDO ARE THERE?!" Roran shouted. Roran and Malik were both battling a whole bunch of Sharpedo on the docks. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Malik replied. While a Sharpedo jumped to Malik. Malik roundhouse kicked the brutal Pokemon to the beach knocking it out cold.

Meanwhile in the waters the Pink Boss Sharpedo was leading the charge. "GO MY BRETHREN! SLAY ALL OUR ENEMIES AND WE SHALL CLAIM THIS ISLAND AS OUR OWN!" All the other Sharpedo cheered in reply as more went to the dock.

0000000000000

Back at the docks Roran and Malik were still fighting what seems to be an endless group of Sharpedos. "Damn it!" Roran shouted. "How many are there?!" "I don't know! We already took down a whole lot of them!" Malik shouted

"Wait I think I got something!" Roran said getting something from his hair. He then pulls out a RPG. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A RPG!" Malik said surprised.

"I borrowed it. Now get ready this might get a little messy." Roran said aiming at the shore. "Do you even know how to use that thing!" Malik asked. "Yeah of course. All you have to do is aim and pull the trigger right?" Roran said getting ready. "Oh $# $ Roran No-"

BOOM!

 _End of Flashback_

00000000000000

"Well no need to worry how we got it." Roran said trying to change the subject. "Let round one begin!"

All the competitors ate there food easily. Eelektross just sucked it up with his mouth. Rufflet cleaned his plate quickly. "Ha see I can still kick butt even in a dress." "Um dude" Aero said. "You're kinda swelling up."

Everyone turned to see that Rufflet was swelling up fast. "AHH! My allergies." Rufflet screamed.

Roran sighs. "Well crap. We better head him to the infirmary." "You have an infirmary." Aegislash said doubtfully. "Yeah. The infirmary is used incase of injuries or cases like these. We don't want any lawsuits." Roran smirked at that last comment. "Malik bet birdboy to the infirmary!"

"Got it." Malik grunted. Scrafty sighed and pushed his plate. "I'm done." "WHAT!" Weavile shouted. "But you only ate one plate?" "Yeah, I told you I wouldn't do much." Scrafty drawled.

"Welp that's two already out in the first round." Roran said smirking "Malik bring in round two!" Malik got back from the infirmary and brought them more plates of that red meat mush. "Bone Appetite."

00000000000000

The second round came and while everyone was still eating quickly, but Absol looked a bit queasy. "Yo dude you okay?" Aero asked. "I don't know I feel sick. I knew it. I knew Malik did something." Absol said queasing.

A few moments later he got up and quickly went to the nearby trashcan and threw up. "Oh no Absol!" Chandelure said trying to comfort him. Gardevoir smiled and thought. _"I swear, I think they would be good together if they tried."_

Roran sighed again. "Well he's out. Malik get him to the infirmary." "Ahh, do I have to?" Malik groaned "Yes you do. Your paid to do this crap. Remember?" Roran said cackling. Malik grounded again before dragging Absol to the infirmary.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was carrying a bucket breathing for air. "I knew it!" "I knew Malik did something to my food. Why did I compete in this challenge? BLEAH!" Absol then vomits in the bucket again.

 **Weavile:** Weavile sighs. "Eelektross must have spiked Absol's food instead of Ferrothorn, but at least he didn't spike on of ours. Then that would have been a problem."

00000000000000

The third round came and and Eelektross, Aggron, Snover, and Ferrothorn were still eating their food fast while the rest were slowing down. Aero groaned. "I'm done.". He then fell straight to the food breaking the plate.

Roran got mad again and was about to pounce on him when Malik gripped his shoulder. "Calm now foxy boy. If I can't kill Absol, then you can't kill Aero." Roran sighed and calmed down. "Yeah okay Thanks." "Anytime." Malik then pats his back.

Roran coughed "Well Aero's done. Who else is next." Roran said getting his well known grin again. "I'm done." Tyrantrum groaned as she tried to get up. Gengar moaned before falling backwards out of his chair.

When Tyrantrum got up she was wobbling side to side and fell on Snover. "NO WAIT!" Snover yelled, but was too late as Snover was crushed by Tyrantrum's body. "Oh no!" Elgyem said. He and the other pre-evos went to move Tyrantrum off his Snover. When they finally did they saw Snover unconscious.

"Well with Snover knocked out both Tyrantrum and Snover are out. Did not see that coming." Roran said cackling.

00000000000000

 **Electrike:** "Oh poor Snover. That cute christmas tree doesn't deserve that." She paused "Did I just call him cute?" She then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I'm not going to deny it he is pretty cute."

00000000000000

When the fifth round came in the last three were tired of eating. "Alright laddies." Roran hummed. "Time for round 5." The same plate of the meat mush came in and they all groaned.

Eelektross tried to suck his food off, but he fell sideways and passed out. Aggron was trying to eat his food, but sighed. "I can't do it."

Ferrothorn was struggling to get his food. "I don't know if I can do this." "Come on Ferrothorn you can do it." Nidoqueen cheered. "I don't he can do it." Litten said skeptically. #1 "He has to." #2 "We can't afford to lose." Both Zweilous heads said.

Bisharp was left pondering, but then an idea dawned on him. He walks to Ferrothorn kneeling to talk to him.

"Hey there. Ferrothorn." Bisharp said calmly. "You know what happened to Rufflet is a real shame. I'm sure after you win this challenge it would help cheer him up. I'm sure he needs this."

This got Ferrothorn worked up. "Rufflet! Don't worry buddy I'll win this for you!" With Ferrothorn chowed down on his last bit and made his plate clean. "Wow." Roran said shocked. "Ferrothorn finished his food and the others can't finish there's. So that means the Respected Reshirams win again!"

The Respected Reshirams cheered and thanked Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn laughed joyfully, but still hurt from all the food. "Good job Ferrothorn. Rufflet would be proud." Bisharp said congratulating him.

"Haha. Rufflet will be happy I won the challenge. And after he gets better I'll give him a celebratory hug." Ferrothorn said proudly."Let's wait awhile for that one. I don't think the poor bird can take it." Nidoqueen said chuckling.

"Now Zealous Zekroms I believe your appointment for the elimination ceremony is tonight." Roran cackled. "I've been waiting to use that one." The Zealous Zekroms said nothing as they gave a depressed look and headed away.

"Man with all these loses I wonder if they're morale is going down." Roran said pondering. Then he shrugged it off. "Oh well, more ratings for me. Heh heh." Malik came to Roran and Roran handed him five Pokedollars. "Five! You said 10!" Malik shouted.

"I said that if Snover loses I'll give you ten, but since he got knocked out and lost that way it doesn't count. And I also bet you rigged the food so Ferrothorn could win." Roran replied with a sly grin. Malik grunted and just walked off. "I love being me." Roran said to himself.

00000000000000

Dartrix was patting Gengar in his cabin to make him feel better. "There there friend. All you need is rest." Dartrix said calmly. "Thanks man." Gengar said groggily.

Staravia then flew in. "Is he doing okay?" "Yeah he'll be fine." Dartrix said reassuringly. "Well that's good. We won so we can spend another week together." Staravia blushed at that part. "Sounds good to me." Dartrix said with a wink.

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** "Ah young love. Man with all those two going all over each other I wonder I can get one myself." Gengar shrugged. "I guess we'll just wait and see."

00000000000000

All the Zealous Zekroms were waiting at the elimination ceremony for the fourth time now. Greninja had a annoyed look on her face from Eelektross and from losing so many times. Snover had ironically an icepack on his head. Tyrantrum looked pissed as ever folding her arms. While Kadabra is just enjoying the show.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "I have to say with all these loses our numbers are dwindling fast. Makes me wonder how we can win challenges with that disadvantage in mind."

 **Kadabra:** "We voted for Scrafty off. He performed poorly and to be honest is just waiting to be voted off. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that considering he doesn't want to be here."

00000000000000

"Wow everyone just wow." Roran said with a sad expression. "You guys lost four times in a row. I'm just disappointed." No one said anything after that.

Roran sighs. "Well you know the drill so let's get started. The first Pokeblock goes to Snover." Snover smiled and got his block.

"Kadabra, Sylveon, Greninja. . . Elgyem, Brionne, Vulpix. . . Weavile, Aggron, Glaceon. . . Pyroar, Type: Null."

It was down to Eelektross, Scrafty, and Tyrantrum. "Eelektross I don't know why, but you got one vote come get your block." Roran said slightly confused. "Gee I wonder who was that." Eelektross said to himself getting his block.

Now it Scrafty and Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum looked more tense while Scrafty showed no care. "Scrafty you gave up at the first round. Really hope you get out in this one." "Wouldn't that make you happy." Scrafty drawled. "And Tyrantrum, you crushed poor Snover possibly costing you the challenge." Tyrantrum just snorted. "The last Pokeblock goes to . . . . .

...

...

...

...

...

... Unfortunately Scrafty." Roran said disappointed. "Gee, that must of been hard for you to say that." "SHUT IT!" Roran roared chucking the Pokeblock at him.

While Sylveon was shocked and Kadabra didn't show, but he to was shocked Tyrantrum huffed "Fine can I at least do one thing." "Wow you're taking this well." Roran said. "Okay as long as you don't-" Tyrantrum roared and picked up a log with her teeth and hurled it in the air. "Wow." Roran said shocked.

"Well then Tyrantrum time to go chop chop." Tyrantrum huffed "Fine, Sylveon tell him I'm sorry." Sylveon perked up, but caught up fast. "Don't worry he knows you saved him today." With that Tyrantrum started going to the dock.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile grinned. "Everyone thought I was going to go after Sylveon again. It turns out Brionne and the other pre-evos wanted Tyrantrum gone for crushing poor Snover. Perfect opportunity to take down one of Sylveon's members. And she may have slipped up and revealed Scrafty as their leader. This is what happens when you mess with me Sylveon." Weavile said clenching her fist.

 **Kadabra:** "It is very unfortunate that Tyrantrum is gone, but rest assured her sacrifice was not in vein. Weavile and Team Slash will pay for this."

 **Sylveon:** "Well Tyrantrum's gone, but I think I successfully tricked Weavile into thinking Scrafty is our leader so she'll go after them. All we have to do now is wait."

 **Tyrantrum:** Tyrantrum huffed. "So last words huh?, Sylveon don't trust Kadabra. He promised that all of us will be in the finals and I was the fourth one out. Sylveon is the only one I want to win, but she won't as long as she's with Kadabra. Oh and one more thing make sure someone beats up Rufflet for me. Well that's it I'm out."

00000000000000

Weavile whispers to Eelektross. "Make sure to tell the others Scrafty is their leader, tell Dartrix as well." Sylveon heard that from there and thought to herself. " _So Dartrix is part of their team. That's good to know. Kadabra was right yet again."_

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "Time to reel in the bait."

 **Dartrix:** "Man this sucks, with that talk with Staravia I kinda feel like I'm betraying her by working with Weavile, but I came here to win. I just hope that she lasts for. She's a pretty good competitor."

00000000000000

"Man were kicking ass with these challenges." Absol said celebrating with his team. "That's good, but don't underestimate the other team. They pull one over us soon." Aegislash said calmly.

"Oh come on aren't you a little happy we won again." Gardevoir said smiling at him. Aegislash tried to look away from her. "I'm just doing my job as leader of this alliance being cautious. I promised that we would all make it to the finals and I want to keep it."

"Well dude, that's good and all, but chill. We won today we don't have to worry about that till later." Aerodactyl said. "Yeah c'mon let's have some fun." Gardevoir urged. Aegislash sighed. "I guess you're right. For now."

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "You know it's weird. I'm hanging around with usually shunned Pokemon and a prehistoric Pokemon. But their not as mean or rude as people say. They're actually funny and really nice to be around with. Especially Aegislash, even though he is a little distant.

 **Absol:** "Man being friends with Aegislash is the best, yeah he's mostly serious and I don't think I ever seen him smile, but he is a true friend to have."

00000000000000

Bisharp was standing on the porch of his cabin thinking of what happened today. " _So we got another win today. That's good we keep winning like this and I don't have to worry about eliminations. If we do keep winning will I still need my alliance? Maybe for insurance in case. Kadabra for sure will make it to the merge so I have to watch out for that."_

As Bisharp was thinking Mienshao approached him and sat by him. "Greetings Bisharp." She smiled. Bisharp turned to Mienshao and nods. "What meaning do you have for being here." "Why would you just think I have only one reason." Mienshao said. "Usually when someone talks to someone they want to say something in particular. So what do you want to say." Bisharp said coldly. "Well I wanted to say thanks."

Bisharp arched his brow at her. "Thanks for what I haven't done anything." Mienshao gave a short chuckle. "For what you did for Ferrothorn. Helping him win." Bisharp narrowed his eyes at her. "The reason I did that was to win. Nothing else. I only used Ferrothorns friendship with Rufflet as an advantage."

"Still what you did was nice whether you know it or not." Mienshao said. Bisharp turned his eyes to the ground again in thought. "I just wanted to let you know that. Goodnight Bisharp." Mienshao said patting his back and walking away.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp gave a thoughtful pose. "If this keeps going on she'll get me more distracted. I either have to let her go, or use her as my advantage. Hmm. We'll see."

00000000000000

Elgyem and Snover were in their beds in the cabins. "F-Feeling better S-Snover?" Elgyem asked

"Yeah just a little light-headed, but I'll be better by tomorrow." Snover replied. "Did you do your thing yet?" "N-No I haven't, b-but I'll do it a-after the next challenge I s-swear." Elgyem said sternly.

"It's your choice friend. I can't force you. I just hope you can have the confidence to do so." Snover said as he was getting ready to sleep. "D-Don't worry I w-will." "G-Goodnight Snover." Elgyem said. "Goodnight Elgyem." Snover said going to sleep.

00000000000000

Roran was carefully taking his steps on the dock hoping another Sharpedo attack doesn't happen. "Better hope they don't come back." Roran said to himself. He thens makes his grin and looks to the camera. "Well this episode was something. Weavile finally got her revenge on Team Excursion by getting Tyrantrum out of the competition. I bet Rufflet will love that." "WOOHOO!" Rufflet then shouted that was heard through the entire island. Roran chuckled then continued. "But will they fight back? Will Malik ever run out of Sharpedo meat? Will the Respected Reshirams win five times in a row? Maybe. And will I ever kill Aerodactyl someday?" Roran said darkly at that last part. Roran then raised his hands in the air in excitement. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **And another chapter bites the dust... Hey, I didn't get killed for that one. Good. So, oh god the first 'official' alliance member is gone. Damn. That's right guys Tyrantrum is outta here! And I liked Tyrantrum, I really did, but it was a necessary sacrifice to truly start the war between Weavile vs. Kadabra and Sylveon.**

 **So as you can already tell. I left some here and there clues of some pairings in the stories. Some more obvious and some you maybe won't see coming.**

 **So lovely laddies, here's a clue to the next challenge. So everyone does Pokemon Got Talent on the next episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

 **Tyrantrum: REVIEW OR I'LL CHOMP YOU DOWN SO MUCH YOU'LL LOOK LIKE SHARPEDO MUSH WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6:Enter the Poketalent Show!

**"Roran tries to sneak in without the crowd noticing, but he saw a quiet crowd with pitchforks and guns***

 **Oh, heh heh. Hello there laddies. I think it's safe to say that your mad that I didn't upload Yesterday right?**

 ***Someone from the crowd cocked their gun* Wait wait! I'm sorry! I just had life issues and I'm trying to finish another really big chapter. You understand right?**

 ***The crowd was now screaming* Well here's the next Chapter. I hope you forgive me. *GET HIM! Someone said from the crowd* Roran panicked as he ran for his life.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six

Roran was fishing on the dock for some fish Pokemon. "Hmph, no bite." He then turns to the camera in surprise. "Ah there you are. Welcome to Total Pokemon Island. In the last episode I had the lovely laddies eat their hearts away in a eating challenge. Rufflet being dressed as a crossdresser tried to compete, but had allergies getting him out. Tyrantrum was also out, but not before accidentally falling on Snover knocking him out as well. In the end Bisharp got Ferrothorn to win the challenge to the Respected Reshirams for the fourth time. But since Tyrantrum crushed the poor snow tree it got her off the island. Now with these alliances facing each other off the ratings will go sky high." Roran savored at the thought of high ratings then continued. "But what will happen next. Will Rufflet be happy of the good news? Which alliance member will be out next? Will I ever get a bite? Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

Roran then got a bite. "Ah yes I got one… Huh?" The bite was strong and the water splashed having a Sharpedo appear before him. "Ahhhh!" Roran barely dodged the Sharpedo biting him. The Sharpedo roar around flopping like the fish it is. Roran panicked. "Malik we got another one!" "Already?!" Malik asked coming in with his boat. "Yeah, you know what to do!" And before the Sharpedo could do anything else Malik jumped and kicked the Sharpedo hard knocking it out cold. Roran started to calm down taking deep breaths. "Okay good. Malik bring the Sharpedo in with the rest." "With pleasure." Malik said with a dark grin and moved the Sharpedo to the boat taking it away to no one knows where. Roran sighs. "Well that's one way how to start off the show I guess."

00000000000000

The morning was peaceful. Everyone was sleeping just fine. It was nothing, but the assuring sound of silence.

That was until Roran went to the cabins and got Mr. Loud. "RISE AND SHINE LOVELY LADDIES!" Roran shouted through his megaphone.

Eelektross bursted out of his door. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WE WERE ALL SLEEPING!"

Roran cackled. "TOO BAD FOR YOU LADDIE! NOW EVERYONE! MEET ME AT THE MESS HALL SO I CAN DISCUSS YOU NEXT CHALLENGE!" All the others groaned as they one by one got up.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** "Ah man. Roran, I know you're a sadist and all, but there some lines that you do not cross. Like waking me up in the earliest of mournings!"

00000000000000

All the groggy campers got their way to the mess hall all sitting at the tables. Bisharp was the only one who looked wide awake. #1 "Yo Bisharp." #2 "Why do you look so awake?" Zweilous asked. "

I do not require much sleep." Bisharp said solemnly "I prepare myself by cutting my hours in case scenarios like these exist."

#1 "Don't you need I don't know." #2 "Sleep?" They said confused. "I am just fine. I still perform adequately, and is just what I need to win." The two Zweilous heads still looked skeptical.

00000000000000

 **Zweilous:** #1 "Man I would never imagine." #2 "Not sleeping like Bisharp doesn't" #1 "That's just torture."

00000000000000

When Glaceon got to his table he went back to sleep snoring away. When Roran and Malik came in they both saw the sleeping Pokemon and sighed. "Malik I've done it too many times how bout you do it for it change?" Roran asked.

Malik sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." Malik got to Glaceon and shouted. "WAKE THE HELL UP MAGGOT!" Glaceon groggily got up and yawned."Why this early?"

Roran cackled. "I'll tell why. So that you can prepare." "Prepare." Bisharp echoed. "Prepare for what?" Kadabra asked. "Prepare for today's challenge. Which is the official Poke Talent Show!" Roran said throwing confetti in the air.

Unfortunately he didn't get the reaction he wanted. "Do I have to?" Scrafty drawled. "Why yes you do Scrafty sadly, and so does everyone." Roran grinned. "So because everyone has to compete that is why I gave you all this time. So you can prepare for your talent."

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** "This is going to be easy. I have an amazing talent that everyone will love."

00000000000000

"W-What if you d-don't have a t-talent?" Elgyem asked timidly. "Haha. Everyone has a talent Elgyem." Roran said. "You just have to find it quick before your time is up." Elgyem sighed.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "T-This sucks I don't want to do t-this. E-Everyone will make f-fun of m-me."

00000000000000

"Meet us at the auditorium at 3:00 for your challenge. Good luck you'll need it. Malik doesn't like much." Roran said. Malik grunted at that part.

00000000000000

"So what are you dudes doing." Aerodactyl said. Team Storm was grouped in their usual meeting place. "Me an Absol are going to do improv." Aegislash answered.

"That's cool I'm just going to do some aerial tricks."

"I just hope you don't piss off Roran in the process again." Absol said chuckling. "With my luck it's probably going to happen." Aerodactyl admitted.

00000000000000

"Okay I'm going to do some ice sculptures, Pyroar and Vulpix is doing some fire tricks." What are you two doing?" Weavile asked the others.

"Don't worry about me. You'll see when I do it." Eelektross said. "Okay? I can do beatbox I guess. I don't have anything else really." "Well we don't have to worry too much about. Let's just do our jobs.

00000000000000

"Come on Elgyem don't tell me you don't have any talent?" Snover said "W-Well I have one, b-but I don't want to." "Why not?" Snover said slightly confused.

"W-Well I may be f-fun of." Snover then laughed joyfully. "I'm sure that won't happen just wing it." Elgyem slightly nodded. "O-Okay I guess."

00000000000000

"Trust me dear Sylveon this will give us the win for sure time." Kadabra said calmly. "Are you sure Kadabra. What if anything happens." Sylveon doubted. "I assure you nothing will happen."

00000000000000

#1 "So Bisharp" #2 "Got any ideas for your talent." Zweilous asked.

Bisharp nodded. "Yes and I will need you assistance. I will also require Kommo-o's time as well." Zweilous arched their brows, but shrugged their shoulders. #1 "Sure" #2 "Whatever."

00000000000000

Litten was going around the woods until he met Vulpix. "Oh hey Vulpix." He said smiling. "Hey. Litten." Vulpix said shyly. "So what are you doing?" "Oh I'm doing a fire show with Larvesta and Chandelure."

"Oh that's good. I'm also doing a fire show with Pyroar." Vulpix said. "I hope we both make it." "I do too Vulpix. It would really suck if you did." Vulpix blush at that comment. "Really?"

"Yeah Vulpix." Litten replied. "I like you alot. You like me for who I am. And that's great." Vulpix was now blushing hard and then went to nuzzle on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Your welcome. Hey after the challenge wanna hang out again." "Yes I would like that very much." The two was just standing there embracing each other.

00000000000000

"So Gardevoir, What are you doing for the talent show." Chandelure asked. "I don't know I'll just dance and see what happens. What about you?"

"Me, Litten, and Larvesta are going to do this cool fire show. There good friends letting me help them." Chandelure sighed. "Speaking of friends why aren't you hanging out with your usual group?" "Oh there practicing with themselves."

Gardevoir then looked worried. "Why do you ask?" Chandelure sighed again. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you have so many friends, and I barely have any." "But what about Litten and Larvesta."

"They only let me help with their show. Meanwhile you have Aegislash, Absol, and Aerodactyl with you all the time." Gardevoir bit her lip at that comment. Should she tell her of her alliance, but she knows Aegislash said to keep a secret.

Gardevoir then sighed. "Chandelure, were not just friends. Were . . . were in an alliance." Chandelure gasp when she hears that. "An Alliance? She you're all working together?"

"Not in a bad way." Gardevoir said defensively. "We don't target other competitors or sabotage. We only work together and help each other from not being eliminated."

"Still the fact that you're all working together." Chandelure said. "Yes We'll . . . I bet if Aegislash allows it, I want you to join our alliance."

"Me?" Chandelure asked in disbelief. "Why Me?"

"Because well . . . you seem lonely without many friends . . . and I think that you're a pretty cool person . . . and you seem pretty smart." "Really?" Chandelure asked. "But what would the others think?" "Well I'm sure Absol would already approve." Gardevoir said smiling.

Chandelure looked away at that remark. "The way he's been friendly with me. Do you think he likes me?" "Why don't you like him too?"

"I don't know." Chandelure said. "It's . . . complicated maybe. I'd have to figure it out later though."

"So what do you say? Wanna join our alliance?" Gardevoir asked. "Well." Chandelure said before nodding "Sure . . . but only if Aegislash lets me." "I'm sure he will. He may be stern sometimes, but he's never rude."

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "I don't know if I should have done that, but from what I've seen of her these last couple of weeks, she isn't unkind, or cruel. She is smart and fairly friendly most of the time. . . so hey why not have her join us right?"

00000000000000

It was getting 3:00 soon and Roran and Malik were in their judges booth chatting. "So who do you want to see in this challenge?" Roran asked.

"Yeah maybe." Malik said. "I would like to see what Bisharp or Aegislash would do." "Well I just want some excitement. No same old boring stuff, you" "Yeah same. I don't want any BS" Malik said crossing his arms.

"So Malik. What you gonna do about Absol?" Roran grinned. Malik gave him a mean glare. "Don't talk about sickle boy, that wolf bastard." "Hey, now I hope that doesn't affect the talent show were suppose to be unbiased judges." Roran said sarcastically.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. "Ha, good one Roran." Malik said. "Speaking of loathed players, what about Aerodactyl?" "Roran shivered at that name. "Oh God. Aero I swear I'll kill him one day."

"But remember Roran. If I can't kill Absol then you can't kill Aero." Malik grinned. "Look, the only difference between Absol and Aero is that Absol is popular. He's a fan favorite. While most people don't care about Aero. Which gives me the green light to kill him."

"I don't think Arceus would allow that." Malik said. Roran shushed him. "Don't tell him. If we don't tell him then we don't get caught. Simple as that."

"Hey I think it's about time to start." Malik said changing the subject. Roran looked at his watch. "Of crap you're right."

Roran then gets mr. loud. "ATTENTION LOVELY LADDIES! REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR YOUR CHALLENGE! AND MAKE SURE TO BE READY FOR YOUR TURN!" "I love this thing." Roran said.

"Hey you think you'll let me use that anytime soon?" Malik asked. "Of course, you're my buddy I wouldn't leave all the fun for me." "Thanks man." Malik said pounding his fist. "Anytime pal." Roran said.

00000000000000

Snover was the first one on stage. "Well Snover what's your talent?" Roran said.

Snover picked up a soda bottle and started chugging it till it was empty. Roran and Malik gave a confused look. "Are you serious?" Malik said skeptically. Snover gestured them to wait, until he started to feel something.

He then burped really fast. "Z,Y,X,W,V,U,T,S,R,Q,P,O,N,M,L,K,J,I,H,G,F,E,D,C,B,A!" Roran and Malik looked shocked before Roran tipped his hat at him.

"Well done Snover, well done. What do you think Malik?" "I really liked it." Malik grinned. "It's been known that the burping the whole alphabet has been done to death already, but backwards? Damn, now that takes skill." "I agree." Roran said. "What would the score be? 7.8?"

"Yeah 7.8 sounds accurate." "Alright Snover. You got a good lead with a 7.8. Nice job." Snover smiled and left the stage. "I think this is going to be fun to see. Eh Malik?" Roran grinned. "Heh, Oh yeah." Malik grinned back.

00000000000000

"Okay next up. Greninja." Greninja got to the stage with a log. "Hmm a log. Original, but can't see it as a good talent." Roran said sarcastically. Seconds later she started chopping down the wood until an idol was left.

There was a statue of Eelektross being crushed under Greninja's foot. Roran smiled. "Wow now that's something. Malik?" "Ah, I'm such a huge fan of violence. I already like it." "Well Greninja we'll give you a 7 good job." Roran said. Eelektross had a look of both shock and terror. Weavile looked pissed.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross had the same look on his face and sighed. "I should've expected that to be honest."

 **Weavile:** "WHAT THE HELL?! That was MY idea!"

00000000000000

Next up was Rufflet and Dartrix and he was do some aerial tricks going through rings.

That was until a big gust of wind knocked Rufflet into a ring causing him to fall down and the ring to fall on his head. Roran and Malik looked surprised, but then started laughing again.

00000000000000

 **Datrix:** Datrix sighed. "I swear man. That bird is a pain magnet."

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet was covered in bandages again, but smiled. "Well . . . that was okay, at least Tyrantrum didn't do anything." His smile soon faltered into a frown. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

00000000000000

Some others did their part such as Pyroar and Vulpix doing tricks with fire batons and other fire tricks,

Weavile made some ice sculptures, Brionne made a performance using her bubble tricks, while Gardevoir performed variant dancing moves being graceful and light on her feet. Aegislash was looking at her thoughtfully.

Absol chuckled. "Aegislash. You're watching dear Gardevoir with hungry eyes aren't ya?" "The only thing I'm wondering is if she'll win us the challenge. She's a good dancer. That is all. "Well sure . . . If that's what you say heh heh."

Aegislash then looked at him. "Well why don't you ogle Chandelure like how you been doing recently." "I DON'T OGLE HER!" Absol shouted.

Aegislash chuckled. "Whatever you say Absol." Roran stared in awe and was very tempted to just give her the win, but resisted the urge.

"Great Gardevoir great. 8" "Hey I didn't-" Malik stop and sighed. "Nevermind." "As I said." Roran continued. "8 great job." Gardevoir curtsied and left the stage, and some of the other females gave her looks.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "I swear I'm surprised the other team didn't win for Gardevoir being just Gardevoir."

 **Sylveon:** Sylveon huffed "Why does Gardevoir gets all the attention."

00000000000000

"Okay next up is Ferro. Come on down." Ferrothorn came up on the stage putting targets on various places. "Okay Ferro what's your talent?" Roran asked.

"Haha, I'm sure you'll like it." He positioned himself and and fired his spikes and hit all the targets with a perfect score. Roran looked surprised and started clapping.

"Bravo Ferro, bravo. You may have a death hug, but that was good." "I have to agree." Malik said. "Having that kind of aim is deadly, and that's good. Now I'll give that a 8." "Ah yes, 8 sounds good. Great job Ferro."

Ferrothorn chuckled, went off the stage, and as a celebration hugged Rufflet giving him the usual spike treatment. "I have to say Zealous Zekroms you need to catch up before you lose again." The Zealous Zekroms looked more determined than ever.

00000000000000

"Okay let's see here next up is Glaceon." Glaceon groggily got to the stage with a cinder block. "Okay Glaceon what's your talent sleeping?" Roran cackled. "Actually yes." Glaceon drawled.

And after that he fell asleep on the cinder block breaking it in half. "Wow." Roran said enthusiastically. "Didn't see that one coming. Uh, Malik?" "I guess that's something." Malik groaned. "At least we know he's hard-headed." Roran made a slight chuckle. "Yeah that's for sure. Now I don't know about you, but I'll give him a 2." "Yeah I guess. At least he did something."

Roran then got out his trusty megahorn then stopped gave it to Malik. "You can do it." "Thanks" Malik said before turning it on. "ALRIGHT YOU LAZY FOX YOU GET A 2 YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!" Glaceon got up and yawned. He then left the stage just to fall back to sleep.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "You know I'm surprised that sleeping fox is still here. I could've sworn he would be voted out already."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon was sleeping away in the confession.

00000000000000

"Now let's see the next contestant is Scrafty." Roran then groaned. "Oh Arceus." Scrafty came up put his hood over his head and then left the stage. Roran chuckled, but then looked serious. "Wait. . . That's your talent?"

"Yeah that's it. Too lazy to do anything else." Scrafty drawled. Roran's eyes was twitching, but then he was banging his head on the table repeatedly. Malik sighed. "Just get out Scrafty." Scrafty shrugged his shoulders and then left the stage.

00000000000000

Later on Eelektross was levitating performing dance moves in the air defying logic, Aggron was giving beat-box getting a moderate score, Electrike was performing flips around hoops and Nidoqueen was singing.

It was now Bisharp turn. "Okay Bisharp what's your talent?" Roran said. Bisharp raised a blindfold and blinded himself. "Well? Is that if?" "I'm not done yet." Bisharp said getting ear muffs and putting them on.

"Now this!" Bisharp said a bit louder because of the ear muffs. "Is my talent. I will dodge all shots from Kommo-o and Zweilous without seeing or hearing." Mienshao gasp with shock Roran chuckled. "Okay wise guy I would to see that start the show."

Bisharp took on a fighting pose ready for the attack. Zweilous and Kommo-o both nodded before firing their special attacks. Mienshao couldn't bear to watch. Kommo-o started using his clanging scales firing his scales at him, and Zweilous used dragon pulse with both of his heads firing at Bisharp.

Bisharp easily dodged all the attacks moving swiftly. Everyone was in awe. "How is he doing this?" Mienshao said astonished. "That has to take a lot of skill to accomplish that." Greninja replied.

Kommo-o then fired a flash cannon at Bisharp and he narrowly avoided that. Zweilous also fired two flamethrowers at Bisharp. Bisharp felt the heat and ducked down immediately. Bisharp then motioned them both to stop.

Roran smirked and applauded. "Well Bisharp I have to say that was excellent dodging skills there. What do you think Malik." "Well it wasn't that much. Anyone can dodge attacks, but without seeing or hearing can be pretty tough. I'd give him an 8.2" Malik said. "I'll go with that. You here that Bisharp. You got a 8.2. Good job." Roran said giving him a thumbs up.

Bisharp nodded and left the stage. When he left the stage Mienshao came up to him. "That was an excellent performance Bisharp I never knew you could do that." Bisharp nodded. "It was enough to get us in the lead for a while. That's all that matters."

"Well you did great in my part. That's all that matters to me." Mienshao said giving him a smile. Bisharp arched his brow at her before leaving her to think.  
00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "I swear I can't understand that woman. I have to think of a way to deal with her soon. Or else i may hurt me in the process."

00000000000000

"Okay next up is Aegislash and Absol. Come on down." Aegislash and Absol arrived to the stage. "So? What are you two doing?" Roran asked. "The two of are going to do improv." Aegislash said. "Boring." Malik interrupted. Roran glared at Malik before continuing.

"Well go head." Aegislash cleared his throat to speak. "So Absol-" Malik interrupted again by coughing out loud. "Oh I'm sorry dear Malik is there a problem here?" Absol growled. "Yeah he's an annoying asshole, white, and has a stupid sickle on his head." Malik growled back.

"Oh I'm sorry." Absol said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid I can't appease the great King Kong being the bitch he is." "Watch it Sickle Boy I could've sworn your horn was shaking because of me." Malik growled.

Absol chuckled "Hey Malik do me a favor and jump off a cliff and get eaten by Sharpedos."

Malik growled. "How about you do me a favor and take that sickle off your head and slit your own throat with it."

"HOW ABOUT I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Absol yelled. The both growled and jump to kill each other, but fortunately Aegislash and Roran grabbed the two struggling Pokemon. "LET ME GO! THE BASTARD DESERVES !" Malik roared. "COME ON CURIOUS GEORGE I'M RIGHT HERE!" Absol cried back. Roran sighed. "Intermission."

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** "If we lose this challenge I'm not voting for Absol. Malik just has it in for him and that's not fair."

00000000000000

Roran sighed again. "Well that was fun, but unfortunately we have to continue." Roran then checks his list. "Let's see the next person is . . . Ah! Type: Null it's your turn!" Type: Null groaned and got on stage. "So my little Frankenstein. What's your talent?" Roran said cackling.

"I can do impressions." He said deeply. Roran snickered "Oh Really? Then do an impression of Malik over here." pointing to him. Type: Null looks at him and speaks up. "SICKLE BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL $ #$#ING KILL YOU!" He said sounding just like Malik.

Malik gasped then laughed. "That sounds exactly like me. Ha Ha!" Absol groaned at what Type: Null said. "Great, now there can be two of them." Type: Null then turned to Absol.

"Hey monkey boy I've heard being angry all the time just makes you a huge loner. Heh Heh." Type: Null said sounding like Absol. Absol was now the one laughing while Malik was just grunting.

Type: Null then turned to Roran. "Hello there laddies ,my name is Roran and welcome to my show where I torture many Pokemon for my own amusement." Type: Null said perfectly, even getting the accent right. Roran started laughing as well.

"Wow that's so true good job Type: Null. What do you say Malik." Malik crossed his arms "It was great and all, but he ruined it the moment he mimicked Absol. For that I'm giving him an 8."

Roran sighed. "Well Type: Null, you did great and all, but you didn't make the lead. Good show though." Type: Null just shrugged his shoulders as he left the stage.

00000000000000

"Okay next up is Aero." Roran groaned. "Ah $%*#." "Hey cheer up I'm sure it can't be that bad." Malik assured.

Aerodactyl came up the stage happily. "So what are you going to do." Roran groaned. "I'm going to do aerial tricks." Aerodactyl said. Roran groaned again. "Oh no." Aerodactyl setup rings in the air and he set flight. He went soaring extremely fast no one could track him.

"Damn he's fast." Absol said shocked. "Yeah no kidding." Aegislash agreed. "This speed could prove to be useful." Bisharp said to himself. Aerodactyl was performing more tricks going through the rings with ease.

Even Roran gave him a grin. "Not too shabby Aero." Aerodactyl was so happy he was actually complemented by him he didn't notice being hit by one of the rings sending him on a crashing course. #1 "Ah crap." #2 "Looks like he's falling." Zweilous said.

"Wait a second." Aegislash said shocked. "Based on the trajectory he's heading straight for Roran!" It was true Aerodactyl was heading straight for Roran and Malik. Roran widened his eyes.

"Oh $^#% ABANDON TABLE!" Roran yelled as both him and Malik jumped out of the table. Aerodactyl then crashed hard on the table smashing it in the process. Roran and Malik groaned and Roran saw his precious judging booth destroyed.

"AERO WHAT THE # $%!" Aerodactyl groaned as well and saw what he has done. Aerodactyl laughed nervously. "Sorry dude." Roran gave Aerodactyl a death glare and was about to pounce on him before taking a deep breath.

"Aero good news I'm not going to kill you, but bad news you are DISQUALIFIED FROM THE CHALLENGE. GET OUT!" Aerodactyl sighed and left the table. Malik sighed. "Intermission."

00000000000000

Later on the judging booth was fixed and the other contestants did their show.

Mienshao and Kommo-o both destroyed cinderblocks with their bare hands showing their strength, Zweilous did stand up comedy which was hilarious, and Gengar was juggling multiple objects, but soon remembered Zweilous' jokes and fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

00000000000000

"Ok the last group from the Respect Reshirams are Litten, Chandelure, and Larvesta." Roran read off.

The three came on to the stage. "Okay so what are you all doing?" Roran asked. "Heh, we're going to perform the ultimate fire trick. Trust me you'll love it." Litten said. Roran chuckled. "Ok then let's see it then." Litten nodded at the all and started the show.

Larvesta started using string shot to make rings around Chandelure's flame to light them on fire. Larvesta then started moving the flaming rings up and down. Litten took his time and jumped at all the rings one by one. Everyone was amazed at how the show was going hearing ohs and ahs from everyone.

When all the rings were burned up Litten got up to the main fire on Chandelure and started burning his fur in a blazing glory. Everyone saw the fire with excitement. Even Bisharp looked slightly intrigued.

When the show stopped everyone clapped. Bisharp just nodded and them. Roran was clapping as well. "Well done everyone well done. That was a spectacular show. What do you think Malik." Malik shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I liked it. As a fellow fire type I saw the fire trick as a good combination." "Well we both agreed to give you guys a 9.5." Roran said.

"I'm surprised they didn't get a perfect 10." Bisharp said coldly. "It would've, but since Absol is on your team I've reduced the score." Malik grunted. "That doesn't seem fair." Gardevoir protested. "To be honest it's not. We're biased judges you should of saw this crap coming." Roran said shrugging his shoulders.

All the others groaned, but didn't complain. "Okay next up we have Kadabra and Sylveon." Zweilous perked up as they saw them both on stage.

#1 "This isn't good." #2 "Yeah if their doing what we saw before. This may be a problem." #1 "What should we do?" #2 "You know we could always-" #1 "I don't know if we should do that. You know how Bisharp is with that." #2 "He doesn't need to know. We can make it look like an accident." #1 "Hmm, I guess you're right. Let's do it."

They both bonked heads and sneaked their way to the backstage. "So what are you two doing." Roran asked half bored. "We will be performing magic tricks." Kadabra said. Roran perked up a little. "Okay let's see them." Kadabra nodded as him and his assistant was performing various magic tricks, like the disappearing act, seeing two Sylveon and much more.

Everyone was amazed at the performance. Roran and Malik was nodding in respect. "Now for my next trick. I will have a Buneary come out of my hat." Kadabra said as Sylveon got him his hat. Back at the backstage Zweilous was snickering ready to strike.

#1 "Okay ready." #2 "Here we go" Zweilous fired a weak incinerate not to be seen, but strong enough to do the effect. Kadabra started reaching for his hat when it bursted into flames. He dropped the burning hat and stomped it to die it down.

Roran and Malik looked confused. "Well while I like fire I'd say that one was not expected." Roran said. "Yeah I'd say a 7 would do. While I liked the show I think the fire killed it." Malik grunted. Kadabra and Sylveon frowned as they left the stage.

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "What the hell was that!" "Someone sabotaged us! It must been Weavile of all people. I'll get her for this."

 **Kadabra:** "I wonder why that happened." Kadabra said puzzling his head. "Someone sabotaged us, but who could it be? It couldn't be Weavile so. . ."

 **Weavile:** "Wow why didn't I think of that." Weavile said snickering

 **Zweilous:** #1 "IT WORKED!" #2 "Of course it worked." #1 "Heh heh, now we won't lose." #2 "Let's just hope Bisharp doesn't find out"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was just sitting there think intensely.

00000000000000

"Okay the last contestant we have Elgyem come on down laddie." Elgyem nervously got on stage.

Roran smirked "So Elgyem do you have anything for us." "Y-Yes I have o-one, b-but please d-don't mock m-me." "Oh please you be fine my dear lad." Roran assured. "We won't judge. Just don't let Malik's mockery hurt you."

Malik just huffed, but Roran continued. "Go ahead laddie. Let's see what you got." "O-Okay" Elgyem said nervously. He used his three dot's on his head to make different sounds making a rhythm.

00000000000000

 **Red and Blue: Champion battle music**

00000000000000

The rhythm started to pick up becoming catchy to the tune. Roran was appreciating and saw Malik nodding his head to the rhythm. "I can see you like this Malik." "Don't say a word." Malik growned.

Everyone started liking the tune cheering him on. "Yeah you keep going Elgyem." Snover said. Bisharp was standing there watching and huffed. "What a bunch of idiots." All of the sudden he looked down and saw his foot tapping to the tune as well. "Damnit." He said to himself.

Elgyem stopped the song and watched as they all clapped. Roran stood up and clapped as well. "Bravo Elgyem Bravo. I have to say I really underestimated you. You put up quite the show. Malik you make the score I'll agree to how high it is."

"Any score?" Malik asked as he looked at Absol. He gave a devious grin while Absol looked morbid. "10" Malik said. "Elgyem gets a 10."

Roran then looked happy. "Well with that score Elgyem and the Zealous Zekroms finally win a challenge!" All the Zealous Zekroms were celebrating hard and grabbed Elgyem and led him to their cabins chanting his name.

"Well Respected Reshirams since you lost you get to meet me at the elimination ceremony. Isn't it fun." Roran said cackling. The Respect Reshirams groaned as they left to their cabins losing for the first time. Roran cackled some more. "I love being me."

00000000000000

"We did it! We actually did it!" Sylveon shouted happily hopping. "We actually won a challenge." "Indeed we did, but our work for today has not finished." Kadabra asked.

Sylveon then looked at him confused. "What do you mean Kadabra." "What I mean is that we still need to eliminate Dartrix on the other team. If we let him go he will likely make it to the merge."

"But I thought you said he hasn't decided yet." "We can't take any chances we have to eliminate him before it's too late." Kadabra said firmly."

"Okay so how do we do that?" Sylveon asked. Kadabra then smirked. "Don't worry for I have a plan for that, but I would need your skills."

"What do you mean skills?" Sylveon asked. "You have your feminine charm use them I will meet you with Staravia from the lake for our plan to unfold." "Okay, I'll go do it." Sylveon said as she walked off.

00000000000000

"So who do you think we should vote off?" Absol asked.

Absol, Aerodactyl, and Gardevoir were sitting near the cabins. "I would say Rufflet." Gardevoir said. "The poor bird has taken a lot of punishment in this show it's only fair."

"At least he didn't almost crushed Roran in the challenge." Aerodactyl sighed. "Yeah some of us didn't do too well." Absol gloomed. "Do you think one of us could be eliminated?" Gardevoir questioned.

"Of course not. Aegislash promised he wouldn't let that happen." Absol said confidently. "But can we really trust him." Gardevoir doubted.

"OF COURSE WE CAN! He's a good guy. He wouldn't do something like that. Speaking of which Aegislash wanted to call up a meeting after the ceremony." " _Good this is a good chance to bring Chandelure."_ Gardevoir thought to herself.

00000000000000

Sylveon was walking along by in the forest and saw Dartrix flying pretty low. " _Perfect."_ She said to herself. "Oh Dartrix."

Dartrix heard his name called and saw Sylveon along by. "Oh hey Sylveon. How's it going." "Oh not much, you know I liked your show, but I bet you would've done better if Rufflet didn't hurt himself."

"Well who knows." Dartrix said shrugging. "No I'm serious!" Sylveon said. "For a big, strong, and handsome person like you. You would have done great in the talent show." "Well I- wait, wait, wait . . . big- handsome?" Dartrix said confused. What was going on he thought in his head.

00000000000000

Kadabra was sitting near the lake waiting for Staravia. " _Well she's sure taking a long time."_ He thought to himself.

Not too long Staravia flew in near the lake not noticing Kadabra being nearby. Kadabra deliberately smacked his tail at the water to get her attention. She turned and saw Kadabra.

"Oh hey there Kadabra I didn't see you there." "Greeting Staravia." Kadabra said. "It's a pleasure to see you. So what brings you here?" "Oh I just come here to think that's all. To try to get my thoughts straight." the Starling Pokemon said.

"Ah… so that means something is troubling you." Kadabra asked. Staravia nodded. "Well...yeah" "Then how about this. Let's take a walk, and we will discuss about your issue. That is if you want." Kadabra asked. "Sure, I can deal with that."

00000000000000

"Woah there." Dartrix said raising his hands in defense. "Why are you flirting with me?"

"Well why not?" Sylveon said pouting. "Well for one we've hardly talked… why haven't you said anything before?" Dartrix asked.

"Well I'm just shy." Sylveon said faking a sad tone. "I just thought that if I tried to be more obvious, it would get your attention."

"Well it worked." Datrix mumbled to himself, but quickly shook his head in disbelief. "I mean I'm with Staravia!" "Well… is it official?" Sylveon said in a smooth tone.

Dartrix didn't answer, but just looked nervous. "Oh come on Dartrix, don't you like me just a little? Staravia doesn't have to know." Dartrix closed his eyes trying to keep his cool, but this fox was making it hard for him.

00000000000000

"So yeah… I think he may like me, but what if he isn't? I really like him." Staravia said finishing their conversation.

Kadabra was hearing her story, trying to ignore the sudden feelings of guilt in his chest. He was the one to tell Sylveon to find a way to eliminate Dartrix. Kadabra knew when he looked at Staravia's stress and worried face, that he couldn't finish their plan. Seeing this Pokemon wanting Datrix to like her made him feel sympathetic, which he doesn't feel often.

And he just had Sylveon go off and make Staravia depressed. " _I can't do this."_ Kadabra thought to himself. " _I have to find a way to end this before it's too late."_

"So Kadabra, do you think it will work out between us?" Staravia asked the Psi Pokemon as they stepped out of the woods. Kadabra got out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Staravia. I'm sure things will work out between you two." Kadabra then saw what was happening and froze.

Staravia looked confused and followed his gaze. Kadabra saw Sylveon and Dartrix very close to each other and knew what would happen next. Dartrix was going to plant a kiss on her cheek, but Sylveon turned her head in the last second.

Staravia looked more hurt than ever and was starting to cry. She flew away ruffling her feathers. Dartrix snapped back to reality and looked at the sky. "Ah # $%!" Dartrix yelled.

00000000000000

Bisharp and his group were in the forest moments away before the elimination. "Okay everyone this is our first meeting for an elimination." Bisharp said. "And I'm pretty sure who we want out."

They all nodded except for Litten who was looking doubtful. "I still don't think I can do it." Zweilous rolled their eyes while Bisharp went to him and kneeled to his level.

"Look I know he's your brother, but what he did was not okay. If he stays then it will just be harder for him. You know that right?" Litten sighed and nodded. "I know, but-"

"I know, I know." Bisharp interrupted. "Your looking out for and and I respect that. I know this is hard, but it's for the better. So you still with me Litten." Bisharp asked kindly.

Litten was in deep thought, but then nodded. "Yeah I'm still in." Bisharp nodded. "That's good." He then stood up. "Now I don't believe we need to convince anyone to vote for him. Let's just go to the ceremony and watch the show." They all nodded as they separately left to the ceremony.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten looked worried. "I know this is for the best, but this still sucks. Sorry man."

00000000000000

All the Respected Reshirams were at the elimination ceremony all looking absolutely mad. Not sad, not disappointed, but livid.

Very soon everyone knew what Dartrix did to Staravia. Most blame Dartrix because they knew Sylveon as being flirtatious. They blame him for not resisting her advances.

Roran was at the stage with his well known smirk. "Well everyone welcome to the elimination ceremony." Roran said with open arms. "Now since this is your first time let me explain to you what happens. I give you all a Pokeblock, a very delicious Pokeblock. Whoever gets this Pokeblock is safe, but whoever doesn't get the Pokeblock is eliminated from the island and can't come back. Unless I say so." Roran chuckled at that last part.

No one laughed at his joke. Roran sighed. "Oh well, I tried. Well the first Pokeblock goes to Litten." Litten smiled as he got his Pokeblock. "Chandelure, Larvesta, Gardevoir… Aegislash, Absol, Ferro… Rufflet, Bisharp, Zweilous, Kommo-o… Gengar, Mienshao, Nidoqueen." It was down to Elektrike, Dartrix, and Aerodactyl. "Electrike." Electrike sighed with relief as she got her block.

Now it was Dartrix and Aerodactyl. They both gave looks of worry. "Aero, you almost killed me. I really hope it's you." Aerodactyl; gulped at that last comment. "And Dartrix We already know what you've done." Dartrix looked sad with anticipation. "And so the last Pokeblock goes to. . .

…

…

…

…

…

…

..." Roran sighs. "Sadly Aero."

Aerodactyl sighed as well with relief as he got his block. Dartrix lowered his head in shame. "Well Dartrix with what you've done I'm not surprised you were voted off. With most of the voted piled against you."

Dartrix sighed. "I know… I get it. I'll get going now." Dartrix then flew away still looking sad. Litten felt sad and left to who knows where. Bisharp saw this, but decided to not bother. He got his elimination for today."

00000000000000

 **Aerodactyl:** "Sorry dude, but you screwed up bad."

 **Aegislash:** "It's a shame what happened to him."  
 **Bisharp:** "Such as darn pity, and he could've been a strong competitor." Bisharp then gave a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, since we lost I need to think of some strategies in case that happens again."

00000000000000

Brionne was having a chat with Vulpix when Litten came around. "Oh hey Litten what's up." Brionne said happily, but saw Litten's face and frowned. "What's wrong." "Brionne come with me quick!" Litten shouted in breaths. "Dartrix was eliminated." Brionne's eyes widened. "Oh no." They both rushed hoping they weren't too late.

00000000000000

Dartrix was at the docks almost departing before he was called. "DARTRIX!"

Datrix turned around and saw his siblings running to him. He gave them a small smile. "Hey guys. Sorry I didn't last longer, and what happened to Staravia."

To his surprise both Brionne and Litten hugged him. Brionne was sniffling. "Don't go yet. We didn't even get to see each other for long." "Yeah this sucks." Litten agreed.

Dartrix smiled and hugged them back. "I know it's bad, but at least you two can go without me." Litten got out of the hugged. "You know bro. I didn't vote for you."

Dartrix smiled warmly at Litten. "Thanks bro. I'll always count on you. You too Brionne." Brionne calmed down and smiled. "We'll miss you."

"I know you both will. That is why you two have to win without me. I'm counting on you." Dartrix said. "We won't fail you bro." Litten said. "I'm counting on it." With that he got on the Lapras and started sailing off.

Dartrix said his final words. "BRIONNE, MAKE SURE YOU LOOK OUT FOR LITTEN FOR ME!" "I WILL!" Brionne said.

"AND LITTEN!" "YEAH BRO?" Litten asked.

"FREAKING EVOLVE ALREADY. IT'S GETTING BORING THAT I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU THAT!" Litten then got mad. "SCREW OFF! I AIN'T EVOLVING ANYTIME SOON!" "I'm sure you will one day." Dartrix said giving his last farewell. "BYE DATRIX! WE'LL MISS YOU!" Brionne shouted as both her and Litten waved him goodbye.

00000000000000

 **Dartrix:** "Well this sucks." "I got voted off pretty early, and I broke Staravia's heart." Dartrix sighs. "Still it was still fun being here. Who do I want to win? Well for one Staravia. Not Sylveon, Staravia. I still like even after what I've done. Staravia if you're seeing this I'm sorry. Second I want Brionne and Litten. We Alolan siblings have to stick together. Well with that I'm off good luck to everyone. You'll need it." Dartrix flipped his hair off of his eyes one last time.

00000000000000

Litten and Brionne were walking back to the camps. Brionne saw Litten still looking depressed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Litten. It's not a permanent goodbye." Litten sighs. "I know, but I still miss him." Brionne's smile faltered a little and pulled him in for a hug.

"I know. I miss him too, but we have to stay strong for him." Litten felt a little better and hugged back. "Thanks Brionne I need that."

Brionne saw Vulpix coming and grinned. "I'll let you go now. Besides I think you'll be a little preoccupied." Litten separated and saw what she was talking and blushed. "Oh yeah, see you later Brionne." Brionne nodded as she walked off.

Litten then met with Vulpix. "Hey Vulpix." Vulpix blushed. "Hey Litten. I'm sorry about Datrix." Litten chuckled nervously. "Yeah that sucks, but at least I have Brionne and you." Vulpix blushed harder. "Oh stop you're embarrassing me."

"No I mean it." Litten said getting closer. "You're the only one that gets me. I really appreciate. And…" Litten was a little out of words. "I really like you a lot." Vulpix then looked at Litten with eyes of wonder. "Do you mean it?" Litten got nervous, but sighed it off. "Yes I do. Your really special to me."

With that Vulpix couldn't take it anymore. She got closer and locked muzzles with Litten. Litten was surprised at first, but eased into it and kissed back. The two were making out for a split minute until they had to catch their breath.

"Wow what was that?" Litten was saying between breaths. "I don't know… I don't know what came over me." Vulpix said. Litten then grinned. "Wanna do it again." Vulpix blushed again. "That would be nice." And that was the last thing she said before they locked muzzles again and embraced each other.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten looked dazed. "Wow."

 **Vulpix:** Vulpix also looked dazed. "Wow."

00000000000000

"I told you to find a way to screw him up. Not break the relationship between those two." Kadabra scolded at Sylveon.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that serious besides we go them out didn't we I don't see why you're complaining." "It just felt wrong the way you did it." Kadabra said "Well I don't see the problem see you later Kadabra." Sylveon said as she walked off. Kadabra was left in thought thinking what he has done.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "Oh dear with Tyrantrum gone this could get messy with me and Sylveon left, and I don't think I can control her anymore. If this keeps going on like this. It could lead into a big problem for me."

00000000000000

Elgyem was remembering what Snover said and kept repeating to himself. "Y-You can do it Elgyem. Y-You can do it." Elgyem then saw Larvesta walking by and approached her.

"Oh hey Elgyem. What brings you here?" Larvesta said a little surprised. "H-Hey Larvesta. C-Can I ask you s-something." Larvesta looked calm. "Sure. What is it?"

"W-Well we may not s-see each other often, b-but I don't t-think I can k-keep this with me." Larvesta then looked confused. "Uh, yeah. Where are you getting at this?" Elgyem then looked more nervous.

"W-Well I-I wanted to a-ask… Will you d-date me." Larvesta looked a little surprised at the sudden act of boldness, but quickly answered. "Sure." Elgyem sighed. "W-Well at least I-" Elgyem then realized what she said. "W-Wait what!"

"I said sure." Larvesta said calmly. "B-But I w-would imagine you w-would think I w-was creepy?" "Well most girls would, but I'm not most girls. And also." Larvesta then got close and pecked his cheek. "I think you're pretty cute." Larvesta smiled and wiggled off leaving Elgyem in shock. "W-Wow." was all she said.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "W-Wow that w-went different t-than I thought, b-but different in a g-good way. I have g-got to S-Snover later on for g-getting me to do this."

 **Larvesta:** "Why did I do that." Larvesta shrugged. "Like I said. I think he's cute. Sure he may be nervous half the time, but hey no one's perfect. So yeah I'll give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen."

00000000000000

"So, how's Staravia doing?" Chandelure asked. Her and Gardevoir were waiting for Nidoqueen's answer.

"She's still crying… I don't blame her." Nidoqueen replied. "Well if it was me I'd be pissed. I would crush Absol's skull if-" Chandelure stopped in mid sentence realizing what she said.

"So you do like him!" Gardevoir said in triumph while Chandelure just glared at her. "Well I don't know about you, but I think Staravia just needs some time." Nidoqueen said.

"Well… I just hope she gets over him quick." Chandelure warned. "Why?" "Because if she's still acting like this during challenges, then she may be voted off soon." Chandelure replied. "Well the two of us are getting some late night snacks. You coming Nidoqueen?" Gardevoir asked.

"I would, but I think Staravia needs someone to comfort with." Nidoqueen said. "But thanks for the offer though."

00000000000000

 **Chandelure:** "Nidoqueen such a good friend. She's one of the few people on this team that you can really trust… I just hope Aegislash and the others can be trustful as well. I'm being introduced to their alliance. Wish me luck.

00000000000000

Gardevoir led Chandelure to the usual meeting place of Team Storm by the beach. When they reached the area they saw Aegislash, Absol, and Aerodactyl waiting.

Absol's eyes widened, Aerodactyl perked up, but Aegislash didn't give any reactions. "Well Gardevoir?" Aegislash asked, his voice being calm and stern, but not unkind.

"Why is Chandelure with you." "Because I want her to join our alliance." Gardevoir replied. Absol arched his brow at her. Aerodactyl looked confused. But the only thing Aegislash said was. "Why?"

"Well… I just thought we could be stronger with her… besides, she is a good person right?" Absol nodded vigorously. "Well… It will be a lot harder keeping five people in rather than four." Aegislash said sternly which made Gardevoir frown.

"But, if I didn't accept her, then we'd be forced to vote her off, and I can't accept that. I suppose… five is stronger than four." Aegislash said. "We'll vote on it. Absol you first." "I want her in." Absol retorted grinning. Aegislash turned to Aerodactyl. "Aero?" "Yo I'm okay with it." Aero happily replied.

"And with that I guess I'm okay with it." Aegislash said. He turns to Chandelure. "You're one of us now. Just don't go telling everyone about this." Chandelure grinned. "Thanks Aegislash. So what's the meeting for anyways?"

"Nothing really." Aegislash replied. "I just like to have everyone here to hang out." "Yo, it sucks what happened to Staravia." Aerodactyl said. "I would've bonked Dartrix for doing that."

"I sort of pity him in a way. I don't think he meant to cheat on her. Even if they weren't together." Aegislash said. "With that though. I'm pretty sure Sylveon will be leaving soon."

"I never liked her." Chandelure said. "Yeah. Stupid fox." Absol added in. "You know I bet she was TRYING to get Datrix eliminated." Gardevoir pointed out. "I mean, he was a pretty strong competitor with his siblings and all."

"So should we do anything to get her out?" Aerodactyl asked. "No." Aegislash replied sternly. "We're not going to stoop to her low level. The only goal in this alliance is to try and get us all further in the game. That's all."

"Yeah, we aren't gonna start screwing people over because we don't like them." Absol added. "Were better than that." Aegislash said. "And I promised everyone that I'll get you all in the merge. Including you now Chandelure."

Chandelure smiled at that last part. "Thanks." "We'll we better get going. I'll see you all later." They all nodded as they left to the campgrounds.

000000000000000

Weavile and the others were chatting in their usual spot celebrating their victory. "I can't believe we won an actual challenge. " Eelektross said. "Yeah stuff like this get's me really pumped up!" Aggron shouted feeling more energetic than ever.

"I can definitely get use to this." Eelektross said proudly. "Yeah." Weavile said. "Wait where's Dartrix?" Just then Pyroar came to them in shock. "Guys. Datrix has been eliminated."

Weavile's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!?" "Yeah I just saw the elimination Datrix got eliminated after what he did to Staravia."

"Well to be honest he saw that coming the moment he made his mistake." Eelektross pointed out. "Unless he was set up." Aggron brought up.

Weavile then looked livid. "Yeah and the only one who can do that is SYLVEON AND HER GANG!" "You think this was Sylveon?" Eelektross asked.

"It has to be, Sylveon would be the only one who would know just to get me. I swear that fox will pay for this." Weavile said clenching her fist. "Well we're down to 4 again. What do we do?" Pyroar said.

Weavile gave a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, I think I still have one person who may be interested." "But, who?" Aggron interrupted. "Most of the others are pre-evo and I don't think they'll be to kind in this kind of alliance."

"Don't worry guys." Weavile said waving it off. "I'll take care of it. For now go back to what you were doing. Everything will be fine." Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the area.

Weavile sighed. "Well I guess I talk to him. If only I had more time until I can get him, but Sylveon has pushed to the limit. I won't stop until you're gone Sylveon. No matter the cost." Weavile said giving a determined look.

00000000000000

"DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T HE GET ELIMINATED?!" Roran roared at the docks pissed that Aerodactyl is still in the show. Roran sighs to calm down. "Oh well, I'm sure he won't last too long." He then turns to the camera and smirks. "Well then, this was a pretty interesting episode wasn't it. We got to see some pretty neat tricks the campers can do. Unfortunately, Dartrix got eliminated because he got caught being the cheating bird he is." Roran then sighs. "Sad, I kinda liked that bird. He would've been a better trade than Aerodactyl." Roran scowled at that last part, but smirked again. "But what will happen next. Will Elgyem and Larvesta ever be a better couple later on? Will the Respected Reshirams keep on winning? Who is Weavile referring to as her new potential member?" Roran then raising his hands in the air out of excitement. "Find out on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Phew, Oh god that was a big one. And might I say I put a couple of pairings didn't I. ;). Too bad Dartrix was eliminated. If only he could've fought his temptations, but don't get me wrong. I actually liked the poor bird. Poor Staravia too, things just got bad and fast.**

 **And so the Respected Reshirams finally lost. Hey, all good things must come to an end right?**

 **Oh, and points for Kadabra feeling sympathy, and Chandelure joining the squad. Good for them.**

 **Next time, it would be a lovely challenge, but out of boys or the balls? That is the question.**

 **Oh and one more thing, if you see anything wrong with chapters, like grammar or words missing, please tell me. I am only one person with many mistakes, and I make sure I correct all of them in hopes that you all will enjoy them the best way possible. Thank you *Bows***

 **Dartrix: Hello everyone, thank you for reviewing and here's to hoping for more to come!*Dartrix then flips the hair out of his eye***


	7. Chapter 7:About Boys or Balls?

**And here we are laddies with another heart-racing episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

 **And don't worry, I made sure that this Chapter is not as bad in grammar as the others.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Seven

Roran was at the dock looking out to the see in thought "Hmm I wonder if any of my hated campers are leaving today. There's the sarcastic Scrafty and the accident prone Aerodactyl, but who do I want out more?"

Roran was still thinking, but then realised the camera was rolling. "Oh crap I forgot about you." He got up and gave his smirk. "Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island. Last time I had the lucky campers perform in my very first Poke Talent show. While most were pretty decent, and some were bad. There were an except few that perked my interest. Especially Elgyem who used his hands to make a good enough rhythm to get his team the first actual win, or maybe it was Malik getting back at Absol for being an ass." Roran then shrugged. "Oh well, anyways in the end it was Dartrix who got himself eliminated. He was set up by Kadabra and Sylveon to make Staravia break her heart. Well it was Sylveon's idea at that last part, but man that was effective." Roran chuckled at that last part. "But anyways, Weavile got mad that another member has been eliminated so she sets out to get the next potential member to her alliance. But what will happen next? Will Weavile get her revenge? Will the Zealous Zekroms come back from their first loss? Will I get my wish and have Scrafty or Aero gone?" Roran then raises his hands in the air out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Weavile was at a cabin door and took a deep breath. "Well. Here goes nothing." She knocked on the door to wait for someone to come up.

The door opened and revealed to be Type: Null. Type: Null just gave her a blank stare. "Greetings Weavile." He said in his usual deep tone. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Type: Null. I came to ask you a question." Weavile smirked. Type: Null arched his brow at her. "Okay I guess. What is it?" "Well I'm asking you if you can join my alliance. We can help each other out."

Type: Null narrowed his eyes at her. "Why me?"

"Say what?" Weavile asked confused. "Why me? I'm obviously not your first pick. No one cares about me. So what, you're gonna use me. You're gonna throw me away if I'm no longer useful. Why me?!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Weavile panicked raising her claws in defense. She would now have to choose her words carefully. "Who said anything about all that. I just want to help each other get farther that's all."

Type: Null calmed down a little. "Sorry, but when you're me, you kinda get that kind of treatment. Now the question still lies. Why me? Surely I wasn't the only one."

"Okay to be honest. No you weren't my first pick, but you're not my last either. I just think you skills are far off better than most people here." Weavile said. Type: Null was touched by that. He was complemented. "Really? What skills?"

"Well for starters you're obviously built for all-terrain challenges." Type: Null tried not to smile under his mask.

"And you show more than you let on. Like that impersonating. That was really good back there." Type: Null has never been so touched. He feels warm inside.

"Lastly, if you join my alliance then you can help me and the others last longer, and eliminate anyone who is a threat. So what do you say wanna join?" Weavile asked reaching her claw out.

Type: Null thought about it for a second before shaking her claw. "Yes, I would be honored." "Great." Weavile grinned. "Now follow me. We need you to meet the others." Type: Null nodded as he followed her in the forest.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile sighs with relief. "Phew. That was close. Any wrong move and that could've ended bad. Glad it didn't though, and that is one more step to defeating Sylveon."

00000000000000

Weavile was looking her surroundings as they walk to their area. Type: Null arched a brow at her.

"Are you making sure no one's around?" "Yeah can't be too careful. You never know when someone's watching.

"Well don't worry no one's around, but us two." Weavile gave him a skeptical look. "How do you know?" "I have a motion sensor in my skull. It tells me when anyone is around."

Weavile gave a surprised smirk. "Wow that's really useful, but doesn't that hurt." Type: Null shrugs. "Eh. You get used to it after a while."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile was scheming. "This Type: Null can prove to be more useful than I thought."

00000000000000

Weavile led Type: Null to the usual meeting place with the others. Eelektross and the others looked surprised to see Type: Null.

"Well if it isn't Type: Null. To be honest I didn't expect you." The Eel said. "Me neither, but here I am." Type: Null replied. "Hey more members just makes it easier for us. I'm not complaining." Aggron said. "Me either." Pyroar added.

"So what is our goal in this alliance?" Type: Null asked. "That's Simple." Weavile replied. "We eliminate others that gets in our way. Our main objective is Sylveon and her alliance. They've been targeting our members, and it's time to bring them to an end."

"It may be a while though." Aggron pointed out. "It won't be that hard with what she pulled, and with our growing numbers we'll take out Sylveon easily. We'll win!" Weavile said clenching her fist.

Type: Null whispers to Pyroar. "Is she always like this?" "Sometimes." Pyroar whispered back. "Well with that settled let's go back to the cabins don't want to cause any suspicions now." Weavile said. With that they all left and went to the campgrounds.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Man with all these members coming in. Surviving till the merge will be a cakewalk. The question is what happens after that?"

00000000000000

Snover was sleeping peacefully when Elgyem woke him up. "H-Hey Snover. W-Wake up. I have s-something to t-tell you."

Snover stirred up from his sleep. "What's up buddy. I was kinda sleeping here." "I just w-wanted to t-thank you." Elgyem said. "For what?" Snover asked. "F-For having me have t-the courage to ask L-Larvesta out."

Snover then gave a joyful laugh. "Ah so it worked I see." "Y-Yeah. H-How did you know t-that would w-work?" "Well my parents always told me to be straightforward for everything." "W-Well that explains a l-lot." Elgyem said to himself. "B-But anyways, T-Thanks for the h-help."

"No problem buddy. Now let's set off to get more food. TO THE CAFETERIA!" Snover shouted as he ran off." Elgyem sighed. "I'M C-COMING!"

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "W-Wow. I-I'm lucky to h-have Snover as a f-friend. H-He's so helpful. I-I just wish I was t-that helpful.

 **Snover:** Snover was chowing down an more snacks. "Man Elgyems a good friend. I just wish that he wouldn't be so nervous all the time. But, everything takes one step at a time. Like eating all of this one at a time." Snover then continue to eat his food.

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking along by when Greninja saw him. Greninja just huffed at him. Eelektross had enough though. He went to her who has some explaining to do.

"Okay what gives?" Eelektross asked. Greninja just gives him a look. "What exactly are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me! For a while now you've been insulting me constantly and been treating me like #*$ ! So I want to know what's your problem?" "Well if you have to know. I don't trust people like you."

Eelektross then narrowed his eyes at her. "What exactly does that mean." "People like you who are so friendly to others. You don't care about them. All you care about is yourself. You would manipulate others to get what you want. That's how you'll play in this competition."

"Is that all you think of me." Eelektross asked with half shock and anger. "Yes that is what I think of you. You got a problem with that?" Greninja scowled.

"Yes I #$*&ing do! I do that to make friends. I know big shocker for people like you who only look at for yourself. Keep playing like that and know one will look out for you. NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS WHY DON'T YOU STOP THIS #$# AND # $& OFF!" Eelektross then stomped away leaving Greninja speechless.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** Greninja still had that surprised look. "Well… That was unexpected."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "That felt good, but at the same time I kinda of feel bad for Greninja, even though she said all that.

00000000000000

Mienshao was walking by when she saw Bisharp writing in his book. "Let's see. Yes this will work. And if that happens I have this as a precaution." Bisharp said to himself. "And he is close was well. Maybe this challenge will be the one for him. After that my plan for him will start to unfold."

"Bisharp?" Bisharp perked up from his book to see Mienshao. "Yes." "How long have you been there?" Mienshao asked with concern. "Well I've been here all night to be exact." Bisharp answered calmly. "All night!?" Mienshao said astonished.

Bisharp arched a brow at her. "Yes all night. Why is that of your concern?" "Bisharp. Staying up all night is bad for you. It makes your body slow down and it hurts you. Why would you do that."

"Well after we lose I needed to find counter strategies to make sure that doesn't happen again. And if it does I got precautions for that." "But, you didn't have to do that." Mienshao argued with a concerned look.

"Look." Bisharp started coldly. "I can still perform adequately without a day of sleep. This wasn't the first time I've done this and it won't be the last. As long as I get enough I can surfise."

"Still though why do you torture yourself like this?' Mienshao asked. "One it isn't torture. And two I do this so make the perfect plan to win. It is my only goal." WIth that he left Mienshao to herself. Mienshao turns and stares at Bisharp walking away. "Bisharp." She said to herself

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "If Bisharp continues to go down this road than his body will eventually fail him. As a friend I have to make sure he doesn't do that." Mienshao then sighs. "But it's hard to do that when he doesn't even want my help."

00000000000000

"So, out of all the boys here. Who do you think is the cutest?" Brionne asked.

Her, Vulpix, Larvesta, and Electrike were all in one cabin chatting about boys. "Well to be honest I think Snover is pretty cute." Electrike admitted.

"Really? I didn't see that one coming." Larvesta said arching her brow at Electrike. "Hey. I can't help it if that goofy ball is cute. Him and his jolly attitude just makes me giggle sometimes." Electrike smiling to herself.

"Well it kinda depends on what kind of cute you're talking about." Vulpix said. "Are you talking about cute as in cute, or cute as in hot?"

After that Chandelure floated in. "What are you girls talking about?" Chandelure asked. "We're trying to figure out which boy is the cutest." Brionne answered.

"Well in some cases most attractive, Electrike says Swinub, I don't know yet, Larvesta says Elgyem with obvious reasons." Larvesta huffed at that last part. "And Vulpix completely avoided the question." Brionne said

"Pssssh! Come on now Snover?" Chandelure said in disbelief. "If I had an opinion, I would say Absol, or maybe Gengar and Dartrix. Even after what that jackass did."

After that Greninja and Mienshao came in the cabin overhearing the conversation. "Did I hear that right. We're rating boys based on hotness?" Mienshao asked, grinning.

Pyroar came in as well, with Gardevoir, Nidoqueen, and Staravia. "Personally I think Eelektross, Litten, and Rufflet has some charm." Vulpix said. "Ugh, Eelektross."

Greninja scowled slightly remembering what happened this morning. "He's a total jackass." "But, you have to admit he's not ugly looking." Mienshao teased. "I'm not denying anything, I'm stating it." Greninja retorted."Yes, I think Litten and Rufflet are okay for pre-evos. And Gengar is not bad."

"Yeah Gengar is cute too. So is Absol. He can get some credit. Kadabra is acceptable as well." Brionne said.

"So who do you think is cute Gardevoir?" Electrike asked. "I don't know…" Gardevoir said thoughtfully. "I think Aegislash is kind of attractive." A lot bursted into laughter.

"Gardevoir really?" Brionne asked. "You could get anyone you want in the island, but think Aegislash is CUTE!" "Well Mienshao what do you think?" Gardevoir asked trying to change the subject. "Well…" Mienshao said. "I don't think I have anyone."

"Really?" Pyroar said in disbelief. "You don't have anyone? Why don't I believe that?" "Well do you have any." Mienshao asked. "Yeah… Well Absol pretty charming, Kommo-o too." Pyroar replied. "Now it's your turn."

Mienshao sighed. "I think Bisharp is a charmer." Everyone just looked at her. Pyroar shrugged. "That's understandable."

"What?!" Gardevoir said shocked. "I get ridiculed for think Aegislash is cute, but you're fine with Bisharp. "He's not the worst looking person out in this island." Mienshao said.

"Hey guys!" Brionne shouted. "We should make a list for the cutest looking guys!" Sylveon and Weavile heard over the commotion and came into the cabin as well.

"What do YOU want?" Chandelure asked glaring at Sylveon. "Well I just thought I'd would come and help make the list!" Sylveon said excitedly."

"Yeah, Can't ALL girls participate?" Weavile said folding her arms. "Well, sure! Let's get this list started!" Electrike shouted.

00000000000000

Later on the day the intercom perked up. "ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS!" Roran shouted. "MEET ME AND MALIK IN THE GYMNASIUM IN 20 MINUTES! IT'S NOT FAR AWAY IN THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE PLAINS!" "We have one?" Absol asked. "I guess we do." Gengar replied.

00000000000000

All the male campers made it to where the Gymnasium was at. It had clear walls inside, wooden floors and some sets of bleachers on the right side.

Roran was inside grinning while Malik was placing rubber balls on the middle of the floor. "Hello everyone." Roran said. "Welcome to the gymnasium for your challenge, and-" Roran paused. "Wait where's the girls at?"

"Don't know didn't see them while we got here." Absol replied. On cue all the girls entered the gymnasium at once. "Where were you all?" Eelektross asked. asked. "Doing girl stuff?" Greninja retorted. "Well… anyways how do you like the Gym?"

"Well at least we all know where the budget went." Scrafty drawled. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Roran said faking his laughter. "Very funny, So today's challenge is." Roran said getting a ball and chucking it at Rufflet and knocks him out. "Dodgeball." Roran said grinning evilly.

"Oh yeah!" Aggron cheered. "Thank you for the enthusiasm Aggron. Now then the rules are simple. Everyone in each team will be in the court. After that, you will all try to hit each other like I did with Rufflet. If you are hit, you're OUT! No exceptions, now if someone catches another person's ball then their out. Any questions?"

"How is this even fair?" Weavile asked. "The other team has far more people than we do." "Well you should've thought of that before losing so many times Ice Queen. Heh Heh." Roran said snickering. Weavile gritted her teeth, but said nothing else.

"OKAY MAGGOTS!" Malik roared who posed as a referee. "QUIT YAPPING AND GET TO YOUR SIDE OF THE COURT NOW!"

The campers went to their sides of the fields. The heavy hitters like Aggron and Kommo-o got in the front, while some of the less aggressive players stood in the back like Rufflet and Brionne.

The players who stood far away was Scrafty who was sitting in a corner and Glaceon who was snoring away. "I'm not gonna do anything." Scrafty stated flatly.

Aegislash looked at Gardevoir. "So… girl stuff, was that the only reason you were late." He asked. "Oh… yeah. That was it." Gardevoir said. "Oh… okay." "OKAY EVERYONE ON YOUR MARK!" Malik shouted. "GET SET… GO!"

The Pokemon sprinted to the center hoping to get a ball and hit someone with it. Eelektross was the first to grab the ball and chuck it to Larvesta. Not seeing it coming Larvesta got hit. "LARVESTA YOUR OUT!" Malik shouted. Larvesta groaned, but wiggled away.

Greninja also picked up a ball and picked up a ball and launched it at Rufflet knocking him out for the second time. "RUFFLET IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Type: Null headbutted a ball to Kommo-o, but Kommo-o easily saw it coming and caught it with one hand. "TYPE: NULL IS OUT!" Malik shouted. "Sorry friend, but good try." Type: Null groaned and walked away.

Kommo-o then used the ball in his hand to threw it hard and fast. Greninja and Weavile luckily avoided the ball, but Snover was unfortunate enough to get hit. The ball hit him in the stomach and had him knocked against the wall. "OUT!" Malik shouted.

Kommo-o winced "Sorry for that." Snover mumbled a response and stumbled away to the bleachers.

Kadabra picked up a ball with telekinesis and launched it at Litten, but he dodged it in time. Kadabra cursed to himself before he saw a ball and suspended it in the air.

"That ain't cool dude." Gengar said "Hey does that count." He asked. Roran shrugged. "He didn't catch it with his hands. So I guess not." "Cool." Gengar said grinning again.

Sylveon grabbed a ball with her paws and threw it to Staravia. Staravia didn't even move as the ball hit her. "OUT!" Malik shouted. Staravia she sighed as she gloomily flew to the bleachers.

"What's wrong Staravia." Nidoqueen asked. "You could've easily dodged the ball." "What's the point." Staravia sighed. Nidoqueen and Chandelure both looked at each other with concern.

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** Nidoqueen sighed "Maybe… Maybe Chandelure was right."

00000000000000

But while the two were distracted Weavile launched a ball hitting Nidoqueen. "Ha! That was way too easy!" Weavile said gloatingly. "Oh yeah, Well two can play at that game!" Absol shouted while throwing a ball at Aggron.

Aggron couldn't reach it in time and got hit in the hip. "NIDOQUEEN AND AGGRON ARE OUT!" Malik shouted. Aggron groaned before stomping away to the bleachers. Kommo-o then threw a ball to Greninja, but she dodged. She threw one back, but he dodged as well. The two were having their own private war.

Kadabra was watching his spectacle. "Ah… just marvelous." Kadabra commented. Just then he felt being hit in then head by Gardevoir throwing a ball at him. "KADABRA IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Eelektross saw what was happening and decided to change that. He grabbed a ball and chucked it at Aerodactyl getting him out. He almost got Electrike out too, but she moved out of the way just in time.

Weavile skid across the floor and threw a curveball at Litten getting him out as well. Bisharp was dodging balls left and right threw two getting Vulpix and Elgyem out. "OUT!" Malik shouted.

Bisharp smirked before almost getting hit by Eelektross. Eelektross, Pyroar, and Weavile looked at each other and nodded before teaming up and throwing their balls at Bisharp. Bisharp was dodging all the balls coming to him and even once performed a Matrix at three more.

He felt himself get tired before he saw a ball coming straight for him. He cursed himself and closed his eyes waiting for inevitable, but it never happened. He opened his eyes and saw Mienshao taking the hit. "MIENSHAO IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Bisharp was shocked at what just happened. " _Why did she do that. That was stupid!"_ Mienshao looked at him and smiled "Good luck." was all she said before leaving to the bleachers.

Bisharp shook himself out of his tranced and refocused on the task at hand. He picked up a ball and threw it as fast as possible. Weavile and Eelektross managed to dodge it in time, but Pyroar was unfortunate enough to get hit by it. "PYROAR IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Bisharp smirked at himself again before looking solemn again and took a battle stance.

00000000000000

Weavile and Eelektross now choose Aegislash as their next victim. Eelektross was the first to throw is ball, but Aegislash just sidestepped out of the way. Weavile threw hers as well, but Aegislash sidestepped again.

They both threw their balls at the same time to try to get him out. Aegislash dodged one while he used his shield to block the other. "AEGISLASH IS OUT!" Aegislash was shocked by this. "How am I out?!" He asked. "You're sheild is a part of you. So there fore you got hit and got yourself out." Malik said half bored.

Aegislash sighed before floating to the bleachers. "Don't worry Aegislash." Sylveon called out to him. "I'd be relieved myself." "And why is that?" Aegislash asked turning to her. "Because that ugly mug of yours doesn't have to be hit by a ball now. After all you're already ugly enough."

Everyone knew that Sylveon touched a nerve. Aegislash looked liked he flinched as if he was actually hit by a ball, but he didn't say anything as he just continued to float to the bleachers. When he floated down to sit he drooped his head down in sorrow.

"That was cruel Sylveon!" Gardevoir said glaring at Sylveon with anger. "Why did you say that?" "Oh please, it's not like it's not true! He did rank low on the list." Sylveon retorted.

"Wait. What list." Absol asked. "The list we girls made that ranks the boys from prettiest to ugliest." Sylveon explained. She then threw a ball at an unsuspecting Chandelure in the face getting her out. "OUT!" Malik shouted.

"Why...why you stupid pink BITCH!" Absol shouted as he launched a ball at Sylveon's face making her fall down. "SYLVEON IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Aegislash saw what happened and almost felt a chuckle. Almost. "If you think Aegislash is ugly, then just wait until you see your own face after tonight." Absol taunted at Sylveon.

"Ugh… You little pest" Sylveon growled before stomping off the court. "Yeah that's right." Absol said in triumph, but just then, Gardevoir got knocked by one of the balls in Kommo-o and Greninja's mini war.

Absol saw Glaceon sleeping away and smirked as he threw a ball at him. Glaceon just in time got up groggily wandering what's going on until he got hit with the ball skidding across the floor. "Yes!" Absol shouted fist pumping the air until he saw Glaceon and dropped his jaw.

Glaceon appeared to have caught the ball in his mouth and spit it out. "Huh, guess that was the ball." Glaceon drawled.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "HOW… HOW… I WANT TO KNOW HOW?! This is the second time he got me out! Something's not right with that sleeping drone."  
 **Glaceon:** Glaceon continues to sleep, but had a smirked while he was sleeping.

00000000000000

"ABSOL IS OUT! HA! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?!" Malik mocked. "Oh at least I did more than you ever could Bobo." Absol growled with a smirk.

Malik grunted. "OKAY THAT'S IT! ANYONE WHO HITS ABSOL AGAIN GETS IMMUNITY FOR TODAY!" "WHAT?!" Absol said confused.

Eelektross grinned and took the opportunity. He chucked the ball and slammed Absol in the head. "AHH #$& !" Absol cried out. Malik enjoyed the show from the pedestal and was laughing maniacally. Eelektross chuckled nervously. "Sorry man."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was carrying an ice pack on the spot that hit his head grunting. "Ah man, Eelektross did you have to hit me that hard?"

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross looked nervous twiddling with his fingers. "Okay… Maybe I hit him a little too hard."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Gengar was able to get Vulpix out while Eelektross and Weavile both went after Ferrothorn now throwing balls, but Ferrothorn kept extending his legs to move out of the way. When one ball finally hit him it got on one of his spikes and deflated the ball.

"Hey, Ferrothorn. What the hell man?!" Roran shouted "You can't just go destroying our equipment. That's Aero's job." "Hey I'm not trying to do all that." Aerodactyl argued. "Quiet stoic boy." Roran snapped "I still haven't forgotten what you did to one of my tables at the cafeteria today!"

Aerodactyl gulped and shut his mouth after that comment. "Ferro you're out!" Roran shouted. "Oh come on that's not fair." Litten argued. "It doesn't have to be I'm the host." Roran snickered. "Now get out spike boy." Roran said motioning him out.

"Ahh." Ferro whined before slowly moving to the bleachers. "Hey. It's okay you didn't mean it." Rufflet said comforting him. Ferro quickly smiled. "Thanks little bird. That helped. Come here." "No-no wait." But it was too late as Ferro gave Rufflet another spiky hug. "Why me." Rufflet gasped in pain.

00000000000000

Kommo-o and Greninja kept on going on throwing and dodging balls. That was until Kommo-o reacted too slow and got his left leg hit. "KOMMO-O IS OUT!" Malik shouted.

Despite losing he placed a fist to his hand and bowed to Greninja. "Well done Greninja." Greninja did the same gesture. "Same goes for you Kommo-o.". Later on Greninja joined back in on the onslaught and got Gengar out.

Bisharp saw three against two and looked at Zweilous. "You ready?" Bisharp asked. #1 "You bet." #2 "We are." Zweilous replied. The duo started dodging balls left and right while trying to throw some as well. Weavile and the other two did the same thing and it seems no one would get hit.

A few moments later Bisharp didn't notice a ball hitting his arm getting him out. "BISHARP IS OUT!" Bisharp cursed to himself before stomping away to the bleachers.

Mienshao patted his shoulder for comfort. "It's okay Bisharp. You did your best." Mienshao said smiling warmly. Bisharp just glared at her before returning to look at the court waiting to see what happens next.

It looked like Zweilous versus the three. "Ha looks like you're gonna lose this." Weavile mocked. "Yeah might as well give up." Eelektross added.

Zweilous growled #1 "We aren't" #2 "Giving up just yet." "Ha." Weavile laughed "Oh please, like you two numbskulls are ever going to work together while bickering all the time. Face it, you two can't do anything right. You're worthless."

This hit a nerve on Zweilous. #1 "HEY!" #2 "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" #1 "WE'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL WE REALLY ARE!" With that a big glow started shining blinding everyone. "Ahh what's going on." Gengar asked. Bisharp didn't look away, but only smirked. "That everyone, is Zweilous evolving."

When the light dyed away Zweilous had a larger body and had no more legs. He had six small black wings and just a tail with his legless body. His arms were now heads flailing around not saying anything. With the third and biggest head revealing his purple eyes. He was now a Hydreigon.

Hydreigon looked at himself and gave a huge grin. "BAHAHAHA! This is AMAZING!" Hydreigon gloated. "NOW LET'S SEE IF I'M STILL WEAK IN THIS FORM!"

Weavile looked shocked, but shook herself out of the trance and threw a ball at him.

Hydreigon smirked and used his other head to bite the ball, but made sure not to pop it. "WEAVILE IS OUT!" Malik shouted. Weavile looked shocked, but growled and stomped her way to the bleachers.

"Nice job Weavile. You just made one of their team members evolve. Hope your happy." Sylveon said sarcastically. "Shut it Mrs. I told everyone about the list." Weavile growled. This shut Sylveon quick while she just huffed.

Hydreigon looked at the ball in his head hand and smirked he the shot the ball like a cannon at Eelektross. Eelektross saw it coming and barely avoided the ball.

Unfortunately Glaceon was behind Eelektross and took the hit rather hard. "GLACEON IS OUT!" Malik shouted. Glaceon just shrugged it off and went to the bleachers. "Doesn't that hurt?" Aggron asked. "Does what hurt?" Glaceon drawled before yawning and going back to sleep. Aggron just looked confused.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Okay even I would've felt something. That Glaceon is something else."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon is just snoring away. "Ow." He said in his sleep.

 **Hydreigon:** "BHAHAHAHAHA! Look at this! This. feels. AMAZING! I feel like I can do ANYTHING! And you know what's the best part?!" Hydreigon then motions his two other heads. "This two heads are brainless, meaning they can't talk back! The only thing they can do is follow my orders! Can life get any better?!"

00000000000000

Hydreigon looked proud. "Well, well, well, it's just you two. Guess the tables have turned a little bit."

Eelektross looked determined. "Not quite." He grabbed his ball waiting let's do this. Hydreigon narrowed his eyes at Eelektross before cackling. "This is going to be fun." He then shot another ball, but Eelektross deflected the ball with the one in his hands. Hydreigon looked a little confused, but shot two balls now.

Eelektross deflected one and dodged another. Hydreigon growled a little before firing two balls at Greninja this time. Greninja skillfully dodged the two balls easily. Hydreigon looked peeved then realized he had only one ball left.

Hydreigon aimed it at Eelektross while he looked ready. At the same time Eelektross threw his ball while Hydreigon shot his. The two balls barely grazed each other while they hit their intended targets.

Eelektross couldn't move fast enough and took a hit in the shoulder while Hydreigon was hit dead center. "EELEKTROSS AND HYDREIGON ARE BOTH OUT!" Malik shouted.

Hydreigon growled loudly while floating to the bleachers. When he sat down Bisharp placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Good job Hydreigon." Hydreigon looked at him with pure confusion.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "What the hell?! Bisharp barely ever complements anyone. In fact, I don't think he has ever done that. Something's going on here."

00000000000000

Eelektross was about to leave when Greninja said. "Good riddance." Eelektross turned his head to her with a death glare. He picked up a ball and threw at her. Greninja didn't see it coming so she took the full force in the head, and fell unconscious.

Roran looked appalled, but coughed it away. "Well then… I guess Greninja is out." "What?!" Weavile shouted. "But how, It wasn't even the other team getting her out." "Well… technically she did get hit by a ball. So yeah she's out." Roran replied. He then sighed. "Malik, get Greninja to the infirmary."

"Got it." Malik replied as he grabbed Greninja over his shoulders and took her to the infirmary. Everyone glared at Eelektross making him laugh nervously.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross was still laughing nervously. "Okay, I mayyybe have took it too far."

00000000000000

"Great thanks to Eelektross we lost." Sylveon complained. "Not quite." Roran pointed out before pointing to Scrafty in the corner droning away. "HEY SCRAFTY!" Weavile called out.

Scrafty shook himself out of space and looked at Weavile. "What." He asked innocently. "YOU'RE THE LAST ONE JUST GET ELECTRIKE OUT AND WE WIN!" Scrafty thought about it.

"Mmm, Okay." He got up and walked to Electrike picking a ball up. Electrike looked worried, but still give a ready stance. "Eh." Scrafty threw the ball pitifully.

Electrike looked shocked before getting up on her hind legs and catching the ball. Everyone looked at them in astonishment. Even Roran looked appalled before shaking it off.

"Well then… With that the Respect Reshirams win again!" All the Respected Reshirams cheered while most picked up Electrike and carried her to the cabins chanting her name repeatedly.

"That means Zealous Zekroms. It's time to go back home at the elimination ceremony. See you there." Roran said cackling. The Zealous Zekroms groaned after losing again and just left.

00000000000000

Meanwhile a few moments after the challenge all the males were called in to meet at Aegislash's usual meeting place.

"So does anyone know what's going on?" Snover asked. "I dunno." Bisharp replied "But I'm having my doubts." "I wonder why Absol called us here?" Rufflet said.

As if on cue, Absol came out. "Well at least we'll get some answers." Aggron said. "Good everyone's here… Well I have recently discovered that the girls made a list." Absol began. "A list?" Type: Null asked. "What kind of list?" Eelektross asked.

"Friends, I believe that the girls made a rating list on the boys based on who's the hottest." Absol said. "Well? Who's the hottest?" Eelektross asked again. "I don't know," Absol replied. "That's why I called you all here. So that we can see it and find out."

Aegislash then arrived wheeling in a chalkboard to everyone. "Now then, here's the issue. The list is in Electrike's room meaning a Respect Reshiram can get inside. It's in her dresser, in the second drawer. "H-How do you k-know that?" Elgyem asked.

"Don't ask questions you want to know." Absol replied. "Anyway, I propose we should send any first evolution to get the list. That way they could get it faster and get away from sticky situations easier. Any nominations."

Just then everyone looked at Rufflet. "What?" Rufflet asked. "I vote for Rufflet." Kadabra said. "Same here." Aegislash added.

"Well everyone. All in favor in sending Rufflet on this mission?" Absol asked. Everyone raised their raised their hands or nodded in agreement. "BUT WHY ME!" Rufflet shouted. "Because none of us wants to die." Absol replied. "Now go!" As Rufflet was flying off he muttered. "This plan is never going to work."

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet was covered in bruises and bandages. "Stupid mission… that idea was totally suicide. Yet I am the only one who has to go. Why can't someone else do all the dangerous stuff and get mauled by girls, huh?"

00000000000000

All of the guys were waiting in the boy's bathroom. "So do you think they killed him. Gengar asked. "It is a possibility." Bisharp replied.

"M-Maybe they g-gave him another m-makeover." Elgyem said, while shuddering in fear. All the others shuddered as well. "Wait I see him!" Snover shouted. Rufflet appeared out in the horizon flying with a piece of paper in his mouth.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Rufflet shouted. Kadabra looked out and widened his eyes in horror. "The girls are chasing Rufflet! HURRY UP RUFFLET!" Kadabra shouted.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT LIST!" Sylveon shouted, firing a moonblast trying to shoot Rufflet down. Rufflet barely avoided and while flying fear for his life gave an extra burst of speed flying to the bathroom.

Aggron opened the door when Rufflet flew in. The other guys rushed in and slammed the door shut and locked it. "NO!" Weavile yelled. "Quick put the list on the wall!" Snover shouted.

Rufflet gave the paper to Eelektross and he taped it to the wall. "Now let's see this list shall we?" Absol asked grinning. All the guys crowded around to see what's in the list.

Gengar

Bisharp

Absol

Litten

Dartrix

Snover

Kadabra

Rufflet

Elgyem

Eelektross

Aerodactyl

Ferrothorn

Kommo-o

Glaceon

Aggron

Zweilous

Aegislash

Karrablast

Scrafty

Type: Null

"Number one? Oh hell yeah!" Gengar shouted.

"Why do I get the feeling Greninja knocked me down a couple of inches, but other than that I don't mind." Eelektross said shrugging.

"Third? Eh, I can live with that. Absol said grinning.

"Ha! I'm the highest pre-evo on the list. Take that Dartrix." Litten said in triumph.

"Cool dude, Guess I'm not that bad looking." Aerodactyl said grinning with glee.

"Oh wow, I'm 13. That unlucky for me." Rufflet said.

Glaceon shrugged in contempt d as he went back to sleep. Ferrothorn smiled and Kadabra looked pleased while Snover just looked glad he wasn't last. Kommo-o didn't look like he cared and shrugged it off Hydreigon narrowed his eyes and shrugged as well. "Eh, I did look pretty ugly for a Zweilous."

Bisharp looked at the list carefully. "How the hell am I second? I would expect to be lower." "Well it's probably because of your attitude." Hydreigon said patting his shoulder. "Girls dig the solemn type." "Hmm, really?" Bisharp asked to himself looking at the list some more.

Aggron looked a little mad but sighed. "Well at least I'm not last. That's good I guess." Aegislash just floated away. After what Sylveon said, he didn't expect much. Scrafty just shrugged not expecting much either.

Type: Null looked at the list what seemed to be in shock. "I'm… last?" Type: Null asked. He didn't say anything else as he hanged his head low and walked off.

00000000000000

The girls were waiting for all the guys to walk off. Type: Null was the first with his head still hanging low.

Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o walked off to their usual meeting place. Before they left Bisharp took a glance at Mienshao before leaving. Snover and Elgyem walked off cheerfully.

Kadabra floated off looking pleased with the results. Aggron and Eelektross looked content as they went over to see Weavile and Pyroar. Aegislash just floated away, as Scrafty just walked off. Gardevoir was about to follow Aegislash before Absol and Aerodactyl walked out to meet her. "I got third! Nice!" Absol yelled.

He then noticed Gardevoir frowning. "What's wrong with you." Gardevoir sighed. "I'm just worried about Aegislash. I don't he took his placement on the list very well." "Why? What did he get placed on?" Absol asked. "Seventeenth." "Oh yeah… out of twenty others." Ouch."

Gengar then walked out waving to all the girls which caused them to roll their eyes. With Litten after him and Ferrothorn smiling. He went to sit by Nidoqueen. Rufflet looked out, making sure know was there. The coast seemed clear so he went out. "THERE HE IS!" Brionne shouted. "GET HIM!" "OH MAN!" Rufflet shouted flying off.

00000000000000

"Wow everyone. After that first win last time I've thought you would've kept on winning. Heh heh Guess not." Roran cackled at Zealous Zekroms in the elimination ceremony. "So here I have 14 lovely laddies here but only 13 Pokeblocks. He then looks at the list and frowned. "Greninja you can't vote off Eelektross. He has immunity."

Eelektross glared at Greninja who had an ice pack on her head. She cross her arms. "I don't care." "I'm sure you don't" Eelektross snarled. "Okay awkwardness aside. Let's get on with the ceremony."

"Just skip to the end." Weavile interrupted. "Yeah, we all know who's going home, and this is me agreeing with Weavile." Weavile gave Sylveon a questionable look. "Oh come on. I had an elimination ceremony up and ready." Roran whined.

"Look me and Sylveon want someone out, and if we agree then you know that we want someone in particular to leave." Weavile explained.

Roran groaned. "Fine fine, Okay everyone, bue Scrafty gets a Pokeblock. But for some reason Kadabra got a vote." Kadabra looked a little flustered, but nonetheless got his block just like everyone else, while Scrafty is just sitting their.

"Oh boy. Scrafty you're finally out!" Roran yelled in joy. "Oh me… why?" Scrafty said lazily. "WHY?! BECAUSE YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE A USELESS MEMBER OF THE TEAM, AND YOU LOST US THE CHALLENGE!" Weavile screamed. "Oh… Okay." Scrafty drawled walking to the dock.

00000000000000

 **Scrafty:** "Eh.. was I surprised everyone voted me off? Maybe, but do I care though? Not in the slightest. Do I have to pick someone? Oh so bothersome. I guess I'll pick Snover. Just because… well I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye everyone It's been a blast being here." And with that sarcastic comment Scrafty heads off.

00000000000000

"Yes! We finally got Scrafty out." Weavile cheered. "I'm just surprised you didn't target Sylveon again." Aggron admitted. "Well we did say Scrafty could have been their leader right?" Weavile pointed out.

Eelektross nodded in agreement thinking to himself. "What's wrong with you?" Weavile asked. "Nothing. I just have Greninja in my mind." "Hey, Eelektross. I'm sorry Greninja has been so rude to you." Pyroar apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just feeling a little guilty for hitting her that hard." "Well you shouldn't I'd say she deserved it." Aggron said. Eelektross sighed. "I guess." "Hey another question." Weavile asked. "Where's Type: Null?"

"He's in the cabins sorrowing." Aggron replied. "He got last place on the list and from what I saw he doesn't look so well." Weavile sighed. "I'll go get him. Next time guys it's Sylveon. No questions asked." They all nodded and separated while Weavile went to find Type: Null.

00000000000000

Bisharp was walking to a cabin and knocked the door. A few moments later Mienshao opened the door and smiled. "Greetings Bisharp. Is there anything you like to say?"

"We need to talk." Bisharp just said coldly. Mienshao looked worried, but shrugged it off as she followed him to the back of the cabins. "First I like to ask." Bisharp said. "Why? Why did you save me at the challenge?" Mienshao then looked confused. "Because we're friends Bisharp."

"But, you shouldn't I'm not as fast as you and you could've done more damage. It makes no sense." Bisharp said with a slight tone of anger in it. "Well I'm sorry if I troubled you Bisharp, but I just thought it was right." Mienshao said in concern. "Another thing. Why do you care so much about me. You were concerned for me when I don't sleep. No one else does that." Bisharp asked.

"That's because you didn't have friends before, but since I'm your friend I want to make sure you're okay." Mienshao said smiling again. Bisharp growled. "Still things like that is meaningless. We're here to win remember." Before he could say anything else he started feeling groggy.

Mienshao grabbed him so he couldn't fall down. "Bisharp you need rest. Take the night." Bisharp didn't complain. "It is nothing I can surfise longer I have no need to-" He almost passed out."Come on. I don't think your body can take much more please." Mienshao said in concern.

Bisharp looked at her and nodded. "Fine I will. I just need to do one thing first." Mienshao smiled and nodded. "As long as you get sleep I'm fine. Promise?" "Promise." Bisharp then got up and went away. "Bisharp. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Mienshao said to herself before turning around starting to head off.

Bisharp stopped. "Oh Mienshao one more thing." Mienshao turns her head around. "Yes Bisharp?" "That list for boys. I didn't know people thought that much about me." Mienshao smiled. "Of course. Most girls like that attitude. And you're not that bad looking either."

This made Bisharp flustered. "Well… If there was a list for girls… You… would've been high on the list." Mienshao gasped with shocked and blushed. "Bisharp. Did you mean that?" But Bisharp didn't answer as he head off into the woods. Mienshao looked at his direction confused. "Did he just… No he wouldn't have. Did he?"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp took a deep breath then punched the wall making a dent. "Why did I say that?! What's wrong with me?!"

00000000000000

Weavile is at the cabin knocking on the door again. "Why am I getting deja vu?" Type: Null opened the door and groaned. "What do you want Weavile?" "I'm here to make sure you're okay." Weavile said in a nice tone.

"Oh I'm just fine." Type: Null said sarcastically "It's real great when you're considered THE UGLIEST POKEMON ON THE ISLAND! I should've saw this coming. No one cares for this Frankenstein. This monster. No has ever given me a chance. A chance to be someone's friend. Guess no one want's too when you look like THIS!" Type: Null said finishing his angry rant.

Weavile sort of felt sorry for him, but she then had an idea. "So everyone thinks you're ugly. You know what let them think that." "Hmm?" Type: Null said arching his brow.

"Okay you may not be the prettiest Pokemon on this island, but you're not the weakest. You can do so many things it's not even funny. If they think you're ugly then show them how dangerous you can be." Type: Null liked the way this conversation is going. "So what do you say. Don't think you're just a monster. You're a powerful and deadly monster. Who needs beauty when you have power." Weavile finished smiling slyly.

Type: Null made a small chuckle. "You know what you're right. I ain't going to let this bring me down. I'll show them how powerful I am. Thanks Weavile you're a true friend."

Weavile gave him another sly smile. "Anytime. Now go get some sleep. We need you for the next challenge." Type: Null nodded as he went back to his cabin. Weavile sighed in relief. "Again that was close."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "Well that should help him. I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy, but if he keeps helping our alliance. He could be an valuable member to keep. So of course I would help him."

 **Type: Null** "I have to say, what Weavile said really helped. I think she may be one of my only friends. I think I can trust her in this show."

00000000000000

Hydreigon is boasting to the others how powerful he feels after evolving. He then notice Bisharp motioning him to follow him into the forest. Hydreigon shrugged and went with him. "So Bisharp whatcha like to talk about?" Hydreigon asked.

"It's about your new evolved form." Bisharp replied. Hydreigon looked confused. "Hmm, what about it?" "Now that you're a Hydreigon now it's time to fulfill your real job in this alliance." Hydreigon arched his brow at him. "Your job now is to use tricks and sabotage." "But I've thought you said that wasn't allowed." Hydreigon argued more confused than ever.

"That was because I couldn't exactly trust you in your current state, but now I can use you to manipulate others and sabotage if need be. This game is just too dangerous to let challenges slide by. Can I trust you to do that?" Bisharp asked.

Hydreigon went from a confused looked to smirking. "Oh yeah Bisharp. I've been waiting to do something like this. I won't let you down." Hydreigon said saluting. "Good, now you can depart to whatever you were doing." Hydreigon nodded before flying to the others.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Now that Hydreigon has evolved he can prove to be more useful in my alliance. This competition has now been much easier for me to win this."

 **Hydreigon:** "Ha ha ha! Bisharp has allowed me to do whatever I want. You know what this means don't you? The gates have been released. It's time for everyone to fear the power of Hydreigon. Ha ha ha." Hydreigon boasted while continuing to laugh maniacally."

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet looks more beat up than ever. "The girls found me after the elimination ceremony, and gave me a second beating just for good measures."  
00000000000000

Team Storm was sitting on the rocks down by the beach in the usual meeting place.

"Man we've been doing so great recently!" Absol said "Not just our alliance, but also our team is doing so good!" "Yeah that's really great. Too bad half the time you're being threatened by the host." Aerodactyl sighed.

"Don't worry buddy. You're not the only one who's being stalked by one of the host." Absol said cheerfully. "And besides, you and I were also high on the list."

Chandelure then smack Absol on the head. Absol then looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?" Chandelure gestured him to the quiet Aegislash. "Oh…" Absol muttered weakly.

Gardevoir came up to Aegislash and placed a paw on his hilt. "Aegislash, don't let Sylveon get to you." "I'm not letting her get to me." Aegislash said bitterly. "I'm letting the list made of all the girls get to me." "Oh, come on Aegislash, it's just a stupid list. It's not that important." Absol said.

"You don't get it." Aegislash retorted. "You were in the top three. I was in the bottom five." "Look Aegislash, if it makes you feel any better. You would be high on me and Chandelure's list." Gardevoir said trying to comfort him. Chandelure coughed and looked away while Gardevoir replied by glaring at her. "It's okay. I'm fine." Aegislash sighed. "I'm just a little out of it after that. But that still proves what I said a long while ago."

"What do you mean?" Gardevoir asked confused. "With a person like me, chivalry, manners, and yourself is all you got." Aegislash said getting up. "I'm going to bed guys. Good job on today's challenge." And with that said. Aegislash walked off.

Gardevoir gave the leaving Aegislash a worried look. "He'll be fine." Absol assured. "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it quick. He knows that if he keeps moping around it wouldn't be good for him or the team."

"I guess the everyone has their sensitive spots." Chandelure said. "But still, I'm surprised out of all the things he's self conscious about. It's his looks that hit him hard."

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash sighed. "I know it's stupid to think like that, but it isn't some random feeling. When I was still a Honedge. I would get bullied by a lot of people. One time a Timburr beat me up so he could impress the girls. Then the girls told me that I was uglier than that stupid Timburr. Trust me when you're told you're uglier than a Muscular freak that just lowers your self-esteem pretty hard."

 **Aerodactyl:** "Man I feel sorry for the dude. He has such confidence in us and our abilities. He's always the one helping us around and lifting our spirits when something bad happens. And yet, when it comes to himself. He barely has any confidence to help him… poor dude." Aerodactyl then sighed.

00000000000000

Rufflet was flying into the bathroom after waking up. He quickly got done and flew out, but that was where the girls were waiting for him.

All of them especially Greninja was eyeing him evilly. After that a high-pitched scream was heard throughout the entire camp. Rufflet was getting brutally beaten down for another time.

00000000000000

Roran was cackling menacingly hearing the screams of the poor bird. "Ah, music to my ears. Man today has been a good day. Scrafty got eliminated after making his team losing again. I saw Eelektross snap and knock Greninja out. Oh man, that was the best part. Zweilous evolved into Hydreigon and became more menacing. It's been great." Roran that turns to the camera. "So my lovely laddies. What will happen next? Will Rufflet ever stop getting beaten. Will Hydreigon start doing so nasty stuff to the other competitors. Will Sylveon last any longer after all the stuff she's pulled. Hey, I'd be surprised if she does." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!".

00000000000000

 **And here we are done again. Oh, yeah!**

 **So, Scrafty is gone, but seriously. Are you surprised? He was just there, but rest assured he'll do more later on.**

 **Oh and the list, if you don't agree don't crucify me please! *Gets down on his knees begging for mercy* It's only how the characters think, not me!**

 **But watch out, because the next episode will be an action-packed thrilling challenge for all of us to see. You'll see. It'll be amazing! Well, with that see ya around laddies! Hmm, maybe I'll use that more often**

 **Scrafty: Oh, do I have to do a review? Sigh, I guess. Hey everyone, can you all do me a favor and review? I'm too bored to have any enthusiasm in this.**


	8. Chapter 8:Boat racing galore!

**Hello my lovely laddies! And Welcome back to the next episode of Total Pokemon Island. If you made it this far, then thank you. That means a lot to my fragile heart. Come here. *Pulls the reader over for a hug* Now let's get past the sentimental and read the story shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eight

Roran was sitting in the docks whistling away. He then turns to the camera and smiles. "Welcome back my lovely laddies to Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had everyone play a good old simple game of Dodgeball. While many got out quick what was really interesting was Hydreigon evolving, Sylveon hitting Aegislash hard about being low on the list, and my favourite part Eelektross snapping and throwing a ball at Greninja knocking her out unconscious." Roran started cackling at the mere memory of it. Roran then sighs. "Oh that never gets old. So what will happen next? Will the rivalry between Weavile and Sylveon ever end? Will Greninja and Eelektross face off again after last time? What dastardly challenge will I have for the lovely laddies." Roran then cackled. "Trust me you'll like this one." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

"So w-what do you t-think the n-next challenge is going to b-be?" Elgyem asked. Elgyem and Larvesta were sitting in the beach chatting away. "I don't know really. I just hope it ain't anything to crazy." Larvesta responded. "Y-Yeah I don't w-want people to t-think I'm too weak."

"What makes you think that?" Larvesta asked curious. "W-Well I'm not exactly the s-strongest, or the f-fastest, or even the s-smartest. I-I'm just plain old E-Elgyem." Elgyem said dropping his head down. "Elgyem. You may not be stronger than others, but you not weak. I don't want you to think that." Larvesta assured.

"B-But it's t-true I d-don't belong h-here." "Hey." Larvesta gestures Elgyem to look at her. "You know what you do have that counts?" "W-What?" "Bravery, you're a very brave person." "I-I doubt t-that." Elgyem retorted. "You're brave enough to win your team the challenge, You're brave enough to make it this far and-"

Larvesta got closer. "You're brave enough to ask me out. If that isn't bravery than I don't know what is." Larvesta then gave a small kiss his cheek making him blush. "Now then promise me you won't think like that okay?"

Elgyem was flustered, but nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes p-promise." Larvesta giggled. "Good, now I have to go back to my cabin now. I'll see you later okay." "O-Okay bye." Larvesta smiled as she wiggled away.

Elgyem sighed with content, but saw a Glaceon sleeping along the way and went up to him. "Hey there G-Glaceon." Glaceon stirred up from his sleep and saw the Cerebral Pokemon.

"Oh, hello Elgyem." Glaceon drawled. Elgyem jumped being a little surprised. "Y-You woke up! You b-barley ever w-wake up!" "Hmm, oh that's because everyone is too boring to talk to." "Oh, but wait why talk to me?" Elgyem asked.

"That's because you're into all this drama. Drama is boring. You're not boring so why not talk to you?" Glaceon said lazily. "Oh, o-okay well I a-always wanted to a-ask you something?" Glaceon arched a brow at him. "I guess. What is it?" "W-Well w-why do you sleep all the t-time?"

Glaceon sighed. "That my little green friend is a looong story. But let's just say that where I used to live, you don't get much sleep." "O-Oh okay." He then widened his eyes in realization. "Wait friend? You think I'm your friend?"

Glaceon shrugged. "Like I said, you're probably one of the few people who don't take this whole thing so seriously. So why not have someone to talk to in this show." "W-Wow thanks G-Glaceon." "No problem pal. No if you excuse me I'm going to get so shuteye." Glaceon drawled.

"Oh, O-Okay see ya later t-then." But Elgyem's words came on deaf ears as Glaceon was already snoring away.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "W-Wow, this has b-been great. I already have friends here, and a girlfriend. T-This place turned out to be b-better for me than I e-expected."

00000000000000

"So what do you think is the next challenge?" Absol asked. Absol and Aegislash were playing cards on the steps of the cabins. "Oh who knows. I'm just surprised Roran wasn't tested positive for insanity." Aegislash replied calmly. Absol chuckled at that remark.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol grinned "It's good to see that Aegislash is feeling better."

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking along the way to the Cafeteria until Greninja came in front of him to stop him. "Ugh, what do you want." Eelektross groaned. Greninja looked a little guilty. "I just… wanted to say…" Eelektross arched his brow at her. "Well go on."

Greninja groaned. "Nevermind knowing you, you would take is as a joke." "Yeah whatever." Eelektross scowled before walking away from Greninja.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "What was her problem!" Eelektross groaned. "I swear Greninja is too confusing sometimes."

 **Greninja:** "After the dodgeball challenge I wanted to apologize for all the things I've done." Greninja groaned. "But I can't do it now. I still can't stand that stupid Eel. Maybe later though."

00000000000000

Roran and Malik were playing cards on the beach. Roran sighs and Malik caught on quickly. "Something wrong Roran." "Yeah, I just thought of something- oh wait give me a second."

He picks up Mr. loud and turns it on. "CAMPERS REPORT TO THE BEACH IN 30 MINUTES FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Roran shouted with less enthusiasm than normal.

"Okay something's definitely going. What is it?" Malik asked. "I've been thinking we should get an intern." Roran replied. This got Malik's attention. "And?" "Well, you and I both know that we can't use any psychic type moves like teleportation. Hit me."

"You don't want me to do that." But Malik just handed him a card. "But yeah I know that. Why are you suddenly feeling this?"

"I just think it would make our jobs a lot easier you know? "Yeah it would make things easier." Malik replied getting his card.

"That's why I want a psychic intern. So that I can be the marvelous host and don't have to do much either." Roran said grinning. "Yeah that would be nice, but do you have anyone in mind?" Malik asked. "Nah, that's why I'm going to search for some after the challenge. Hit me."

Malik gave him another card then smirked. "You know you could always ask her?"

Roran looked at him with a menacing glare. "I told you not to bring that name up." "But it's been a while. Surely you would think-"

"Nope, nope, nope. I ain't doing it." Roron said waving his hands left and right. "Fine, fine, but I was just saying it would have been nice. Malik said defensively. "Yeah well no, but I'm am going to find someone else though." Roran replied.

Malik handed him a card, but Roran just grinned. "I'll hold." "Oh yeah what's your hand?" Malik asked. "I have a total of 20." Roran said showing his hand. "Well then I guess I win then." Malik said showing a score of 21. "Dammit!" Roran shouted while Malik was chuckling.

00000000000000

Soon after the campers came in and Roran stood up grinning while Malik was cleaning up the cards. "Good day lovely laddies. Did you sleep well?" "Just get on with it." Eelektross groaned.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm Eelektross!" Roran grinned. "But now let me explain the challenge to you all. Malik if you would be so kind?" Malik rolled in a blackboard that has a map plastered on it. "Now as you can see here this is our island Hanakala, but we also have three more islands here." Roran says pointing the three nearby islands.

"This big island is called Nightmare Isle. Home to some nasty some." "Like what?" Snover asked. Roran cackled darkly. "Oh trust me dear boy. You don't want to know. But were getting off topic. The other two islands here are Rocky Isle and Treasure Isle. Treasure Isle was rumored to have a treasure inside by the pirate Captain Cannon, but sadly we've found no treasure when we bought this island." Roran sighed. "And the last island is Rocky Isle. The rumored hiding place for said pirate. It has very dangerous sharp rocks around the island. Dangerous to sink any ship, and it only has rocks and caves in the island. Hence the name."

Roran then snickered. "Yeah whatever, what's the point?" Sylveon scowled. "I'm glad you asked you cheating fox you." Sylveon just huffed and said nothing else. "Today's challenge consist you all to ride these." Roran gestures.

The crowd turns around to see many boats of their respective colors. "How did we not see that?" Litten asked. "That is an excellent question." Bisharp answered shocked as well.

"Anyways." Roran continued. "Let's continue with this challenge." Roran then gets a marker from his ponytail. "Now as you can see here." Roran says marking the path of the challenge. "This will be a boat race around all the islands. You first travel from here to Nightmare Isle." Roran says marking the start to Nightmare Isle. "Then you will go from there to Treasure Isle, Treasure Isle to Rocky Isle. Then you will make a complete circle around the island back to here to the finish line." Roran finishes as he marks the rest of the track. "Whichever teammate makes it to the finish line first wins their team the immunity." Now any questions?"

Aegislash raised his cloth-like hand. "Yes will there be any obstacles?" "Good question Aegislash. And yes there are "obstacles"" Roran says putting the word obstacles in quotations. "Like what?" Absol asked nervously. "Oh you know the usual. Garbage, rocks from Rock Isle, mines-"

"MINES?!" Litten yelled. "THERE'S MINE THERE?! WHAT IF THEY BLOW UP AND WE DROWN IN THE WATER?!"

"Calm down kitty. Calm down." Roran said raising his hands in defense. "The mines that are set out will only make a small explosion. Small enough not to hurt you, but big enough to put a dent on your boat. But hey, if something does happen me and Malik."

"DON'T LIE RORAN!" Malik yelled. Roran sighed. "Okay, well Malik will come and get you. I'm sure you'll last that long." Roran than cackled. Litten growled before Vulpix gently placed a paw on his shoulder. "Don't get mad Litten please?" Vulpix pleaded. Litten looked at her and sighed. "Yeah okay. Thanks babe." Vulpix smiled while Weavile glared at them.

" _Why did she do that? It's not like she cares for the other team."_ Weavile thought to herself. Roran clasps his hands together. "Okay laddies time to start the challenge get on your boat's and get ready for the signal." "W-What's the signal?" Elgyem asked nervously. Roran snickered. "You'll find out soon." Elgyem sighed worried what will happen next.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "I swear this show will be the death of me."

 **Hydreigon:** "Hmm" Hydreigon gave a thoughtful pose. "I wonder if this get's me the opportunity to let loose. Heh."

00000000000000

Everyone was in their boats that had their respective colors. Some revving up to taunt the others like Weavile and Sylveon glaring at each other., some were terrified like the poor Elgyem, and then there was Glaceon just sleeping in his boat covered in many shades of blue.

Roran got his air horn he pulled out ready. "Alright everyone ready." Roran looked and saw a lot of determined faces and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright then. Ready… Set… Go!" Roran presses on the air horn starting the challenge.

Everyone took off gliding across the waters Elgyem didn't start his boat getting soak, but starts later on, and Glaceon wakes up from the air horn and turns on his boat getting him last place.

Roran then sits down and opens up a laptop. Malik arches a brow at him. "Whatcha doing there?" "Looking up psychic interns to interview."

"Wow I didn't know you were that serious?" Malik said, impressed. "Yeah I really feel like it would help. Speaking of which don't you have a job to do." Malik groaned "Yeah yeah." Malik then leaves with his ship away. Roran sighs and returns to the laptop. "Now let's see here."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "This challenge will be a cakewalk, all I have to do is let the others fight each other off and I just slide on by. Victory is assured."

00000000000000

Hydreigon is in the lead laughing in triumph while many others compete for 2nd and 3rd place such as Weavile, Sylveon, Kadabra, Aegislash, and Absol. While many others were catching up behind with Elgyem and Glaceon in last place.

Bisharp was taking his time making sure not to ride into others or set of any potential mines off. Kommo-o catches up to him and asks him. "Greetings Bisharp. I would assume you would have made it farther up."

Bisharp nods. "Don't you worry it's all going according to plan, but you can go farther if you want." Kommo-o nods as he speeds his boat farther up ahead. Mienshao was the next one to catch up to Bisharp.

Bisharp then got a little flustered. "Hello there Bisharp. Why aren't far ahead? I would've imagine you would decimate the competition by now?" Mienshao said complimenting him.

"I assure you I have everything according to plan. In the end I'll be the one to win." Mienshao smiled. "Okay, then I will stay with you." Bisharp widened his eyes a little. "Why?"

"Because I trust you Bisharp. If you think it'll work then I'll stay with you to help. Will you let me?" Mienshao asked almost pleading. Bisharp narrowed his eyes before nodding. "I'll allow it." Mienshao smiled again. "Thank you Bisharp."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Why is it that EVERY time I feel like I have an edge on the competition MIENSHAO always makes me feel like I'm two steps back!"

00000000000000

Aggron came up and saw Larvesta along by. Aggron couldn't outspeed her so he had an idea and smirked. Aggron fired off a flash cannon and shot directly at Larvesta's engine and broke it down.

Larvesta saw the engine puff in smokes and sighed while Aggron laughed as he pass her. "Hey that has to be illegal!" Absol shouted. "Technically it's not against the rules!" Malik shouted as he got Larvesta on his boat and driving her away.

"Hahaha! You hear that Absol. I can have all the fun I like!" Aggron shouted now catching up to Absol. Absol growled. "Well two can play at that game." His scythe then turned pink as it fired a psycho cut at Aggron. Aggron panicked and ducked to avoid the hit.

"Ha!" Aggron laughed poking his head out. "You missed!" "Oh did I." Absol smirked. Aggron gave a confused look before he turned around and saw his engine had a gash on it shutting it down. "DAMNIT!" Aggron yelled.

Absol snickered before his horn sensed danger and looked at the water. "Oh no." He muttered before turning the boat around the area avoiding danger. "Phew that was close." Absol said to himself.

He then turned and saw Chandelure going to the danger zone (driving somehow with no hands.) "WATCH OUT!" Absol shouted. "What?" Chandelure said. But it was too late as a mine blew up part of her boat slowing her down. "Damnit it!" Chandelure yelled. Absol laughed nervously. "Sorry."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Thank Arceus he gave me this sickly to warn me of this crap. Or else I would've been donso a long time ago."

 **Chandelure:** Chandelure was soaking wet and the flames were steaming with the water. "I hate Roran."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Type: Null has been leaving havoc in his wake. He's already took out Rufflet, Ferrothorn, Nidoqueen, and Aerodactyl out of the competition. Even though he didn't do much to Aero since he found someway to break his own boat.

"This should thin out the competition a little longer." He then sensed something in the water and moved out of the way. "Phew, that was close. That mine would've got me good. Wait!"

He sensed something else in the water, but it's moving. "No, you've got to be kidding me." A Sharpedo then jumped out of the water ready to gnaw off Type: Null. But Type: Null just sighed as he bashed the Sharpedo's skull with his helmet and send it flying away. "I hate Sharpedos."

00000000000000

The others were starting to reach Nightmare Isle. Nightmare Isle had a skull monument on a big mountain with eerie looking trees and dark fogs covering the isle. "Wow that's just plain creepy and I'm a ghost type." Gengar said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Hydreigon replied. Some slowed down as they wanted to avoid any more traps, while others took the opportunity to speed up such as Gengar. Gengar was closing in on the lead as he passes both Weavile and Hydreigon. "See ya at the finish line. I'll have seats saved for you." Gengar said cackling.

Hydreigon scowled as he aims one of his heads at him. "Focus, focus." He then fires a hyper at Gengar's boat ruining his engine. "What the hell?!" Gengar said confused.

"Oh no, what happened? Dude I'm so sorry I didn't see who did this." Hydreigon said looking innocent. "Don't worry Gengar I'll avenge you." "Don't worry about it dude, but thanks though." Gengar said half smirking. Hydreigon left smirking as he was in first again while Weavile saw the entire thing.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "YES! Oh ya that felt so good! Makes me want to do it again! Heh heh."

 **Weavile:** "Wow! I didn't know that dragon had it in him. Makes it more interesting when the merge happens." Weavile smirks while giving a thoughtful pose."

00000000000000

Sylveon caught up with Weavile trying to pass her. "Move out of the way Weavile. I'm going to win this." She bumped Weavile's boat with her own trying to knock her out.

Weavile felt a little off balance, but luckily stayed on. Weavile scowled before smirking. "I don't think that's going to to happen sweetie." But before Sylveon could ask anything else Weavile fires an ice shard at her engine at blinding speeds breaking it in the process.

"You bitch!" Sylveon yelled. "Whoops did I do that sorry." Weavile said mockingly before riding away. Sylveon just huffed and the others passed her.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile sighed with content. "That felt good."

00000000000000

Bisharp and Mienshao were just riding along by in the Nightmare Isle rather slow, but not fast enough to be last. "So." Bisharp broke the silence. "Why are you with me? You don't have to do this." Mienshao turned to him, smiling.

"Like I said because I trust you. I've seen you making all these strategies. If this plan of yours works then I will be with you to help." Bisharp still gave her his solemn look. "But still, why do this?" "Because you my friend." Mienshao replied.

This gave Bisharp another confused look. "I-I still-" "Hey look it's the exit." Mienshao interrupted. Bisharp turned and saw what was indeed the exit. "Did you say something?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp shook his head. "No. Let's continue towards the exit. And with that the two sped up a little and went towards the exit of the Isle.

00000000000000

The rest of the group came out of Nightmare Isle heading their way to Treasure Isle. Type: Null was still causing havoc getting Electrike, Staravia which was easy considering she didn't even try, and even Kommo-o somehow while it did took a while to beat."I can't believe I'm on a roll. Weavile will be glad that I did the job."

He then hears another boat up ahead and saw not one, but two boats one of them being Litten. "Hmm, another victim huh? Lovely." Type: Null said in an emotionless tone and sped up to them most importantly Litten.

"So how's it going Vulpix?" Litten asked. Litten and Vulpix were just chatting with each other ever since the challenge started. "I'm doing good you?" "Yeah this whole challenge is pretty okay. At least we get to chat for a while." "Yeah that's good." Vulpix said.

Litten then heard a boat behind and saw Type: Null. "Ah crap, quick act natural." Vulpix saw what he was talking about and nodded.

Type: Null came up to the two and looked determined. "Well if it isn't Litten." He then saw Vulpix and arched a brow. "Vulpix? Why are you here and why aren't you attacking the enemy?" "Um, uh." Vulpix started not knowing what to say.

"Pff, of course we were fighting." Litten interrupted. "We were fighting here until you showed up." Type: Null looked skeptic and looked at the two boats. "But, I don't see any burn marks?"

"Of course were could fire attacks." Litten replied. "There were just too many mines in here to fight and avoid the mines at the same time. So we kept on ramming our boats at each other hoping to get the other out." Litten said.

Type: Null hummed loudly thinking about it until he sensed another mine and moved out of the way. "Yeah I can see that." Type: Null finally said. "Vulpix you can go. I'll handle this feline." Vulpix looked worried for Litten, but he turned around and winked at her signaling that it's okay. Vulpix frowned, but nodded as she sped up away from the two.

"Now it's just you and me furball." Type: Null said. "Bring it on you failed lab experiment!" Type: Null roar as he fired a Tri-Attack and at the same time Litten countered firing a Flamethrower the two attacks went passed each other and-. BOOM!

00000000000000

 **Litten:** "Phew, that was close."

 **Vulpix:** "Litten just took the hit for me. That was really sweet of him."

00000000000000

Absol sped his way up to the top five places feeling rather proud of himself. While moving up the ladder he managed to take out Snover, Glaceon, Brionne and Elgyem.

"Ha! This challenge is too easy. All these mines and Sharpedos has nothing on me." Absol sped up again. And then passed Kadabra. "See ya later, brainiac." Kadabra only hummed in thought then had an idea.

"This will take care of you." He said to himself. He raised his hand in Absol's direction and then his eyes turned blue. Absol was gliding away until his horned shook. "Huh, but there isn't any mines or Sharpedo around."

BOOM!

Absol turned around and saw his engine busted and puffed in smoke. "What the hell!" Absol shouted. Kadabra chuckled before-.

BOOM!

He turned around and saw his engine in the same shape. "Wha-What happened!?" he yelled.

He then turned around and saw Gardevoir holding her hand out with blue eyes. "That's for Absol." Gardevoir stated. "Thanks Gardevoir." Absol shouted. Gardevoir gave a thumbs up before speeding off away from the two leaving Kadabra growling.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "I should've saw that coming." Kadabra sighed. "But at least I'm not getting voted out today."

00000000000000

Absol was waiting on his boat until Malik arrived to get him. "Finally it took you long enough, and here I thought you were taking a banana break." Absol mocked.

"Hey Absol. You can swim right?" Malik asked. "Yeah of course I can swim." "Good." Malik said before taking off without Absol. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Absol shouted. "Well since you can swim. I'd figured that you would meet me at the drop off back at Hanakala." Malik said snickering. Absol was growling with rage.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol looks soaking wet really pissed. "THAT'S IT MALIK! You laugh it off now, but starting now. This means WAR!"

00000000000000

The remaining competitors made it to Treasure Isle. It looked similar to Hanakala Island, but a lot smaller, and with more jungles. Eelektross was riding along in his boat when he saw Greninja in the distance. "Oh great." Eelektross scowled to himself as he continued on his path.

Greninja was riding by when Eelektross was coming to her view. "Oh great." Greninja said to herself with half guilt. "Hey Eelektross!" Greninja called out. Eelektross turned around and noticed Greninja calling him. "What do you want Greninja? Or did you call me to saw how incompetent I am?" Eelektross grudgingly.

"No, no." Greninja retorted waving her arms in defense. "I wanted to tell you something else." Eelektross arched his brow at her. "Really. What you wanna say." Greninja sighed. "Listen, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but couldn't. Eelektross I'm-"

"HEY EELEKTROSS!" The both turned and saw Pyroar calling to him. "COME ON WE NEED TO GET TO THE OTHERS!" Eelektross sighed. "Maybe later. I have a job to do." And with that Eelektross took off with Pyroar. Greninja sighed. "Why does Arceus hate me."

BOOM!

Greninja turns around and sees her boat engine destroyed. "WHA-WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?!" Greninja yelled.

Just then two boats passed her carrying Gardevoir and Aegislash. "SORRY, HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!" Gardevoir shouted as they went away. Greninja just sighed. "Great, now I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere. This may take a while."

00000000000000

Bisharp and Mienshao were traveling along the boat together saying nothing. Just then Mienshao decided to speak up. "Hey Bisharp." Bisharp turned around and just gave her a solemn stare. "Yes Mienshao?"

"Back at Nightmare Isle you were going to say something. Don't lie to me I know." Bisharp arched his brow at her. "What are you getting at." "I'm just asking. Can you please tell me what you were going to say? Please?" Mienshao asked gently.

Bisharp looked at the ground and sighed. "I was hoping you would forget that." "Why? What was it that was so bad?"

Bisharp took a deep breath and looked at Mienshao. "You know in my past that I never had friends right?" "Of course that's why I wanted to be your friend. To help you." Bisharp took a while to respond to that comment. "That was because of my parents." Mienshao arched her brow at him in confusion.

"My parents would always push me to become the best, to become the strongest, fastest, smartest of all. They pushed me to my limits giving me no time for anything else. No socializing, no childhood, just me and my books and weights." Mienshao started to give him a look of sadness as he continued.

"But when I have reached my limits, the best that I could. When I win all the matches, the tournaments, the relays. My parents thought it wasn't enough and they gave up on me. So I was left broken, wanting, but was never given. I became an outcast to everyone. I became emotionless."

He then looks back at Mienshao. "That is why I came here. To not just win a million dollars, but to prove to myself that I'm worth living." Mienshao felt so sorry for him that she wanted to hug him, but couldn't.

Bisharp sighed. "And that is also why I'm not good at this 'friendship' with you. Because I have never done this before with anyone. So this 'cold' shoulder that I'm giving you. It's not I'm purpose. What I'm getting at is… I'm sorry."

Mienshao had took everything she heard until she led warmly. "Thank you Bisharp. That means a lot."

Bisharp looked at the water again before noticing something. "We're getting nearer to the exit. We should start moving faster now." "But Bisharp." Mienshao said. "Even if we start speeding up. We wouldn't catch up to the others."

"Don't worry about that." Bisharp assured. "Here grab on onto this." Bisharp passed Mienshao some rope that connected to his boat. Mienshao grabbed the rope in mere confusion. "What's this for?" She asked.

"While we were riding I went into this engine and hot-rod it. So way it would go a lot faster than usual." And with all the people out of the way. Making it to first place should be a breeze." Mienshao looked at Bisharp in shock."You planned all of this. Bisharp this is genius!"

Bisharp gave a very small grin. "I try to be. Now hold on!" He then went to full throttle and went his way dragging Mienshao's boat with him.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp moved his hand to his chest. "Why do I feel so warm inside? Am I sick?"

00000000000000

The few remaining campers made it to Rocky Isle. Rocky Isle just looks like the name said. With large rocks and sharp cliffs. It just looked like a giant death trap. Hydreigon was still in first with Weavile catching up to him. "Hahaha! I would suggest giving up Weavile! There's no way you can catch up to me!" Hydreigon mocked.

Weavile gritted her teeth until she heard boats approaching them. It was Pyroar and Eelektross catching up to Weavile.

Weavile smirked "I wouldn't say that so soon Hydreigon. Maybe you're the one who should give up. Hehe." Weavile said cackling. Hydreigon growled as he was driving around the rocks trying to avoid them.

Weavile motioned the two to follow them and so they did. Hydreigon looked back and cursed to himself seeing the three following them. "These guys are persistent." Hydreigon said to himself. Pyroar came to his left, Eelektross came to right, and Weavile was behind him.

Hydreigon to a deep breath and aimed both his heads at the two in both left and right directions and fired two Hyper Beams. The two barely avoided the attacks while Eelektross barely scraped his boat with the rock edges. "Careful Eelektross! We need everyone to beat him!" Pyroar called out. "I know! I know!" Eelektross said.

Hydreigon was panting from the two Hyper Beams. "Looks like someone is getting tired." Weavile said practically singing at the tired part. Hydreigon glared at Weavile before firing a Hyper Beam from his own mouth at her. Weavile panicked and barely dodged the attack. "Hehe." Hydreigon cackled before.

BOOM!

Hydreigon jumped and saw his engined destroyed with an overload of electricity. "NOOO!" Hydreigon yelled. "Yes!" Eelektross fist bumped the air. "We did it!" Pyroar shouted.

Weavile smirked before hearing more boats coming to them. She turned around and saw Gardevoir and Aegislash coming to them. "Guys! It seems our victory is short lived. Spread out I have a plan." The others nodded and quickly lost sight.

00000000000000

Later on Gardevoir and Aegislash were trekking on the waters. "This is strange." Aegislash started. "What's strange?" Gardevoir asked. "We should have seen anyone else by now, but there's no one to be found. Something's not right."

Gardevoir nodded and started using her psychic powers to see if anyone is around. Gardevoir panicked. "Aegislash! It's an ambush!" Aegislash widened his eyes and gave a fighting stance. Just then three boats appeared the two showing Pyroar, Eelektross, and Weavile. "Well then I guess it's time to attack. Pyroar! Eelektross! Get them!"

Eelektross nodded and shot a thunderbolt and Aegislash, but he used a king's shield and deflected it easily. Pyroar shot a flamethrower at Gardevoir, but she used psychic to redirect it somewhere else. "Well this is going to take a while." Weavile said to herself.

Just then she saw Aegislash deflect a flamethrower for Gardevoir. Weavile smirked. "I know what to do." Weavile snickered.

Weavile got closer to Gardevoir and shot an ice shard at her with blinding speed. Gardevoir didn't see it coming as she was pelted with the ice. Gardevoir shouted in pain and Aegislash turned his head to her.

He saw Pyroar firing a flamethrower at her engine and Aegislash moved his boat and blocked it. "Now Eelektross." Eelektross nodded and shot a thunderbolt at Aegislash's engine destroying it.

BOOM!

Aegislash cursed to himself as he was slowing down.

"AEGISLASH!" Gardevoir called out as Aegislash was gone from sight. "Your next princess." Weavile mocked.

Gardevoir glared at her before firing a psychic at Pyroar blowing up her engine. Weavile looked shocked before looking at Gardevoir with rage.

Gardevoir was about to use psychic on Eelektross until Weavile smacked Gardevoir's boat with her own. Gardevoir couldn't control her boat as she crashed into the rocks. "Better watch out where your going princess." Weavile snickered. Gardevoir was groaning.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir crossed her arms. "I hate Weavile."

00000000000000

The few last campers made it out of Rocky Isle and are now heading back to Hanakala Island nearing the finish line. "Haha! We made it. No one else is to be seen." Weavile sighed excitedly. "Yeah, wait a minute what's that?" Eelektross asked.

Weavile turned around and see two speeding boats ahead. "What the?" Weavile said to herself.

Just then Bisharp dragging Mienshao was riding in incredible speed. "BISHARP! THIS IS AMAZING!" Mienshao yelled through the wines of the wind. Bisharp looked at Mienshao and almost felt like smiling, but saw the gas on his boat and returned to his solemn expression.

"MIENSHAO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Bisharp yelled. "WHAT IS IT BISHARP?!" Mienshao shouted.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SLOW DOWN! THIS BOAT WILL RUN OUT OF GAS IF WE CONTINUE THIS SPEED!" "BUT IF WE SLOW DOWN THEN WE'LL GET TARGETED BY WEAVILE AND EELEKTROSS!" Mienshao yelled. "DON'T WORRY MIENSHAO I HAVE A PLAN! JUST GET READY!" Mienshao nodded as they approach the near Hanakala Island.

"If they keep this up they'll beat us!" Weavile shouted clenching her fist. "Wait! There slowing down!" Eelektross said.

As it was Bisharp and Mienshao were slowing down. There were in a relative same speed as they were. "Eelektross! Get ready!" Weavile shouted. Bisharp and Mienshao approached Weavile and Eelektross racing towards the finish line. "Now!" Weavile called out.

Eelektross aimed a thunderbolt at Bisharp. Bisharp swiftly avoided the attack and went on to Weavile. Bisharp fired a Flash Cannon at her, but she avoided it as well. "This is getting nowhere. Eelektross join up on Mienshao!" Weavile commanded.

Eelektross nodded as the two now went towards Mienshao boat. Bisharp noticed what they were doing as they started attacking her boat. "This isn't good. She won't last long." Bisharp looks at his gas meter. "And I don't have enough gas to make it to the finish line." Bisharp sees Mienshao in trouble trying to avoid multiple attacks at once.

Bisharp takes a deep breath. "Time to take charge." Bisharp starts speeding up to the three boats. Eelektross turns around and sees Bisharp coming to a collision course. TOWARDS HIM! "OH SHI-" But it was too late as Bisharp ran into Eelektross boat destroying both of them in the process.

"BISHARP!" Mienshao called out. Weavile tisked as she went her way towards the finish line. Bisharp appears from the water. "Don't worry about me. Just go!"

Mienshao turns to see Weavile smirking heading her way. "It's looks like Weavile's going to make it!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. Mienshao gave a determined look and sped her way towards her. The two were now near each other neck and neck.

"You don't give up do you?" Weavile said. "I will never give up. For my friends." Mienshao said. "We'll see about that." Weavile said darkly before firing an Ice Shard at her. She dodge swiftly and went behind her boat.

"I had enough of this!" Mienshao shouted. "And what are you going to do about it? I've practically won!" Weavile mocked. "We'll see about that." Mienshao said. She then jumped on the front of her boat and jumped towards Weavile. Weavile turns around and sees the weasel heading towards her knee bent up high. "Ah crap." Weavile said.

Mienshao collided with Weavile hitting her with a High Jump Kick, knocking her out of the boat, and taking it for herself. "Wow! What a turn of events." Roran shouted. Mienshao drives the newly acquired boat and takes it through the finish line.

"MIENSHAO AND THE RESPECT RESHIRAMS ARE THE WINNER!" The Respected Reshiram cheer as Mienshao got to shore. "Wait! What about Bisharp?!" Mienshao asked.

And as if on cue, Bisharp swam back to shore with Eelektross on his shoulder. "Thanks Bisharp." Eelektross said weakly. "It's the least I can do for running into you." Bisharp said solemnly. "Heh, I guess." Aggron and Pyroar got to Eelektross and carried them to their side.

"Well did any Zekrom make it." Roran saw all the others on the shore. "Anyone!" Roran asked again. "Me and Litten took each other out." Type: Null said glaring at Litten. Litten just shrugged "Worth it."

Roran sighed. "Look I know you all suck, but come on." Roran then heard another boat and saw Vulpix crossing the finish line. "Well then Vulpix crosses as well." Roran shocked. "Yeah you go girl!" Brionne chanted. Litten was about to say something, but realized why he shouldn't and stayed quiet.

"Well since Vulpix was the only Zekrom who made it. She get's immunity." Vulpix smiled as she gets to her friends and chat. "Well since that's over with Reshirams go celebrate. And Zekroms I believe your appointment for the ceremony is dued tonight. Heheh."

00000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms were once again at the ceremony and Roran was juggling their Pokeblocks lazily. "Well here we are again." Roran said. "And I have to say I have never seen so many votes for one person like this ever since Scrafty."

00000000000000

 **Sylveon:** "Weavile's going down."

 **Weavile:** "Sylveon's going down."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra actually seemed calm. "This is it. It's all over now."

 **Greninja:** "Everyone was coming left and right telling me who to vote for." Greninja said. "So I had to choose between two people I despise. And I have to say I know i made the right choice."

00000000000000

"Okay the first block goes to Vulpix since she's immune."

Vulpix grinned as she got her block. "Eelektross, Pyroar, Aggron, Type: Null… Kadabra, Snover, Greninja, Elgyem, Brionne, Glaceon."

It was now down to Weavile and Sylveon. "Weavile I don't know why you're here? Maybe people don't like you." Weavile just shrugged it off. "And Sylveon. We all know what you did." Sylveon huffed as she crossed her ribbons.

"So there are two of you, but only one Pokeblock. ANd I have to say everyone voted but one person who voted for the other to be home. Which one will be gone though?" There was a moment of tension. "The last Pokeblock goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

...Weavile." "WHAT?!" Sylveon yelled. "Yes!" Weavile fist bumped the air and laughed as she got her block. "But why?!" Slyveon asked, confused. "Most of us are still ticked off by what you did to Dartrix and Staravia." Brionne said glaring at Sylveon.

"And we only didn't vote for you last time was because of what Scrafty did." Vulpix added. "So good riddance." Greninja said harshly. "FINE! I'm going!" Sylveon shouted stomping off. Weavile grinned in victory. "Bye, Bye, Sylveon." Weavile crooned walking off with the rest of her team.

Sylveon hopped on her Lapras and just sat there furious. "Great. Everyone, but me voted me off. Just perfect." Sylveon said to herself. She then realized something. She was the only one who didn't vote for her meaning. "Kadabra betrayed me." She whispered.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra sighed. "It was only a matter of time before she was voted off. Getting practically everyone mad at you this early in the competition probably shouldn't have been a good idea for her. The longer she would have stayed. The longer the chance of me getting exposed. She had to go." Kadabra grinned. "Farewell Sylveon."

 **Sylveon:** "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sylveon yelled in rage. "He used me? That stupid Psychic used me. "AND THE WORST PART IS THAT HE GOT AWAY WITH IT TOO!" "Great, this is just great! Because of that snake I lost to WEAVILE OF ALL PEOPLE!" She then punched the side of the wall. "Well if I had to pick anyone it would be Vulpix or Kadabra… Yeah you heard me right KADABRA. If he managed to screw me over and get away with it than he deserves to win this whole thing. Well that's it for me I'm out. Oh and Kadabra if you're hearing this Team Excursion is officially out!"

00000000000000

Vulpix was and her friends were celebrating how good of a job she did. She saw Litten in the distance and told the others she'll see them later. She then went to Litten and smiled.

"Hey winner. You made to the finish line congrats." Litten applauded. "Oh Litten, I would have never gotten there if you didn't help me." Vulpix said. Vulpix couldn't see it, but Litten blushed.

"Oh please I didn't do anything." "Don't be modest Litten. You always been there to help me. And you know what." Vulpix came closer and kissed his cheek. "I really appreciate it."

Litten was flushed and scratched the back of his head. Vulpix saw Pyroar and some others head into the forest and Vulpix got curious. "Litten, I have to go. I'll see you later kay?" "Okay I'll see ya." Litten said as he walked away. Vulpix looked back to the forest and started following them.

00000000000000

Weavile and her alliance members were sitting on their logs celebrating. "Another success!" Weavile shouted. "Yeah I have to say avenging the losses of Dartrix and Excadrill was pretty good. And we've successfully eliminated Sylveon's alliance. They're all gone." Eelektross said excited.

"So who should alliance takedown next?" Weavile asked smirking. Type: Null perked up and looked worried. "What's wrong Type: Null?" Pyroar asked. "We're being watched." Type: Null responded.

They turned to where Type: Null was looking and saw Vulpix watching them from a distance. "What's this?!" Vulpix asked. "Is… Is this an alliance? Have you been running an alliance getting people out?!"

"Ah crap." Eelektross said to himself. "And so what if it is?" Type: Null said. "This isn't fair what you're doing!" "To be honest we don't care if it's fair." Aggron retorted. "So just go." Type: Null said in his deep voice. "Sorry Vulpix." Pyroar said sounding apologetic.

"You… You can't be doing this." Vulpix protested. "As Aggron said we don't care." Eelektross then waved innocently. "Please. Just go."

Vulpix then looked frustrated. "You won't get away with this." And with that Vulpix took off. Weavile motioned the others to come to her. "Guys. I think we've found our next target." Weavile growled with her eyes glinting.

00000000000000

Bisharp was reading a book when he hear footsteps and saw Mienshao walking towards him. "So we meet again Mienshao. What brings you here this time." Bisharp said bored. "I came to say thanks." Mienshao replied.

Bisharp scoffed. "For what?" "For taking the hit for me back there without you we wouldn't have won." Bisharp scoffed again. "The reason I did it was to win. It was the only option I had. Nothing else." Mienshao smiled "It's okay. I know you helped. And that's what counts."

Bisharp looked away from his back to Mienshao. Bisharp sighed. "I guess that counts, but you didn't need me. You were strong enough to beat them. I just gave you leverage." Mienshao looked at him with shock. "The truth is Mienshao. You're stronger than you think. Don't ever forget that."

He then looked back to his book, until Mienshao hugged him. "Thank you Bisharp. THat means a lot." Bisharp was a little shocked before separating from her and nodded. "Pleasure. Now I'll get to my bed. See you tomorrow." Mienshao waved him off as she left as well. Only Bisharp didn't go to bed, but went to the forest.

00000000000000

Hydreigon was sleeping on the logs in the forest when he heard pounding. "What the hell was that." He asked. He followed the sound until he found Bisharp continuously slashing and pounding a big tree. "Yo, Bisharp what the hell?! I'm trying to get some sleep here."

Bisharp turned around and saw Hydreigon. "Hydreigon. Maybe you can tell me what's wrong with me." Hydreigon looked confused. "Well. What is it?" Bisharp sighed trying to calm down. "Ever since I got on this show the only thing in my mind was winning the million dollars, but that all changed with Mienshao."

Hydreigon arched his brow at him. "Go on." "Well when I get near her I'm not focused. And I rarely do that, but for some reason I don't think clearly. I rethink my strategy. I feel weird. And it's frustrating the HELL out of me. Hydreigon what's wrong with me!" Bisharp demanded.

Hydreigon looked dumbstruck before laughing his butt off. "Wow. I didn't see that one coming. HAHAHA!" Bisharp looked confused with rage. "What's so funny? Tell me what's wrong!"

Hydreigon calmed down, but was still grinning sheepishly. "Bisharp you really want to know." "Yes tell me!" "Well you see Bisharp. You have a crush on Mienshao." Bisharp just stood there as he was dumbstruck. "Well I'll leave you to your thought. Have fun." Hydreigon said leaving while still cackling at the thought.

While Bisharp was still standing there. "A crush? I… I have a crush… on Mienshao? How?! I never feel this way towards anyone!" Bisharp then gave a death pitched scream as he gave one final hack at the tree slowly knocking it down. "This is so frustrating." Bisharp whispered with rage.

00000000000000

"Yeah?… uh huh?... So you'll do it?... Yes Thank you so much! I'll see you first thing in the mourning… All right I got you… Bye." Roran just ended a call on the docks. "Yes!" He said before clearing his throat and keeping his composure. "Sorry about that. Just made an important call. So where were we?" Roran gave a thoughtful pose. "Ah yes, a lot of things happened didn't they? Vulpix found out Weavile's alliance. She'll probably have a target on her back now. I'd give two or three challenges until she's out. What else happened? Oh yeah, Bisharp isn't a robot after all. Heheh. How hilarious. And wasn't there something else. Oh how could I forget. Greninja's trying to tell Eelektross she's sorry, but never get's the chance. That must suck. And the best part. Sylveon's gone because she touched too many buttons. Leaving poor Kadabra to himself. So what will happen next? How long will Vulpix last? Will Bisharp give in to these newly acquired feelings? What will Kadabra do now that he's all alone?" Roran then raises his hands in excitement. "Find out on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Ah yes, were done with this chapter.**

 **Look at Bisharp and Mienshao working together. That was a pretty good plan there wouldn't ya say?**

 **So Sylveon's gone... Again, were you surprised? It was... kinda obvious. It was who would win the title Sylveon or Weavile. I chose Weavile because she kinda has her own alliance so... yeah. And man Kadabra pulled a blindside on Sylveon. Would you say he's another antagonist. TBH, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Oh, and to the readers out there. I have some bad news. *The crowd immediately pulls up their pitchforks and guns* The next Chapter I warn you is long, and I mean LONG! So it may take me a while for me to finish it. A day, or two, or three, but I assure you it will be done. So could ya do me a favor? Sit back, relax, and wait for it to come. You can put your faith in me.**

 **Oh and what is the next challenge you may ask. You just have to wait and see. Muhahahahahahahaha!**

 **Till then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Sylveon: *Sylveon bats her eyes* Well, could you do me all a favor and review please? I know you'll do it because you're all so handsome, loving, and smart people.**

 **Roran: Sylveon, it's not gonna work. The readers aren't stupid.**


	9. Chapter 9:Fear is for Sissies

**Here it is my lovely laddies. The episode you've all been waiting for. *The crowd cheers in excitement*  
Now I know it took so long, but hey I did promise I wouldn't fade into obscurity so here it is.I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I am making them. **

**WARNING: This chapter is long, and I mean LOOONG! So I hope you took a seat and got your popcorn.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Nine

Roran was giddy shaking up and down on the dock. "Oh, this challenge is going to be so much fun. I love it when I mess people's minds." Roran then snaps himself back to reality and looks at the camera. "Ah, sorry laddies. Just daydreaming that's all. Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had the wonderful campers compete in a boat race across all the islands. Despite the occasional mines and Sharpedos most of the campers took each other out. Things were said and things were not said. In the end, it was Mienshao kicking the living daylights out of Weavile and winning her team the race. Sylveon was finally eliminated for all the stuff she pulled in the last few challenges and Kadabra betrayed her in the end. While Weavile and Team Slash were celebrating their victory over Sylveon Vulpix sneaked in and her all their secrets. Bet's that's going to be fun. And lastly, but certainly not last Bisharp finally has feelings under the steel heart as he realizes he has feelings for Mienshao. So what will happen next? Will Vulpix stay safe from Weavile's wrath before it's too late. Will Bisharp's ideals conflict with his feelings. And what dastardly challenge I have in store for these lucky laddies. Heheh." Roran then raises his hands in excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

0000000000000

Bisharp was looking at the ceiling in his bed reimagining what happened a couple of days ago. "Why? Why did it happen?" Bisharp asked himself. "This has got to be a joke. I'm never like this. Must be something I've caught. Has to be."

Bisharp sighed as he got up. "I'll just ignore it. It's not serious therefore I won't make it serious." Bisharp starts walking towards the door of his cabin. "I'll ignore this feeling and return to my plans to win. As before nothing else matters." Bisharp grips the doorknob and opens the door. "As said nothing else matt-"

Bisharp stopped his ramblings when he saw Mienshao at his front door. "Hey Bisharp. I was wondering if you could walk with me to the cafeteria?"

" _Don't say anything. Just walk away and ignore her. The farther away from her the better."_ Bisharp thought to himself, but all that came out was. "Sure."

Mienshao smiled. "That's good. Shall we get going then?" " _What the hell are you doing! I said no, but you still have a chance. Just tell her to leave you alone and you're home free."_ But again all that came out from Bisharp was. "Of course. Lead the way." Bisharp followed Mienshao and chatted as they walked to the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "I don't know what it is about Bisharp, but I like the change."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp sighed and facepalmed. "What is wrong with me." Bisharp groaned.

00000000000000

Rufflet got out of his bed with his head still sore from crashing into a wall before. "Wow I must have been out for a while. Hey Absol what time is it?" Absol was in his bunk playing solitaire. "I'd say maybe about 8:30 in the morning."

"Oh wow." Rufflet said yawning. "I wonder what today's challenge is going to be. "Don't no. it's been a couple of days since the last one." Absol said. "Roran has been most likely thinking of some way to torture as big." "Hey can I play with you?" Rufflet asked.

"Depends, do you know how to play blackjack?" "Uh." Rufflet looked in deep thought. "Rummy?" "Nope." "Crazy Eights?" "Never heard of it." "Euchre?" "That's a word?" "Spoons?" "We are still talking about cards right?" Rufflet finished.

Absol sighed in defeat. "Go Fish?" "Oh yeah I've played that before!" Rufflet said. Absol just rolled his eyes. "Come on up here then let's get started." Rufflet flew up to Absol's bunker as they played their game of Go Fish.

00000000000000

Pretty soon everyone was in the cafeteria having their conversations. Chandelure was passing by when she saw Electrike and Brionne take care of the shaken Larvesta. "What's wrong with her." Chandelure asked arching her brow.

"She had a nightmare last night." Electrike responded. "Sh-Sharpedos. So many Sh-Sharpedos. They're my b-biggest fear." Larvesta said still shivering. "Heh. calm down now Larvesta don't want to sound like Elgyem now." Chandelure joked.

Larvesta glared at her. "Okay then. What's your biggest fear?" Chandelure quickly shut it and coughed. "That's none of your business." Now it was Larvesta's turn to laugh. "Oh come one Chandelure. Tell us." "No." Chandelure said solemnly.

Just then Roran somehow appeared out of nowhere on the table. "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Roran shouted. Litten gagged on his food in Gengar smacked his back. "Heheh, Sorry. Still trying this out." Roran apologized though he sounded more excited more than sorry.

"How did you do that?" Aegislash asked shocked. "I thought only psychic types can do that. How on earth did you accomplish teleportation." Kadabra said with the same expression.

Roran chuckled. "Funny you should say that. Males and Females of all Pokemon kind! I would like to introduce to you my new 'helper'." Roran emphasized the helper part in quotations. "Say hello to Reuniclus!"

As if in cue Reuniclus teleported next to Roran. He looked like a giant green blob that has a Giant head with a small body inside the floating substance. He had orbs that extends from his hands that gets bigger and redder in color the farther it goes.

"Hello everyone." Reuniclus said in a gurgly voice. "My name's obviously Reuniclus, and I'm very happy to be here."

"Reuniclus is going to be my new intern." Roran said. "He'll help with anything that requires teleportation or psychic abilities." "So what you mean is he'll do practically everything while you sit and do nothing." Hydreigon said in a cocky grin.

"What. I don't know what your talking about." Roran said trying to sound innocent. "And if I didn't feel like that, then Reuniclus wouldn't get the job. "It's okay I'm use to it." Reuniclus said. "But at least Roran's nicer than all the other people I've been with."

"Ahh I'm touched." Roran said sounding sweet. "But anywho, let's get on with today's challenge."

"And what is today's challenge?" Aegislash asked innocently.

Roran gave a dark smile. "I'm glad you asked Aegislash. Today you'll be facing your biggest fears." Some of them perked up from what they heard while Larvesta just fainted.

"Pfff, I don't have a biggest fears." Gengar said. "Me neither." Absol added. "Yeah same." Aggron agreed. "Oh don't be so sure about that." Roran said grabbing a list. "We have all your fears right here. Now follow me to your appending demise." They all looked worried as they all headed off.

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta was swearing angrily about Sharpedos in the confession.

00000000000000

Roran lead them to a shack not too far off the unlocked the door and have them all go inside.

Inside it had many sets of chairs, and a table that carried a large T.V. on it "Now all you will be sitting here all day until you're called to face your fear. I'll call you when your time is up. In here you'll be able to see everyone face their fears. Such joy it'll be. Malik will add on?" Roran asked.

"If you maggots are facing a fear, then you will be given a button." Malik said holding a red button. "If you are too much of a bitch to face said fear, and you want t way out, the all you have to do is push this button to escape it. BUT, if you do press the button, then your team will not earn the point. Each camper will go once to attempt to earn their team a point."

"Wait… but we have FIVE less people than they do." Weavile shouted. "You should've thought of that before you had loss so many times Ice Queen. Heheh." Roran said cackling. "Great." Aggron groaned.

"Now are there any questions?" Roran asked. "Uh yeah… why do we have to wait here." Snover asked. "Well that's an easy one. SO YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOU DEMISE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roran said dramatically. After what he said there was silence.

"Okay…" Eelektross started. "I have a question as well. Is the order of us getting our turns in any pattern or just random?" "There all random." Roran replied. "But we do have to keep the others that have their fears involving nighttime." Eelektross nodded.

"Now, is there anyone else who likes to ask their sweet questions. The others just shook their heads. "GREAT! In that case let's start this off." Roran then looks at his list. "Let's see here. AH! Aero your first."

Aero gulped as he got out of his chair and crawled on his hands up to Roran. "Well, wish me luck guys." Aero said to the others. "Oh don't worry you'll be fine... I think." Roran said. "Reuniclus it's time! Beam us up!"

Reuniclus nodded as he held his hands up and they teleported off. "Beam us up? You've got to be kidding me." Chandelure said. Malik shrugged his shoulders "He likes to call it that."

00000000000000

 **Aerodactyl:** Aero sighed. "I'm first again. Why does it feel like that Roran hates me?"

00000000000000

Aero and the two were teleported to the cafeteria Aero sitting aside from Roran.

"Umm… Roran. What's my fear?" Aero asks. Roran snickers. "Oh don't worry Aero. This one's easy. Your fear is me." Aero widened his eyes as in horror as Roran grins.

"What… I-I don't fear you. You're a cool dude." Aero said trying to not get flustered. Roran snickers again. "Oh Aero, while I like the compliment. I'm not an idiot. Now all you have to do is sit with me for 5 minutes and you'll be fine. You think you can do that?"

Aero gulped again, but nodded. "Now whatever I say don't listen to it. It's just me trying to make this a little more interesting. Got it?" Aero nodded again. "Yeah, I can do that." "Good. Now Reuniclus, start the timer." Roran said. Reuniclus got a kitchen timer and started twisting and it started ticking.

The moment the timer started ticking Roran went from having a grin to a scary solemn look. "If you don't press that button, I'll automatically eliminate you from the show." Roran said darkly.

Aero panicked as he pressed his button as fast as possible. "Wow you didn't even last ten seconds! You really suck at this!" Roran said shocked. Aero sighed as they were teleported back to the cabin. "Go take your seat Aero." Roran said as Aero gloomed his way to his seat.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Bisharp scolded. "That was pathetic." "Hey he tried. That's all that matters." Gardevoir defended. "Besides, Roran didn't really make it easy for him." "I would've called that bluff." Weavile muttered.

Gardevoir just turned around and glared at her. "Okay, failure aside, next up is Elgyem!" Roran shouted Elgyem shivered. "O-Oh no, W-Why me." "Because why not right." Roran smiled. "It's okay buddy go out there and win." "O-Okay." Elgyem said as he went to Roran and teleported away.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** Elgyem is continuasly bonking his head on the wall. "W-Why… W-Why... W-Why- … W-Why… W-WHY!" Elgyem said in between thuds.

00000000000000

Elgyem and the other two were teleported near a lake in the middle of a forest.

"Man I love that feeling." Roran sighed blissfully. "Remind me to have you do that more often." Reuniclus nodded as he wrote it down on a notepad. "Now Elgyem time for your biggest fear."

Elgyem shudders as he looks at the water. "U-Uhm. R-Roran no off-offense, but w-water is my f-fear." "Ah silly Elgyem. It isn't water that you're afraid of." Roran chuckled. "It's what's in the water that's you're afraid of." Elgyem shivered again as he looks back at the water.

00000000000000

Back at the shack everyone was watching Elgyem's trial. "I wonder if he'll be okay?" Larvesta said worryingly. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Electrike assured. "Oh please! It can't be that bad!" Aggron said.

"For all we know the poor guy could just be afraid of Magikarps. Heheh." Hydreigon joked snickering. Larvesta just glared at him as she turns back around to look at the T.V. Hydreigon arched his brow in confusion. "What's her problem?" He asked to himself.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Elgyem was looking at the water worryingly. "Okay all you have to do is survive 30 seconds. Sounds easy enough?" Roran asked still grinning. Elgyem looks at the water and pokes it.

The water shows before something big appeared out of the water. A Gyarados came out of the water giving a giant roar at the Cerebral Pokemon. Elgyem screamed as he pressed his button being teleported away before the Gyarados could smack him with its tail.

Elgyem was hyperventilating on his seat as he was back in his cabin. "Wow, with two wussing out this challenge is going to be fun. Aggron, your next." Roran said. Aggron groaned as he followed him off. Roran led him to the campgrounds and stopped. "Here we are." Roran said.

"Um, and where is it exactly?" Aggron asked. "Oh ho ho, Right behind you laddie." Roran said grinning. "Hello dearie." Aggron heard and jumped a little. He turned around and saw his grandmother.

She was another Aggron, but with grayer tint on her armor and some gray on her eyes. "Come give your old grandma a hug." The grandmother asked extending her arms out for a hug. Aggron stepped back before Roran placed a hand on Aggron's shoulder. "It's just one hug. And your done. Think you can do that?" Roran asked.

Aggron was shivering, but he nodded as he approached his grandmother. "Why is he afraid of giving a hug to his grandmother?" Brionne asked watching the trial. "Probably afraid to give his old dear grandma a hug in front of live T.V. Heh heh." Hydreigon cackled. Bisharp raised his hand motioning him to stop. Hydreigon obliged and just rolled his eyes.

Aggron got closer to his grandmother as she gives ham a big hug. Aggron silently screams in pain as bones were heard snapping. The others back at the shack grimaced as they saw the poor Aggron in pain.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron was groaning as he was rubbing his back. "It's not her that scares me. It's her hugs. If you're not careful, you could go to the hospital thanks to our family hugs."

00000000000000

"Well I'd have to say Aggron, you did well." Roran said. Aggron still looked like he was in pain, but not as bad as before.

"Okay next is Chandelure and Vulpix." Chandelure and Vulpix both went up in terror. "Why us?" Vulpix questioned in fear. "Because your fears are related." Roran replied. "Now come on." The two both sighed as they moved forward and got ready for their punishment.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** "I hope Vulpix is alright" Litten said looking worried.

 **Chandelure:** "If I survive this. I'm going to kill him."

00000000000000

"Okay you two time to bring in your fear of water. MALIK!" Roran called out.

Just then Malik kicked the door from the stalls and got out with a fire hose. Chandelure and Vulpix both shivered. "You're going to use that on us. You'll kill us!" Chandelure panicked.

"Nah, we're just going to spray you ten times with the hose. Nothing too deadly." Roran grinned. "This has to be illegal!" Vulpix protested. "Oh I'm sure it is… somewhere. MALIK! start up the hose!" Roran said darkly.

Malik grinned as well as he started the hose spraying the two fire types. They both winced in pain as the cool water touches their bodies. Malik stopped and let them catch their breath only to spray the hose again.

As the more times it kept going, it took longer and longer for it to stop. Chandelure and Vulpix both begged for it to stop, but Malik just kept a straight face the entire time.

Fortunately enough, he stopped ending the torture. "Well, well, well, you both made it. Congratulations." Roran applauded. Chandelure and Vulpix both panted as they hugged each other for comfort.

00000000000000

The two walked back in the shack as Roran comes in as well. "Electrike, you up." Electrike sighed as she went to Roran and Reuniclus and teleported away.

Electrike opened her eyes and saw a huge plain. "Okay, all you have to do is stay for 2 minutes. Good luck." With that said Roran is teleported away. "Well this isn't too bad." Electrike said to herself. Electrike then hears laughing as she slowly turns around.

Behind her is what appears to be a Mr. Mime dressed in a clown suit more than he already looks like one. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Chuckles" Mr. Chuckles said in a very goofy voice. Electrike screamed before pressing her button almost immediately and being teleported back to the shack.

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** "I don't blame Electrike. Mr. Mimes always seems to freak me out." Nidoqueen shivered at the thought

00000000000000

"Wow that suck." Roran cackled. "Now the next one up is Rufflet, get on up here." Rufflet sighed before reluctantly moving towards Roran and gets sent off.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet sighs. "Why me? I'm sure I'll probably get hurt a lot getting involved in this challenge."

00000000000000

Rufflet followed Roran to a large Crate that can hose people inside. "Okay, now all I need you to do is stay in that crate for 5 minutes. Think you can do that?" Roran asked.

"Um… Roran, I'm not claustrophobic." Rufflet said. "Of course you're not silly." Roran chuckled. "Now get int there. Your surprise awaits." Rufflet gulped before going in the crate with the entrance behind him being closed locked tight. "It's so dark in here." Rufflet said shaking.

"Well well, look what we have here." Said a strong female voice. Rufflet's feathers jumped as he turned around in the sound of that voice. What came out of the shadows was Tyrantrum "Hello pipsqueak." She growled.

Rufflet started at her with widened eyes before screaming in terror. He tries to fly above her and not get killed while Tyrantrum lashes out in rage.

00000000000000

While the others were watching Rufflet's terror Roran came in. "Well, while Rufflet's having his fun, Staravia! You're up next!"

Staravia just sighed as she gloomed her way to Roran as they went off. Roran led Staravia to some logs with a flat screen T.V. in front of it.

"Now Staravia, your fear is being rejected by some you love. So we have this footage here of Datrix getting goody goody with Sylveon. All you have to do is watch it all the way through." Roran said.

Staravia looked horrified as she went and sit on one of the logs. Roran clicked the remote and turned on the T.V. showing the conversation between Dartrix and Sylveon.

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** "That was too cruel Roran. Even from your standards."

00000000000000

Staravia was watching Sylveon flirting with Datrix and how it was ending with their kiss. Staravia closed her eyes and and a tear trickled on her cheek.

She couldn't take it anymore as she pressed her button. Roran flicked the remote again turning the T.V. off. "Well that sucked. No wonder you couldn't take it." Roran said looking like he cared.

00000000000000

 **Staravia:** Staravia was glooming. "It was too much for me."

00000000000000

Rufflet was still flying away from Tyrantrum trying to avoid her rage. But then he noticed something odd. "Wait a minute!" He shouted. "Your cape is smaller than the actual Tyrantrum? You're not even the real Tyrantrum are you?!"

"Uh… of course I am." the other Tyrantrum said nervously. Rufflet laughed in triumph. "There's no way you're as strong as the real Tyrantrum. I can take anything you throw at me!"

"Really?! Then take this!" the Tyrantrum shouted as she charged at Rufflet. Rufflet gulped as he just realized he made a huge mistake.

00000000000000

Roran came back to the shack and threw Rufflet on a chair. He was covered in bruises and bandages. But despite what happened to him, he did complete his challenge.

"Okay Absol, it's your turn." Roran said. Absol laughed. "Alright then, bring it on! You ain't got nothin on me!" "Same!" Gengar shouted grinning.

"We'll see about that." Roran grinned. "I've got something special for you. Now come on. Your challenge awaits." Absol walked to Roran as Reuniclus teleported them away.

00000000000000

Absol looked around and what seemed like the shack but had a one-way mirror. "Welcome to what I like to call the Illusion Room." Roran said, but was nowhere to be found.

"Roran, where are you?!" Absol asked. "I'm behind this mirror you see along with Reuniclus. Say hi Reuniclus." "Hello." Reuniclus said in his gurgly voice.

"Anyways this is how it's going to work. Reuniclus is going to read your mind and see your worst nightmare, and I'm going to create an illusion based on that nightmare. Do you think you're still ready?" Roran asked sounding like he's grinning. "Bring it on!" Absol said confidently.

"Start the mind reading." Roran said quietly to Reuniclus quietly. "On it boss." Reuniclus said raising his hands and starts reading his mind. Reuniclus whispers to Roran Absol's nightmare and Roran nods and raises his hand as well. Roran's eyes turns from blue to red and starts his illusion.

The next thing Absol knows was him on a field of grass seeing the storms on the sky. "I've seen this before, but it couldn't be." Absol mumbled to himself. He then hears the wind howling and looks behind him.

"No. No, no no no no NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Absol looks at a city down from a hill. Absol then starts to feel his horn shaking violently, VERY violently. "If my horn's shaking like that… Then that means-"

Absol didn't finish as he looked to his right and saw a ginormous tornado. "No." Absol said to himself before the field changed. Absol then noticed he was in front of a familiar looking house. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Absol screamed.

"Where's mommy, Where's daddy." Absol heard a girl's voice. "No." He turns and saw a little cubchoo. "Have you seen my mommy and daddy?" The Cubchoo said.

"No no no no." Absol said started panicking. He then heard the tornado coming closer to the house destroying everything in it's path. Absol cowers and covers his face trying not to listen to the screams and destruction. "Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Absol said screaming for mercy.

"And… done!" Absol opened his eyes again and saw the same room with Roran and Reuniclus. It must have been an illusion, but it felt so real. Absol was on the ground whimpering.

Roran noticed this and went and kneeled down to his level. "Hey, are you okay?" Roran said sounding confused. "Do I look okay?" Absol breathed. "You saw what I went through."

"Actually I didn't. I only made the illusion of what Reuniclus told. We couldn't see through the mirror. You were the only one who saw it. Because we didn't really know WHAT you really feared." Roran said. Absol got back up and nodded. "I understand… Just don't ever do that again… Please?" Absol begged.

"Okay… I won't. And I'm sorry." Roran said sounding concerned. "Reuniclus! Get him back to the shack. We're done here." Roran ordered.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne was shuddering "What did Absol see exactly?"

00000000000000

Reuniclus teleported in carrying Absol with his psychic powers. Aegislash took over and carried the shaking Disaster Pokemon to a comfy chair so he could relax. The Respected Reshirams earned another point, but after what Absol went through. Was it really worth it?

"Roran told me that you're next Ferrothorn." Ferro sighed. "Well I'd better get it over with." Ferro went to Reuniclus as they teleported off.

"What happened Absol?" Chandelure said in concern. "It was horrible." Absol shuddered. "I rather not talk about it." Gardevoir could tell by reading his emotions whatever happened to him horrified him to no extent.

00000000000000

Ferrothorn went outside and saw a Shinotic in front of him. "Hello." Said the Shinotic in a soft voice, waving.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ferrothorn screamed as he pressed the button immediately returning to the shack. Ferrothorn came back with Roran laughing hysterically "That was priceless. HAHAHA" Roran said still laughing uncontrollably. "Really a Shinotic?" Nidoqueen said in disappointment.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR EYES?! THEY HAVE NO SOUL!" Ferrothorn shouted. Roran finally calmed down and sighed. "Well even though that was funny, we have a challenge to complete. Litten your next." "Great." Litten groaned.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon's eye twitched again.

00000000000000

Litten was teleported to the Illusion Room he saw in the T.V. "Great, guess this means mines going to be an illusion." Litten grumbled. "Correct my furry friend." Litten heard through the window assuming to be Roran.

Litten sighed. "Just get it over with already." Litten mumbled. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he saw his house. He was in the living room with a couch, a flat screen T.V., and some pictures of his family together.

"Why am I here?" Litten asked to himself. "There's nothing wrong with my family." He then turned around and saw his siblings and himself.

"Well this should be interesting." Litten said. The other Litten glowed white and evolved into a Torrocat. The Torrocat was bigger with orangish-red stripes on his black fur. He also had a fire bell on his neck The two siblings clapped and cheered.

Litten just arched his brow. "What the hell. Why would I evolve!" However, it wasn't over as the Torrocat glowled white again and evolved into an Incineroar.

The Incineroar looked even bigger than the Torrocat as he was standing on his hind legs and had big burly muscles on his arms and chest. He had a fire belt on his crotch area as it was burning brightly.

"Ugh, Incineroar." Litten said disgusted. Suddenly the Incineroar looked like it lost control as he was thrashing all over the place. Litten was appalled as he saw his siblings cower in terror.

"NO STOP!" Litten yelled. But his shouts were on deaf ears as the Incineroar was still thrashing about. The Incineroar then looked at the two siblings and gave them a death glare.

Litten tried to save them, but couldn't move as his only movement was at his button. "I have to save them!" Litten shouted as he was trying to move, but had no avail.

The Incineroar raised his hand ready to strike at the two. "Someone save us!" Brionne begged. "Please, I don't want to die." Dartrix pleaded. "No, NO!" Litten shouted as he was helpless to help them. Litten then closed his eyes waiting for it to be over when he heard nothing.

"Well done Litten, you made it as well." Roran said. Litten opened his eyes seeing he was back in the Illusion Room. "You okay there, You're not gonna freak out too right?" Roran joked.

Litten sighed and calmed down. "Nah I'm fine, just a little shaken that's all." "Good. Can't seem to worry too many people on this show. People may think of me as being soft." Roran said placing his hand on his chin.

Litten just glared at him as he was teleported back to the shack. "Hey you okay dude?" Gengar asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Litten said before sitting next to Gengar. Vulpix and Brionne looked over Litten with worry

00000000000000

 **Vulpix:** "I hope Litten's alright." Vulpix said with a worried look.

 **Litten:** Litten sighed. "You saw nothing. You hear me… NOTHING!"

00000000000000

"Okay let's see uh." Roran said pointing his finger to the others trying to pick someone. "Let's go with Brionne." "Ah come on." Brionne whined. "But your's is not bad though." Roran whined back imitating Brionne.

Brionne sighed and reluctantly went to Roran. "Stay safe Brionne!" Vulpix called out. Brionne turned around and smiled at her as she left with Roran.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** "It's nice to have friends like Vulpix to cheer you on." Brionne smiled.

00000000000000

Brionne followed Roran until she saw a Wailord on the campgrounds. "What's a Wailord doing here." Brionne asked in fear.

"Oh him? He's just here to help you with your challenge." Roran answered. "Your fear is being eaten alive. So all you have to do is get eaten by this Wailord for five minutes and you're fine."

"Are you sure that safe. The inside doesn't smell too well?" Brionne asked. "HEY!" The Wailord shouted.

"It's fine. Just go in, or would you rather press that button?" Roran asked her curiously. Brionne looked at her button, but shook her head and went inside the Wailord's mouth. The Wailord closed his mouth and swallowed her.

After five minutes Roran called Wailord to spit out Brionne, and Brionne came out of the Wailord's mouth. Roran placed a hand on his nose. "Wow Brionne you stink!" "HEY!" The Wailord shouted.

"But anyways, You did make it through to the end. Good job." Brionne smiled as the two went back to the shack. As Brionne went to her seat, the others held their noses as well.

"Man why do you smell so bad?" Weavile asked. "Sorry, just had to take one for the team." "And that you did." Pyroar commented.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne was sitting on the seat still smelling bad. "I hope that this doesn't last forever. I'll need a very long shower."

00000000000000

"Alright, next up is Kommo-o and Mienshao!" Roran called out. Mienshao and Kommo-o didn't complain as they followed Roran.

Roran stopped. "Oh wait! We also need Rufflet." "Why me?!" Rufflet complained.

"It's for the challenge. Now come on." Rufflet sighed as he slowly followed the others.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get hurt again?"

00000000000000

Roran led the others to the same wooden crate Rufflet was in. "Oh no. Why here?" Rufflet panicked. "Oh don't worry Rufflet I'm sure you'll be fine." Roran grinned.

"Now Mienshao and Kommo-o, your fears are similar. You both can't take it when someone gets beat up and you can't do anything about it sooo."

Roran then unlocked the side of the crate and the same Tyrantrum came out starting to chase Rufflet. "AAAHHH!" Rufflet screamed as he flew for his life.

"Now if any of you want to help this poor fool just press your buttons before five minutes and you're both out." Kommo-o and Mienshao both looked worried as Rufflet was still flying away from the Tyrantrum.

The Tyrantrum jumped and stomped on Rufflet. "H-Help me." Rufflet pleaded. Tyrantrum roared as she was about to stomp on him again. Kommo- and Mienshao couldn't take it anymore as they both pressed their buttons and started pummeling on Tyrantrum.

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o snorted "That overgrown dinosaur deserved it."

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet was teetering left and right. "Mommy, Have you seen my blankie." Rufflet then passed out.

00000000000000

Roran through Rufflet's unconscious form to the chair again with Kommo-o and Mienshao following him. Mienshao sat by Bisharp while Bisharp just rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't last one more minute would ya?" Bisharp whispered. "And let Rufflet keep getting hurt like that? That would be immoral!" Mienshao protested.

"Oh please, the bird is a walking pain magnet. I think he would have survived one more minute if not more." Bisharp said solemnly.

Mienshao crossed her arms. "How can you be so cruel?" "It's not cruel it's being smart. We need the most points we can to win and you two at the same time helping that poor fool was not needed." Bisharp said now glaring at Mienshao.

"Sometimes intelligence and cruelty are two sides of the same coin." Mienshao countered. "Bisharp you can't always be like this" "I'll keep that in mind when I get the million." Bisharp said now looking at the T.V.

"That won't help you when your all all alone." Mienshao said looking at the T.V. as well. Bisharp felt bad about that last comment, but said nothing else.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Great, now for some reason I feel bad. Is this what happens when you feel for someone." Bisharp grunted. Bisharp then sighed with annoyance.

00000000000000

"Alright, next up is Larvesta come on down!" Roran called out.

"Why me?" Larvesta murmured as she wiggled her way to Roran. Larvesta stopped when she saw a glass tub filled with Sharpedos.

"Now Larvesta, there are good news and bad news. The good news is that you only need to last 30 seconds." Larvesta sighed with relief at that comment.

"But the bad news is that you have to survive these Sharpedos behind me." Larvesta tremored at that last comment.

"Why do you have so many Sharpedo?" Larvesta asked panicking again. "You would be surprised with how many Sharpedos are on this island." Roran shivered remembering the recent Sharpedo attack. "Anyways, let's get this started shall we?"

Roran then kicked the glass hard causing it to crack. Larvesta slowly wiggled backwards seeing the cracks betting bigger and bigger. "I would run if I were you." Roran suggested grinning. Larvesta took Roran's advice and started wiggling frantically.

The glass broke as a crowd of Sharpedo started chasing her down. Larvesta wiggled left and right trying to avoid the many Sharpedo from biting her.

"I can't take this anymore!" Larvesta screamed about to reach for her button, but realized something. She turned around and saw the button far away from her.

She cursed to herself before she tripped over a log and fell down. "Ow." She hissed in pain and turns around to see the Sharpedos jumping to eat her.

As they were about to drop their jaws on her they seemed to be teleported away.

"Wow you actually did it! Congrats!" Roran applauded. Larvesta sighed with relieve and fainted. "Larvesta?" Roran called out poking her body. She didn't move being unconscious.

Roran sighs. "Reuniclus! Teleported Larvesta back to the shack!" Reuniclus nodded as he teleported her away. "I'm never gonna get use to that." Roran grinned.

Reuniclus smiled from the approval and nodded. "Glad to hear it boss.".

00000000000000

Everyone was in the shack talking when moments later Roran teleported in. "Well everyone let's get the next person."

"I'd like to volunteer." Type: Null said. Roran looked shocked. "Really huh." Roran then looked at his list. "I wasn't expecting a volunteer. Give me a moment. Ah! Type: Null, you're going to the Illusion Room."

Type: Null widened his eyes. "Oh no." "Oh yes, let's get going." Roran and Type: Null were both teleported away. "I almost feel sorry for that fool." Hydreigon smirked. "Almost."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null looked mortified "What did I just sign myself into?"

00000000000000

Type: Null was teleported in the Illusion Room waiting for it to be over with. "So Type: Null you know how this works. Any last words?" Roran asked through the window.

"Can I take back me volunteering?" Type: Null asked doubtingly. "Nope." Roran said blissfully. "Now lets start her up!" Type: Null just closed his eyes expecting the worst.

When he opened his eyes he saw his surroundings being very familiar. "The Aether Foundation." Type: Null mumbled to himself. "It has been a long time since I've been here." He then just realized he was inside a glass cell.

"Oh no. I know what they're doing." He said panicking. He looks through the glass was a face he hasn't seen in ages.

It was Lusamine giving her devilish grin. "Is it ready?" She said calmly. "Yes mam, the freezing chamber is all sit. All you have to do is give the order." An Aether Employee responded. Lusamine walked up to the cell looking at Type: Null.

"Sorry it has to come to this, but you're practically worthless." She said still grinning. "And if you're worthless, then you're ugly to me."

"No no, please! I can be useful! Just give me a chance!" Type: Null begged. "Sorry, but you're a failure to me." Lusamine hummed. "Begin the freezing process." Just then the cell got colder and colder ice slowly forming.

"No. No." Type: Null whimpered as he was slowly being frozen. Lusamine grinned one last time. "Goodbye, Abomination. I hope I won't ever see you again. And with that Type: Null was frozen in ice.

Or so he thought when he opened his eyes again seeing he was in the illusion room. "So, how do you feel?" Roran asked grinning.

"Like if you do that again, I'll gut you like a Grumpig." Type: Null said darkly. "Duly noted." Roran said before gesturing Reuniclus to teleport them back to the shack.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null was rocking back and forth repeating to himself. "She's not here. She can't harm you anymore."

00000000000000

"So before I randomly call someone, would anyone else like to volunteer?" Roran asked. No one gave a response. "Good then that means it's Pyroar's turn to shine!"

Pyroar sighed. "Let's just get this over with." "That's the spirit." Roran grinned. "I'm gonna like this one." Pyroar was led to what seemed like a barber shop.

"Ah crap." Pyroar said astonished. "Ah crap indeed Pyroar. For your biggest fear is having your hair cut off." Roran said getting a razor slowly approaching her. Pyroar was backing away in terror before she thought of something and smirk.

Roran arched his brow at her. "Why are you smiling? I'm going to cut your hair." "No... you're not." Pyroar said confidently.

"And what makes you say that?" Roran asked still confused. "Because if you cut my hair, then I would look ugly and you would lose ratings." Pyroar said now being the one smirking.

Roran face turned applaud. "$%^&… you're right." Pyroar laughed in victory. "Just… Just get out of here." Roran said sounding defeated.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile was snickering "You go girl. Show that fox who's boss."

 **Pyroar:** "Phew, that was close." Pyroar sighed with relief

00000000000000

"Well since I didn't get my fine with Pyroar." Roran pouted. "I'll just have my fun with Eelektross." Eelektross facepalmed in disappointment. "Arceus dammit."

"Now come on now. You'res is not that bad." Roran assured. "Really?" Eelektross asked hopefully. Roran snickered. "Oh no, it's pretty bad. Now follow me."

Eelektross sighed as he reluctantly went to face his impending doom.

00000000000000

Eelektross looked around and saw a big shed. "Now Eelektross, your fear is extreme solitude. So I had this shed here made specifically for you." Roran said.

"It's soundproof and has no lights. All you have to do is last 10 minutes so… yeah. Good luck." Roran said quickly pushing Eelektross into the he before he could reply.

Eelektross tried to look around his new surroundings, but couldn't find anything. "Hello?!" Eelektross called out, but there was no answ even his voice was not heard.

"Alright Eelektross you can do this. Just wait it out." Eelektross said to himself. He went and started to trek what seemed like a neverending void.

00000000000000

Roran came back in the shack kicking the door open. "Okay so while Eelektross is having his little fun let's have Gardevoir go next shall we?"

Gardevoir just nodded, accepting her fate. "Silent eh, at least you're prepared." Roran said shrugging his shoulders.

00000000000000

Roran sent Gardevoir to the Illusion Room to have her face her fear. "Now I'm going to like this one. Hit it Reuniclus." Roran said grinning.

Gardevoir opened her eyes to see a window see looked into it to realize something. The room she was in before didn't have any windows.

 _CREEEEEK_

She then heard a door creaking. "What's going on?" She thought to herself. By the door is what appears to be a Gallade.

He looked similar to Gardevoir, but had what looked like swords for arms and what looked like a fin on his head.

"Hello Gardevoir it's me Gallade. Did you miss me.?" Gallade asked. Gardevoir recognized the tone in his voice. It was her ex-boyfriend. "Why should I?" She asked coldly. She would've been scared if she didn't know this was all a fake.

Gallade sighed. "Babe, I'm really sorry for what happened in our relationship. Will you… Will you take me back?"

"What is this, some kind of soap opera." Gardevoir said under her breath. But she remembered how Gallade had treated her… not to mention that she has interest for someone else. "Sorry, but it's over Gallade." she said.

"I see." Gallade said. "In that case…" Gallade then sharpened both of his arm blades. "I'll just have to make you!"

Galled then started running towards her. "Oh please." Gardevoir said folding her arms. "I know this is just an illusion."

But then she was surprised when Gallade kicked her down. He then tried to stab her with one of his arm blades, but she moved her head just in to avoid it.

Unfortunately, she got nicked on her cheek and felt scared. She saw blood coming down her face. This was no illusion. It was real. "Gallade stop it!" Gardevoir screamed while avoiding another blow.

"Not until I teach you a lesson!" Gallade roared. "No one ever rejects me! I'll kill you!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile everyone was in the shack watching Gardevoir move around the room, yelling out someone's name.

"Wow, what do you think's going on in there?" Absol asked. "I don't know, but from what everyone has experienced. That room seems to be hell itself." Aegislash responds.

"You have no idea." Absol said shuddering at the mere thought of what he had experienced.

00000000000000

Back to Gardevoir continued to avoid Gallade's assault of psycho cuts. While Gallade kept on trying to attack to her, Gardevoir thought it was enough and sent a psychic blast towards him. He hit the wall hard and fell to the floor unconscious.

Roran ended the illusion and teleported her back to the shack. "Nice job Gardevoir? You're fear of your psycho ex-boyfriend was no match for you apparently! Since it seems like you beaten your illusion. Thanks to you your team gets another point!"

All Gardevoir did was let out a sigh of relief thanking that it's over. "So Psycho ex-boyfriends huh?" Greninja said arching a brow. "That does sound a little creepy if you think about it."

Roran turns to Gengar. "Gengar, you're up buddy!"

"HA! BRING IT ON!" Gengar shouted, filled with energy. "Ha ha I like your spirit, but I don't think you'll like what's coming to ya." Roran said grinning darkly.

"Pffff, I'm a ghost type! Nothing can scare me!" Gengar boasted. "We'll see about that." Roran said to himself.

00000000000000

Roran led Gengar to the Illusion Room. "Is my fear suppose to be here? I've heard some people got messed up because of it?" Gengar asked. "Oh no, don't worry. Your fear won't be an illusion." Roran said chuckling. "Now all you have to do is wait here, and survive five minutes. Unless you want to press that button." "Like I said ain't nothing gonna scare me." Gengar grinned. "I'll take you're word for it. See ya then." Roran said chuckling darkly as he closes the door.

Moments later Malik came from the door locking it. "So what are you going to do?" Gengar asked.

"Oh not much." Malik replied then grinned. "Except maybe… this." Malik then pulled out from behind a vacuum. As Gengar sees the vacuum his smiled faded into a frown faster than Deoxys-Speed. "H-

Hey." Gengar stuttered. "W-What are going to do with t-that?" Malik shrugged still grinning. "You tell me. This vacuum only has suck and blow. And it's on the suck option. If I were you I should be running."

Gengar took his advice and ran fast away from the Flame Pokemon. Malik was gaining speed laughing maniacally with his vacuum. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER GENGAR!" Malik shouted.

"WATCH ME!" Gengar shouted back running for his life. Malik was getting close with the vacuum starting to take it's effect on Gengar.

Gengar was practically cried as he pressed his button multiple times. At that moment Roran opened the door.

"Wow, you sure showed me Gengar." He said sarcastically clapping his hands in a mocking manner. "But I'm afraid you only lasted two minutes." "Wait what?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Gengar shouted.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon tried to keep on a straight face, but then he grinned. Then he snickered. And after that it turned into full blown laughter.

 **Gengar:** "Dude, it's not funny! Back when I was still a Ghastly, my brother Haunter possessed a vacuum cleaner one time and sucked me up. I was stuck in that hellish thing for three hours until my parents finally got me out. Worst experience of my life."

00000000000000

When Roran brought Gengar back to the shack most were laughing at Gengar while some like Litten and Rufflet assured him it was alright.

"Ok Greninja your next." Roran said interrupting the laughter. Greninja stopped her laughter and looked at Roran seriously.

She nods in acceptance. "Very well then. Let's get this over with." "Okay Reuniclus beam us up!" Roran shouted. Reuniclus nodded as he teleported them away.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "At this rate I'm ready to take on my fear." She then crosses her arms. "Unlike the others, I'm trained for situations like this."

00000000000000

Roran and Greninja were teleported to a nearby desert. "Why are we in a desert?" Greninja asked. "I'm not a Maractus."

"It's fine Greninja. Just wait here." Roran said calmly. "I'll be back with your challenge. It'll come very soon." Greninja folded her arms. "Fine. I'll wait."

00000000000000

With five minutes later Greninja continued to wait. "It's been a while. Why hasn't he showed up yet?" She moved her leg to not have if fall asleep, but couldn't move it.

She then looked down why she couldn't when she widened her eyes. She was waist down covered by sand. Greninja tried to move around. Scooping up sand as much as she could, but to no avail. The sand has started to reach up to her chest and she was panicking.

She couldn't figure out why she afraid. She wasn't afraid of Quicksands, but why did it feel like she was so helpless?

But then it clicked. Being helpless was her fear. She would always feel strong and powerful, but when it came to it strength couldn't help her with everything.

Although, it was impressive she figured it out so quickly it wasn't going to help her. The sand new reached to her neck, when Roran and Reuniclus appeared. "Good job Greninja!"

Roran applauded. Reuniclus then lifted her out of the sand reversing the sand's motion.

00000000000000

Greninja was teleported back to the shack grinning. "That was easy." Roran was clapping. "Yes it was. As it was impressive." He then turns to Bisharp still grinning.

"Bisharp my boy, It's your turn!" Bisharp nodded. "As you wish." Mienshao still a little peeved of what he said still had a slight look of worry on her face. Roran had Bisharp transported to the Illusion Room.

"Great, I know what this means." Bisharp scowled. "Yep, so if I were you. I would get ready from the rude awakening." Roran grinned.

Bisharp just closed his eyes and just waited for the inevitable. When he opened his eyes again he saw a familiar sighting.

He was back in his old parent's two-story house looking empty. " _This is home. But, why am I here?"_ Bisharp thought to himself. He then heard bangling and screaming from the second floor. "No, no… not him!" Bisharp panicked.

More screaming and bangling can be heard as Bisharp was now shaking. "I guess… I have to face him." Bisharp admitted. "But, I really... really don't want to." Bisharp slowly went up the stairs as the banging and screaming never cease.

He then saw a giant iron door where the sound was coming from. Bisharp takes a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He approaches the door and grips the doorknob. He hesitates before he slowly opens the door.

The room was a complete mess. Many slashes were seen on the walls, various items were scattered all over the floor, The bed has been ripped up to shreds, and in a corner of the room was what appeared to be a much older Bisharp rocking back and forth crying.

Bisharp takes another deep breath and speaks up. "Hello… Uncle." The older Bisharp heard the call and looked up to see his nephew.

"Little blade… Is that you?" The Uncle said in a childish voice. "Yes Uncle… It's me." Bisharp said trying to be calm, but was still shaking. The Uncle slowly got up and slowly went to see his nephew. He was now face to face with Bisharp.

The Uncle chuckles. "I guess I can't call you little blade now can't I?" "N-No I guess not U-Uncle." Bisharp stuttered.

The Uncle fidgeted around the room trying to clean up the mess. "Ah, look at the mess I made. I'M SUCH A SLOB!" The Uncle screamed suddenly as he picks up a wooden chair and throws it at a wall smashing it on impact.

Bisharp stepped back almost considering to run away, but stood still anyways. The Uncle seemed to calm down almost instantly and gave Bisharp a small smile.

"Sorry about that. Heh heh. Had a little problem there. Hey little blade, can you do me a favor?" "What is it uncle?" Bisharp asked politely trying not to anger him agai

n. "Can you give your old Uncle a hugged? I haven't had one in such a long time." The Uncle pleaded. Bisharp considered it in his head trying to think of the best way to handle the problem. Sighing in defeat Bisharp got closer to his Uncle and gave him a hug.

"Now that's better. Thank you little blade." The Uncle said patting his back. What he didn't see was Bisharp in tears. "Y-You're w-welcome Uncle."

Bisharp kept the embrace for what seemed like forever, until he realized he was back in the Illusion Room. "Congratulations Bisharp you did it!" Roran applauded. He then paused. "Wait Bisharp is that-"

"No." Bisharp interrupted coldly. "But it looks like you're-" "Finish that sentence. I dare you." Bisharp said menacingly.

Roran shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get you back to the shack." And with that they were teleported away.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "If you tell ANYONE of what happened in that illusion. I will personally gut you and mount you on my wall." Bisharp threatened giving the camera a death glare.

00000000000000

Roran and Bisharp returned to the shack and the rest saw something surprising. Bisharp's eyes were really puffed up indicating that he may have cried a lot.

They never saw him cry before, HELL they never saw him show emotions like that before. Bisharp went to his seat next to Mienshao saying nothing while Hydreigon and Mienshao both gave a look of concern.

Hydreigon was the first to speak up. "Hey Bisharp… are you okay?" "No." Bisharp firmly stated. "Do you uh… Do you wanna talk about it?" "No." Bisharp said in his same expression. Hydreigon grunted, but decided to let him be.

"However, Mienshao still looking worried placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Bisharp shuddered at the touch, but calmed down and let it happen.

"Okay, with everyone else done, we'll take a break and wait until nightfall for the rest of you to have your fun." Roran grinned. "Wait a second." Pyroar piped up. "Aren't we missing Eelektross?"

Roran with his eyes widening had just realized what he had done. He quickly looks at his watch sees it's two hours passed what he was supposed to be in there for.

"OH $ #%!" He screamed. "REUNICLUS, TELEPORT EELEKTROSS HERE NOW!" Reuniclus panicked, but did what he was told. He teleported Eelektross back who was rocking back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Eelektross, are you okay?!" Roran panicked. "Dark, so dark." Eelektr#ss murmured barely audible. "I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. There was nothing, but darkness."

" $*$%!" Roran yelled. "Reuniclus get him to the infirmary NOW!" Reuniclus nodded as he as he quickly carried Eelektross with his psychic powers and carried him to the infirmary.

"INTERMISSION!" Roran yelled.

00000000000000

The Pokemon who completed their challenges compared which one was the scariest. (except for Absol who said nothing about his). Currently it was Larvesta in the lead with her Sharpedo fear.

"Man I have to say, Sharpedos are scary as hell, but vacuums are far off the list." Gengar said. "I can't believe you of all people are scared of vacuums." Aggron mocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I could've sworn I heard you're grandma calling you." That shut Aggron up quick as Gengar smirked in triumph.

Why the others were chatting Vulpix nudged Litten, and he turns around to see her. "Hey Vulpix what's up?" Litten greeted happily.

"Hey Litten. Um, I was wondering what happened in your challenge. If you don't mind me asking?" Vulpix said shyly. Litten then looked sad as if he saw a tragedy. "Do you really want to know."

Vulpix nodded. "Yes, but only if you want to." She retorted. Litten sighed. "I'll tell you. After the competition okay?" Vulpix nodded. "Of course."

Type: Null meanwhile was still replaying the events that happened to him in the Illusion Room. He didn't wanted to feel like wasteful garbage like that again.

He turns to Weavile. "Weavile." Weavile turns to the voice to Type: Null. "What's up?"

Type: Null looks down. "Can you promise me something?" Weavile then arch

ed her brow at him. "Sure, I guess." "Can you promise me, to never throw me away like garbage?" "Null, why would you ever think of that?" Weavile asked. Type: Null takes a while to respond. "Because, that has happen to me too many times before. I just don't want that to happen again. Can you promise me that?"

Weavile then gives him a warm smile. "Sure buddy, you're way too valuable in our alliance to be gone yet." Weavile couldn't see it, but Type: Null was smiling. "Thanks Weavile, you're a good friend to have."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "Most people may not see it, but Weavile can be a good friend if you'll let her. Though, most just see her as an inconsiderate bitch, but I don't see that. I think I can trust her.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Mienshao still glancing at Bisharp from time to time finally had the courage to speak up. "Bisharp."

Bisharp turned to her with his solemn expression. "Yes Mienshao?" "What happened in that Illusion Room? You looked really troubled."

Bisharp heard her question and looked down. "It's nothing you need to worry about." "But I do. Bisharp something happened in that room that troubled you deeply. I only want to help you. Please Bisharp let me do that." Mienshao asked again almost pleading.

Bisharp let out an annoying sigh as he looked into her pleading eyes. "You're not going to stop are you?" Mienshao shook her head. "Not until you open up."

Bisharp looked to the ground thinking which move to make next.

" _If I don't tell her than she will never cease this crusade to help me. But, if I do tell her then there may be another threat of me getting closer to her. I don't think I will be able to keep myself in check if that happens."_

Bisharps sighs and looks at Mienshao. "I'll tell you. After the challenge. Agreed?" Mienshao looks defeated, but gives a small smile and nods. "Okay, I'll keep you up on that promise.

00000000000000

Meanwhile in the infirmary Reuniclus and Malik placed the shaking Eelektross on a bed while Roran was panicking.

"$#*%, What do we do? Eelektross may sue us! We're so *$&#^ %!" "Calm down Roran! I'm sure we're fine." Malik assured "But, what if we're not!? I was suppose to bring him back for ten minutes, but I forgot him and he was their for more than 2 HOURS! We cannot handle a lawsuit. We'll get taken down for this!"

Malik went to Roran and slapped him across the face. "CALM THE HELL DOWN RORAN! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! NOW ACT LIKE A HOST AND GET ON WITH THE CHALLENGE!"

Roran took all the words Malik yelled and shook his head. "Thanks Malik, I needed that. Reuniclus, I need you to look over Eelektross for me. I'll be fine finishing the challenge with Malik." Reuniclus nodded. "You got it boss." "Malik, I'll see you at the shack." Roran said as he went away.

Malik nodded and turned to Eelektross. "Arceus, I can't believe that he went threw all that for 2 hours." "Yeah, most Pokemon would go insane with light or sound." Reuniclus agreed. "My only question is why didn't he pressed the button?" Malik asked "If he was their more than ten minutes we would've understand."

"Well, I only have three theories." Reuniclus started "One, he thought that pressing the button would get him disqualified. We are talking about Roran here." Malik nodded. "True."

"Second, he probably didn't know how long he was in their. You could be there for hours and not even know it. Third, he probably didn't know he was in a challenge when he was in there long enough." Reuniclus said.

"Reuniclus, will Eelektross be able to compete in the show?" Malik asked. "I think so. It may take a while for him, but he'll be fine eventually."

"That's good. Wouldn't want anything going wrong in this show." Malik said shying with relief. "Reuniclus, you'll stay here and watch Eelektross. I'll go with Roran, knowing he'll need my help." Reuniclus nodded. "Aye Aye, Sir."

Now Malik arched a brow at him. "Do you say sir to everyone?" "No, just you two, and because it sounds right." Malik still arching his brow nodded. "Well keep at at soldier." With that he went away from the infirmary.

"Man, I've only been here once, and exciting things has already happened. I wonder what'll happen for the rest of the season." Reuniclus pondered.

00000000000000

Back at the shack, the others were still talking about their fears and concern for Eelektross when Roran kicked the door open. "Alright guys, it's nightfall! So that means the ones who didn't face their fears yet come with me, while rest of you lovely laddies stay here and watch the fireworks happen."

Aegislash slowly got up and walked out with Roran, along with Hydreigon, Nidoqueen carrying the sleeping Glaceon with her, Kadabra, Weavile, and Snover being the last one.

"Okay, laddies," Roran said. "Because I'm a lazy ass, we're going to split you guys up into two groups. I will humbly take Weavile, Snover, Hydreigon. While Kadabra, Nidoqueen, Glaceon, and Aegislash will be stuck with the fiery grinch."

Malik glared at Roran when he made that remark. The two groups separated and walked off.

00000000000000

Back at the shack, the others watched the screen with unease.

"What do you think's gonna happen to them?" Electrike said half frightened.

Aggron just folded his arms. "I dunno to be honest. But if there's one thing I know it's that facing your fear in the dead of the night is TEN TIMES a lot creepier than anything else. I just hope Weavile makes it okay."

"Nidoqueen needs to be brave. For all of us." Chandelure murmured to herself. Absol went to Chandelure and rubbed against her reassuringly grinning. Chandelure grinned back.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "YES! SCORE BITCHES!"

00000000000000

Malik led his group to a deep part of the jungle, where he then stopped. "Glaceon wake up!" He shouted. Glaceon got up groggily and jumped off of Nidoqueen's arms to the ground.

"Yeah?" Malik then looks at a card and starts reading it off. "Glaceon, your fear is sitting in the middle of the night in a creepy area without sleeping. So you'll do this for one hour."

"An hour." Glaceon said surprisingly raising his voice a little. "Why do I have to do this for an hour." "Because I'm apparently a fiery grinch." Malik said growling at the word grinch. "So have fun with that. As for rest of you follow me." Glaceon just sat at the ground grunting. "Well this is just wonderful."

00000000000000

"Now Snover, go in the kitchen." Roran ordered. Snover just looked at him confused. "Okay… If you really want me to." Roran grinned as he closed the door behind him locking it.

Snover just waited. And waited. And guess what… more waiting. Until his stomach started rumbling. "Wow. I'm hungry already?" Snover said "Guess I waited for a really long time."

He then went to stand in front of the refrigerator. "Welllll… Roran didn't say anything about me not eating any food." He search the freezer and found some ice cream. "Yes, CHOCOLATE!" When he put it down to get a bowl tho, he stopped and turned around seeing the container starting to wiggle.

"Oh no! What did Malik do with the food this time?!" But it wasn't just the ice cream shaking. All the food from the rest of the fridge, and the cabinets started coming out forming into one giant, horrifying, FOOD MONSTER!

Snover widened his eyes. "NOOO! THE FOOD HAS TURNED AGAINST ME!" The food monster was horrifying to say the least. It had ice cream cones for horns, apple eyes, bananas for hands, long back ribs for a tail, along for many other features the looked frightening.

The monster punched Snover square in the face sending him across the room. When Snover got back yep he noticed some ice cream on his face. He then licked it off. "Wait a minute…," Snover said.

He ran up to the monster and licked him. "You… taste… AMAZING!" The monster snarled in confusion. Snover licked his lips, and jumped at the food monster, determined to devour the entire thing.

00000000000000

Weavile stood there as she was in another old shack. It was dilapidated as hell, practically falling apart. Weavile sighed. She saw an opening in the back to see Roran standing there below here. While on the second floor. "Any chance you're going to tell me why I'm here?" She asked.

Roran just grinned as he lit a match. "Oh, you'll figure it out. Sooner or later." Weavile eyed the match with fear. "What're you going to do with that?" "Oh this… nothing really. Except THIS!" Roran threw the match the building. It quickly ignited in flames.

Weavile let out a gasp of fear. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" "Am I really tho?" Roran pondered before shrugging. "I'll let my psychiatrist figure it out. Well, all you have to do is escape the burning building… All by yourself. Or you can press that button!" Roran yelled out.

Roran and Hydreigon were then left laughing as they went back to the kitchen.

When Roran opened the door he was surprised at what he saw. Snover was inside covered in food. The kitchen was a complete mess, splats and splashes of food on the wall, drinks everywhere. Snover seemed happy tho as he let out a content burp.

"Wow. I guess eating your problems away actually worked." Hydreigon jocked. "Eyy." Roran said as he he bumped one of Hydreigon's head with his fist. "Well Snover, you passed! You're team gets another point!" Roran shouted.

Hydreigon looked slightly serious. "So when will my challenge start?" He asked. "Oh, we're going take care of that right now. Don't worry." Roran assured. "Now, follow me."

As they walked out of the kitchen Weavile stomped to them covered in soot. "I ESCAPED YOU BASTARD! I HAD TO JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW! ARE HAPPY NOW THAT I ALMOST DIED IN THERE!" she yelled.

"Yes actually. Weavile you should be proud tho. Your team is still in the lead even with you point." "Well why did it have to be in the night anyway?" Weavile asked, still furious. "Well you see, I thought the flames would how would you say it. Add a dramatic effect at night." Roran admitted shrugging.

00000000000000

Malik had left Kadabra and Nidoqueen telling them to wait for him there. Malik and Aegislash were now heading through a deep forest. About five minutes Aegislash looked at his surrounds. Seeing dark and eerie it was almost like home.

"So what do I do now?" He asked. "A place like this won't scare me. I'm used to this." "Just wait." Malik ordered. Aegislash sighed as he looked around.

Back at the shack, everyone was watching at Aegislash and Glaceon. But mostly on Aegislash for the curiosity of what's gonna happen to him. Electrike was still laughing about how Snover eat the food monster along with Brionne, Larvesta, and even Elgyem.

Aegislash closed his eye impassionately. "So how long do I have to wait here?" he asked, but Malik didn't respond. Aegislash confused, looked back up and saw something peculiar. He saw a figure in the distance and his eye widened.

" _Ah, well what you look at that?"_ A deep voice said in his head.

" _It's sad really. They must have got lost and got exhausted from the traveling."_ The trees felt as if shifting around so Aegislash can focus on the figure looking defenseless. He couldn't help it as he began to float to the figure slowly. While in the entire time the voice kept talking to him.

" _Yes… that's it… look at them… so weak… so tired… but, most importantly… so_ _ **helpless**_ _."_ Aegislash then gave an insane grin on his face. His eye looking menacingly. He began to shift into his Sword Forme with his shield now in his hand.

' _Don't be ashamed… for you are a Aegislash… we were made to do this… now… go towards them.. and get them."_

Everyone at the shack was watching Aegislash move slowly towards nothing they could see. Gardevoir and Absol exchanged a worried glance at each other. Aegislash wasn't acting normal. He was smiling in a devilish way. Hell he was smiling! His eye looked menacing, with a faint red blow in his iris.

Bisharp very slightly trembled as he knows that look at Aegislash's face any day. No one saw him in his Sword Forme before. He was floating looking like he's ready to strike.

All the while tho, Aegislash was getting closer to his target. His excitement grew more and more. He wanted his soul. No.. He NEEDED that soul.

" _Yes… Good. You're nearly there… go… get them! KILL THEM! LET THEM WATCH AS YOU EAT THEIR SOUL!_ Aegislash was there he was ready to slash the figure, cackling wickedly. "Yes," he whispered.

He got ready to slash at him when he stopped. He shook himself back to reality. The figure was gone, as if it wasn't there in the first place. Everything was what it was, except Aegislash was normal again. He then saw Malik standing there.

"I have to say. That was impressive." Aegislash complemented. "I would never imagine you having Reuniclus make such an impressive Illusion."

"But, Reuniclus is not here." Malik said a little tense. "I was about to start the challenge, but you just wandered off… you almost chopped down a damn tree when you stopped. Well seeing as you look pretty spooked, I guess I can count that as your challenge. What the hell happened with you?"

Aegislash rubbed his head, and looked down in thought. The entire time had been a mirage… it was what he wanted to see… but that was the scary part. All of these years he had tried to get over who he truly was… a killer. He tried for a very long time to destroy that part of him, but to no avail.

If it had been awakened so easily here then… Aegislash repressed a shudder. "So I pass?" he asked. Malik nodded. "Good. Then I'm heading back to the shack."

00000000000000

Glaceon was still sitting in the forest literally counting away the seconds. "4 minutes and 59 seconds. 4 minutes and 58 seconds. 4 minutes and 57 seconds-"

00000000000000

Roran and Hydreigon were out near the campgrounds waiting for something. "So foxy boy, what's my challenge." Hydreigon asked in a sly tone.

"Ahh, you'll see. I've been dying to see this one." Roran grinned. Hydreigon just arched a brow at him. "Aww there she is!" Roran shouted.

Hydreigon turned around, and just started in horror. Out in front of him was a Slurpuff right in front of him. "Hello, I'm Slurpuff. Can you be my friend." She said in a young girly voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hydreigon screamed in terror as he got behind Roran.

00000000000000

Everyone at the shack started laughing hysterically as they saw Hydreigon's fear. Gardevoir was especially laughing at the circumstance. Even Bisharp thought it was amusing, but didn't even chuckle.

00000000000000

"ARE YOU INSANE BRINGING THAT… THAT THING HERE?!" Hydreigon yelled.

"Well to be honest I've been asking myself the same question every day." Roran said getting in a thoughtful pose. "Anywho, you're fear my scaly friend is fairy Pokemon. Which is very strange considering there are two fairy types and you didn't bat an eye, but when this Slurpuff here is standing right in front of you. You scream bloody murder."

"That's because Gardevoir wasn't considered a fairy type until fairy type Pokemon were discovered, and Sylveon was an Eevee who could've changed into any eeveelution. I can't blame her for choosing such atrocity, but a natural fairy Pokemon that evolves into one with no choice. Can count me out." Hydreigon defended.

"But, look how cute they are?" Roran showed the Slurpuff waving at them. "Roran, I don't know if you're dense, but I'm a Dark-Dragon type Pokemon! If a fairy type ever so much as draining kiss me, I'll burn up alive! So you would imagine me having a natural fear towards them!" Hydreigon said starting to panic.

"Look, I'm not asking much. All you have to do is hug the Slurpuff." Roran said calmly. Hydreigon looked at the Slurpuff extending her arms to him. "Come on, I don't bite."

Hydreigon flinched at that remark. "Do I have to." He pleaded. "Well you don't to, but you have to press you button and and your team lose a point." Roran said cockily.

Hydreigon looked back at the Slurpuff while quivering in fear. He takes a deep breath. "Alright Alright, I'll do it." he admitted. "That's the spirit! Now go out there and show that Slurpuff what dark types are made of." Roran rooted.

Hydreigon gulped as he slowly flew to the fairy type. Slurpuff smiled while her arms are still extended. "Please don't kill me." Hydreigon pleaded.

Slurpuff giggled. "Don't worry Mr. Dragon. I won't bite." Hydreigon flinched again, before slowly going to Slurpuff giving her a hug. She giggles more as she pats his back. "See isn't that better Mr. Dragon?"

Most won't see it, but Hydreigon is giving the smallest smile possible. "Yeah, it kinda is." Roran sniffles as he wipes away a tear. "That's *sniff* That's so beautiful."

Hydreigon separates from Slurpuff as he turns around to see Roran clapping. "Wonderful, truly magnificent. Your team get's the point." Hydreigon smiled as he fist bumped the air with one of his heads.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Ha! Too easy." Hydreigon said confidently. But then he shivered at the memory of that Slurpuff.

00000000000000

"Nidoqueen and Kadabra, you both have different fears." Malik said reading his card. "But, since I'm also a lazy ass, I'm going to combine the two. Nidoqueen, your fear is when your friends turn against you. And Kadabra, your fear are zombies. So, just for the hell of it. We decided to put the two together. Just try to survive and send me a postcard along the way."

"Wait, what?" Nidoqueen tried to asked, but it was too late as Malik already walked away.

Kadabra sighs. "He's gone Nidoqueen. Suddenly he heard a crack behind them and two turned around fast. They both started in horror when a zombified Bisharp was trying to reach out to them.

"Oh no!" Nidoqueen gasped, backing away from it. But then it was too late, as all of them surrounded them, in the zombified versions of themselves from the ground.

"Nidoqueen! We have to work together!" Kadabra shouted as the two were back to back. "Agreed." Nidoqueen said. Her face now changed to determined. "YAAAHH!" She screamed charging at a zombified Aggron. "Let's end this!" Kadabra yelled, running towards a zombified Snover.

00000000000000

Eelektross slowly opened his eyes as he saw himself in the infirmary. He saw through the windows that it was mourning. "Well look who's awake?" Pyroar said sitting next to Eelektross.

Along with her was Weavile, Aggron, and Type: Null. "What-What happened?" Eelektross groaned from being tired.

"Dude… it was messed up. You were stuck in a room with no light or sound. You even held out for two hours! That's impressive." Aggron replied. Eelektross then looked mortified when he remembered the room. Darkness, nothing but darkness. "But, hey you're fine and that's all that matters." Weavile piped up.

Eelektross got up to the side of the bed and sat there. "Did we win?" He asked. "Oh hell yeah we did!" Weavile smirked. "You should've seen the look on their faces. We won by barely one point oh the irony. If only they had a few more brave souls." Weavile finished cackling.

"And you certainly helped us. Good job Eelektross." Type: Null said in his deep voice. "This calls for a celebration." Aggron suggested.

Eelektross smiled, but then saw a vase full of flowers by his bed. "Aww guys, you shouldn't brought me flowers." Eelektross said modestly. "But we didn't get you any." Pyroar said. "They were there when we got here."

"Looks like you have a lucky lady out there." Aggron teased patting his back. "So you coming?" Weavile asked. "You guys, go on ahead. I'll catch up to ya in a second." Eelektross suggested. They looked confused, but said nothing else as they leave him be.

Eelektross looks at the vase again and realizes there's a note next to it he picks up the note and it said. " _Hope you_ _get well soon."_ There was no indication on the note of who it belonged to. Eelektross just shrugged. "Well, whoever you are, Thank you."

00000000000000

Litten was on the beach looking at the waves go by. When he turned around he saw Vulpix walking to him. Litten smiled as he gestured her to sit by him, and that she did. She nuzzled on Litten to get his attention.

"Hey Litten. So what's wrong?" She asked warmly. Litten sighed and turned to look at Vulpix. "Babe, what happened in that Illusion Room is the reason I don't want to evolve." Vulpix cocked her head in confusion. "And why's that?"

"Because I believe that if I evolve into an Incineroar, then I'll lash out and hurt everyone I love." Litten replied feeling sad. "Litten, why would you ever think that?" Vulpix asked now feeling concerned for him.

"Because you change when you evolve Vulpix. When my brother evolved he became more cocky and vain, when my sister evolved she became more optimistic and go-getting, and I've heard that Incineroars, when they fight they lash out to anyone they see including their loved ones. That's why… That's why I never want to evolve. I want to stay the same Litten I am now. I never want to hurt my family, or y-"

Litten couldn't finish his sentence because Vulpix quickly kissed his muzzle. She separates from the kiss and smiles. "Litten, I don't ever want you to think you'll hurt anyone. You're the most kind-hearted person I've ever known in my entire life, whether as a Litten, or as an Incineroar."

Litten was starting to tear up from Vulpix's words. "Plus, if you don't want to evolve, then I won't evolve either. I'll stay with you as a Vulpix if you want?" She suggested.

Litten was in tears as he gave a warm smile. "Vulpix, I don't know what what to say. Thank you. You're the best." Vulpix giggled. "I try to be." She then got closer as her and Litten locked muzzles again.

They keep at this for a while until Vulpix separates for air. "Now go to your ceremony now. Don't want you being late." Vulpix said mockingly. "Heh, I'll try not to. I hoped I don't get voted off so I can see you some more."

Litten could now see Vulpix blushing under her fur. "Yeah, I would like that." And with that Litten and Vulpix gave one last kiss before going leaving in different directions.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten smiled. "It takes a lot you know. For me to like someone. And it takes even more for me to like someone more than a friend, but Vulpix, she's just… I can't explain it… it just feels like I want to be with her forever. I would really love it for us to be together on this island for a long time."

00000000000000

Bisharp was on the steps of his cabin reading a book. He looked up and saw Mienshao approaching towards him.

"Great, I thought I would have more time, but I guess not." Bisharp scowled to himself. "Greetings Bisharp." Mienshao greeted. "Hello Mienshao." Bisharp drawled. She then sat down next to him on the steps. "So you said you would tell me what happened after the challenge?"

"That is correct." Bisharp responded. "Well?" Bisharp turned to look at her. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Mienshao nodded. "Of course Bisharp, whatever it takes."

Bisharp then looks down in deep thought. He then takes a deep breath and speaks up. "As you know, when I was a Pawniard, my family would push me to my limits, wanting me to become the best."

Mienshao nodded and Bisharp continued. "But, there was one person who didn't care about that. And that was my uncle." Mienshao looked surprised. "You had an uncle?"

Bisharp nodded. "The best one I ever had. He was the closest thing in my life I would consider a friend, family even. We would do everything together when I had time, watch movies, tell stories, he even gave me a nickname Little Blade, but the best thing we would do is play chess. Heh, I could never beat that old geezer. Everytime I think I've won he would prove me wrong be bringing me ten steps back."

Mienshao chuckled hearing the good times Bisharp had. "But that all changed a few years after. For some reason he became really mentally unstable for no reason. When we went to the hospital even they didn't know what's wrong with him. The doctors told me and my parents that he had many mental diseases, including Schizophrenia, Multiple-Personality Disorder, a severe case of OCD, and-"

Bisharp shudders as he says the last part. "Bipolar Disorder." Mienshao gasped trying to take in all what she had heard. "So what did your parents do?"

Bisharp scowls and shakes his head. "That's the worst part. My father to proud to have the public know someone in the family line was insane put my uncle in his old room and locked him up. Like a wild animal."

Bisharp starts shaking at the recurring memories that are coming back to him. "Every day, I would hear screaming or banging on the walls. My parents would tell me to never go into that room on any circumstances, but I was still you and thought my uncle would never hurt me. But boy, was I so wrong. One night, decided that I would see my uncle. So, I stole the keys from my parents, unlocked the door, and went to see him. You should've seen the room. Mienshao it was a complete mess. The bed would be ripped to shreds, the walls would be covered with scratches, and there were no windows or mirrors, because my parents thought suicide was one of the many things my uncle had. I went to see my uncle and there he was sitting in a corner crying to himself. At first, he wasn't bad. He sounded a little childish, but it was like nothing happened."

Bisharp then stopped and began to cry. "That's when the Bipolar kicked in. He attacked me and I tried to get away, but he was in the way staring at me menacingly. I barely made out of that room alive."

Mienshao placed a paw on his shoulder. "Bisharp, I'm so sorry for bringing up such a horrible memory." Bisharp sniffled and began to wipe his tears away. "It's fine. I needed to let it out."

He then looks at Mienshao. "There's… something else I need to tell you." Mienshao arched a brow at him. "More? What else do you need to say?"

Bisharp took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "Ever since I came to this island, I've been thinking of nothing, but winning the million Pokedollars, which led to the creation of the you know what."

Mienshao nodded as she knew what Bisharp was talking about. "But, these past few weeks. My mind has been… flustered. I'm not thinking as clear as I used of been. And I know why."

Mienshao with more confusion tried to talk to him. "Please, I help whatevers the problem. Because that's what friends are for." "But, that's just it Mienshao." Bisharp interrupted. "This… problem involves you."

Mienshao now looks shocked and hurt of what he said. "But, not in a bad way either." "Then what Bisharp. What is it?" Mienshao pleaded. Bisharp didn't say anything for a while until having the guts to say it. "Mienshao I… I have a crush on you."

That made Mienshao widened her eyes as she stepped back a little. "R-Really?" She asked. Bisharp didn't say anything, but just nodded. "Wow, just...wow." Mienshao said trying to take what she just heard.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'll see you at the ceremony." Bisharp said as he got up and started to walk away. "Bisharp, wait!" Mienshao called out, but to no avail as Bisharp went away, leaving her in her thoughts.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "Wow. Bisharp… Likes me? I never thought a Pokemon like him would feel that, but the question is. Do I like him back?" Mienshao blushed. "Well… maybe a little."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was repeatedly smashing his head on the wall cursing to himself. "What *smack* The *smack* $%& *smack* Is *smack* Wrong *smack* With * smack You *smack* Bisharp?!*smack*"

00000000000000

"Well Respected Reshirams, here we are again." Roran said looking at the campfire. "While you laddies put up a real STUNNING show, you still lost just barely, that must suck. Well the first one who's not eliminated is sadly Aero." Roran said chucking his Pokeblock to Aerodactyl.

"Next up is Absol, Hydreigon, Litten, Gardevoir… Aegislash, Chandelure, Larvesta, Nidoqueen… Bisharp, Mienshao, Kommo-o, Rufflet… Gengar is also safe." Gengar sighed with relief getting his block.

"Electrike and Staravia. It comes down to which one sucked worst." Roran said. Electrike was quivering in fear, while Staravia looked anxious. "That last Pokeblock goes to…..

...

...

...

...

...Electrike." Electrike sighed with relief as she hurriedly got her Pokeblock. "Sorry, Staravia." Roran said. "It's fine." Staravia gloomed. "I guess it's for the best." The still gloom bird flew off, as Nidoqueen watch her with sadness.

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** Nidoqueen frowned. "I really didn't want to vote her off, but her lack of trying for the team really hurt us… and we couldn't just let her keep doing badly in challenges."

00000000000000

Staravia was about to fly off on her Lapras, when a voice called out to her. "Staravia!" Staravia turned and was surprised to see Rufflet flying towards her. "Rufflet?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you *pant* that we'll all miss you." the bird said out of breath. "We all know that Dartrix didn't really care about you… but we do! We're your friends! And we all like you a lot!" Staravia looked at Rufflet and did something surprising. She smiled. "Thanks Rufflet. You're a pretty good guy."

She than gave him a light peck on the cheek before flying off landing on her Lapras as it swam away. Staravia was in view for a few moments before being gone. A very confused and blushing Rufflet was staring where she was at. "What the heck just happened?"

00000000000000

 **Staravia:** Staravia was now smiling bravely "Well… I can't really now say I put up a good game, especially after what happened with Dartrix, but I'm happy that I was apart of Total Pokemon Island! If I could pick anyone to win, I would say either Nidoqueen or Rufflet. They're both people that truly care. They deserve the money. As for me, I would say my greatest challenge will be to look past what Dartrix did. But I am ready to move on with my life now. I can't be sad forever right? Well that's about it. See ya!"

00000000000000

Hydreigon was around the cabins about to take his sleep when he sees a snickering Absol. "What's so funny." He demanded. "Ohh nothing… just that the next time you want a hug I'll call the fairies for you. Ha Ha Ha!" Absol said laughing.

But Hydreigon did not take that as a joke and fired a Hyper Beam at the Disaster Pokemon. Absol skidded across the campgrounds to the steps dazed. "Think about that next time you want to bring that up." Hydreigon threatened.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was teetering on the confession still dazed as ever. "Worth it." He managed to say before falling on the floor unconscious.

00000000000000

Bisharp looked utterly depressed as he was in his bed. Kommo-o saw this and asked him. "Is something the matter." "No." Bisharp firmly replied. "Well… Do you want to talk about it?" The dragon asked. "No." Bisharp said again.

"Okay then, goodnight Bisharp." Kommo-o said going to sleep, while Bisharp just stared at the ceiling only thinking of one thing and one thing only. " _What have I done?"_.

00000000000000

Meanwhile Gengar noticed another dazed looking bird flying around restlessly. "Yo, are you okay little man?" "I wish I knew." Rufflet said, trying to shake of his still blushing head.

00000000000000

Roran was at the docks having a phone call. "Are you sure this will work? Uh huh… Yeah, Okay I trust you… thanks man… Uh huh, you too… bye." He then hangs up the phone looking at the camera. "Man today was surly eventful wasn't it laddies? Truths has been revealed, pasts has been uncovered, and I almost got sued by Eelektross." Roran shivered at that last comment. "Well then, what could happen next? What will happen to Bisharp after tonight? Will the Zealous Zekroms gain a winning streak? Will Eelektross ever forgive me for almost making him insane?" He then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **And there you have it. Phew, that was a long one. So I hope all the comical, romance, and frights were good for you all to like. Personally I think Bisharp's with the psychotic Uncil is the scariest one out of them all. *shivers* Although, Gengar's and Hydriegon's fears were pretty hilarious might I have to say. XD**

 **So Staravia is gone, but TBH I think she wanted to be gone. The memories of her with Dartrix were just too much, or at least that's what I think. I'll let's you decide on that. ;) But before she left, she made quite a mark on everyone, especially on Rufflet. I wonder what's gonna happen to him in the future?**

 **So this took quite a while for this to be made, and with that I have even more bad news. It's gonna take more time for me to update these chapters for now on. The reason it was daily was because I already pre-made them, but havn't uploaded them. Now that I'm this far (surprisengly) I'm going to go through the whole process of making them, editing, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. So I hope you all understand.**

 **In the next chapter, there was fear, and now there will be laughter**

 **Welp, with that I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Staravia: Hope you review everyone, or maybe I'll have you face YOUR fear. Hee Hee**

 **All the Camper's fears**

 **Aerodactyl: Roran**

 **Elgyem: Gyarados**

 **Aggron: His family hugs**

 **Pyroar: Having all her hair cut**

 **Vulpix: Water**

 **Chandelure: Water**

 **Litten: Evolving**

 **Brionne: Being Eaten alive**

 **Larvesta: Sharpedos**

 **Nidoqueen: Having her friends betray her**

 **Kadabra: A zombie apocolypse**

 **Hydreigon: Certain Fairy types**

 **Gengar: Vacuums**

 **Absol: Being reminded of his past**

 **Aegislash: His killer self**

 **Weavile: Fire**

 **Eelektross: Solitude with no light or sound**

 **Ferrothorn: Shinotic**

 **Rufflet: Tyrantrum**

 **Mienshao: Not able to help others**

 **Kommo-o: Not able to help others**

 **Bisharp: His literrally psychotic uncle**

 **Type: Null: Lusamine**

 **Snover: Food turning against him**

 **Staravia: Having her loved ones not love her back**

 **Greninja: Being helpless**

 **Gardevoir: Her metaphorically psychotic boyfriend**

 **Glaceon: Not being able to sleep away scary situations**


	10. Chapter 10:Bring on the Laughter

**Hello there laddies! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come. We all know how life can be... troublesome.**

 **But anyways, now that the episode is here, let's enjoy the show shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Ten

Roran was reading the newspaper on the dock. "Oh Crap." He said. The newspaper showed many recent Sharpedo attacks near Hanakala Island. "I hope the directors don't read this. I'll be in deep $%^& if I do." He then realizes he was on air and chucks the newspaper to the sea. "Sorry about that laddies, let's get with the show shall we?" Roran chuckles nervously trying to change the subject. "Anyways, welcome to Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the campers go through a long and gruesome process of facing their fears. Some were successful while some were… unsuccessful. Some had horrifying fears, and some had… less threatening fears. Especially, Hydreigon's. Heh heh." Roran cackled "In the end, it was the Zealous Zekroms who just barely claimed victory with some mentally scarred Pokemon in the process. Especially Eelektross, who I forgot about for two hours in a soundproof dark room. Ouch." Roran winced. "But, I'd say it was worth it. But in the ceremony, it was Staravia who got the boot off the island for being to gloom to do anything. So a poser. But what will happen next? Will the campers go through worse challenges than before. Will the Zekroms keep on winning? Will Eelektross press charges? I hope not." He then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

It's been days since the fear challenge, and Roran was in the kitchen lightly banging his head on the table feeling depressed.

Malik and Reuniclus were also in the kitchen. Malik was cooking breakfast while Reuniclus was reading the newspaper. Reuniclus looked up from the newspaper watching Roran banging his head on the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Reuniclus asked. "Oh him, he hasn't found any other ideas to torture the contestants after the last challenge." Malik answered flipping some pancakes. "It's just not fair." Roran whined. "Why can't I think of anything else to hurt them with. I swear that scare challenge took everything out of me."

Malik turned to Roran and gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh come one, Roran. How can you think like that." "The moment I freaked out almost all the contestants, and almost had Eelektross sue me." Roran gloomed.

"Hey, he said he wasn't pressing charges." Reuniclus pointed out. "Yeah like I said, almost." "Oh come on, I'm sure there's some way to mess with them." Reuniclus encouraged. "But, how?" Malik gave a thoughtful pose.

"Have you ever considered not giving them pain?" Roran looked at Malik with curiosity. "Keep talking." "How about you give them a challenge that requires another kind of torment. Something that doesn't involve pain, or fear." Roran widened his eyes in empathy.

"Malik, you're a goddamn genius!" "I try to be. Hey do you want butter on your pancakes?" "Yeah, make sure you double it." "Kay, what about you Reuniclus?" Malik asked. "No butter, just syrup please." Reuniclus replied returning to read his newspaper. "Okay."

00000000000000

Kadabra gave an annoyed sigh. He was playing crosswords in his cabin thinking what his next move for the competition should be. With Tyrantrum and Sylveon gone, it'll be even harder now to combat Weavile and her alliance.

Including, Bisharp when the merge happens. Not including the fact that Pokemon on his team already don't trust him. But in the end, only time will tell how he will play this game. If he has he will be ruthless to stay in this competition.

00000000000000

Eelektross was just cleared from the infirmary having the time of his life. That was until Greninja was coming to his direction.

"I guess all good things comes to an end." Eelektross mumbled to himself. "Hello there Eelektross." Greninja said trying to be nice. "Um, hi Greninja. What are you going to say this time? How much of a whose I was for freaking out like that?" "No, No. I-" "Or did you wanted to scold me to for crying like a baby?"

"Eelektross listen I-" "Oh I know! You wanted to tell me to go back the infirmary because that's where I belong right?"

"Eelektross listen to me!" Greninja shouted started to be angry. "Or what your going to show me where I belong!?" Eelektross said getting furious as well.

"No! Eelektross will you listen to a word I say?!" "Why should I?! Because every word you say to me is nothing, but trash talk!"

"Because, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry!" Greninja finally blurted out.

Eelektross paused for a moment to collect what Greninja said. "You said what?" Eelektross asked shocked.

"I'm… I'm sorry. For everything that I've said and done to you." Eelektross is not believe what Greninja's saying. "You… You do?" "Yeah… did you like the flowers?" "You're the one who got me the flowers?"

Greninja nodded. "Yeah. Thought it would be nice." The two just looked away from each other in their awkward moment.

"Well… I should be going now." Greninja finally said. "Yeah… me too." The two looked at each other one last time before departing from each other.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "That was… awkward."

 **Greninja:** "Phew, I finally said it. But now it's just going to be awkward to see him... I'm so stupid."

00000000000000

Mienshao was at Bisharp's cabin trying to find the courage to talk to him after what happened last time.

"Okay Mienshao." She started talking to herself. "It's been days, since Bisharp told you he likes you. So just tell him what you feel." She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Bisharp comes out of the door to see Mienshao. "Hello Bisharp. I just wanted to say-" "I'm busy." Bisharp interrupted as he left Mienshao in disbelief.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "What… does Bisharp want to avoid me. But, why?"

 **Bisharp:** "I realized now that if things keep going the way they are, then things would go downhill for me. So I decided to avoid Mienshao at all costs. Eventually if I keep on ignoring her, then she will give up and I can focus 100% again on the million Pokedollars." Bisharp then glares at the camera. "Don't look at me like that!"

00000000000000

Pyroar was playing with yarn near her cabin letting time fly by. When she saw Absol approaching she smiled. "Absol. It's been so long since we last talked."

"Yes, I guess it has." Absol chuckled. "Hey, how you doing with Chandelure?" Pyroar asked.

"Oh it's great!" Absol responded excited. "I took your advice and we've gotten well together. We got her all joined up and-" "Wait joined up?" Pyroar interrupted. Absol widened his eyes realizes what he's just done.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "$%&*!"

00000000000000

"Uh, oh yeah we've been hanging around with friends and all that's what I meant! Yeah, that!" Absol blurted out panicking. Pyroar just chuckled. "Absol, there's no need to get worried. I'm a friend remember?"

Absol sighed and looked down. "Yeah I know, but it's complicated." "Okay." Absol looked up at Pyroar shocked. "Really? You're not going to ask anything about it?"

"Why would I? Obviously, you don't want to talk about it so why push any further?" Absol smiled. "Thanks."

Pyroar nodded. "Anytime." "Well let's change the topic. Are you seeing anyone?" Absol asked. Pyroar chuckled. "Not really. I'm more of a lost cause." "Oh come one, with your looks I highly doubt it.?" Absol joked.

"Well, there is one person, but I can't see it happening." "How so." "Well… this one Pokemon is really good and all, but he's already taken." "Aww, sorry there." Absol sympathized. "Thanks."

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see ya later." Absol said. "Yeah see ya." Pyroar said seeing Absol walk away. When Absol was away from hearing distance Pyroar laughed to herself.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Arceus damn, that was close! Thank Arceus Pyroar didn't ask any further on my alliance. I hope it works out for her."

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar chuckled "Thank Arceus he's so dense."

00000000000000

"Come on man, you can't hide under your bed forever." Snover pleaded. "I-I can until I get m-myself e-eliminated." Elgyem replied.

"Oh come on, so what you almost got eaten by a Gyarados?" At that comment Elgyem screamed. "S-Snover, I don't t-think you're h-helping." Elgyem sighed.

Snover sighed. "Okay then, I guess I'll tell Larvesta the news." "W-What news?" Elgyem asked. "That you're no longer interested in her." Snover replied. "W-Wait! I-I'm still i-interested!" Elgyem protested.

"Well is your fear of Gyarados going to overpower your feelings for Larvesta?" Snover challenged.

"N-NO!" Elgyem shouted before betting off from under his bed and running out of the cabin. Snover laughed to himself. "I'm so good at this." With that Snover left the cabin as well.

00000000000000

 **Snover:** "Elgyem may be one of the underdogs of this show, but don't underestimate him when he's not afraid. Speaking of underdogs, I need to get some food ASAP!"

00000000000000

Roran grinned as he picked up Mr. Loud. "HELLO LOVELY LADDIES! WE NEED EVERYONE TO THE CENTER OF THE CAMP PRONTO!"

All Roran heard were groans from half of the cabins. Roran sighs. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me with no choice."

Roran then gets an airhorn to Mr. Loud. He fires the air horn and almost immediately all the campers rushed out, with most of them covering their ears.

"Good day everyone." Roran said innocently. "You're an ass." Gengar groaned.

"No, I'm a Zoroark silly." Roran joked. "Now, let's get on with today's challenge… Well before we do that, I would like to introduce to you all Mr. Chuckles out Mr. Mime."

The Mr. Mime known as Mr. Chuckles that scared Electrike from the last episode was dressed in a clown get up. He waved to the campers. Electrike immediately screamed and ran way. "NOOOOO! ANYTHING! ANYTHING, BUT CLOWNS!"

"Well she's out." Roran said. "But you still haven't explained the challenge yet!" Nidoqueen protested. "Yeah, don't care. My show. My rules." Roran said slyly.

"So everyone, I'm sure you've noticed the funny looking chairs behind me." Roran said, gesturing the many multi-colored chairs behind him, all in different sizes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go on, sit down." Roran insisted. All the campers groaned, but they all reluctantly sat down, well except for the already-eliminated Electrike.

"Okay Mr. Chuckles, take it away!" Roran said. "Okey dokey!" Mr. Chuckles said giggling. "Well guys, the goal of today's challenge not to laugh."

There was silence in response. "Say… What?" Eelektross asked. "Oh, it's simple… I do funny stuff, and you guys can't laugh!" Mr. Chuckles explained laughing. "It's easy."

"Yeah, especially when you don't give a damn about simple parlor tricks." Bisharp mumbled to himself.

"W-What happens i-if you do l-laugh?" Elgyem asked afraid of the answer. "Oh boy, I love it when they ask that. You'll find out." Roran cackled.

Roran was sitting in luxury chairs next to Malik and Reuniclus eating popcorn. "We're going to enjoy this." Roran said. "So everyone… we get ready!" Mr. Chuckles shouted. "NOW!"

There was silence again. "Well?" Aggron asked. Mr. Chuckles walked over to him, but stepped on a rake and hit himself with it.

No one said anything, but some of them grinned. "You suck." Litten said. "Oh really?" Mr. Chuckles asked. He went up to Litten and pressed a flower on his chest spraying water all over him.

Litten shrieked and flailed around at the water touching him. Seeing Litten freaking out made Elgyem and Snover both giggled.

BOING!

Elgyem and Snover were both shot out from their seats. As it turned out, all the seats had built in springs in the cushions that sent the Pokemon flying.

At the sight of them flying Gengar cackled, which caused him to be shot out as well. Now, most of the campers were not smirking trying not to laugh.

"And that is what happens when you laugh!" Mr. Chuckles said giggling. "Now that four are down. We need twenty three more to go!" .

Mr. Chuckles decided to use more tricks like juggling. He was juggling various items like bowling pins, and baseballs.

Weavile yawned. Mr. Chuckles used a rock with the items and threw at her while continuing to juggle.

Absol was able to hold back a chuckle, but Chandelure wasn't so lucky as she giggled at the sight of Weavile being hit with the rock and was sent flying away. Though, she just floated down due to her ghostly body.

Only a few campers remained to be unsmiling, including Kadabra, Aegislash, Aggron, Type: Null, and Bisharp.

While Mr. Chuckles were doing tricks, Bisharp was completely ignoring him thinking to himself. " _Okay, so think of something by, while this clown is making the others laugh. Let's see what's a good memory to cling to. I could think of my times with my Uncle? No, that would bring bad memories. How about my victories in many tournaments? No that's short lived. Hmm, there is Mienshao. All the good times we have. The times she would be there for me. The enjoyment we would share. And her-Wait! What am I saying?! I'm suppose to ignore Mienshao! SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

Bisharp wakes himself out of his thinking and just watched the others getting eliminated.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp is repeatedly slapping himself. *slap* "Snap." *slap* "Yourself." *slap* "Out." *slap* "Of." *slap* "It." *slap*.

00000000000000

Mr. Chuckles now decided to do a dance, but he slipped on a banana peel and fell. At the sight of him falling.

Brionne and Larvesta both laughed at this and were shot in the air. Absol was trying so hard not to laugh.

"So why did the Combusken cross the road?" Silence again. "Why?" Eelektross groaned, getting bored with this. "TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Mr. Chuckles shouted.

Once again there was silence, until Aerodactyl burst out laughing, and was sent flying as a result.

Roran looked up and saw Aerodactyl being sent towards him. "Ah $%^&." Roran groaned as he quickly moved out of the way just in time, before Aerodactyl crashed into his chair smashing it in the process.

Aerodactyl got up groaning from the pain and looked up at a livid Roran. "Heh heh, Hey there Roran." Aero chuckled nervously.

Roran just gave him a death glare. "Aero, you have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I slit your throat." Roran threatened giving a devilish voice. "1."

At one, Aero gulped and immediately flew away from him. Roran calmed down. "Reuniclus, if you would kindly?" Reuniclus nodded and aimed his arm at the broken chair. The pieces were coming back together and it looked like it was never broken.

"Thank you Reuniclus. remind me to give you a raise." Roran said. "But, I'm an unpaid intern." Reuniclus pointed out. Roran shushed him as he grinned and continued to watch the show.

Mr. Chuckles then spun around and pulled out two pies out of nowhere and threw them at Roran and Malik. Roran quickly ducked being used to this kind of action, while Malik wasn't so lucky and took it in the face.

"Hey! Don't bring us into this!" Roran ordered. Seeing their sadistic host being brought into these jokes made Ferrothorn and Hydreigon laugh and got sent to the skies.

When Malik was hit tho, Absol finally gave in, laughing hysterically. His cackles was still heard even after being launched.

Mr. Chuckles gave a look of disappointment. I'm terribly sorry." Mr. Chuckles said, reaching his hand out to Malik.

Malik huffed. "You think I'm stupid, for you to pull the old buzzer trick?" Malik asked. "Oh don't worry! It's fine!" Mr. Chuckles assured as he grabbed Malik's hand, but nothing happened.

"Huh… I guess I was wrong." Malik said. Mr. Chuckles then pulled out a rubber chicken and hit him upside the head.

Eelektross let out a snick, but realized his mistake as he was sent flying. Pyroar giggled as well, and she was sent soaring to the skies next.

Mr. Chuckles frowned as he gave Brionne a present. "I'm sorry for early. I hope you feel better soon." He said giving Brionne a balloon as well.

The balloon popped that sounded like a bomb and made Brionne freak out, yelling. Litten laughed and was sent flying as well. Then when she opened the box, the box had a punching glove and punched her in the face.

Weavile and Greninja laughed and they were both eliminated when they got out. Rufflet tried not to laugh, but he failed as well and was sent flying.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten was trying to hold his laughter. "I'm so sorry Brionne, but that was just-" He then burst out laughing again.

00000000000000

The only ones that are remaining are Aggron, Vulpix, Aegislash, Kadabra, Type: Null, Nidoqueen, Gardevoir, Bisharp, Mienshao, and Kommo-o. Mr. Chuckles was pondering. He was a bit surprised that there were so many.

"Well… Why is it that I'm not surprised to see these are the last ones?" Roran asked rhetorically. But then, Mr. Chuckles had an idea. When Weavile was lying on the ground, Mr. Chuckles offered her a hand.

When she took it she widened her eyes when she was shocked by electricity coursing through her body. Gardevoir, Nidoqueen, and Vulpix were unfortunate enough to laugh, due to them not liking Weavile.

00000000000000

 **Vulpix:** "What? I'm not sadistic. It's just… nice to see Weavile getting just deserves." Vulpix said smiling innocently.

00000000000000

Mr. Chuckles saw the seven remaining and thought he had to pull out his trump card. "Hey Hydreigon? Can I borrow you for a second?" Mr. Chuckles asked.

Hydreigon arched his brow at him, but shrugged. "Sure… I guess." Hydreigon floated a little closer to Mr. Chuckles. "So what do you want me to do?" Hydreigon asked.

"Oh, not much…" Mr. Chuckles replied. "Except… MOONBLAST!" He shouted reading his arms looking like to charge up a Moonblast.

Hydreigon widened his in horror as he heard a fairy-type move. He screamed almost childish, flew in an astonishing rate, and hid behind Nidoqueen for protection. He waited for the attack, but it never came as he opened his eyes to see Mr. Chuckles laughing.

Soon though, almost everyone started laughing. The host and his allies, the eliminated campers, and even Aggron, Mienshao, and Kommo-o were laughing even though they were eliminated because of it.

Hydreigon scowled as he just sat there and took the embarrassment.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "I'm so sorry Hydreigon, but…" She then burst out laughing again.

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o snorted. "Hey, I'm 4x weak to fairy too, but you don't see me being afraid of a Jigglypuff now."

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was rocking back and forth on the confession seat. "Why? Why does everyone torment me?"

00000000000000

Mr. Chuckles checked to see who was left and was surprised to say the least. All that were left were Kadabra, Type: Null, Aegislash, and Bisharp. So Mr. Chuckles was performing many other tricks to get them to laugh, but to no avail.

While Mr. Chuckles was trying his hardest, Bisharp proceeds to think to himself again. " _Okay while the clown is doing his charade, let's try this again. Let's think of many ways to get people of the island. There's the nice ones like Ferrothorn and Nidoqueen. All I have to do is use that niceness for my advantage. Then I'm pretty sure some couples will be showing up on this show. So I'll eliminate one of them, break their hearts, and eliminate the other. Just like Dartrix and Staravia. Then my alliance members will go last as they have served their usefulness. That should be a good start to win the million."_

Bisharp then turns to Mienshao and starts thinking about all the times they had. Some of them annoying, but some… some were peaceful, glee, and from a long time… Happiness.

Bisharp saw Mienshao slap Hydreigon upside on the head when he made a cocky remark, and it made Bisharp make the smallest chuckle.

BOING!

The next thing Bisharp knew he was falling to the ground by the spring chair. He looked up with widened eyes and was shocked to see he was out.

"Wow, this is surprising." Roran commented. "What the hell!?" Bisharp yelled. "Well, it seems like you laughed." Mr. Chuckles said giggling. Everyone was shocked as well that Bisharp of all Pokemon actually laughed.

"But… But that's impossible!" Bisharp roared. "Sorry that's how it works." Mr. Chuckles said. Bisharp felt mad, but for some reason he also felt calm. He couldn't explain it as he went to the others and watch what happens next.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was pacing back and forth in the confession. "Why is it that I'm not furious that I lost? Normally, I would feel like punching a hole in a wall, but why not now? What happened that made me feel this way?" He then stopped in mid-pace and when he found his answer. "Mienshao."

00000000000000

It was not down to Kadabra, Type: Null, and Aegislash. None of them had any smirk on their face.

Kadabra folded his arms, looking bored, Aegislash's single eye didn't leave Mr. Chuckles, and Type: Null just sat there doing nothing. Mr. Chuckles was thinking of new ways to make them laugh until Absol arrived.

Apparently the Disaster Pokemon's chair was malfunctioned to launch him higher than the rest should. Malik keeps denying that he's responsible for the mishap tho. He was covered with twigs, dirt, leaves, and branches.

He was rubbing his head in pain. "Stupid overgrown monkey, using these dirty tricks to get to me." Absol snarled before falling over, exhausted.

There was silence after that until a series of chuckles was heard. Everyone turned around to see Aegislash covering his mouth to hide his smirk, laughing uncontrollably, his eye filled with amusement.

Moments later, he was shot into the sky, but was able to float to the ground unharmed. Aero and Gardevoir rushed to the Royal Sword Pokemon who was trying to control himself from the laughter. "Are you okay?" Gardevoir asked, but Aegislash was still chuckling.

"Did… Did you see the way he looked?" Aegislash manage to ask between laughs. Absol sighed. "Great. I somehow managed to make him laugh." "Yeah, you did!" Malik shouted.

"Which means the winners are Type: Null and Kadabra for the Zealous Zekroms!" The Zekroms ran over and carried Kadabra and Type: Null on their shoulders.

They marched past Aegislash, who was now recovering back to his normal self. "Ha." Kadabra said as him and Type: Null were carried off.

"Talk about being egotistical." Gardevoir scowled. "Well then, that means the lovely Respected Reshirams get to meet me and Malik at the campfire tonight!" Roran shouted filled excitement.

"And it just might be the person who screwed up their team." Malik grinned looking at the scared Absol. Absol gulped.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol's eyes were bugging out. "Crap, Crap, Crap, of $#%^ no!"

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash was there with his arms folded behind his back as usual. "Just for your information. I didn't laugh. There was just something in my throat that's all." "He laughed, he actually laughed!" Gardevoir shouted from outside the cabin. "He actually smiled!" Chandelure said. Aegislash then picked up his shield and smacked his face with it. "I plead the fifth."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra smirked. "I may lack an alliance now, but that doesn't mean that I can be messed with."

 **Type: Null:** "How was it so easy not to laugh? Simple, when you live for a very long time with torment, it becomes very easy not to laugh to simple things like parlor tricks."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp didn't say anything as he sat there in thought. He then takes a deep breath and leaves the confession.

00000000000000

Bisharp was thinking himself in his alliance's meeting area when the rest showed up. Hydreigon cleared his throat to get Bisharp's attention, and Bisharp turned to his fellow alliance members.

"So, who's going home now?" Kommo-o asked. "Right, of course…" Bisharp said clearing his head. "Well, the one that should be eliminated is obviously Absol." "Hmm, I got ya there, but are ya sure?" Hydreigon asked.

"I'm positive." Bisharp replied. "Absol has completely ruined the challenge for us, and could be a potential threat later on in the competition." Litten sighed. "I guess that makes sense." "Then it's settled, we shall get everyone to eliminate Absol."

They nodded as they went to the ceremony. Hydreigon turned around to Bisharp. "Are you okay? You don't seem so focused." "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Bisharp responded. "Well… You haven't been really focused lately."

"I said I'm fine." Bisharp insisted. "Whatever, see ya at the ceremony." Hydreigon said before leaving Bisharp in thought. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell her after the ceremony."

00000000000000

The Respected Reshirams were all at the campfire for the third time. Many of them seemed nervous now. They actually didn't know who would be voted out.

"Well my lovely laddies." Roran said, with Malik on his side waiting for the person to be eliminated. "In front of me are 16 campers, but sadly I only have 15 Pokeblocks with me, and you can't share them either. So without further ado, let's get this ceremony over with!"

"Aegislash, it's no surprise that you get the first Pokeblock." Roran said. Malik tossed him a Pokeblock. "Then Aero sadly, Gardevoir, and Nidoqueen… Larvesta, Hydreigon, Mienshao… Bisharp, Ferrothorn, Rufflet… Litten, Gengar and Chandelure."

It was now down to Absol and Electrike. "So which one of you two lucky laddies will receive the last Pokeblock." Larvesta was hoping she wouldn't lose Electrike, while Aegislash and the others didn't want Absol gone. "That last Pokelock goes to

…

…

…

…

…

Absol."

Absol sighed with relief as he got his block, while Bisharp was surprised he was still here." Bisharp widened his eyes in shock when he heard Absol was still here.

"NOOOOOO! $%^&ING ARCEUS DAMMIT NOOOO!" Malik roared. "I SPECIFICALLY CAME HERE TO SEE THE SICKLE BASTARD GONE! AND I SEE THAT HE'S NOT!" "Awww, is the poor monkey boy sad?" Absol asked with a cocky grin. "Don't worry, I have a banana for you if you play nice."

"THAT'S IT!" Malik screamed before jumping towards Absol ready to kill him. Roran sighed. "Reuniclus, would you kindly." Reuniclus nodded and stopped Infernape midair before he could kill Absol.

""Now Malik, we can't go around killing contestants. That viewers wouldn't like that. Now, if I release you, will you promise not to kill Absol?" Roran asked.

Malik grunted. "FINE, I'M OUTA OFF HERE!" When Malik was released, he stormed away while Absol was grinning the entire time.

"So sorry Electrike, it seems because of your lack of participation in the past challenges has caused you to be eliminated." Roran said kindly. Even though Roran a sadist, he actually likes Electrike. Electrike sighed in grief. "Okay, I guess I'll pick up my things."

00000000000000

 **Aerodactyl:** Aerodactyl looks sad. "Yo, It's sad she had to go, but we couldn't lose our friend Absol. Plus, what Roran said about her was not wrong."

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash saluted "It's nothing personal, it just had to be done."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp punches a wall on the confession making a dent on it. "How is this POSSIBLE?! I made sure that everyone would vote for ABSOL! It's either my alliance is not effective, which is not possible, or… or-" Bisharp then widened his eyes in realization. "Or, there's another alliance in our team."

00000000000000

Electrike stepped out of her cabin, with her belongings. She was leaving until-

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Electrike turned around to see Snover running towards her, chocolate ice cream all over his face. "The elimination ceremony is over." Electrike responded.

"Oh it is?" Snover asked. "Well, who got eliminated?" Electrike sighed. "It was me." "Oh." Snover said sounding disappointed. "Well, I'm sorry." "No, no… it's fine." Electrike insisted. "I just came by to get my things."

"Well, I'm going to miss you." Snover said. "I mean.. You were cool, nice, and pretty too." "Pretty?" Electrike asked while laughing. Snover just nodded. "Well yeah, you were always pretty cute to me." Snover then noticed Electrike was laughing. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I just… never expected you to be so straightforward about it." Electrike responded, while giggling and blushing. "Well, it's like my dad always say. Being straightforward will help you move forward in life. Or, I think that's how it works." Snover said thoughtfully.

Electrike let out another giggle. "Well, I think you're pretty cute too, I'm going to miss you you know." "Well, same here."

"Wait a second." Electrike said. "I think you have something on your cheek." "Oh, really?" Snover asked feeling around trying to get rid of the ice cream. "Where?"

Electrike then walked up Snover and licked it off. Snover's cheeks then got rosy in reaction. "There, I got it for ya. See ya later, Snover!" With one last laugh, she ran off, leaving Snover dazed from what happened.

00000000000000

 **Electrike:** Electrike was still blushing from what she did earlier. "To be honest, I don't know why I did that. I guess I just wanted to do something special before I left the show. I had a great time here. I made friends with amazing people, and I got a crush that likes me back. Overall, I loved the experience here. You know, it's really hard to pick just one person to win the show. If I had to choose it would be either, Larvesta, Brionne, or Snover, I'll be happy if they do. Welp, that's it from me, thanks for having me Total Pokemon Island!"

00000000000000

Absol and Aegislash were watching the love struck Snover trying to get into his cabin. "Well I'll be damned. Would you look at that?" Absol asked shaking his head. "That little tree man got someone attracted to him."

"Well to be honest, he wasn't low on the list." Aegislash pointed out. "That's fair enough." Absol said. "So, is there anyone of your interest?" Aegislash asked. "Oh trust me Aegislash, let's just say there is someone that caught my eye." Absol responded.

Chandelure and Gardevoir were heading into their girl's cabin. Chandelure stopped though and winked at Absol. Absol just grinned. "Ah…" Aegislash said in realization. "Now, you can finally ogle her without it being awkward between you two."

"Like I said Aegislash, I don't ogle her." Absol protested. "Whatever you say."

"So, what about you Mr. Sword with the shield? Does that one eye see someone in interest?" Absol asked. "Oh, please. You have got to be kidding me. Relationships aren't really my strong suit." Aegislash said.

"What are you Bisharp?" Absol asked cockily. "Listen man, you're smart, you're hella strong, and you've got one of the kindest personalities on this show. And that says a lot comparing to the others, but even if you're a master planner, if the stupid love bug wants to hit you. Well, you're gonna get hit. Can't avoid that stupid bugger even if you try."

Absol waved to his pal, and walked inside, leave Aegislash on the steps. "Ha… he's crazy."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in a clearing on the island waiting for someone. When he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Mienshao approaching towards him.

"Here we go." Bisharp said to himself. "You called me Bisharp?" Mienshao asked. "Yes I did. I wanted to tell you something rather important." "Okay, lay it on me." Mienshao said confidently.

Bisharp took a deep breath. "When I got eliminated from today's challenge, I felt mad, but for some reason I didn't feel as mad as I used to before."

Bisharp then started to pace back and forth. "I've been asking myself why for a long time now, but nothing seemed to make sense. That was until I realized one thing." He then stopped and turned to Mienshao. "It's because of you."

Mienshao now looked confused. "Me… Why me?" "Because of my feelings toward you." Mienshao blushed when she heard that.

"Everytime I think about the two of us, I see many memories. Some were rather annoying, but most… Most were rather somewhat pleasant, amusing… joyful. I'm… I'm starting to realize now that I just can't keep ignoring you or my feelings toward you. To be honest, I never felt anything close like this ever since my uncle and… Well what I'm trying to say is is that I want to feel like that again."

Mienshao was at a lost of words trying to process everything that was said to her. "Bisharp, I… I… I've been trying to tell you what I thought about what you said a while ago, but you never gave me the chance."

"Well, I here. What did you wanted to talk about?" Bisharp asked. "Well, after what you said, I felt conflicted… Trying to think what I felt too. And, now that you told me this, I know my answer now." "And what is your answer?" Bisharp asked arching his brow at her. Mienshao then got closer to him. "I-I feel the same way too. Bisharp."

Bisharp's eyes widened a little in shock. "Oh, wow. So does that mean?" Bisharp started. "Yes, but only if you want to." Bisharp started at the ground for a moment then looked back at the Martial Arts Pokemon. "Yes, I think it'll be nice for the both of us… to start dating."

Mienshao smiled warmly. "I would love that." An awkward silence was now happening between the two. "So…" Bisharp started. "How does to people dating work?" "Well… they go on dates, give each other cute names, gives hugs and kisses-"

Bisharp groaned when he heard the last part. "Come on, the times I hugged you weren't that bad were they?" Bisharp looked flustered when she asked that. "No." he admitted. "Then you want to try?"

Bisharp gave a short nod. "Yeah, we could have one." Mienshao smiled again and went to hug Bisharp, careful to not touch the sharp blades on his torso.

Bisharp felt uncomfortable at first, but as the hug got longer he started to like the warm embrace and tried to hug back the best way he could.

The two just stood there in each others embrace as the wind breezes through the new couple.

00000000000000

Roran was on the docks still cackling from the last challenge. "Oh man, that was still priceless the way Absol looked." He then looked at the camera realizing he was live and cleared his throat. "Hello there lovely laddies. Today has been very eventful hasn't it. The Zealous Zekroms actually won twice in a row! Place the bets now to see how long their streak will last. But, that wasn't the only thing that happened. Poor dear Electrike was eliminated, because she just wasn't helpful in the team since the past few challenges. So sad." Roran said looking sad, but then grinned again. "And, that's not all. My dear campers are having some romance around them. With Absol and Chandelure, and Bisharp with Mienshao. It's just too cute to watch, but at the same time very predictable." Roran cackled. "So what will happen next? Will the Zealous Zekroms earn a three on their streak? Will more couples start emerging on the show? Will Malik one day ever kill Absol? Probably, not. He's too 'mature' for such childish actions. Heh heh." He then raised his hands in the air out of excitement. "Find out next time on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **And we have finished. Wow, I can't believe Bisharp and Mienshao actually paired up... OK, maybe a little. XD**

 **And Electrike and Snover as well, wow I can't keep up with all of them.**

 **But sadly Electrike just had to be eliminated, and I like the Electrike line. *Sighs***

 **But what will happen next when the lovely laddies don't fight, or survive but... SING! *Cues dramatic music***

 **Anyways with that, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Electrike: Go ahead and review everyone!**


	11. THE GREAT EDITING WAR!

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter update. *Gets on his knees* Please don't kill me!**

 **Anyways, this is just an update to tell you all the reasons why I don't have that bugger done yet.**

 **1\. Life... It can screw me up in the worst of times, but don't worry it's more like a delay than anything serious**

 **2\. Recently school just came back from winter break so... that's another delay**

 **3\. After some serious looking, I'm gonna try my hardest to fix all my chapters. There are so many mistakes it's not even funny.**

 **So anyways instead of the next Chapter, I'll fix all the other ones that needs it. Most will be English; which I lack very, placing on my words, and maybe even some editing on the story too maybe**

 **I don't want to sound like a jackass, but if you want to see the fixed chapters to pass the time, you can do that if you want.**

 **But rest assured, I will never be dead. I care too much to let this thing fade into obscurity. I also care too much for you guys who are reading. *The crowd awes***

 **Now, if you excuse me! *He gets some battle armor* I have a war to go to, and it's name is EDITING! Wish me luck, CHARRRGE! *Many gunshots can be heard in the distance***


	12. Chapter 11:Welcome to the PokeIdol!

**Hello lovely Laddies! It is I, Roran the Zoroark and I'm back back baby! *The crowd cheers* I made it out of the Editing War, and I'm glad to say that all of my chapters are fixed. English, story and all are edited for all of you.**

 **And I know I may be a tad bit too late, but let's finally watch the first chapter of the new year shall we? *The crowd cheers, filled with anticipation***

 **NOTE: SINCE THIS IS A SINGING CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS ONE! ALL OF THEM BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! NOT ME! I WISH I HAD THAT MUCH CREATIVITY!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11

Roran: _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

 _I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

 _Waiting on this for a while now_

 _Paying my dues to the dirt_

 _I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

 _Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

 _Take you with me if I can_

 _I'm on top of the world.'_

Roran stopped singing and looked at the camera sheepishly. "Sorry there laddies, I was kinda in the moment there. Anyways, welcome back laddies to Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the campers have a challenge where they can't laugh. Trust me, it way harder than it sounds. Surprisingly, Bisharp and Aegislash actually lost. Guess, it's Grumpigs actually did learn how to fly. In the end, the Zealous Zekroms were able to win thanks to the bored Kadabra, and the OG Frankenstein, Type: Null. But, that's not all that happened. After the challenge Bisharp finally knew that the tin man had a heart. Isn't that swell. But unfortunately, Electrike was eliminated for the lack participation in the recent challenges. Sad. But, she didn't leave before she got the attention of Snover. I swear love is in the air. So what will happen next? Will the lovely laddies enjoy the challenge I have in store for them? Will there be any more couples forming? Will I be famous for my great singing?" Roran sighs. "Probably, not." He then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

It's been a week since the last challenge and Malik was making breakfast in the kitchen with Joey reading his newspaper. "So," Joey started. "Where's Roran?" "Oh, he's getting the stadium ready for today's challenge." Malik replied."He want's this challenge to be amazing to him so he's been heavily invested in it since last week."

"Oh." Reuniclus said. "That explains why he didn't want my help." "Yeah, he's a prideful bastard, that's for sure." Malik said flipping some eggs and bacon. Reuniclus then thought of something. "Hey Malik, I have a question."

Malik just arched his brow at him, but continued to cook. "Sure, what's up?" "You know how all these TPI's have legendary hosts right?" "Yeah, where you getting at?" "Well, you and Roran aren't legendaries, so how did you get this show?"Reuniclus asked

Malik paused for a moment, eyes narrowed as if remembering something. Malik sighed. "Reuniclus, there are many things we did to get this show. Many bad things like, ending relationships, making enemies, and ruining people's chances to happiness. Trust me when I say this, we did some really messed up stuff to get here. Things you might not want to know."

Reuniclus frowned. "Oh, Well… I'm sorry for bringing it up." "It's fine, if I was in your position, I would asked the same question… Hey I never got to ask. What's your name?" "Oh, well that's not a problem. It's Joey." Malik nodded. "Hmm Joey, I like that... How would you like your eggs?" "Scrambled." Joey replied going back to his newspaper. "Gotcha."

00000000000000

Elgyem high fived Snover in their cabin. "S-Snover, C-Congratulations." Snover nodded. "Thanks, man." "S-So, h-how did you d-do it?" "Well, I guess my luck has just been passed down from my family I guess. So, how are you with Larvesta?" Snover asked.

"O-Oh, w-we're good. W-We've been having a lot of f-fun t-together. I-It's nice. "Oh that's good. Hey Elgyem, I've been meaning to ask." "O-Okay." "Why are you stuttering all the time?"

"W-Well it's sorta like a p-problem. M-My parents said i-it'll get better when I e-evolve, b-but I never wanted t-to yet." "Well, why not?" "B-Because, I-I sorta d-didn't find a r-reason to yet. I w-wanna still b-be like this f-for a little w-while."

"I guess that makes sense. At least you're okay with it." Snover said. Just then Brionne and Larvesta entered the guy's cabin. "Hi guys! How's it going?" Brionne asked excitedly.

"Hey Brionne, where's Vulpix?" Snover said. "Oh, she's busy with stuff don't mind her." Brionne brushed off. "So guys, do you have any clues on today's challenge?" "N-No, w-we were only t-talking a-bout Snover and E-Electrike." Elgyem responded.

"Oh, It's a shame she's gone. I liked her." Larvesta said. "Yeah, me too." Brionne said a little said. "But Hey!" She said with excitement again. "I know what we can do!" "A-And, what's t-that?" Elgyem asked.

"We should get all the pre-evos together and form an alliance!" "An alliance? Doesn't that stuff not work out in the end?" Snover said doubtingly. "Oh no, this one will be different." "How so?" Larvesta asked joining in on this conversation.

"We would only help each other out. Us, Litten, and Vulpix are the only pre-evos on this show. We must stick together." "You know, I kinda like this idea." Larvesta said. "Yeah, me too!" Snover joined in. "S-Same h-here." Elgyem added on.

"Then that settles it, we'll be called Team Unity!" "I like that name." Larvesta insisted. The other two just nodded in agreement. "We'll work together to stay in, as long as possible!"

00000000000000

 **Snover:** "Oh boy, this is going to be great! I'm already liking this alliance already!" Snover's stomach then started grumbling. "But first, I have my priorities. Wish me luck."

00000000000000

Bisharp was peacefully writing in his book in his cabin. Writing of plans and strategies on how to win the competition. Well… he was peaceful until he heard knock on the door. Bisharp groaned. "Now what?" He got up opened the door to see Mienshao.

"Bisharp!" Mienshao said excitedly before hugging Bisharp. Bisharp just groaned. "Mienshao, how many times must I tell you to not let anyone see us together?" "Oh it's okay, I made sure no one would see us." Bisharp slipped through her hug and saw that there indeed was no one around.

"Okay, but you need to be more careful. If anyone sees us together, they will use that against us. You know that." "Don't worry Bisharp, I won't let that happen." Mienshao assured. "So, do you wanna go to the cafeteria, as _friends_?" She asked slyly.

Bisharp nodded. "Of course." The two went together to the cafeteria, but made sure not to leave any signs of them being together.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Ever since a week ago, I've been feeling slightly better with Mienshao, but I can't have her having anyone know about this. It could be very crucial to the competition.

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao smiled warmly, "Bisharp may seem like the same Pokemon as before, but he's been getting better. He's been letting me in on many plans and ideas he's been having. He trying… in his own way. And that's what I like about him. If only he wouldn't take almost everything so seriously."

00000000000000

Greninja left the stalls and was about to go back to her cabin. That was until she bumped into Eelektross. "Sorry there." Elelectross said. "Well, maybe you should watch where you're-oh, it's you." Greninja said looking awkward.

They both remembered what happened last time they met and didn't know what to do next. "Oh, hi there… sorry for bumping into you." "Oh no, you're fine. It was my fault." Eelektross said before walking back to his cabin.

Greninja looked after him. For times when she wasn't constantly insulting him. He looked pretty attractive. Greninja then widened her eyes in horror, realizing what she just thought. She rushed to Mienshao's cabin to talk to her, but found only Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, where's Mienshao?! I need to talk to her!" "I don't know. She went off somewhere without telling." Gardevoir responded. Greninja tried to find her, but gave up. So she went to find Vulpix to see if she could help.

Greninja opened Vulpix's cabin door. "VULPIX, I NEED YOUR HELP! I- OH!" Greninja barged in seeing Vulpix and Litten kissing. "Greninja, I… can explain?" Vulpix panicked. Greninja definitely did not see this coming. She kinda had a hunch that Vulpix liked Litten, but… ARCEUS!"

"I should probably." Litten said. "I'll see ya later, Vulpix." Litten then walked out too embarrassed to look at Greninja. "So, Litten?" Greninja asked folding her arms. Vulpix's tails were shaking anxiously. "Please, don't tell the others." Vulpix pleaded.

"Why not?" Greninja asked arching her brow at her. "It's not like you're betraying us for him right?" "Well, Weavile will look for any reason to be me outta here." Vulpix whispered. "Weavile? What's with her?" Greninja asked now bewildered.

"Well, I have some bad news about Weavile. You see, Weavile has an alliance that consists of Aggron, Type: Null, Pyroar, and-" "Hold it there, I don't need to know that much." Greninja interrupted. "But why is she after you?" "Well, because I discovered here." Vulpix responded.

"Oh… well, don't worry about that!" Greninja insisted. "I've got a bigger problem!" "What is it?" Vulpix asked, now sounding worried. "Vulpix, I'm attracted to Eelektross!" Greninja said, frantically. "Oh… Oh…" Vulpix then widened her eyes realization. "Ohhh."

00000000000000

Eelektross was looking at the ground why Weavile was discussing her plain with her fellow alliance members. Weavile noticed this and looked at Eelektross. "Hey Eelektross, you doing well?"

Eelektross sighed. "I don't know. Is it wrong to be attracted to Greninja?" Silence was his response as both Weavile was looking at him awkwardly, Aggron was laughing his ass off, and Type: Null was just whistling pretending he didn't hear that.

Pyroar cleared her throat breaking the silence. "Well Eelektross, it's normal to sometimes like someone you naturally hate." "So, most of the campers should be attracted to Weavile." Aggron joked, which got an angry glare from Weavile and Type: Null.

"I said SOMETIMES! No offense Weavile." Pyroar apologized. Weavile shrugged her shoulders. "None taken." "So, what should I do?" Eelektross questioned. "I say just follow your heart." Pyroar advised. "My heart's not saying anything right now."

"Then give it time. Don't worry, it'll say something eventually." Eelektross gave a small smile. "Thanks Pyroar." Pyroar smiled as well. "No problem."

00000000000000

Ferrothorn and Nidoqueen were hanging around on the beach relaxing and enjoying the scenery of the island. "You know, I don't see how anyone could hate this place. It's beautiful." Ferrothorn said.

"Yeah…" Nidoqueen said. "Sometimes, I wish I could live on this island." "Yeah, that would be nice. But would you live with me?" Ferrothorn asked grinning. "Ha ha, I just don't want to go back to the city life that's all… Although, if I do win this, it wouldn't be too bad. Because, I would be famous."

"Oh yeah! It would be awesome to be famous! I could give autographs left and right, but it would be kinda hard without hands." Ferrothorn joked.

Nidoqueen laughed. Ferrothorn may not be the most handsome male Pokemon on the island, but he has something that most of the others don't have. A kind personality. He was easy to talk to, easily liked, and never was once one to have a bad side.

They then heard a horn going off in the distance. Ferrothorn got up and stretched his vines. "Well, that has to be Roran with his challenge." Ferrothorn said. "And, it's been a week since the last one. I wonder what he thought of this time?"

"Probably another way to torture us." Nidoqueen said sighing. "Hey!... I'm sure it can't be that bad!" Ferrothorn assured smiling at her.

00000000000000

Roran had just finished his stadium and looked proud of his work. "Ah, this looks lovely! Now to get the lucky campers!" He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hey Reuniclus… Have me teleported to the cafeteria."

Then in seconds, Roran was teleported to the cafeteria. Roran then pulled out Mr. Loud and an air horn together and fired the air horn. "That should get their attention." Roran said to himself grinning with anticipation.

Soon enough, the campers arrived to the cafeteria along with some that were already there, but their conversations were interrupted by Roran's airhorn. "Good morning laddies!" Roran shouted. "I hope you're all ready for today's challenge!"

"D-Do we h-have a choice n-not t-to." Elgyem asked. Roran just laughed at him as a response. "Oh that's cute." Roran said between laughs. Roran then cleared his throat to calm down. "Now anyways, today's challenge is going to be great! All of you get to sing!"

"Wait… You don't mean…" Aggron said sounding scared. "You got it! Today is going to be the first ever Total Pokemon PokeIdol!" Roran shouted excitedly. "Oh I love singing." Gardevoir said.

"Up up up, It's not that easy." Roran said wagging his finger. "First thing as usual, me, Malik, and Reuniclus this time will be judging. Second thing, you all get a randomly selected song, and no matter how bad the song it is for you, you HAVE to sing the song." "But, what if it's a girl song and you're a guy?" Rufflet asked. "Not all of us can sing as high as girls can."

Roran pondered about this. "We'll make exceptions, but you still have to sing the song. I don't care how EMBARRASSING the song is! It's good for the ratings anyways. The Third thing, you guys can have another camper help you sing the song. That is optional, but if they do help you it doesn't count for them singing. They still have to sing their song. Now, come and get your songs from this box here. It's over 1000 songs that's handpicked by the best, and by the best I mean me, Malik, and Reuniclus."

As the campers got their songs one at a time, Weavile nudged Type: Null on the side. "Make sure you put something in Gardevoir's food." Weavile whispered. "I can't have her competing in this challenge, understand?" Type: Null nodded. And so, all the campers went and got their songs.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne looked confused at her song. "Well… I guess I can sing this."

 **Elgyem:** "U-Um, do I h-have t-to?"

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta shrugged. "I can deal with this."

 **Aggron:** Aggron looked at his song mortified. "No, this is. No, NO, OH NO, OH ARCEUS NO, PLEASE!"

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon smirked. "This will be something, that's for sure."

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao smiled. "Perfect."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp groaned. "Fine, this will be acceptable."

 **Weavile:** Weavile was swearing angrily.

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o sighed. "I really don't want to sing this, but I guess I have no choice."

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir has a determined look on her eyes. "I can do this!"

 **Chandelure:** Chandelure glared at her song. "I really don't want to sing."

 **Greninja:** Greninja frowned. "Of course."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross's eye was twitching. "Oh, you have got to be FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

 **Nidoqueen:** Nidoqueen smiled. "Well, I wouldn't choose this song, but…"

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon was just snoring away in the confession

 **Vulpix:** Vulpix looked confused. "Okay, I guess I can sing this song."

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar smiled. "I like this song."

 **Absol:** Absol grinned. "Well… I can make this work."

 **Snover:** "Oh boy, this is going to be great!"

 **Litten:** Litten grinned, "This song's perfect."

 **Aerodactyl:** Aerodactyl grinned. "Ah dude, I love this song!"

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash shrugged. "I'll do it I guess."

 **Gengar:** Gengar grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah baby! Let's do this!

 **Rufflet:** "HOW CAN I SING THIS?!"

 **Ferrothorn:** Ferrothorn arched a brow. "Well… I don't know how I can sing this, but… I guess I can find a way."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra eyed the song carefully. "This song may turn out bad for me. I'll have to put up a good act not to cause suspicion.

 **Type: Null:** You couldn't see it under the mask, but Type: Null was grinning. "Perfect, with this song, I'll win easily."

00000000000000

Later that day, the campers gather around by the auditorium that held previous challenges. It had a PokeIdol sign on the top and filled with curtains. Roran, Malik, and Joey were in the judging booth waiting for the contestants to sing.

"So, your name's Joey eh?" Roran asked. Joey nodded. "Yep, but if you still want to call me Reuniclus, that's okay as well." "Are ya kidding? That sounds like a great name! For now on, I'll just call ya Joey!" Roran shouted. Joey smiled. "Thanks. Roran"

Just then, Gardevoir walked up with Nidoqueen. "Excuse me Roran?" "Yeeees." Roran said. "Can I help you?" "Nidoqueen here ate something strange in the food, because Nidoqueen suddenly lost her voice." Gardevoir told Roran. "She can't sing for today's challenge." Roran thought about this carefully. Roan then told Nidoqueen to try to speak, but all he got was was a rasping noise.

Roran frowned. "Okay, so I'll tell you what. She can sit in the bleachers below and watch you all sing. She can be your audience. Oh, and if your team loses, she gets immunity." Gardevoir smiled brightly. Nidoqueen smiled as well, as she went to sleep in the bleachers. "Thanks Roran!"

Roran smiled as well. "Anytime laddie. Just promise me you won't lose her voice now too." Gardevoir curtsied before leaving to prepare for her song.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "How the hell was I supposed to know which food is Gardevoir's?! THEY ALL LOOK THE %*&$ING SAME!

00000000000000

Malik glared at Roran and smacked him behind his head. "Hey!" Roran shouted. "What's that for?!" "Don't even think about it." Malik said. "But, I wasn't even-" "Don't!" Malik said raising his voice a little.

Roran sighed in defeat, but grinned. "Well that's just swell. We lost an opportunity to hear someone sing thanks to YOUR bad cooking!" But Malik just flipped him off as a response.

"Well laddies!" Roran shouted pretending he didn't see anything. "For our music, say hello to Loudred. A purple bipedal Pokemon with large circular ears walked beside Roran waving to the campers. "Loudred here will background music for your song. All you have to do is sing the lyrics okay?"

There was a general muttering as a response. "Okay, good!" Roran shouted. "Now then, for the first one up, come on down Glaceon." Silence was Roran's response. "Glaceon, stop sleeping and get over here!" Roran demanded. A few moments later, Glaceon slowly walked his way to the stage and sat there. "Well?" Roran asked. "What's your song?"

"Do I have to?" Glaceon drawled. "Yes Glaceon, you have to sing your song. Now, what is it?" "Wake me up inside, by evanescence. Seems very fitting for me." "Oh, this will be interesting. And, do you want anyone to sing it with you?" Roran asked.

Glaceon looked directly at Elgyem. "Elgyem, can you sing this with me?" Glaceon drawled. Elgyem panicked. "I-I don't k-know, I-I'm not good a-at s-singing." "Elgyem, can you please sing this with me? It would be me very nice if you do." Glaceon repeated, but almost sounded like he had a little emotion that time.

Elgyem thought about it, but reluctantly nodded. "O-Okay. I-I'll t-try." Elgyem reluctantly got up, as Roran motioned Loudred to start the music.

Glaceon: _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Elgyem: _W-Wake me u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

 _Elgyem: I c-can't wake u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

Elgyem: _S-Save m-me_

Glaceon: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Glaceon: _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

Elgyem: _W-Wake me u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

Elgyem: _I c-can't wake u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

Elgyem: _S-Save m-me_

Glaceon: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Elgyem: _W-Wake me u-up_

Glaceon: _Bid my blood to run_

Elgyem: _I c-can't wake u-up_

Glaceon: _Before I come undone_

Elgyem: _S-Save m-me_

Glaceon: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Glaceon: _Bring me to life_

Elgyem: _I've b-been living a l-lie, t-there's nothing i-inside_

Glaceon: _Bring me to life_

Glaceon: _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

Glaceon: _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

Elgyem: _W-Wake me u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

Elgyem: _I c-can't wake u-up_

Glaceon: _Wake me up inside_

Elgyem: _S-Save m-me_

Glaceon: _Call my name and save me from the dark_

Elgyem: _W-Wake me u-up_

Glaceon: _Bid my blood to run_

Elgyem: _I c-can't wake u-up_

Glaceon: _Before I come undone_

Elgyem: _S-Save m-me_

Glaceon: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Glaceon: _Bring me to life_

Elgyem: _I've b-been living a l-lie, t-there's nothing i-inside_

Glaceon: _Bring me to life_

Roran motioned Loudred to stop the music. "Well I have to say Glaceon, even though the song was played by a female, and your voice being monotone and no emotion. You weren't that bad." Roran said. Malik shrugged. "You weren't good, but no horrible." "Same." Joey added.

Glaceon just shrugged as he left the stage. Elgyem was about to leave too, but until he was called by Roran. "Wait Elgyem, you're not singing your song." "W-Why n-not?" Elgyem asked. "Well frankly, you barely sang the song with Glaceon, and I can already tell that if you sing, you're going to be a stuttering mess. So to save your time and my time, you won't be needing to sing your song."

Elgyem looked a little sad, but nodded anyways. "O-Okay, I u-understand."As Elgyem floated to the seats, Glaceon nudged him. "Don't let that get you down. I'm sure you would have done fine. Besides you did good back up there with me." Elgyem smiled. "T-Thanks, G-Glaceon."

Glaceon yawned. "Your welcome pal. Now, if you excuse me I need to get some shut-eye. Wake me up, when this is over." "O-Okay G-Glaceon. B-But could you d-do me a f-favor." "Yes?" Glaceon asked with his eyes closed. "C-Can you meet w-with me after the c-challenge?"

"Sure. As long as if it isn't too boring." Glaceon said before he went back into sleep, snoring away.

00000000000000

"Okay, next up is Rufflet. Come on down!" Roran shouted. Rufflet sighed as he flew his way up the stage.

"So, what will you be singing laddie?" Roran asked. "Do I have to?" Rufflet asked. "Why does everyone keep saying that? And yes Rufflet. You have to sing your song. Now, what is it?" Rufflet sighed. "God Made Girls, by Raelynn."

Roran tried not to laugh right then and there, why Malik was laughing away. Roran held it and Joey calmed Malik down. "Okay, okay, just… sing your song. I'm pretty sure you don't need a partner for this one." Roran said trying not to laugh. Rufflet was getting embarrassed, when the music started playing.

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

 _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_

 _Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand so God Made Girls_

Roran, Malik, and Joey couldn't believe what they were hearing. Rufflet started singing like a girl.

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta make him get dressed up,_

 _Give him a reason to wash that truck,_

 _Somebody's gotta teach him how to dance,_

 _So God made girls._

Some of the other campers couldn't believe it as well. Such as Gengar and Litten, who were giving curious glances. Ferrothorn was shocked as well. He wasn't the only one with a girl song.

Rufflet: _He needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud_

 _But tough enough to break a heart_

 _Something beautiful, unbreakable, that lights up in the dark_

Rufflet: _So God made girls, God made girls_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls (for singing in your front seat)_

 _God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat)_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls._

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta be the one to cry_

 _Somebody's gotta let him drive_

 _Give him a reason to hold that door so God made girls_

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta put up a fight,_

 _Make him wait on a Saturday night_

 _To walk downstairs and blow his mind,_

 _So God made girls._

Rufflet: _Something that can wake him up and call his bluff and drag his butt to church_

 _Something that is hard to handle_

 _Somethin' fragile to hold him when he hurts_

Rufflet: _So God made girls, God made girls_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_

 _God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat)_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls_

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

 _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_

 _Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

Rufflet: _So God made girls, God made girls_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_

 _God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat)_

 _He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_

 _And God made girls_

Rufflet: _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_

 _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt (and God made girls, yeah)_

 _Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

Rufflet: _So God made girls_

Roran, Malik and Joey were all stunned at Rufflet's performance. Roran cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "Well Rufflet, I have to say. I can't tell whether to congratulate you or laugh at you for having a girl's voice."

"Can I do both?" Malik asked. "Tell you what." Joey started. "I'll congratulate him, and you can laugh at him." "Okay." "Good job on the song Rufflet." Joey complemented. While, Malik was laughing away. "You sound just like a girl!" Malik managed to say between laughs. Rufflet sighed as he left the stage

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** "Well, at least I didn't get hurt." Just then something from above knocked him in the head. "Spoke too soon." Rufflet groaned.

00000000000000

"Okay, next up is Eelektross." Eelektross groaned as he went up the stage. "So, what's your song?" Roran asked. "Just… Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars." "Ohhh, that's an interesting song." Roran said. "Go ahead laddie." "I'm going to kill myself after this." Eelektross murmured to himself before the music started.

Eelektross: _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

Eelektross: _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

Roran gave a impressed look at the other two judges. Eelektross wasn't half bad, considering he had his gurgly voice.

Eelektross: _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

Eelektross: _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah_

Eelektross tried not to look at Greninja when he was singing his song, but occasionally gave her a few glances.

Eelektross: _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

Eelektross: _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

Eelektross: _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

Eelektross: _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

Eelektross: _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Eelektross: _Yeah_

Roran applauded for the song. "I have to say, that was not too shabby." "You did adequate." Malik said. "Good job, Eelektross." Joey complemented. Eelektross sighed with relief thanking it was over and left the stage.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "Why was Eelektross looking at me when he was singing that song."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross was repeatedly banging his head on the wall of the confessional. He then stopped. "I wonder if I hit my head enough times, I get a concussion?" Eelektross then continued to bang his head on the wall.

00000000000000

"Okay next up is, Ferro." Roran said reading off his list. Ferrothorn gave a worried look on his face when he went up the stage. "So Ferrothorn, what do you have in store for us." "Umm, I have All About That Bass, by Meghan Trainor."

Roran facepalmed laughing with Malik and Joey. "Are you kidding me laddie?" "That's almost as sad as Rufflet's song." "I wish I was kidding." Ferrothorn mumbled. Roran sighed. "Well, let's get it over with I guess. Roran motioned the Loudred to start playing.

Ferrothorn: _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass... bass... bass... bass_

Roran was grinning at Joey sheepishly, while Malik was just laughing away. With the Thorn Pod Pokemon signing up there made many of the other Pokemon laugh as well, but many were also cheering him on.

"Go Ferrothorn!" Gengar shouted pumping his fist in the air, while also laughing. "I can't believe it! The poor bastard is still smile while singing this stupid song!" Hydreigon said in disbelief, while still laughing away.

Ferrothorn: _Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

 _But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do_

 _'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

 _And all the right junk in all the right places_

Ferrothorn: _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_

 _We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop_

 _If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

 _'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

Ferrothorn: _Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"_

 _(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)_

 _She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"_

 _(That booty, uh, that booty booty)_

 _You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_

 _(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)_

 _So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along_

Ferrothorn: _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass... Hey!_

Ferrothorn: _I'm bringing booty back_

 _Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that_

 _No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat_

 _But I'm here to tell you..._

 _Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

Ferrothorn: _Yeah my mama she told me, "don't worry about your size"_

 _(Shoo wop wop, sha-ooh wop wop)_

 _She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"_

 _(That booty booty, uh, that booty booty)_

 _You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll_

 _So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along_

Ferrothorn: _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass…_

Ferrothorn: _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass..._

Ferrothorn: _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass... Hey!_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass... Hey!_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _Bout that bass..._

 _Hey!_

Ferrothorn: _Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like this bass... Hey..._

With that, Loudred stopped the music, who was trying not to laugh. Roran started clapping, along with everyone else who gave Ferrothorn an applause.

"Wow, just wow." Roran started. "To be honest, you weren't the best singer, but you sang the whole song like a true hero. You sir, have my respect." "Thanks." Ferrothorn said smiling sheepishly. Infernape grunted. "You suck." Ferrothorn frowned, but shrugged it off and went away.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Is it like… impossible to piss that guy off?"

00000000000000

"Oh Weavile, it's your turn." Roran sang. He was dying to see this. Weavile stomped into the stage and growled. "My song is Call Me Maybe, by Carly Rae Jepsen." Weavile hissed.

Absol and Chandelure were cackling, leaning on each other for support. Gengar then floated for them, now joining them on the laughter. Weavile growled, but started singing.

Weavile: _I threw a wish in the well,_

 _Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

 _I looked to you as it fell,_

 _And now you're in my way_

Weavile: _I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

 _Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

 _I wasn't looking for this,_

 _But now you're in my way_

Weavile: _Your stare was holdin',_

 _Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

 _Hot night, wind was blowin'_

 _Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Gengar and Absol were both crying out of laughter. Weavile glared at them, but continued singing.

Weavile: _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

Weavile: _It's hard to look right_

 _At you baby,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

Weavile: _Hey, I just met you,_

 _And this is crazy,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

Weavile: _And all the other boys,_

 _Try to chase me,_

 _But here's my number,_

 _So call me, maybe!_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gengar laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Absol cackled, "HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH!" Chandelure giggled.

"THAT'S IT!" Weavile screamed. Weavile picked up a large stick and ran toward the ghost and dark types. "AH $#%^!" Absol shouted. "SCATTER!" Chandelure yelled. The two ghost types floated away, while Absol just ran for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Weavile screeched. "Weavile, your singing was average at best." Roran said, ignoring the fact that Weavile wants the three other competitors dead. "Which means you suck." Malik added. "Not very good." Joey admitted.

Type: Null groaned as he went to Weavile to try to calm her down. "It's fine, they'll come back, eventually." Weavile just huffed and threw her stick up in the air.

Snover was now called to the stage. "So what's your song?" Roran asked. "My song is-" THWOMP! Snover was struck by the stick and fell down unconscious. "WEAVILE, WHAT THE HELL?!" Vulpix shouted. "Snover could've helped us!"

Roran just sighed and looked in his list. "Well, since Snover can't sing, let's skip to Hydreigon shall we?" Hydreigon grinned as he went up on the stage. "So, what's your song?" Roran asked. "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, by Set It Off."

"Ohh, I like that song. And will you need any help with that one?" Roran asked. "Oh no, I'm well prepared." Hydreigon boasted. "Whatever you say." Roran said before motioning Loudred to start the music

Hydreigon: _Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_

Hydreigon: _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

Hydreigon: _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

Hydreigon: _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Roran lightly tapped his claw on his table, matching the rhythm of the song, while Malik watched with his arms crossed, and Joey just grinned liking the music. Some of the other Pokemon were liking the music as well, such as Gengar and Absol. Bisharp just looked at Hydreigon pondering of something

Hydreigon: _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

Hydreigon: _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

Hydreigon: _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Hydreigon: _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

Hydreigon: _Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here_

 _You've always been a huge piece of shit_

 _If I could kill you I would_

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

 _Having said that, burn in hell_

At that, Hydreigon shot flamethrowers to the sky to impress the crowd and that it did. Most Pokemon stared in awe of the show with the music.

Hydreigon: _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Hydreigon: _Karma's gonna come collect your debt,_

 _(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

Hydreigon received an applause from most of the campers, and from Roran, Malik, and Joey. "Well done Hydreigon, Well done. And I have to say, the flamethrower trick was a good touch," Roran complemented.

Hydreigon bowed. "It's a pleasure." When Hydreigon left the stage Bisharp gestured him over. "That was a good show you put there Hydreigon." Bisharp complemented. Hydreigon smiled sheepishly. "I try my best."

Bisharp nodded. "Yes, well now it's time to capitalize on our victory." Hydreigon arched a brow at him. "What do you mean by that?" "You know what I mean." Hydreigon then realized what Bisharp meant and grinned. "With pleasure, Bisharp." Hydreigon then flew away ready to have some fun.

Roran grinned as he looked at his list. "Okay, next up is Vulpix." Vulpix perked up when she heard her name called. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Vulpix, you and I both know that question's been done to death already. Now, get over here."

Vulpix sighed in defeat as she went up to the stage. "So, what's your song Vulpix?" Roran asked. "Love me like you do, by Ellie Goulding."

Roran pondered for a moment. "Isn't that from the movie _Fifty Shades of Grey_? Hey Gengar, do you remember when that movie was first released?" Gengar didn't say anything as he just shivered at the memory.

"Yeesh, that bad huh? Well Vulpix, I'm sure the song isn't as bad as the movie is." Roran assured. Vulpix was still a little nervous as the music started playing.

Vulpix: _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Vulpix: _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Vulpix: _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Litten was staring at Vulpix dreamly while she was singing. Weavile caught sight of this, and pointed it out to Eelektross. Eelektross saw this and snickered.

"We're going to get her eliminated next." Weavile growled. "I hear ya, I hear ya." Eelektross said. "At least I can relate to them." Weavile then looked around for a moment. "I'll be back Eelektross, I need to take care of some things." "Whatever you say, Weavile."

Vulpix: _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Vulpix: _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Vulpix: _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Vulpix: _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Vulpix: _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Vulpix: _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Roran gave Vulpix a light applause. "Not too shabby Vulpix, not too shabby." "It was adequate." Malik grunted. "I thought it was good." Joey said.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Chandelure was hiding in the forest. "Phew, I think I lost that crazy Weavile."

SNAP!

Chandelure wa struck in the head from above by Weavile, and a big stick. The stick broke in two as it collided with Chandelure's head. Chandelure fell unconscious as Weavile snickered to her. "Guess you didn't. And that's one potential singer taken care of." Weavile hissed.

00000000000000

"And Chandelure, it's your turn!" Roran shouted. But she didn't show up. "Oy, candlestick! Get over here!" But again, Chandelure didn't arrive.

"Uh… Roran?" Weavile said. "I found here unconscious… I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon." Roran sighed. "Fine. I'll let her not sing, but she doesn't get invincibility." Weavile smirked. It was perfect. All she needed is Pyroar to sing her song and it'll be victory. She just need to knock a few more Pokemon out of the competition.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "Pfff, found her unconscious?" Gardevoir asked sarcastically. "Yeah right… If that's true, then Ferrothorn isn't a nice guy.

00000000000000

So Gardevoir was a definite. The one way to eliminate her from the challenge is ruined. So that left Litten, who wouldn't be a bad threat. Gengar and Absol, who are a definite to be knocked out.

Aegislash is doubted to be a good singer, and she just need to find a way around Mienshao, Bisharp, and Larvesta, but they can't be that good singers either.

"So that just leaves Greninja next!" Roran shouted. "Come on down!" Greninja grunted as she got on stage. "So, what do you have for us?" "Most Girls, by Pink." Greninja muttered. Roran nodded and gestured Loudred to start the music.

Greninja: _I never cared too much for love_

 _It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want_

 _Paid was the issue of the day_

 _If a girlfriend's got some game_

 _Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

Greninja: _MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling_

 _Got my own thing, got the ching ching_

 _I just want real love_

 _MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green_

 _Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of_

 _A man that understands real love_

Greninja: _I was a girl about the floss_

 _It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me_

 _Seek, for a man who's got the means_

 _To be givin you diamond rings_

 _It's what every fly girl could want or even dream_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

Greninja: _I was a girl about the floss_

 _It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me_

 _Seek, for a man who's got the means_

 _To be givin you diamond rings_

 _It's what every fly girl could want or even dream_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

Greninja: _I was a girl about the floss_

 _It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me_

 _Seek, for a man who's got the means_

 _To be givin you diamond rings_

 _It's what every fly girl could want or even dream_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

Greninja: _I was a girl about the floss_

 _It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me_

 _Seek, for a man who's got the means_

 _To be givin you diamond rings_

 _It's what every fly girl could want or even dream_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

Greninja: _I was a girl about the floss_

 _It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me_

 _Seek, for a man who's got the means_

 _To be givin you diamond rings_

 _It's what every fly girl could want or even dream_

 _But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me_

 _Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

 _Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no_

Roran shrugged. "Meh, that was pretty average, but that song does fit you." Greninja just shrugged as well, and walked off the stage.

"Yo Absol, you're next!" "Oh god, not him." Malik growled to himself. Absol went up the stage grinning. "So Absol, what's your song?" "Animals, by Maroon 5." Loudred began playing the music while Roran and Joey was just head banging to the music, but Malik was just sat there glaring at the Disaster Pokemon.

Absol: _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Absol: _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent from miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

Absol: _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Absol: _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no_

Absol: _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Absol: _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent from miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

Absol: _So if I run it's not enough_

 _You're still in my head forever stuck_

 _So you can do what you wanna do_

 _I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

 _But don't deny the animal_

 _That comes alive when I'm inside you_

Absol: _Yeah, you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no_

Absol: _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Absol _: Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent from miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

Absol: _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _The beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Absol: _No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _The beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Absol: _Yo..._

 _Whoa..._

 _Whoa..._

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)_

 _Ow_

Absol: _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Absol: _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent from miles_

 _Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

 _Baby, I'm_

Absol: _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _That beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Absol: _No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_

 _You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_

 _That beast inside-side-side-side_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Well done Absol, good show." Roran said. "I really liked the song." Joey added. "You were terrible." Malik grunted. Roran just face palmed "Oh come on Malik, give him a break."

"It's okay Roran." Absol snickered. "We all know Malik's just tonedepth. Like hell, I'm sure he wouldn't like any song even if it was coming from his own mother." Malik's eyes were fueled with raged as he jumped to attack Absol.

Roran sighed. "Joey, if you would." Joey nodded and used his psychic powers to suspend Malik in midair. Malik was struggling to break free from the hold as he was also swearing angrily making everyone widened their eyes in horror at what they're hearing.

The only who wasn't staring in horror was Absol who was laughing hysterically. Roran sighed. "Intermission."

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** Gengar's eyes were still widened from before. "Damn… Absol really pissed off Malik this time"

 **Absol:** Absol was stilling laughing uncontrollably in the confessional.

00000000000000

Malik was now strapped in his chair with iron chains, and a straightjacket just for good measures.

Roran sighed. "Okay, now that THAT'S over with, let's get on with the show shall we?" Roran then reads off his list. "Let's see, next up is… Ah! Larvesta!" Larvesta sighed as she wiggled her way to the stage. "Larvesta, what's your song?"

"Hot N Cold, by Katy Perry." Loudred nodded as he started the music. "G-Good l-luck, L-Larvesta." Elgyem cheered.

Larvesta: _You change your mind_

 _Like a girl changes clothes._

 _Yeah, you, PMS_

 _Like a bitch_

 _I would know_

 _And you over think_

 _Always speak_

 _Cryptically_

Larvesta: _I should know_

 _That you're no good for me_

Lavesta: _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

 _(You) But you don't really wanna go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

Larvesta: _We used to be_

 _Just like twins_

 _So in sync_

 _The same energy_

 _Now's a dead battery_

 _Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

 _Now you're plain boring_

Larvesta: _I should know that_

 _You're not gonna change_

Larvesta: _Someone call the doctor_

 _Got a case of a love bipolar_

 _Stuck on a roller coaster_

 _And I can't get off this ride_

Larvesta: _You change your mind_

 _Like a girl changes clothes_

Larvesta: _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

Larvesta: _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

 _(You) But you don't really wanna go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down, down..._

Larvesta received applause, mostly from Elgyem. And since Elgyem was clapping, Snover, Vulpix, and even Glaceon was clapping as well.

"I have to say Larvesta, I'm impressed." Roran said. "You put on a good show Larvesta." Joey complemented. Malik just managed to shrug even with his restraints. "It was alright I guess." Larvesta smiled as she wiggled away from the stage and met with her friends.

"Y-You did g-great L-Larvesta." Elgyem said. "Yeah, that was awesome!" Snover shouted. Larvesta blushed. "Thanks, guys." "H-Hey Vulpix, Y-You think if w-we ask Brionne, m-maybe-" Elgyem asked.

Vulpix shrugged. "I guess. I don't think she'll mind." "H-Hey Larvesta, c-can you m-meet with us a-after the c-challenge?" Larvesta shrugged. "Sure, but what's for the occasion?" "Y-You'll s-see." Elgyem replied. "Speaking of which, where is Brionne?" Vulpix asked.

00000000000000

Somewhere in the forest, Brionne was practicing here singing. Until she saw a shadow pass her by. Brionne got worried a little bit. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no one. Suddenly, before Brionne could see it coming, she was struck in the head by something hard and fell unconscious.

That something hard was one of the heads of Hydreigon, while the main head was snickering. "That should take care of the competition a little bit." With that he flew away back to the auditorium.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was still snickering from before. "Oh Arceus, that was AWESOME! That should help us with the challenge. Heh heh."

00000000000000

"Okay, next up is Brionne!" Roran shouted reading off his list. "Come on down!" There was nothing. Roran looked livid. "Okay what the %&*$?! Brionne, get over here!" Again there was nothing. "Joey, teleport Brionne over here!" Joey did what he was told with a snap of his fingers and out came Brionne, who looks like she's out cold.

"Brionne!" Litten shouted as he runs over to her with Vulpix, Elgyem, Snover, and Larvesta. "She looks okay." Vulpix assured. Litten looks furious. "Whoever did this will pay.". Roran sighed. "Damn it. Guess she's not singing either." Roran then looks at his list and scowls.

"Damn it again! Aero, you're next!" Aerodactyl smiled as he flew to the stage. "Okay Aero, what's your song?" Roran asked sounding bored. "Crawling, by Linkin Park." Roran looked confused when Aero responded. "Why does that sound so familiar?" Loudred started to play the music, and Roran was thinking where he heard that song before.

He then realized what the song was and, realized his mistake. "Oh $%^*!STOP, STOP, STOP! " Roran yelled, abruptly ending the music before Aerodactyl could begin. Aerodactyl looked confused. "Why did you end the song dude?"

"AERO!" Roran started. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO SING THAT SONG! IT'S NOT JUST THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, IT'S ALSO BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SONG! IF YOU SING THAT SONG YOU WILL KILL ALL OF OUR EARDRUMS! JUST GO BEFORE YOU CAUSE ANY MORE DAMAGE!"

Aerodactyl frowned when he flew out of the stage and sat on the ground looking disappointed.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir looked sad. "I feel so sorry for Aero. He doesn't deserve all this hate from Roran. It's not his he makes all the mistakes he causes… I'm surprised he's still this happy after everything that's happened to him lately.

00000000000000

Roran sighed and calmed down. "Now, can we get one song without generally screwing up?" Roran then looks at his list and grinned again.

"Ah, next up is Mienshao! Come on down!" Mienshao smiled as she went up on the stage. "So Mienshao, what do you instore for us?" Roran asked. "Ain't No Mountain High Enough, by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell."

"Ohh, a duet." Roran said sounding impressed. "And, do you have anyone in mind to sing with you?" "Yes." Mienshao then turned to Bisharp. "I choose Bisharp." Bisharp widened his eyes, surprised.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "WHAT THE HELL MIENSHAO?! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET BY KEEPING OUR _THING_ A SECRET?!"

00000000000000

"Wonder why Bisharp?" Gengar asked Absol, but he just shrugged in return. Bisharp went to Mienshao whispered to her. "What the hell are you doing? If we do this, it may cause suspicion about you know what."

"Don't worry." Mienshao whispered back. "We could just make it look like it's not too serious. And, we could also think of this as our date." Bisharp looked a little more calm and nodded. "Fine, but don't try anything."

"Cross my heart." Mienshao joked raising a paw on her chest. Loudred started the music and they both got ready.

 _Bisharp: Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

Mienshao: _If you need me call me, no matter where you are,_

 _No matter how far_

Bisharp: _Don't worry baby_

Mienshao: _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry,_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

Roran and some of the others were very impressed with Bisharp and Mienshao's singing. Almost as if they're in sync. Weavile scowled. If Bisharp is this good with Mienshao, what would it be if it was only just him.

Bisharp: _Remember the day I set you free_

 _I told you you could always count on me darling_

 _From that day on, I made a vow,_

 _I'll be there when you want me,_

 _Some way, some how_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_

Bisharp: _Oh no darling_

Mienshao: _Or winters cold can stop me baby_

Bisharp: _no no baby_

Mienshao: _'Cause you are my goal_

Bisharp: _If you're ever in trouble;_

 _I'll be there on the double_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Just send for me, oh baby, ha_

Mienshao: _My love is alive_

 _Way down in my heart_

 _Although we are miles apart_

Bisharp: _If you ever need a helping hand,_

 _I'll be there on the double_

 _Just as fast as I can_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Don't you know that there_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

Mienshao: _To keep me from getting to you babe_

Bisharp & Mienshao: _Don'tcha know that there_

 _Ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _Ain't mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

There was silence before Roran, Joey, Malik, who was released from his restraints a while ago, and some of the campers were applauding.

"Now that's what I call a duet!" Roran shouted. "Bravo I say, Bravo." Joey added. "I have to admit, for having Absol on your team, you guys were pretty good." Malik admitted. Bisharp and Mienshao both bowed before leaving the stage.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao smiled. "That was good, for the both of us."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp scowled. "That was stupid of Mienshao to force me to sing that stupid song." But Bisharp then sighed. "But I have to admit, it wasn't that bad of an experience."

00000000000000

"Okay with that wonderful performance, let's see which one could be a potential singing idol." Roran looks at his lists to see the next one up. "Ah, Aggron!"

Aggron panicked and tried to run, but Roran had Joey catch him with psychic powers and throw him to the stage. "Oh come on now Aggron, I'm sure your song can't be that bad?" Roran assured. "I-I can't. I-It's horrible." Aggron said shaking in place. "Okay Aggron, what is it?"

"I-It's… Let it go, by Idina Menzel, from the movie _Frozen_." Malik looked applaud, while some of the others including Malik were laughing their asses off.

"Wow." Roran finally managed to say. "That is bad." Roran cleared his throat. "Well, it is a song, so I guess you have to sing it." "Please, I'm begging you." Aggron pleaded. "I'm sorry man, just… just get it over with." Aggron already regrets his poor life decisions when the music starts playing.

Aggron: _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _Aggron: The snow blows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in_

 _Heaven knows I try_

Roran, Malik, and Joey couldn't take it anymore as they succumbed to the laughter. Aggron stopped singing and roared, jumping off the stage and started charging at the trio. The three stopped laughing and took off running, being chased by the Iron Armor Pokemon.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile couldn't stop cackling, "Oh Arceus, Aggron really got screwed there."

 **Gengar:** Gengar wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't tell which one had the worst, Aggron, Ferro, Weavile, or poor Rufflet.

00000000000000

About half an hour later, Aggron finally calmed down and just sat by the others, but not before breaking Roran's arm, Malik's leg, and giving Joey a black eye through the jello somehow.

It was now Gengar's turn when he floated to the stage. "So Gengar," Roran said wearing an arm cast. "What's your song?"

"Hooked On a Feeling, by Blue Swede." "Well, at least that ain't another embarrassing song. I don't think I can take another one." Roran cackled, before feeling the pain of his arm. "Just sing it." The music started playing and Gengar started sing and dancing along with the music.

Gengar: _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

Gengar: _I can't stop this feeling_

 _Deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize_

 _What you do to me_

 _Gengar: When you hold me_

 _In your arms so tight_

 _You let me know_

 _Everything's all right_

Gengar: _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _Gengar: Lips as sweet as candy_

 _Its taste is on my mind_

 _Girl, you got me thirsty_

 _For another cup o' wine_

 _Gengar: Got a bug from you girl_

 _But I don't need no cure_

 _I'll just stay a victim_

 _If I can for sure_

Gengar: _All the good love_

 _When we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl_

 _Yeah, you turn me on_

 _Gengar: I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _Gengar: All the good love_

 _When we're all alone_

 _Keep it up girl_

 _Yeah, you turn me on_

Gengar: _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _Gengar: I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _And I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

Gengar: _I said I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _And I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

Roran gestured Loudred to stop and would have applauded if it wasn't for the broken arm.

"Well done Gengar. I'll give you bonus points for the dancing." "Very Interesting." Malik said. "Great job!" Joey applauded, but winced from the pain from before. Kadabra was next as he got up on stage. "Kadabra my boy, what's your song?" Roran asked.

"Um, Rotten To The Core, by Dove Cameron, but do I have to sing this morbid song?" Roran sighed. "Kadabra, I have a broken arm, Malik has a broken leg, and Joey has a black eye. I think we all deserve to hear you sing don't you think." Kadabra reluctantly nodded as the music started playing.

Kadabra: _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

Kadabra: _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

Kadabra: _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

Kadabra: _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

Kadabra: _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Kadabra: I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

Kadabra: _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

While Kadabra is singing his song, Weavile was pondering on how to keep the advantage in the challenge. Type: Null then walked to her.

"Thinking of something?" Type: Null asked. "Well, if things keep going the way the are, me may lose." Weavile responded. "Don't lose hope. We still have me and Pyroar." Weavile arched her brow at him. "Pyroar may be good, but I don't know about you." "Oh rest assured, I will win this for us. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Kadabra: _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _Kadabra: So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

Kadabra: _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Kadabra: Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

Kadabra: _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

When Kadabra stopped singing Roran just looked at him weird. "That was… something else. Well you did okay… I guess." Kadabra bowed as he left the stage.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "He may have not wanted to sing that song." Greninja started. "But I could tell. He really liked singing that song… it makes me wonder… if Kadabra could be a bad person under all that solitude.

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra smirked. "I think my reluctance to that song will not cause any suspicion amongst my teammates… I should be safe for a while." Kadabra then let out a cold hearted chuckle.

00000000000000

"Okay after that one, I hope we can get to the really good ones." Roran said. "Next up is Litten." Litten grinned stepping in the stage. "My song Raging Fire, by Phillip Phillips." "Oh, I love this song." Roran said getting excited. "HIT IT!" Litten shouted as the music started playing.

Litten: _We are dead to rights born and raised_

 _We are thick and thin 'til our last days_

 _So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart_

 _You know how to give and how to take_

 _You see every hope I locked away_

 _So pull me close and surrender to my heart_

 _Litten: Before the flame goes out tonight_

 _Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Litten: _So come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

 _Into a raging fire_

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

Litten: _You know time will give and time will take_

 _All the memories made will wash away_

 _Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you_

 _If you listen close, you'll hear the sound_

 _Of all the ghosts that bring us down_

 _Hold on to what makes you feel_

 _Don't let go, it's what makes you real_

Litten: _If the flame goes out tonight_

 _Yeah, we'll live until we die_

 _Litten: So come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

 _Into a raging fire_

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

Litten: _Let the world leave us behind,_

 _Let your heart be next to mine_

 _Before the flame goes out tonight,_

 _We can live until we die_

Litten: _Come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

Litten: _Come out, come out, come out_

 _Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

 _Come out, come out, come out_

 _'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

 _Into a raging fire_

When the music ended Roran was tapping the desk as a form of clapping. "Well done Litten! I'm really impressed!" Roran shouted. "Very good Litten." Joey added giving the fire cat a thumbs up. Malik shrugged. "It was pretty good."

Litten smirked when he left the stage being congratulated by Vulpix and Brionne, who regained conscious not too long ago.

00000000000000

"Okay next one up is… Oh, Pyroar! This could be interesting." Pyroar smiled when she got on stage. "So my dear, what do you have in store for us?" "I've got Hello, From Adele." "Well, this should be interesting." Roran gestured Loudred to start and Pyroar started singing.

Pyroar: _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

 _Pyroar: Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

Pyroar: _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 _Pyroar: Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Roran started tearing up. Pyroar was singing beautifully. Everyone else thought the same way too. Weavile smirked. This was just what she needed to win.

Pyroar: _Hello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

Pyroar: _And it's no secret that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

Pyroar: _So hello from the other side (other side)_

 _I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_

 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Pyroar: _Oh, anymore_

 _Oh, anymore_

 _Oh, anymore_

 _Anymore_

Pyroar: _Hello from the other side (other side)_

 _I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside (outside)_

 _At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Pyroar received an applause from everyone. Including Roran, who was wincing from the pain of his arm. "That was… truly amazing!" Roran shouted. "That was very lovely." Joey added. "I liked it." Malik said, grinning.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you're definitely on top for now! And right below you is Mienshao, Gengar, and Litten." Roran stated. Bisharp scowled to himself when he heard that the other team's in the lead, but Weavile grinned at the wonderful news. Pyroar curtsied as she left the stage.

00000000000000

"Okay, with that lovely display, I hope we can get another one." Roran said. "Next up is… Bisharp." Bisharp scowled when he heard his name and came up on stage. "Bisharp, what do you have?"

"All of Me, by John Legend." "Ah, another song I like. Well, let's hear it then!" When the music started playing Bisharp seemed to get into the moment.

Bisharp: _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _Bisharp: My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Bisharp: 'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

No one, but Mienshao could tell. Bisharp was really getting into the moment. It was almost as if Bisharp was actually enjoying himself. Almost.

Bisharp: _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Bisharp: _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Bisharp: _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Bisharp: _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

Bisharp: _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

Bisharp: _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Bisharp was given another applause, but not as big as Pyroar's. "Well done Bisharp! That was impressive! But sadly it won't beat Pyroar." Roran said.

Bisharp scowled to himself again, but bowed and left the stage. When he did though, Mienshao smiled at him."What?" Bisharp asked coldly. "That was beautiful." Mienshao complemented. Bisharp looked into Mienshao's eyes before looking back at the stage. "Thank you." Was all Bisharp said.

00000000000000

"Okay, the next one Aegislash." Aegislash kept his composure when he got on stage. "Aegislash, who do you have for us?" "Stay with me, by Sam Smith." Roran nodded as he gestured Loudred to start the music.

Aegislash: _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Aegislash: _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

Gardevoir and Absol both gasped, and so did Weavile. She was ready to scream right then and there. How could Weavile be so stupid… Aegislash was good… really good. Almost a threat to Pyroar.

Aegislash: _Why am I so emotional?_

 _No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

 _And deep down I know this never works_

 _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Aegislash: _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

Aegislash: _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

Aegislash: _Oh, won't you stay with me?_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

Roran tapped his free paw on the desk as an applause. "I have to say Aegislash, that was surprisingly good. Not as good as Pyroar, but you're high in the list." Both Malik and Joey agreed with Roran. Aegislash just shrugged as he left the stage.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Absol shouted. "It was nothing." Aegislash said modestly, as the two walked off. Gardevoir wanted to follow them, but she had to sing soon.

"Okay Kommo-o, you're next!" Roran shouted. Kommo-o reluctantly got on stage as he looked down. "Kommo-o don't be so down, what you got for us my man!" Roran asked trying to sound hip. "Do I have to sing my song, it's rather not appropriate."

"Kommo-o, after Kadabra I'm sure it can't be that bad. Now tell us?" "I'm the King, by The Game." Roran widened his eyes and panicked. "Okay Okay, You don't have to sing your song!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Aggron roared in anger. "YOU HAVE EVERYONE SING THEIR SONGS AS LONG AS THEY'RE CONSCIOUS. BUT FOR THIS SONG YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME BE?!"

"Aggron! That song is not a good song to play. Trust me. The board will have my head if that song is played!" Aggron just huffed and gave up sitting back down to his seat. Roran sighed. "As I said Kommo-o, you're free to go." Kommo-o nodded as he left the stage. "Lucky bastard." Aggron murmured to himself.

"And the last one for the Respected Reshirams is Gardevoir!" Roran shouted. Gardevoir gulped as she went on stage. "My song is Break Free, by Ariana Grande." She said quietly as the song started playing.

Gardevoir: _If you want it, take it_

 _I should've said it before_

 _Tried to hide it, fake it_

 _I can't pretend anymore_

Gardevoir: _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

If they thought Pyroar, Aegislash, and Gengar were good, it was nothing compared to Gardevoir. Every note she sang was perfect. It was like a ringing to a bell. Every word she sang was with grace. Absol and Aerodactyl nodded while Aegislash was watching her intently.

Gardevoir: _You were better, deeper_

 _I was under your spell_

 _Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_

 _On the highway to hell, yeah_

Gardevoir: _I only wanna die alive_

 _Never by the hands of a broken heart_

 _Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

 _Now that I've become who I really am_

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Gardevoir: _No more, baby, ooh_

Gardevoir: _Thought on your body_

 _I came alive_

 _It was lethal_

 _It was fatal_

 _In my dreams it felt so right_

 _But I woke up every time_

Gardevoir: Oh, baby

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Gardevoir: _This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before_

 _This is the part when I break free_

 _'Cause I can't resist it no more_

When Gardevoir finished, she received a loud applause. Gardevoir smiled sheepishly, and left the stage, where she met her friends. "Awesome!" Absol shouted. "That was great brah!" Aerodactyl added. Aegislash didn't say anything, but he gave her a very small smile.

"Right… Gardevoir, that was perfect, I'd say if Type: Null doesn't give us a better show, I'd say we have ourselves a winner!" Weavile wanted to scream in fury, while Bisharp didn't smile, but looked proud.

Type: Null was on stage looking ready as ever. "So Type: Null, you're the last singer for the challenge. Let's finish this off with a bang shall we?"

Type: Null nodded. "My song is Can't Hold Us, by Ryan Lewis, and Macklemore." "Ahh, another duet. And, will you need anyone to sing this with you?" Roran asked. Type: Null shook his head. "No." Roran looked a little shocked. "Bold move huh? Okay then. It's your funeral." Loudred nodded and started playing the music.

Type: Null: _Ay, ay, ay_

 _Good to see you, come on in, let's go_

 _Yeah, let's go_

 _Alright, alright_

 _OK, uh, alright, OK_

 _Alright, OK_

Type: Null: R _eturn of the Mack, get up!_

 _What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._

 _Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

 _Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me._

Literally everyone was astonished, they couldn't believe it. Type: Null sounded just like the original singer from the song. And Type: Null wasn't just singer perfectly, he was also dancing in the rhythm of the song perfectly as well. Tapping his claws on the ground and wagging his tail in motion.

Type: Null: _Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

 _Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy_

 _Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_

 _And we did it our way._

 _Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

 _And yet I'm on..._

 _Let that stage light go and shine on down,_

 _Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

 _Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_

 _But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

 _Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_

 _Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_

 _Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush $#%^._

Type: Null: _Labels out here,_

 _Now they can't tell me nothing_

 _We give that to the people,_

 _Spread it across the country_

 _Labels out here,_

 _Now they can't tell me nothing_

 _We give it to the people,_

 _Spread it across the country_

Type: Null: _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

Just now, Type: Null sounded completely different again. He sounded like the other singer in the song. If you closed eyes, you wouldn't imagine Type: Null anymore, but the two singers on stage.

Type: Null: _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Type: Null: _Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._

 _I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

 _But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_

 _Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

 _And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

 _Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

 _Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

 _Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne._

 _That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like_

 _"Raise those hands, this is our party_

 _We came here to live life like nobody was watching"_

 _I got my city right behind me_

 _If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

Type: Null: _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

When the music started playing again, Weavile started clapping the rhythm to start something and that it did. Pretty soon almost everyone started clapping to the rhythm supporting Type: Null. Even Roran was clapping, even though he winces through the pain every time he does it.

Type: Null: _And so we put our hands up_

 _And so we put our hands up_

Everyone: _Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh_

Type: Null: _Let's go!_

Everyone: _Na na na na na na na na (aha)_

 _Hey_

 _And all my people say_

Everyone: _Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_

 _Hey_

 _And all my people say_

Everyone: _Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _And all my people say_

Everyone: _Na na na na na na na na_

Type: Null: _Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more…_

Type: Null: _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_

 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _Like the ceiling can't hold us._

Type: Null: _Let the night come, before the fight's won_

 _Some might run against the test_

 _But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_

 _Their fears then prove that courage exists_

 _Type: Null: Let the night come, before the fight's won_

 _Some might run against the test_

 _But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_

 _Their fears then prove that courage exists_

When Type: Null finished, he received a roar of applause from both teams even. Roran sniffed. "That was amazing, truly amazing." "That was good." Malik grinned. "Amazing way to use your impersonation skills." Joey added.

Type: Null grinned under his mask and left the stage. "Female and Male Pokemon!" Roran started. "Since the score is so close between Gardevoir and Type: Null, we have to take a break in order decide which one will win." With that Joey teleported Roran and Malik to the cafeteria to discuss what to do next.

00000000000000

"Okay." roran started. "So we need to choose who wins. Personally, I say we should just choose Gardevoir and-" "Oh no!" Malik yelled. "We aren't going that road again!" "What do you mean Malik?" Roran asked confused.

"The only reason you want Gardevoir to win is because she's Gardevoir! Your vote is biased as hell!" "Well, you're not wrong." Roran admitted. "Well, I'd say we should vote for Type: Null." Malik said.

Roran snickered at Malik's comment. "What's so funny?" Malik asked. "Now you're being a hypocrite." Roran snickered. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Malik yelled.

"The only reason you want Type: Null to win is because Gardevoir is on Absol's team. You wouldn't want Absol winning again after what happened before so you want him to lose." "Well, you're not wrong." Malik admitted. "Then it's a stalemate. None of us will get what we want."

"Hey guys," Joey said. "I'm still here." Roran and Malik looked at each other and grinned. "Joey my buddy." Roran started. "I'll tell you what. If you vote for Gardevoir, I'll give you 20 Pokedollars." "Hah, you call that a bribe?" Malik asked. "Joey, if you vote for Type: Null, I'll give you 50 Pokedollars."

Joey is now looking flustered. "Hah, oh please Malik." Roran said. "That's penny's worth. Joey if you vote for Gardevoir, I'll give you a raise." "But, I'm an unpaid intern." Joey said. Roran shushed Joey. "No one needs to know that."

Malik then gave a short chuckle. "Oh please, bribery isn't gonna get him." Malik then got in Joey's face. "Joey, if you don't vote for Type: Null, then I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Joey gulped when he heard that. "Hah, oh please. If you want to threaten someone, then you have to do it right." Roran was now the one to get in Joey's face."Joey, if you don't for Gardevoir, then I will fire you."

Joey looked afraid when Roran threatened him. "Oh please," Malik said. "I think his own well being is more important than an internship." "Well, obviously you don't know a thing about show business." Roran countered. "Uh guys." Both Roran and Mailk turned to Joey.

"I don't think you'll do any of those things." Joey turns to Malik. "Malik, you and I both know that I'm a psychic type, and I could take you down all the ways till Sunday." Malik snorted, but widened his eyes a little. "$%^&, you're right."

Joey now turns to Roran. "And Roran, you can't fire me because if you do, then you won't have any psychic types to help you through challenges." It was now Roran's turn to widen his eyes. "$%^&, you're right."

"So, now that bribery and threats aren't gonna change my vote. I'm gonna make an unbiased decision to see which one's better." Roran and Malik crossed their arms. "Well, we're not gonna stop you." Roran said. "Just make the right decision damn it." Malik growled.

00000000000000

After five more minutes the trio finally showed up the the campers. Roran grinned. "Well, we have voted. And the winner of the PokeIdol goes to…

…

…

…

…

...Type: Null!" The Zealous Zekroms cheered as they picked up Type: Null and carried them on their shoulders, chanting his name. "That means Respected Reshirams, you'll be seeing me in the campfire ceremony. See ya there laddies." Roran said, snickering.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "I have to say, it's… good. Feeling like this. Being the one the win for your team. Being the one to get praised by everyone. The only one to get respect. It feels. Great."

 **Vulpix:** Vulpix sighed with relief. "It's good that we won. It just gives me more time until Weavile finds a way to eliminate me. I need to be more careful."

 **Weavile:** Weavile smirked. "I glad that we won, but it would have been better if I could've eliminated Vulpix." Weavile sighed. "I guess that will have to way till next time, but just to be sure."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in his usual meeting place along with his alliance members. "Gentleman, I believe it's time to eliminate Aero." Hydreigon arched a brow at Bisharp. "Aero huh? Any particular reason why?"

"He's been here for far too long. It's time to cut out the dead weight." Hydreigon and Kommo-o nodded in agreement, while Litten looked like he had some doubts. Bisharp turns to Litten and gets on one knee on his level.

"You do believe me, don't you Litten?" Bisharp asked. Litten sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I got ya." Bisharp nodded "Then it's settled, we'll eliminate Aero tonight."

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten sighed. "I don't know if this alliance is right for me, but Bisharp isn't wrong. I just wish there was another way to do this."

00000000000000

As Bisharp was leaving he took another route and went to Mienshao. "Greetings Mienshao. I wish to speak with you about something." Bisharp said. "Well coming from you, I'm sure it's not good." Mienshao joked, but Bisharp didn't laugh. "Mienshao, I require you to help me vote out Aero."

"Aero huh?" Mienshao asked. "But, why?" "Because he is dead weight, and based on new evidence I can't just rely on my alliance to help me. I need more assistance. And I choose you." Mienshao looked a little worried. "Does this mean… That I'm going to be in your alliance?"

Bisharp looked away from Mienshao for a moment. "If you don't want to." Mienshao shook her head. "I won't be in your alliance." Bisharp nodded. "Understandable." "But, that doesn't mean I won't help you." Bisharp now arched his brow at her. "Why would you?"

Mienshao smiled. "I'll help you if, you meet me after the ceremony and do whatever i say.." Bisharp looked confused. "That's it." Mienshao nodded. "That's it." Bisharp thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay then, I accept the terms."

Mienshao smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Bisharp." Bisharp groaned. "What did I tell you about hugging." Mienshao separated, but still smiled. "Ah come on, you know you like it." Bisharp groaned again and left for the ceremony, but Mienshao just giggled at Bisharp's actions.

00000000000000

It was now elimination time, everyone was filled with anticipation on who will be voted out this time. Roran was grinning juggling the Pokeblocks in his paws. "I have to say," Roran started. "This elimination ceremony was close. And I mean CLOSE. About like a couple of votes were all that needed to sway the vote."

He looked at the crowd and grinned. "Well, it's safe to say the first one getting this block is Nidoqueen." Nidoqueen smiled as she got her block. "Next up is dear Gardevoir, Aegislash, Absol, and Chandelure." The four got their blocks, but were worried when they didn't see Aerodactyl get his block.

"Next is Bisharp, Mienshao, Litten, and Kommo-o… Hydreigon, Larvesta, Gengar, and Ferrothorn."

It was now down to Rufflet and Aerodactyl. "Aero, you're here far MANY reasons, but I'm not gonna get into detail. Rufflet, I don't know why you're here. Seriously, I really don't." Rufflet was shaking in his feathers, while Aerodactyl looked tensed. "And the last Pokeblock goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

… Oh I am so glad to say Rufflet." Rufflet sighed as he got his block, but most gasped with shock, including the Aegislash, and the other three. Aerodactyl looked sad when he realized he was eliminated.

"NO! It has to be wrong!" Absol shouted. "How is this possible!" Chandelure asked. "It can't be true!" Gardevoir denied. Aegislash didn't say anything, as he was speechless "YES YOU'RE FINALLY ELIMINATED! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?!" Roran asked shouting in triumph.

Aerodactyl still looked sad, but managed to smile. "It's okay. I was sure I wouldn't stay for long. Thanks for having me guys." With that Aerodactyl flew away to the confessional.

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** "Sorry Aero, but you just didn't help us through the challenges."

 **Aerodactyl:** "Well to be honest, this was a great experience. I made new friends, ran from Roran, but during the whole time. I was happy. I may be gone, but that doesn't mean I regret it. I knew I wasn't a real competitor, and that sometime I would be gone by the real threats in this show. But I'm not sad about that, I'm sad that I didn't get to spend any more time with my friends. Who do I want to win. Well that's obvious, anyone from my team. Any of them deserve the million Pokedollars. Well I should be heading out now. I'll see you all later dudes."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in the meeting place where he was suppose to meet Mienshao at. He waited for five more minutes until Mienshao finally arrived. "What took you so long?" "Sorry, I just had to get some things." Mienshao explained carrying a boombox.

Bisharp saw the boombox and arched his brow at her. "What's that for." "Oh this… it's for our date." Mienshao placed the boombox down and started playing slow music. Mienshao held her paw out to Bisharp. "Dance with me." Bisharp looked solemn. "You're serious, aren't you."

Mienshao nodded. "It's what you promised. Now take my hand." Bisharp groaned, but reluctantly took her paw. The two now started dancing slowly in the tune of the music. "You know, you never asked how I did that thing for you?" Mienshao asked.

"I probably don't need to know, but please do tell me." "Well I heard rumors of Rufflet being eliminated, because he wasn't too useful. So I convinced Ferro and Rufflet to help me save him. I feel bad for Aero though, I kinda liked the goofy dinosaur."

"It was a necessary play to eliminate Aero." Bisharp said solemnly. "But I do have to say my thanks for helping me." Mienshao smiled. "Of course, but next time. Don't drag me into all of this. Promise?"

Bisharp sighed. "I promise, but still I'm quite impressed of your skills. You surprise me everyday." "I try my best." Mienshao said slyly. The rest of the time Bisharp and Mienshao were just dancing in the slow music, enjoying the moment. Well one of them were.

00000000000000

Aegislash was on the steps of his cabin, Absol, Gardevoir, and Chandelure were with him. "Slash, it wasn't your fault." Gardevoir assured. "Ya, I'm sure someone persuade people to vote for Aero. Someone's against us." Absol said. "Poor Aero." Chandelure said.

"But it is my fault. I wasn't careful enough to save Aero, I broke my promise." Aegislash said. "Hey! Don't say that!" Absol shouted. "You got us this far and that's pretty damn impressive." "Absol's right." Gardevoir said. "You try your best to keep us here and we respect that." "Sometimes, you can't save them all." Chandelure admitted.

Aegislash sighed. "I know, but still… it doesn't feel right." Gardevoir placed a hand on Aegislash's hilt. "Don't worry, well just try harder next time." "Yeah! We'll make whoever set up Aero gone! It just can't be a coincidence!" Absol assured. "Well get em Slash. Don't worry about it." Chandelure added.

Aegislash almost looked like he smiled. Almost. "Thanks guys" Aegislash said. "And your right. We'll just have to try harder next time."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol grinned. "It's good to let Slash know he has friends that are looking out for him.

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir looks worried. "I hope Slash will be okay."

00000000000000

"Vulpix" A voice hissed from behind. When the orange fox turned around she saw it was Weavile. "What do you want." Vulpix asked, trying to sound calm.

"Now you listen here, and listen good, fox." Weavile growled. "If you tell ANYONE about our alliance, I will have you eliminated straight away. Got it?" "Well don't you just vote my of anyway?" Vulpix asked.

"Because you have leverage over us." Weavile admitted. "So, do we have a deal?" "Fine," Vulpix said calmly. "I won't tell. So can I go back to my cabin now." Weavile nodded and Vulpix went away. Type: Null stepped out of some bushes.

"You know, I can't believe you made that kind of deal with her." Type: Null said. "Oh it's fine." Weavile said. "I have a different plan with her… she's going to keep her word, but she'll get voted off anyway." Type: Null laughed coldly. "That's hilarious. Vulpix is screwed either way."

Weavile chuckled at his comment. "Hey Type: Null," "Yes?" Type: Null asked. "You did good out there." Weavile said patting her claw on Type: Null's shoulder. "Thank you." Type: Null said happily. Weavile smirked. "Of course, now let's join up on the others."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "I'm so glad I joined Weavile's alliance. I've never been happy like this before. If I keep feeling this I may…"

00000000000000

Later on Glaceon and Larvesta met up with Elgyem, Snover, Vulpix, and Brionne. "Hey Brionne, is your head okay?" Larvesta asked. Brionne nodded. "Yeah, it's getting better, but I never remembered what happened exactly."

"So, is there a reason we're all here?" Glaceon drawled. "Well, we want you two to join our alliance." Brionne responded. Larvesta widened her eyes a little while Glaceon just stood there like he heard nothing. "You want us in your alliance?" Larvesta asked "But why even me? I'm on the other team."

"That's okay, when the merge happens we'll be together." Brionne assured. "Well I guess I'll join." Larvesta answered. "Great! What about you Glaceon?" Snover asked. Glaceon just looked bored. "Do I have to?"

"Well you don't, but it'll be nice if you would." Vulpix replied. Glaceon looked at Elgyem. "Do you want me in this?" "Y-Yes, b-but only if you w-want to." Elgyem replied. Glaceon sighed. "Fine, I'll join your alliance, but only for Elgyem." Brionne smiled brightly, "Great!" Now I'm sure we'll last longer together!"

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon sighed. "I really, REALLY didn't want to join any alliances, but I couldn't let my little buddy down. If he wants me, then I'll gladly do it for him. Without Elgyem, things would be SO boring." With that Glaceon fell asleep on the confessional.

00000000000000

Litten was waiting in his cabin until Vulpix finally arrived. "So, you're back from your walk?" Litten asked. "Yeah, you could say that." Vulpix responded.

Litten looked a little worried. "Is something wrong Vulpix?" "Nah, I'm just tired." Vulpix said lying close to Litten. "Well, I'm just glad you're here." Litten whispered rubbing against Vulpix affectionately. Vulpix giggled. Oh stop, I'm glad too."

While the two were enjoying each other, Rufflet and Gengar walked out trying to get to the bathroom. The two couldn't were almost literally getting sick of seeing Absol and Chandelure all over each other.

Two then saw the Litten with Vulpix."Hey, isn't that Vulpix and Litten?" Rufflet asked. "What's Litten doing with Vulpix?" Gengar asked, frowning. "I dunno… what do you think?" "I have no clue, but what if Litten is helping the other team." Gengar asked, watching them carefully.

"You really think that? Well, if he is with Vulpix in a relationship, he might be tempted to." Rufflet said. "We have to keep an eye on Litten." Gengar nodded and agreed with Rufflet.

00000000000000

"YES, YES, YES! HE'S FINALLY GONE!" Roran shouted. "AERO IS FINALLY GONE! WOOHOO, NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM BREAKING MY $%^&!" After Roran was done basking his glory. He turned around to the camera, still grinning sheepishly. "Today was a wonderful day laddies. We've heard some good and bad singers from the campers, Type: Null is apparently a baller when it comes down to singing, and the best part is is that Aero is finally GONE! I guess the only thing I wish didn't happen was Aggron breaking my arm." Roran then looks back at his arm cast, still wincing from the pain. "But that's aside us. So what will happen next? Will the Respected Reshirams gain the losing streak just like the Zealous Zekroms have before? Will Litten be suspected of betraying his team? What does Weavile have in store for Vulpix?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **And there you have it laddies. May I say, that one was also a long one wasn't it? So Aerodactyl is finally gone. I kinda liked him, but he was just comedy relief pissing of Roran. I hope I didn't screw up the lyrics. That would be just embarrasing. XD.**

 **I Hope this chapter pleases you all with the long wait.**

 **If you liked any of the songs though, you can look them up on Youtube if you want.**

 **So what will happen next? Well, I think it's safe to say that if there's a singing challenge, there has to be a dancing challenge as well.**

 **Well until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Aero: Hey dudes, I would be so stoked if you all would review. Don't be shy.**


	13. Chapter 12:Dancing With the Sadists

**Hello there laddies! There was a snow day at school today so that gave me the perfect opportunity to finish this up.**

 ***The crowd cheers***

 **Now without ado, let's start today's chapter shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12

Roran was tap dancing while also grinning at the camera. "Welcome back my lovely laddies to Total Pokemon Island!" He then stops tap dancing. "Sorry there laddies, got carried away for today's challenge. Anyways, in the last episode I had everyone play a good song for everyone to hear. Some were amazing, while some were just down right hilarious!" Roran shouted cackling at the memory. "Although, that did cost me a broken arm, but it's fine. It's all better see?" Roran asked showing the camera his fixed arm. "Took a while, but it's all better. But in the end, the Zealous Zekroms claim their third victory in a row thanks to Type: Null and his amazing multi-tasked singing. And, Vulpix has been getting into some nasty deals with Weavile, but Weavile has other plans for her. And, since Bisharp wanted to have his way he convinced Mienshao to help him finally get Aero, that stupid dinosaur out of the game! I swear that day was the best day of my life!" Roran shouted basking in his glory. "But will happen this time? Will Bisharp call in more favors to eliminate practically everyone? What will Weavile do to Vulpix? Will I have any good day like last time again?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Aegislash and Gardevoir were sitting on the rocks in their usual spot by the beach. "I called you here to tell you how well you did on your last challenge." Aegislash explained. "Even though we lost you did excellent." Gardevoir smiled. "Thanks."

Aegislash looked around. "Speaking of meetings, where's Absol and Chandelure." "Oh, they're off making out with each other. Gardevoir responded." Chandelure said they're going to be doing a little bit of tongue play." Aegislash nodded. "That's good… for them to be together. They seem like they could have a healthy relationship."

Gardevoir arched her brow at him. "You must know a lot about relationships?" "It's not that hard to figure them out." "Speaking of relationships, have you ever been in one?" Gardevoir asked. "I plead the fifth." Aegislash said firmly.

Aegislash then widened his eye. "Wait a second! It's impossible for Absol and Chandelure to be making out right now. I would've heard disgust out of the other campers by now!" Gardevoir widened her eyes as well. "Oh Arceus, then what are they doing?"

00000000000000

Absol and Chandelure were snickering, while hiding on the roof below the doorway to the cafeteria. Absol recently put a bucket full of garbage on the doorway, and there were waiting for the results to happen.

"As soon as Malik walks in to cook, BAM!" Absol whispered to Chandelure. This made her laughed. "You're evil." "I try to be." Absol snickered. Chandelure perked up. "I hear footsteps! Quick, get down!" Chandelure pushed Absol down so they could hide on the roof.

The two peeked out from the roof when the kitchen door slowly opened. BANG! SPLOOSH! "Yes!" Absol shouted. But they both widened their eyes, when they heard a voice that was NOT Malik. "Ew, this is gross! Why? Why would anyone do this to me?!" Snover asked.

"Crap, now I feel bad." Absol muttered. "Poor guy." "We should help him." Chandelure suggested before the two heard another familiar voice. "SNOVER! Why are you in my kitchen aga- OH ARCEUS! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!" "Abort mission, Abort!" Absol shouted before jumping out of the roof, with Chandelure following him.

00000000000000

 **Snover:** Snover was covered in garbage, shaking. "Why? Why would someone booby trap the kitchen? IS SOMEONE OUT TO GET ME?!"

00000000000000

Vulpix sighed as she looked at the water in the lake. Ever since she made that deal with Weavile, she's been feeling more and more uneasy. Vulpix knew what thing was happening, trouble was coming.

00000000000000

Litten sighed, walking through the forest, quietly. A lot of things were happening to him at once.

First, while he was thrilled that him and Vulpix were together, she was for some reason been avoiding him. Was Vulpix just playing him, using him? He hoped not… he actually likes her a lot.

Second, his own teammates were acting strange around him. Gengar and Rufflet, who are his closest friends, seem to always find an excuse to everywhere he went. Were they watching him? And if so, then what for?

Litten had luckily managed to slip past the two, saying he had to go to the bathroom, but it couldn't wait so he had to go to the forest.

Meanwhile, Weavile was watching him going through some bushes. "Perfect." She said to herself. Weavile stepped out of the bushes and stood in front of Litten. "Hello there Litten."

"Hey Weavile." Litten said awkwardly, he was watching her carefully. "Do you want anything?" "Oh I just want to have a little chat, that's all." Weavile said calmly. "Yeah I would, but I really need some time for myself if you don't mind?" Litten said, sounding a little annoyed.

"But I really need to talk to you right now. And trust me, we will." Weavile said. Litten tensed as he saw Aggron, Type: Null, and Eelektross come out of the bushes as well. "So, you just want to talk." Litten asked, chuckling. "From what it looks like, you want to ambush me."

"Oh no it's not like that. We just ask of a deal for you." Weavile assured, trying to sound kind. "And what would that be exactly?" Litten asked, looking around his surroundings. " _Could I make a run for it?"_ Litten thought to himself. " _I could maybe take on Weavile, but the other three may be a problem. So long story short, I'm screwed."_

"Oh not much…" Weavile said. "All you have to do is to make your team lose the next challenge, and throw it yourself." Litten arched a brow at her. "Are you insane? Why would I do that? If you haven't notice, they'll get me voted off for that." "How you deal with your elimination is up to you." Weavile said, shaking her head.

"So let me get this straight?" Litten asked. "You think I'm gonna be stupid enough to agree with you on this?" Litten was thinking of something. " _What is she thinking? She's onto something if she wants me to do something so stupid."_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll do it." Aggron said. "And why do you think that is?" Litten asked. "Because, if our team loses, then we're going to vote off VULPIX." Weavile replied. She then looked at Litten. "Aw, what's wrong pussycat? Something touched your nerves?"

Litten was hissing. "Why Vulpix?" "We have our reasons." Weavile said dodging the question. Litten looked away. "Fine, but I have a couple of questions." "Go ahead." Weavile said, smiling. "I'm only one cat. I can't mess up the entire team and I'm pretty sure you know it. What if we still win?" Litten asked, hissing.

"Well, we're still going to try our best to win, so with your help, we should have a good chance of winning." Weavile assured, avoiding the question again. "Yeah whatever but still, what if we win, even after I mess up some of the other team members?" Litten asked.

Weavile sighed, pondering for a moment. "Well, if I do see you sabotaging your teammates and your team still wins, then I won't have Vulpix voted out. Fair?" "Fine." Litten hissed. "But don't think of tricking me, or you'll regret." "Wouldn't dream of it." Weavile cooed.

Litten just hissed again, before running off into the bushes. Type: Null smirked under his helmet. "Wow, that stupid cat has no idea what we're up to." "Oh no." Weavile snickered. "Well either way, this will work out in our favor."

Weavile turns to Eelektross and sees him distracted. "Eelektross, don't tell me you're thinking Greninja again?" Eelektross heard Weavile and shook his head. "Sorry there, I'm just still conflicted." Weavile shook her head. "Oh Arceus, you've got to get this under control. Greninja is a potential enemy that will be eliminated sooner or later."

Eelektross sighed. "I know I know, but still… I'm still attracted to her." Weavile sighed, but looked around. "Hey, where's Pyroar?" "She's said she couldn't make it today." Aggron replied. "But I told her what we're doing today so she wouldn't be clueless."

Weavile nodded. "Fine, I leave her out. But she'll have to help us our elimination if it comes to it." The three alliance members started as Roran's voice was now heard over the speakers. LADDIES! MEET ME IN THE AUDITORIUM FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Weavile looked up and smirked. "Let's go."

00000000000000

"Good day, laddies!" Roran said when the campers arrived. The campers noticed the stage was the same as last challenge except the PokeIdol sign was gone. Even the Loudred from before was still here.

"U-Um Roran, w-we already d-did a s-singing challenge." Elgyem said. "Oh really? I didn't know that. Maybe if SOMEONE didn't interrupt me." Roran growled, still smiling. Elgyem jumped back a little, but Snover calmed him down.

"But yes we have had a singing challenge, but you lucky laddies never had a DANCING challenge!" "Dancing?" Bisharp groaned. "That's right laddies!" Roran shouted. "And you know what's the best part is? We're going to pair you all up randomly! And who knows?! You may just may wind up with someone else on the other team!"

Aegislash raised his cloth-like arm. "Yes?" Roran asked. "What if two people who are on opposite teams win? Will both teams win or lose?" Roran gave a thoughtful pose. "Well, if that DOES happen, we'll explain what happens. But I doubt that would actually happen. Heh Heh." Roran snickered. "So, without any other interruptions, let's select the lucky names who will be dancing together."

"Wait wait… what if two guys get each other?" Eelektross asked. "Or two girls?" Larvesta added. "Oh don't you worry laddies. Just to make to more awkward for you all, we're going to make boy-girl pairs." Roran responded grinning.

"But there are more boys than girls!" Brionne pointed out. "Yeah so?" Roran asked sarcastically. "We'll just say the boys who won't get picked will get automatic immunity." "But that only means the all the girls can't get immunity." Larvesta protested. "Yes, you are correct." "But that's not fair!"

Roran just then snickered. "So let me get this straight? You're telling a biased as hell host, that something is not fair? Heh heh. That's really cute. So let's set you laddies up?"

Roran got a box and started picking names out of it. "First up is Larvesta and Elgyem." Both Pokemon looked at each other and smiled.

"Absol and Chandelure." "Oh thank Arceus." Absol said, grinning at Chandelure.

"Eelektross and Greninja." Eelektross's eye twitched and he face planted to the table, while Greninja was uttering some curses to herself.

"Kadabra and Weavile." Kadabra looked at Weavile and gave her a nod.

"Aegislash and Gardevoir." Gardevoir smiled at Aegislash, while he just saluted to her.

"Nidoqueen and Ferrothorn." The two both smiled at each other.

"Bisharp and Mienshao." Mienshao smiled at Bisharp, while he groaned and also face planted on the table.

"Litten and Vulpix." Rufflet and Gengar both frowned, while Litten avoided looking at people.

"Brionne and Glaceon." Brionne looked at the sleeping Glaceon and sighed.

"And lastly, Pyroar and Snover." Pyroar smiled at Snover, while he just laughed nervously. "Okay laddies… Go and figure out what you're doing for you dance!" Roran shouted. "Oh and by the way, Gengar, Rufflet, Type: Null, Aggron, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o, you guys are safe."

The six single guys cheered. "So come on now laddies… hustle now hustle!" The paired up campers ran off. Then Roran looked disgusted. "What in bloody hell is that smell?" "Sorry!" Snover yelled.

00000000000000

Brionne looked at the sleeping Glaceon and cleared her throat. "Glaceon, you can wake up now."

Glaceon groaned and opened his eyes. "Thank Arceus, I thought that crazy fox would never shut up." "I'm still surprised you can hear everything he said while sleeping." Brionne admitted.

Glaceon shrugged. "It takes practice." "So, do you know how to dance?" Bronne asked. Glaceon yawned as he got up, stretching. "I know some tricks, but not much." Brionne smiled brightly. "I can help if you want?" Glaceon yawned again. "You can try, but just to warn you. I'm a slow learner." "That's okay, we can start now then."

00000000000000

"So, what do you wanna do?" Pyroar asked. Snover looked away awkwardly. Pyroar saw this and looked concerned. "Are you okay Snover?" Pyroar asked. "Well… for one, I smell awful." Pyroar chuckled hearing that comment. "Don't worry about that. I smelled worse." "Yeah well… second, I hope Electrike doesn't get mad at me."

Pyroar smiled at him warmly. "Snover, I don't think she'll get mad. She's not that type of person to do that. I mean, it's not your fault you were paired up to dance someone else." Snover smiled. "Thanks." "No problem, now let's win this!" Pyroar urged.

00000000000000

"So… I guess we have to dance?" Eelektross asked awkwardly. "Yeah… I guess so." Greninja said. "Well… I don't really know how to dance. Do you?" Eelektross said. Greninja shook her head. "Not really." "Not surprising." "What's that suppose to mean?" Greninja growled.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Eelektross panicked, waving his arms in defense. "I just figured, since you're a ninja and all, that you don't have time to dance and all!" "Well what about you?" Greninja scowled. "I'm a freakin Eelektross! I'm still not used to these legs! Have the time I still float without anyone realizing it!"

Greninja sighed and calm down. "Let's just agree not to dance okay?" Eelektross sighed as well. "Yeah, I can do that."

00000000000000

Absol was pondering for awhile now pacing back and forth. "What are you thinking about Absol?" Chandelure asked. "I'm trying to find a way for us to dance." Absol responded.

He's been doing this for a few more seconds before something dawned on him. "I got it!" "What is it?" Absol got to Chandelure's ear and whispered something to her. Chandelure's eyes widened. "Absol, you truly are evil." "I try to be, well especially for Malik." They both laughed at Absol's comment.

00000000000000

"Oh come on Bisharp, it can't be that bad." Mienshao said, while Bisharp just groaned. "Of all challenges, it just had to be us… dancing." "What's wrong with that?" Mienshao asked. "We didn't have any problems not too long ago." "Mienshao, it's not that it's difficult, if we dance really well together, people may think we may be together and that will complicate things for us." Bisharp said.

Mienshao smiled. "Bisharp, we don't have to reveal anything. If we lasted this long without any suspicion, then I doubt it will happen now." Bisharp sighed. "I know, but still-" "Hey, let's worry about that later. For now, let's just practice okay?"

Bisharp looked at Mienshao and nodded. "Okay, we can do that. In fact, I believe I have a little dance for us to practice." "Oh really?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp nodded again. "Yes, now just follow my lead."

00000000000000

"S-So, d-do you know h-how to d-dance?" Elgyem asked, nervously. Larvesta giggled. "Of course I know how to dance. The question is do you?" "W-Well, I-I never had the chance t-to."

"What have you been doing in your free time?" "M-Mostly just reading, and g-getting smarter." Elgyem responded. "M-My parents s-said it getting smarter w-would help get a g-good life in the f-future." "Well we can fix that real quick." Larvesta said grinning "Just watch and learn."

00000000000000

While Kadabra was speaking, Weavile was too busy admiring her clever plan she came up with. When Kadabra continued to keep talking, he noticed her practically staring into space.

"Weavile, can you still hear me?" Kadabra asked. "Oh, w-what?" Weavile asked, shaking her head back to reality." Kadabra sighed, with slight annoyance. "I was explaining that I have some experience with some dancing techniques, but what I asked was that do you have any yourself?"

"Well yeah, I can dance a little bit," Weavile said. "But to be honest, I bet probably the only one on the other team that can dance well is Gardevoir." "I wouldn't underestimate them/" Kadabra warned, but Weavile just rolled her eyes. "Fine… shall we practice then?" "Yes."

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra face palmed and groaned. "It's bad enough that I'm being forcedto work with WEAVILE, but it looks like she has something else on her sleeve. In that case, I have to figure if this _plan_ of her's will affect my team or not."

00000000000000

Ferrothorn looked at Nidoqueen, nervously. "So, I don't know about you, but I can't really dance with these spiky appendages." Ferrothorn joked. Nidoqueen giggled. "Aw don't worry, I can help with that." Ferrothorn chuckled. "That would be nice."

00000000000000

Aegislash and Gardevoir were practicing their dancing. "I have to say Aegislash, you're not a bad dancer." Gardevoir complmemented. "Well, if you were me who gets a lot of free time back in the forest, you get to know a thing or to." Aegislash replied.

He twirled Gardevoir around before they started dancing again. "I personally think we'll do exceptional." Aegislash said, letting Gardevoir take the lead now. "All we have to do is to try to be careful not to slip up that's all."

00000000000000

Litten and Vulpix were sitting by each other. "Wow, I'm glad we got our practice before it was too late." Vulpix commented, sighing with relief. "I'm not a really good dancer."

Litten just nodded at her comment, still thinking about Weavile's threat. He had to choose to either find a way to let the Zealous Zekroms win, or lose Vulpix."

Meanwhile, Gengar and Rufflet were both watching him from the trees. "Yo, can you hear anything from here?" Gengar asked. Rufflet was having trouble trying to hear anything. "I can't hear anything, but I can see their lip movements. All Vulpix said was that she's not a very good dancer."

"So, nothing about Litten working for the other team." Gengar whispered. Rufflet shook his head. "Nope." "Hmm, maybe he really isn't working for the other team." Gengar thought. "Maybe it was just our imagination. I mean it just looks like Litten and Vulpix just have feelings for each other. And they are just partners for the challenge."

"Well, maybe they're not talking about it right now." Rufflet suggested. "Well then that means we'll just have to keep watching them. Litten is my friend." Gengar said, having his eyes focused on the two again. "So, what if he is on the other team?" Rufflet asked.

"Rufflet, we're his friends, that means we won't tell the others on our side." Gengar replied. "We'll just make him stop that's all. Besides, it's better if we catch him than if someone else does. That means he'll be voted off faster than a speeding Ninjask." Rufflet nodded in agreement, as he sets his eyes back at the two targets.

00000000000000

Roran, Malik, and Joey were sitting in the judge's booth, discussing about today's challenge. "Do I have to?" Malik asked. "Yes Malik, we all agreed that you can't pull what you did the last two times." Roran responded.

"You too Joey?" Joey nodded. "It's gotten to the point where I had to choose, and let's just say, people didn't like my answer." Malik sighed with annoyance. "But, I don't wanna." Roran glared at Malik. "Look, I don't give a damn if it's not fair. I had to deal with both Aero AND Scrafty. So don't give no $%#^ about it not being fair."

Malik growled. "Fine, I'll give the sickle bastard a fair score." Roran grinned as he got out Mr. Loud. "ALRIGHT LADDIES, IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE TO START!" Soon enough, all the participating campers and immune campers came to the stage.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon groaned. "This sucks. I couldn't sabotage any members of the opposite team. I could've took Elgyem out, but Larvesta was with him and she's on my team. I really didn't see Brionne and Glaceon as a threat, because Glaceon's Glaceons. I wasn't able to find Weavile and Kadabra, sneaky bastards. Eelektross and Greninja based on eyesight, aren't really the best dancers I guessed. And Pyroar's smart. She somehow found out I was following her and she led me to so many false routes. In the end, I wasn't my chance to sabotage anyone." Hydreigon sighs, heavily.

 **Pyroar:** "Phew, I finally lost my stalker, I wonder who was following me tho?" Pyroar gives a thoughtful pose.

00000000000000

"Alright laddies, who's just as excited as I am?" There was silence, while Malik was snickering. Roran just glared at him and sighed. "Anyways, the first pair for the dancing challenge are… Elgyem and Larvesta!" Elgyem and Larvesta got their way to the stage.

Elgyem and Larvesta were dressed in a Mexican getup. Elgyem nervously gave Loudred the music and it began to play some Mariachi music. The two started dancing to the rhythm shaking their hips left and right. Even Larvesta was wiggling left and right.

After a few minutes they were finished. Roran looked at them. "Well, I have to admit. That was pretty good. Don't you say Malik and Joey?" The two nodded in agreement. "But unfortunately, it wasn't really much to awe at. But I understand, with an alien that floats and and larva that can only… wiggle. So, we'll give you a 5 out of 10." Elgyem hugged Larvesta as the two left the stage.

Roran checked his list and hummed. "Let's see… it says here the next two are Ferrothorn and Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen grabbed Ferrothorn and dragged him around the stage in a playful manner.

While she was doing this, Ferrothorn was tapping his appendages on the floor. This swinging dance continued for a few more minutes until they stopped. "That was pretty amusing… I'll give it a 6 out of 10." Roran said. Malik grunted, but agreed. While Joey nodded, agreeing as well.

Both Ferrothorn and Nidoqueen smiled as they left the stage.

"Hey Roran, I have a question." Joey said. "Sure, lay it on me." "Do you plan on which Pokemon is next with that list, or do you just look at it to look professional?" Joey asked. Roran chuckled. "Can't I do both?" While Joey looked confused, Roran chuckled to himself and looked at his _list_.

"Right, the next two are Snover and Pyroar!" Snover and Pyroar entered the stage, ready to do their dance. When they started dancing, Snover was tap dancing, while Pyroar was swaying her hips and rocking her body back in forth in tune with the music.

Snover was doing good, but mostly everyone was dazed by Pyroar's performance. When the two stopped, Roran still looked dazed until Malik had to smack him upside on the head.

"V-Very good, you two." Roran stuttered. "What do you say you two?" Joey was dazed, but he wrote seven on a piece of paper with his psychic powers. "Malik?" Malik growled, but he wrote a 7 as well. "Welp that settles it. You two get a 7 out of 10. No argument there." Pyroar smiled as she led Snover out of the stage.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar smiled. "Sometimes, it's just too easy."

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir huffed. "I hardly call _that_ dancing."

00000000000000

"Well, I guess the next two are Weavile and Kadabra!" Roran shouted. When Weavile and Kadabra appeared on stage, Kadabra chose for them dance in an upbeat tango. The two were dancing nimbly across the stage. They were dancing well, but Kadabra noticed Weavile was lacking.

"What's happening with you?" Kadabra whispered. "Are you even trying?" "Yes I am." Weavile whispered back with annoyance. "Really? Why is it that I don't believe that? Try harder. You can't just expect us to win automatically." " _Oh you don't know the half of it."_ Weavile thought, laughing to herself internally.

After the performance was over, Roran gave them a 7.5 out of 10. It would have been higher, but Kadabra wasn't the only one who noticed Weavile's lack of participation. Kadabra had to resist the urge to give Weavile his scolding, but he knew he shouldn't do that. Messing the leader of Team Slash would be a BAD idea.

000000000000000

Next up was Eelektross and Greninja, but when they went up on stage, they both crossed their arms and looked at the judges. "Well?" Roran asked. "We're not dancing." Eelektross replied. "No further discussion about it." Greninja added.

Roran shrugged. "Alright, I'll give you a 2." "Why are you even giving them points in the first place?" Weavile asked, crossing her arms. "Because I'm the host, and whatever the host says, everything goes. You should know that be now." Roran replied, grinning. "Ok laddies! It's time for Aegislash and Gardevoir's turn!"

They both stepped onto the stage. Aegislash passed Loudred a piece of paper and he played a slow romantic song for them. Both Aegislash and Gardevoir were dancing, while floating above the stage. "You know," Roran whispered to Malik. "I'm wondering how worked out the whole no legs and floating trick with Aegislash."

Malik snickered at his comment. But however Roran said it, Aegislash was keeping up well with Gardevoir's graceful dancing. Meanwhile, Litten looked nervous, being behind the stage. He looked around and saw a stage light above.

Litten took the chance and quietly let out a ember, using just enough flame to scorch the light solowy. When the metal holding the light was melting. It was only a matter of time until until-.

CHASH!

"$%^&!" Roran and Absol both yelled. The light fell down and it Aegislash square in the head. A painful moan can be heard from the stage. Litten was able to slip out of the stage, while Weavile saw him. They both nodded, understanding each other.

But Weavile wasn't the only one who saw Litten, as pairs of purple eyes and two pairs of black eyes watched him in the distance.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon looked appalled. "Damn, I never imagined that furrball to be a sabotager. But why is he doing it to our team?"

00000000000000

While back on stage, Aegislash was rubbing his head, wincing in pain. "Arceus." He groaned. "I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning." "Arceus, are you okay? I swear that was an accident! I'm so sorry!" Roran shouted panicking.

Aegislash gave Roran a perceptive look. "Roran, I'm not going to sue you So stop acting like you actually care about my welfare." Roran sighed. "Don't be like that. Now don't be like that." Roran then picked up Aegislash and carried him on his shoulders. "I'm taking Aegislash here to the infirmary. I'll be right back."

Malik was meanwhile looking at the lights. "That's impossible, I could've sworn the lights were fine." "You know, I never expected Roran to care that much about someone else." Joey admitted.

Malik sighed. "Yeah, under that cocky attitude and high ego, Roran still has a big heart. He just doesn't show it as often as he did." Joey now arched a brow at him. "Just what happened that made him change into this?" Malik now glared at Joey. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

00000000000000

Roran led Aegislash to the infirmary and placed him on a bed. "There you go laddie, just rest here for today." Roran advised. Aegislash looked at Roran questionably. "I never expected you to carry me here. I guess I underestimated you."

Roran grinned. "I get that alot, now stay here while have myself some fun." Roran chuckled as he left the infirmary. Aegislash sighed as he closed his eye and got some rest.

00000000000000

Roran came back and got on the judge's booth. "Well now that I'm back, let's continue the challenge shall we?" Roran checks his list. "Next up, is Litten and Vulpix!" Both Litten and Vulpix came up on stage, but Litten need a plan fast if he needed his team to lose.

So he pretended to trip on his paws, twisting his ankle in the process and fell into Vulpix. "Dammit." Litten groaned. "This feels painful." Vulpix winced. "Arceus dammit, are you both alright?!" Roran shouted.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Litten said hissing in pain. "And I hurt all over." Vulpix said, letting out moans of pain. Roran sighed. "All right, for the fall, I'm gonna give you pity points for a 4 out of 10. Now go on. If you can still walk out that is."

When the two barely left Roran sighed and check his list again. "I swear challenge is going downhill fast." He said to himself. Meanwhile Hydreigon looked at Litten, doubtedly.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "And now he faded his own injury to not compete?! What the hell is going on?!"

00000000000000

Weavile sat next to Litten. "Good job Litten. Me and Kadabra are now in the lead. Your girlfriend should be fine." "Whatever, just make sure you hold your end of the bargain." Litten growled. "Okay, next up are Absol and Chandelure!" Roran shouted.

"Well, ready to go honey?" Absol asked. "Of course deary." Chandelure replied, winking at him. When they entered the stage they noticed Absol's legs had thin wires attached to Chandelure's limbs. The crowd was confused, until the music started playing. Chandelure started moving her limbs around and in turn, Absol's legs were dancing on the floor.

Most couldn't tell whether to be impressed by the show or to laugh at their silly dancing. Chandelure even made Absol do some flips. While Bisharp was watching the dance with Mienshao, He saw Hydreigon motion him over. Bisharp sighed. "Mienshao, I'll be back." Mienshao nodded. "Okay." Bisharp went to Hydreigon. "What is it Hydreigon?"

Hydreigon snickered. "I have some valuable information about our friend Litten." Bisharp arched his brow at him. "Litten? What about him?" "Well, while I was looking for a last attempt to sabotage the other team, I saw Litten melting the lights, causing the accident. In turn, taking out one of our chances to win." Bisharp looks puzzled. "Really?" "Yep, and I could tell that he was also faking his fall, he's trying to sabotage US!"

Bisharp pondered. "Why would he be doing this." Hydreigon shrugged. "Beat's me, but I did saw him with Weavile after his little _accident_. Bisharp thought for a moment and nodded. "This is information that could be valuable useful for us. Good job Hydreigon." Hydreigon snickered and saluted to Bisharp. "I am to please captain."

When the song ended, the two got a mixed reaction of either applause or some laughter. Roran was chuckling as well, but applauded. "That was hilarious, but really good!" "That was very amusing." Joey commented.

Malik growled. "That was… somewhat amusing." Absol snickered, seeing Malik flustered. "I think it's safe to say you guys get a 7 out of 10, but sadly not enough to trump Weavile and Kadabra's score. Weavile grinned when she heard that, while Hydreigon growled.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Yeah, no thanks to our backstabbing CAT!"

00000000000000

"Okay, next up are Glaceon and Brionne!" Roran shouted. Brionne came to the stage, carrying Glaceon with her. Roran snickered. "Um excuse me, but I'm pretty sure Glaceon needs to be awake to dance."

"Oh just wait and see." Brionne said before some classic music started playing. She started tapping on the floor, while clapping at the same time. At that moment Glaceon got and started dancing to the music. Almost everyone looked impressed until they saw something unbelievable.

Glaceon was dancing, but his eyes were still closed. And it seems like he was still snoring. "Is he…" Roran said in disbelief. "Is he sleep-dancing?" "I think he is." Malik responded, also looking shocked.

"Is even physically possible?" Joey asked. "I guess it is now." Roran responded. When they stopped dancing the three applauded, along with some of the other Pokemon. "Well I have to say, that was a good show." Roran applauded. "Arceus, that was impressive." Malik added. "How did you do it?" Joey asked.

Brionne woke Glaceon up and he yawned. "It just takes lots of practice." "Well with that show I'll give you a 8 out of 10. I think all three of us can agree with that." Roran said as the other two nodded in agreement.

Weavile huffed. While it was annoying she didn't win, at least her team are. Bisharp looked focused. He knew he was his team's last hope of winning.

"And lastly, we have Bisharp and Mienshao!" Roran shouted. Mienshao looks at Bisharp. "You ready Bisharp?" Bisharp groaned. "I might as well be." The two got on stage and Bisharp passed Loudred the requested music. "Let's just get this over with." Bisharp groaned. "Aw come on, it can't be that bad." Mienshao whispered.

The slow music started playing and the two began a fast waltz. The two were in sync, gracefully dancing across the stage, as if gliding at high speeds. Roran and the others were in absolute shock at what's going on right now. Even Weavile was shocked at their performance.

Bisharp twirled Mienshao around and finally dropped in for the dip. When they finished they received a loud applause from almost everyone. Roran stood up as he was clapping as well. "Brave you two, bravo!" Joey was also clapping, with Malik just light clapping as well. "Well I'm not gonna say anything, but just that it's obvious you two won!"

The Respected Reshirams cheered, finally winning another challenge again. Bisharp looked at Mienshao and nodded. "That was adequate work Mienshao." Mienshao smiled. "And you did well Bisharp."

"That means the Zealous Zekroms get to have their family meeting to the campfire ceremony. See ya there laddies." Roran said, snickering. As the Zealous Zekroms started leaving Litten walked by Weavile. "Keep your side of the bargain." He hissed. Weavile looked offended. "Of course I will."

00000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms met to their familiar meeting at the campfire. They were all tensed, waiting to see who's going to be eliminated.

"Well laddies, I have to say I was quite impressed with some of your dancing skills, Glaceon especially." Roran admitted. Glaceon perked up, hearing his name, but went back into sleep.

"But I have to say, your numbers are really dropping, and I mean DROPPING." Roran snickered. "Yeah yeah, we get it." Aggron said, annoyed. Roran rolled his eyes. "Well then, let's get this ceremony over with then. "First up are Type: Null and sigh, Aggron." They both grinned as their Pokeblocks were thrown to them.

"Next are the wonder pair, Glaceon and Brionne." Brionne smiled and gave Glaceon his block. " Pyroar, and Snover… surprisingly Eelektross and Greninja… Elgyem." "Kadabra, you have one vote again." Kadabra growled, starting to get annoyed of having one vote, but took his block anyways.

It was now down to Weavile and Vulpix. "Vulpix, you like Eelektross and Greninja didn't even participate. Due to your injuries, but will it be your own downfall? And Weavile, I don't know. Some people just don't like you I guess." Weavile shrugged. "Now the last Pokeblock goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

… Weavile." Vulpix sat up, looking like she would say something, but decided not to as Weavile got her Pokeblock. "Vulpix, it's time to go my friend." Roran says, waving her goodbye.

Weavile snickered. "So long, Vulpix." Vulpix glared at her. "Oh no Weavile, I'm not going down that easy." Vulpix ran up to Roran and took Mr. Loud. She then yelled into it. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! WEAVILE, PYROAR, AGGRON, TYPE: NULL, AND EELEKTROSS ARE IN AN ALLIANCE! TAKE THEM OUT BEFORE THEY MAKE IT TO THE MERGE!"

"You said WHAT?!" Greninja roared, now glaring at Eelektross. Eelektross looks worried. "Aw crap." "No!" Weavile shouted. "You broke our promise!" "And you did too," Vulpix retorted. "You'll be sorry, leaving me. Oh and Weavile, don't think your alliance will last forever. I'm betting here that someone in your alliance will be gone in maybe 4 challenges."

With that Vulpix went to the docks, but Litten surprisingly from the bushes hurst out and followed her. Weavile glared at them, but nodded to Eelektross who walked off, trying to avoid Greninja's glare.

00000000000000

"Vulpix, wait!" Litten shouted. "Please, don't say anything." Vulpix pleaded. "I already know what you had to do. Weavile told me about it. But please, tell your team before someone else does."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Litten said. "Hey," Litten started, nuzzling him. "Don't worry about it. I'll miss you." "Yeah, I will too." Vulpix gave Litten one last kiss before she hopped on the Lapras waving him goodbye. Litten sighed. "This sucks."

00000000000000

 **Vulpix:** "Well, I did pretty much saw this coming." "But it's just sad that WEAVILE of all Pokemon finally got me. But Litten, make sure you tell your team before it's too late. And please, remember me in this show. Please. Now if I had to choose, it would be either Litten of course, or anyone in my alliance. Go get them guys. Well, that's it for me. I'll see you all later."

00000000000000

Bisharp and Mienshao were sitting by Bisharp cabin, seeing the Respected Reshirams having a party in the other cabin.

"Bisharp, you wanna go join them?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp shook his head. "Please, I don't need to have ridiculous parties with them. I mean, that crazy ghost would always throw a party if we win or lose." Mienshao giggled. "Oh come on, I bet it'll be fun. I mean, we deserve it for winning us the challenge."

Bisharp sighed. "But… But I never…" Mienshao cocked her brow at him. "Yes?" "I never… been in one before." Mienshao gasped before smiling. "Bisharp, how can someone like you have never been in a party before?"

"It's because someone like me is not great at socializing. You know that." Mienshao sighed as she placed her head on Bisharp's shoulder. "Well how about this. You have to promise me the next one that happens, you have to be in one."

Bisharp looked down. "I don't know." "Hey, you don't have to be in it alone. I'll be with you to help." Bisharp sighed. "Fine… I promise." Mienshao giggled. "There, now was that so hard." "Yes." Mienshao giggled again, while giving Bisharp another hug.

Just then everyone heard what sounded like Vulpix shouting. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! WEAVILE, PYROAR, AGGRON, TYPE: NULL, AND EELEKTROSS ARE IN AN ALLIANCE! TAKE THEM OUT BEFORE THEY MAKE IT TO THE MERGE!" Mienshao looks shocked, while Bisharp just widened his eyes.

"Oh my, Weavile has that big of an alliance. What do you think Bisharp?" Bisharp said nothing as he did something he never did before. He grinned. "That is something else."

Bisharp then thought of something. "I… have to go. I'll see you later." Mienshao arched her brow at him. "Okay, I'll see ya." Bisharp got up and left to get Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, we need to talk, bring Kommo-o too."

Hydreigon looked at Bisharp and saw him grinning. "Oh god, you're grinning. You're never grinning. But, I'll do it." Bisharp nodded as he left to his usual meeting place.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp chuckled. "This is perfect, just perfect. On one hand, a big alliance is forming and I have the perfect plan for them later on. And on the other hand, Litten seems to be in trouble sabotaging our team. This just brews my perfect plan. WITH THIS I WILL WIN THE MILLION POKEDOLLARS! Bisharp then started laughing maniacally, before returning to his solemn position. "It only takes time. That's all I need."

00000000000000

Litten knew there was a party going on in the Respected Reshiram's Boy Cabin. When Litten stepped in, getting ready for the party, he saw everyone watching a T.V.

"Hey guys. Perfect timing. I need to tell you all something." Litten said, looking at everyone. "Wait, what's going on?" None of them answered, but just looked at Litten. "Well," he asked, confused.

Gengar walked up to him and led him to the T.V. "We found a video on the doorstep." Gengar responded, rewinding the video and then hit play. Litten stared in absolute horror. He saw him and Weavile making their deal. He saw Aggron and Type: Null too, which meant that Eelektross must have taped it. He didn't even realize Eelektross was there too. He just saw Weavile, Type: Null, and Aggron. Now it all makes sense.

"Well, Litten?" Nidoqueen started, surprisingly sounding cold. "Would you like to tell us about this." Litten was still staring at the video. Now he realized something. Weavile never intended to keep her word.

She had gotten rid of Vulpix and now he was next. Litten felt pissed, so had never felt this mad before. He pushed his way through his team and out the cabin door. When he came out, he saw Weavile laughing with all her alliance friends.

"YOU ICE QUEEN BITCH!" Litten yelled, making a run towards Weavile. But he was cut short when Type: Null came in front of him and smack him away with his helmet. Litten bounced back and tried again, but Aggron swatted him away with is arm. "You lied to me! You used me to bitch!" Litten hissed. Litten looked furious.

Gengar and Rufflet came out of the cabin running beside him. "You're not wrong." Weavile snickered in triumph. "Your sorry excuse of a bitch girlfriend may have revealed my alliance, but I've got what I wanted. And the best part is is that you and your bitch girlfriend are going home. Just wait and see. Ha ha." Weavile laughed.

Litten hissed and tried to pounce Weavile again, but Gengar and Rufflet restrained him. "Calm down, man!" Gengar shouted. "I'm gonna kill her!" Litten threatened. "Oh and you know what the best part is? I told her everything after she got voted off." Weavile said, grinning evilly. "She was so devastated. You were gonna go bye bye for her sake. And you didn't even save her! I used the both of you and it's just so hilarious!"

Litten hissed. All he cared about was scratching Weavile's eyes out. "That's not cool." Rufflet said. "You're such a jerk." "Oh just buzz off, birdbrain." Weavile rubbed off. "Maybe you should prepare for the next challenge. But saying it now, I don't think it matters because we all know who's going home next."

Litten was glaring at Weavile. "This isn't over." Weavile chuckled. "You're right. It isn't until either you're gone, or until the fat female Pokemon sings, but Vulpix is already gone so she can't sing for us." Weavile said going back into her cabin.

Litten hissed and shook Gengar and Rufflet off of him. "I… we only thought that Vulpix was just using you." Gengar said. "Me and Rufflet didn't know that… Litten… I'm so sorry, dude." "Yeah," Litten grunted. "I know that… but either way, I'm screwed every day till Sunday."

He started walking back to his cabin, where the Respected Reshiram were at. The rest didn't know, but he didn't care. He was too ashamed to care. Litten only hoped that nothing worse could happen.

But as he was about to go into his cabin, Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o were in front of him.

Litten sighed. "What do you guys want. I'm not in the mood." "Hey now don't be like that." Hydreigon snickered "We only want to help." "We know of what you did today." Bisharp said. Litten looked afraid. "Great, not you too." "But we aren't mad." Kommo-o pitched in. "Really?" Litten asked shocked.

"Yes, we all know that Weavile just played you. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Bisharp responded. "And we just wanted you to know, that we're with you one hundred percent of the way." Litten gave a small smile. "Wow, thanks guys." "Hey,"

Bisharp placed a hand on Litten. "We're alliance members after all. We have to look out for each other." Litten nodded as he went into his cabin. Hydreigon snickered. "You think he'll know?"

Bisharp shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about it. In the end, he'll help us in our plan to win." "I feel sorry for the poor cat." Kommo-o said. "I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be arlight when the dust settles.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "This is perfect. I have Litten trusting me and my alliance more than ever. Now all I have to do is save him a couple of times and I'll have his full loyalty. And in time, when I don't need him anymore, I'll just settle him aside. After all, all that matters is the million Pokedollars."

 **Kommo-o:** "This isn't right. I never signed up for something like this. I need to fix this quick. Or the poor cat will suffer for an evil crime. Sorry Bisharp, but honor comes first.  
00000000000000

Litten got on his bed and sighed. The whole team may not trust him anymore, but at least he has people that looks out for him. Knowing that, he looks relieved as he goes to sleep.

00000000000000

Roran was snickering on the docks. "Wow, I mean wow. I can't believe what happened today. The Respected Reshirams actually won again, Litten got screwed by Weavile and her alliance, and Bisharp ACTUALLY SMILED! What the hell?!" Roran clears his throat. "I'm sorry, but today was very eventful. But sadly, the poor Vulpix had to be eliminated in the grand schemes of Weavile and her alliance. But what will happen next? Will Litten be eliminated next? What challenge will give the laddies next, knowing the singing and dancing challenge are already down the drain? And what does Bisharp have in store for him and Weavile?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Well that was something else wasn't it?**

 **Sadly, the cute little Vulpix had to go. THANKS WEAVILE FOR BEING A BITCH! *He coughs to calm down.***

 **So Weavile got everyone to vote fore Vulpix because she of are injury if you were wondering. But at least Vulpix pulled out her trump card before she left. Good for her.**

 **Poor poor Bisharp. Will he ever be change, or will he always be a heartless robot who's only goal is to win. We just can't know with that Pokemon.**

 **And Litten is definitely screwed! I wonder how he'll get out of this mess?**

 **With that laddies, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Vulpix: Hey guys! If you review, I promise I'll burn Weavile.**


	14. Chapter 13:Tag Your I- BOOM!

**Hello there laddies!**

 **I know this is a lot quicker than usual, but I had some extra time to finish two at genearally the same time.**

 **Don't worry, it is not rushed. This chapter is aged to perfection!**

 **I wanted to do this as a thank you to our great man. MLKJ. And also I wanted to do this to say sorry for... other things that I can't say right now.**

 **But forget about that, let's just enjoy the story shall we?**

 **I think you'll like this one.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13

Roran was at the dock carefully carrying a red piece of paper in his hand. "Easy now, don't screw this up." He puts the red piece of paper in a box and closes it. "There we go." Roran then looks at the camera and grins. "Hello there laddies, and welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had the laddies pair up and dance their heart out in a dancing challenge. Some were astounding, while some didn't even try. But I'm not gonna point any fingers here *coughs* Eelektross *coughs* Greninja *coughs*. But I digress, in the end it was Bisharp and Mienshao with their wonderful dancing that took the win for the Respected Reshirams. And Litten got screwed thanks to Weavile and her team. I mean that poor cat got destroyed seeing Vulpix gone, betraying his team." He looks at the camera and grins sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I'm sure the little furball is fine. But what will happen next? Will Litten recover from his betrayal? Will Weavile keep on her assault on him? What was inside this box?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Eelektross woke up from his bed and left his cabin. He felt like he was having a good day until- "Eelektross!"

Eelektross panicked and turned around seeing an angry Greninja. "Oh… hey Greninja… H-How are you doing." "Oh I'm doing just fine." Greninja growled. "I just realized that the person I could ever think as an actual friend turns out to be in a &*%$ING ALLIANCE! CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME THAT?!"

Eelektross was shaking in fear. "Oh… you heard that?" "EELEKTROSS! EVERYONE HEARD THAT!" "Oh… well-" "EELEKTROSS! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS! Or something more." Greninja muttered the last part.

"Greninja, could let me explain?" "NO, I'M DONE WITH YOU! FOR ALL I CARE, YOU CAN GO BURN IN HELL!" With that Greninja stormed away while still glaring at Eelektross. Eelektross sighed.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "What have I done."

00000000000000

Pyroar was sitting on the steps of her cabin waiting for someone. "Come on, where is he?" She then saw Absol coming. "Absol! I thought you would never come!"

Pyroar then saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong?" "Pyroar, I know about your alliance." Pyroar looked a little sad. "Absol, please-" "Pyroar, has these meetings just for you to get to us because of your alliance." "No, Absol wait. I can explain." "Pyroar, I don't think we should keep meeting like this."

Pyroar sighed. "Fine if you want. But, please let me-" But she didn't finish as Absol left Pyroar to herself. Pyroar sighed.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar sighed. "What have I done."

00000000000000

Bisharp was writing in his book by his cabin. "Ah yes, when the challenge starts I'll ask her about the deal. And with Litten's loyalty, I should be able to last through the merge and so on. This plan is perfect."

He was writing some more plans until he looked up and saw Mienshao approaching him. "And here we go." Bisharp groaned. "Hey Bisharp." Mienshao greeted. Bisharp nodded. "Mienshao."

"What are you writing there?" Mienshao asked. "Not much." Bisharp lied. Mienshao smiled and sat next to him. "Oh come on now. You can tell me." Bisharp sighed. "If you must know, I'm writing strategies on how to win."

"Oh, can I see." "You don't need to know the details. Just know it will be effective immediately." "Okay." Mienshao said. "You know, I feel sorry for Litten. Even after what he's done."

Bisharp sighed. "Yeah. In fact, I think he was blackmailed." "Blackmailed! By who?" Mienshao asked. "Weavile and her alliance." "Oh, that's not right." "No, it's not. That's why I'm gonna help him."

Mienshao smiled. "You're so sweet." Bisharp sighed. "It's the least I can do." Mienshao then rested her head on his shoulder as he keeps writing in his book.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Mienshao is… an anomaly. Sometimes, I can control her and make sure she doesn't disturb my plans. But on the other hand, she can sometimes make me distracted and I can't focus 100%. Either way, she has proven to be a valuable asset. I may even keep her for the finals." Bisharp then glares at the camera. "Don't look at me like that!"

00000000000000

Litten groggily got to the kitchen and sat on the Respected Reshiram's table. " _Yawn_ , sup guys. What's for breakfast?" Litten asked. Litten got no response from anyone. They've been like this for a while now.

Litten sighed. "Come on guys, I said sorry like a million times now." "Yeah yeah, but how can we trust you after last time?" Larvesta asked, glaring at the fire cat.

Litten looked flustered. "Look, if you just let me explain-" "Look, we get it… You were just helping your girlfriend's team. But now that she's gone, you want to get back our trust." Nidoqueen said.

"No!" Litten panicked. "That's not what really happened! Look, Weavile-" Weavile groaned. "Hey cat, stop trying to blame other people for your own screwups." Weavile called out.

Litten tried looking for Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o, but they weren't here yet. He then looked to Gengar and Rufflet for assistance, but they just looked away just eating their food. Litten sighed. He already knew it. In the end, he was just screwed.

00000000000000

 **Ferrothorn:** Ferrothorn sighed. "I feel sorry for Litten, but I don't know if I should vote him out or not?" Ferrothorn sighs. "Whis is getting complicated. Fast."

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta huffed. "What a jerk to pull something like that."

 **Weavile:** Weavile laughed. "I can't believe how easy this is. I eliminated Vulpix, got Litten's team to hate him, and I'm not even suspected of anything." Weavile sighed, blissfully. "Sorry Litten, but you're stupid love got the better of you."

00000000000000

"Good morning laddies!" Roran shouted, entering the cafeteria. "How is everyone doing today?" There were some chattering from the Zealous Zekroms while some annoyed mutterings on the Respected Reshiram's side.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Everyone's still pissed at Litten for what he did." Roran cackled. "Oh come on!" Litten complained.

"Anyways," Roran started, changing the subject. "It's time for today's challenge. Now if all would follow me, that would be great." "Oh boy, I can't wait for another exciting challenge." Type: Null said sarcastically.

Roran gathered everyone up at the campfire ceremony. "So lovely laddies, have you ever played the good ole reliable game of tag when you were young" Roran asked. Hydreigon huffed. "Of course dumbass. How old do you expect we are?"

"Well I don't know Mr. I'm afraid of Slurpuffs. Why don't you tell me." Roran asked, cockily. Hydreigon grunted, but said nothing else. "Well I guess it's safe to assume that it's a yes then. Now do you see this card here?" Roran asked, holding a red piece of paper.

"I recognize that card." Aegislash said. "That's what used to be a Red Card." "Correct Aegislash! For that, you get automatic immunity!" "Really?" Aegislash asked.

"Haha… no." Roran remarked. "Now Aegislash is correct. This is indeed a Red Card. Now can anyone tell me what a Red Card does?" "Red Cards back in their time were items in battle that forces opposing Pokemon to switch out upon contact." Kadabra answered, sounding bored. "Correct Kadabra, for that you get automatic immunity!"

"Are you being serious this time, or are just screwing with me like Aegislash?" Kadabra asked. Roran cackled. "I'll let you figure that out. Now yes, that may be what Red Cards may have done, but these have been modified."

"Modified? How?" Bisharp asked. Roran grinned. "I was hoping you would ask that. Oh Malik." Roran sang. Malik groaned. "Why does it have to be me?" "Because why not right?" Roran said before slapping the card on Malik's back. "Oh Arceus dammit" Malik said before-

BOOM!

An explosion happened on Malik's back, causing him to be left unconscious. Everyone's jaws dropped, but Absol who started laughing hysterically at Malik's pain.

"That is what happens when the Red Cards _tag_ you." Roran said, grinning. "A-Are those even s-safe?" Elgyem asked in fear. Roran chuckled. "Don't worry, my dear alien friend. These babies only cause a painless explosion. Just enough to leave you unconscious. They won't kill you or anything."

"How do you know? Have you even tested them yet?" Pyroar asked. Roran cackled some more. "You're looking at the first test subject right there." Roran replied, pointing at the knocked out Infernape. Everyone now grew scared.

"Now these Red Cards are specifically designed to incapacitate any Pokemon of any size. For instance this card can take out a Weedle while at the same time take out a Rhyperior. So no matter how big you are or how small, you're gonna knocked out the same way. Including you Aggron."

Aggron gulped when he heard that last part. "Now this is how the game works." Roran started. "You all will be given this modified Red Cards. You then will find Pokemon on the opposing team and slap the Cards on their bodies. And we all know what happens after that." Roran said pointing at the still knocked out Infernape.

"Now after them been… _put to sleep_ , Joey here will transport them back here and wait for the challenge to be over. Whichever teammate last, win their team the challenge." "So in this tag we're the attackers, but at the same time the victims?" Kommo-o asked.

"That's correct Kommo-o." Roran replied. "Oh, and in this challenge, no flying or floating. That would be just unfair for everyone else." All the ghost and Hydreigon groaned hearing this.

"Now let's see here you have-" Roran said, looking at his non-existent watch. "Ten minutes to get ready. AFTER THAT THE GAME IS ON! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO, GO, GO!" Roran shouted. All the campers panicked and left while also getting their Red Cards.

Malik groaned as he finally got up, rubbing his back. "Oh hey Malik, are you doing okay?" Roran asked, grinning. Malik just glared at him and just slapped a Red Card on Roran. Roran sighed. "Arceus dammit."

BOOM!

00000000000000

Glaceon was hiding in some bushes, while Elgyem was out in the open. "G-Glaceon, c-can you tell me a-again w-why I'm the b-bait again?" Elgyem asked. "Trust me my little green pal." Glaceon drawled "You will be fine as long as I'm around."

An air horn was then heard in the distance. That must mean the challenge has started. "Get ready Elgyem, this is where it get's… interesting."

Soon later, Hydreigon was slithering on the ground. Without his wings, it proved to be troublesome for the hydra to travel about. Hydreigon grunted. "This is so annoying. Why the hell does Roran have to have his stupid rules?"

Just then, Hydreigon heard whimpering and followed the noise to find Elgyem in the open. Hydreigon snickered. "Perfect."

Elgyem turned around and saw Hydreigon slithering towards him. Elgyem shivers. "P-Please don't h-hurt me." Hydreigon snickers. "Oh come on, this is just too easy."

But before Hydreigon knew it, a rock was thrown at him, hitting the brutal Pokemon in the eye. "Aw, dammit! What the hell happened?!" In a moment, Glaceon came out of the bushes and tagged the temporary blind Pokemon with the Red Card. "Tag." Glaceon said before-

BOOM!

Hydreigon felt the explosion, but couldn't do anything else as he was knocked out.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was still rubbing his eye. "Arceus dammit. I didn't know that sleeping fox had it in him. Agh, Dammit! He's gonna pay for that!"

 **Elgyem:** "G-Glaceon has b-been helping me with c-challenges r-recently. I-If S-Snover's n-not around, t-then Glaceon is t-there to h-help m-me. A-And h-he's surprisingly really s-smart. H-He's just too b-bored to do a-anything.

00000000000000

As Hydreigon was teleported away, Elgyem sighed. "O-Oh man, t-thanks for the s-save G-Glaceon." "Anytime." Glaceon drawled. "Now, we're gonna do it again." Elgyem panicked. "W-Wait a-again?!"

"Well of course, we have to trick them somehow. And you're just the prime candidate for the job." Glaceon drawled as he hid in another bush. Elgyem sighed. "W-Why must it a-always be m-me? I-I wonder where S-Snover is by n-now?"

00000000000000

Snover was happily eating in the cafeteria. "Oh man, thank Arceus no one is here. That means I get all the food." Snover then chowed down on the chocolate ice cream.

00000000000000

Meanwhile somewhere else, Pyroar was walking in the forest. "Let's see. If I was a Pokemon, where would I be hiding?" Pyroar asked to herself. Just then, she heard some shaking in some bushes. "Well that was quick." She commented.

She went to the bushes to find nothing. "What the?" But just then Pyroar looked behind her and saw Larvesta swinging down to her with her string shot. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU PYROAR!" Larvesta shouted.

Pyroar looked surprised, but quickly grew a grin on her face. "Yep, that was really quick." She then fired a flamethrower at the string shot, causing it to set fire. "Ah crap." Larvesta said before falling to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." Larvesta then looked up at Pyroar. Larvesta sighed. "Just make it quick." "Don't worry I will." Pyroar assured before placing a Red Card on her.

BOOM!

00000000000000

Ferrothorn was searching for Weavile in the forest. He heard a surprised shriek from Nidoqueen and a explosion. Soon after, he heard cackling from what is assumed to be Weavile so that's who he's searching for.

"Now where did she go? She couldn't have gotten far from here." Suddenly Ferrothorn heard rustling from some bushes and stopped immediately. "NOW!" yelled a voice. Brionne appeared out of the voices ready to strike on Ferrothorn.

But before she could do anything else, Ferrothorn used his vines to pick her and and slap a Red Card on her. "Nice try there Brionne." Ferrothorn said. "Aw man, and I was close too." Brionne pouted.

BOOM!

Ferrothorn sighed. "I hope she didn't feel anything."

SLAP!

"Huh?" Ferrothorn asked looking around to see a Red Card on him and Weavile right there smirking. "Sorry there, guess you're just too slow." Weavile crooned. Ferrothorn sighed. "Aw man."

BOOM!

Weavile snickered. "I swear this is too easy." She said to herself. "I have to agree with you on that." Said an unknown voice. Weavile panicked and turned around. "Who's there?" Weavile asked.

Seconds later, Bisharp appeared, walking out of the bushes. "Bisharp? What the hell do you want?" "Ease yourself Weavile, for I come not to fight you, but to ask you of a proposition." Bisharp said.

Weavile arched her brow at her. "What do you mean by _proposition_?" "Weavile, it has been known recently that you are in an alliance." "Yeah, so what?" Weavile asked. "Well, what if I told you that I am also in an alliance?"

Weavile now looked interested. "Really now? Well I would say I'm not surprised, considering it's you of all people." "Yes, well the proposition I ask is simple. Since the merge is coming soon, how about we merge our alliance." "Merge our alliance? I like the sound of this. Keep going." Weavile said, smirking.

"With our alliances merged, all we will need is to persuade a couple of Pokemon here and there to get what we want. My alliance hasn't been discovered yet, so that part will be easy. And as time goes by, we will CRUSH the competition. We will control the votes, and we shall get rid of ANYONE who stands in our way! So what do you say Weavile?" Bisharp asked.

Weavile gives a thoughtful pose. "Just who exactly is in your alliance?" She asks. "It is composed of me, Kommo-o, Hydreigon, and Litten." Weavile scowls. "Litten? Ugh, you might as well call this whole thing off. I don't want anything to do with with that cat."

"Don't not worry about Litten. I have him in the palm of my hand. He doesn't even know about the deal we're making. But Kommo-o and Hydreigon are loyal. They'll go along with this."

Weavile grins. "I see. Well let's say I do agree. Where would the deal take place?" "After the ceremony. If you agree to this, you will meet us in the deep parts of the forest there." Bisharp replied.

"Hmm, okay then. I'll meet you there then. Now run along now. Because the next time we meet. It may involve some explosions ahead." Weavile said. Bisharp nods. "Of course." As Bisharp leaves, Weavile snickers. "Now this just got a lot more interesting."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile snickers. "This is perfect. With the merge, I can eliminate anyone who stands in my way. And when everyone else is gone, my alliance with the bigger numbers can just eliminate Bisharp out of the ball park. Bisharp just gave me a free pass to the million Pokedollars! Maybe I should thank him when this is all over."

 **Bisharp:** "This is perfect. With the merge, I can take care of all the other big threats. Like Kadabra, and Aegislash. And since Weavile's alliance is already discovered, her numbers will go down fast. Just enough for me to take her out when the time comes. Weavile just gave me a free pass to the million Pokedollars! Maybe I should thank her when this is all over."

00000000000000

Hydreigon, Larvesta, Nidoqueen, Brionne, and Ferrothorn were all sitting in the campfire area. They all sighed. "This isn't good." Larvesta murmured. "Are numbers are already going down fast." Hydreigon admitted.

"Well, if we do lose, we all know who to vote for then." Nidoqueen said, frowning. "Psst." Said a voice nearby. Nidoqueen turned around and saw in some bushes. "Litten?" Nidoqueen asked, sounding surprised. She then glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding here in these bushes." Litten whispered. "I'm waiting for the rest to come so I can surprise them." "Well, it seems fair that you want to win this challenge, since you want to stay a little longer." Larvesta said, glaring at Litten.

Litten sighed. "Come on guys, I-" "Save it for Pokemon that actually care." Larvesta interrupted. "Well at least I'm not out." Litten groaned. "Not yet anyways." Nidoqueen mumbled.

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking through the woods, making sure no one is around. He was suppose to follow Weavile and the others, but they all got separated and now Eelektross is by himself. He turned around from a tree, only to bump into Greninja.

"Ow, sorry." Eelektross said. "It's fine just watch wher-" Greninja said before looking at Eelektross. " _Ah crap"_ Eelektross thought to himself. But Greninja just glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tag you with the card now?" Greninja asked darkly.

"Because… I'm on the same team." Eelektross answered, nervously. "Correction, give me one reason that doesn't sound stupid why I can't just tag you now?" Greninja asked. "Greninja please, just let me explain."

"Oh for what?" Greninja asked sarcastically. "For I don't know, lying to my face the entire time, or maybe for being part of an ALLIANCE THAT CHOOSES WHO TO GO WHENEVER THEY PLEASE!" Greninja shouted.

Eelektross sighed. "Look Greninja, I know that I screwed up pretty badly." "More like you made your own deathwish." Greninja muttered. "And I may not fix our friendship, but I want you to know that I'm sorry… for everything. You may never see it, but I mean it. Now if you excuse me, I have to challenge to win."

Eelektross then left Greninja to herself. Greninja huffed.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "Who does that eel think he is? Does he think that one sorry is going to change anything." Greninja then looked sad. "Although, he did look like he meant it. Maybe I can-" Greninja shook herself. "Don't be stupid. He's in an alliance after all. He'll just vote you out whenever he wants to."

00000000000000

Type: Null groaned he didn't want to lose another challenge and he had already heard that Brionne is out. He was walking around the forest when his sensor picked up something.

Type: Null then fired a tri-attack at a direction hitting something hard. He went to the area and saw a hurt Rufflet groaning. "Ow." Rufflet groaned. Type: Null then walked to the bird and slapped a Red Card on him. They were far from over.

BOOM!

00000000000000

Back at the campfire area, the numbers started growing. Rufflet, Weavile, and Gardevoir were teleported to the area. Rufflet looked especially bruised. "What happened to you two?" Hydreigon asked.

"Weavile got me." Gardevoir sighed. "And I got pummeled by Type: Null." Rufflet groaned. "Serves you right." Weavile muttered. "So how did you get out Weavile?" Brionne asked. "Birdbrain here got me while I was distracted with Gardevoir." Weavile replied, angrily.

"Dammit, that means the only ones left are Absol, Chandelure, Kommo-o, Gengar, Mienshao, Bisharp, and Aegislash." Larvesta said. "That's still a lot when you think about it." Hydreigon pointed out.

"What about Litten?" Rufflet asked. "I'm sorry who? I only know a traitor. I never heard anyone called Litten." Larvesta said sarcastically. "Don't you think you're taking it a little too far?" Gardevoir asked. "Hmm, let me think about it." Larvesta takes a thoughtful pose. "No."

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** "I think Larvesta is taking it a little bit too far if you ask me. Yes Litten made a mistake, but you don't have to lay it on him every two minutes."

00000000000000

Bisharp was walking slowly through the forest, being careful of his surroundings. " _I've been hearing a lot of explosions lately. I wonder if Mienshao's alright?"_ Bisharp thought to himself.

He shook himself. " _Don't think about Mienshao. Focus on the task at hand. I'm sure she's fine."_ Bisharp then stopped. " _No, you've got to be kidding me."_ Bisharp thought to himself. " _Does she think that just because she's a ninja, she could get the jump on me?"_

Bisharp then continued walking pretending nothing happened while focusing on the faintest of sounds. Just then, Greninja jumped out of the bushes at very high speeds with a Red Card in her hand.

Greninja may be moving at astonishing speeds but to Bisharp, it was like he was in slow motion. He saw Greninja's movements like it was frame by frame and knew what action to take next. He barely dodged Greninja's attack, grab Greninja's Red Card, and slapped it on Greninja's back. Greninja was astonished. "What? How the-"

BOOM!

Bisharp scoffed. "That was easy." Bisharp then turns around and continued on his previous path. "Now for the rest of them."

00000000000000

BOOM!

Kommo-o felt the explosion and fell unconscious. Elgyem sighed with relief. "Glaceon, how many times do we have to do this?" Glaceon hummed. "Well, we took care of Hydreigon and Kommo-o. So that means the smart Pokemon may be left."

"W-What does t-that mean?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon yawned. "I think it's time to get some big fish Elgyem."

00000000000000

Bisharp was walking along the path until he saw a whimpering Elgyem. "What the? Why does this smell like a trap?" Bisharp asked himself. But he proceeded to Elgyem.

"Shouldn't you be running?" Bisharp asked. "W-What's the p-point? I-I've already lost a-all my c-cards. M-Might as well h-hit me." Bisharp shrugged and was about to tag Elgyem.

That was until he saw a rock thrown at him and he jumped back dodging the attack. "Show yourself! You thought you could get me?!" "Actually yes." Glaceon drawled as he walked out of the bushes.

Bisharp arched his brow at him. "Glaceon huh? I never expected you of all Pokemon to pull a trick like this." "Well it's very easy considering everyone here is sooo predictable." Glaceon said, yawning.

"Well some may be predictable, but not me." Bisharp said as he then rushed towards Glaceon. Glaceon yawned and barely dodged Bisharp's card. "Actually, yes you are." Glaceon drawled.

Bisharp arched his brow at him until he felt something slap on his leg. He looked down and saw Elgyem tagging a Red Card on him. "What?! But How?!" "Y-You were just t-too busy, that's a-all." Elgyem responded.

BOOM!

Bisharp cursed to himself before he fell on his knees then to the ground. "W-We did i-it! W-We took down B-Bisharp!" Elgyem said excitedly. Glaceon yawned. "That's great. Now let's get ready for the next one."

"O-Oh come o-on, can w-we at least t-take a rest f-first?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon shrugged. "I guess, we'll take five." Then Glaceon dropped on the ground, sleeping. But what the two didn't realize was that Mienshao was watching the entire thing. She left the area quickly trying to find someone for help.

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** "Elgyem I would say is a rather amusing person. He's not into all this drama, which is sooo boring. He's timid and tries his best to get past it. I respect that." Glaceon yawned. "But mostly everyone else is sooo boring. Their so predictable, it almost makes me want to sleep. In fact." He sits down and starts snoring away.

 **Mienshao:** "I can't believe it, they took down Bisharp like it was nothing. I need to get help fast."

00000000000000

Absol was walking around the forest looking for someone to get. "Where is everyone?" He asked himself. "How can I lose a Chandelier, a sword and shield, and someone who's ready for the ball? Arceus I'm bad at directions."

He then heard whimpering and investigated to find the source. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Absol called out. He walked some more to see Elgyem. "Hey there, you okay?" "O-Oh, I-I'm just f-fine." "ABSOL! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mienshao yelled, pulling Absol away from Elgyem.

"Mienshao, what are you doing?!" Absol shouted. But a few moments later Glaceon came out of the bushes. "Well this is somewhat interesting." Glaceon drawled. I guess we'll just do this the hard way." "You!" Absol growled. "Thanks Mienshao, I almost fell for Glaceon's tricks again."

"Again? He's done this before?" Mienshao asked. "That's not important right now. What's important is you gone." Glaceon drawled. "Mienshao, get ready. We're gonna strike them hard." Absol said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I've been waiting to give revenge to these two." Mienshao said making a fighting stance. Glaceon sighed. "Elgyem get ready. Things are gonna get loud." Elgyem shivered, but looked ready.

They stood there for a moment before Absol made the first move. He went for Glaceon trying to tag him here and there, but Glaceon just sidestepped with ease. Elgyem went for the offensive, but Mienshao just grabbed him and placed the Red Card on him. "Sorry Elgyem." Mienshao said before-

BOOM!

Glaceon perked up and saw Elgyem unconscious. Glaceon sighed with annoyance. "Well there goes him. Now things are gonna get boring." "Hey. Don't forget about me." Absol said pouncing towards him.

Glaceon sighed and sidestepped again, leaving Absol to hit the ground hard and wincing from the pain. He then went towards Mienshao in a short burst of speed. But since Glaceons were naturally slow, Mienshao saw it coming and tried to grab him.

Glaceon dodged and bit Mienshao's arm. Mienshao shrieked and tried to swat him away. Glaceon let go, but not before getting close enough and tagging Mienshao with a Red Card. Mienshao looked surprised. "How did you-"

BOOM!

Absol finally got up and saw Mienshao unconscious. Glaceon yawned. "Now you're next." Absol shook himself from the shock and took a fight stance. They were about to attack when suddenly.

SLAP!

Glaceon felt something on his back and was confused. "Wait, what just-"

BOOM!

Glaceon couldn't finish his words as he fell unconscious. Absol looked relieved. "Phew, thanks for the save. I could've been-" He didn't finish because he saw it was Pyroar who did it. "Pyroar? Why did you do that? Glaceon was on your team."

Pyroar grinned. "Because you were in trouble, and because you're my friend." Absol was a little shocked she said that, but shook it off. "But still, how can just throw that away? He was in your team, you're in an alli-"

"Absol, I maybe in an alliance, but I'm doing it to stay longer in this show. If I wasn't I wouldn't make friends like you." Absol sighed. "I don't know if I can trust you again." Pyroar frowned until she got an idea. "I know, just tag me." "What?!" Absol asked, flustered.

"Come on, if I let you tag me, will that make you feel better?" Absol thought about it. "I guess, but are you really gonna throw this away." Pyroar noded. "No one will know, except the two of us. I trust you to keep this a secret."

Absol smiled. "You're the best. You know that?" Pyroar smiled. "I try to be." It wasn't moments later until-

BOOM!

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Wow, I guess I can trust Pyroar. And hey, maybe she can give me info that will help us beat Weavile!"

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar bumped the air with her claw. "Yes! I got Absol to be friends with me again." Pyroar sighed with relief. "Now if I can just tell about something else." Pyroar chuckles. "Nah, that will never happen."

00000000000000

Aegislash was quietly resting in the forest with his sword body imbedded to the ground. Thanks to Roran, he wasn't to float so he was forced to lay in the ground and wait. He assumed Gardevoir was eliminated because he hear shrieking. And he couldn't find Absol or Chandelure so things wasn't going good.

Aegislash sighed and looked around. There was suddenly Aggron and Eelektross around him. "Hey Slash, you think you can make this easy for us and just placed the card on yourself?" Aggron asked.

"Sorry there." Aegislash replied. "But I have no intention to give up." "Well then. Eelektross let's get him." Aggron said. Eelektross and Aggron both charged at Aegislash.

Aegislash sighs and threw his shield at Eelektross. Eelektross didn't see it coming at got hit in the head with the shield. The shield ricochet and Aegislash grabbed the shield. He used the shield to block Aggron's attack.

Aegislash was struggling, but managed to slap a Red Card on the side of his head. "$#*&!" Aggron yelled before-

BOOM!

It was now him and Eelektross. Aegislash hopped over, repeatedly stabbing the ground to Eelektross as he starts getting up. Aegislash threw the shield again and hit Eelektross in the leg.

Eelektross winced from the pain as he got on one knee. Aegislash got his shield again and got close enough to slap a Red Card on Eelektross's back. "Sorry for the discomfort Eelektross." Aegislash said. Eelektross sighed. "It's fine. I'm kinda used to this by-"

BOOM!

00000000000000

Absol was running in the forest. He was following the sound of the explosions ahead. He was still running until he bumped into Chandelure. "Chandelure! There you are!" Absol said, excitedly. "Absol! I've been trying to find you. I'm so glad that-"

"Shh, get down!" Absol advised. The two quickly ducked under a bush and peeked out to see what's going on. Type: Null was walking around the forest until he stopped. He looked up and fired a Air Slash from his blade taking Gengar down. He tags a Red Card on Gengar and walks away as the explosion takes place.

BOOM!

Absol and Chandelure groaned. "Great, now Gengar's gone." Absol said. "Yeah, I'm surprised Type: Null knew where he was at." Chandelure admitted. "Indeed. Quite surprising." Kadabra said from behind.

"Yeah, I mean- wait, who's behind me?" Absol asked. Absol and Chandelure both turn around to see Kadabra sitting behind them, smirking. "Ohh, and I believe you have those cards on your back. My bad."

00000000000000

BOOM!

BOOM!

Aegislash heard explosions close by, including Kadabra's voice up ahead. Great, just great. He must have gotten Absol and Chandelure maybe. Maybe he could take Kadabra alone. He's only one person. Aegislash then widened his eye. "$%# ." He cursed. "Come on out Null, I know you're there." Aegislash said.

Just then Type: Null walked out of the bushes. "I have to say Slash, I didn't expect to have you hear me." Type: Null admitted. "Well to be honest, I didn't expect you to try to sneak me on me, considering you caused havoc on your way." Aegislash said, glaring at him.

Type: Null laughed, "Yeah, I kinda did that didn't I?" He was then lunging for Aegislash. Since Aegislash can't move much, he was forced to defend in one spot. Aegislash blocked Type: Null's lunge with his shield. Type: Null tried to tag him with a Red Card, but Aegislash knocked it out of his hands with his shield.

Aegislash then manage to whack Type: Null with his shield, pushing him back a bit. "Come on." Aegislash taunted. Type: Null growled, but not before he started running using a Flame Charge at him.

Aegislash managed to block the attack with his shield and set him ofcourse into a tree. "That's cheating!" Aegislash growled. "Roran never said this wasn't allowed." Type: Null said, grinning under his helmet. "In fact, I think he would encourage it."

Type: Null then used another Flame Charge, becoming faster than before. Aegislash instead of deflecting it, simply whacked Type: Null out of course with his shield causing him to hit the ground.

When Type: Null stood again, Kadabra appeared out of nowhere. "Need a hand?" Kadabra asked. Type: Null smirked, "Oh but of course." Aegislash groaned. "Just great, am I the last one?" Aegislash asked. "Yep." Type: Null replied.

"Dammit." Aegislash mumbled. Now, Kadabra teleported behind Aegislash, almost putting a Red Card on him. But Aegislash was ready and he elbowed Kadabra with his arm.

Type: Null saw this and used another Flame Charge on him. Aegislash turned around and blocked the Flame Charge head on. Kadabra got back up and saw Type: Null and Aegislash colliding. He took the opportunity and managed to slap the Red Card on Aegislash. Aegislash heard the slap and sighed. "Dammit."

BOOM!

00000000000000

"Look guys, will you please let me explain?" Litten pleaded. He was talking to the campers who were in the campfire area. "Oh I don't know, because you betrayed all of us maybe!" Absol growled. Litten sighed. "Please, just let tell my story." Chandelure sighed with annoyance. "Fine… just go."

Litten sighed. "Well… I fell in love with Vulpix. And Weavile told me that she was going to vote her off if I didn't do what she asked. But I swear, I NEVER worked for her. I swear on my pre evo life! Gengar and Rufflet can back me up on this one!" Nidoqueen turns to them. "Well? Is he telling the truth?" "He's right." Gengar said. "Weavile admitted to everything."

"Well… after that, I tried to make us lose, so Vulpix wouldn't be voted off. But since I failed obviously, Weavile only said that as long as she saw me try to mess you up, then she wouldn't vote off Vulpix. That's why I didn't do anything to the rest of you guys, so that we could win. But Vulpix would still be safe."

"But you already admitted to messing up Gardevoir and Aegislash." Nidoqueen pointed out. Litten sighed. "Yeah… Weavile wanted Gardevoir out for obvious reasons. But after that, Vulpix was still eliminated because Weavile lied about keeping her word… and really, I wanted you to eliminate me at first. But now, I'm begging you. Don't eliminate me."

"And why shouldn't we?" Nidoqueen asked, no longer mad. "Because I don't know if you got the memo, but I DESPISE Weavile! I hate her and almost everyone on her team. And now that she has nothing on me, I'm gonna go all out. For now on I'm gonna try twice as hard for everyone. I'm gonna prove that I'm loyal, and I'm also gonna kick Weavile's ass!"

Larvesta shook her head, but Absol and Nidoqueen were thinking. "Well, he has a point. His anger will be much helpful now." Absol pointed out. "I don't know," Nidoqueen doubted. "He still betrayed us." Litten sighed.

Suddenly Aegislash was teleported to the campfire. Gardevoir gasped. "Aegislash is here, which means-" "Which means we won." Type: Null said, coming out of the forest with Kadabra. "Not just yet." Litten mumbled, now hiding in the bushes. "We win!" Type: Null shouted. Kadabra laughed until he felt something slap him. "Huh? What the-"

BOOM!

Type: Null around shocked and saw Litten by an unconscious Kadabra. "Hey there Mr. Frankenstein." Litten said, cockily. Type: Null growled. "So, you're looking for a fight huh?" "Type: Null, get him!" Weavile shouted.

Type: Null was side-stepping around the cat. "I'm going to love watching you squirm." Type: Null said. "Bring it on you failed lab experiment." Litten taunted. Type: Null charged and tried to Slash him, but Litten jumped away with ease.

Litten then tried to get under him, but Type: Null whacked him with his tail. When Litten was down, Type: Null took the chance and trapped Litten in his claw. Type: Null used a Shadow Claw and struck down on the fire cat. Litten groaned in pain. "LITTEN!" Brionne shouted.

Type: Null laughed, darkly "Just accept it Litten, and take you loss with dignity." Litten snickreed. "I'm not done just yet." Litten then fired a Flamethrower on Type: Null's mask. Type: Null let Litten go to try to shake it off, but that was his mistake as Litten got under him and slapped him with a Red Card.

Type: Null widened his eyes in realization. "NO! ARCEUS DAMMI-

BOOM!

Litten saw the Chimera go down, signaling him out. "Dammit!" Weavile growled. Litten was chuckling. He did it. He actually won.

SLAP!

Litten froze, appalled. He looked back to see a Red Card on his back, along with Snover covered in ice cream as usual. "Wow, I came back from the cafeteria to actually get someone. I must be that good." Snover said, joyfully. Litten sighed. "$%^&!"

BOOM!

When Litten fell down, everyone stood there shocked. Snover laughed nervously. "Well, who else do I need to get?" "S-Snover, y-you did i-it!" Elgyem shouted. "Well laddie, I'd say I'm quite surprised." Roran said, coming out of his quarters.

"We all were watching the whole thing on camera and hell, even WE were surprised that someone like you would pull it off. Personally I voted against your team." Roran cackled. "But alas, you and the Zealous Zekroms won! And Respected Reshirams, it's time to have some fun tonight!"

When Litten woke up, he heard the news and sighed. "Well, time to get my things."

00000000000000

 **Larvesta:** "Bye bye litten."

 **Gengar:** "I know that everyone is still pissed at Litten, but I don't think I'm gonna vote for him.

 **Bisharp:** "I may have lost this battle, but the war is still on. It is now time to put the piece together."

00000000000000

The Respected Reshirams were at the campfire again. Only this time it's for the ceremony. They were impatiently waiting for Roran to start, but Roran knew this and read the votes slowly and carefully. But every time, he would either hide a smirk or a surprised look.

"Well laddies, I think it's time to get this started." Roran said. "First one up is… Aegislash." Aegislash got his block, while enjoying floating again. "Gengar." "YES!" Gengar shouted.

"Heh, I always love the excited ones." Roran chuckled. "Next up is Gardevoir, Absol, and Chandelure… Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o… Mienshao, Ferrothorn, and Nidoqueen." "Rufflet!" Rufflet was carried by Gengar, still injured from the challenge.

"Ah I see. We now have two lucky laddies left." Roran said, looking at Larvesta and Litten. "Bottom two huh?" Larvesta asked. But Litten just stood there, looking like he has nothing left.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "You know? For someone who might be leaving, Litten's really calm about this."

00000000000000

"Litten, you're here for obvious reasons, and Larvesta," Roran shrugged. "You're just here, but only ONE of you is staying on this island." Litten just sighed, looking down on the ground, while Larvesta looked a little worried. "And the last Pokeblock goes to…

…

…

…

…

...Litten." While Litten already got up and was about to leave, he heard his name called out and turned around surprised. "What?" Litten asked. "Wait, me?" Larvesta asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm shocked as well. What the hell is wrong with ya laddies? Anyways, Litten is staying." Roran chuckled. "Sorry there laddie, but Litten for some reason only got three votes." Larvesta sighed. "Well this sucks." "Yeah it does, sorry there laddie." Roran said as Larvesta started wiggling away towards the docks.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "While Litten did screw up, he is a much stronger competitor than Larvesta will ever be." Aegislash said.

 **Gengar:** "Larvesta was the first one caught. Unless she can pull a miracle and evolve into a Volcarona, she's pretty weak."

000000000000000

When Larvesta almost went on the Lapras, her name was called out. "L-LARVESTA!" Elgyem shouted, chasing her. Larvesta stopped and turned around. "Oh Elgyem, how did you get here." "I-I've heard a t-tip that you w-would be l-leaving." Elgyem replied.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol sighed. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

00000000000000

"Well their right. Sorry Elgyem." "B-But I'll m-miss you." Larvesta giggled. "Don't worry, I'll miss you too." She then kissed Elgyem's cheek, making him blush. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Larvesta said. Elgyem laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, w-well I-I'll see you l-later." Elgyem said.

Larvesta was about to leave until she just realized something. "$#%&! I need to get to him before I go!" Larvesta shouted. Elgyem looked confused. "W-What d-do you m-mean?" "Nevermind, just tell Roran that I'll be back!" With that, she wiggled away as fast as she could

00000000000000

Back at the campfire, everyone started leaving until- "GENGAR!" Larvesta shouted. Roran looked flustered. "Larvesta, I don't know if you got the memo, but elimination is elimination. You have to leave." "I know, just let me do one thing!" Larvesta said. "Well? What is it?" Gengar asked.

"Gengar, come closer. I need to tell you something!" Gengar shrugged and went down to knee level. Larvesta then whispered to him something only he could hear. When Larvesta finished, Gengar widened his eyes. "Wait, really?"

Larvesta nodded. "100 percent. Now I gotta go, see ya later." With that, Larvesta wiggled away to the Lapras and went away.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "I w-wonder w-what she needed to d-do?" Elgyem asked. He then shook his head. "I-It doesn't m-matter. I-I'm going to m-miss h-her, b-but I-I'll win i-it. I-I'll win it f-for h-her!" Elgyem said, raising his hand in the air.

 **Larvesta:** Larvesta sighed with relief. "That was too close. I almost screwed there. And back at the challenege. I guess I didn't last long enough for that alliance to work out for me. And I may have overreacted towards Litten and betraying us. But you can't change the past. And at least I made it pretty far. The only people I want to win are Elgyem, Brionne, and the rest of you in the alliance. I'm counting on you all. Oh, and one more thing. Roserade. if you're hearing this, I kept my promise. Well, see ya around everyone!"

 **Gengar:** Gengar's eyes were still wide. "Wow, if what Larvesta said was true…" Gengar then grinned, sheepishly. "Then this Gengar still got it! I can't wait to meet her after the show!"

00000000000000

"So, you decided to let me stay?" Litten asked shocked. Aegislash shrugged. "You may have had a light fall on me, but hey. Everyone makes mistakes."

"And you didn't mess up our team really." Chandelure added. She smiled reassuringly. "We're all willing to put it behind us is what Aegislash is saying. Sound good to you?" Litten smiled. "Yeah, thanks guys."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile frowned. "I was really surprised that Litten isn't gone. That was suppose to be a part of the plan. But if I just can get him eliminated before the merge, then I won't have someone who's out for me. And he's only one cat, it shouldn't be that hard."

00000000000000

Litten was walking towards Gengar and Rufflet when he saw Bisharp. Litten decided to talk to him for a moment. "Hey Bisharp." Bisharp looked down and saw Litten. "Greetings Litten, is there anything you like to say?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for being there when I needed it." Litten said, smiling. Bisharp nodded. "Of course, it's what alliance members do for each other." "Well, that's it. See ya later." Litten said. Bisharp nodded. "Of course." But when Litten left, Bisharp hid a smirk under his hand."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp cackled. "Litten trusts me completely. When I tell him to vote someone, he'll say which one? With him and the merge. I will win the million Pokedollars! I set all the pieces. Now it's time for the enemy to make their move."

00000000000000

Litten was now outside, sitting with Gengar and Rufflet. "Well this sucks." Litten muttered. "Why Litten?" Gengar asked. "You're still in. "But I still miss Vulpix." Litten admitted.

"And I have Weavile." "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hate her too." Rufflet admitted. "I bet she's caused a lot of eliminations in this show because of her alliance."

"You're right Rufflet." Gengar said. "We can't just let her do whatever she wants." Gengar then thought of something. "How about we form an alliance." "An, an alliance?" Litten asked, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, or maybe more of a team, because our one goal is to get Weavile eliminated." Gengar explained. "All we want is to get Weavile gone right?! We aren't gonna let her eliminate whoever she chooses."

"Um… I don't know." Litten doubted. "Come on, what do you have to lose?" Gengar asked. Litten thought about it and sighed. "Fine… I'll try it. But we only do this to get rid of Weavile." "Well you can count me in." Rufflet said. "Then it's settled." Gengar said. "Now we need a name… how about Team Flight. For we will take flight and sweep away our enemies."

"I like that." Litten said grinning. "Then here's to Team Flight." Gengar said, raising his glass as a toast. "Cheers for trying to get Weavile out of the game." "Oh Gengar, I almost forgot to ask. What did Larvesta tell you?" Rufflet asked.

Gengar grinned sheepishly. "That is for only me to know and for you to find." Rufflet looked at him questionably, but didn't say anything else.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten sighed. "Great, now I'm in two alliances. I don't know how I can juggle the two.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, deep in the dark parts of the forest, Team Slash and Team Night met. Bisharp and Weavile left temporarily to discuss the full terms of the merge while they left the others to themselves.

Hydreigon looked at Team Slash and smirked. Type: Null noticed this and growled. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I never expected you of all people to actually become a lapdog." Hydreigon snickered.

Type: Null growled some more. "You better watch your mouth. Or I'll call the Fairy police on you." But Hydreigon just snickered. "Oh that's cute. Our Frankenstein here is getting brave here. But watch out, I could've sworn I saw some fire nearby."

"Don't you hear that? It almost sounds like a Cutiefly is nearby. You want to watch out before it draining kisses you." This hit a nerve as Hydreigon starts growling. "Watch it punk. Before you do something you regret." "Hey!" Aggron shouted. "You keep messing with Null here and you'll see what happens next."

"I wouldn't advise violence." Kommo advised. "Don't worry, there won't be much to stop a moking hydra llike him." Aggron saidthreatened.

The four looked like they were about to attack until "ENOUGH!" Both Bisharp and Weavile yelled. They all obeyed and went to their sides. "Alright everyone. You may not like them, but you're gonna have to live with them." Weavile ordered.

"That goes for you two as well." Bisharp said to Hydreigon and Kommo-o. "Does that mean?" Hydreigon started. Bisharp nodded. "Yes, Weavile has agreed to the terms and we are now merged." Type: Null growled. "But Weavile, those idiots-" "Null, not now." Weavile said.

Type: Null didn't say anything else, but growled at Hydreigon. Hydreigon growled as well. "Bisharp, we don't need them we were fine with our own." Bisharp shook his head. "Look, when the merge happens we will all need each other. So I don't care if you don't like them. Deal with it."

Eelektross, Pyroar, and Kommo-o all nodded in agreement, while Type: Null and Hydreigon continued to glare at each other. "So Bisharp says that this merge won't take full effect until the teams merge, but you will all still be considered one." Weavile said.

"Remember, we will all need to use every advantage we can if we want our enemies gone." Bisharp said. "So Bisharp, do you have a name for this new alliance?" Weavile asked.

Bisharp nodded. "Yes, everyone! We will be called Team Mason! For we will forge our way to victory!" "I like that name." Pyroar said. Eelektross nodded. "Same." "I do not mind that name." Kommo-o said.

"So for now on, you're all together on this." Weavile ordered. "You can all go now." Bisharp said. As everyone was leaving and Type: Null and Hydreigon stopped glaring left as well, Weavile sighed. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"No, but I am glad that we started working together." Bisharp said holding his hand out to her. "Same here." Weavile said, smirking while shaking his hand with her claw.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null growled. "I hope Weavile knows what she's doing. I don't think I can stand that cocky dragon for long.

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon scowled. "The nerve of the Frankenstein. Bisharp, you better have made the wise choice doing this. Cause I'll rip that monster's helmet if he tries anything."

 **Weavile:** Weavile smirked. "I may not have gotten Litten out, but with this merge, he won't last long. And so won't anyone else that will stand in my way.

 **Bisharp:** "Finally, now I can take out all the big threats. Aegislash, Kadabra, Absol, and Glaceon too for taking me out. This merge has been the best thing that has happened yet." Bisharp then gets closer to the camera. "And I'm not even done yet."

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o shakes his head in disappointment. "Bisharp, this is a dark path you are going to. If someone doesn't help you, you will be lost forever."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, someone knock on a door. When it opened Kadabra was looking around. "Strange. I wonder who knocked?" He then looked down and saw a piece of paper on the ground.

Kadabra picked up the paper and started reading from it. After he finished reading it, his eyes widened with horror. "Oh no! If this is true, than I am in big trouble. I have to find someway to keep myself safe or I will be gone soon." Kadabra then hastily went back to the shack and closed the door.

00000000000000

Roran was at the docks putting the rest of the Red Cards in a box. "Easy now. Easy." When he put the last Card he looks at the camera and grins. "Well laddies, today has been something hasn't it. My experimental Red Cards actually work! I'm so glad today's test was a success. And that's not all that happened. Larvesta was eliminated instead of Litten because she was just weaker in comparison, even though Litten did screw up. At least she got to say something to Gengar before she left. Whatever the bloody hell that is. But hey, at least Litten has an alliance with Gengar and Rufflet, or two maybe." Roran said, cackling. "And Bisharp and Weavile's team made an alliance. That's not good for anyone. Also, what was on that paper that Kadabra read? It could be life changing for everyone." Roran shrugged. "Or not, who knows? But what will happen next? What kind of damage can this new alliance make? How long will Litten last? Will I use these Red Cards in the future." Roran cackles. "Probably." He then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Bloody hell I love that challenge. So many explosions. Remember kids, violence is always the answer to everything. But don't quote me on that. *But what Roran didn't realize was that someone in the crowd already quoted him***

 **And so Larvesta is gone, but not without doing one last thing. I'm pretty sure if you remember a little something a while ago, then this will be easy for you to figure out *wink* *wink*.**

 **So what will happen next? I'll let you figure that out.**

 **And again. Thank you MLKJ for all that you did. God bless ya laddie.**

 **And so, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Larvesta: Okay everyone! Let's go and review for the big guy!**


	15. Chapter 14:Malik is coming for ya

**Hello laddies, and welcome back to another chapter of Total Pokemon Island!**

 **Ya laddie, Roran is ready for more fun, more excitement. MORE VIOLENCE. *clears throat***

 **Anyways, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14

Roran was at the docks, holding what appeared to be a big water gun in his hands. "Oh, don't mind me. This is just something that'll be used for later." He then threw the gun somewhere and rubbed his hands from the dust. "Anyways, welcome back laddies to Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the wonderful test subjects play a simple game of tag with modified Red Cards that explode on contact." Roran shrugged. "Nothing too serious. But in the end when Litten thought he won, Snover came out of nowhere and won for the Zealous Zekroms. But surprisingly it wasn't Litten who was eliminated, it was Larvesta who got the boot. But the good news for Litten is he made an alliance with Gengar and Rufflet, but how will he juggle that with his already existent alliance with Bisharp and the others? And speaking of Bisharp, his team and Weavile's recently made a merge called Team Mason in hopes of eliminating everyone in their way. Wow a lot has happened hasn't it? But what will happen next? Will Litten be able to handle two alliances at once. What will be the first move for Team Mason? And what was the big water gun for?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Gengar sighed. "so, are you FINALLY gonna do it?" Ferrothorn looked horrified, looking himself in the mirror. He was carrying a bunch of tulips with his vines. "I don't know guys." Ferrothorn said. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Bro, her saying yes is like Litten liking Vulpix, it's bound to happen." Gengar assured. "But look at me. I'm literally made out of spikes. Will she like that?" Ferrothorn asked.

Gengar shrugged. "Well I don't know. I don't know how girls think." Rufflet. "Thanks Gengar, you're really helping. Gengar grinned sheepishly. "Well, we wouldn't be talking about this if the guy would ask her out already."

"Look, I will do it!" Ferrothorn said looking determined. He then got worried. "But… maybe in ten minutes." Gengar face palmed. "Great."

00000000000000

Brionne, Snover, Elgyem, and Glaceon were all in the mess hall eating their food. "I can't believe this happened." Brionne said sadly. "What do you mean?" Snover asked while eating his food, hungrily.

"I mean we've made our alliance recently and we've already lost two members. I wonder if anyone knows about our alliance?" Brionne asked herself. Glaceon yawned. "I highly doubt." "And why's that?" Brionne asked curiously.

"Because everyone else has bigger targets for more serious people on the island." Glaceon drawled. "Like Bisharp and Kadabra's intelligence, or Weavile's alliance. Pokemon like us aren't noticed so we aren't a threat to them. The only reason the two were eliminated was one Vulpix was with Litten and two, they didn't want Litten gone so they took out Larvesta instead."

Brionne thought about what Glaceon said. "That makes a lot of sense Glaceon." Glaceon shrugged. "That's what I think anyways." "Well then that means we'll just try our best to stay in this show then!" Brionne shouted, gaining her smile again.

"Yeah, count me in!" Snover said, eating his favourite ice cream. Glaceon rolled his eyes and just raised his right paw. "Yay." Brionne then noticed Elgyem was asleep. "Hey Glaceon, why is Elgyem sleeping?"

Glaceon looks over to the sleeping Elgyem."Oh him, he had a nightmare so I promised to watch over him incase the challenge starts." "Aww, that's sweet. You two must be good friends." Brionne said.

Glaceon shrugged. "I do what I can. Now if you excuse me I must take my hourly nap." With that Glaceon fell asleep with Elgyem. Brionne giggled at how funny they looked.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne giggles. "Those two looked so cute when they sleep. But Glaceon's right. If we have any chance to win this then we must stick together no matter what. Speaking of which, I've been trying to find Litten so he could join. But after everything's that happened, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Brionne sighed. "I hope he's okay. He's the last reminder of our family left."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon sighed. "I'm kind of getting use to Elgyem's little _pals_. Compared to the rest, their not sooo hard to handle with I guess. I just hope they can last a little longer when the dust settles. Would be ashame if it was just me. That would be sooo boring." Glaceon yawned before falling asleep again.

00000000000000

Litten sighed in his cabin. Since he's in two alliances now, it's going to be hard to juggle between the two. Just then Kommo entered the cabin and saw the worried Litten. "Greetings Litten, is there anything that's troubling you?" He asked.

Litten sighed. "Kommo-o, what would you do if you had to juggle between two things?" Litten asked. Kommo-o pondered. "Well, I would have to choose one or the either. Unless you are a good multi-tasker, now one Pokemon can handle two things at once."

Litten sighed. "I thought so. Thanks Kommo-o." Kommo-o nodded. "It is my pleasure."

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** "There is obviously something that is troubling Litten, but I believe that he can get through his obstacle just fine. Everyone has challenges that they can overcome.

 **Litten:** Litten sighed. "Choose one or the either? I hope I don't have to do that soon."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Kadabra was in his cabin. Looking at the letter over and over again.

" _Kadabra, watch out._

 _Bisharp, Kommo-o and Hydreigon are in an alliance. Litten is in it too, but he is completely innocent in this. He has no idea what's in store for him. But that is not the worst news. Bisharp is planning to merge his alliance with Weavile. Once the merge happens, they will merge and pick off anyone they choose. Be careful, you may be their first target._

 _Signed, Anonymous"_

Kadabra hummed thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "There are so many question in my head. First, who wrote this letter? There are a few possibilities, but that I can't be certain. What is important is if this is true, then what should I do? If I try to get on Weavile's side, then Bisharp would see right through me and I'll definitely get eliminated. I can't do this alone. There's no way."

Kadabra sighed. "There is only one option. I… I need help."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in his cabin, writing in his book again. " _Everything is going smoothly."_ Bisharp thought to himself. " _The merge is official so we should be able to eliminate who we want. There may be a problem with Hydreigon and Type: Null, but that can be handled with easily. Now who should be my first target?"_

Just as Bisharp was continuing to think, He heard a knock on door. Bisharp sighed. "Welp, guess it's time for my daily routine." When he got up and opened the door, it was none other than Mienshao. "Greetings Bisharp, wanna go to the beach to relax?" Mienshao suggested.

Bisharp nodded. "That will be acceptable, as long as no one's around." Mienshao shook her head. "Don't worry, I checked twice. No one's around." "Then let's go then." Bisharp said.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "Bisharp seems a lot more calm than usual. Hmm." Mienshao pondered for a moment. "I wonder what made him like this?"

00000000000000

Ferrothorn took a deep breath. "Okay… I think I'm gonna do it now." Gengar sighed with relief. "Finally, because it was THIRTY minutes, not ten." "I'm gonna ask her out!" Ferrothorn shouted with determination. "Go get'em buddy!" Rufflet said.

"Thanks buddy." Ferrothorn said, hugging Rufflet. Rufflet, accustomed to the pain now, hugged him back. But when he walked over to the female's cabin door- "LADDIES! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME SO MEET ME IN THE CENTER OF CAMP!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud.

Ferrothorn groaned, but Nidoqueen opened the door. "Oh hey there Ferro, were you coming in?" She asked, smiling. "Well yeah… I… I was just going to tell you that… the next challenge is up when Roran shouted before I could." Ferrothorn replied, grinning sheepishly.

Gengar and Rufflet both smacked their faces. "Weak." Gengar groaned. "Oh, well okay then. So what's with the flowers?" Nidoqueen asked. "Oh these… well there for… Rufflet. Right Rufflet." Ferrothorn asked, looking at Rufflet desperately. Rufflet sighed with annoyance. "Yes Ferro, I definitely wanted flowers."

"Oh okay… Well that's a good choice. I love tulips." Nidoqueen said. "Now let's get going guys. We need to know what Roran has in store for us." Nidoqueen then moved past them, walking to the center of camp.

But when they watched her go, Gengar frowned and smacked Ferrothorn upside of the head, but quickly shook his in pain because of the spikes.

00000000000000

"Good afternoon, laddies!" Roran shouted. Aegislash sighed. "It's still 10 o'clock, so it can't be afternoon yet, genius." Absol cackled and Gardevoir giggled at that remark. Roran sighed. "Hey Aegislash, since you're so smart, what's today's challenge?"

Aegislash said nothing as he just whistled. "Oh, so you don't know?" Roran said, sarcastically. "THEN SHUT UP!" Roran then clears his throat. "Anywho, today's challenge is everyone's favourite game. A good ole fashion game of hide and seek!"

Hydreigon snickerd. "Roran, what's with all these child games? Surely you haven't lost your touch yet?" Roran snickered. "You know what, I'm gonna let Malik explain the rest now." Roran then starts leaving them to Malik. "Good luck laddies! Me and Joey will be in my cabin, watching the fun happen."

As Roran and Joey left, Malik gives them a malicious grin. "Oh I'm going to LOVE this." He said darkly. Malik then gets a big water gun in his hands. Hydreigon snickers. "Oh no. Malik is gonna spray me with water." Hydreigon said sarcastically.

But Malik's grin didn't falter when he starts pumping it up. Malik points it to Hydreigon and fires. Only it wasn't water that came out, but more what looks like chili. It didn't take long until Hydreigon felt the burning sensation. "%#$^! THIS $#%^ BURNS LIKE HELL!" Hydreigon screamed before flying around, frantically.

He then flew straight into a tree and fell unconscious. Malik cackled. "And that is what happens if I catch you." Everyone looked either shocked or afraid that they might feel that sooner or later.

"Now as the cocky host said, the game is simple. You morons hide, I catch you, and I get to spray you with this _chili gun_." Malik said looking at his chili gun maliciously.

"Inside is my homemade chili, but after what happened last time, I think it's more used as a weapon than food." "Why? Was it because the Pokemon that ate it died?" Absol joked. Malik cackled. "Close."

Absol's face faltered quickly into a look of fear. "Now, are there any other dumbass questions before we start?" Malik asked. No one said anything else. "Good. NOW GET MOVING! YOU ALL GET FIVE MINUTES TO HIDE BEFORE I SPRAY YOUR ASSES!" Malik yelled.

Everyone panicked and went wherever they could. While Hydreigon was still knocked out, Kommo-o sighed and picked up the hydra with him.

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o sighed. "The things I do for Pokemon. Including some like Hydreigon." Kommo-o then grinned. "But hey, at least I gave him a good hiding spot.

00000000000000

Kommo-o dragged Hydreigon and threw him inside the confessional. He then locked the door and slammed it shut. Kommo-o sighed. "There, my job's done. Now to find my hiding spot."

00000000000000

Rufflet flew up high in a tree by a mountain.

00000000000000

Absol tried to use the confessional, but the door was locked. Absol groaned as he just got in the bushes with Chandelure.

00000000000000

Snover was meanwhile freaking. "Oh man, where should I go?!"

00000000000000

Weavile went under the dock while Aggron buried himself in the beach, hiding his head with a sandcastle.

00000000000000

Type: Null dug two holes. One in open sight, and one behind the trees in the bushes. He poorly covered up the first hole while he hid in the second one and covered it up well.

00000000000000

"A-Are you sure this will w-work?" Elgyem asked. "It'll be fine Elgyem. Just follow my lead. Malik will never suspect us hiding here." Glaceon assured.

00000000000000

Gengar smirked as he hid on the roof of the cafeteria, hidden from sight.

00000000000000

Gardevoir went under a boat, but Weavile saw her. Good… if she had to, she could give away Gardevoir's spot.

00000000000000

Kadabra cleverly levitated some rocks by a cliff and hid himself under them. "Perfect." Kadabra said to himself, smirking.

00000000000000

Greninja used her ninja arts to hide herself up in the trees.

00000000000000

Pyroar hid herself inside an oven in the cafeteria

00000000000000

Ferrothorn went in some trees and hanged their, trying to look like a durin berry

00000000000000

Litten hid himself under a log.

00000000000000

Kommo-o was walking up the path to a mountain and saw a cave. He looked around and decided to enter the cave.

00000000000000

"Mienshao I told you, hiding with me would not be beneficial." Bisharp said. "Not if we at least have distance between each other." Mienshao pointed out. Bisharp sighed with annoyance. "Fine, but be warned. For a Pokemon like you it may be uncomfortable." Mienshao gave a determined look. "I've been through worse. I'll be fine."

00000000000000

Aegislash was in the deep parts of the forest. He got some moss and covered himself and his shield with it. He then closed his eyes and laid there on the ground, hidden in plain sight.

00000000000000

Brionne and Eelektross both jumped in the water and hid there.

00000000000000

Nidoqueen was trying to find a place to hide, but she heard Malik's voice rang out and she panicked. She tried hiding behind a tree and hoped Malik doesn't see her.

"ALRIGHT LOSERS, READY OR NOT HERE I CO- Nidoqueen, really?" Malik asked. "I had nowhere to go! Everywhere else was already taken!" Nidoqueen protested. Malik sighed. "Whatever… but because that was pitiful, I'm not gonna spray you." Nidoqueen sighed with relief.

"Now let's see here." Malik said, going through every cabin first. When that didn't work he checked the stalls. Moments later, there was screaming heard and out came Malik dragging Elgyem and Glaceon, who were covered in chili.

"I-I thought y-you said he w-wouldn't find u-us." Elgyem said. "I never thought he would be that desperate and check the girl's bathroom." Glaceon drawled. "Alright losers, you two stay at the center of camp!" Malik growled. Brionne peeked over the water, but immediately came back down when she saw Malik turn around.

Meanwhile in underwater, Eelektross and Brionne were chatting. "Did he see you?" Eelektross asked. "I don't think so." Brionne replied. "But since he's an Infernape, there's no way he'll catch us here."

On the shore tho, Malik got a fishing rod and threw a mighty swing, and send out his line.

Back in underwater, "So, how's it going?" Eelektross asked. "Oh it's really good." Brionne replied. "Hey Eelektross, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, go ahead." "Well, why are you in an alliance with Weavile?" Brionne asked.

Eelektross frowned. "Sometimes, I don't know. I mean I know why. I wanted to make sure I could last a little long. But what's been happening recently, especially with Litten. I kinda feel like I don't have a choice anymore."

"Of course you do!" Brionne assured. "You always have a choice. What's stopping you?" Eelektross sighed. "It wouldn't be right to quit now. I'm not that kind of guy to quit." "Eelektross, I think you're a nice guy. But if you working with Weavile, no one may see that anymore." Brionne warned.

Eelektross sighed again. "I know, and that's what scares me." Eelektross then gave a confused look. "Hey, what's that on your head?" Brionne looked up and saw a hook. "It looks like a fishing li-OW!"

The hook began to yank on Brionne, pulling her away. "HELP! HE SAW ME!" Brionne shouted, desperately grabbing onto Eelektross for help. "HEY, DON'T BRING ME WITH YOU!" Eelektross shouted.

On the shore, Malik grinned. He was reeling in the two Pokemon with his bare hands. "That should get 'em." A few moments later, a soaked Brionne and Eelektross emerged from the water. "Well you're both out. Oh! And don't forget this." Malik said, spraying the two with chili.

"Aw! It burns!" Brionne yelled, going back into the water to cool the burns. Weavile couldn't help, but cackle under the dock, but had to stop quick to not make a sound.

But she was unfortunate when Malik heard a splash coming from under the dock. He looked under and saw Weavile. "Clever spot." The Infernape complemented. "But you're still out." Malik then sprayed the chili and Weavile hissed. "Damn this burns. At least I'm in the water."

00000000000000

Hydreigon groaned as he was waking up. He looked around and found himself in the confessional. "The hell? How did I get here?" He then looked at his nose and saw a note. He opened it and read it out loud.

 _"Dear Hydreigon, you ran into a tree and fell unconscious. I took you to the outhouse so you wouldn't be found by Malik. Whatever you do, don't make a noise or open the door. Your alliance member, Kommo-o."_ Hydreigon hummed. "Well thanks Kommo-o, I owe you one."

00000000000000

Malik was walking in the forest and saw a horribly covered up hole. Malik sighed. "Pathetic." He uncovered the whole, only to find nothing. Malik looked confused and scratched his head.

"What the hell?" He looked around the area and saw nothing weird. "Huh, that's weird. Why the hell would anyone make a hole, but not go in it." Malik kept on looking around until he saw a patch of grass behind a tree that _barely_ looked different.

Malik smirked. "Clever bastard." He slowly went to the patch of grass and punched a hole in it. Malik then sprayed chili inside the hole and heard screaming. "You're out, get out." Malik ordered. Type: Null groaned as he left the hole, covered in chili.

00000000000000

Malik walked past the confession until he heard a sneeze from inside. Malik sighed ant stood in front of the confessional. "Alright, who's there?" Malik asked. "Come on, I've found you."

Silence.

"ARE YOU DEATH?! I HEARD SOMEONE IN THERE!"

Silence again.

Malik sighed with annoyance. "Fine… then I guess we'll play this the hard way." He picked up the outhouse and started walking towards the mountain.

00000000000000

When Malik was walking with the outhouse, he heard a some rustling up on some trees and saw Rufflet hanging on there. Rufflet grinned, sheepishly. "Uh… hi." "You're out." Malik said. "But you're lucky I'm busy right now. So no chili spray for you."

Rufflet sighed with relief and flew out of the trees. "Wait Rufflet! Fly to the top of the mountain." "Why?" Rufflet asked. "Trust me, you'll enjoy what happens next." Malik grinned.

00000000000000

Malik kept on going, panting from exhaustion because of the outhouse and saw two paths. One led to a cave and the other went up further ahead. The path up ahead had a slash mark on the side, indicating someone is up there.

Malik sighed. "I would keep going and find that person, but I'm so damn tired. I need some rest." Malik picked up the outhouse and entered the cave. When he went further on he saw Kommo-o, meditating. Malik sighed. "Kommo-o, it's me."

Kommo-o opened his eyes and groaned. "Great." Malik was about to get his chili gun when he had an idea. "Hey Kommo-o, how do you like the sound of automatic immunity?" Malik asked.

Kommo-o arched his brow at him. "Automatic immunity? Well I that would be great. What do you require from me to do?" Malik grinned. "Just carry this outhouse to the top of the mountain. Trust me, it'll be great."

Kommo-o nodded and picked up the outhouse. "Shall we get going then?" "Oh yeah, wouldn't miss this for the world." Malik said, grinning evilly.

00000000000000

Malik was getting to the top of the mountain with Kommo-o carrying the outhouse for him, but noticed something. It was faint, but he heard some shivering up ahead.

Malik followed the noise until it was now under him. "Hmm," Malik hummed. "Kommo-o! Help me shovel up this snow!" Malik ordered. Kommo-o nodded and started shoveling up the snow with Malik. They kept on shoveling until they found Mienshao and Bisharp, with Mienshao being the one shivering.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Bisharp groaned. "B-But I had n-nowhere else to g-go." Mienshao protested, still shivering. Malik hummed. "Where have I heard that before?" But Malik shook his head. "Nevermind, you two are out, but I'm not gonna spray you if you follow me."

Malik went up further and met with Rufflet at the top. "So why are we here?" Rufflet asked. "For the best part." Malik replied, grinning. "Watch this." "OKAY, WHOEVER'S IN THERE, YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE BEFORE WE GET MESSY!" Malik shouted at the outhouse.

Silence.

Malik snickered. "Kommo-o, through it off the mountain." Kommo-o hesitated before obliging. "Sorry." Kommo-o murmered before he threw the outhouse off to the side of the mountain.

Everyone started in horrer, while Malik was watching in delight. Many loud curses and screams of pain can be heard from the outhouse. "OKAY YOU FOUND ME! OH ARCEUS I GIVE UP! JUST MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Hydreigon yelled from the outhouse.

When Hydreigon finally hit the bottom, there was a loud thud. Malik waited. "OH ARCEUS IT'S #$%^ING EVERYWHERE! OH GOD I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE! BLAARRGGHH!"

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** The confession was cleaned up, but Hydreigon was rocking back and forth, looking terrified. "After this show, I'm going to need LOTS of therapy!"

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o chuckled. "I know I did a bad thing and Hydreigon as my teammate, but why did that feel so good when I did that?"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp sighed. "I almost feel sorry for that poor hydra… Almost."

00000000000000

After that incident, Malik came back to the campe with the found campers. The others were just horrified by what happened to Hydreigon. Sure he was a jerk most of the time, but no one deserved what happened to him.

"O-Oh m-my, d-don't tell me i-it h-happened?" Elgyem asked. Hydreigon sighed. "Yeah… the old outhouse prank."

"WOW LADDIE!" Roran shouted through the intercom. "THAT REALLY SUCKS FOR YA. WELL GO SIT IN THE WATER. NOT EVEN A GARBODOR WANTS TO SMELL THAT!"

Hydreigon groaned as he flew over to the water.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh Hydreigon, that's what you get for being an ass all the time." Type: Null then continued to laugh in the confessional

00000000000000

Malik was walking along the beach when he saw a sandcastle. He looked around and saw no other castle around. Malik got on knee level at the sandcastle. "Get up, I know you're there."

Silence

Malik sighed. "You asked for it." Malik backed up enough for running distance. He then ran all the way back and kicked the sandcastle. The sandcastle fell and revealed Aggron, shaking from the kick.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron had an ice pack on his head. "I… I think I have a concussion."

00000000000000

"Okay, so that's thirteen down." Malik said to himself. While he said that, Malik noticed a boat nearby and there was a skirt hanging out. Malik snickered. "Almost." He lifted up the boat and it revealed Gardevoir.

"You're out." Malik said. "Well… just get it over with." Gardevoir said. Malik shook his head. "Can't spray you. I was told not to." Gardevoir looked confused, but was relieved that she's not going to get sprayed.

00000000000000

 **Malik:** Malik grunted. "Stupid host and his stupid rules."

 **Roran:** Roran grinned. "I'm not gonna let that devilish concoction touch Gardevoir's skirt. Are ya crazy?! It'll ruin the dress and ratings will go down. Can't have that happening now can we?"

00000000000000

"Okay, so that's fourteen down." Malik said to himself. "So that means I have ten left. I need to find the living tree, the spiked hugger, the sword and shield, the sickled bastard, the sickled bastard's girlfriend, the lion, the small cat, the ninja frog, the smiling ghost, and the smart guy… this is gonna be tough."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Malik shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA HELP FIND THE REST OF THESE MORONS! Except you Hydreigon… you stay in the water."

Hydreigon growled while still being in the water. The rest separated around the island.

00000000000000

Malik was in the cafeteria, searching for Snover. "Now where could that fat tree be?" Malik wondered. Malik checked under the tables.  
"Nope."

He checked in the kitchen,

"Nope."

He checked the fridge and the freezer.

"Nope."

He looked at the oven and gave a mischievous grin. "Now I could just check inside, but this is much more fun." Malik turned up the oven to the highest setting and waited.

After five minutes, Malik sighed. "Welp, guess there really isn't anyone there. But just to be sure, let's leave the setting for a while." Malik then abandoned the cafeteria, not knowing the someone WAS in the oven."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar had many burn marks on her, looking pissed. "Why the HELL did Malik left with the setting STILL ON!? I was in there for what felt like FOREVER! At least I'm part fire, or I would've been in serious trouble"

00000000000000

Malik eventually found a bush and he noticed there was a long scythe-like tail coming out of it. Malik grinned as he grabbed the tail and gave it one big yank with full force.

He pulled out Absol and Chandelure, who seemed like they were trying to make out. Absol was then slammed into a tree and glared at the Infernape. "Monkey Bastard. How many are there left?"

"Eight." Malik said while laughing. "Well that's good. At least we'll be safe for tonight." Absol said. Malik realized this and grunted. "Great, I should've found him first." Malik muttered.

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking slowly through the forest. He was looking for the remaining Reshirams that are still hiding. He thought he saw Litten, but it was only a log. He then heard a sneeze and sounded like someone covered it. And it sounded… feminine.

Eelektross looked up only to find none other than Greninja. "Well hey there Greninja, nice hiding spot." Eelektross said, looking impressed. Greninja grunted. "Whatever… well, you're not going to tell Malik are you?"

"Maybe." Eelektross teased. But Greninja took it seriously and jumped down to meet Eelektross face to face. "Oh no you're not." Greninja said sternly. "Woah, woah, woah, I was only kidding." Eelektross defended, raising his hands in front of him. "Why should I believe you?" Greninja asked. "After all, you are in an alliance after all."

This made Eelektross pissed off. "LOOK DAMMIT! JUST BECAUSE I'M IN AN ALLIANCE DOESN'T MEAN I'M A BAD GUY! NOT SHUT UP AND GIVE ME SOME RESPECT FOR ONCE!" This shocked Greninja, but she wasn't mad anymore. In fact, she felt something else. "Kiss me."

Eelektross got confused and shook his head. "I'm sorry what?" "I said kiss me dammit." Greninja said before grabbing Eelektross's head and kissed him hard.

Eelektross was shocked, but he soon eased into it. It was a little difficult because of Greninja's tongue. But nonetheless, it soon turned into a heated make out session.

When Malik arrived five minutes later, he was in for a surprise. "Hey Eelektross, have you found any- OH ARCEUS!" Malik shouted. Eelektross and Greninja were rolling all over the ground, making out. Greninja's tongue was even licking Eelektross at times.

Malik was embarrassed. "Uh Greninja, you've been found." "YEAH YEAH, I GET IT!" Greninja shouted. "NOW GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE, WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE!" Malik took Greninja's advice and ran for it.

00000000000000

 **Malik:** Malik just had a shocked expression the entire time. "What I saw… CANNOT BE UNSEEN!"

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross was was trying to catch his breath after his encounter with Greninja. "Wow… just… wow. I didn't see that one coming. And I definitely didn't know she could do THAT with her tongue!"

 **Greninja:** Greninja had a shocked expression as well. "Wow… I didn't know what came over me. Eelektross just sounded so commanding, and assertive. Maybe… maybe I'll give him a chance."

00000000000000

Later on, Malik was walking around the forest with Ferrothorn covered in chili. He found Ferrothorn soon after he left Greninja and Eelektross. He was hanging from a tree, trying to look like a fruit.

Malik just shook his head and sprayed him with the chili. Ferrothorn was now following Malik, helping him find any other campers. Ferrothorn then noticed something and stopped.

Malik turned around to see Ferrothorn starting at something. "Yo Ferro, why the hell are you stopping?" "Look at the ground." Ferrothorn said, pointing the the newly dug up dirt. Malik scratched his head. "So, what does that mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure moss was here. They usually grow in these times of places. Someone must have dug up a lot of moss and used it maybe." Ferrothorn deduced. "Hmm," Malik hummed. "You're right Ferro. Which means…" Malik said while turning around at the big spot of moss.

He uncovered the moss to see Aegislash on the ground. "Wow Aegislash." Malik said, impressed. "Your hiding spot was very impressive. Even if you don't win this one, you officially have my respect. And for that, I'm not gonna spray you"

Aegislash sighed. "Gee, thanks." "You know, if Ferro here haven't helped me. I probably never would have found you." Malik said, cackling. Aegislash looked at Ferrothorn and sighed with annoyance. "Of course." Ferrothorn only chuckled nervously, knowing he made a big mistake.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash facepalmed. "Why oh why does Ferrothorn have to be so helpful?"

 **Ferrothorn:** "I was only trying to help! I didn't know Aegislash was hiding there. I hope this doesn't get me eliminated. I haven't even ask Nidoqueen out yet."

00000000000000

"Now we need to find the others." Malik said, scratching his chin. "Well if you're still looking for Kadabra, then I know where he is." Aegislash spoke out. "Really? Where?" Malik asked.

"By the side of the lake, after that I don't know where exactly." Aegislash responded, pointing south behind him. "Then we'll start from there." Malik declared.

00000000000000

Kadabra was snickering under his his rock wall. The others still hadn't found him yet… it was perfect. But, a few minutes later, he heard voices and footsteps. He stayed quiet until he heard Malik say something.

"Okay, one… two… three… NOW!" Malik shouted. Then all of a sudden Kadabra felt the rocks shake. The rocks kept on shaking until Kadabra saw a whole. It was Malik, punching the rocks away.

When Malik finished he saw Kadabra hiding in it. "Kadabra, I've found you." Malik growled. "Come over he." Kadabra nodded and floated out of the rocks, only to get sprayed by Malik's chili gun. "Arceus, this burns." Kadabra grunted. "Yeah, you're telling me." Ferrothorn said.

Now the four of them continued to walk until Malik found a log with a tail coming out of it. Malik grinned sprayed at one end of the log to reveal a pissed off Litten. "Aw $%^&! Did you have to spray me?!" Litten asked. "Yep, it just felt right you know?" Malik said, grinning.

00000000000000

Absol was looking around the kitchen to see if he could find Snover anywhere. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't anywhere. But when he went around the kitchen, he heard whimpering.

He looked around and saw that it was coming from the oven. The oven was STILL ON! "$%&#!" Absol yelled. When he turned off the oven and opened the door, it showed Pyroar with many burn marks on her. "Pyroar!" Absol yelled.

"Help... me... please." Pyroar barely managed to say. "I couldn't… get the door… to open." "Pyroar don't move. I'll get you." Absol said. But as he touched her, he flinched because of the heat. "It's okay… you don't have to-"

"Screw that Pyroar! I'm helping you!" Absol said, getting Pyroar this time. Even though the heat is extremely painful, Absol was able to carry Pyroar on his shoulders. "Thank you." Pyroar whispered. "It's nothing, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Absol said, looking behind him and smiling.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "It was so nice of him to help me up. Even though he didn't have to." Pyroar sighed, dreamly. "And that's why I love him." Pyroar then widened her eyes, realizing what she just said.

 **Pyroar:** The camera was glitching because Pyroar was messing with it. "Where's the tape?! Give me the tape?! There has to be at least a stop recording button somewhere!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Ferrothorn, Aegislash, Kadabra, and Litten headed back to camp where Malik called the all the campers to. "Alright maggots, listen up!" Malik shouted. "There's only three left! Snover, Pyroar, and Gengar are somewhere in this island, and we're gonna find them!"

Gengar was snickering, he still wasn't found yet.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Absol shouted. Everyone turned around to see Absol with a very hurt Pyroar on his back. "Absol!" Chandelure shouted. "Are you okay." "Yeah I'm fine, but Pyroar isn't" Absol replied "AND THE ONLY REASON MALIK THAT YOU DIDN'T FIND PYROAR WAS BECAUSE YOU TURNED UP THE HEAT IN THE OVEN AND LEFT HER THERE!"

Everyone gasped and turned to Malik, who was shocked as well. "SOMEONE WAS ACTUALLY IN THER?! WELL WHY DIDN'T PYROAR JUST GET OUT WHEN IT WAS TOO HOT?!" "I was… trying… but the door was locked." Pyroar barely said.

Malik face palmed. "Of course. The stupid oven is locked from the inside." "Why would it be locked from inside?!" Gardevoir asked. "If something blew up or anything like that, the doors wouldn't open and create a mess in the kitchen as well."

Malik responded. "YOU WENT TOO FAR MALIK WHAT THE HELL!" Absol yelled. "LOOK! I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS JUST GET HER TO THE INFIRMARY!" Malik yelled. As Absol went to put Pyroar to the infirmary, Malik sighed. "Intermission."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Arceus, Malik went too far. Even for my standards!" The camera glitched and Hydreigon looked at it. "Is there something wrong with the camera?"

 **Roran:** "The camera was glitching out and Roran was looking around inside it. "What the bloody hell?! Someone messed with the tape and put it back. Must've lost at least a minute or two of recording. Wonder who could've done this?"

00000000000000

When Absol came back Malik called everyone back again. "Alright, so now we have to find Gengar and Snover. Anyone know where they're at?" Malik asked. "Did you try the kitchen?" Bisharp asked. "Yes, I checked twice actually! Where the hell could they be?!"

Meanwhile, Gengar was chilling on the roof. But he wrinkled his nose and sneezed. "ACHO!" "Gazoon Tight." Eelektross said, sitting beside him. "Thanks." Gengar said, but he widened his eyes and turned to Eelektross.

Eelektross waved at him. "Hey there." "H-How did you find me?" Gengar asked surprised. "Dude, I can levitate. Remember." Gengar smacked his forehead. "Of course." "HEY MALIK, I FOUND GENGAR!" Eelektross shouted.

"Well, that's Gengar." Malik said. "But where the hell could Snover be?" Type: Null asked. "SNOVER!" Malik shouted. "YOU WON! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. NOW!"

Just then, Roran and Reuniclus came out of Roran's cabin with Snover by his side. They were all eating popcorn. "Hey guys!" Snover said, waving to them. "You were hiding in Roran's cabin? That means he was found all along!" Chandelure shouted.

"Sorry there laddie, but that's not how it works." Roran said, snickering. "Ya see, I only said that MALIK had to find you laddies. I never said anything about me or Reuniclus finding them. The poor monkey knows better than to step into my humble above, but Snover did. And because I didn't give two Hoothoots about him staying, he was never found. You see while you are were running about with your tails between your legs, me, Reuniclus, and Snover just kicked back, relaxed, and watch the fireworks happen."

"S-So this is w-where you w-were?" Elgyem asked. Snover frowned. "Yeah, sorry buddy. But I couldn't find you before I got here so there wasn't anytime." "So the Zealous Zekroms win again!" Roran shouted "So, where did you hide Slash?" Absol asked. "I used the moss to hide myself in the forest." Aegislash replied. "Wow, that's something else."

Aegislash just gave a small salute in reply. "Well with that, I'm taking a shower." "Sorry laddie, but Hydreigon here will be taking the showers all night." Roran said, snickering. "Well Reshirams, meet me at the campfire for another exciting elimination!"

00000000000000

It was time for another elimination. But seriously, literally no one knew who would be leaving, Aegislash was really the only one safe tonight. Nidoqueen for being the first one out, Ferrothorn because he accidentally got Aegislash out, Absol and Chandelure had crappy hiding places, and Gengar for losing the challenge.

"Well laddies… this is yet another elimination for you alll. And in front of me here are 11 Pokeblocks. "Eleven! There are thirteen of us." Chandelure panicked. "Don't worry, Hydreigon is still cleaning up and I already gave him his block. He's safe unlike one of you."

Everyone grew tense. "So let's begin shall we? Aegislash, you're the first one up." Roran said. Aegislash slowly floated, getting his block. "Next is Gardevoir, Absol, and Chandelure… Bisharp, Kommo-o, and Mienshao… Rufflet, Ferrothorn, and Litten."

When Litten got his Pokeblock, he looked back at Gengar with worry. He wouldn't want to lose one of his alliance leaders already. "Gengar my lad, you screwed up for you team." Roran said.

"And Nidoqueen. Come on. You were the first one spotted. Not really helping your odds here. But alas, it's time to eliminate someone. The LAST block goes to…" Nidoqueen was tensed, while Gengar clenched his fists.

…

…

…

…

...Gengar." "Whew." Gengar said, grinning nervously. "Wait, me?" Nidoqueen asked. "Why did you vote me out?" "Sorry Nidoqueen." Absol said. "You were just found too quickly, and well… you weren't exactly good in the last challenge either… or the dancing… or the singing. Man I need to shut up."

"I'm so sorry." Chandelure said, with her voice being genuine. Nidoqueen sighed. "I understand… well, thanks guys for having me. I've had a really good time." As she left to the dock and was about to hop on, a voice called out to her.

"WAIT NIDOQUEEN!" Nidoqueen turned around and saw Ferrothorn running to her. "What is it?" "NIDOQUEEN, I LIKE YOU A LOT!" Ferrothorn yelled. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

Nidoqueen blushed. This is romantic, but this was really BAD timing. "YES! I'D LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU! GOOD LUCK!" Nidoqueen called out before hopping on the Lapras and going away. Ferrothorn continued to wave before sighing. "Well, I finally confessed my feelings, but now she's gone. Aw man."

00000000000000

 **Nidoqueen:** Nidoqueen was still blushing. "Wow… that was real awful timing Ferro." Nidoqueen said, shaking her head and smiling at the camera. "But if he, Chandelure, or Gardevoir wins, then I'll be happy with that… those are such nice people. So good luck team! Go Respected Reshirams!"

 **Gengar:** Gengar sighed with relief. "Man, I have to stop making these close calls."

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir frowned"Nidoqueen is my friend, but Aegislash told us to vote her off than Gengar. He did make it far in the challenge."

00000000000000

"You sure you'll be fine?" Chandelure asked. "I'm sure. I'll see ya later babe." Absol said. Absol kissed Chandelure before going to the infirmary. Pyroar was in a bed, playing with some yarn when she saw Absol enter in.

"Absol, It's good to see you." Pyroar said. "Well, it's good to see that you're alright." Absol said, sighing with relief. "You had me worried a little bit." Pyroar chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me Absol. I'm tougher than I look. So… did you do anything to Malik?" She asked.

But Absol just cackled. "Oh yeah, me and Hydreigon superglued all the doors and windows to his cabin. When he wakes up, he's gonna have a big surprise waiting for him." "Hydreigon huh? Never thought you two would be friends." Pyroar said, skeptically.

"Me either, but since Malik pulled that outhouse prank on him, him and I became friends because we now have a mutual enemy. Plus, he's pretty hilarious when you get to know him."

Pyroar nodded. "Well, at least you're having fun making new friends." "Yeah… well I hope you get better. See ya later." Absol said, starting to walk off. "Wait!" Pyroar said. Absol turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

Pyroar tried to say something, but she just smiled. "Just… just watch out for Malik. He'll want to kill you later on. And thanks again from before" Absol cackled. "It's fine, and let him try." When Absol left the infirmary, Pyroar sighed. "Almost."

00000000000000

"Wow I have to say, today got _heated_ to say the least." Roran said, cackling on the docks. "Nidoqueen sadly had to go. She just wasn't couldn't keep up in the challenges. But more exciting things has happened. Hydreigon got outhouse pranked by Malik. Heh heh. I almost feel sorry for him. That is if the ratings didn't go up when it happened. Ferro actually has a girlfriend now. Damn… did not see that one coming. Pyroar got cooked up like a Torchic in the oven bet that had to hurt. And…" Roran's face turned appalled. "And I cannot believe what happened with Eelektross and Greninja. Seriously, how the bloody hell did that happen? So with that, what will happen next? Which two will form the next couple? Will there be another childish challenge next? What was Pyroar gonna say? I really want to know. Because SOMEONE broke into the camera and took out two or three minutes. Now no one will know what happened to those precious two or three minutes." Roran sighed, but quickly smiled again. He raised his hands out of excitement. "Find out next time, on the next episode TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Well shit, a lot just happened didn't it? I don't think I can process what just happened.**

 **Oh well, I just try my best. Let's see Nidoqueen got eliminated, sadly. Eelektross and Greninja... I plead the fifth. And poor Pyroar, no one deserves to be burned like that. Well... unless they deserve it. But don't quote me on that. Quote:** ** _"Well... unless they deserve it." Roran Z, 2017._**

 **But what will happen next? I'll tell ya. It involves my favorite activity, SHOOTING THINGS! *clears throat***

 **Until that happens, I'll see ya around laddies!**


	16. Chapter 15:A Noble Sacrifice

**Hello laddies, and welcome ta another installment of Total Pokemon Island! I'm gonna love this one. Because of all the violence. XD**

 **But remember, violence is never the answer... except it kinda is. But don't quote me on that... oh who am I kidding? Of course I'm already quoted on it.**

 **But I digress, let's read the next chapter shall we?**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15

"Hello there laddies and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island!" Roran shouted. He had camouflage on and what looked like a hunting rifle in his hand. Roran chuckled. "Don't worry, this isn't a REAL gun. It's just for today's challenge. But last challenge, things got hectic as the campers had ta hide from the feared co-host Malik. Some had impressive hiding spots, while some were just really bad. Heh heh. But that wasn't the only thing that happened. Eelektross and Greninja got a little bit crazy on the romance department. And Malik literally left Pyroar to be burned up. Luckily though she isn't pressing charges so we're good." Roran sighed with relief. "And Hydreigon got was victim ta the old outhouse prank. Cracks me up everytime, heh heh. But in the end, Snover wins his team again by cruising at my shack, watching the fun happen. But sadly, Nidoqueen had to go because she just wasn't helping the team that much. But kudos ta Ferrothorn for finally asking her out on that date. Even though it was literally the worst timing ever. But what will happen next? Who will be eliminated next? Will Snover give his team yet another victory? And what is this gun for?" When Roran asked that, a Sharpedo came getting ready to eat him. Roran just sighed and fired his gun. Many paintballs hit the Sharpedo's face and it fell on the dock, unconscious. "Alright, breakfast!" Roran said, grinning. He then looks at the camera and raises his hands out of excitement while still having the gun in one of them. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

"I can't believe how close we are to the merge." Gardevoir said, drinking some water. "And it's been so far going well." Absol added. "We haven't loss anyone in a while." "Careful now Absol." Aegislash said, cleaning his shield. "After all, we did lose Aero."

"That's true. I'm still a little sad about that." Chandelure said. "I think that I can relate to all of us saying we all miss him." Absol said. "It still doesn't make any sense." Aegislash started."Aero wasn't even considered on the chopping block until that one challenge. Sure he wasn't able to do much, but that's because Roran is always on his back. It went from him being fine to being eliminated just like that."

"What are you saying Slash? That someone is responsible for this?" Gardevoir asked. "Not one, but a group." Aegislash responded. "I think this is the work of another alliance."

Gardevoir gasped while Absol sighed. "It makes sense, after the reveal of Weavile's alliance it wouldn't be surprising if there were other alliances around." "Exactly, which is why we must be more careful." Aegislash advised. "Now I'm starting to get worried." Gardevoir said.

"Nah, there may be others, but we can take them. We'll be ready." Absol assured. Aegislash saluted. "You're right. We will be ready in case they would want to reveal themselves. For Aero." "FOR AERO!" Everyone shouted. But what they didn't realize was Kadabra, watching them from a distance.

00000000000000

 **Chandelure:** "It's great that Aegislash is looking out for us. He's such a nice friend to have. But you couldn't tell if you didn't know him. The guy barely even smiles! And even if he does, it would be too late for us to see it."

 **Gardevoir:** "I really appreciate how is helping us. After Aero's elimination, Slash has been having us work harder to keep us safe. I only just wish he was just a bit more friendlier. You never get to see him smile… like a real smile. I bet it looks wonderful."

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash was pondering. "So who would be a potential alliance leader? It's not Gengar, he's too chill to pull anything like that. Not Rufflet. Ferro?" Aegislash quickly shakes his head. "It's not Ferro. Litten wouldn't do such a thing. Sure he betrayed us, but that was only for Vulpix. It's not Kommo-o nor Mienshao, they're to honorable to do that. Hydreigon may seem like the type, but he isn't a leader. Maybe he's part of it. If so, then I have to keep my eye on him. Which only leaves only one Pokemon left. The one Pokemon who looks like he's the most determined to win. The one Pokemon that may even rival my intellect… Bisharp."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra hummed, thoughtfully. "So, Aegislash is in an alliance with Gardevoir, Chandelure, and Absol? This is good actually. If I can get with them, then I may have a chance to defeat Bisharp's merged alliance. But I need to play my next moves carefully. If I make one wrong move, I could be next one leaving."

00000000000000

Weavile was pacing back and forth, looking annoyed. "I don't know who to vote out next." "How about we try winning?" Type: Null advised. "I mean, if we keep losing one of us maybe be eliminated. Everyone knows of our alliance." Weavile sighed with annoyance. "Yeah yeah, but IF we lose we still need someone gone."

"How about we target Kadabra?" Aggron suggested. "Nah, he works alone." Type: Null said. "There would be no reason to vote out a smart guy like him. I suggest we should eliminate him after the merge. When it's no longer a team effort." "Just like Greninja, she's pretty strong, but a player that should be eliminated once we merge. With Bisharp's alliance, it should be easy to take her out when we need to."Weavile confirmed.

Eelektross sighed, hearing Greninja possibly getting eliminated soon. Weavile noticed this and turned to him. "Eelektross? You got something on your mind?" "Well… do we have to eliminate Greninja?"

Weavile arched her brow at her. "Now what makes you say that? I thought she hated you?" "I think I can answer that." Pyroar spoke up. "Snover told me what happened with him and Greninja."

Eelektross widened his eyes and facepalmed. "Arceus dammit." When Pyroar told everyone what happened, Weavile widened her eyes in shock, Type: Null was groaning in disappointment, and Aggron was laughing hysterically. "You've got to be kidding me." Type: Null groaned. "Eelektross, is this true?" Weavile asked.

Eelektross sighed. "Yeah, all of it's true." "Eelektross, you do realize that the alliance must come first right?" Type: Null asked. "I know, but I really like her." Weavile sighed. "Look, sometime or another we're gonna have to eliminate her. When that happens, are you gonna be with us or against us?"

Eelektross looked worried. "I… I don't know." "How about we'll give ?" Pyroar suggested. "I mean, it is a person he likes." Weavile shrugs. "I guess." Eelektross sighed with relief. "Thanks Pyroar." Pyroar smiled. "Trust me, I know how it feels to be in that situation."

Weavile then noticed Litten glaring at her. "What do you want now?" Weavile asked. "I still can't believe you're still running your stupid alliance." Litten hissed. "Shouldn't you at least try to play fair? Everyone knows that about your alliance. Wy keep doing this?"

"Why should I? I can operate in public now that everyone knows. The only thing that matters is us staying in the game." Weavile replied, sounding bored. "Now go away, stupid cat." Litten hissed before he walked off towards Gengar and Rufflet.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null groaned. "I can't seem to forget that threat that Vulpix made. She said that within 4 challenges, one of us will be gone. And we're going at challenge three. Maybe the complications with Eelektross may make that threat come true. Call me superstitious, but predictions like that don't become false."

 **Aggron:** Aggron chuckled. "That cat is persistent. I'll give him that. But still, it's surprising that he's even still here… I would've thought his team would've dropped him by now. Heh. I know I would've

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "I don't know what to do. I know if I leave the alliance, I'm gonna get screwed. But I really like Greninja." Eelektross sighed again. "Maybe talking to Greninja will be a good idea."

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking around until he saw Greninja nearby. Eelektross smiled and went to her. "Hey Greninja." Greninja nodded. "Hello Eelektross. I'm glad you're here."

"Same here." Eelektross said before hugging her. Greninja sighed, but hugged back. "Look Eelektross, can we talk?" Eelektross separated and looked at her questionably. "Sure, what about?" "Do you… do you want this to be a thing?" Greninja asked.

"Well… of course I would. Why you ask?" "Well with your alliance. I still don't know if I can trust you or not." Greninja said. "Of course you can trust me. I never done anything that would say otherwise." Eelektross assured.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Except for that one time I taped Litten making a deal with Weavile, getting him screwed. But other than that, I didn't do anything!"

00000000000000

"I don't know." Greninja doubted. "Eelektross, if there was a moment where you had to choose, would you choose me?" Eelektross was flustered. "Well… I… I…" Greninja sighed. "It's fine, you don't have to answer right away. Once in an alliance always in an alliance." She then starts walking away until she told Eelektross one last thing. "You either choose your alliance, or me. Or can't have both." When she left, Eelektross facepalmed and groaned.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "Great, now I definitely have to choose between the two." Eelektross then bonked his head on the side of the confession multiple times. He stopped. "I wonder if I do this enough times I get a concussion?" Eelektross then continued to bonk his head on the side.

00000000000000

Malik was in his cabin, waking up from his napped. He smiled. "I can feel it. Today is going to be a good day." But when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't open.

Malik looked confused and tried opening it again, but it wouldn't open. He tried slamming into the door with his body, but even that didn't work." What the hell?!" Malik shouted. He tried getting out by the windows, but they were locked too. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Meanwhile, Absol and Hydreigon were laughing outside of Malik's cabin. "Do you think he realizes we did this?" Hydreigon asked. "Nah, give him a couple of minutes." Absol replied. "You think he'll just throw something at the window?"

"Nah, before we super glued the exits, I took all his stuff outside the cabin so he couldn't try anything." Hydreigon snickered. "Oh that is pure evil." Absol said, snickering as well. "I try my best." Hydreigon said before bumping Absol's claw with one of his heads.

Back at Malik, he went to throw something out, but he just realized that all his stuff we're gone. He looked out and saw all his stuff out side. How Malik never saw that before, he will never know.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted. Malik now backed up and paced himself. "This is going to hurt in the morning." Malik said to himself. He then gave a battle cry and run at the window, smashing through it.

Absol and Hydreigon saw Malik smashing through the window and started laughing again. Malik gained a couple of cuts on his body, but at least he was out. He groaned as he got up and saw Hydreigon and Absol laughing at him.

Malik was furious. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" He yelled. The two panicked. "$# %!" Absol shouted. "Quick, get on!" Hydreigon shouted. Absol got on Hydreigon's back and they took off. Malik tried chasing them, but he wasn't fast enough. He was catching his breath. "I'm… going to… kill you two." Malik huffed.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was still laughing. "That was HILARIOUS! Ever since me and Hydreigon joined forces against Malik. We've been pretty good friends. And I have to say, that hydra has the best jokes I have ever heard since ever."

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was cackling. "That was PRICELESS! I have to say, Absol has a great sense of humor. That superglue prank was absolutely perfect. And we've gotten pretty close as good friends. Hmm, I wonder if I could convince the merged alliance to keep him a little longer. Us pranksters have to keep torturing that tailed bastard Malik every way we can.

00000000000000

Team Unity was in the cafeteria, talking about different things. "You know, I've been wondering." Brionne started. "Why can't all the Pokemon that can mega evolve well… mega evolve."

"Roran had all the Pokemon who could, give up their mega stones so that it would be fair, plus he said no z-moves as well." Glaceon drawled, yawning from his hourly sleep." "W-Well that s-seems fair." Elgyem said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone going crazy on mega-evolution." Snover agreed,, eating some ice cream. "But can't you mega evolve?" Glaceon asked. "Yeah, but my parents said I can't until I evolve. And I'm not so keen on evolving yet." Snover replied.

"Well, I don't know if Roran wanted it to be fair or so that he could make an art gallery with the stones." Brionne joked. "W-Well, I would say R-Roran is a pretty n-nice guy." Elgyem said. "Why? I don't know about you, but Roran is pretty much a sadist." Brionne pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, he m-may be a s-sadist, but I-I think he c-cares about u-us." "Like how?" Brionne asked. "W-Well, when A-Aegislash got h-hurt, R-Roran carried h-him to the i-infirmary. That m-may show some c-care." "Yeah, maybe."

"A-And there's the t-time that R-Roran was w-worried about Eelektross's w-well being." "That was because Roran didn't want a lawsuit." Brionne pointed out. "M-Maybe, b-but I heard r-rumors that R-Roran stayed in the i-infirmary all night t-that t-time." "Well, it's all a matter of opinion I guess." Brionne said, shrugging.

Elgyem turned around and saw Weavile's alliance at the other table. "Whatcha looking at Elgyem?" Snover asked. "W-Well, I-I just realized s-something. A-Aggron d-doesn't seem to have many f-friends." "Uhm, I think his alliance will do just fine." Brionne said.

"Y-Yeah, but I-I don't think t-that's the same. M-Maybe I c-can help him w-with that." Snover widened her eyes. "Elgyem, let me give you some advise. If you want to live, then don't go there." "B-But I a-at least want to t-try." Elgyem said.

"Snover's right." Brionne said. "I wouldn't risk something that dangerous." "W-Well, I-I'm doing i-it anyways." Elgyem said, determined. He left the table to go to Weavile's. "He's gonna die." Glaceon yawned.

Elgyem went to Weavile's table and waved to them. "H-Hey guys, c-can I t-talk with A-Aggron?" Aggron arched his brow at him and chuckled. "Sure I guess, hey guy's I'll be back." Aggron went to Elgyem and got a table for the two.

"So there Elgyem, whatcha want?" Aggron asked. "W-Well, I've n-noticed that y-you don't have m-many friends." Elgyem pointed out. Aggron chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Of course I have friends." "T-Tell me s-some." Elgyem insisted.

Aggron was about to tell him about his alliance, but he only remembered times when Weavile ordered him around, or when he was arguing at Type: Null over who was more valuable to the team. Or the times he would make fun of Eelektross for his crush on Greninja. Truth be told, Pyroar and maybe Eelektross are his only friends. Other than that the other team pretty much doesn't like him for being with Weavile and Weavile and Type: Null are just acquaintances.

Aggron sighed in defeat. "Yeah, what's your point?" "W-Well, h-how about I be y-your friend?" Elgyem offered. Aggron chuckled, but not in a mocking way. But as a friendly way. "Okay, little dude. We can be pals." Elgyem smiled. "T-Thanks." Aggron smiled as well. "Yeah, sure thing."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "S-See? I d-didn't die. W-well, not y-yet anyways.

 **Aggron:** "That Elgyem is weird, but he's not wrong. My entire time here has been nothing, but conspiring with my alliance. I really havn't really got the time to socialize with anyone else here. Well, at least now I have Elgyem to talk to if need be. That's okay I guess."

00000000000000

"LADDIES!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "I THINK YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" "Is it time for you to put that down. I would like to hear you know." Hydreigon growled.

"Okay Hydreigon, I'll consider it. Just put your complaint in the complaint box. Joey, show them the complaint box." Roran said. Joey nodded and teleported in a trashcan. "There ya go, enjoy." Roran said, snickering.

Hydreigon growled, but said nothing else. "Anyways," Roran continued. "It's time for another fun challenge. I would like to call this one the PAINTWARS!" "Oh boy, that sounds great." Absol said, sarcastically.

"SHUT IT SICKLE BOY!" Malik yelled. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND THE THREE BLACK STOOGES OVER THERE, THEN I WILL THROW YOU IN A HIVE FULL OF BEEDRILLS!"

"Now now Malik, would your mother like that?" Absol joked. "Oh, but I thought the Beedrill was his father?" Hydreigon asked, joining in on the joke. "No, that's the adopted father." Absol replied.

Hydreigon snickered. "Oh right. Wow, no wonder Malik has both Mommy and Daddy issues." Everyone gasped and saw the shaking Malik. He looked like he was fueled with rage and his eyes kept on twitching. Roran sighed. "Intermission."

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o's eyes were wide. "I… I never in my life have seen a Pokemon with so much rage before. He should check in on that, before he dies like Primeapes do."

 **Roran:** Roran was grinning at the camera. "Due to 'unfortunate' circumstances. We had ta cut the footage because of the T rating in this show. As ya know, Malik has tried ta kill both Absol AND Hydreigon this time so that got a little messy. Doesn't that sound fun?" Roran asked sarcastically.

00000000000000

After Joey teleported Malik somewhere to "calm down", Roran continued explaining the challenge. "Alright laddies, so you and I both know what I'm gonna say next… You lucky stars will be shooting each other!"

Hydreigon looked at Type: Null and snickered. "Perfect." "But here's the catch. All of you will have different weapons so it would make things interesting." Roran said.

"It's simple, you get shot you lose. Even one DROP of paint and it's game over. Even if you get shot by your own teammate that counts. And since this is only paint there is no possible way you can get hurt. At least, that what I think." Roran said, muttering the last part. "Whichever team loses all it's members loses! So without further ado, let's hand you laddies the weapons!"

"Elgyem! You're up lad!" Roran shouted. Elgyem slowly went to Roran. "You laddie get a gatling gun!" Joey threw a gatling gun at Elgyem and he tried carrying.

"H-How do you e-expect me to c-carry this?" Elgyem asked. "Just use your psychic powers." Glaceon yawned. "O-Oh." Elgyem muttered before carrying the huge gun with his psychic ability.

"Next is Aggron, you get a Rocket Launcher." "HELL YEAH!" Aggron shouted, excitedly. "This isn't good." Kommo-o said. "Oh I'm going to love this." Roran said to himself.

When the rest were getting their guns. It was a lot of goods and bads. Bisharp got duel pistols while Brionne just got a paint bucket. Ferrothorn got a grenade launcher while Kommo-o got grenades.

Kadabra complained why they got practically the same thing, but Roran got mad and threw Brionne's paint bucket and hit Kadabra's skull. Weavile got a shotgun while Aegislash just got a foam sword soaked with paint. Aegislash didn't complain after what happened to Kadabra.

Gardevoir got a machine gun while Glaceon got a SUBmachine gun. Eelektross said those two were very similar and Roran just threw Brionne's bucket again at Eelektross. Pyroar was given a scout rifle while Mienshao got a sniper rifle.

Kadabra got a bubble gun while Eelektross got a slingshot and paintballs for complaining. Type: Null got paint darts while Hydreigon got a water squirter filled with paint.

Hydreigon complained until Roran threw Brionne's buck yet again. Roran claims he's just "demonstrating" how to use the paint bucket on other Pokemon.

Greninja got a crossbow with paint balloons as ammo while Rufflet only got one paint balloon. Rufflet didn't want to complain after the last few times. Snover also got a shotgun, but that was because Roran really liked shotguns while Chandelure got a chaingun.

She was about to complain about how she can't fire without arms, but Absol stopped her at the last second. Absol got a automatic rifle while Gengar got a paintbrush and groaned to himself. At least he didn't complain.

And lastly, Litten got a catapult. Everyone thought it was an unlucky weapon, but Litten thought otherwise. "Yes! Time to bring down the hammer!" Litten shouted.

"Alright laddies, now that everyone acquired their weapons, I'll give you all a half an hour to move about. And remember, with tools of destruction in your hands, make sure ya have fun!" Roran shouted.

Everyone left and got into their positions. Litten took awhile to move his catapult, but he had help with Kommo-o. Some Pokemon hid in some bushes for a surprise attacks. Bisharp advised Mienshao to move to higher ground. And some of the others were arguing about who got the worst weapon.

Roran was meanwhile sitting with Joey and Malik, who recently came back from his "break" and waited the whole way. "ALRIGHT LADDIES!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET…. GO!"

Chandelure tried to use her chain gun, but a paint bucket hit her in the head, leaving some paint on her. "AND CHANDELURE IS THE FIRST ONE OUT!" Roran shouted. "Oh come on! That can't be fair! I have no arms!" Chandelure shouted.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne laughed nervously. "Sorry, but that's how Roran uses it."

00000000000000

When Brionne didn't see it coming, Greninja fired a balloon at her. "BRIONNE IS OUT!" Greninja smirked, but she saw Ferrothorn and Kommo-o chasing her, so she had to flee.

00000000000000

Glaceon and Elgyem were trekking in the forest. "G-Glaceon, w-what happened to S-Snover" Elgyem "L-Last time I saw him h-he was w-with you." "We got sepearted when a giant blob of paint which probably came from Litten was coming for us. I don't think Snover made it unscaved."

Glaceon dralwed. "O-Oh, well t-there g-goes his winning s-streak." Elgyem said. Glaceon then stopped and urged Elgyem to stop as well. "W-Why did we s-stop?" Elgyem asked. "Elgyem, get your gun and fire straight ahead." Glaceon insisted.

Elgyem did what he was told and used his psychic powers to fire the gatling gun in front of them. "GET DOWN!" A voice was heard before the gatling gun fired and practically covered the entire area with paint.

A few moments later, Ferrothorn covered with paint slowly came out of the bushes and groaned as he fell down. "FERROTHORN IS OUT!" "W-Wow, h-how did you know s-someone was t-there?" Elgyem asked.

"I heard footsteps. I swear, everyone makes so much noise around here." Glaceon drawled. "Now, we need to get going." "W-Why" "Trust me, we do." And the two left the area, but moments after, a giant blob of paint hit where they used to stood."

00000000000000

"Dammit." Litten said to himself. He was on a side of a cliff on the mountain with his catapult. "I think I missed again." Litten shrugs. "Oh well, I'll just try again." He loads the catapult and gets it ready to fire again. "Man I have to thank Kommo-o for helping me bring this up here." He said to himself.

00000000000000

Meanwhile Bisharp and Hydreigon were traveling down the forest out in the open. "I swear, Roran had to given me the worst weapon." Hydreigon complained, looking at his water squirter.

"It's fine Hydreigon, now let's back to the topic at hand." Bisharp said, solemnly. "Yeah right. So, do you think we have a good chance to the finals." Hydreigon asked. "Of course, when the merge happens our alliance will grow in size and vote out anyone we want. And since Weavile's alliance is known. Her numbers will decrease while we will stay the same."

"Right, because we haven't been discovered yet." Hydreigon pointed out. "Exactly, when the time comes for her usefulness to end, we'll just cut her loose. As long as no one finds out about our alliance, then we will be one step closer to the million Pokedollars."

Hydreigon cackled. "I have to say, this plan is ingenious." "Thank you." Bisharp then noticed a shotgun on the ground and he got Hydreigon's attention. "Hydreigon, pick up that shotgun." Hydreigon smirked as he picked up the shotgun with his two heads. "Now things are getting interesting."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Weavile and Type: Null were walking around the forest, looking for people. Type: Null still couldn't shake off the threat Vulpix made and decided to speak up. "Weavile, can we talk about something." "Sure, what is it?" Weavile asked, still traveling through the forest.

"I don't think we have to have Eelektross choose between us and Greninja." Type: Null said. "And why do you think that?" Weavile asked, now getting curious.

"Because Eelektross is that type of guy to get on everyone's good side. No matter what the situation is. I say we keep him in the alliance and date Greninja so that we can have information from the other side."

Weavile smirked. "You know, that's not a bad idea Type: Null." Type: Null smirked under his helmet. "Just doing what's best for the team."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "That should take care of Vulpix's little threat. Nice try their fox, but I'll make sure your little mystic prediction never comes true.

00000000000000

BAM!

Type: Null looked surprised, seeing Weavile shot with paint on her head. Weavile groaned as she fell down. "WEAVILE IS OUT!" "What the hell?! I didn't sense anyone nearby." Type: Null then widened his eyes. "Mienshao!"

He quickly picked up Weavile's assault rifle and jumped into some bushes before another shot barely touched him.

00000000000000

Mienshao was very far away with the sniper rifle in her hands. "Well, first Pyroar, now Weavile. That makes two then. She then cocked her rifle and waited for another opportunity to happen.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "Using a gun uses as much focus as fighting. Wait for the right moment and BAM! Hit your enemy with your best shot."

00000000000000

Gengar was floating around the forest with the paintbrush in his hand. "Now how the hell am I getting anyone with this?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he saw Absol appear from the bushes. Absol sighed. "Chandelure was the first one out."

"Sorry man." Gengar said, frowning. "It's fine. Well, did you get anyone yet?" "Absol, I have a paintbrush in my hand. How the hell will I get anyone with this?" Gengar asked. Absol chuckled. "Good point."

Just then, his horn started shaking and he dodged a blob of paint that almost hit him. "What the hell was that?!" Malik cursed to himself before walking away. "That was close. At least you're-OW!" Gengar was hit in the head with a paint bucket, knocking him out.

Absol widened his eyes a little. "What the?! What just- OW!" Absol was also hit head with the same paint bucket, knocking him out as well. "GENGAR AND ABSOL ARE OUT!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

Just then, Kadabra came out the bushes and saw Absol's hunting rifle. He picked up the rifle with his psychic powers and smirked. "Now THIS is a weapon that I can use." Kadabra said to himself.

00000000000000

Greninja was walking around camp, looking for more people. She stopped when she saw a grenade tossed at her. Greninja quickly picked it up and threw where it the throw came from and it exploded. Kommo-o groaned as he came out of the bushes. "Well played Greninja." "KOMMO-O IS OUT!"

Greninja smirked to herself. "WATCH OUT!" A voice called out Greninja turned around when she heard the voice and gunshots. The next thing she saw was Eelektross, blocking the shots with his body.

He luckily protected her, but getting him out in the process. "EELEKTROSS IS OUT!" "Eelektross, why did you save me?" Greninja sked. Eelektross turned and gave her a small smile. "Because I like you Greninja. And plus, I have a crappy weapon. What did ya expect me to do with it?"

Greninja was shocked that Eelektross actually did something that nice for her. She then looked and saw it was Gardevoir who shot Eelektross. Greninja narrowed her eyes. "Eelektross, don't worry. I'll take her down for you."

Greninja then fired her crossbow at Gardevoir, but she teleported at the last moment. Greninja groaned. "Great." Gardevoir reappeared and fired. Greninja took some cover and fired again, but Gardevoir teleported again.

Greninja waited until Gardevoir appeared again and fired at Greninja when she didn't expect it. Greninja cursed to herself, but not before firing Gardevoir one last time. But Gardevoir just teleported away again before the shot could hit her. "GRENINJA IS OUT!" Roran shouted.

Greninja groaned. "Great, I didn't even get her." "It's fine. At least you tried." Eelektross assured. Turned around and gave Eelektross a smile. "It is now. Now that I know that I can trust you." Greninja then gave Eelektross a kiss.

Eelektross joined in on the kiss and they were enjoying themselves until Eelektross heard something. "Hey, do you hear that?" Greninja arched her brow at him, but heard it too. "Yeah, what is that?" They both looked up and saw a giant blob of paint. Eelektross sighed. "Oh this is just great."

SPLASH!

00000000000000

Elgyem and Glaceon were still traversing the forest. "H-Hey Glaceon. C-Can I ask y-you a q-question?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon sighed. "Yeah, go ahead." "W-Well, why d-do you sleep a l-lot?"

Glaceon stopped and groaned. "Elgyem, that reason leads to a story that I don't want to talk about yet. You understand right?" "O-Oh yeah. S-Sorry for a-asking." "It's fine I'll tell you la-" Glaceon stopped. "G-Glaceon? W-What's going o-on?" Elgyem asked. "Elgyem, get ready. Whatever happens, fire at will." "W-What do you m-mea-"

BOOM!

Elgyem jumped and saw Glaceon fall down with paint on his side. "GLACEON IS OUT!" "G-Glaceon!" Elgyem shouted. "Don't worry about me, worry about him." Glaceon said pointing at the smirking Hydreigon.

"Heh heh. You're next Elgyem." Hydreigon said, pointing his shotgun at Elgyem. Elgyem quivered in fear, but before Hydreigon could fire, a blob of paint hit him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Hydreigon shouted. Malik was snickering as he left. "HYDREIGON IS OUT!"

Elgyem sighed with relief. "W-Wow, that was c-close. I-I thought I-I was a g-goner." "Yeah that's great and all, but you need to get moving. Remember?" Glaceon drawled. "O-Oh yeah! T-Thanks G-Glaceon!" Elgyem said before leaving the area.

Glaceon sighed. "No problem little buddy." Soon after, a giant blob of paint just hit the ground where Elgyem was at. "Wow, a few more seconds and Elgyem would've been a goner. That WAS close." Glaceon drawled before going back to his usual nap.

00000000000000

Mienshao was looking through her scope, trying to find anyone else. She found Kadabra, but she lost him before she could fire. "Come on, there has to be someone around here." She said to herself. "Yeah, maybe someone like me." Type: Null said behind her.

Mienshao turned around and quickly dodged a shot from Type: Null's shotgun. "Isn't that shotgun from Weavile? That's cheating!" Mienshao said. "Roran never said anything about stealing other people's guns. In fact, since he loves shotguns. I don't he'll say anything against this."

Mienshao groaned. "I hate loopholes." Type: Null then fired again, but Mienshao jumped towards a rock and used that for coverage. "Come one Mienshao, just come out and get shot already." Type: Null insisted while continuing to cock his gun and shoot at the rock.

Mienshao knew that Type: Null was coming closer, but she can't do anything with a sniper rifle at close range. As Type: Null was cackling continuing the assault he heard something in the distance. "What the hell is that?" He asked before-

SPLASH!

Mienshao peeked over the rock and saw Type: Null was completely covered in paint. "WHAT THE HELL!" Type: Null roared. "TYPE: NULL IS OUT!" "DAMMIIIITTTT!" Type: Null yelled. Mienshao thought it was little funny with the chimera covered in pink paint and chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile, Litten sighed with glee. "Ah, I love the sound of Type: Null's furious screams in the afternoon."

00000000000000

Aegislash was floating around the forest. Looking for anyone to hit his foam sword with. He was about to give up when he saw Kadabra all by himself. "Finally, someone that I can take down." Aegislash said to himself.

Kadabra turned around and smirked at him. "Ah Aegislash, today must be unfortunate for you." "Why should it be? You're the one with the bubble gun." Aegislash pointed out. "Oh, that is where you are wrong." Kadabra said before pulling out an arsenal of weapons.

Aegislash started at them with awe. "Are those all the weapons from the others?" "Why yes. At least all the useful ones anyways." Kadabra replied. Aegislash sighed with annoyance. "Just make it quick." "Oh don't worry, I intend to." Kabra said before firing all of the weapons at once with his psychic abilities.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash was covered in many different colors of paint. He sighed with annoyance. "I hate this show."

00000000000000

Aggron was having a good time. He hid in a cave and waited for almost all of the campers to be eliminated. Then when the time was right, he would come out and finish off the rest with his rocket launcher.

"This is great! Now I just need to take everyone else out and I'll win this challenge!" Suddenly, he heard rustling in some bushes. Aggron smirked to himself. "Perfect." Aggron took a few steps back and charged at the bushes, giving a battle cry. He fired his launcher, but he heard gunfire and saw his chest covered with paint.

Aggron groaned. "Great, well at least I took someone with me." But he looked up and saw it was Elgyem, who was covered in paint. "ELGYEM AND AGGRON ARE OUT!" "Elgyem! I'm on your side." Aggron yelled. "I-I'm sorry, b-but you were screaming a-and you fired at m-me. I d-didn't know who it was u-until it was t-too late. P-Please don't h-hurt me." Elgyem pleaded.

Aggron sighed and calmed down. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's just head back to camp." Elgyem was about to follow Aggron, until something was moving in the water. Aggron saw this and looked confused. "The hell?"

A few moments later, a giant Gyarados came out of the water, looking menacingly. It looked like the same Gyarados from the fear challenge. "$%^&!" Aggron siad. "Elgyem, let's get out of here!"

Aggron then turned around and saw Elgyem, quivering in fear. It was at that moment Aggron realized something, Elgyem was still afraid of Gyarados. The Gyarados roared and Elgyem jumped. He was petrified with fear.

Time seemed to slow down as Aggron was thinking in his head. " _There's no_ _that I can get Elgyem in time. That Gyarados would smack me away before I could get him. But I could try running away and leave the Gyarados to Elgyem. That should give me enough time to escape."_ But as Aggron looked at Elgyem, he remembered something Elgyem said.

 _Flashback_

" _W-Well, h-how about I be y-your friend?" Elgyem offered. Aggron chuckled, but not in a mocking way. But as a friendly way. "Okay, little dude. We can be pals." Elgyem smiled. "T-Thanks." Aggron smiled as well. "Yeah, sure thing."_

 _End of Flashback_

Aggron shook himself back to reality. " _No! I can't do that to Elgyem. I would never forgive myself."_ Aggron looks at Elgyem again and back to the raging Gyarados. Aggron sighed. "Dammit. Elgyem."

Elgyem heard his name called and looked at Aggron. "I want you to run Elgyem. And whatever happens, don't turn back." Aggron commanded. "W-What? B-But I can't l-leave y-you." Elgyem said.

"Dammit Elgyem. We don't have time for this. Now go now!" Aggron shouted, but not too loud to tick off the Gyarados even more. Elgyem looked at Aggron then to the Gyarados. He nodded and left Aggron to face off with the raging beast.

Aggron sighed. "Good." He now turns to the Gyarados. "Alright you overgrown shrimp, LET'S GO!" Aggron shouted. The Gyarados roared and came straight at him with an Aqua Tail. Aggron gave off a battle cry and started charging at the Gyarados with a Head Smash. The two came at each other and their attacks collided.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Bisharp was walking in the forest, looking for any remaining campers. "Alright let's see. According to Roran's shoutings. The last camper on the other team is Kadabra, and he has his bubble gun so it should be easy." Bisharp said to himself.

"That's what you think." Kadabra said behind him. Bisharp turned around and saw Kadabra with what appears to be all the campers weapons floating around him. "$#%^." Bisharp muttered. "Indeed." Kadabra said before firing all the weapons at once.

Bisharp quickly moved out of the way and jumped behind a tree. The onslaught kept on going for what seemed like an eternity. "Come now Bisharp, you can't hide forever." Kadabra said before throwing a grenade with his telekinesis.

Bisharp saw the grenade and widened his eyes. "DAMMIT!" He shouted before moving out of the way before the grenade could hit him. He now hid in another tree, waiting for any openings to come up.

" _Dammit."_ Bisharp thought to himself. " _If this keeps going like this, I may not be able to keep up. And if I do fire at him, he can just use his telekinesis to fire it back at me. I am screwed in every situation."_

Litten heard gunfire and was readying his catapult. It was all ready until he realized something. "$%^&! Ran out of ammo." "How about you use this." Rufflet suggested. Litten turned around and saw Rufflet, carrying a paint balloon in his hand. Litten smirked. "That's perfect."

Back at Bisharp, he was hearing the gunfire coming closer. Indicating that Kadabra knows where he's at. Kadabra chuckled to himself. "I have to say, I thought I was done for until one by one, I found all the weapons. Now I'll win this for sure.

Suddenly, a paint balloon landed on Kadabra, covering his face with paint. "What?!" Kadabra asked. Bisharp peeked over the tree and smirked. "How unfortunate." Bisharp mocked. "Yes, take that!" Litten shouted as he high fived, or clawed, or whatever to Rufflet.

"KADABRA IS OUT!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "WHICH MEANS THE WINNERS ARE THE RESPECTED RESHIRAMS! AND WITH FIVE CAMPERS TO SPARE, VERY IMPRESSIVE! THAT MEANS THE ZEALOUS ZEKROMS MEET ME IN THE CAMPFIRE AGAIN!"

"R-RORAN!" Elgyem shouted, running to Roran with all his might. "What's the matter lad?" Roran asked. "A-Aggron! H-He's in t-trouble!" "How much trouble are we talking about here?" Type: Null asked.

"T-The two of u-us accidentally f-fired at each other. W-We were about to l-leave, but a G-Gyarados came up a-and a-attacked us. A-Aggron insisted for m-me to leave so h-he could t-take it on h-himself." "Well, do you know where he is now?!" Weavile demanded.

As if on cue, Aggron limped his way to the center of the camp. He was covered in many bruises all, his tail was bent, and his right leg was twisted. Everyone gasped and started at the bruised up Aggron.

But even with all of this, Aggron managed to smile. "Heh heh. What are you all staring at? You look like you just seen a ghost?"

Just then Aggron fell unconscious and fell on the ground, hard. "$#%^!" Roran shouted. "Joey, bring him ta the infirmary IMMEDIATELY!" Joey jumped at Roran's shouting, but did what he was told and teleported Aggron and him to the infirmary.

Roran sighed. "We'll take care of Aggron. Just wait until we come back." Roran and Malik then left to where the infirmary was heading. "Why the hell would Aggron do something like that?" Weavile asked. "He… H-He saved m-me." Elgyem murmured.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross's eyes were wide. "Wow, I never imagined Aggron would do something like that for someone else. Maybe he's more than just a brute."

00000000000000

Aggron was in a bed in the infirmary. He had casts on his leg, and tail. Along with some medical tape on his body. Roran was talking with Malik and Joey until he told them to left.

Roran then went to Aggron and sat on a chair next to him. Roran gave him a slight grin. "Hey they laddie. Ya doing okay?" Aggron sighed. "I feel fine. Except with the excruciating pain that overgrown shrimp caused me."

Roran gave a short chuckle. "It's good to know you're sense of humor hasn't faltered." Roran then frowned. "But we need ta get serious here. About you're condition."

Aggron looked down. "Just tell me." "Well, with the damages that happen to ya. Ya have six broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a broken tail. And that's not even telling what happened ta the rest of your body."

Roran sighed. "What I'm trying to say is… is that with your current condition, ya won't be able ta compete in the show." Aggron widened his eyes. "No, that can't be true! There has to be a way. Just get some Audino or Blissey and have them heal me up."

Roran shook his head. "Their Heal Pulses only work with minor injuries. Your injuries are major. And we never did recover the lost technology of Pokemon Centers. So that's a bust. What I'm trying to say is that it would take the best doctors in the world to heal you up. And ya would STILL need a week's worth of recovery. I'm really sorry Aggron, but ya have to go."

Aggron sighed in defeat. "It's okay, I understand." "Hey, cheer up. Remember, ya protected the little boy Elgyem. Although, he is practically the same age as you."

Aggron arched his brow at Roran. "Really?" "Oh yeah! All the little pre-evos are the same age as you guys. I've even heard that Larvesta is maybe older than Kommo-o." "Damn." Aggron muttered.

"What I'm trying ta say is. Ya may be leaving, but if ya didn't help that little bugger. I don't think he would've made it. Ya did good Aggron. I'm proud of ya." Roran said, grinning. "Thanks." Aggron said.

Roran got up and was about to leave when he stopped. "Oh, and one more thing." Roran turned around and gave him his usual grin. "Ya may be leaving the show, but today is your lucky day." Aggron arched his brow at him. "What do you mean be that?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out when the time comes." Roran said before leaving Aggron to himself. "What the hell did he mean by that?" Aggron asked himself.

00000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms were at the campfire ceremony, but was a depressing ceremony. Aggron was in a wheelchair due to his injuries. There were Pokemon who were sad about this one.

Even some from Weavile's alliance were sad. Hell, even Roran was saddened by it. Roran sighed. "Well laddies, due ta Aggron's injuries, he can not compete in the show."

"There has to be another way." Eelektross muttered. "It isn't fair." Pyroar added. "Sorry, but that's how the show works." Roran said. "Ya don't need Pokeblocks today. It's for voting ceremonies. Not sad ones like these." Aggron sighed. "It's fine guys. I'll be going now. Thanks for having me."

Aggron started to leave until he saw Team Slash at the dock. Aggron lightly chuckled. "Hey guys, I was almost there." "Indeed you were." Type: Null said. "We're gonna miss you." Pyroar said. "I have to say Aggron, I thought you were just some big brute." Eelektross joked.

Aggron chuckled. "And I thought you were spineless. I guess we're both wrong aren't we?" Eelektross chuckled. "I guess we are." Aggron looked at Weavile and waited for her to say something.

She didn't say anything for a while until she smirked. "Get well okay? I don't want to be worrying about you all the time." "Wouldn't want you to do that now would we." Aggron joked. "No way." Weavile said. "Well, thanks for everything. I'll see ya later." Aggron said. Everyone waved their goodbyes as they left.

But when Aggron almost went to the Lapras, someone called him. "A-AGGRON!" Aggron turned around to see Elgyem running towards him. "Elgyem, what are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to t-tell you g-goodbye." Elgyem replied. "A-And thank y-you, f-for saving m-me." Aggron smiled at him. "No problem kid. If I had the chance to do it again, I would do it again. Because we're friends now, right?"

Elgyem nodded. "O-Of course." Aggron looked over and saw Brionne and the others, waiting for Elgyem. "Go on Elgyem, your other friends are waiting for ya." Aggron insisted. "O-Okay." Elgyem said.

Elgyem went and left Aggron, but not before giving him a hug goodbye. "E-Even though w-we just became f-friends, I-I'll miss you." Elgyem said. Aggron felt warm inside hearing that and chuckled. "Well, I'll miss you too." Elgyem let go and waved Aggron goodbye as he finally got on the Lapras and went away.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "To be honest, I don't know exactly why I fought that Gyarados. Maybe it was Elgyem, or maybe it was something else." Aggron shrugged. "Either way, I don't regret doing it. At least I'll be remembered more than just a brute in Weavile's alliance. And hey, I even got cards from the other team." Aggron searched and showed the camera his cards. "One's from Gardevoir, Ferrothorn, and hey… even Litten gave me a card. Guess he doesn't hate me after all. But anyways, I would say I never really showed my full potential haven't I? But If I would get a second chance, I would show them what Aggron can really do. Well… see ya everyone. Thanks for having me."

00000000000000

Litten came through Gengar's cabin door. "Guys, it's official. Aggron's gone." Gengar sighed, frowning. "Yeah, but I still feel sorry about him. Even after what he's done."

Litten gave the same expression. "Yeah, I guess he wasn't so bad afterall." Gengar then had an epiphany. "Come on guys, let's not be like this. Let's throw a party to lift our spirits up!" "That sounds like a great idea!" Rufflet said.

"Of course, you can't go wrong with a good old fashion party. No matter what's the occasion." Gengar said grinning.

00000000000000

Eelektross came to the Team Slash meeting. They were discussing what to do now that Aggron's gone. "Should we get another member?" Type: Null asked. "Nah, now that everyone knows. I don't think they would be willing to." Weavile said, pacing back and forth.

"Guys, Aggron's gone and you're already thinking of a replacement? I don't think that's okay." Pyroar said. "Pyroar, we're doing this FOR Aggron. It's what he would've wanted." Weavile assured. Pyroar sighed. "I guess you're right."

"But this still leaves a problem." Type: Null said. "If we lose any more members, than we would lose more of a chance to eliminate whoever we want after the merge." "Don't worry about that." Weavile insisted. "With Bisharp's alliance not discovered. They'll take care of the votes."

"But shouldn't we be cautious about them?" Type: Null advised. "Of course we should, but only when the people we want our gone, or if things go south. When and if the time comes, we'll be ready." Weavile said, clenching her claw.

She then turned around to Eelektross. "And another thing, Eelektross." Eelektross perked up, when he heard his name called. "Yes?" "About your relationship with Greninja." Eelektross sighed and was ready to leave until- "We'll keep you in the alliance and still be with Greninja."

Eelektross was not ready to her that. "Wait, what." "We can see that you like Greninja. So we'll keep her a little longer if we can." Weavile said. Eelektross sighed with relief. "Thanks guys." "But only on one condition." Weavile said, making a one gesture with her claw.

"You must tell us anything you know about Greninja and anything the other side is planning." Eelektross thought about and nodded. "I'll do that." Weavile smirked. "Good, then this meeting is dismissed." As everyone left, Eelektross sighed with relief again.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "I can't believe Weavile let me date Greninja and still be in the alliance! Granted, I have to become a spy and tell Weavile anything that Greninja may know, but that's okay. As long as I get both, I'm a happy customer. I should tell Greninja the great news!"

 **Weavile:** Weavile shrugged. "Eh, as long as it helps us, then I don't care who he dates."

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking around the campgrounds and found Greninja, laying on the side of her cabin. Greninja was looking up at the stars until she saw Eelektross coming to her. "Hey Greninja." Eelektross said.

Greninja smiled. "Greetings Eelektross." The two go in for a hug. After a while Eelektross separates. "I have good news for ya." "Same here." "Oh, by all means. You go first." Eelektross insisted. "Well, I've been thinking… about you and your alliance."

Eelektross wasn't afraid of what Greninja might say. He was confident he could take any news thrown at him. Well… almost. "And… I'll let you stay in your alliance."

Eelektross's jaw dropped. "What?" "You took a hit for me Eelektross, and I highly respect that. It shows that I can truly trust you. Even if you are in an alliance." Eelektross was calm, but on the outside, he was rejoicing and thanking Arceus.

"But I will only do this if…" Eelektross stopped rejoicing when he heard the word. "If?" Eelektross asked. "Yes, if you can tell me information about Weavile's alliance." And that's when Eelektross's world came crashing down.

"So, you want me to be a spy?" "Yes, I trust that you can do this. Will you?" Greninja asked. Eelektross was now screaming internally, but he nodded. "Of course." Greninja smiled. "Thank you, now was there something you wish to say?"

Eelektross was now trying thinking off the top of his head. "Oh yeah… well… I heard Gengar is having another party. Wanna come?" "But aren't we on the opposite team?" Greninja pointed out. "Don't worry about that. I have mad persuasion skills." Eelektross joked.

Greninja chuckled. "Well… now I have to see this 'skills' for myself." The two now went to Gengar's party, while Eelektross's eye was twitching the entire way.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Well that's just great. That's just fan ^&*$ING TASTIC! Now, Weavile and Greninja want me to spy on both of them, making me a double agent. Arceus must love torturing me because now, I'm screwed either way!" Eelektross was now baning his head on the side of the confessional. "Why!" *smack* "does" *smack* "Arceus" * "hate" *smack* "me?!" *smack*

00000000000000

So once again, there was another party at the Guy's cabin of the Respected Reshirams. And so most of the Reshirams and even some of the Zekroms were in there, celebrating and just having a good time.

"I still can't believe it Gardevoir, how in hell did you get that good at handling a gun?" Gengar asked, grinning. Gardevoir laughed. "My dad used to teach me how to hunt. He would always say it was a way for us to 'bond'."

"Wow, well tell your dad I wanna try some of that." Absol said. He then looked over to Aegislash. "Maybe you would've been good too, considering you had a foam sword and all."

"It's not my fault Roran has a cruel sense of humor." Aegislash said, reading a book. "Whatcha reading there?" Absol asked. "Oh this? This is Roran's diary." "Really!" "No, it's just a book. I would've been dead if I ever found it." Aegislash said.

"Oh…" Absol muttered. "Ah come on Slash, let's have some fun! It's a party after all!" Gardevoir said, sitting next to him. "No thanks. I'm good here." "Slash, do you ever relax?" Chandelure asked.

"I am relaxing. I just never thought books are relaxing before." Aegislash joked. "Well, what she means is. Do you ever have fun?" Gardevoir asked. "I am. Again, never thought books could be interesting to read."

"Well now, how about smiling?" Gardevoir asked, smiling at him as an example. Aegislash sighed and looked up at her. "Why do you want me to smile?" "Well, do you?" "Again, why are you asking?"

"Well, I just thought your smile would be really nice." Gardevoir said. "Oh uh… Of course." Aegislash muttered, giving her a small salute. Thank Arceus Aegislash could keep his self control so well, or else he would be blushing hard.

00000000000000

"Ah, another lovely night." Roran said to himself, looking up at the stars on the docks. "It's a shame Aggron had to go. But I guess bad things just happen to heros. Or do they?" Roran asked, looking at the camera. "Today became more eventful than just a regular old Paintball fight challenge. Things were said, pranks were made, and most importantly, Aggron had to go for the injuries that bloody Gyarados made. But I'm sure things will turn out better for everyone." Roran said, grinning. "So what will happen next? Will Eelektross ever get a break? Will more eliminations be caused by severe injuries? Will Mailk ever get back at Absol and Hydreigon for the pranks they made?" Just then, screams can be heard from the island. "WHY THE HELL AM I GLUED TO THE BED?!" Absol yelled. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S STUCK!" Hydreigon yelled. Along with the screams, maniacal laughter can be heard as well. Roran chuckled. "Ah criminy, Malik really did it now." Roran then turns to the camera and raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Wow, just... wow. Didn't see that one coming did ya? I hope I don't get lynched for doing this.**

 **But hey, at least Aggron did a GOOD thing. That's good right? *Sighs* I'm gonna get lynched for this.**

 **And kudos ta Litten and Rufflet for taking down Kadabra. He literally had an army of weapons!**

 **So Team Slash finally lost a member. Will that happen more often? Or will they make it till the merge? Who knows. We'll just have ta wait and see won't we.**

 **So what will happen next? We'll I'll tell ya one thing. Glaceon won't like it. That's for sure. XD**

 **Aggron: Hey chumps, do me this favor and review why don't ya?**


	17. Chapter 16:Glaceon's boooring story

**Hello laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island!**

 **Try me this, to give a real experience, I challenge ya ta read this story in the night. With no sleep!**

 **Don't worry, I'll do it to so *immediately falls asleep***

 **Joey puts a sign by him that says** ** _"Let's get on with the story, shall we?"_**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16

Roran was drinking some coffee on the docks. "Ah yeah, nothing better than the everloving taste of coffee." Roran said to himself. Roran turns to the camera and grins. "Hello laddies, and welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the laddies face off in a Paintball Wars! There were lads that had GREAT weapons! While some had the NOT so great weapons." Roran said cackling. "While that was going on, Eelektross had to choose between his alliance, or Greninja. Don't worry he's fine, but now he's a double agent that has to spy on both sides so… yeah. That's not good." Roran takes another sip of his coffee. "Arceus I love this stuff. But Suspense rose as Aggron fought off a GYARADOS to save the little bugger Elgyem. Unfortunately, he didn't make it out unscaved. In the end, it was the Respected Reshirams winning with a clutch save thanks to Litten and Rufflet. Welp, there goes Snover's winning streak." Roran takes another sip of his coffee. "And sadly, Aggron had to leave due to the serious injuries he sustained. But he didn't leave without getting some warm goodbyes from Team Slash and Elgyem. So what will happen next? Will the next challenge be more suspenseful than the last? Will Eelektross be able to multitask two opposing sides? And will I ever stop drinking this coffee?" Roran shrugs. "Eh, why not." Roran throws the coffee cup away. Meanwhile, a Sharpedo was about to jump and lay it's fangs on Roran, but the coffee cup hit him in the eye and the Sharpedo winced and swam away. Roran cackled. "Let's see ya try that again ya overgrown fish." Roran then turns to the camera and raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

" _Just a few more challenges Bisharp, few more until the merge happens."_ Bisharp thought to himself. "Bisharp, are you still with me?" Mienshao joked. Bisharp shook his head and nodded. "I am fine Mienshao. And I have, this experience isn't horrible."

Mienshao smiled. "Why thank you Bisharp." The two were in the forest, having a picnic. Bisharp thought it was stupid at first, but Mienshao convinced him at would be good for him to relax once in awhile. "So Bisharp, what were you thinking about?" Mienshao asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Bisharp stated, while eating a sandwich. "Let's just say that it's essential when the merge happens." "Oh Bisharp, why don't you tell me anything? All you say is you don't need to know or it's not important." Mienshao said, while eating a salad.

"I'm sorry, but if you knew, you could be in jeopardy." Bisharp said. "Bisharp, how long was it since I knew about your alliance?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp sighed. "Ever since the second challenge." "And have I ever been targeted yet?" "As far as I know, no." Bisharp replied.

"Then why won't you tell me this? Surely this won't make me a target?" Mienshao guessed. Bisharp looked reluctant, but sighed. "Because… Because I want to protect you." Mienshao gasped, but smiled. "Really?"

Bisharp nodded. "Yes, after all the things you have done, being there for me, looking out for me, I thought… I thought I would repay that by at least protecting you from my plans."

Mienshao went a little closer and hugged Bisharp. "I appreciate the protection, but trust me. I will still be with you no matter what you tell me. I promise." Bisharp was touched and almost felt like smiling… Almost. But he just hugged her back instead. "Thank you Mienshao."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "I still don't know if I should tell her about the merge yet, but I know one thing. After everything that has happened in this island, I feel like I can truly trust Mienshao. Her ethics may be different from mine and I may not show it. But I think… I think I really like Mienshao." Bisharp then glares at the camera. "If you tell anyone about this, including Mienshao, I will kill you."

 **Mienshao:** "Bisharp may not see it, but I think he's slowly changing for the better. He's been more thoughtful and nice. Maybe… maybe I can help him be like everyone else. A Pokemon who cares for others. I just wish he would open up to me more. But we must take one step at a time."

00000000000000

Gengar, Rufflet, and Litten were sitting by the beach, playing some cards. "Ah… today feels like a good day." Gengar said, looking through his cards. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish." Rufflet replied. "You know, I'm still a little sad about Aggron."

"Yeah, even though I hated Weavile and her alliance. Aggron did a good thing." Litten said, double checking his cards. "Got any fives." Gengar passed him a five and Litten took the fives in the pile.

"So, does anyone know how Aggron thought off the Gyarados?" Gengar asked. "Some say he pummeled the Gyarados into submission while the Gyarados got lucky and landed a couple of Aqua Tails." Litten said. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish." Rufflet replied. "Well, I heard that the Gyarados was blasting away Aggron with some Hydro Pumps and Aggron got lucky, landing some Head Smashes." Rufflet then checked his cards. "Got any threes?"

"Wait just a minute?!" Gengar shouted. "You just said you didn't have any threes. Now you do?! What the hell?!" "Sorry, I'm still trying to learn how to play this." Rufflet admitted. "Rufflet, show us your cards." Litten insisted.

Rufflet reluctantly showed Litten and Gengar his hand which contained threes, twos, and tens that was asked earlier. Gengar and Litten both facepalmed. "Well, I guess Rufflet's out." Litten said. "I second that motion." Gengar agreed.

Rufflet sighed, but put his cards in the deck and shuffled them. "You what I'm surprised about?" Litten asked. "That Ferro is still here. Got any ones?" "Go fish, and why are you surprised? Ferro is a really cool dude." Gengar said.

"Except you're not the one who has to deal with his "hugs"." Rufflet mumbled. "All I'm saying is that because he is a nice guy, Pokemon may use that against him." Litten pointed out.

"I guess so, but I don't think Ferro is gonna get eliminated soon. Since he has no enemies, he shouldn't be a target to anyone." Gengar pointed out. "Got any sixes?" Litten passed Gengar his six and Gengar put them in the pile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." "Well, should we think of putting him in our alliance?" Rufflet asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Litten replied. "I don't want anyone knowing, including Weavile knowing about our little alliance. The less Pokemon we have, the less chance we'll be found out. Plus, I don't think Ferro is that type of guy to be in alliances." "Got any eights?"

Gengar passed him his card and Litten shouted. "Yes! I win!" "Dammit, I was so close." Gengar said.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** "I've gotta say, I like our alliance and all, but we've just made this and before that Litten and Gengar were in the chopping block a couple of times. I can't believe how lucky they are." Rufflet then sighed. "I wish I had that kind of luck." Just then something from above falls on Rufflet. "Why me?" Rufflet groaned.

00000000000000

Kadabra was meditating in his cabin. While he appears to be relaxing, he was carefully planning his next move. He knows he must find another alliance to fend off The soon merged alliance, but he hasn't there has been complications.

He figured out before that Brionne, Glaceon, Elgyem, and Snover are in an alliance But since there numbers were falling fast, he didn't think would be wise to go to them for also knew that about Aegislash's alliance, but he doesn't know when he should go to them yet.

All he knew was that losing his alliance was REALLY bad for him. But Tyrantrum was going to go sooner or later alliance or not, and Sylveon was becoming too hard to handle. While it was great to get rid of her, it left Kadabra with more complications.

Now Kadabra was all alone and had to choose his next actions carefully. If not, he could be next in Bisharp's hitlist. Kadabra opened his eyes and sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "Due to the circumstances, I have no other choice. I just hope I can convince them that I'm useful for their team. Or else I am doomed."

00000000000000

Team Unity was happily eating in the cafeteria. The strangest things is that Glaceon is actually wide awake, eating with them. "I have to say Glaceon. I would've thought you would have been asleep by now." Brionne admitted.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like sleeping right now." Glaceon drawled. "W-Well, w-what do you f-feel like doing?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon just looked at everyone. "To hang out with you guys. After all, we are in this together right?"

Brionne smiled. "That's right! As long as we have each other, we can stay strong. Right guys?" "You're absolutely right!" Snover said, before eating some mashed Sharpedo meat. "Y-You can c-count on m-me." Elgyem said. Glaceon yawned, but didn't go to sleep. "Well, that's good to know."

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** "It's good that Glaceon finally feels like he's a part of the team. Now we can work together as a team! I know we can do it!"

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon yawned. "I have to say, Brionne and Snover are ACTUALLY not annoying. There actually fun to be around with unlike most of the Pokemon here. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'll actually TRY to help my alliance. It's the least I can do for them.. I mean, it's not like we're actually doing anything serious right?"

00000000000000

"LADDIES! REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY AREA! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YA!" Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "Campfire ceremony huh? Wonder what Roran's planning?" Gengar asked. "It's Roran. So it's probably not good." Litten grumbled.

"Well… let's just go and find out. It can't be that bad?" Rufflet said. "Last challenge he had us shoot each other. I'm highly certain it's not good." Litten replied.

00000000000000

When Team Flight arrived, they saw there were others who were wondering what's going on. Weavile was with her alliance, crossing her arms in annoyance, Bisharp was writing in his book, and Absol and Hydreigon looked like they went through hell.

"What happened to you guys?" Gengar asked. "Malik superglued as to our beds." Absol grunted. "So how did you get out?" Rufflet asked. Hydreigon and Absol turned around to reveal the fabric of the beds on their backs.

"We had to rip through our beds to get out." Hydreigon grunted. Some of them winced and were glad they aren't on Malik's bad side.

"So what the hell are we doing here Roran?" Hydreigon asked. "Glad ya asked laddie!" Roran replied, smiling. "Are we all here so that Malik can kill us all one by one?" Absol joked.

Malik was about to punch them, but Roran intervened. Don't want another 'episode' happening. "Don't worry, It's not that. Actually, you're all here because it's challenge time!"

"Which is?" Brionne asked. "A wonderful challenge I like to call… the all nighter challenge!" Roran shouted, throwing confetti in the air. There was Silence.

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon groaned. "This has to be set up. The one time I said I'll actually try, The WORST challenge just so happens to appear for me to die in. This is sooooooo ANNOYING." Glaceon huffed. "I hope you're having fun up there Arceus, because when I die, I'm coming for you.

00000000000000

"Okay, you must be running out of ideas." Hydreigon said. Roran snickered. "Well Hydreigon, for that, ya get one." Hydreigon arched his brow at him. "One? What do you mean by-"

BAM!

Malik just punched Hydreigon square in the face, launching him to a nearby tree. Hydreigon was groaning in pain. All the others just stood there shocked while Absol just slowly backed away from Malik.

"That is what happens when ya back talk me." Roran said, grinning. "Ya get one punch from Malik. Now is there anyone who would like to try that again?" Silence. "Really? I'm right here." Roran said, snickering. Again, there was silence.

"Good. Now as I said before, all ya laddies have to do is to stay asleep the entire night. And the night after that. And after that until only one is awake." Roran exclaimed. "The last one awake wins their team the challenge!"

"But you said you also have a present for us." Snover pointed out. "Ah yes, this!" Roran shouted, pulling out a present box. "What's inside?" Eelektross asked. "Inside here is the reward for today's challenge. Whoever is the last one awake get's this baby." Roran replied, shaking the box.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "I-It would be n-nice if I could g-get that r-reward. M-Maybe i-it's sound c-cancleling e-ear muffs."

00000000000000

"Now go sit on the logs laddies, so that we can use the monitors to watch ya all. So ya can't go and cheat now." Roran said, waving his finger back and forth. "But if ya need to go to the bathroom, ya must have a camera follow ya so you can go. Oh, ya laddies can't eat until you sleep."

"CAN'T EAT?! YOU'LL STARVE US! THAT HAS TO BE ILLEGAL!" Snover shouted. "Oh I'm sure it is… somewhere." Roran said, snickering. "But don't worry lad. If ya do sleep, there is a huge buffet full of many goodies waiting for ya."

"Gee thanks." Hydreigon groaned, rubbing his head. "No problem lad. I did it because I'm a nice guy." Roran said, smiling

00000000000000

 **Roran:** "And if I do starve them, I may get lawsuits. We don't want that now." Roran said, grinning.

00000000000000

"Well have fun laddies!" Roran said, walking off with Malik and Joey. "Wait, you're not staying to watch us?" Gardevoir asked. "Are ya kidding laddie? I'm not that crazy. No, me and the guys will be at my cabin, watching ya all from there." Roran said before he left with the other two.

"Jerk." Chandelure huffed. "Oh come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Absol said. "This challenge should be easy." Weavile muttered. "Don't worry, I can stay awake for a long while." Type: Null assured. "Well that's good at least." Weavile said.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "After what happened with Vulpix's damn prediction being right and Aggron leaving, I'm making sure that one of us doesn't leave again. At least not until the merge.

 **Roran:** "Oh and by the way, we drugged their food. So they maaaaayy feel groggy soon." Roran shrugs. "I'm sure they're fine."

00000000000000

And so the challenge begins, but of course it was really dull with no one even close to falling asleep yet. Ferrothorn was just literally hanging around a tree to keep his blood running.

Bisharp was reading his book to pass the time. Weavile would have Eelektross, Pyroar, and Type: Null make sure she wouldn't fall -o was concentrating on staying awake. Most were just talking to each other. Aegislash, Glaceon, Absol, and Kadabra were just sitting there, waiting.

So hours went by. Roran would occasionally tell through the intercom that six, or eight, or ten hours has passed. Pretty soon enough, it was now nighttime and Snover was the first to fall. He couldn't take the lack of food anymore.

Then it was Ferrothorn next, he was sitting on a tree branch when the branch fell and he went to the ground. He felt so tired so he just gave up and slept. Pyroar was also out. She was normally a mourning type of Pokemon so she wasn't able to stay awake this long.

So with the first few Pokemon out, everyone just talked to each other to pass the time. Weavile was talking to the rest of her alliance about ideas and Eelektross and Type: Null would just mutter in reply.

Greninja and Mienshao were sitting next to each other, talking. "So, how have you been doing?" Mienshao asked, "I have been doing well. Thank you." Greninja replied. Mienshao nodded. "What do you think of everyone?"

"Well… excluding that alliance, some of the others are pleasant to be with. And Eelektross…" Greninja was trying to find the words to say. "Don't worry. I already know about you two." Mienshao spoke up.

Greninja looked panicked. "You do?" "Of course, I saw you two hug a couple of days ago. Personally I think you two look cute together." Greninja flushed. "Um, thanks." "So how did you to become a couple? I thought you hated him."

"I did… at first, but he kinda felt sorry for him and he kinda grew on me. Then I realized he was in an alliance and I hated him again. But then during the hiding challenge, we had an argument and… we sorta made out a lot." "How did that work?" Mienshao asked, shocked.

Greninja sighed. "I don't know, but after that I really started Eelektross as a nice guy. He's so sweet and trustworthy ironically. Why does life have to be so complicated?" Mienshao shrugged. "I would tell you if I knew."

"So, do you have anyone?" Greninja asked. Mienshao hummed to herself. "I may have one Pokemon." "Really? Who?" Mienshao glanced at Bisharp, reading a book and looked back at Greninja. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Now that's not fair." Greninja said crossing her arms. "You know about me and Bisharp, but you can't tell me who you like?" Mienshao giggled. "Sorry Greninja. It's better if you didn't find out."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Bisharp was reading his book when Hydreigon sat by him. "Hey Bisharp, can I ask you something?" Bisharp looked up from the book at Hydreigon. "Of course. What do you wish to ask?"

"Well, I've been wondering. During times before challenges, you've always been going to places. Why is that?" Hydreigon asked. Bisharp arched a brow at him. "Well, I've wanted so quiet away from the others. You know, so I can write or read in silence."

"Well, okay then. I just wanted to know." Bisharp nodded and went back to his book.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "So that hydra is already asking about my location. I knew it was sometime before someone would ask about me and Mienshao, but I never suspected it to be HIM. But that is not a problem. When the merge comes, Hydreigon won't be able to ask his questions when I'm leader. We would have more important things to worry about then where I've been. I just need to last till then.

 **Hydreigon:** "I know Bisharp is hiding something, but I just don't know what." Hydreigon said, scratching his chin with one of his heads. "It's my job to find you what's with him. If it's something that's distracting him from the competition. Then we could be in trouble."

00000000000000

Elgyem was having some trouble staying awake, but he was able to stay awake nonetheless. When he turned around, he saw Glaceon who looked like he was wide awake. "G-Glaceon? H-How do you l-look so a-awake?" "Oh it's nothing." Glaceon drawled. "I'm used to this."

"B-But how can y-you be used to this i-if you always s-sleep a l-lot?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon looked Elgyem and sighed with annoyance. "You're not going to stop asking me this are you?" "W-Well… i-if you don't w-want me t-to, then I-I'll stop a-asking." Elgyem replied.

Glaceon sighed. "I guess I HAVE to tell you the reason why. Or else your curiosity will get the better of you." Glaceon pondered. "I'll tell you what. If you can stay awake until morning , then I'll tell you why I always sleep a lot."

"R-Really?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon nodded. "Yeah, think you can last till then?" Elgyem nodded. "I-I'll try my b-best."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "T-This is it. N-Now I w-will finally know w-what's wrong with h-him." Elgyem said, looking determined.

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon sighed with annoyance. "Great, now I have to tell him the story. Why does life have to be soooooo annoying?"

00000000000000

Five hours later, it was daytime again. Everyone was either really tired or just dead asleep. Every time Hydreigon would almost sleep, his other heads would bite him just to keep him awake.

Rufflet fell from a branch and just laid there, sleeping. Brionne also couldn't take it and finally fell asleep. "And that is five down!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

Most would just jump being surprised, but these Pokemon didn't care anymore. Roran and Joey came out, with Joey telekinetically carrying them away. "Oh and by the way. The buffet is ready to eat when ya ready. I do wish you can enjoy the food when you get done." Roran said, grinning.

Litten groaned. "Not cool Roran." Roran shrugged. "I'm just saying, the food's amazing. Welp, have fun." "Just dandy." Eelektross groaned.

So as the everloving challenge continued, some of the campers were still talking to each other, in an attempt to stay awake. Absol was looking awake, just singing a song in his head.

Chandelure was on the ground by him, too tired to float. "How are you so awake?" Chandelure asked. "I don't know, all I did yesterday was being stuck in the bed." Absol admitted. "I didn't really eat breakfast either." Chandelure just sighed. "Whatever."

Meanwhile, Gardevoir and Aegislash were also talking. "Oh come on, why don't you ever smile?" Gardevoir asked, looking at Aegislash. "How many times must tell you? Because I don't smile." Aegislash said, sounding patient, but also firm. "Now just let it go." "But" "Gardevoir, let it go."

00000000000000

"Alright laddies! It's now twenty four hours. I can't believe you all made it!" Roran shouted through the intercom. Glaceon looks around and sees Elgyem still awake. "Wow, you're actually still awake? I'm surprised."

"W-Well, I-I didn't w-want to miss an opportunity like t-this." Elgyem said, groggily. Glaceon sighed. "Well, I guess I HAVE to tell you now. But in order to tell you why I sleep a lot, I need to tell you my life story. Do you think you can handle that?" Elgyem slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I-I think I can l-last."

Glaceon sighed. "Okay. It all started when I was still an Eevee. In the northern region of Sinnoh, there was a mining facility in the frozen forest. That's where my family works. My family of Eeveelutions. We mine all kinds of evolution stones. And since it pays a lot to sell one, we were pretty rich. But to me, the way we get it is excruciating."

"When I was still an Eevee, I was ironically the adventurous of the bunch. I've always wanted to explore outside of the forest. I wanted to see how beautiful the world is."

Glaceon's eyes looked wanting, but sighed. "But my parents would never want that. They said that I should never leave the mines. It's the family job that has been passed down from generations. They said I should always work, work, and work."

"And that's what I did. I would work long hours, with barely any rest. I wasn't as endurable as my father, an Umbreon. Nor was I as energetic as my mother, a Jolteon. And my sisters…"

Glaceon shook his head. "W-What about y-your s-sisters?" Elgyem asked. "My sisters got the easy jobs like my mother. The only things they had to do accounting and to check the sales on the stones while me and my father had to mine them all out."

Glaceon shook his head. "But I digress, since the only thing I've been doing is working, I haven't gotten any rest. Maybe a couple of hours, but that would be it. With no rest and always working, I've had enough. I wasn't going to take this _torture_ anymore."

"So one night, I ran away from it all. Into the frozen forest. It was so cold. It would feel like it would never stop snowing and every step I made just made my body shiver. It felt so horrible. I almost wanted to just lay there and die. But I eventually made it to a cave, where an icy rock was at."

"It was cold to the touch, but for some reason, I wanted to go to it. It ironically felt comforting near it. So I decided that if I WAS going to die, then I would at least get some sleep. And Arceus when I slept, it was glorious. I felt so relaxed and calm. I felt like nothing could stop me."

Glaceon sighed. "Then, when I woke up, I wasn't me anymore. I had light blue fur all over my body, I had long dangles on my head, and the best part was. The cold didn't get to me anymore. It was like the cold felt nature to me. It was then that I realized, I was no longer an Eevee. I was now a Glaceon."

"So with my new body, I was able to escape the frozen forest and saw civilization. It was everything that I dreamt it to be, but better. The the skyscrapers looked like they were touching the clouds. There were so many Pokemon that I never seen before. The entire city looked… beautiful."

"Due to my family being rich, I was able to get a place and live there. During that time, I did practically everything I could. I visited all around the city. I got to meet all types of new Pokemon. I felt something that I never felt before. Excitement… thrill… I became… happy."

Glaceon sighed. "After a while tho, I became bored. I didn't know what to do. So I decided that reading may help. But before I knew it, I read every book in the city's library. I felt like the only way I could get that thrill was sleeping. Sleeping for me was like flying the skies without being a flying type. It was exhilarating to dream. So I slept a lot so I could get that excitement."

"But one time, I woke up to see something… interesting on the T.V. I saw a game show called the Pokeprice is right. I saw the many prizes and challenges it had and I was excited. I wanted to be in that show and do all those things. Then I would get my thrill again."

"At last, I finally got in one. Have you ever heard of are you smarter than a Abra?" Elgyem nodded. "O-Oh yeah, t-the one where adult Pokemon g-get questions with child P-Pokemon. I-I love that s-show."

Glaceon nodded. "Yeah, well when I did enter that show. All the questions turned out to be sooooo easy. Probably because of my reading." Glaceon shrugs. "But I easily won that show. The prize money was okay, but that didn't get me anywhere. So after getting into other game shows. I started to get bored again. Everything was now getting soooooo predictable. After I gave up and started sleeping again to keep me going, I saw this one show called Total Pokemon Island. Where legendary hosts would run the show and torture a number of Pokemon for big money."

"Some were good watching while some got cancelled. But watching the crazy challenges again gave me hope. Maybe… maybe if I was in that show, I would finally get excited again. So I luckily got the chance to be on one of those shows and here I am now. Getting bored again because everyone here is just sooooo boring and predictable. Drama this and drama that. It's just soooooo frustrating hearing them blabber on about alliances or betrayal. So it got me sleeping again."

Glaceon turns to Elgyem. "And that is why I sleep a lot. Not to escape, or because I have a medical condition. But because sleeping and dreaming is the only thing for me to get happy. Seeing a good dream brings me joy. It's the only thing I can go to if I have nothing else."

Glaceon sighed. "So there you have it. You know my life story and the reason why I sleep. Just promise me you won't tell anyone okay?" Elgyem nodded. "O-Of course I w-won't tell. A-And I'm sorry f-for what happened w-when you were an E-Eevee."

Glaceon shrugged. "Eh, I'm fine with what happened. Without that expirence, I wouldn't be who I am now." "S-So, why d-don't you sleep a-a lot now?" Elgyem asked. "I don't know, it's probably because of you and the other two."

Elgyem arched his brow at him. "W-What do you m-mean by t-that?" "You, Brionne, and Snover are the only Pokemon that are still on this show that aren't like the others. You don't take everything so serious and just enjoy the expirence. In a way… you three kinda remind me of myself when I was an Eevee. So… that's why I wanna TRY to win challenges. So that I can still be with my friends." Elgyem lightly smiled. "T-Thanks G-Glaceon."

Glaceon nodded. "You're welcome, little buddy." Glaceon then looked around. "And you know what? I have an idea on how to get in the lead." Elgyem cocked his head. "R-Really? H-How?" "Just cover your ears. Trust me." Glaceon said. He then cleared his throat and gave out a huge yawn.

Soon after, Hydreigon yawned, then Kommo-o, then Greninja, and then Eelektross. Then the four quickly fell asleep. Glaceon sighed. "There, that should take care of the competition a little bit. You can now open your ears Elgyem… Elgyem?"

Glaceon turned around and sees Elgyem sleeping as well. Glaceon groaned. "Great, now things are going to get soooooo boring."

00000000000000

Roran just said that it was now 30 hours since the challenge started and most of the campers look dead tired. Bisharp though looked like he was wide awake. Even though he also ate the drugged food, he was just reading his book.

Aegislash wasn't floating anymore, his sword body was embedded in the ground. But nonetheless, he was still awake. Kadabra looked like he was awake as well.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra smirked. "Having psychic abilities definitely has it's perks. Especially when you can use them to keep your eyes open.

00000000000000

Absol and Gengar were playing cards. "So how's everything going?" Gengar asked. "Oh just dandy. Aside from Malik's torture, things are good. Hit me." Gengar passed Absol his card. "So what about you? Has Litten been better?" Absol asked.

"Oh yeah man. Aside from hating Weavile twenty four seven, I think he's okay. Hit me." Absol passed Gengar his card. "Well that's good. If we can all last till the merge, I would like that. Then we could all work together to take down Weavile. Hit me… Gengar?"

Absol looked up and saw Gengar passed out. Absol sighed. "Great, there goes Gengar. So are you still awake Slash?" "Slash?" Absol looked at Aegislash and widened his eyes in shock.

Gardevoir was using Aegislash's shield to lay on his body, sleeping soundly. "Uh, Slash." "Shh, don't wake her up." Aegislash whispered. "Slash, do you like having her on you?" Absol whispered. "No, but I wouldn't wanna wake her up because of that." Aegislash whispered back. "Uh, sure." Absol muttered.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol snickered. "Sure, let's go with that Slash. Heh heh."

00000000000000

After 35 hours, it was nightfall again. Almost everyone felt so tired. As from Bisharp, Kadabra, and Glaceon. Type: Null was slowing waving his head back and forth, trying not to sleep. Even though he is so tired, he's not giving up anytime soon.

He turned around and saw Weavile struggling to stay awake. "Weavile, you need your rest. Please sleep." Type: Null insisted. "No way, I need to make sure we win this." Weavile said, groggily. "Weavile. Look around. Glaceon and Kadabra look like they're the most awake out of us all. I'm sure they will be fine. Please Weavile, I'm only looking out for you."

Weavile looked at Type: Null and lightly smirked. "Fine, I'll sleep, but we better win." "Don't worry, I'll still stay awake if need be." Type: Null assured.

Weavile yawned and started sleeping on Type: Null's body. Type: Null just let her sleep and looked up at the stars.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "Over the past weeks, I've come to really trust Weavile. And she really trust me. With her, I'm feeling something I've never felt in a long time. True happiness. Maybe… maybe my time will be soon."

00000000000000

Chandelure yawned. "I don't think I can take any more of this." "Well then sleep, I got this." Absol assured, slightly grinning. Chandelure lightly pecked Absol's cheek. "You're the best." Chandelure muttered before going to sleep.

"You're letting her sleep?" Aegislash asked. "I'm not gonna torture her. She deserves some sleep." The Disaster Pokemon responded.

00000000000000

Bisharp was still peacefully reading his book. That was until he heard groaning nearby. He looked up to see Mienshao extremely tired. "Mienshao, you're not feeling well." Bisharp stated.

"I'll… be fine." Mienshao barely said. Bisharp made sure no one was looking and placed a hand on Mienshao's shoulder. "Mienshao, I'm sorry, but I don't think you can last any longer. Please, sleep." Bisharp insisted.

Mienshao looked at Bisharp and weakly. "Only if you promise you'll win." Bisharp nodded. "Of course, this challenge is easy for me. Now, sleep."

Mienshao did what she was told and fell asleep, soundly. Bisharp sighed and continued to read his book.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp glared at the camera. "I didn't do that to be nice. If she would waste her energy in this challenge, how will she perform in the next? I'm just making sure everyone will be at the 100 percent." Bisharp then glares at the camera again. "Don't look at me like that!"

00000000000000

The hours keep passing by and soon, it turned to 3 whole days since the challenge started. Litten was trying his hardest to stay awake, but couldn't last any longer. He fell down and slept on the ground.

Type: Null saw this and cackled. "I outlasted you, cat." Meanwhile, the rest were trying as well. Even though Absol didn't eat the drugged food, he was getting really drowsy.

Aegislash's eye was twitching from the lack of sleep. Kadabra is still using his psychic powers to keep his eyes open, but he can feel his powers being almost spent. Type: Null was struggling to keep awake, but he does nonetheless. Glaceon looked very drowsy, but just looks at the ground, concentrating.

Bisharp was looking around at the remaining campers, plotting his next move. Bisharp then looks at Kadabra and sees his hand twitching. Since no one else's hands were twitching like that, Bisharp deduced that Kadabra was using his psychic powers and it was wearing thin.

Bisharp picks up a rock and makes sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear, Bisharp threw the rock straight at Kadabra. Kadabra sees a rock heading straight towards him and uses his psychic powers to stop it midair.

Only when he does that, Kadabra's eyes immediately started drooping and Kadabra was feeling weak. He couldn't use his telekinesis again so he just succumbs to the drowsiness and falls asleep.

Bisharp sees no other way to make the other two fall asleep so he just continues to read his book.

Roran comes out of his cabin with a gas mask and a bag in his hands. "Hello laddies, due to you all staying up this long, I find it MUCH easier if I just end it now." "And how will you be doing that." Bisharp asked.

"Oh that's simple. Ya see this bag contains Sleep Powder. The move that will put anyone to sleep. As long as they're not a grass type. And since all ya laddies aren't grass types or insomniacs, this powder will put you all to sleep easily. Whoever last the longest with this powder, wins the challenge!"

"Couldn't you just use Eye Goggles instead of a gas mask?" Aegislash asked. "They can also protect you from powder moves." "Oh please, that's just a rumor." Roran said. "There's no way a pair of Eye Goggles can do all the things it says it can. Now, get ready. Because I'm dispersing the powder… now!"

Roran throws the sleep powder in the air and it hits everyone. Type: Null due to him already having trouble staying awake, succumbs to the sleep powder. Absol was struggling, but he too succumbs to the powder.

Aegislash was barely holding on, but you could tell he was clearly irked. Bisharp took it like it was nothing and continued to read his book. Glaceon took the sleep powder and just stood there.

Roran scratched his head. "Huh, I could've sworn that someone else would-" Just then Glaceon dropped to the floor and fell asleep. "Ah, there we go. Since Glaceon is down, that means the Respected Reshirams win again!"

"WHAT!?" Weavile shouted off in the distance. Bisharp just nodded at Aegislash while he just said an unenthusiastic yay. "So, which one of ya laddies wants this box here."

"Give it to Bisharp, I don't need whatever's inside." Aegislash said, groggily. "Well laddie, enjoy the gift." Roran said, throwing him the box. Bisharp opens the box and pulls out earmuffs. "What the hell?" Bisharp asked. "Those laddie are sound-proof earmuffs. In case you may have trouble sleeping or just don't want to hear anyone."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "I-I swear, I-I didn't k-know they were A-ACTUALLY e-earmuffs!"

00000000000000

Bisharp shrugged and just put them back in the box. "Now go eat. I'm sure ya need it. And since they won, that means the Zealous Zekroms have to be at the campfire ceremony. See ya tonight."

00000000000000

"Damn it!" Weavile yelled, slamming her fist on the table. "We lost again!" "I'm sorry we lost. It was my fault." Type: Null said, coming into the cafeteria. "It's not your fault Roran played that damn Sleep Powder trick." Weavile said.

"So, who should vote off?" Pyroar asked. Weavile hummed to herself, making a thoughtful pose. "I don't know. Hey Eelektross, has Greninja said anything useful yet?" Eelektross shook his head. "Nah, nothing that would give us any targets. Although she did say that the pre-evos hasn't been doing much lately. Why not target them?"

"That could work, but which one should we vote off?" Weavile asked. Just then, Type: Null had an idea. "How about the one who won us challenges?" Weavile thought about what he meant and smirked. "That could work."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Aegislash and Absol entered the cafeteria. "Arceus I'm starving. What are you gonna get Slash?" Absol asked. "Probably some poultry. Or something to help me sleep." Aegislash replied, groggily.

"I'm surprised you took that powder pretty well. Most like me would've fallen asleep by now." "Oh rest assured Absol, I don't think I can last any longer. In fact… yep… I'm done. Good day Absol." Aegislash then collapse to the ground. Snoring away. Absol snickered. "Wow, he's as dead as a light bulb.

00000000000000

Bisharp was eating his food with Mienshao beside him. "I can't believe you took all of that like it was nothing." Mienshao admitted. "Please, it was nothing. I'm used to not sleeping remember?"

"I know, but for three whole days and with sleeping powder? Bisharp, you're amazing… Bisharp?" Mienshao turned around and sees Bisharp's head on the table, passed out. "Mienshao giggled. "Well, at least I know that even you need your sleep too."

00000000000000

The Zealous Zekroms were at the campfire for the umpteenth time. While most of them were back to their regular selves, some like Type: Null, Kadabra, and Glaceon were still sleeping.

"Alright laddies, it's time for another exciting elimination! First up is Glaceon!" Roran threw the block at Glaceon, but he didn't even feel it. "Next is Type: Null, Eelektross, and Pyroar. Pyroar could ya do me a favor and give Type: Null his block."

Pyroar got both her's and Type: Null's and gave one to him. "Next is Brionne, Elgyem, and Greninja." The respected three got their Pokeblocks. "Kadabra, ya have one vote, but you're not out."

Kadabra heard someone voted him again, but he was too tired to care. It was now down to Weavile and surprisingly Snover. "Snover, why is he in the bottom two?" Brionne asked, worryingly.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null smirked. "It's a good thing Kadabra was REALLY tired. Too tired even to tell the difference between two votes.

00000000000000

"Weavile, you're here for obvious reasons and Snover, I don't know why you're here." Roran said, shrugging. Snover looked worried while Weavile just crossed her arms. "The last Pokeblock goes to…

…

…

…

…

… Weavile." "WHAT!?" Most of them shouted. Glaceon got up and saw Snover being eliminated. Even he had a confused look on his face. "This can't be right!" Brionne protested. "Yeah, it's true. I'm really sorry there laddie." Roran said, sounding like he means it. Snover sighed. "Wow, well… I better get my things."

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** "I can't believe Snover's gone. I know Weavile's alliance is mean, but why him?

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null looks tired, but he still cackled. "When it comes down to it. I'm keeping my alliance safe than some pre-evos. Sorry Snover, but alliances come first."

00000000000000

Snover was at the docks, hugging his alliance. "We'll miss you." Brionne said, sadly. "I-I can't believe y-you're leaving. I-It's just not f-fair." Elgyem said. "Don't worry guys. I won't be gone forever. We'll see each other again." Snover assured.

"Y-Yeah, and w-we'll win for y-you." Elgyem promised. "Well, I better go. I'll see you guys." Snover said, before hopping on the Lapras was going away. "Bye Snover!" Brionne shouted, waving. "B-Bye, S-Snover!" Elgyem shouted, waving as well.

Glaceon just watched Snover go and sighed. "Great, just when I said I'm helping the team, one of them is already gone. Why is life sooooo frustrating."

00000000000000

 **Snover:** "Wow, I still can't believe I got voted out. But I'm not sad. I had a great time here. I met new friends, I have a girlfriend, and I got to eat so much food. I definitely want all of my friends to win, but if I had a to choose one, it would be Elgyem. He deserves it for all the things he did here. Well, I guess I have to leave now. Goodbye Total Pokemon Island!"

 **Greninja:** Greninja folded her arms. "Dammit. Weavile is still here. And if the merge happens and Weavile is still here, then we are in BIG trouble."

00000000000000

Gengar had a party for the Respected Reshirams for winning again. And they were having a blast. Aegislash was outside though, sleeping. He couldn't stand the noise inside.

Gardevoir and Absol were watching him though. "Wow, he really is out like a light." Absol said. "Well, at least he won for us." Gardevoir said. "Yeah, and at least you got to be all over him." Absol said, grinning.

"What does that mean?" Gardevoir asked, arching a brow at him. "I'm just saying, I saw you with Slash when you were sleeping and oh boy. You were just so cute sleeping on him like that." Absol said, laughing and going back inside. Gardevoir realized what she's done and facepalmed. "Oh Arceus, why me?"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Bisharp was in bed in the other Boy's Cabin with Mienshao by his side. She placed the earmuffs on Bisharp so he could sleep. "There, that should help." Mienshao came closer and kissed Bisharp's forehead. "Sweet dreams Bisharp." But watching them in the window was none other than Hydreigon.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "So… Bisharp and Mienshao are together. Heh. I guess Bisharp actually came forward with his crush. But this is a problem. If Bisharp get's too distracted with Mienshao or if Mienshao persuades Bisharp to call off the alliance, then all that we have worked for could be for nothing! And I'm not gonna let that happen! What I need to do is find some way to fix this quick. Or else, we're all screwed."

00000000000000

Roran is on the docks, eating some leftover pork. "Arceus, I can't get enough of Malik's cooking." Roran quickly finishes the pork and throws the plate away. "Welcome back laddies! Did you enjoy today's challenge? I know I did. Especially with the Sleep Powder I threw. And don't ask me where I got it. Trust me, you don't want to know. So what else happened other than the challenge? Well, there was Snover leaving. I'm gonna miss that tree. But at least we'll save a lot of money on food. Then there was Glaceon telling his story on why he sleeps a lot. I didn't really see that one coming. And now Hydreigon knows about Bisharp and Mienshao. That can't be good." Roran shrugs. "Eh, I'm sure they're fine. But what will happen next? Will more Pokemon explain their life stories? What does Hydreigon plans to with this newly found information? And Will Aegislash and Bisharp ever be the same again?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 ***Snores some more until woken up***

 **Oh, hello laddies! So what did ya think of the story? I can't believe Glaceon had a HEAVY backstory. That must be rough for him. *shrugs* Or not. And I hope ya like what I did there in the end.  
I always love some good Sleep Powder.**

 **Sadly, Snover had ta go. I liked him, but... well, let's just say he had ta go okay?**

 **And hey! Did ya do the challenge? Because I sure did and I completely nailed it!**

 ***LIAR* Someone said from the crowd.**

 **Okay, let's not go accusing people of anything. Maybe if ya had some proof then-**

 ***Someone shoots Roran, but he manages to dodge the bullets* ... okay then, someone's a sore loser.**

 **So what will happen next? Well let's just said this will be a "Handmade" challenge. If ya know what I mean. ;)**

 **Snover:*Eats some potato chips* Hey guys, review so I can get more food to eat! *Continues to eat the potato chips***


	18. Chapter 17:The Insanstacle

**Hello lovely laddies, Roran here and it's time for another Episode! And I have ta say, this one will be quite something. My favorite element is in it. Pain, pain, and let's see *Checks lists* Ah yes, more pain. Alright laddies, let get on with the story shall we?  
**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 17

Roran is on the docks, going through some schematics. "Now this should be finished by today. I can't wait to have the laddies try out my new 'project.'" Roran then turns to the camera and smiles. "Ah hello there laddies, and welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had the campers pull an all nighter with no sleep… Or maybe 3 if ya wanna be precise. Anywho, tough secrets were revealed with Glaceon telling Elgyem his and Hydreigon, finding out about the relationship between Bisharp and Mienshao. Doesn't it feel better when all the secrets are out." Roran asked, sarcastically. "But sadly, Snover had to go because Type: Null rigged the votes. I hope he's happy with himself. But what will happen next? Will more secrets be revealed? Will Type: Null rig any more votes? And what do I have in store for the lucky campers?" Roran cackles. "Oh just wait. It'll be glorious." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of Total Pokemon Island!"

00000000000000

It was dawn and loud clanging and banging can be heard nearby. After a while, the noises stop and Roran, Malik, and Joey were looking at their masterpiece. "Is it all ready?" Roran asked.

"Oh yeah, me and Joey just set up the finishing touches. It should be fine." Malik replied, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Good, just perfect." Roran cackled. "Hey, where's your hat Roran?" Joey asked.

Roran panicked and tried to feel his hat, but it wasn't there. "$%^&! Where the hell is it!" Roran looked around until he saw his head in one of the 'stages'. "Dammit! Malik, can ya get that for me laddie?" Roran asked.

"Why the hell do I have to get your stupid hat?!" Malik shouted. "Because I don't think I can take a hit and Joey here is slow as hell. So that only leaves you my friend." Roran replied, grinning sheepishly.

Malik grunted and went to get Roran's hat. Many bangs, clashes, and all sorts of stuff can be heard, but Malik came back more bruised than ever with Roran's hat. Roran grabs the hat and adjusts it on his head.

"Ah, thanks laddie! I knew I could count on ya!" "Couldn't you just have me teleport the hat here so that Malik had to do that?" Joey pointed out. Malik just gave Roran a death glare while Roran was chuckling, nervously.

"I shouldn't have said that shouldn't I?" Joey asked. "Ya think?" Roran muttered. "Roran, I'm gonna give you ten seconds to run away as fast as possible." Malik growled. "One…" Roran screamed and ran for the hills.

"Ten!" Malik shouted before running off, chasing Roran. Joey shook his head. "I swear, this internship just gets weirder and weirder with each passing day.

POW!

Joey winced. "Ouch. That HAS to hurt."

00000000000000

In one of the Respected Reshiram's Boy Cabins, Bisharp was sleeping in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Mienshao by his side, soundly asleep. Bisharp removed the ear muffs and gently placed a hand on Mienshao's shoulder and nudged her so she could wake up.

Mienshao opened her eyes and yawned. She then looked at Bisharp and smiled. "Morning Bisharp." "What… happened?" Bisharp groaned. "Well… you and Aegislash won us the challenge, but your body couldn't take it anymore. So you passed out." Mienshao replied.

"How long… was I out?" Bisharp asked, stretching his limbs. "About two days." Bisharp widened his eyes. "And… you were here, just waiting me to wake up for two days?" Mienshao smiled. "Of course, I had to make sure you were alright. And before you ask, I made the others think that I'm just here in case you wake up."

Bisharp couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt… touched. "Wow… I never thought anyone would do something like that… for me. I… don't know what to say." Mienshao came closer and pecked Bisharp's cheek. "You don't have to. Just know that I did it because I care about you."

Bisharp was still shocked, but he quickly shook his head. "Well… we should get going to the cafeteria. I want everyone to know that I'm fine." Mienshao nodded. "Of course. Here, let me help you up."

Mienshao helped Bisharp up and helped him adjust to walking again. When Bisharp could walk again, the two left the cabin to the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp didn't glare at the camera. He just looked… shocked "I can't believe Mienshao waited for two whole days just to see if I was okay. No one has ever done something like that for me. Maybe… maybe I'll accept her. Accept her as one of the only Pokemon I'll ever care about."

00000000000000

When Bisharp and Mienshao left the cabin, Hydreigon was in the bushes, watching their every move.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "For now on, I'm gonna have to spy on the two. If Mienshao ever gives Bisharp any suggestions that could harm our alliance, then I'll be there so that it will never happen. This is for the future of Team Mason."

00000000000000

Aegislash was stirring in his bed. He was trying to get some sleep, but had no luck. "DAMMIT!" Aegislash shouted, getting up. "I've trying to get some sleep for TWO DAYS! But Gengar has been throwing his parties non-stop that REALLY hasn't been helping!"

" _Wow, sounds like someone's a little grouchy today."_ A deep voice said. Aegislash panicked and looked around the room. "Hello? Who's there?" Aegislash asked. " _Oh come now Aegis, it's me."_ The deep voice continued.

Aegislash turned around and saw himself. Only this Aegislash was in his Sword Forme and he looked more like a shadow version of one. He was grinning evilly at him with his one eye was glowing red, glaring at him. " _Or should I say, it's you. Heh heh."_

"Sword." Aegislash scowled. "How did you get here? I thought I sealed you up for good."

" _Oh, that's a funny story."_ Sword replied, cackling. " _You did, for a while. The only other time I was able to slip through, was when you had your fear challenge. But since you haven't gotten any sleep and the fact that you're so tired, your mind became weak. And since your mind is so weak right now, I was luckily enough to slip through the cracks and here I am! Don't you miss me?"_

"No, now what do you want? I'm sure it's nothing good." " _Oh Aegis, you and I both know what I want. All I want, is to help you."_ Sword insisted. "I don't want your help. Not after what you've done." Aegislash said, sternly.

" _Oh come on, you and I both know that those kids deserved it."_ "No one deserves what you did to them." Aegislash said, shaking his head. "That wasn't punishment you gave them. That was a near death sentence."

" _Oh whatever."_ Sword said, waving it off, nonchalantly. " _The point is that I know what you want."_ "And how do YOU know what I want." Aegislash growled. " _Aegis, Aegis, Aegis."_ Sword said, shaking his head. "

 _You and I may be two completely different Pokemon, but you and I are two sides of the same coin. What you know, I know. What you think, I think. And especially, what you desire, I desire as well. I only want to help you achieve those desires. Every time you were in trouble, I was always there to help you."_

"But the way you help is too much." Aegislash argued. "You don't care if reaching that goal means harming everyone around you. You only care about yourself."

" _And you care about everyone BUT yourself! You can't go around, being so nice to everyone even after EVERYTHING that has happened to you! You think you would've learned by now that no one cares!"_ Sword shouted.

"That is where you're wrong. You just haven't realized that not everyone are selfish and cruel like the kids in school." " _Oh Aegis, you're still soooo naive. I only thing I want to do is help, but you declining my offer"_ "Maybe that's because I DON'T want your help. Never again."

" _Oh don't be like that now. It's not like I'll have full control."_ Sword pointed out. " _Since you're mind is weak, my powers are weak as well. The most I can do is help you through a challenge. And after that, you can have full control again."_

"I'm still not letting you help me. No matter how short you're in control." Aegislash said, sternly. " _Aegis, what will you do when a challenge comes along. With you so tired, you'll fail your team. And maybe… you'll be eliminated because of it."_ "No, that will not happen." Aegislash said, confidently. "My friends wouldn't let that happen."

" _But how can you be so sure?"_ Sword asked. " _They could vote you off out of pity. And when you are eliminated, I'll be here, telling you that I told you so."_

"I don't care. I'm still not going to let you help. All you do is cause pain to others and I will NOT let that happen again. Besides, Roran wouldn't host a challenge so soon. Not after what we've been through. He at least has THAT much respect for us."

"GOOD DAY LADDIES!" Roran shouted through the intercom. "MEET ME AT THE CENTER OF THE CAMP AND FOLLOW ME FROM THERE! I HAVE A SPECIAL PHYSICAL CHALLENGE WAITING FOR YOU ALL!"

Sword gave Aegislash a smug grin. " _What was that about not giving you a challenge so soon?"_ "That doesn't matter, I can still perform the challenge just fine without you." Aegislash said, confidently. Sword cackled. " _We'll see about that. But I'll be here, if you ever need me. Which I know you will. Heh heh."_

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash sighed. "This may be troublesome with the lack of energy, but I can still do this without Sword's help. I have to, for everyone's sake."

00000000000000

Roran was leading the campers through the forest. They were trekking the forest, until they saw Malik and Joey waiting for them. Behind them was some big contraption that they couldn't explain.

"We're here laddies!" Roran shouted. "And I'm glad that everyone is at there prime and ready to get this started!" Roran then sees the tired Aegislash, barely floating. "Well, ALMOST everyone."

"Are you going to be okay?" Gardevoir whispered, sounding worried. "I'll… be fine." Aegislash whispered back. "Don't worry… about me." Gardevoir still looked worried until Chandelure shrugged her so she could listen to Roran.

"Alright laddies, this is the next challenge. Me, Malik, and Joey made this beauty of an obstacle course here for you all to participate." "Oh, so that's what it was? I thought this was how your mother got her exercise." Hydreigon said, sarcastically.

Roran snickered. "Good one lad. Now let me give you one of my jokes. Do ya want another one?" Hydreigon tensed and quickly shook his head. "That's what I though. Now are there any more questions?" Roran asked.

Absol raised his claw. "Yes Absol?" "Why do you have a black eye?" Absol asked. Roran looked at himself at the mirror and groaned. "Dammit, I thought I covered that up." Roran said to himself.

But he just grinned at Absol. "That is the work of our favorite co-host." "YOU DESERVED IT!" Malik shouted. "Oh wow, Malik can actually punch. I thought he was just a little girl inside that body." Absol commented.

Some snickered while Malik looks livid. "Roran, does he get one?" Malik asked, almost sounding like he was pleading. "Nah, unlike Hydreigon, I actually like Absol's jokes. He's fine in my book."

Absol blew a raspberry at Malik while the Infernape resisted the urge to kill him. "Good, now to explain the challenge." Roran continued. "As I said before, all of ya laddies have to compete in this challenge. No matter how awful some of these courses are. If ya don't you'll get automatically eliminated. No exceptions. But don't worry, I had some interns test this out."

"W-What happened t-to t-them?" Elgyem asked worryingly. "I don't know. They went missing after they tested it." Roran said, giving a thoughtful pose. Elgyem widened his eyes in fear. "Now, I'm gonna let Malik explain the challenge. Malik?"

Malik nodded. "Alright maggots! You all have to do all the courses shown here. First is the wall climbing." Malik said, pointing to a large wall. "Next you have to run through the second part while avoiding the pellet guns from shooting you."

There were pellet guns rigged so that anyone ran through them, they would fire at the poor victim. "Then you have crawl under the wire and jump through some hurdles." The wires looked like it could be a tight fit for some large Pokemon while the hurdles didn't look so bad.

"Then you have to swim through a lake and balance yourself on a board through the next section. But be careful. After the board is a tripwire and trust me, you DON'T want to touch it!"

"What happens if we do?" Brionne asked. "You really don't want to know that." Malik responded. "Finally you have to run to the finish line while avoiding cannons from firing dodgeballs at you."

"That's it?" Bisharp asked. "That's it. We could find anything else to use in storage." Roran responded. "Now, who wants to go first?" Everyone stepped back, except Rufflet. "Ah Rufflet, thank ya for volunteering. You're a true trooper."

"Wait, what?!" Rufflet shouted. "But ,I didn't" "Oh don't be so modest now Rufflet. Come now, let's get this party started shall we?" Roran asked. Rufflet sighed in defeat. "I guess I have to." "That's the spirit! Now go out there and have fun!" Roran shouted, snickering.

00000000000000

 **Rufflet:** Rufflet sighed. "Why does Arceus hate me?"

00000000000000

"Alright laddie, on ya mark, get set, GO!" Roran shouted. Rufflet flew as fast as he could, getting over the wall, but got hit a lot with the pellet guns. "Go little buddy!" Ferrothorn shouted. "Go Rufflet Go!" Gengar cheered.

Rufflet then crawled under the wires, but got caught in it a couple of times. He was the able to crawl out and fly over the hurdles. He swam and wake and balanced across the board.

He flew over the tripwire and went to the finish line. But not before getting hit with some dodgeballs along the way. "Rufflet made it with five minutes and forty seconds!"

Roran shouted. "Can any of ya beat that? The next one up is Elgyem!" Elgyem looked worried, but started the course anyways. He had trouble getting up the wall, but managed to get over it. Then he used his psychic powers to block the pellets.

Elgyem then went under the wire and due to him being so small took little time. "Now look at that. Elgyem is doing pretty good." Glaceon drawled. Elgyem floated over the hurdles and swam in the lake.

The swimming part took a while, but after that, he easily balanced through the board and avoided the trip-wire. Elgyem lastly used his psychic powers again to block all the dodgeballs from hitting him and crossed the finish line.

"Three minutes and twenty seconds! That beats Rufflet's time and places you on top!" Roran shouted. Elgyem smiled.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "Y-yay, I'm f-first! I f-feel like I can d-do a-anything!" Elgyem said, jumping up and down.

00000000000000

"Alright! Next up is Litten!" Litten stretched his legs as he started the course in a quick burst of speed. He quickly climbed up the ladder and and quickly avoided the pellets. "Yeah, you go Litten!" Gengar shouted. "You can do it!" Absol said.

Litten then got under the wire very easily and managed to barely jump over the hurdles. "Dammit. He's so fast." Type: Null growled. When Litten got to the water, he stopped and groaned. "Do I have to swim this?" Litten asked.

"Well… not really. But you also don't have to compete in this show." Roran replied, grinning sheepishly. "Come on Litten! You can do it!" Gardevoir cheered. "Yeah, show Roran what fire types are made of!" Chandelure shouted. Litten groaned again before reluctantly going into the water and started swimming.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** Litten shook all the water out of his fur and he looked like a mess. "I swear to Arceus, if I have to get in water again, I may start have a law-"

 **Roran:** "Well… since Litten didn't SAY anything about a lawsuit, I guess it'll never happen." Roran said, grinning sheepishly.

00000000000000

Litten took a while to get out of the water. But after that, he perfectly balanced the board, jumped over the tripwire, and dodged all the dodgeballs, crossing the finish line.

"Nicely done Litten, you have two minutes and forty seconds! Beating Elgyem's time and claiming first place!" Roran said. Elgyem frowned, hearing this.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "W-Well, I g-guess the v-victory was short l-lived."

00000000000000

"In fact, if you hadn't done the water course, you probably would'be gotten a much better time." Roran said, grinning. "Screw you." Was all Litten said. Roran cackled. "Next one up is Glaceon!" Glaceon groaned. "I hate obstacle courses."

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." Roran said, sarcastically. Glaceon just glared at Roran before sighing and entered the obstacle course. Glaceon was slowly getting up the wall and did the other courses for what seemed like a long time.

Bisharp shook his head with disappointment, but saw Weavile motion him to come to her. Bisharp nodded and tapped Mienshao's shoulder. "I'll be back." Mienshao turned to him and grinned. "Okay, be right back." Bisharp nodded and went to Weavile.

"Do you wish to talk about something?" Bisharp asked. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Weavile said, slightly grinning. Bisharp arched his brow at her. "And what would that be if I may ask?"

"Well… we all know you would win this challenge with your skills." Weavile complemented. Bisharp almost looked like he smiled by the complement, but just nodded. "Of course."

"Then would you do me this one small favor and slow down for my team?" Weavile asked. Now Bisharp was really confused. Him, losing on purpose. Only in a million years. "Now why would I do that?" Bisharp asked, with a hint of a threatening tone.

"Well you see… in my team, my alliance doesn't cover half so that means if we lose another challenge, someone in my alliance may leave. And you and I both know we can't have that happening. With the merge coming soon and all."

Bisharp thought about what Weavile said and knew she was right. He really can't afford to lose anymore members. Losing on purpose just this once may be the only viable option.

After thinking his next move for a while, Bisharp finally answered by nodding. "Fine. I'll slow down so your team can get a chance." Weavile smiled.c"Thanks Bisharp, I knew I can count on you." "Anything for a future partner in Team Mason." Bisharp replied before leaving and going back to Mienshao.

Mienshao noticed Bisharp returned and turned to him. "Hello Bisharp. What were you doing?" "Oh nothing, just business that's all." Bisharp replied, watching Glaceon finishing the obstacle course. Mienshao arched her brow at him, but shrugged. She knew she would get nowhere if she would keep asking him.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "I have to say, Weavile made a good point for me losing on purpose. Maybe she's not as much of a pawn I thought she would be. I should probably make sure she doesn't try anything when the merge happens."

 **Weavile:** Weavile was grinning while examining her claws. "It's so easy to have Pokemon like Bisharp do what you want. All it takes is to know how they tick. For Bisharp, it only takes two things. First, you flatter him and tell him how great he is. That'll get him to think he's so great. Then, appear on his logic side. If something makes sense logically, then he'll follow it down to the T. With that, I easily convinced Bisharp to lose for me. And he thinks he has this competition in the bag."

00000000000000

Glaceon finally finished the challenge while Roran was cackling. "Wow Glaceon, your time must be awful." Roran checked on the timer, but gave a surprised look. "What the bloody hell?! How do you only have five minutes?! That's less than Rufflet's time!" Glaceon just shrugged and went back to the others to sleep.

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** "It's pretty easy to explain how I got a better time before Rufflet." Glaceon drawled. "While the others had problems with separate parts of the course, I went through them all easily. Sure I went at a slow pace, but it was just enough for me to not get eliminated if need be." With that, Glaceon went back to sleep, snoring away.

00000000000000

"Okay, the stopwatch isn't broken." Roran confirmed after making sure the stopwatch didn't just break during Glaceon's run. "But we need ta get ta the next Pokemon. And that will be… Weavile!" Weavile smirked as she went over to get started.

When she did though, she was moving with incredible speed. She climbed the wall easily without using the rope, but with her claws. She also successfully dodged all the pellets and crawled over the wires as well.

"Yeah, go Weavile!" Pyroar cheered. "Show everyone what you're made of!" Type: Null shouted. Weavile jumped over all the hurdles, swam faster than a Ninjask, and swiftly balanced through the board.

She jumped over the tripwire and run straight through the finish line without getting hit by one ball. "Wow laddie, I'm quite impressed! Ya have two minutes and ten seconds! That's gonna be hard to beat!" Roran said. Weavile smirked as she walked over and high fives all her alliance members.

"Alright, next one up is Greninja!" Roran shouted. Greninja nods as she got ready to start her run. Due to her being a ninja, most of the obstacles were quite easy for her. "Yeah, go Greninja!" Eelektross shouted. The only one she had trouble with was the wire due to her height.

When she finished, Roran checked the stopwatch. "Nicely done Greninja! Ya have two minutes and thirty seconds! Not enough ta beat Weavile, but just enough ta claim second place!" Grenia smirked and went to her team. Eelektross congratulated her by patting her on the back and Greninja smiled at him in return.

The next few went up. Absol went well considering he could use his horn to avoid all the pellets and dodgeballs from hitting him. utt he only got a time of three minutes and fifty seconds because the board was slippery. Absol accused Malik for rigging the board, but Malik of course denied everything.

Kadabra tried to teleport through the courses, but Roran threw a dodgeball at him and told him to do it all over again while the stopwatch was still ticking. Kadabra did it again and got a time of four minutes and ten seconds.

Chandelure did okay, but she got a penalty for setting the wires on fire and had to barely just BARELY dip her body in the water so her flames wouldn't go out. In total, she got a time of four minutes and fifty seconds.

"Alright, the next one up is… Bisharp!" Bisharp only nodded when he heard his name called and started cleaning his blades with his arm blades. "Good luck!" Mienshao said. before Bisharp left to start his run.

When he stopped cleaning his blades and started running, he was surprisingly a lot quicker than most thought. He looked like he was flying, climbing over the wall and running through without a single pellet hitting him.

"Damn, he's fast." Gengar said, shocked. Hydreigon snickered. "That's Bisharp for ya." Mienshao didn't say anything, but looked at the Bisharp at work and smiled.

While Bisharp was going through the obstacle course, he was counting the seconds to see if he has to slow down or not. He occasionally does, but he makes look unintentional like going under the wires or the swimming.

When he thought the coast was clear, Bisharp gave one more burst of speed through the last stretch and crossed the finish line before the dodgeballs could even get close to hitting him.

"Good job Bisharp! Your time is two minutes and TWENTY seconds! Sorry there lad, you were so close. But at least you're second!" Roran said. Bisharp just nodded and went to his team.

"Damn, I thought you would've won that one for us." Hydreigon said. Bisharp shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't fast enough." Hydreigon arched his brow at him.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Okay, Mienshao DEFINITELY did something with Bisharp! Every time we would lose, he would be in a raging fit. But for some reason, not beating Weavile didn't piss him off. I don't know if that's for better or worse?"

00000000000000

"Well you did great." Mienshao said. Bisharp turned to her and nodded. "Thanks."

A few more came up to the obstacle course now. Gengar did okay, getting a time of three minutes and ten seconds, but that was only because he forget he could've just flown over the wall and hurdles.

Eelektross did it was well. When he first got to the wall, he just floated over it. Everyone forgot he could float again and Eelektross got a time of three minutes and fifty five seconds for him naturally being slow.

Type: Null went also, but since his helmet was really slowing him down, he only got a score of four minutes and forty seconds. Litten laughed at Type: Null for getting such a bad time and Type: Null had to be held down so he wouldn't kill the Fire Cat Pokemon.

"Alright Ferro, you're next!" Roran shouted. Ferrothorn gulped. He knew he would have problems the moment he saw the wires. When Ferrothorn started, he was climbing the wall with his appendages. He was doing fine until he he was at the wires. " _This is going to take a while."_ Ferrothorn thought to himself.

While Ferrothorn was having trouble with the wires. Aegislash was having trouble keeping himself awake. "Are you sure you're okay?" Gardevoir asked. Aegislash looked at her with his tired eye.

"I'll be fine. I just… have to… go through this. It' can't be that hard." "But Slash, you're so tired. I don't know if…" "I said I'm fine." Aegislash said weakly. He then gave Gardevoir a weak salute. "Trust me." Gardevoir still looked worried for Aegislash, but she knew he didn't want to say anything else.

" _Looks like someone's worried for you."_ Sword said, sitting beside him. " _I would be too. If my ass was on the line. OH WAIT, IT IS!"_ "I don't care… what you say." Aegislash whispered. "I'm still not letting you assist me. You're too dangerous."

" _Aegis, there is no way you'll be able to do this challenge with your condition like it is! Besides, what the HELL am I going to do?!"_ Sword asked. " _All I will be doing is going from point A to point B! How am I going to harm anyone going through a damn obstacle course! And I only have a limited time to have control remember?! Face the facts Aegis! Either you let me aid you in this challenge, or we're both screwed!"_

Aegislash didn't want to admit it, but Sword had a point. There was no way he was going to do this challenge being so drained. He either has to go through the obstacle course be himself and hope that he won't faint, or he'll have to accept the aid of his dark side.

While Aegislash was thinking, Ferrothorn finally finished his challenge, falling to the ground due to fatigue. "And Ferrothorn finally finishes the obstacle course with a time of five minutes and fifty seconds! Wow, that really sucked." Roran said, cackling. "I'm sorry, but it took forever to get out of those accursed wires!" Ferrothorn complained.

"Yeah whatever spike boy, the next one up for the obstacle course is Aegislash!" Roran shouted. When Aegislash heard his name called he thought about the decision and went to the starting line.

"Good luck." Absol said. "You'll do great." Chandelure added."Don't overwork yourself." Gardevoir insisted. Aegislash gave the three a salute. "I'll do my best."

When Aegislash made it to the starting line, he sighed. "Okay Sword. I'll let you help." Sword smiled, devilishly. " _I knew you would come around."_

Aegislash closed his eye and twisted his neck. When he opened it again, his eye was glistening. His eye also had a faint red ring around his iris. "Alright, on y marks… get set… GO!" Roran shouted.

00000000000000

 **Enter X/Y Lysandre Theme: It fits with Sword Forme.**

00000000000000

Aegislash changed into Sword Forme and took off. He was naturally slow but he took every obstacle course like it was nothing. He didn't use the rope but just climbed the wall with his bare hands.

He went through all the pellets and blocked all of them with his shield. He threw his shield under the wires and climbed through them easily. Everyone saw how Aegislash was doing this so well.

Out of doing all of this, he showed no sign of fatigue. It was like he was a completely different person. "Wow, look at Slash go!" Absol said. "Go Slash!" Chandelure cheered.

But Gardevoir wasn't cheering. Because she was the Embrace Pokemon and could feel other Pokemon's emotions, she felt something different about Aegislash. He didn't feel like the same anymore.

He felt more aggressive, more violent, more… sinister. "What happened to you Slash?" Gardevoir asked herself. Sword floated above all the hurdles, swam right through the water, and floated above the board and tripwire.

When he got to the last part, he smacked all the dodgeballs that were coming at him. He even knocked one so hard, it was sent back to a cannon and sent it flying. Everyone was shocked by Aegislash's performance.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "How can anyone be so tired and perform like that?! There may be a lot more to Aegislash than I ever anticipated. I might need to be cautious about that when I tell him about the information."

00000000000000

Aegislash crosses the finish line and twisted his neck. After that, he collapsed on the floor, snoring away.

00000000000000

 **End of Music:**

00000000000000

" Well laddie, ya may have taken all the obstacle courses like a champ, but sadly ya only got a score of three minutes and twenty five seconds. Sorry lad." Roran said. "Now can anyone get the poor lad. I don't think he'll be moving anytime soon." "I'll get him." Absol said. "You helping Gardevoir?"

But Gardevoir was still in thought. After Aegislash twisted his neck and fell down, he felt normal again. He was the same calm and kind-hearted Pokemon that Gardevoir knew.

" _What's going on with Slash?"_ Gardevoir thought to herself. "Hey, earth to Gardevoir. Are ya helping me or what?" Absol asked. Gardevoir shook her head and looked at Absol. "Yeah, I'll help."

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "I'm starting to get worried about Slash. You can't just go from having violent thoughts to being all calm again. Something is definitely wrong with him. Maybe he could tell me and I could help him. At least, I hope he does. He's so isolated that no one can really get a picture on him."

00000000000000

When Aegislash was carried to his bed so he could get some rest, a couple more campers went through the obstacle course. Mienshao finished her's very quickly, but she could quite beat Weavile's time.

Hydreigon did his as well, but he got hit with one of the dodgeball which apparently was actually a bowling ball. He was cursing loudly because of the pain and only got three minutes. Malik was snickering under his breath, but was able to hid it and just kept his composure.

"Alright Brionne, you're up!" Roran shouted. Brionne's friends told her good luck and she started her run. Brionne got through the wall and barely dodged the pellets.

She under the wires pretty well, but had trouble with the hurdles. "G-Go Brionne. Y-You can d-do i-it!" Elgyem cheered. Glaceon was awake and just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what Elgyem said." Elgyem just looked at Glaceon in confusion. "What? I'm not good at encouraging." Glaceon drawled.

Brionne finally made it past the hurdles and swam quickly due to her being a pure water type. She also balanced on the board pretty well and ran towards the final obstacle coure until suddenly.

SNAP!

Brionne stopped in confusion. "What was that?" Roran widened his eyes in horror. "$%^&! Brionne triggered the tripwire!" "What?!" Malik asked before seeing Brionne did indeed tripped the wire. "$%#^!" "This isn't good." Joey said.

"Run Brionne Run!" Roran shouted. Brionne did what she was told and started running. But not soon after, the ground collapsed and she was hanging on the edge. "B-Brionne!" Elgyem shouted.

At the bottom of the collapsed ground was a pool of water, filled with Sharpedos. They were jumping and trying to bite her. "Why are there Sharpedos?!" Chandelure shouted.

"How the hell would we know if someone actually be dumb enough to trip the wire!" Malik responded. "Guys, Help!" Brionne cried. "Jeez, someone has to help her." Gengar said "Wouldn't you say Rufflet… Rufflet?" Gengar looked around and only saw Litten. "Where's Rufflet?" Gengar asked.

Litten just pointed and Gengar looked to see Litten pointing at Rufflet, flying to save her. "Brionne! Grab on!" Rufflet said. Brionne got a hold of Rufflet and he pulled her out of the edge.

The two were now near the edge, both panting from what just happened. "B-Brionne, y-you're okay!" Elgyem said. "Yeah, thanks to Rufflet here." Brionne said, giving Rufflet a hug.

Rufflet blushed. "Oh it's nothing really." "Nothing? You're a hero!" Gengar said, giving Rufflet a thumbs up. Brionne went to her friends and gave them a hug why Rufflet was still at the edge taking in all that happened. He gave a sigh of relief when suddenly.

SNAP!

Everyone turned around and saw a Sharpedo got lucky enough and bit Rufflet, taking him to the pool where the other Sharpedos are at. The other Sharpedos started biting Rufflet as well.

"RUFFLET!" Both Gengar and Litten shouted. "$%&*!" Roran shouted. "Malik, Joey, get over here!" Roran, Malik, and Joey all came at the edge of the pool. All three charged up a Focus Blast. "Okay, one… two… FIRE!" Roran shouted. All three fired threw their Focus Blasts into the pool and it created one huge explosion.

BOOM!

Due to the explosion, all the Sharpedo got blown out of the pool and landed on the ground, unconscious. One of the Sharpedo spat out Rufflet before he fainted. Rufflet had bite marks all over his body and was bleeding profusely.

"Joey, teleport you, Rufflet, and Malik ta the infirmary. And Malik, get Rufflet taken care of STAT!" Roran ordered. Joey nodded and teleported the three to the infirmary leaving Roran to deal with the campers. Roran sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose.

"This challenge has gone ta hell. Alright, Pyroar Gardevoir go next." "Wait, we're still doing the challenge?" Gardevoir asked in disbelief. "I'm going back on what I said. Everyone still has ta compete in the challenge." Roran replied, frustrated.

The last two ran through the obstacle course pretty decent. Pyroar completed her run pretty well, but had a time of three minutes and twenty seconds due to her taking a while to swim the water. But it didn't matter because Gardevoir was not able to beat Weavile's time.

"Alright, the Zealous Zekroms win." Roran said, but he didn't sound please because he was still frustrated over what happened. Moments later, Malik and Joey appeared, with Rufflet in a wheelchair.

Everyone winced at what Rufflet looked like. He had surgical tape all over his body and then some. He also had some casts on his wing and leg. While he was heavily covered, Rufflet managed to raises his head and look at everyone.

Brionne and some others had tears in their eyes. Gengar and Litten rushed over to be by Rufflet's side. Even Pokemon like Weavile and Greninja showed a look of worry. Bisharp was the only one who kept a straight face. But you could tell, he had a look of concern behind that face.

"Hey guys." Rufflet gasped, turning to face Gengar and Litten. "Did we win?" "Sorry Litten, but we didn't." Litten replied. "Weavile's time is still first." "Oh… well… is Brionne okay?" Rufflet asked with his voice being quiet.

"I'm fine Rufflet. Thanks to you. But how are you?" Brionne asked, teary eyed. "Well… usually I'm fine… but this takes the cake." Rufflet replied before feeling a bolt of pain all over. "Rufflet, you're not going to be able to do much for a while arya?" Roran asked, sounding worried.

"I… don't think so. I don't think… I can even raise my wing… without feeling excruciating pain."

Roran drooped his ears. "Dammit." He muttered. "Well, it's obvious we lose. But you're not going home Rufflet. You're a hear today." Gengar said, carefully patting Rufflet's head. "So when should we go to the elimination ceremony Roran?"

But Roran didn't say anything. He just wore a face looking guilty. "Yeah… about that. There… won't be a elimination ceremony tonight." "Wait, so we're all safe?" Chandelure asked. asked. Roran shook his head. "You all know what happened to Aggron right?"

Gardevoir gasped. "Oh no." But Litten was shaking his head in disbelief. "No. NO DAMMIT! NOT RUFFLET!" "What's going on?" Gengar asked, confused. "Roran's gonna have Rufflet leave the show.

Due to his injuries." Litten replied, obviously pissed. "WHAT?! OH HELL NO! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT RUFFLET DID?!" Gengar yelled. "Yes, I did. But I can't have him compete with the way he is." Roran said, heavily.

"No, there has to be another way." Gardevoir said. "Screw it! I'll go in Rufflet's place!" Litten said. "Sorry lad. While that's a kind gesture, Rufflet still wouldn't be able ta compete." "THIS IS BULL$%^&!" Greninja yelled.

While she was on opposite teams, no one wanted Rufflet gone after being a hero. "But he saved me!" Brionne said, sounding more sad than ever. "That has to count for something."

"Guys… it's okay." Rufflet said, quietly. Rufflet then turned to Roran and slowly nodded. "I… understand. Can… can someone help me get… my things." "We'll do it buddy." Gengar said, gesturing to Litten.

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne was crying in the confessional. "I'm… I'm so sorry Rufflet. I don't think I'll forgive myself for this!"

 **Gengar:** Gengar was repeatedly punching the side of the confessional "Dammit" *punch* "Dammit." *punch* "DAMMIT!" *punch* "Why… Why Rufflet?! He's the last one who shouldn't be going home! It's just not FAIR!"

00000000000000

When Gengar and Litten rolled Rufflet away, Bisharp shook his head in disappointment. "Idiot." He muttered. "What did you say?" Chandelure asked, threateningly. "I said Rufflet's an idiot." Bisharp replied, coldly.

"What?! Why would be an idiot?" Gardevoir asked in disbelief. "I don't know if you noticed, but Rufflet just saved Brionne's life. How does that make him an idiot?" Absol asked. "It's the fact that he saved someone's life that makes him an idiot." "Care to explain?" Chandelure asked, coldly.

"Look at everyone. There will only be ONE of you winning this competition. What Rufflet did was only delaying the inevitable for Brionne. If anything, he should've just let it happen. Brionne was a water type. She knew fairy type moves. It wasn't like she was helpless."

"How can you be so heartless?" Gardevoir asked, sounding hurt. "It's being heartless. It's called facing reality. I would have expected you would've learned that by now." Bisharp said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Rufflet-"

SLAP!

Everyone's eyes grew wide at what just happened. Mienshao just slapped Bisharp and even he was surprised by that. Mienshao was in tears and she just took off somewhere in the forest.

"Wow… karma's a bitch." Hydreigon said. Bisharp touched the spot where Mienshao slapped him and just stood there, shocked. "Now look at what you done. I say you need to face reality." Gardevoir said. "Not everyone thinks like you do."

After that, everyone left to go see Rufflet but Bisharp. He was still there, trying to process what just happened. A little while later, Bisharp finally blinked and took off in Mienshao's direction. He was praying to Arceus that he didn't screw up with Mienshao. Not after he just accepted her in his life.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon fist bumped the air with his other head. "Yes! Things don't look too well with Bisharp and Mienshao. If the worst case scenario happens, then I don't have to worry about anything. He'll have all his focus towards winning again Things are looking smoothly for Team Mason."

00000000000000

Rufflet was carefully placed by Malik on the Lapras which also looked sad. Rufflet weakly smiled at the rest of the campers. Hell, even the Zealous Zekroms wanted to say goodbye.

"Well… I really had a good time here." Rufflet said. "I'll miss you all. You guys were such good friends." "And you're a great friend too." Ferrothorn said. "You will never be forgotten." Litten added. "You Rufflet are the bravest Pokemon I'll ever know." Gengar said.

Rufflet smiled at them all. He was so happy with everyone. But then all of a sudden, he started glowing. "Wait, what's happening to Rufflet?" Gengar asked, covering his eyes from the light. "I think… I think Rufflet's evolving!" Chandelure said, shocked.

When the light finally stopped glowing. It revealed that Rufflet was no longer Rufflet. He had a much bigger body than before. He now had large red wings with a blue underside. His tail feathers now had a red, blue, and yellow coloring on them. He had long legs and big yellow feet. Due to this he was now a…

"Braviary." Litten said, shocked. "What the heck?!" Braviary asked. His voice sounded more masculine even though he still had that avian voice. "Well look at this. I guess I'm a Braviary now?"

"It appears so laddie." Roran said, while walking in." "Do you feel okay?" Gengar asked. "Okay? I've never felt better!" Braviary shouted, trying out his new wings by fluttering them. "This is so amazing!"

"Wait a second. All your injuries are gone?" Litten asked in disbelief."I guess so." "And you still have to leave. Now that's tough luck." Glaceon drawled. "Yeah, that does suck." Litten said.

"Don't worry about it!" Braviary said, smiling. "I know that you all will do your best! I'll see ya guys!" With that, his Lapras took off and everyone stood there, waving him to him goodbye.

00000000000000

 **Braviary:** Braviary smiled. "Wow… I don't know If I'm lucky or not. Sure I might've got eliminated, but I evolved! And this new form feels great! So obviously my picks to win would either be Gengar or Litten. But now, I'll be happy for whoever wins." Braviary sighed. "I know I said anyone… even Weavile or Type: Null. They mean be mean, but if they win, I'll congratulate her. Even though I'll probably get lynched for it. And when I look back, I suppose my time here wasn't the best. I've been the biggest pain magnet on the island. But even though I did get hurt a lot, I was really happy here. I made a lot of good friends on this show. Even though I never made it to the merge like I wanted, it was all worth it. And hey, maybe my luck will finally turn around." Just then, one of the cannons from earlier fell on him and hit him hard. "Mommy."

00000000000000

Absol and Hydreigon were at the dock. Hydreigon sighed and looked at Absol. "Shouldn't you be with Aegislash? Or Chandelure? Or even Gardevoir?" "Nah, Gardevoir is checking up on Aegislash.

And Chandelure is making sure Brionne is okay." Absol said, looking at the ocean." So that only leaves me to watch the waters. What about you?" "I don't know where the hell Bisharp is. He's probably out somewhere, slashing a tree."

Hydreigon then thought of something. "You wanna torture Malik some more." Absol grinned at him. "You know I'll never miss an opportunity to torture Malik." Hydreigon grinned as well. "Good, and I know just how to do it."

00000000000000

Back at the obstacle course, Malik was putting the equipment up. He got to the cannons when suddenly, a bowling ball hit him in the stomach. "Ah, what the hell?!" Malik shouted.

Then a cannon fired and it Malik's head. He quickly became dazed. "Wow, look at all these stars. So pretty." Malik then fell to the ground, knocked out. When Malik fell, there was snickering heard from some nearby bushes.

00000000000000

Gengar and Litten were on the shore, looking at the ocean as well. "So… he's really gone." Litten said. Gengar sighed. "Yep." "Wow, that's a real shame." Said a feminine voice.

Litten turned around and saw Weavile, grinning. "What are you getting at?" Litten asked, darkly. "Well… I have to agree on Bisharp. He WAS an idiot for doing that." Weavile replied. "Oh, so you think so too?" Litten hissed. "Are you kidding me?! He was the one who SAVED someone's life!"

"And what did happen to him huh? Because the last time I checked, he got mauled by a lot of Sharpedos and got eliminated. I don't think that's a win for him." Weavile said.

"Can't you see we suffered enough?" Litten asked. "Oh I don't know Litten. Let's see… you lost your girlfriend, one of your best friends. I wonder how much can you take before you finally snap? I would like to see that." Weavile said, grinning.

"Just stop Weavile. What's your end goal for doing this anyways?" Gengar asked. "Oh nothing at all." Weavile said, sounding innocent. But Gengar looked behind here. "You're trying to make it look like we're making another deal with you aren't you?"

"What?! How did you know?" Weavile asked, shocked. "The fact that I see a camera coming out of a sand castle behind you." Gengar replied, pointing to a sand castle nearby. Soon after, Eelektross came out with his camera. "I told you that plan wouldn't work twice."

"So, after all of this. You're still trying to get me Weavile?" Litten asked. "Well Litten, here's the thing. I always get what I want." Weavile said, keeping a calm composure. "Just wait until the merge. You'll get yours soon."

With that, Weavile grinned and walked away with Eelektross. Gengar let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was close. Wouldn't you say Litten… Litten?" Gengar turned to see a completely pissed of Litten.

"Litten-" "Gengar, I'm gonna to get eliminated." Litten hissed. "I don't know how or when, but I'll find someway to get her. I'll do it even if it KILLS me in the end!"

00000000000000

Bisharp was still searching endlessly in the woods. He was hoping it wasn't too late. But then he heard some crying and followed that sound. He kept on going until he finally found Mienshao, crying in some plains.

Bisharp slowly went to her. "Mienshao, what's wrong?" Bisharp asked. Mienshao stopped crying and turned around. "How… How can you be so cruel." Bisharp arched his brow at her. "What do you mean?"

"How can you think Braviary was an idiot for saving Brionne? He only did what he thought was right and you downgraded him to every level. It's as if you don't care about anyone about yourself." Mienshao said. "That's not true. Because I-" "I don't want to hear it. All you do is talk about winning. That's all you ever cared about! You're just heartless."

That hit Bisharp very hard. Mienshao of all Pokemon called him… heartless. Mienshao looked at Bisharp just standing there, astonished. Mienshao closed her eyes. "I don't know if you can ever change Bisharp. Maybe… maybe we should-"

But Mienshao stopped when she heard something. She heard someone crying, but it wasn't coming from her. Mienshao opened her eyes to see it's Bisharp the one who's crying. Bisharp rarely cries so she knows he's being serious. "Bisharp?" Mienshao said.

Bisharp wiped some tears out of his eyes. "Mienshao, of course I care. I may not like most Pokemon, but I only care about two. My uncle… and you. Mienshao, I wanted you to be with me. To be in my life. And I'm… I'm sorry for what I said about Braviary." Mienshao was shocked that Bisharp said something like that. Care and Sorry were two words that Bisharp NEVER said before.

"Before I came to this show, I was always certain of what I say and do. I go through a thousand scenarios in my head to make sure which one is the best. I would have no hesitation."

Bisharp stopped for a moment. "That was until I met you. Every time I make a decision, I don't know if I should do it for myself or to help others like you. Winning has always been my priority, but with you, I don't know if the million Pokedollars or you are my priority. So in a way… you did change me. You made me think of others. You made me WANT to like you. So… please."

Bisharp then got to his knees. "Please, don't go." Bisharp said, practically pleading. "You and my uncle are the only things I ever cared about. So please, please don't go. I don't know what would I do if I lose someone like you again. Please…" Bisharp was now crying again.

Mienshao was so touched at what Bisharp said. He did care. And he cared about her. Maybe he did change. Maybe there is a chance. So Mienshao did the only thing that was on her mind.

She went over to Bisharp and kissed him hard. Bisharp was surprised by what's going on. He never kissed anyone before so this was foreign to him. But one things for sure, it felt good.

After for what seemed like forever, Mienshao broke the kiss and the two were trying to catch their breath. "Bisharp… You have no idea how happy I am hearing this." Mienshao said with glimmering eyes.

"So, will you stay… with me?" Bisharp asked. Mienshao nodded. "Of course, but only if you would be a nicer Pokemon." Bisharp sighed. "Yes, I'll try." Mienshao smiled. "Good. Now come here."

Mienshao grabbed Bisharp and kissed him again. Bisharp didn't know what to so he just let it happen. The two were now kissing in the plains, enjoying the night closer than ever.

00000000000000

Aegislash was in his cabin sleeping. He slowly opened his eye and yawned. He then remembered what Sword did and looked around. Sword was nowhere to be found. He sighed with relief.

"He's gone. And I hope I don't have to deal with him for a long time." "Slash, are you okay?" Gardevoir asked, coming into the cabin. "Oh, so I take it you brought me here?" Aegislash asked.

Gardevoir nodded while sitting beside Aegislash. "Yeah. You collapsed after you did your run with the obstacle course so me and Absol took you here so you could rest." "That's good. So, who got eliminated?" Gardevoir frowned. "Rufflet, or I should say Braviary now."

Aegislash looked curious. "Really? He evolved?" Gardevoir gained her smile a little. "Oh yeah. right before he had to go, he evolved right then and there. He was so happy that he didn't care if he had to go or not."

"And how did Ruff- I mean Braviary get eliminated?" Aegislash asked. "He saved Brionne from Sharpedos, but they got Braviary and almost ripped him to shreds. Like Aggron, he had to go because of his injuries."

"Well, that makes sense." "Slash, can I ask you something?" Gardevoir asked. "Of course, what would you like to ask?" "Well… during the challenge, when it was your turn, you… were different."

Inside Aegislash's mind, he was scared. But he just kept a cool composure. "Different? What do you mean by that?" "Well… when you were doing your run, your emotions became different. They were… violent. Slash, why were you feeling that? Is there something wrong?" Gardevoir asked, sounding worried.

Aegislash was trying to think of some excuse to tell Gardevoir. He didn't want her to know the truth about his dark side. About Sword Forme. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Well you see, I was so frustrated because Gengar didn't let me get any sleep while throwing his parties. And I had to do a stupid physical challenge while being so tired. So yes, I had some angry and violent thoughts during the obstacle course, but I would never act upon them. I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I am fine."

Gardevoir smiled. "Oh, well that makes sense." Gardevoir then gets up. "I should let you sleep. I'll see you." Aegislash saluted. "I'll see you, Gardevoir." When Gardevoir left the cabin, Aegislash sighed with relief.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "That was close. If Gardevoir ever knew about Sword Forme and how violent he is, she will never see me the same again. I got to make sure I can control him. I don't want another episode happening. Especially, not in front of Gardevoir."

00000000000000

"Wow, today has sure been something." Roran said. He was on the docks, examining one of the pellet guns. "Rufflet saved Brionne, but had ta go due to injuries. Just like Aggron. I swear if another Pokemon has to leave because of that, I may need ta worry about lawsuits." Roran then shivered just thinking about it. "But at least he became a Braviary, so that's good. And I think Bisharp and Mienshao are now closer than ever. I never knew Bisharp can be like that." Roran shrugs. "I guess everyone is just full of surprises. And our laddie, Aegislash has a dark side. This is gonna be interesting. But what will happen next? Will Aegislash's dark side come out again? Will Bisharp become a better person or will still only seek the million Pokedollars? And will another Pokemon bites the dust due ta injuries?" Just then, a Sharpedo jumped out of the waters to bite Roran. But Roran fired his pellet gun, hitting the Sharpedo in the eye. The Sharpedo cried in pain and just swam away. Roran then raises his hands out of excitement with the pellet gun still in one of them. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Braviary was still thinking of the good times on the island while still riding the Lapras. But then he realized the Lapras was heading to another island. "Hey, where are we going?" Braviary asked.

"Oh we're going to Loser Land Resort." The Lapras replied. "It's where all the losers go so they can watch the show from their and relax." Braviary smiled. "Well that sounds great."

When Braviary set foot on the island he thought of something. "Hey, if all the losers are here, then that means Staravia's here." Braviary then widened his eyes in horror.

"Wait, if all the losers are here, then that means…" "BIRDBRAIN!" Shouted a familiar angry voice. Braviary slowly turned his head and screamed.

Tyrantrum was running towards him, looking angry as ever. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHANCE TO PUMMEL YOU, BIRDBRAIN!" The Despot Pokemon said. Braviary started flying towards the Lapras. "WAIT! TAKE ME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE-" But Braviary couldn't finish because Tyrantrum already got to him.

SMACK!

POW!

SNAP!

STOMP!

CRUNCH!

00000000000000

 **Well then, a LOT just happened didn't it? Rufflet became Shark food and evolved into a Briaviary, Bisharp finally has a heart, and Sword has been released, but will he come back? Find out on the next episode when it becomes a race that will make them go in circles!**

 **Braviary: Braviay had many bandages and was knocked out cold thanks to Tyrantrum. He had a sign on one of his right wing cast and it read. "Review everyone!"**


	19. Chapter 18:The PokeMaze Runners

**Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta another exciting chapter of Total Pokemon Island! If anyone watched the "Maze Runners", then I think ya would get the reference! I hope ya enjoy laddies!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18

Roran was doing a puzzle cube on the docks. "I hate doing these damn puzzles. I can never get all the colors ta match." Roran gave up and threw it at the ocean. He then turns to the camera and smiles. "Hello there laddies, and welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had the lucky laddies go through the most insane obstacle course I had ever made. It was glorious. Injuries were made, amazing skills were shown, and some good times were made. Except for the fact that Rufflet got mauled by Sharpedos for saving Brionne. That was not a good time. What else did happen that day?" Roran gave a thought pose. But then it clicked. "Ah, that's right. Bisharp broke the water works ta Mienshao and Aegislash's dark side or should I say, Sword, took control to compete in the challenge. But why am I forgetting something else." Just then, he heard screams from so far away, he could've sworn he was hallucinating. "Must be coming from Loser Land Resort. But who can scream like that?" Roran then had an epiphany. "Oh yeah! Rufflet evolved into a Braviary! How could I forget that?! Well he should be fine. But I wonder, why is he screaming" Roran shrugs. "I'm sure he's fine. So what will happen next. Will the next challenge require strength or wits? Will I ever have a better memory?" Another screech was heard in the distance. "Will Braviary ever stop screaming?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Bisharp was in his cabin, writing in his book. "So we have twenty competitors left. And the merge only when there are half as much left. So that means, we have two more challenges left. As long as we don't lose any numbers during then, we should be fine."

Just then, Bisharp heard someone knocking on the door. Bisharp got up and went towards the door. When he opened the door, he found out it was Mienshao. "Bisharp." Mienshao said before she gave him a kiss.

When she separated, Bisharp groaned. "Mienshao, how many times must I tell you to make sure no one is around before you do stuff like this?" "Oh don't worry, I triple checked the area. I assure you no one is around." Mienshao said.

Bisharp looked around and Mienshao was telling the truth. No one was around. Bisharp then sighed. "Well, do we have to do this 'kissing' now? I'm just now getting use to the hug."

"What's the matter Bisharp? Don't you like kissing?" Mienshao teased. Bisharp looked down. "Yes. I find it rather… enjoyable." "Then why complain?" Mienshao asked before she kissed him again, only this time longer than before.

Mienshao separated and giggled. "What's so funny?" Bisharp asked. "I find it cute that you don't know how to kiss." Mienshao replied. Upon hearing this, Bisharp got embarrassed and flushed. "S-Shut up."

"It's okay, I'll show you how. But do you want to go to the cafeteria first?" Mienshao asked, reaching her hand out to her." Bisharp looked around again to make sure no one is here. He then nodded and took her hand. "Of course." Mienshao smiled as she led Bisharp the way to the cafeteria.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp had a thoughtful pose. "It'll be rather had to have her in the finals, but I think I can find a way. I am not too keen on having her leave." Bisharp then glares at the camera. "Stop looking me like that!"

00000000000000

In the cafeteria, there many Pokemon there eating. For instance, Weavile was discussing with her alliance new ideas. And Hydreigon and Absol were talking about new ways to torture Malik.

"So we get the Sharpedo in Malik's cabin and BAM! He's gonna have a fun time waking up with an extremely pissed of fish ready to chomp him up to pieces." Hydreigon said. Absol snickered. "Damn, that's pure brilliance right there." "I try my best." Hydreigon boasted.

Absol then saw Aegislash's group leave and Aegislash motioned him to follow. Absol nodded and turned to Hydreigon. "Hey I have to go, but we HAVE to do this tonight." Hydreigon snickered. "Of course. I wouldn't DREAM to miss an opportunity like this."

Hydreigon then butted Absol's claw with one of his heads as Absol left. Looking to sit with someone else, he decided to sit with Kommo-o. "Sup Kommo-o. How's life?" Kommo-o looked at him in confusion.

"Hydreigon, you and I never have small talk outside alliance meetings. Why are you trying now?" "Well… I have no one else to talk to." Hydreigon admitted. "I can't find Bisharp and Absol just left. So that just leaves you." Kommo-o shook his head. "Gee, thanks."

Hydreigon then saw Bisharp enter the cafeteria and grinned. That was until he saw Mienshao come out a few minutes after. Hydreigon arched his brow and just looked at the two for any signs of anything suspicious.

It was VERY subtle, but Bisharp gave Mienshao a small nod and she just smiled and nodded back. Hydreigon then widened his eyes in realization. "$%^&." He said to himself.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was repeatedly banging his other head on the side of the confessional. "%*^&!" *smack* "%^&*!" *smack* "&*^%!" *smack* "Bisharp and Mienshao are back together! I don't know how they patched things up, but the did! Now I have to make sure Mienshao doesn't have to try anything again! How does anyone attracted to Bisharp anyways?! HE'S PRACTICALLY AN ANTISOCIAL SOCIOPATH!

00000000000000

Hydreigon groaned as he let his head hit the table. Kommo-o looked at him curiously. "Is something bothering you Hydreigon." "Yeah, something's definitely bothering me." Hydreigon groaned. "Hey Kommo-o, can I ask ya something?"

"Sure, what do you wish to ask?" The Scaly Pokemon asked while eating his breakfast.

"Well, I know you've been training in the mountains for a long time, but do you know any bands?" Kommo-o then stopped eating his breakfast and looked at Hydreigon like he was an idiot. "Hydreigon I'm not stupid. I know what a band is."

Hydreigon laughed nervously. "Sorry. But anyways, ya know how they do good for a while and then sometimes a girl throws a wrench in the plans?"

Kommo hummed to himself in thought. "Why yes. I have seen that happen before." "Well, let's say there's this 'group' that's doing really well, but has the same situation. What would you do?" Hydreigon asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be the kind of Pokemon to ruin relationships. If it's meant to happen, then it's meant to happen. We can't control that." Kommo replied. Hydreigon groaned. "I can't have that answer. What if the girl is a gold digger?"

Kommo-o just gave him a confused look and sighed with annoyance. "If that's the case, then I would convince the guy the girl is dating to think of the group more than the girl." Hydreigon smiled. "Thanks man, I knew I could count on ya." Kommo-o sighed. "Anytime."

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o crossed his arms. "I'm not stupid Hydreigon. I know you're talking about someone in our alliance. My guess would probably be Bisharp and Mienshao. I knew Bisharp could do it. But just because I trained in the damn mountains doesn't mean I don't know anything about the outside world. I know my way around and what's what. Except cell phones, I could never figure the damn things."

00000000000000

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria, Weavile and Type: Null were still continuing their discussion on any potential ideas. "So you think we can make it till the merge?" Type: Null asked.

"Of course we can." Weavile replied, smirking. "If we win the next challenges, then we don't have to worry about it. But if we ever lose, then we'll just threaten the pre-evos to vote whoever we want.

Either way, we should be safe until the merge. Then things can really get interesting with Bisharp's alliance. We can take out anyone we want." Type: Null nodded. "That's good to know. We should be able to make far being apart of Team Mason."

Weavile then looked around. "I take Eelektross is with Greninja?" "Yes, he's over at the other table talking with her. Either we get info or Eelektross distracts Greninja from finding a way to eliminate us. Either way, I don't care what he's doing. As long as it doesn't come back to bite us."

Weavile nodded. "That's good. So where's Pyroar then?" "That I actually don't know. Probably somewhere doing Arceus knows what. Honestly, I don't know why she's even in the alliance." "Hey! She's a valuable member of Team Slash. Don't ever doubt that." Weavile hissed.

Type: Null looked frightened and cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry I said that. I won't say anything bad about her again." Weavile calmed down a bit. "It's fine, I just don't want her gone that's all." "If I may ask? Why don't you want her gone?" Type: Null asked, afraid he might anger Weavile again. He didn't want her to be mad at him.

"Well… when it was really early in the show, Pyroar seemed to me the only good female friend I could have. We related on a lot of stuff and had the same interest. And when she got someone to be voted out for the alliance, I couldn't say no. But I know she's not useless. She's staying this alliance until the finals." Weavile said, determined. Type: Null nodded. "I understand. If you don't want her gone, then I won't argue about it." Weavile smirked. "Good."

Just then, Pyroar came in and sat by their table. "Hey Pyroar, what took you so long?" Weavile asked. "Sorry, I just overslept." Pyroar admitted. "I hope I didn't miss anything." "Nah, you didn't miss much. Right Type: Null?" Weavile asked, looking over at him. Type: Null nodded. "Yeah, not much. Just the usual."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "I didn't mean to upset Weavile. I was just looking out for our alliance. But if she wants Pyroar to stay, then I won't disagree with her."

00000000000000

At the beach, Team Storm were hanging out in their usual spot. Gardevoir and Chandelure were just resting Aegislash and Absol were chatting. "It's good that you're feeling better." Absol said.

"Well… I may have gotten a little cranky." Aegislash admitted. "Sorry there." "Nah, it's fine. I would've been a little irked if I didn't get any sleep either." Absol said. "And plus, we're almost at the merge and we only lost one Pokemon!"

"Calm down Absol. We may have gotten this far with this many numbers, but we still lost Aero." Aegislash pointed out. "I wouldn't count ourselves lucky just yet. It's the eliminations like Aero or Braviary that we never see coming. We must be more careful more than ever."

Absol nodded. "Of course, but I think I can vouch for everyone here that we feel a lot safer with you as leader."

"ATTENTION LADDIES! MEET US OUTSIDE THE CAMPGROUNDS AND TA THE FIELDS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Roran shouted through the intercom. "Wait a second. We have fields?" Chandelure asked.

"I guess we do now. Great we're gonna have _lots_ of fun." Absol said, sarcastically. "Well… after the last challenge, it shouldn't be that hard. Right?" Gardevoir said.

00000000000000

Roran was waiting in the fields, smiling sheepishly. Ever since the accident with Braviary, he didn't want a too aggressive challenge. But that didn't meant he wouldn't make a damn good one either.

One by one, all the campers came and saw a giant structure behind Roran. "Roran, what is that?" Brionne asked, shocked by the height of the structure. "Oh this? This is your new challenge!" Roran said. "Me and the boys worked hard to make this beauty." "More like just the boys and not him." Hydreigon muttered.

Behind Roran was a gigantic hedge maze. Big and far as the eye can see. "So let me explain ta ya the challenge." Roran said, grinning. "The obvious goal is to get ta the center of the maze. But, I want ya ta split inta pairs. So that this challenge can be much easier for ya laddies since ya need it and all."

"And why would you say it like that?" Kadabra asked. Roran snickered. "You'll see. But anyways, since ya laddies have odd number teams. Someone will have to go on their own. So what are ya waiting for? Go, go, go!"

On the Respected Reshiram's side, Absol and Chandelure of course paired up, smiling at each other. Gardevoir tapped Aegislash's arm, asking if she could be with him. Aegislash just nodded in reply. Hydreigon looked over and saw Bisharp and Mienshao.

"So, do you want to join together? So that we can get through this faster." Mienshao suggested, looking calm as ever. Bisharp nodded. "That's fine, as long as you don't get in my way." Mienshao didn't react to that because she knew Bisharp was only making a show for everyone.

But Hydreigon knew better and growls. "Dammit, there goes my chance to talking with Bisharp." He then turns to Kommo-o and thought of something. He approaches Kommo-o "Hey there, wanna go through this maze? Since we're both pseudo-legendaries and all." Kommo-o shrugged. "Sure, I guess we can do that."

Litten and Gengar then stood next to each other which only left Ferrothorn by himself. Ferrothorn shrugs. "It's fine. I'm okay with doing this by myself." Roran looks at all the pairs and writes them up on his list. "Okay, that's all the Respected Reshirams." He said to himself.

"Excuse me Roran, but I'll be the one to go by myself." Kadabra said. "If that's okay with you?" Roran nodded in return and put that in his list.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "Perfect. Now that I'm by myself, all I have to do is find either Aegislash and Gardevoir, or Absol and Chandelure. Once I do, my plan to stop Bisharp can finally come into play. But finding them in a huge maze may prove difficult."

00000000000000

So on the Zealous Zekrom's side, Glaceon went to Elgyem and they both paired up. Eelektross asked Greninja if he can be with her. She nodded, symbolizing that it's okay. Type: Null went to Weavile. "Will it be okay if we pair up?" Type: Null asked. Weavile shrugged. "Sure."

So that only left Pyroar with Brionne. "Well Brionne, it's just us two gals." Pyroar said. "That's okay!" Brionne said. "Out of anyone in this team, you're the nicest girl I know!" Pyroar smiled, sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Alright laddies! You all have ta go at different entrances. So that you all won't get so cramped trying ta go all at once. Oh, and one more thing! I have ta tell ya something else about this maze." "Oh please, do tell. I really want to know." Hydreigon said, sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the maze started moving and the walls were shifting to different places. Now the maze looked completely different and everyone was appalled.

Roran grinned. "That's right laddies, the maze moves. So that means ya really don't know where a path leads to. It could take a few minutes or a couple of hours, but the maze will shift it's walls so you all will be lost all over again."

"Do you expect us to even win this challenge?!" Bisharp asked "Of course I do, but it'll be fun ta see you all run around like lost Durants, trying ta find their ant farms. And plus, there's something else ya have ta know about this maze." "Oh come on, what else is in there?!" Chandelure asked, annoyed.

Suddenly, there was a monstrous roar, coming from the maze. Everyone jumped in fear hearing the roar. Hell, even Kommo-o jumped a little hearing whatever that was.

But Roran just grew a wicked smile. "That's right laddies. There's a monster in this maze. So ya better be extra careful traversing the maze." "Do you WANT us to die?" Glaceon drawled.

"Oh come now, I may be a sadist, but I would never want ya guys ta die. Honest." Roran said while raising his right hand to swear it. "Why do I doubt that?" Eelektross mumbled.

"Now what are ya waiting for? Go ta the different sections so we can start this thing." Roran said, gesturing them to the many sections to enter the maze. Everyone went to their separate sections of the maze. They all look ready to start the challenge.

"Once ya get ta the center, there's a bell for ya ta ring." Roran exclaimed. "Once ya ring the bell, Joey here will teleport you all outside of the maze and the challenge will be over. Oh! I almost forgot one last thing!"

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" Hydreigon shouted. "How much more do ya have to tell us?!" "Calm yourself Hydreigon, calm yourself." Roran said. "It's a special twist I have in store for the winning team." "And that is?" Type: Null asked, arching his brow at him.

"Whichever team wins the challenge, get's ta choose who gets eliminated on the losing team!" Roran shouted. "Doesn't that sound fun?!" "WHAT?!" Litten shouted. "WHAT?!" Weavile shouted. "WHAT?!" Some of the other campers asked. But Bisharp just gained a small grin.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "Dammit! If the Reshirams win, then I'm screwed! Bisharp would have to pull a miracle to save any of us!"

 **Litten:** "Dammit! If the Zekroms win, then I'm dead meat!"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp grinned. "This just made everything… interesting. The power to choose who leaves would be valuable indeed. Especially if I can get rid of some potential threats. Like for say… Kadabra?  
 **Aegislash:** Aegislash sighed. "Well this changes everything. Now I need to make sure I definitely win this challenge. For my team."

00000000000000

"I hope that explains everything for ya." Roran said, grinning. "I hope ya can take all of that."

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "There's no way I'm losing now. I'm not gonna let that FURBALL take out me or Weavile!"

 **Greninja:** "I don't know if I should try or not? If I don't, then we may lose and Weavile may be gone." Greninja shrugged. "I'll try. I may hate Weavile, but I'm not going to stoop to her level. I'm stronger than that."

 **Chandelure:** Chandelure grinned. "Me and Absol will show them. We'll win this for sure!"

 **Kadabra:** "It's now or never."

00000000000000

"Alright laddies, on your marks… get set… GO!" Roran shouted, firing an air horn. Everyone ran in into the maze with some like Gardevoir dragging Aegislash to go faster or Type: Null, trying to catch up to Weavile's speed. Well, ALMOST everyone ran. The only two that didn't were Glaceon and Elgyem.

"U-Uhm G-Glaceon, w-why are we j-just sitting h-here?" Elgyem asked. "I'm just waiting for a moment." Glaceon drawled. "Any moment now." Elgyem waited with him for a while.

Just then, the maze started shifting again, moving the walls into new paths. Glaceon got up and stretched. "Okay Elgyem, you might wanna back up a bit." Elgyem took Glaceon's advice and backed up a bit.

Glaceon then took a huge breath and breathed an Icy Wind into the maze. Everyone else started feeling the affects of the icy wind and were slowing down a little due to it's effects.

Hydreigon was cursing up a storm because of his ice weakness. Glaceon was continuing to breathe out his Icy Wind for a long while until he finally stopped. He then catches his breath again and sat back down.

"Now, we wait." Glaceon drawled. Elgyem was very confused with why Glaceon did that, but decided to wait with him until Glaceon says anything else.

00000000000000

"Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Brionne asked. "I don't know, but let's get farther ahead before the maze changes again." Pyroar advised. The two went many paths in the maze, hoping to find a clear path to the center.

00000000000000

"Can you please… slow down a bit? I can't… keep up." Type: Null weaved, while trying to catch up to Weavile. Weavile looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stopped and Type: Null finally caught up, but is still panting.

"Besides, we can't just run blindly in a maze like this." Weavile said, while starting to walk now. Type: Null calmed down and walk with her, thinking about which path to take.

When they met a fork in the road, Type: Null looked at the two paths and felt something. "We should go right." He said. Weavile arched her brow at him. "Why do you say that?" "I felt something big on my radar. Something that's coming from my left. I want to stay as far away from that monster as possible.

Just then, a mighty roar was heard in the distance. Weavile and Type: Null jumped with fear. "You got a point there." Weavile said while shivering.

00000000000000

Kadabra was focusing, trying to use his telepathy to find the other campers. Kadabra opened his eyes and smirked. "Good, Aegislash and Gardevoir are nearby. Now all I need to do is find the right route and I should find them soon."

00000000000000

Gardevoir was running through the maze, trying to find any path to take, but keep running into dead ends. While she was running, Aegislash was slowly floating, trying to keep up.

"Gardevoir" Aegislash huffed. "Will you please." *huff* "Slow down?" *huff* "We can't do that now. We have to go faster so we can be first!" Gardevoir shouted. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not Weavile or Greninja." Aegislash rasped.

00000000000000

"Why did it get so cold?" Chandelure asked. "I don't know, but it's not too bad." Absol said. Just then, while Absol was walking, his horn started shaking. "We should go left." He said.

"Why? Does that lead to the center?" Chandelure asked. "No, but I sense something dangerous nearby. And I really don't want to meet whatever's in here with us." Absol said with his horn still shaking.

00000000000000

"Dammit! How many dead ends did we run into?!" Litten asked. "I'd say this is the third one we ran into." Gengar replied, counting the times with his fingers. "Well we can't keep doing this! Weavile may win!" Litten said.

"Dude, I'm sure she's just as lost as we are." Gengar assured. "I can't take that risk." Litten said. "If she wins, then I might as well pack my bags."

00000000000000

Bisharp was running through the maze, taking many paths without facing one dead end while Mienshao was following him. "I have to say." Mienshao started. "This is quite relaxing in a way. Sure, there's a monster in this maze, but just going through it is quite fun. What do you think Bisharp… Bisharp?"

Bisharp didn't listen as he was just taking many routes along the path. "Bisharp!" Mienshao shouted. Upon hearing Mienshao's voice, Bisharp stopped and turned to her. "Is there a reason you wanted me to stop?" Bisharp asked, solemnly.

"Well… I just wanted to talk with you." Mienshao replied. "We hardly get any time to do that." "But this is a challenge. We must win so we can get the advantage." "But can we at least talk while we're doing it?" Mienshao suggested. "Please?"

Bisharp looked into Mienshao's eyes and sighed. "Fine. We can talk. But only if he power walk." Mienshao smiled and nodded. "Of course."

00000000000000

Hydreigon and Kommo-o were traversing the maze, talking about their past. "So, how did you evolve?" Hydreigon asked. "Well as you know, I train in the mountains in order to grow stronger for others." Kommo-o replied.

"But I have to say. Sometimes I question if I'm even strong?" "Why would ya say that? You can destroy boulders by just looking at them. How would you have any doubt about yourself?" Hydreigon asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm part fighting type as you know. But my fighting type moves are… questionable. My strongest physical fighting type move is sky uppercut. And that isn't very strong compared to Close Combat. Or Superpower. What I'm trying to say is. I don't think I'll be as strong as the other pseudo-legendary."

Hydreigon didn't say anything after what Kommo-o said. But suddenly, he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kommo-o asked. "Dude, you're a PSEUDO-LEGENDARY!" Hydreigon replied.

"You're a freaking powerhouse! Look at what you do. You can change the face of the damn landscape! When you shake your tail, others run for the hills! When you actually punch someone with that sky uppercut, you send them flying high to the skies! Stop doubting yourself. For Arceus's sake Kommo-o, you're a damn pseudo-legendary. DEAL WITH IT!"

Kommo-o took a while to take in what Hydreigon said. He looked at him and nodded. "Okay Hydreigon, I'll 'deal with it'." Hydreigon smirked. "Good, now let's go this challenge over with. I have so many pranks I need to test on that psychotic simian."

When Hydreigon floated off and continued on the path, Kommo-o looked at him and hummed to himself in thought.

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** "Hydreigon may not be the nicest of Pokemon, but he can be helpful at times. And he's right, I need to stop doubting myself. I am a psuedo-legendary after all. I should probably feel like I'm one."

00000000000000

Greninja was quickly traversing the maze with her ninja speed. While Eelektross was trying to keep up, but it proved to be difficult with him being naturally slow. "Can we please slow down? I think I'm gonna pass out at any moment." Eelektross weaved.

Greninja turned back at Eelektross and sighed. "Fine, we'll slow down." Eelektross was panting as he rested near a wall. "Thanks." "So, since we have the time, we should talk." Greninja suggested.

"That's sounds good. What do you wanna talk about?" Eelektross asked. "Well, I was wondering if you have any information about your alliance?" Greninja said. Eelektross eyes widened. "Oh, anything specific?"

"Well, maybe something big. Something that will give me an edge if I knew any secrets. For leverage. Do you know anything like that?" Greninja asked. Inside Eelektross's head, he was panicking.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Well $%^&. If she means by the merging of alliances, and if I tell her, I might as well bury my own grave. Should I even tell her?"

00000000000000

Greninja notices Eelektross's panicked look and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Eelektross, I know that panicked look of yours. That means you know something. Is there a reason you're not telling me?"

Eelektross still looked worried. "I don't know… If I should tell you. I may get into some serious trouble." "Eelektross, you know I won't let anything happen to you. Right?"

Eelektross nodded. "Then please. Tell me what's on your mind." Greninja then pecked Eelektross's cheek and looked into his eyes. "For me?" Eelektross knows he can't say no to Greninja when she's looking at him like that.

So he gets the courage to speaks to her and takes a deep breath. "There is another alliance. Comprising of Bisharp, Kommo-o, and Hydreigon. Litten is also in it, but I don't think he knows anything. Personally, I think he's being used by Bisharp."

Greninja didn't say anything, but she arched her brow at him. "Interesting, tell me more." "After the merge, Weavile and Bisharp's alliance will merge. Making them stronger than ever."

Greninja looked down for a moment, taking in all that Eelektross said. "Is that all?" Eelektross nodded. "Yeah, that's it." "Eelektross, I know that must have been hard for you. But I want to thank you for telling me this."

She then looked at Eelektross and smiled. "You make me know that I can truly trust you with everything." Eelektross looked at her and gave a short chuckle. "Thanks." "Anytime." The two then gave a kiss before separating. "Now come on, we have a challenge to win." Greninja said. "Right behind you." Eelektross said.

00000000000000

Just then, the walls started shaking, signifying that the maze is changing. Everyone who were racing mid route had to stop because their paths would be blocked and had to take new opening routes instead.

00000000000000

Glaceon was observing the walls moving and yawned. "H-How about n-now?" Elgyem asked. "Not yet my little buddy. Not yet." Glaceon drawled. Elgyem sighed and started humming songs in his head.

00000000000000

Pyroar and Brionne was racing through the maze when suddenly, a wall blocked their path. "What do we do now!?" Brionne asked. Suddenly, another path was made on their right. "Let's go right!" Pyroar said. The two then proceeded through the newly made path.

00000000000000

Weavile and Weavile were running around the maze while the walls were changing. "Weavile!" Type: Null shouted. "What is it Null.?!" Weavile asked. "I sense two Pokemon nearby, but I don't know where exactly." Type: Null replied. "That's fine. As long as we get to the center, nothing else matters."

The two were racing through the maze until a wall blocked their path, forcing them to stop. "Dammit! Now what?!" Weavile shouted. But as that wall closed, another wall opened up a new path, revealing Gengar and Litten.

The four were now looking at each other. Litten, Weavile, and Type: Null had hostile looks at each other while Gengar just looks shocked. "Oh boy." Gengar said.

00000000000000

Kadabra was so close to meet up with Aegislash and Gardevoir. That was until a wall blocked his path. Kadabra looked irked. "Damn it all, that was my chance to get to them. There has to be another route somewhere."

While he said that, another wall opened up a new path to his left. Kadabra raised his hand and concentrated. He dropped his hand and opened his eyes. "This will have to do."

00000000000000

"WHY THE HELL DO THE WALLS KEEP CHANGING?!" Hydreigon yelled, trying to get through the moving walls. "Yelling isn't going to help Hydreigon!" Kommo-o advised.

"I DON'T CARE, THESE WALLS ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING! I COULD'VE SWORN I SAW THE CENTER, BUT THESE DAMN THINGS JUST HAD TO BUTT IN!" Hydreigon yelled some more. Kommo-o shook his head. "This challenge is going to take some time."

00000000000000

Bisharp and Mienshao were speed walking through the maze, just chatting. "So, what do you think of this challenge?" Mienshao asked. "I think it's pretty mundane." Bisharp replied, solemnly. "I mean, all we're doing is going through a maze. Sure the walls are moving and there's a monster in here, but that only SLIGHTLY makes things interesting."

"I see your point. It may be boring when you think about it." Mienshao said. "But I kind of like it. It someway makes it relaxing just going through a maze. Hey Bisharp, can I ask you something."

Bisharp turns to Mienshao and nods. "Sure, what would you like to ask?" "Well… now that we're a couple and all. And that we both care about each other, can you tell me what you've been planning recently."

Bisharp perked up a little. "You really want to know don't you?" Mienshao nods. "Yes. I know you're not telling me to protect me. But since you and I are in this together, I believe I'll be fine with whatever you tell me. No matter how complicated or bad your plan is."

Bisharp looks down and takes a deep breath. "Okay then, if you must know. After the merge, Me and Weavile's alliance will merge, making us an unstoppable force. Once we make it through the first challenge as one, we'll be able to take down anyone that we please. That is my plan."

Mienshao looked at seriously and nodded. "Okay." "Okay? I would've thought you would've been disappointed in me or something like that." Bisharp said in disbelief. "Well I would, but since this IS your plan to make it to the finals, I can't stop you. The only thing I can do is make sure you won't be so cruel to others."

Bisharp appreciated what Mienshao said and nodded again. "Thanks, for understanding. And I'll make sure I won't do that to others." Mienshao smiled. "Good."

Just then, the walls started moving. "What's going on?" Mienshao asked. "This must be the maze moving like Roran said." Bisharp replied. "Should we go?" "No. Let's wait it out." Bisharp advised. Mienshao took Bisharp's advice and waited with him.

Bisharp was waiting for the right moment for the walls to stop. "How much longer do you think it takes?" Mienshao asked. "Just a little more." Bisharp said. When the walls finally stopped, Bisharp nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The two went full speed racing through the maze, but the running was cut short when the walls started moving again. "The walls are moving again?" Mienshao asked in disbelief. "But it's only been seconds!" Bisharp said.

One wall moved in front of them and stopped them in their tracks. "Great, now we have to wait until the walls move again." Bisharp groaned. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." Mienshao assured.

But that was bad timing for Mienshao to say that, because a monstrous roar can be heard in the distance, with big stomping sounds that are coming closer. "You were saying?" Bisharp asked.

The roars and stomps got closer and closer until the monster was finally revealed. It was a dark-yellow large Pokemon, with black skin on his torso, tail tip, and thighs. It also had red talons and claws. It was big with it's giant tail and huge body. But the most scariest thing about it was the large red tusks that resembled scythes. The monster was actually a Haxorus.

"So, I guess you're the monster of the maze?" Bisharp asked. The Haxorus nodded. "Yep, that'll be me." He said in a deep, bulky voice. "So, what's going to happen next?" Mienshao asked.

"Well, Roran paid me to roar and stomp around the maze. He also said that if I found anyone, I would have to 'take care of them'" The Haxorus said, using quotation at the last part.

"Alright. Mienshao, get ready. This may be a troublesome fight." Bisharp advised, making a fighting pose. Mienshao nodded. "Right." She then made a fighting pose of her own. "Alright Haxorus, we're ready. Come at us." Bisharp said with determined eyes.

The Haxorus nodded. "Alright then." He then roared and charged at them with his tusk. "Alright Mienshao, here we go!" Bisharp shouted. The two then charged at the Haxorus as the battle began.

00000000000000

Ferrothorn was having some trouble, going through the maze while the walls were moving. But he stopped when he heard some fighting ahead. He followed the sound and saw that Type: Null and Litten were the ones fighting.

"Come on cat, is that really all you got?" Type: Null taunted. "Oh please, like I'm going to let Frankenstein here beat me." Litten said. Type: Null growled and lunged at him, trying to hit him with a Shadow Claw. But Litten just jumped in time and dodged Type: Null's attack.

"Hah, you're gonna have to try a little harder if you want to hit me." Litten said, now being the one taunting him. Type: Null growled and charged up a Razor Wind. "Dodge this, cat!" He shouted before firing the Razor Wind at Litten.

Litten yipped and barely dodged it, but still got a couple of scratches from the razor sharp winds. "LITTEN!" Gengar shouted. He was about to go over to Litten to help him, but Weavile blocked her path.

"I wouldn't try that ghosty. Or else someone may get cut." Weavile said, showing Gengar her claws. "Oh please, like I'm afraid of you." Gengar said, crossing his arms. "I can arrange that for you." Weavile said, smirking

"Oh no, I should probably help them." Ferrothorn said to himself. He took a step until he had to dodge a flamethrower from touching him. "On second that, I should just let them deal with it themselves." Ferrothorn said before running away for his life.

00000000000000

 **Ferrothorn:** "I'm sorry, but when it comes to a FIRE type attack. I don't even want to be near it, let alone get myself involved in with a fight that could burn me. Besides, I'm sure they're just fine."

 **Type: Null:** Type: Null had some bruises on his body. "Damn cat."

 **Litten:** Litten also had some bruises on his body. "Damn lab rat."

00000000000000

Gardevoir was feeling tired from all the running and went down on her knees. "I don't think… I can last any… longer." Aegislash, who decided to not run and keep his stamina, went down to Gardevoir's level.

"Come on now. We can't just give up now. We have to be close." "But Slash, I can't run… anymore." Gardevoir said. "And this is why I didn't want you to run all over the place." Aegislash said, shaking his head.

"But come on." He said, while picking her up on his back. "This should help." "Really? You don't think I'm too heavy?" Gardevoir asked. "Are you kidding? You way lighter than a Pichu." Aegislash said.

Gardevoir smiled. "Okay then. So, do you know which way to go." "Honestly, I don't know." Aegislash admitted. "But we should move fast before we lose the challenge." "I assure you, losing the challenge is the least of your concerns." Said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" Aegislash asked. A few moments later, Kadabra comes out of the path and meets them. "Kadabra?" Gardevoir said. Kadabra nodded. "Yes, it is I. And I'm glad that I found you two."

"And why would you said that?" Aegislash asked, now getting suspicious. "Because I have something very important to tell you." Kadabra replied. "Something that decides the fate of this whole competition."

00000000000000

Glaceon was still watching the maze from outside. Elgyem was getting bored waiting here. "H-How much l-longer?" "Wait a little more Elgyem." Glaceon drawled, still eyeing the maze while it's walls were still moving.

When the walls finally stopped, Glaceon got up. "Now." Elgyem perked up. "D-Did y-you say n-now?" "Yes, now come on run!" Glaceon said, before taking off into the maze with a burst of speed. "W-Wait for m-me!" Elgyem shouted, before running off after Glaceon in the maze.

00000000000000

Absol and Chandelure were still going in the maze, but the more they travel, the colder it keeps getting. "Why is getting r-really c-cold?" Chandelure asked, shivering. "I have no idea." Absol responded.

"I don't even know why it got this cold? Roran didn't say anything about this place being so cold." "It's p-probably from another c-camper." Chandelure said. "M-Maybe Weavile, or G-Glaceon. But the only t-thing I don't g-get is why d-does it get colder by the s-second?"

"Yeah, I don't know wh-" Absol stopped and had an epiphany. "Chandelure, can you say that last sentence?" Chandelure looked at him questionably, but still complied. "I s-said but the only t-thing I don't g-get is why d-does it get colder by the s-second?"

"That's it!" Absol shouted. "What's it?" Chandelure asked. "It's not getting colder by the second, it's-" Absol didn't finish as he grabbed Chandelure and runs while dragging her with him. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chandelure shouted. "Trust me. I think I know a way to the center!" Absol shouted.

00000000000000

Glaceon and Elgyem were running along the maze as fast as their feet can take them. Every now and then, Glaceon would meet another path and advise Elgyem to go left or right.

"Left." Glaceon said. "Right… Right, Left, Right, Left." "G-Glaceon, h-how do you k-know where to g-go?" Elgyem asked. "Don't worry, I'll tell you." Glaceon said. "Remember how I used Icy Wind in the beginning of the challenge?"

00000000000000

"I think Glaceon is the one that used Icy Wind in the beginning of the challenge." Absol said. "But why would he do that?" Chandelure asked.

00000000000000

"Because one, I need to slow the Pokemon down." Glaceon said, replying to Elgyem. "And two, since the maze is constantly moving,-"

00000000000000

"I think Glaceon used the Icy Wind so that while the walls would move-" Absol said.

00000000000000

"So that when the walls would stop and I give it some time, I would have us go in and-" Glaceon said.

00000000000000

"So he would go and use the cold as his advantage." Absol said. "But I still don't get how Glaceon could've used the cold to get to the center?" Chandelure said. "Well that's easy, Glaceon-"

00000000000000

"Since I'm an Ice type, I can tell by the slightest if something's getting colder or not." Glaceon said. "All I have to do is go around this maze and-"

00000000000000

"And check for the SLIGHTEST difference of temperature and go on that path." Absol said. "Because the walls keep moving-"

00000000000000

"The cold air would be contained in the center." Glaceon said. So all I have to do is follow the path where it gets colder and-

00000000000000

"He would get one easy path towards the center." Absol finished. "Woah." Chandelure said shocked.

00000000000000

"W-Woah." Elgyem said, shocked as well. "Now, since I think someone has to be on to us." Glaceon said.

00000000000000

"Now, since I think Glaceon is on his way to the center." Absol said.

00000000000000

"Let's get there first." Both Absol and Glaceon said. Glaceon and Elgyem nodded as they kept on going with Glaceon leading the way, and Absol and Chandelure nodded as Absol was leading the way looking around to see where it could be colder.

00000000000000

Both Bisharp and Mienshao jumped back after being pushed by Haxorus's force. The Haxorus made a roar as it charged up a Dragon Pulse and fired it at them. They both dodged but was pushed back again by it's sheer force.

"This isn't going well." Mienshao said. "He's just too strong for us to handle." "Nothing is too strong." Bisharp said. "Everyone has a weakness. And I already know what his is." "Really. Care to explain?" Mienshao asked.

"First, you fire an Aura Sphere and I'll fire a Flash Cannon." Bisharp instructed. Mienshao nodded and charged up an Aura Sphere while Bisharp fired a Flash Cannon. The Haxorus was able to dodge the Flash Cannon, but had to take the full force of the Aura Sphere to the head. He shook if off and roared again.

"You see? He's horrible at multitasking." Bisharp said. "All we have to do is come at him at the same time, and we'll easily beat him." "Alright, let's do it." Mienshao said, getting ready to strike again.

"You attack from the left. I'll attack from the right." Bisharp said. Mienshao nodded and started running to the life while Bisharp ran towards the right. Mienshao attacked Haxorus first with a brick break.

But the Haxorus swung a Dragon Tail and easily blocked the attack. But the haxorus didn't see Bisharp coming and he was hit by a Night Slash. The Haxorus winched in pain and backed away a bit. "I attack from below and you hit him while he's down." Bisharp said.

Bisharp then took the opportunity and Night Slashed Haxorus again at his chest. The Haxorus fell down at one knee and grunted in pain. While he was down Mienshao used many Brick Breaks on Haxorus's back, making him fall down completely.

"Okay. Finally, you attack from the front and I'll attack from the behind." Bisharp advised. When the Haxorus started getting up, Bisharp used a Low Sweep, tripping the Haxorus from behind while Mienshao used a Hi Jump Kick and kicked the Haxorus in the face.

The Haxorus couldn't take it anymore as he fell down to the ground, knocked out. Mienshao and Bisharp were both panting from what they just did. "I can't believe we just did that." Mienshao said. "Yeah, you did exceptional." Bisharp said.

"Thanks." Mienshao said before kissing Bisharp's cheek, making him flush. "Do you really have to do that?" Bisharp asked. Mienshao nodded. "Of course, it's what we do as a couple."

Bisharp groaned, but heard the walls moved again. The wall that was blocking them before moved, revealing the path to them again. "You have got to be kidding me. Now the wall moves?" Bisharp asked, annoyed.

"Well at least the wall moved." Mienshao pointed out. "Come on, we still have a chance to win this!" Mienshao took off with Bisharp shaking his head and following her.

00000000000000

"What do you mean by deciding the fate of this competition?" Aegislash asked. "Aegislash, Gardevoir, I know this may be confusing now, but I need to tell you something." Kadabra said. "I know you, Gardevoir, Absol, and Chandelure are in an alliance."

Gardevoir gasped while Aegislash looked focused. "How long have you known?" "Only for a couple of challenges, but I have no intention to harm you're alliance." Kadabra said. "In fact, I would like to meet with your alliance after the challenge."

"And why should we do that?" Gardevoir asked, trying to sound threatening. "Please, I do not wish for you to be hostile. I only wish to speak with your alliance about what I know." Kadabra assured. If you do not want to meet me, then that is alright."

Aegislash hummed in thought. "We'll think about it." "Slash? I don't know if we should trust him." Gardevoir whispered. "It'll be fine, trust me." Aegislash whispered back.

Kadabra nodded. "If you do wish to meet with me, then have your alliance meet with me in your usual. " I'll be there waiting." Aegislash nodded. "Like I said, we'll think about it." "As you wish." Kadabra said before leaving the two to think about what he said.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Gardevoir asked. "To be honest, no." Aegislash replied. "But he wouldn't just come to us and urge us to meet him just to mess with us. I think he really needs our help."

00000000000000

Absol and Chandelure were running as fast as they could. Well, Absol was. Chandelure was just floating as fast as she could. "Come on! We're so close! I can feel it!" Absol shouted.

"How much farther can this maze be?!" Chandelure asked. Just then, something caught Absol's eye and he stopped. He saw a hole and looked into it. On the other side was the center with the bell. "Yes! We're almost there Chandelure! Come on!" Absol shouted. "Right behind you!" Chandelure said.

00000000000000

"Right, Left, Left." Glaceon said. "H-How much f-further do we h-have?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon looked around and nudged his head to the left. "Just take this turn here." Elgyem peeked around the next left corner and saw that it was indeed the center with the bell.

"W-Wow, we m-made it." Elgyem said. "Yeah, we did. Come Elgyem, let's win this for the team." Glaceon said.

Glaceon took off to the center with Elgyem following him. They made it to the bell and stopped. "Go ahead Elgyem, ring the bell." Glaceon insisted. "O-Okay." Elgyem said before using his psychic powers to move the bell telekinetically and ring it.

Shortly after, Absol and Chandelure just made it to the center. "Damn it! We were so close!" Absol said. While the bell rung, everyone was teleported back out of the maze. Some like Type: Null and Litten had many bruises on them.

"Well laddies. The Zealous Zekroms won!" Roran shouted. "Which means they get ta choose which Respected Reshiram is going home tonight. And I can not wait for the results." Roran said, cackling.

"Oh no." Absol said. "Dammit." Litten muttered. Aegislash sighed. "Oh boy." But Bisharp just grinned a dark grin. "Interesting."

00000000000000

"Yes!" Weavile shouted. "We won! Now all we have to do is convince that Litten needs to go and he can finally be gone!" "I don't really know if you can convince anyone. Everyone short of hates you." Eelektross said.

"Quiet, we'll find a way." Type: Null growled. "I wouldn't really be talking right now. At least I wasn't the one who got beat up by a cat." Pyroar said, chuckling of the thought. "Shut it lion!" Type: Null shouted.

"Guys, will you calm down and-" Weavile didn't finish because everyone heard rustling behind them. Out came Bisharp, coming out of the bushes. Weavile sighed with relief. "Oh good, we thought it was someone else."

"That is alright. And I have to say, congratulations on winning." "Thanks, so what brings you here?" Weavile asked. "If I may, I have an idea on who's going." "Someone that ISN'T Litten? Good luck on trying to change her mind about that." Eelektross joked.

"What exactly DO you plan to get rid of?" Weavile asked, now getting curious. "Think about like this, you all know what happened to Staravia after Dartrix right?" "Of course, she was so devastated that he was gone, she couldn't perform any challenges." Pyroar responded.

"Exactly, she couldn't perform ANY challenges." Bisharp pointed out. "Sure, Ferro lost Nidoqueen, but he's still a little sad about it. Litten became more aggressive with what you did with Vulpix, Weavile." Weavile shrugs.

"Let' em be mad. As if I care." "So there is a pattern here." Bisharp said. "Every Pokemon changes when their girlfriend or boyfriend are gone. So in turn, we must target the couples. Break their hearts while we use that to eliminate them next!" Bisharp said while clenching his fist.

Weavile grew a dark grin. "I'm really loving this idea. So, who will we target next." Bisharp grinned. "That one is easy. It's-"

00000000000000

Team Unity gathered up decided they will vote for Hydreigon, because he isn't the nicest person. Kadabra agreed to vote with them so that should mean Hydreigon's out of here.

So they ended their meeting and separated so they could vote. Elgyem was about to go to the confessional until he was grabbed by the head and met face to face with Type: Null. Type: Null grinned under his helmet. "Hello there, _friend_. Let me tell you who you should REALLY vote for."

00000000000000

All twenty campers were here at the elimination ceremony. The Zealous Zekroms were here because they had to see who was eliminated. Most of the Respected Reshirams were nervous.

Hydreigon just crossed his arms in defiance, with Kommo-o waiting patiently. Absol sat, looking annoyed with Chandelure by his side, who was also looking annoyed. Mienshao looked a little worried, but Bisharp also sat patiently.

Litten looked livid after his fight with Type: Null and Gengar looked worried for him. Ferrothorn was only hoping he was the one being eliminated. And Gardevoir looked worried while Aegislash was just waiting. But in the inside, he was growing anxious.

"Alright laddies, it's time ta see who's out of here!" Roran shouted. "And I have ta say, I thought Vulpix's elimination was out there, but this one definitely takes the cake! The first one up is Ferro."

Ferro sighed with relief while getting his Pokeblock. "Aegislash, Absol, Gardevoir… Litten and Gengar… Bisharp, Mienshao, and Kommo-o."

It was now down to Chandelure and Hydreigon. Gardevoir gave a worried look to Aegislash while Absol swore. Bisharp said nothing as he was confident nothing would happen to Hydreigon.

"So, which one of ya laddies is going home? Wait a second, of course I know that answer." Roran said grinning. "Just give me the damn block already." Hydreigon said, looking bored.

"You're so sure you're not leaving aren't ya?" Chandelure asked. Hydreigon cakcled. "Wanna bet." That made Chandelure frown. "So, that last Pokeblock goes to…

…

…

…

…

… Hydreigon." "What?!" Chandelure shouted. Hydreigon grinned and ate his block when it was thrown to him. "But why?" Gardevoir asked. "Dammit." Aegislash muttered. "No!" Absol yelled while he Slashed a log in two.

He looks at the Zealous Zekroms. "Why? Why her?!" "What happened?" Brionne asked. "I thought we voted for Hydreigon." "I guess Pokemon change when you convince them otherwise." Type: Null said, grinning. "What does that mean?" Brionne said. "I'm s-so s-sorry." Elgyem muttered.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "It's not so hard to _convince_ people to do what you want. All it took for Elgyem was a little 'push' and things went smooth for us."

 **Elgyem:** "I'm s-sorry Chandelure, b-but Null m-made me do i-it."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp grinned. "And that should take care of Absol. I wonder who will be next?"

00000000000000

Chandelure looked down. "Alright, I'll go. I don't know why I'm going, but I can't argue now." Absol ran up to her. "I still don't understand! Why the hell would they vote you off?!" "I don't know." Chandelure said.

She then looked into Absol's sad eyes. "Absol, don't let this get you. I know you. You're not that type of guy to get all depressed like Staravia did. I just want you to win this competition. Win it for me. Okay?"

Absol grew a small smile. "I will." Absol then kissed Chandelure. "Here, let me walk you to the docks." "You won't be alone Absol. Me and Gardevoir will too." Aegislash said. Aegislash and Gardevoir walked down to the docks with Absol and Chandelure, all being sad.

Chandelure sighs. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." "This isn't right. You shouldn't be going home." Gardevoir said, hugging her friend for one last time.

"I'm sorry Chandelure." Aegislash said. "I failed again as a leader and couldn't protect you. I wanted all of us to make it to the merge. But I couldn't even do that without losing you and Aero."

"Slash, don't beat yourself up about it." Chandelure said. "If Roran didn't pull that dumb trick or if Weavile's alliance wasn't such an ass, then I would've still been here with you. You're a good leader and a good friend."

Malik came in and threw Chandelure's luggage on the Lapras. Chandelure smiled. "See ya later guys!" Chandelure yelled as she went away with the Lapras. Everyone waved, but when she was gone, Absol sighed. "Damn this sucks."

"Absol, it wasn't your fault. No one saw this coming." Aegislash said. "I know, but it still hurts." Absol said. "Come one guys, let's get back." Gardevoir said.

00000000000000

 **Chandelure:** Even though Chandelure was eliminated, she still smiled. "I still don't know why I was voted out. But I'm okay. This was one of the best experiences of my life. I made so many new friends here. Sure I made some enemies too, but I met the best attractive guy that actually likes me back! And I did make it very far in the show than most Pokemon did. If anyone of my friends wins, then I'll be very happy. Of course I want Absol to win out of everyone else, but we all promised that if any of us wins, then we would all split the money. Sure the odds may be against us, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up anytime soon. Absol, you're the best Pokemon I've ever known. Gardevoir, you're a really good friend. Aegislash, I want to thank you for getting me this for. I couldn't have done it without you. And Team Storm, kick Weavile's ass for me!"

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile cackled. "That was too priceless! I have to give props to Bisharp. He really knows how to make people tick. I've always wanted to do something about that little gang of Aegislash's. Always too nice and positive about EVERYTHING. It's so annoying. I can't wait to see the look on their faces now!"

00000000000000

As they were walking back, Malik grinned. "So Sickle boy, how does it feel now that your girl's gone?" "Say one more word, and I'll have Hydreigon superglue meat on you while the Sharpedo have their way with you." Absol said darkly.

Malik backed up from Absol as he left to his cabin. Roran, Malik, and Joey all left, leaving the remaining campers to themselves.

"Wow, isn't that a shame for poor little Chandelure." Weavile cooed. "You have got to be kidding me? Even now, you find the time to be a jerk." Litten scowled. "That isn't right." Brionne said.

"But I have to say. It's still strange that Chandelure of all Pokemon get eliminated. Wouldn't you say?" Weavile asked. "You. You set up her elimination didn't you?" Gardevoir asked, threateningly. Weavile laughed. "Oh did I? Because it was soooo easy. All Type: Null had to do was threaten Elgyem and poof. She's gone."

"That's not right!" Brionne shouted. "How can you do that to poor Elgyem." "I do what I need to." Type: Null replied. "How can you be so cruel?" Gengar asked. "Oh it's easy. I don't care." Weavile said, grinning. "I don't care about her because I'm the one still here. I'm far better off then she is."

"Maybe you're wrong about that." Aegislash said while looking at her and shrugging. This caught Weavile off guard. "What do you mean about that?"

"I mean, all I'm saying is that when she's gone, she has friends to go to, a boyfriend, everyone will miss here." Aegislash said. "But what about you? If you don't lose, the only thing Pokemon will remember you as a backstabbing, low life, selfish Pokemon who only cares about herself. You made such a huge impression on T.V. that no one likes you. I bet you wouldn't have even have any friends when this is over."

Weavile looked shocked more than ever. She never felt so humiliated in her life. Some of the other campers were laughing at her. Even Kadabra threw in a couple of chuckles.

"HEY!" Type: Null shouted. That made everyone stopped immediately. "AEGISLASH, If you wanna talk about Weavile like that, then you damn might as well say it with me! I'm not gonna let you talk like that to my alliance member, my friend!" Type: Null said, now standing by Weavile's side.

This made Weavile shocked again, not in an embarrassing way, but as a heartfelt way. "Null's right. She may be the best Pokemon around, but she's my friend too!" Pyroar said, standing by Weavile's side as well.

Eelektross sighed. "Dammit." He then went to Weavile's sid as well. "If you wanna say something to Weavile, you're gonna have to say it to all of us." Weavile smiled, all her alliance members are by her side, supporting her. "So, is there anything else you like to say Slash? We're right here."

Aegislash didn't say anything. The only thing he did was he looked down. Weavile cackled. "That's what I thought. Come on gang, let's get out of here." As Team Slash were leaving, Eelektross looked at Greninja and mouthed out sorry. Greninja mouthed out it was okay and nodded.

Type: Null gave a dirty glance towards Litten and he gave one right back. "Lapdog." Litten said. "Baby mon." Type: Null retorted. When Team Slash left, it got really quite. No one else had anything to say so they all left to do there own things.

00000000000000

Weavile was laughing maniacally. "I can't believe the look on their faces. That was too much." "I wanted to pummel that sword for what he said." Type: Null growled.

"It's fine, let him say what he wants. I have you guys if he tries anything and that's all I need." Weavile said. "Thanks Weavile. And don't worry. We're all here for each other. We're a team after all." Pyroar said.

"Right everyone." Type: Null nodded but Eelektross looked doubtful. "Is there something wrong Eelektross?" Weavile asked.

Eelektross sighed. "I… I told Greninja about the merged alliance." Everyone grew quiet. Eelektross was ready for the worst. But Weavile just cackled. "Huh?" Eelektross said. "Eelektross, it doesn't matter if you tell her. It'll just be worst for Bisharp." Weavile said.

"And how's that?" "Because, Greninja isn't that type of Pokemon to team up with others. She's just not that type of gal. So she won't tell anyone. But if she does, we've already been discovered. So it doesn't matter for us. But Bisharp would have to worry even more, making it even playing field for us. So you did us a favor by doing that. Good job Eelektross." Eelektross smiled. "Thanks Weavile. So what now?"

Weavile gave a thoughtful pose. "I would say after the merge, we take someone down from Aegislash's gang. He needs to learn a lesson for what he said. And I think getting rid of Gardevoir will help us with that."

"Gardevoir? How?" Type: Null asked. "Bisharp said we should target couples and I don't really see Aegislash as that type of Pokemon." "But I think Gardevoir is attracted to him. And if she's gone, I bet Aegislash would be devastated." Weavile said, grinning.

"Whatever you say, but we still need to wait until after the merge before we do anything else." Eelektross pointed out. "That doesn't matter, it's only a matter of time before it happens. And when it does, I want all attention on Aegislash. TO TEAM SLASH!" Weavile shouted. "TO TEAM SLASH!" Everyone else shouted.

00000000000000

 **Type: Null:** "I hope Aegislash got the picture. DON'T MESS WITH TEAM SLASH! Especially, Weavile! I would make sure no one would do that to her again. She's too valuable as a friend to happen on my watch." Type: Null then looks down in thought. "I wonder."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "Sure Weavile isn't the most liked Pokemon on the show, but I'm not gonna let that happen to my friend. We all stick together. Till the end. Don't worry Weavile, I got your back."

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "Well, since I got into this alliance, I might as well stick it for the team. Even though sometimes I wanna slam my head on something hard for the things I'm involved in."

00000000000000

Absol was on the steps of his cabin, frowning. Aegislash and Gardevoir were then by his side. "Look, you don't have to baby me. I'm not Staravia. I can handle this." Absol said.

"Good, because I'm horrible when it comes to babysitting." Aegislash joked. Absol chuckled. "I'm sad too Absol, but we should try harder to win. Chandelure would've wanted that." Gardevoir said.

"Don't worry, we will." Aegislash said. "We'll do whatever we can to take down that demon." "We won't let her get to you. I promise." Gardevoir assured, smiling. "Absol grew a smile. "Thanks guys."

Aegislash nodded, but looked down in thought. Gardevoir noticed this and looked at him. "Is something wrong Slash?" "Gardevoir, bring Absol. We're going somewhere." Aegislash said.

Absol arched his brow at him. "Where are we going?" "I'll explain on the way, but I need you to trust me and follow me." Aegislash said.

00000000000000

Kadabra was waiting by the beach where Team Storm would usually meet. He was meditating until he heard someone near and opened his eyes. He saw Aegislash, Gardevoir, and Absol walking towards him. Kadabra grinned.

"Greetings everyone, and thank you for coming." "Kadabra, what's he doing here?" Absol asked. Gardevoir turned to Aegislash. "So, you trust him?" "I have to, he may help us with our problem." Aegislash replied

"So, you got us all here. What do you want to say?" Aegislash asked. Kadabra nodded. "Get ready, this news is quite shocking." The three all sat down on the rocks. "Well?" Aegislash said.

Kadabra took a deep breath. "Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o are in an alliance." The three gaspes. "Oh no." Gardevoir said. "Hydreigon? He's in one?" Absol asked. "So that's how Aero was eliminated." Aegislash muttered.

"Litten is also in it too, but he is completely innocent. In fact, I believe he is only a pawn in their plans." Kadabra said. "Oh no. Poor Litten." Gardevoir said.

"But that's not all." Kadabra continued. "After the merge, which is very soon. Bisharp's alliance will merge with Weavile's alliance. Forming into one huge alliance that will take anyone down. They'll be unstoppable."

Everyone felt like they just been slapped on the face. They couldn't believe what they just heard. "What?" Gardevoir asked. "I can't believe it." Absol said. Aegislash put his hands on his head. "Arceus." He then looks at Kadabra. "How do you know of this information?"

"I received a note weeks ago, telling me everything that's going on. I don't know who exactly gave it to me, but guess is that it's either a spy or a whistleblower."

"So, what do we do now?" Aegislash asked. "I'd say we do whatever we can to stop this alliance however we can." Kadabra advised. "And I hope that you will allow me into your alliance." "Why should we do that?" Absol asked. "How do we know that this isn't some trick?"

"You don't. The only thing you can do is trust me." Kadabra said. "Slash, are gonna trust this guy? Slash?" Absol turns around and sees Aegislash with his determined look. "You're kidding me?"

"No, we have to trust him. He can help us defeat this threat." Aegislash said. "Are you sure about this? What if he's playing us?" Gardevoir asked. "He wouldn't come to us, asking for us to come here and tell us news like this and lie about it. I believe him."

"So, will you accept me in your alliance?" Kadabra asked. Aegislash turns to Absol. "What do you think Absol?" Absol gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't like this, but I guess we have to."

Aegislash then turns to Gardevoir. "What about you?" "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you choose, I'll support your decision." Gardevoir replied.

Aegislash closed his eye and thought about it. He then opened it again and nodded. "Fine, we'll let you in our alliance." Kadabra nodded. "That is a wise decision." "So, what happens next.?" Aegislash asked. "I think we settled enough for now. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Good night everyone."

With that, Kadabra teleported away, leaving the three to themselves. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Absol said. "What if this is a bad idea?" Gardevoir asked.

Aegislash shook his head. "I don't think so. I think this will help us stop Bisharp and Weavile's alliance. It's was either let him in the alliance, or we all be eliminated one by one by Bisharp and Weavile's numbers. And remember, I made a promise that we would make it far. I am not intending to break that promise anymore."

00000000000000

Roran was on the docks, trying the puzzle cube again, but didn't get anywhere. "Dammit, I still can't get it. Oh well." Roran threw the puzzle cube back into the ocean and grins at the camera. "So laddies, what did ya think of this episode? The merge is coming so soon and there are already Pokemon that know the coming of Team Mason. Sadly, Chandelure became another victim of Weavile's alliance and had ta go. And Absol isn't too happen about that. And way a go ta Glaceon and Elgyem for winning the challenge. That bugger, Glaceon is way smarter than I ever gave him credit ta be. But what will happen next? What will Team Storm do first now that Kadabra is in their team? How will Pokemon prepare for the coming of Team Mason? And will I ever solve a puzzle cube?" Roran shrugs. "Probably not." He then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile in the depths of the ocean by Hanakala Island. The Boss Sharpedo was waiting for something with his lackeys. "What be takin' them so long?" Boss muttered to himself.

Just then, two Sharpedo came in a hurry and met with Boss. "What took ye so long?" Boss asked them. #1 "Sorry Boss, but we were looking all over the place."

#2 "But eventually, we finally found it." The second Sharpedo spit out a box and Boss opened it. Inside the box was what looked like a blue, yellow, and black marble.

Boss grinned. "Ah, thar she blows. With this me think it be finally time." 1# "Are you sure Boss?"

"Of course , it be finally time the land lubbers finally get what they deserve." Boss said. "It's high time we be gettin' revenge for our lost brothers. Prepare the other sea brothers. It be time we have our assault. Our assault of Hanakala Island."

00000000000000

 **Wow, what could Boss and the Sharpedos be planning? Only time will tell as the next episode turns inta an all out war! So Chandelure left, thanks ta Bisharp being evil mastermind that he is.**

 **And Kadabra just told Aegislash and his team the bad news. This seems ta be a start ta fight against Team Mason.**

 **Don't worry laddies, because all questions will be asked on the next chapter of Total Pokemon Island!**

 **I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Chandelure: If you want to help me get back at Bisharp, then let's work together and review for the big guy!**


	20. Chapter 19:Assault on Hanakala Island

**Hello there laddies, and welcome ta what ya have been waiting for! Welcome, ta the merge! *A giant applause is heard from the crowd* But in order ta get there, first the campers need ta do one last thing. FIGHT! So sit down, get some popcorn, or get some vodka I don't care. But bring something because these laddies are GOING TA WAR!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 19

Roran was fighting off many Sharpedos on the docks with his rocket launchers. "Why the hell are there so many Sharpedos just now?!" Roran shouted. He fired a rocket at an incoming Sharpedo and sent him flying. He then turns to the camera and grins. "Hello laddies, and welcome back ta-." Another Sharpedo came to attack him, but Roran fired another rocket to fend it off. "Total Pokemon Island!" Roran brought up some paint guns and fired on some Sharpedo. "Last time on the show-" Roran fired on a couple of Sharpedo before they got close. "I had the laddies go through a moving maze with a Haxorus inside!" Three more Sharpedo came, but Malik and Joey came to fend them off. "But that's not all that happened laddies! There were also-" Another Sharpedo came, but Roran shot it away. "Dammit! I will have me introduction! Whether ya like it or not!" Another Sharpedo came, but Roran fired another rocket, sending it flying. "So there are now other Pokemon that know the comin' of Team Mason. Such as Greninja, Mienshao, and Team Storm!" Another Sharpedo jumped to bite him, but he ducked just in time. "Malik, Joey! Can ya distract the Sharpedo?! I'm trying ta give an introduction here!" "We're trying here dammit!" Malik shouted. "It gets a little hard when every Sharpedo in the island wants you dead apparently!" Joey added. "Anyways," Roran started before he fired on another Sharpedo. "In the end, it was Chandelure who had ta leave-" A Sharpedo came at Roran, but it was shot by Joey's Focus Blast. "Thank ya laddie!" Roran said, tipping his hat. "So, she had ta leave because Bisharp planned it would affect Absol! But it only made him more determined than ever!" Three Sharpedo came and Roran, Malik, and Joey fended them off with Close Combats, Night Dazes, and Focus Blasts. "We have to get out of here! We can't last any longer!" Malik shouted. "In a minute! So what will happen next? Will everyone be ready when Team Mason arrives? Will there be another elimination like Chandelure's? And will these Sharpedos ever stop attackin' us?!" Another Sharpedo came out of the waters, but Malik kicked it in the face, leaving it unconscious. "I'll take that as a no!" Joey said. Roran then raises his hands out of excitement, despite the situation. "Find out, on this excitin' episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!" Suddenly, a giant horde of Sharpedo came in at once. "Quick, abandon ship!" Roran shouted. "You don't have to ask me twice!" Joey added. "To hell with this." Malik said. The three ran away while the docks now under the Sharpedo's control.  
00000000000000

Bisharp was sleeping peacefully in his cabin. When he woke up, he had a dark grin on his face. He gets up and looks in his book. "Yes," He said to himself. "According to these calculations, Roran should have another challenge soon. Which means the merge should finally happen."

Bisharp then gives a dark chuckle. "It's finally time. Time for Team Mason to finally rise. With Team Mason, I could easily get rid of all of the challenging competitors. Kadabra, Aegislash, one by one, all of them will fall and I, Bisharp will finally earn my rightful place in the top and win the million dollars!"

There was then a sudden knock on the door which surprised Bisharp. "Who the hell could be knocking on my door?" Bisharp asked himself. "Bisharp! Are still coming to our date?!" Mienshao asked through the wooden door.

Bisharp sighed. "I keep forgetting that I have a girlfriend. Yes Mienshao! I'll be there in a minute!" "Okay, I'll see you there!" Mienshao said before walking off.

Bisharp grabbed the bridge of his head blade and sighed again. "But the only complication I have is finding a way to get Mienshao in the finals. It'll be hard, but I'll find a way. Besides, I think of a thousand scenarios a second. It can't be that hard to get Mienshao in the finals. Right?"

00000000000000

A few hours later, Kadabra asked Aegislash to call Absol and Gardevoir over to the forest to discuss what they should do first. "So why are we not be the beach?" Absol asked.

"Roran said there were some 'complications' at the beach. So we have to be here here for the moment." Kadabra replied. "Well, now that we're all here. What should we do first?" Aegislash asked.

"I'd say we should warn Litten about Team Mason." Gardevoir suggested. "I mean, he should know he's being used. Right?" Kadabra shakes his head. "I'm sorry Gardevoir, but we can not do that yet." "And why's that?" Absol asked. "Litten is being used by Bisharp! He should at least know that before it's too late!"

Kadabra raised his finger up. "I understand Absol, really I do. But sadly, we cannot. It's all about timing." "What does that mean?" Gardevoir asked. Aegislash sighed. "I know what he means. He wants to tell Litten in the right timing so that it can fully foil with Bisharp's plans."

Kadabra clicked his fingers and pointed at Aegislash. "Exactly. Think about it, when the merge comes and Team Mason finally emerges, Bisharp will think he is unstoppable. And before he knew it. BAM!"

Kadabra pounded his fist in his hand. "That is when we tell Litten about Bisharp's plans. He'll confront Bisharp and leave his alliance, causing him to go into a spiral. He would have to think who told Litten, how they know of Team Mason, and while he does that, it will give us enough time to plan of a way to get rid of his alliance."

Absol still didn't look too pleased, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I may not like this, but Kadabra has a point. It could help us stall Bisharp for a while."

But Gardevoir still looked worried. "I don't know. I don't think I could hold that kind of information from Litten." "Hey, it's not like we're telling not telling him." Absol assured. "We're just telling him YET. It'll be fine to wait out a challenge."

"I know this must be hard Gardevoir, but Kadabra is right." Aegislash said. "This will give us the advantage. You understand right?" Gardevoir still looked reluctant, but she sighed. "Yeah, I get it. But I still don't like it."

Kadabra nodded. "Then it's decided, we shall tell Litten after the next challenge." "ATTENTION LADDIES! Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

"Wonder what the hell is his problem?" Absol asked. "Maybe he's out there looking for his hat." Aegislash joked which received a couple of giggles. "We should see what he needs." Kadabra insisted. "It could be our next challenge."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Since when did Kadabra decide he was our new leader? But Aegislash told me it was for the best. And since I trust him, I guess I have to trust

 **Kadabra:** " Absol sighs. "This sucks."

 **Gardevoir:** "I don't like how serious this is turning out. I liked it when it was just us, but with Team Mason, Kadabra, I don't know. Maybe it was better if we didn't find out about any of this." Aegislash: Aegislash sighed. "With Litten already hating Weavile for what she did to Vulpix, I wonder how Litten will take the news. Will he hate Bisharp for using him, or hate us for not telling him sooner? I don't know, but if there's one thing that I know for sure, is that Litten will not take this is well.

00000000000000

Team Unity were in the Zealous Zekroms Boy's Cabin. They were talking about what happened with Type: Null and what to do next. "I-I'm still s-sorry for voting a-against you." Elgyem said.

"Elgyem, how many times do we have to say we forgive you?" Brionne asked. "It wasn't your fault that Type: Null threatened you. We just have to try harder next time." "B-But how? T-There too p-powerful and s-scary."

"It's simple, we have the numbers" Glaceon drawled. "What d-do you m-mean by t-that?" Elgyem asked. "Think about it. Weavile's alliance only consists of Weavile, Eelektross, Pyroar, and Type: Null. Making it a total of four. While Kadabra hates them, Greninja hates them, despite being with Eelektross, and we don't like them. Which makes five. The only reason none of their members have been eliminated yet is because they use tactics like intimidation and maybe rigging votes if they have to. All we have to do is ignore them no matter what they do, and we should vote one of them out."

"You know what? Glaceon's right!" Brionne shouted, filled with excitement. "All we have to do is vote against them if we lose and one of them should be gone. They can't hurt us anymore. We can beat them!" "Y-Yeah! W-We can do t-this!" Elgyem shouted.

"ATTENTION LADDIES! Roran shouted through Mr. Loud. "REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

"This is it guys. We win, we celebrate together! We lose, we vote together!" Brionne cheered. "TO TEAM UNITY!" "T-TO TEAM U-UNITY!" Elgyem joined in. Glaceon yawned. "To Team Unity."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "I-I feel r-really confident about t-this. T-There's no way none of u-us is going h-home. W-We'll show them w-what happens when you m-mess with Team U-Unity!"

00000000000000

Everyone showed up at the beach, but it didn't look like the beach. It looked more like a battlefield. Roran, Malik, and Joey had what looked like they'd seen better days, but Roran was still able to grin at the campers.

"Good day laddies, It's time for your next challenge!" "Does that explain why the beach look like the PokeWar?" Hydreigon asked. Roran looked behind him and then grinned sheepishly. "Well… ya see, we kinda have a sort of 'problem." "What kind of problem?" Aegislash asked.

Just then, A Sharpedo came out of the water but Malik kicked it back to the ocean. Everyone jumped when they saw that except for a few, like Bisharp of course. "THAT is our problem." Roran replied. "The Sharpedos we 'accidentally' placed has all decided to attack the island. Now we're practically at war with the Sharpedos."

"A war huh? Now that's what I'm talking about." Absol said, grinning. "Yes, we'll now that the island is being assaulted by the Sharpedos, I've decided this will be your next challenge." Roran decided.

"Okay, now that's just lazy Roran." Hydreigon joked. "Hydreigon, are ya sayin' ya don't wanna blast some Sharpedos into oblivion?" Roran asked, trying to sound shocked.

Hydreigon couldn't help, but grin. "Well, I wouldn't say that now." "Good ta hear it. So since this is your next challenge ya know what that means?" Roran asked. "Does it mean that-" Kadabra started. "Yes, it means that the teams will finally merge after this challenge!" Roran shouted. "After our last ceremony, ya guys will now have ta fend for yourselves!"

Bisharp was now the one who couldn't help, but grin. It was finally time for Team Mason to become official. There were others that grinned as well. Such as Weavile and Type: Null. While there were some that frowned. Like Kadabra, Greninja, and Team Storm.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was cackling. "This is it. This is finally it! Team Mason will now be official! Watch out everyone, because Bisharp playing for keeps!"

 **Weavile:** Yes! The merge is finally here! And you know what that means?!" Weavile then waves the camera. "Bye bye Litten. It's been… something while it lasted. Heh heh heh."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra hummed in thought. "So, the merge is finally here. Now the real fight begins."

 **Elgyem:** "W-Wow, I c-can't believe I m-made it to t-the merge. I f-feel so a-accomplished. M-Maybe I DO h-have a chance in t-this show." Elgyem now shivers in fear. "B-But now that I-I'm here, a-all the s-serious and s-scary P-Pokemon are h-here. I-I hope I d-don't g-get demolished in this c-competiton. I a-at least want to l-leave with my e-entire b-body."

00000000000000

"Alright laddies, this is your challenge!" Roran shouted. "In a few moments, we will be going to war with the Sharpedos! All ya laddies will attack the Sharpedos and defend this island! When their leader comes, I want ya ta take him down! Whoever takes down the leader first, wins the challenge! Now, are there any questions?"

Hydreigon raised his other head. "Is there a limit to how much damage we give them?" Roran smiles maliciously. "We're in war. Have as much fun as ya want." Hydreigon snickers. "Will do."

"Now, let's get out there and show them the power of Hanakala Island!" Roran shouted.

00000000000000

 **Ferrothorn:** "A war? I'm not really much of a fighter. More of a hugger really. But if I HAVE to fight, then I guess I'll try. Just don't expect much from me."

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon laughs maniacally. "GET READY EVERYONE! BECAUSE TONIGHT, WE'RE HAVING SHARPEDO FOR DINNER! HA HA HA HA HA!"

00000000000000

Everyone was on the beach, waiting for the Sharpedos to make their move. "How much longer could they take?" Hydreigon asked impatiently. "Patience Hydreigon." Kommo-o advised. "An army can take as much time they need before striking. We just have to wait until they do."

Hydreigon huffed and crossed his arms. "They better do it soon. I'm getting bored already."

00000000000000

Meanwhile in the ocean, the Sharpedos were preparing for the next assault with the Pink Sharpedo as their leader. "Are ye brothers ready yet?" Boss asked. "Yes Boss." A Sharpedo replied. "We just had the last Carvana take the blue rocks. We are all ready for your command."

Boss grinned. "Yargh, that be good. When the brothers all ready. We're goin' ta have landlubbers for dinner t'night."

00000000000000

The beach was quiet with only the waves moving about. Everyone grew tense, waiting for the Sharpedos to attack. Hydreigon groaned. "I swear, I'm going to kill myself out of boredom. When will they ever show up?"

"Ease yourself Hydreigon." Roran replied, looking through some binoculars. "They should come at any moment now. All we need ta do is wait." Hydreigon just groaned and looked out into the ocean.

Roran was looking over the waters until he saw something. He saw many fins approaching near the beach. Sharpedo fins to be exact! "They're here everyone! Get ready!" Everyone got into their battle stances.

Hydreigon was the most eager out of the whole group. "Finally! Some action!" He shouted.

Boss looks far away at the campers. "What should we do first?" The Sharpedo asked. "Show the landlubbers were not ta be trifled with." Boss replied. "Have every Sharpedo fight the landlubbers at once. Our overwhelmin' numbers should be enough for them. Don't ye think?"

The Sharpedo nodded. "As you wish." He then turns to the other Sharpedos. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE!" The Sharpedo all roared as they started swimming towards the beach.

"Oh and one more thin'" Boss said. "Bring me they're head. I wanna have a mighty collection of them as decoration." The Sharpedo nodded as he started swimming to the beach as well. "Today is a beauty day ta hunt." Boss said, grinning maliciously.

00000000000000

 **Pokemon ORAS: Team Aqua Battle music:**

00000000000000

"ALRIGHT LADDIES!" Roran shouted. "IT'S FINALLY TIME TA FIGHT! EVERYONE, CHAAAAARRRRGE!" Everyone from both sides came to attack each other. The Sharpedos came out of the waters to attack and the campers retaliated.

It truly was a PokeWar on the beach. Many Pokemon were using many moves against each other. Eelektross and Greninja were taking on multiple Pokemon at once with Eelektross's Thunderbolts and Greninja's Hydro Pumps.

Bisharp and Mienshao were easily taking Sharpedos down left and right. Team Storm was able to fend off most of the threat. Even Kadabra was fending them off with his Focus Blasts.

But there were some that didn't hold out too well. Like Brionne trying to fend the Sharpedos off with Moon Blasts, but they weren't enough. Elgyem was also having difficulty mostly because wasn't much fighting, but was running from the Sharpedos.

But Litten was having the worst of it. Sure he had Gengar by his side, but you can imagine how a small fire type can do nothing, but dodge all the attacks from an army full of Sharpedos! "How the hell am I going to do anything?!" Litten asked while dodging another Sharpedo attack.

"I don't know, but figure it out quick!" Gengar shouted, firing some Thunderbolts onto some Sharpedos. "These Sharpedos are starting to get overwhelming!" Litten growled before having to dodge a Crunch from a nearby Sharpedo.

00000000000000

 **Litten:** "Why oh why did it just had to be Sharpedos?! Why couldn't of been a Raticate infestation or an overpopulation of Oddish?! Anything would've been better than those Arecus damn Sharpedos!"

00000000000000

Elgyem was running from all the Sharpedos. "S-Someone help m-me!" Elgyem shouted. He then saw Glaceon sleeping and went to him. "G-Glaceon! Please help m-me!" Elgyem pleaded. "T-The S-Sharpedo are g-gonna get m-me!" \

But Glaceon was still snoring away. Elgyem turned around and saw the Sharpedos chasing him. He sighed. "W-Well, I'm d-dead." But as the Sharpedos were about to attack Elgyem and Glaceon, but Glaceon made a huge snore that actually hurt to hear.

Elgyem covered his ears while the Sharpedo were unfortunate enough to have hands so they just left the two. Elgyem turned to Glaceon, amazed. "W-Wow, S-Snore huh? Never t-thought you k-knew that."

Glaceon then used Snore again and Elgyem covered his ears once more. "O-Okay Glaceon, y-you can stop n-now! T-There gone!" But Glaceon just kept on Snoring, continuing to torture Elgyem.

00000000000000

Glaceon: Glaceon was sleeping in the confessional. He then used Snore again and it was so loud that it broke the camera and made it glitch out.

00000000000000

There were some Sharpedos that were coming for Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn couldn't run very fast so he just closed his eyes and held out his appendages to protect him.

But when the Sharpedos bit him, they widened their eyes and shouted in pain. Ferrothorn opened his eyes to see the Sharpedo running away from him. Ferrothorn gave a hearty laugh. "Wow, they can't hurt me. I'm invincible!"

Suddenly, Ferrothorn saw Litten use a Flamethrower at a Sharpedo and he backed up a bit. "Okay, maybe not invincible. But I am pretty strong." Ferrothorn said, smiling sheepishly.

00000000000000

 **End of Pokemon ORAS: Team Aqua Battle music:**

00000000000000

Brionne was trying to fend off the Sharpedos, but she was having trouble. Eventually, she was getting tired and she was now surrounded by Sharpedo.

One of them was grinning, maliciously. "Looky here boys. Fresh dinner for tonight. And I always wanted to try Sea Lion." All the other Sharpedo were cackling as they were slowly coming closer to the Pop Star Pokemon. Brionne was whimpering. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!'

00000000000000

Litten and Gengar were able to fight off their group of Sharpedos. "Is that the rest of them?" Litten asked. "Don't know, but one things for sure. They learned not to mess with us." Gengar said, grinning.

Litten smiled and chuckled until- "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yelled a voice. "What was that?" Gengar asked. "I know that voice! It's Brionne!" Litten shouted. "Oh no." Gengar muttered. "BRIONNE?! BRIONNE DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Litten shouted, taking off to wherever Brionne may be.

00000000000000

Litten was running through the beach until he finally found Brionne, surrounded by Sharpedo. "BRIONNE!" Litten shouted. "LITTEN! HELP!" Brionne yelled. A Sharpedo turned around and grinned when he saw the a little fire cat. "Aw, look at this. A little Litten is going to save the day."

Litten hissed. "Back off of Brionne! Before I scratch your eyes out!" The other Sharpedos just laugh at Litten's threat. "Oh please, like you're actually going to do something." A Sharpedo taunted. Litten hissed and tried scratching a Sharpedo.

But that got him nowhere as a Sharpedo used Take Down on him, sending him back a few feet. "Just give up cat. You're too weak to do anything." The Sharpedo said. "Now, where were we?"

The Sharpedos were now getting closer to Brionne. Brionne was whimpering again. "Please. Someone help me!" Litten groaned as he got up and saw the Sharpedos were slowly coming closer and closer to his sister.

"HEY! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Litten yelled. But Litten's shouts were on deaf ears on the Sharpedos as they were about to attack the Brionne. Litten hissed before he started running towards the Sharpedos.

He was running faster and faster until something about him changed. He started glowing! The Sharpedos noticed the glowing and turned around, shocked. "What the hell's going on?" A Sharpedo asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Another Sharpedo said.

The glowing came to the closer and closer until the light faded revealing that it was now a Torracat running towards them. Torracat now had reddish orange markings on his fur instead of just red. He was slightly bigger and had a cowlick with other stripes on his face. But the most noticeable change he had was the orange flame on his neck, resembling a bell.

He was running towards the Sharpedo, now being covered in flames. He kept on going faster and faster until BAM!  
He hit one with a Flame Charge, sending him back a couple of feet. "What the hell?!"

A Sharpedo asked before Torracat punched him square in the face with his newfound strength, knocking him out cold. "Dammit! Take that cat down!" Another Sharpedo yelled.

The Sharpedos were now circling around Torracat, but he just hissed. "You shrimps want to try anything?" Torracat asked, with his voice now sounding more scratchy and more feline. "Then come and get some you sons of bitches."

That angered one of the Sharpedos as it came towards Torracat to Crunch him. But Torracat just swiftly dodged the attack and used a Leech Life to bite on the Sharpedo, draining his life force. The Sharpedo cried in pain before it fainted on the sand. "Anyone else got the balls to attack me?!" Torracat taunted. "Because I can be hear all day!"

Two more Sharpedo both went to Crunch him at once, but Torracat dodged one and used Leech Life again to take the other and throw him at the first. Torracat then jumped at another Sharpedo and used Acrobatics on him, attacking him from many all over his body.

"Ah! Get him off me!" The Sharpedo cried. Torracat stopped and the Sharpedo fainted. There was now one last Sharpedo, who was so petrified with. Torracat was now looking at him. "Your turn, bitch."

The Sharpedo shook himself back to reality and growled. "Screw this." He said before running towards Brionne and biting her arm. The Sharpedo was now heading towards the ocean with Brionne's arm in his jaws. "BRIONNE!" Torracat yelled. "HELP ME!" Brionne shouted while still being dragged by the Sharpedo.

"You leave her alone you fish bastard!" Torracat yelled before using a Flame Charge to chase after the Sharpedo. Torracat was running as fast as he could. He needed to reach Brionne before the Sharpedo drags her to the ocean. If he doesn't then Brionne is a gonner.

But luckily, Torracat was able to catch up with the Sharpedo and used a Shadow claw on him. The Sharpedo winced in pain and drop Brionne. But Torracat wasn't done as he used a Leech Life and bit on the Sharpedo.

The Sharpedo was now in horrible pain, but Torracat didn't care. He shook the Sharpedo around before throwing him into the ocean. When Torracat thought it was over, he ran up to Brionne to see if she was alright. "Brionne, are you okay?!" Torracat asked.

Brionne was in pain, but she managed to slowly nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you." Torracat smiled. "Phew, that was close. For a second there, I thought you were a gonner. How would I explain that to Dartrix?"

Brionne chuckled. "I wouldn't want to do that. But hey, at least he'll be proud of you." Torracat arched his brow at her. "What do you mean by that?" Brionne chuckled again. "Because silly, you evolved." Torracat widened his eyes in shock. "Wait, what?!"

Torracat inspected his body and saw that he indeed evolved. "I… I evolved?!" Brionne nodded. "Yep, you finally did. Congrats brother, I knew you could do it." But Torracat didn't seem too thrilled that he was no longer a Litten. Torracat suddenly yelled with rage. "ARCEUS DAMMIT!"

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** Torracat punched the side of the confessional, causing a dent. "DAMMIT! ARCEUS %^ &$ING DAMMIT! Why did I HAVE to evolve into a Torracat!? I NEVER Wanted to evolved and here I am! Being a %^&$ing Torracat! Why did this have to happen to me?!"  
00000000000000

Brionne giggled, finding Torracat's rage a little humorous. But she stopped laughing when she winced in pain. Torracat noticed this and stopped his angry rant. "Brionne, what's wrong?" "I don't know. But it hurts." Brionne replied.

Torracat then noticed Brionne's arm was bleeding and widened his eyes. "Hey! We need help here! Brionne's hurt!" Torracat yelled. Moments later, Joey suddenly appeared. "Litt-Oh, I mean Torracat, what's wrong?" Joey asked, now surprised that Litten evolved.

"Brionne needs help!" Torracat replied. "She got bit by a Sharpedo and now she's bleeding pretty bad!" Joey nodded. "Don't worry Torracat, I'll get her to the infirmary immediately."

Torracat nodded and looked at Brionne. "You hear that Brionne? You're gonna be fine. Just hold out for me okay?" Brionne smiled. "Don't worry about me Torracat. Just go out there and kick as much Sharpedo butt as you can. And maybe get a couple for me okay?"

Torracat smiled and laughed. "Don't worry sis, I'll make sure they regret making an enemy out of me. I'll kick all their fish asses, and then some." Brionne giggled before Joey teleported him and Brionne to the infirmary.

Torracat sighed and heard someone running towards him. He turned around and saw Gengar finally catching up to him. "Litten! Thank Arceus I found you! So, did find Brio-" Gengar stopped mid sentence when he saw Torracat's new form. "Wait? Is that you Litten?"

Torracat sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah. And I'm not Litten anymore, I'm Torracat now." Gengar finally took in what he was seeing and gave a huge grin. "Well well well. It looks like our little fire cat finally evolved. I thought you didn't like evolving?" "I still don't, but it was either that, or let Brionne get eaten up by Sharpedo. And I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Well at least you saved your sister. That's a plus." Gengar said. "So, how does it feel to be a completely different Pokemon." "Honestly, I feel a lot more powerful. But I can already tell my personality changed." "How's that?" Gengar asked.

"When I was fighting the Sharpedo, I felt A LOT more mad than I ever was. And I was pretty much cussing up a storm. So I MAY have some anger issues." Gengar shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Now come on, we got some Sharpedo butt to kick."

Torracat grinned. "Yeah, let's show them who's boss!" Torracat and Gengar both went back to the fray, with Torracat showing the Sharpedos his newly acquired strength.

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** Torracat sighed. "I'm still pretty pissed that I evolved. But if I had to make that choice again to either evolve or let Brionne get mauled by Sharpedos, then I would still make the same choice every time. Because Brionne is family. And family always comes first. Now matter if you have to sacrifice some things here and there." Torracat sighed again. "But I still hate this form. I'm feel a lot more aggressive than usual. I hope that doesn't make me do things I would regret." Torracat then grinned. "Except maybe kick Type: Null's ass. That will always make me laugh by just thinking about it."

00000000000000

While the battle was still going on, Boss was just watching it from the ocean. "Boss." A Sharpedo said coming in. "We need more help. The enemies are taking all of us down. We're not going to last much longer."

But Boss only grinned upon hearing this. "That be fine. I'm goin' ta join the fun." The Sharpedo widened his eyes. "You mean, it's time?" Boss nodded. "It be time matey. Make sure the other brothers know of this. I'm goin' ta have fun killin' all the landlubbers." Boss then laughed maniacally soon after.

00000000000000

The battle was still going on in the beach. The contestants were winning against the Sharpedos. But suddenly, all the Sharpedo stopped and looked at the ocean.

"Hey! We're right here! Why the hell did you stop?!" Weavile shouted. "What the hell are you all staring at anyways?!" Hydreigon asked. "I think you need to see it for yourself." Kommo-o replied, pointing towards the ocean. Hydreigon took his advice and widened his eyes.

Another Sharpedo came out of the ocean. Only this time it has pink skin instead of blue, indicating that it's a shiny.

The Sharpedo looked at everyone and gave a dark smile. "Yargh, ahoy landlubbers. Tis is I, Boss. Or that is what they call me." Boss cackled. "Tis be honest, I like the name of Boss. Fits me well." "W-Why do you s-sound like t-that?" Elgyem asked. "A-Are you a p-pirate?"

Boss growled at Elgyem menancingly, causing him to flinch. "And what it be I am? At least it not be me that be stutterin' up a storm." Elgyem backed away and looked down in sadness for being insulted like that.

"Now, let us get ta chattin'" Boss said. "Ye landlubbers have been causin' hefty trouble amon' me crew. And tis I will not stand for this cruelty on me brothers. So I set up my crew and have it be ta attack ye scallywags. And since I'd be seeing that is not workin', Tis me turn to slay ye all."

"Oh please, one Sharpedo is going to take us now?" Hydreigon asked, doubtedly. "Like that's happening." But Boss only grinned. "Matey, have the crew face off with only some of these landlubbers. I'll be takin' most of them."

A Sharpedo nodded as he called the others to only attack a small portion. Seeming like the Zealous Zekrom. Leaving the Respected Reshiram to Boss. "Now it be a good time ta say ye prayers." Boss said, grinning.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Absol said back. Boss only cackled. "I'd see ye have a smart mouth. Let us see ye can still say anythin' after me be done with ye." Absol smirked. "Oh come on, like I'm letting a fish pirate get me."

"Careful Absol." Aegislash advised. "There's a reason that he wants to face all of us. He's planning something." "Well, whatever he's planning, we'll all be here to take him." Gardevoir assured.

Aegislash sighed. "Whatever. Just know that I warned you." Hydreigon looked ready. "Time to bring the pain." Bisharp, Mienshao, and Kommo-o looked cautious about the situation, but they were ready as well with Bisharp also sharpening the blades on his body with his arm blades.

Boss looked at everyone and smirked. "Well then, tis be time then." Boss then made a huge roar and charged at everyone with his teeth. The Respected Reshiram also ran at Boss, screaming their battle cries. The two forces were getting closer and closer until they both collided.

00000000000000

While the Respected Reshiram were facing Boss, the Zealous Zekrom were facing the rest of the Sharpedos. It was getting hectic, but they were able to hold their own against the relentless threat.

Weavile was firing Icicle Crashes at the Sharpedos, causing them to get out of the way and hit themselves. Type: Null was taking most of the threat with his various moves. He was holding his ground until he turned around and widened his eyes.

There was a Sharpedo that no one saw, heading straight for Weavile. It was going to attack her. "WEAVILE!" Type: Null yelled before taking off towards her. "Huh?" Weavile said, before turning around and seeing the Sharpedo heading straight for her.

The Sharpedo opened his jaw and got ready to Crunch the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Weavile couldn't dodge in time so she braced herself and prepared for the worst. But that didn't happen because Type: Null came in just in time and slammed the Sharpedo with his helmet.

CRACK!

The Sharpedo was sent flying and fell down, unconscious. Weavile looked at the Sharpedo and smirked. "Wow Type: Null, I didn't know you had it in you. Type: Null?" Weavile turned around and gasped.

Type: Null's helmet was cracked and pieces were slowing falling off. "Type: Null, your helmet." "It's fine, this is nothing." Type: Null assured. "I'll take as much punishment as long as you're safe."

Weavile smiled. "Wow Type: Null, thanks. I guess you've always been there me haven't you. You really are a great friend to have." Type: Null looked at her and smiled under his helmet. He never felt so happy in his life.

But they're moment was interrupted when they heard growling and turned around to see a giant mob of Sharpedo. They looked pretty pissed off that Type: Null possibly gave one of their friends a concussion.

Some of the others like Pyroar and Eelektross also saw the giant mob and looked a little scared because of the large numbers."Wow, that's a lot of Sharpedo." Weavile said. "Maybe we should go back and regroup."

Type: Null shook his head. "No, I'm going to fight them." "Type: Null, are you crazy!?" Weavile asked. "You may be strong, but that's literally an army! They chomp you to pieces!"

"No! I'm not going to let them do anything to you!" Type: Null shouted. "If it means that you're safe, then I'll take them all down! You're my friend, that is what friends do for each other! Even if it means certain death!"

Weavile was shocked and also touched that Type: Null said that. She hasn't known anyone in her life that would do something like that for her. "Type: Null, I don't know what to say but-" Weavile smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Seeing Weavile smile like that to him made Type: Null smile under his helmet. But he realized his helmet was slowly falling off and knew what would happen next. "Well, I guess it's time then. Time for the real fun to begin." Type: Null said before the entire helmet fell off and he started glowing.

Everyone was covering there eyes due to the bright light, but the Sharpedo were unfortunate enough to cover them so they were temporarily blinded and didn't know what was going on. "What's going on? Why is Type: Null glowing?" Greninja asked.

"No, no it can't be." Eelektross said, in disbelief. "Type: Null's evolving!" "What?! I didn't know he could evolve!" Pyroar shouted. "I didn't think so either, but there's no mistaking it. Type: Null's evolving." Eelektross stated.

When the glow finally disappeared it left something that no one was expecting. It was Type: Null, but he was slightly bigger and now had white fur instead of gray. The crest on the back of his head had now fully extended and had three white feathers coming out of it.

It's tail was also white at the end and so were his eyes. He had a lupine head and had circular ports on each side of his head. It was obvious that he wasn't Type: Null anymore. He was now what people called Silvally.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Wow, now Type: Null evolved?! I swear, if I see one more evolution, than I'm gonna have to get some glasses for my burned up retna."

00000000000000

Silvally turned to Weavile and finally showed her his smile. "Weavile." He then lowered his head and bowed to her. "I have evolved because of how happy I am with you. I have not been so happy with someone else for a long time. And I'm glad that I am friends with you. I'll do whatever you want. You want me to jump, I'll say how high? You want me to run, I'll say how far? You want me to beat some Pokemon up."

Silvally chuckled. "I'll say how many? I promise, I will make sure that your alliance will stay strong. I promise, I will crush everyone that stands in our way. I promise, to make sure that you will win the show. Will you Weavile, allow me to be your closest friend? Your companion till the end?"

Weavile was shocked that Silvally said all of that about her. She smiled. "Of course Silvally. I can't say no to you." Silvally smiled, sheepishly and hugged Weavile. Weavile chuckled and hugged him back.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra gave an annoyed sigh. "Great, now Type: Null evolved into Silvally and now gives full devotion to Weavile. If left unchecked, Silvally could be quite troublesome for us after the merge."

00000000000000

Slivally separated from the hug and bowed. "So what is your first order Weavile. Whatever it is, I'll comply." Weavile nodded. "Alright." She then looks at all the Sharpedos and smirks. "Your first order is to beat up all those Sharpedos!"

Silvally looked behind him at and saw all the Sharpedos. "As you wish Weavile." Silvally then turns around and glared at all the Sharpedo. "Alright fish meats, let's dance!"

00000000000000

 **Pokemon Sun/Moon: Gladion Theme:**

00000000000000

The Sharpedo roared as they all came at Silvally at once. But Silvally only smirked because he had a trick up his sleeve.

CLICK!

His disks clicked and changed color. So did his feathers, tail and eyes. They all turned to yellow, indicating that he's now an electric-type. He then charged up his claws and fired his signature move, his Multi-Attack!

He used on at a Sharpedo and knocked him out with one shot. He then charged and hit another Sharpedo with a Multi-Attack, knocking him out as well. The kept on doing this as the Sharpedos kept on coming.

But one after another, they would all fall down to Silvally's Multi-Attack. All the other Pokemon were shocked. They didn't know Silvally was THIS strong! Kadabra also had a face, filled with shock and worry for himself.

Weavile slowly made her shocked expression into a toothy grin. Silvally's power can be VERY useful for later challenges. The other Sharpedo were also shocked. They were also scared that this THING would take down every Sharpedo they have.

"Sir!" A Sharpedo said to another Sharpedo. "We're losing numbers fast! That abomination is taking down all our forces! What should we do?!" The other Sharpedo snarled.

"Get the rest of the Carvanhas. And take them to the crate with the blue rocks." "But there children! They don't know how to fight!" The first Sharpedo protested.

"I don't care! Either we do, or we'll get slaughter by the enemy! Now go!" The first Sharpedo flinched in fear, but slowly nodded and called the others to go to the crate.

While Silvally was taking down as many Sharpedo as he can see, he saw some going to a particular area. The Sharpedos were going back to the area where the contestants had to jump from the cliff.

Silvally narrowed his eyes and took after them. He quickly dived into the ocean and followed the Sharpedo's path. While in the water-

CLICK!

He changed forms again with his color now deep blue, signifying that he's now a water-type. He's now using the tail fin to help swim deeper and deeper to the Sharpedo's layer. When there were Sharpedo's in his way, he used his Multi-Attack to take them out.

Even though it's now resistant, it's STILL taking them out with one shot! He went deeper and deeper until he found a crate. He too some Sharpedo who were guarding it out and picked up the crate with his bare claws. "Hey! That thing's taking the crate!" A Sharpedo shouted through the water. "After him!"

Silvally now swimming up to the shore with the crate in his claws and the Sharpedos taking pursuit on him. Meanwhile on the beach, everyone was wondering what happened to Silvally. "I hope Silvally's okay." Pyroar said with worry.

"Those Sharpedo probably got up him." Greninja muttered. Pyroar then glared at Greninja. "What? I said probably." Greninja said, defensively. "Wait! Look over there!" Eelektross shouted.

Everyone looked to where Eelektross was pointing at and saw Silvally coming out of the ocean with a large crate in his claws. He puts it down and pants "Damn that was heavy." He said.

"Silvally, behind you!" Weavile shouted. Silvally turned around and see a whole army of Sharpedo by the waters, about to attack. "There has to be dozens of them!" Greninja said with shock. "But there so many." Kadabra said. "There's no way that many Sharpedo populated around the island." But Silvally just smirked. "Perfect."

CLICK!

Silvally changed from his water typing back to an electric-type and fired a Thunderbolt at the ocean. The Thunderbolt spread across the ocean waters and hit all the Sharpedo's. They were being fried by the electricity.

"Hmm, that looks like it's not enough. How about I give you some more!" Silvally shouted. He then charged up another Multi-Attack and slashed at the water, giving it more electricity.

With the added electricity, all the Sharpedos couldn't take it anymore and fainted.  
Silvally stopped his attacks and looked at all the fainted Sharpedos.

CLICK!

All the added colors on his body turned back to gray, meaning that he's now a normal-type again. He then walked away to Weavile and grinned. "So, is there anything else you like me to do Weavile." Weavile gave a evil smile and laughed. "Oh yes Silvally. I have a lot of things that you can do. A lot of things indeed."

00000000000000

 **End of Pokemon Sun/Moon: Gladion Theme:**

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Wait wait wait?! Are ya telling me that Silvally just took down an entire army of Sharpedo like it's nothing?! Thank Arceus that I'm on his side. I don't even want to imagine getting on his bade side." Eelektross shivered, just thinking of the thought.

 **Weavile:** "YES! I hit the jackpot with Silvally! Granted I may had to choose him before out of desperation, but I'm so glad I did! Now I have a powerful member in my alliance that will do anything I say without question! Can this get any better?!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, the Respected Reshirams were trying to land a hit on Boss, but every time they do, he would always just dodge their attacks. And for some reason, he seems to be getting faster and faster by the minute.

"I don't get it! How is he getting faster?!" Hydreigon asked, trying to fire a Hyper Beam at Boss, but misses. "We would all like to know that!" Absol shouted, firing off a Razor Wind, but even that doesn't scratch Boss.

Boss was just cackling as the attacks went by. "I see that ye be having trouble hittn' me? This is just swell." "Well wouldn't you think it would be more swell if you would tell us why we can't hit you?" Aegislash asked.

Boss snickered. "I guess I can tell ye. It be pretty simple. Tis I have Speed Boost." Bisharp widened his eyes. "No, There's no way." "What why is it not possible?" Mienshao asked. "And what is Speed Boost?"

"Speed Boost is the ability in which every once in awhile, the Pokemon's speed would increase." Aegislash replied. "But that's impossible because Sharpedo's only get's Rough Skin as the ability." Bisharp added.

"Unless… Unless it's a hidden ability." Aegislash finished. Some of the other Pokemon gasped, like Gardevoir. "No, is that true?"

Boss cackled some more. "Aye, that be true. Tis I am very rare among me brothers. What be the chances that I'd be shiny and possess the Hidden Ability? Those be some very low odds. And ye know what else? I also have another weapon in stored for ye." "And what would that be?" Hydreigon asked, now getting annoyed.

Boss opened his mouth and it revealed a small marble with black, yellow, and blue coloring in it. "Tis anyone know what this be?" Some like Bisharp, Aegislash, Gengar, Gardevoir, and Absol widened his eyes and took a few steps back. "$%^&. We're in trouble." Bisharp said.

"Why? It's just a marble." Mienshao said. "That's no ordinary marble, that's a mega stone." Gengar said. "The ones that Roran had us give to him so that we wouldn't use them." Absol added. "But how did you get one. Even for your species?" Aegislash asked.

Boss grinned at them. "Tis be easy when ye are searching all over the seven seas. But that be not important. I think ye really want ta see this!" Boss began glowing brighter and brighter.

Everyone shielded their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light. With the glowing, there were also monstrous roars coming from Boss. When the glowing stopped, everyone was shocked to see what happened to Boss.

He now had horns on his nose and marking all over his body instead of just his forehead. The teeth and mouth also transformed into a more threatening sight. Boss was now Mega Sharpedo and he looked menacing. Some took a step back with fear at the pure sight of this new monster.

Boss looked at their scared eyes and roared with laughter. "Tis this be who I'd be really facing?! A bunch of scared scallywags? Yellow-bellied snakes!" He laughed again. "Rippin' ye land lubbers should be easy then!"

"Don't underestimate us." Aegislash said. "Just because you mega evolved, doesn't mean that we can't beat you." "Yeah, we'll still beat you! You just made it more fun now!" Absol said, grinning.

Hydreigon stretched his arms and snickered. "Please, mega evolution or not, I'm still gonna pummel you to oblivion." All the other Pokemon soon looked determined as well and went into their battle poses. Boss looked at everyone and grinned. "We'll see about that mateys."

00000000000000

 **Pokemon ORAS: Team Aqua Boss Archie Theme:**

00000000000000

Boss roared as he charged at everyone with blinding speeds. He first went for Ferrothorn and bite him, even though the Iron Barbs inflicted him. He dragged him around the beach and threw him at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon dodged and tried to fire a Focus Blast, but Bosss easily dodged it. Torracat tried to attack him from behind with a Leech Life, but Boss dodged that as well and bite Torracat.

He dragged him around until he threw him at Gengar and hit them both with a Hydro Pump. Gardevoir tried to fire a Focus Blast while Boss was distracted, but he swiftly dodged that and fired a Hydro Pump at her.

Gardevoir used her Psychic to block the attack, but Boss used the opportunity to Aqua Jet her and sending her back a couple of feet. Boss next went for Mienshao and bite her arm. He threw her at Gardevoir just so she couldn't try anything else.

Boss then went for Aegislash and tried to Curnch him multiple times, but Aegislash was blocking the attacks with his shield. Boos didn't try anything else with him so he went for Absol instead.

Boss used a lot of Crunch attacks on Absol, but due to his horn, he was able to dodge all of hem. But Absol couldn't keep up with Boss's unmatched speed, so he eventually got bite by Boss Crunch.

Boss then went around the beach, dragging Absol and threw him to Aegislash. Aegislash caught Absol before anything else happened to him, but quickly got drenched by Boss's Hydro Pump.

Boss then fired a Hydro Pump at Hydreigon, but it was hard since Hydreigon was flying and was dodging the attacks easily. Hydreigon laughed. "Ha! Good luck getting me from here!" Boss growled before he grinned.

He jumped at very high heights, surprising Hydreigon and biting his tail. "Ah, get off of me!" Hydreigon shouted. Hydreigon tried to shake Boss of his tail, but Boss just kept on biting.

Boss then bite Hydreigon with an Ice Fang and brought him down to the ground. Boss then kept using Ice Fang until Hydreigon couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Boss then went to Bisharp and tried to bite him, but Bisharp easily dodged his attack and countered with a Slash. Boss went back a couple of feet and growled. Someone actually hit him.

Boss growled and tried to bite Bisharp again, but he got the same result. Bisharp just stood there and shook his head with disappointment. This pissed Boss off and he went and used a Hydro Pump on Bisharp.

But Bisharp dodged again while Boss used an Aqua Jet, heading straight towards him. Bisharp used a Protect to block the attack and countered with another Slash.

Boss was now finding it difficult to land a hit on Bisharp. So he looked around and saw that Mienshao was starting to get back up. He grinned and decided to attack her again.

Bisharp saw where he was heading and went between them. Boss stopped and used another Hydro Pump on Bisharp. Bisharp didn't want to dodge it or else it would hurt Mienshao, so he instead used Protect again to block the attack.

Boss was hoping he would do that so he used another Aqua Jet and went straight towards Bisharp.

When Bisharp saw Boss's plan and saw the Aqua Jet heading straight towards him, he groaned. "Dammit." The Aqua Jet sent Bisharp flying and was sent to Mienshao, bringing the two down.

Boss gave a huge laugh. "Tis this be all ye got?! Pathetic!" "You are missing one." Said an unknown voice. Boss turned around and saw that Kommo-o was still standing. "Yargh, it seems so. But that can be arranged." Kommo got into a fighting pose. "I am ready. Bring it." Boss snickered. "As ye wish."

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** Kommo-o took a deep breath. "It is time. It is to do as Hydreigon said and show the world that I am a pseudo-legendary."

00000000000000

Boss roared and charged at Kommo-o. He went at high speeds and went for an Ice Fang at Kommo-o. But Kommo-o didn't dodged. Instead, he just stood and let Boss bite his right arm.

Kommo-o didn't flinch and used his other arm to Brick Break Boss. Boss let go and shook his head. Boss growled and fired a Hydro Pump. But Kommo-o didn't dodge again and used the left arm this time to block the Hydro Pump while he fired a Focus Blast at Boss with the other.

Boss took the full force of the Focus Blast and was sent back a few feet. Boss shook his head and growled. "I see. So perhaps ye aren't so weak as the rest." But Kommo-o said nothing as he got into his battle pose again.

Boss growled again and ran full force at Kommo-o, charging up a Giga Impact. Kommo-o stood and used an Iron Defense to strengthen his scales. He then held out his left hand to block the attack and curled his right hand into a fist.

When Boss finally hit Kommo-o with the Giga Impact. Kommo-o blocked the attack like it was nothing. Boss was using all his strength, but Kommo-o was immovable.

Kommo-o then used his right hand used his signature move. He used Sky-Uppercut on Boss, cracking his jaw and sent him flying. Boss was screaming the entire time until he fell and went head first into the sand. He groaned as he fell unconscious and reverted back to his original form.

00000000000000

Hydreigon: Hydreigon was snickering. "Heh heh. That's what ya get for messing with a pseudo-legendary. You overgrown pirate."

00000000000000

 **End of Pokemon ORAS: Team Aqua Boss Archie Theme:**

00000000000000

Roran was teleported with Malik and Joey to the beach and looked around. "Well I'll be. Ya laddies took care of all of them! Great job!" "Yeah, without your help!" Hydreigon shouted, while still rubbing his tail in pain from the encounter.

"Ah yes, but I would imagine that ya laddies would take out the Sharpedos. And if ya couldn't then us three would help. But ya took them and their leader down. Aren't ya proud of yourselves?!" Roran asked, grinning. Everyone groaned as a response.

"Well then, I wanna know who took out this bugger." Roran said, pointing at the shiny Sharpedo. "That would be me." Kommo-o responded. "Does that mean our team win?"

"Why yes Kommo-o. Since you took out their leader, that means the Respected Reshirams wins the challenge!" Roran shouted. All the Respected Reshirams cheered and thanked Kommo-o for winning for them.

"Now, what happened here?" Roran asked, now pointed at the large crate. "That would be me." Silvally replied. "I saw all the Sharpedo go to it. I didn't know what was inside, but I figured that if I took it, then I would draw the Sharpedos out and and take them all out."

"Ah, I see. Very clever. And I see that ya evolved. Congratulations!" Roran said. "Hey! Frankenstein's not the only one that evolved!" Torracat shouted. "Well look at this. The little furball finally evolved. But I thought you didn't want to evolve? I guess you're nothing but a hypocrite." Slivally said, snickering.

"Say one more word, and I'll rip your tongue off!" Torracat threatened. "Go ahead and try cat. I dare you." Silvally taunted.

"Alright alright, hatred aside, let's see what's inside this crate here shall we?" Roran asked. Roran went and looked inside the crate. "Well I don't see anythin' except… wait. What's that? Hey laddies, take a look at this!"

Malik and Joey went near the entrance of the crate and Roran came out of it, smiling sheepishly. "We've hit the jackpot!" "Really? What's inside?" Malik asked. Roran took out from the crate one Rare Candy.

"There's still like half of these inside this crate!" Roran shouted. "We could sell these and get rich!" "Wow, all those Rare Candies were in the ocean?" Joey asked. "Damn, no wonder they evolved so quickly." Malik said.

"Well Silvally, since ya brought me this crate and took out all the Sharpedos, I believe that it's fair that ya get immunity for tonight's elimination." Silvally nodded. "Good."

"But the rest of the Zealous Zekroms have ta decide who's going home tonight. I can't wait ta see the results for tonight's ceremony." Roran said, grinning.

00000000000000

"YES!" Weavile shouted. "We've finally made it to the merge!" Team Slash were having their meeting before tonight's elimination, celebrating that they all made it to the merge.

"I knew we could do it!" Pyroar said. "And with a decent amount of numbers. That's really good." Silvally said. "Yes yes that's good and all." Eelektross said. "But you're forgetting, we all still have to make past tonight's elimination. And last time checked, our numbers are smaller than everyone else. And I'm pretty sure who their target is."

Weavile scoffed. "Oh please, like they can actually get rid of me. So, who do we target next?" Everyone was thinking until Silvally grinned. "I have an idea." "Really? Who?" Weavile asked.

"Well, since the only female in our team that's a part of a couple, how about we target… a family member." Weavile looked confused until she slowly gave an evil grin. "Brionne, the sister of Torracat."

Weavile snickered. "I can see it now. Brionne getting eliminated, Torracat getting depressed all over again, and maybe just MAYBE he'll finally quit and leave the island. It's perfect!"

"Yes that's all good and all, but how do we eliminate her?" Eelektross asked. "We still don't have the numbers to pull it off." "Hmm, maybe we can convince someone that Brionne can't compete in challenges due to her injury." Weavile suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm pretty sure by now that no is going to listen to us." Eelektross pointed out. "You know, I could just intimidate them again. Make them vote for whoever we want." Silvally said, grinning.

"Again, I'm pretty sure they're not gonna let that happen. We already used every trick had against them. It's gonna be pretty hard to pull this off." Eelektross said.

"How about… we have Brionne vote for herself?" Pyroar suggested. Weavile hummed in thought. "That could work, but how are going to do that?" Pyroar lightly smiled. "Don't worry, I think I know a way to do that?"

00000000000000

In the Infirmary, Brionne was in her bed, talking to Torracat. "It's fine Torracat, we're still going to eliminate Weavile." Brionne assured. "But are you sure? What if Weavile and her gang persuades someone? Or intimidates them again?" Torracat asked, worryingly.

"Don't worry, we all promised that we wouldn't be subdued by that again. And Elgyem and Glaceon are convincing Greninja and Kadabra to vote with us." Brionne said. "Torracat, we're taking Weavile down this time. I promise."

Torracat smiled and hugged Brionne. "Good. And once that bitch is gone, you and me can finally be together in the merge." Brionne giggled. "I can't wait for that. It's been so long since we ever done anything as a family."

Torracat separated from the hugged and looked at her. "Well, I should be going now. I'll see you after the ceremony." "Okay, see you later bro." Brionne said.

As Torracat left, Brionne wanted to rest a little before the ceremony. But that was soon interrupted when she heard someone else come into the Infirmary. She saw Pyroar coming to her side to the bed.

Pyroar smiled. "Hey there Brionne. You feeling well?" Brionne smiled and nodded. "Hey Pyroar, I'm doing fine thank you." Pyroar looked at Brionne's cast and winced. "Are you sure? That looks pretty rough." Brionne giggled. "Yeah, it does doesn't it? It hurts sometimes, but I'll be fine."

Pyroar now looked a little worried. "I'm sure Torracat must be worried sick." "He does, but I assured him that I'm fine." Pyroar looked at Brionne and lightly chuckled. "Funny, Torracat kinda reminds me of my big sis." "You have a big sister?" Brionne asked, curiously.

Pyroar nodded. "Yeah, back home, I have a family of four. And my big sis was the best. Whenever my parents weren't home, she would always want to play with me. Having fun. Always watching out for me. She was the best sister anyone could have."

"Wow, I wish I had a big sister." Brionne said. "Well you know… We could just have Torracat go through a-" "Pyroar no! I'm not that desperate." Brionne said, giggling. The two shared a good laugh with each other.

But Pyroar stopped laughing and frowned a little. "But there was always one problem with her." "What's that?" "When I would get sick or get hurt, she would stop everything that she's doing and make sure I was alright." "But how is that a bad thing? Isn't it good that your big sis is doing that for you?" Brionne asked.

"It is, but I always felt that she could've done better things than to make sure I'm alright after something like a cold. Sometimes, when you're worrying too much, it affects your life in a bad way." Pyroar then looked at Brionne's cast again. "Kinda like Torracat."

"How's Torracat like your sister? Sure, he worries, but he doesn't worry too much." Brionne said. "Does he? Brionne, let me tell you what I see." Pyroar said. "I see Torracat, constantly wanting revenge against Weavile for what she did. I see him, losing his friends one by one, including his brother. And now I see him, starting to worry over you. What would happen when after the merge, you'll be targeted because you're Torracat's sister? There's just so many things that one Pokemon can take before he snaps."

Brionne now looked worried. "But, but I'm sure he's fine." "Brionne." Pyroar places her paw on Brionne's hand. "He's going through alot right now. As his brother. Don't you want what's best for him?"

Brionne looked down and slowly nodded. "Yeah." Pyroar then gave a reassuring smile. "Than help him. After all, family will always come first. Right?" Brionne looked at Pyroar and smiled. "Yeah, family's always important. Thanks Pyroar, that helped a lot."

Pyroar nodded. "Anytime." Pyroar then started to leave the Infirmary until she stopped. "Oh, don't forget about tonight's ceremony. Make sure to get your vote in." Brionne nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure my vote gets in. See you there Pyroar."

Pyroar waved her goodbye as she left the infirmary, leaving Brionne to herself. Brionne now looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I guess there's only one way to help Torracat now."

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** Brionne sighed. "Everyone may not like it, but I need to do this for Torracat. Don't worry bro, you won't have to worry about me for much longer."

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar looked a little guilty. "I feel bad about making Brionne feel like that. But everything I said to her was completely true. I just had to say it so I could help Weavile. Sorry Brionne, but I did mean it about how family comes first. I hope you make the right choice for Torracat."

00000000000000

It was now time for another elimination. But this one was special because this was the last elimination ceremony before the merge officially starts. Everyone including the Zealous Zekroms AND the Respected Reshirams were here.

The Respected Reshirams were sitting in another booth, watching the elimination from there. "Alright laddies," Roran started. "This will be your last campfire ceremony before the merge! After this, it will be every Pokemon for themselves. Friends vs, friends. Because there can only be ONE who wins the one million Pokedollar!"

Some like Bisharp and Weavile grinned when they heard every Pokemon for themselves. If only they knew. "Alright, now the first Pokeblock obviously goes to Silvally because of his immunity." Roran said, throwing the Pokeblock to Silvally.

Silvally nodded as he caught his Pokeblock and ate it. "Next up, is Elgyem, Glaceon, Kadabra, and Greninja… then Eelektross, and Pyroar." Weavile was yet again with the final two, along with Brionne this time.

"B-Brionne? O-Oh no. W-What if s-she gets eliminated?" Elgyem asked. "Don't worry Elgyem. We have the numbers. There's no way that Brionne should be eliminated." Glaceon assured.

"So Weavile, you've been in the bottom two so many times that I'm surprised that you're still here." Roran said, grinning. "Screw you Roran." Weavile hissed. Roran cackled as a remark.

"And Brionne, it seems that you're another target in Team Slash's hit list. But will the kill order be carried out?" Brionne frowned and looked worried.

"Alright laddies, it's time for the main event. The show that you all have been for!" Torracat looked at Brionne and was hoping to Arceus that she's not leaving.

Team Slash was looking over to Weavile, hoping the same thing. Some were just praying for Weavile to be eliminated while some like Bisharp wouldn't care less which one was eliminated. "The last Pokeblock goes to...

...

...

...

...  
... Weavile." Almost everyone gasped with shock. Weavile was STILL in the game. While Weavile just smirked as she caught her Pokeblock and ate it proudly. "Dammit, she's still here." Greninja muttered.

Kadabra groaned. "I thought we had her this time." "W-What? H-How did she get e-eliminated? I thought w-we all v-voted for W-Weavile." Elgyem said in confusion. Elgyem looks to Glaceon and he just shrugged. "Don't look at me. I actually voted with you on this one."

But Torracat was the one who was shocked the most. "WHAT! BRIONNE'S LEAVING?!" "I'm afraid so laddie. Sorry there." Roran said. "No, no no no! Not Brionne!" Torracat shouted.

Weavile snickered. This was just priceless. Brionne sighed. "It's okay. I'll get my things and leave." "No! I'm going with you!" Torracat said. "U-Us too!" Elgyem added. Glaceon nodded. "It's the least we can do for you." Brionne smiled. "Thanks guys. That means a lot."

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** Torracat punched the side of the confession, making another hole. "Dammit! Why Brionne?! She didn't do anything wrong! It's Weavile. She did this to get to me again. Well that's it! This time, I'm going to make sure her life is a living hell! I'll make her pay for getting Brionne eliminated!"

 **Weavile:** Weavile was laughing uncontrollably. "Did you see the look on his face?! I still can't stop laughing! Hah hah hah! I wonder if this will FINALLY be the one where he just breaks. I hope so. Because it would get boring, having Torracat lose all his friends." Weavile thinks about it and laughs again. "No it wouldn't! It would still be hilarious every time!"

 **Silvally:** "So, Pyroar actually convinced Brionne to vote herself off?" Silvally cackled. "Wow, I guess she isn't so worthless after all? Good, then that means there are no weak links in our alliance. And since the merge is here," Silvally smirks. "It's time to have some REAL fun."

00000000000000

Brionne got her things on the Lapras and hugged all her friends. "W-Well miss y-you." Elgyem said, with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, same here." Glaceon drawled. "I still can't believe you got eliminated." Torracat said.

Brionne smiled sadly. "Yeah, that… was my doing." "What! Why?!" Torracat asked. "Well, you had a lot of things on your mind. I didn't want you to worry about me too." Brionne replied.

"But Brionne, we were going to do this together." Torracat said. "I know, but trust me. It's off that I'm not here." Brionne hugged Torracat one last time. "Now go take down Weavile for me. Okay?"

Torracat lightly smiled and nodded. "You bet I will." Brionne now turns to Elgyem and Glaceon. "And you guys, thank you so much. It's been really fun, hanging out with you guys." "W-We had fun t-too." Elgyem said, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

Brionne now looks at Glaceon specifically. "And Glaceon, I know it must've been hard for you to open up, but thanks for being there for us." Glaceon nodded. "It's fine, you weren't annoying so I wanted to know you. I'm glad I did."

Brionne nodded. "Alright, and one more thing. You're the new leader for Team Unity now. Make us proud." Glaceon slowly nodded. "Will do."

"Well, I should be going now. Bye guys!" Brionne said, waving them off goodbye. "Bye Brionne!" Torracat said. "B-Bye B-Brionne!" Elgyem said. "See you later Brionne." Glaceon said. When Brionne was out of sight, Torracat frowned and sighed. "Damn, this sucks."

00000000000000

 **Brionne:** "Wow, I had a lot of fun here. I met so many friends, Litten finally evolved into Torracat, it was a blast! To bad I had to go tho, but I don't regret my decision. I know I did what's best for Torracat. And of course I would want him to win. Along with my friends that are still on the show. Well, that's it for me. Good luck everyone! Go Team Unity!"

00000000000000

Roran called Torracat, Elgyem, and Glaceon back to the campfire. He has important news to tell them. "Well laddies, now that the elimination ceremony is over. It's time for the big news." Roran said, grinning. "The merge is finally here! There are no more teams!"

Some looked at each other worryingly, while others like Bisharp and Weavile grinned. It was finally time for Team Mason to become official. "Now, how do you all feel about this?" Roran asked. Kadabra groaned. He knew this was coming, but he still didn't like how this would turn up.

Suddenly, Kadabra realized something. "Wait a minute." Kadabra turns to Glaceon. "When Brionne was eliminated, you said that you actually voted with Elgyem. Does that imply that you've been voting for someone else before. Someone, like me?"

Elgyem looked at Glaceon in confusion while others now got curious. Glaceon sighed. "Wow, it took you this long to figure that out? And here I thought you were smart."

Kadabra hummed in thought. "So it is true, but what I want to know is, why?" "Glaceon looked at Kadabra with tired eyes. "Because, I don't like Pokemon who backstab others for themselves. Pokemon… like you."

Some of the Pokemon gasped, while Bisharp arched his brow at Glaceon. What was he talking about? "Oh, this is getting interesting." Roran said, grinning. "What do you mean? I never did anything like that." Kadabra protested.

"Oh have you not?" Glaceon asked. "Does the name, Team Excursion ring any bells?" Kadabra widened his eyes. No, there's no way that he knows. Buy how?

"Hey everyone, let me tell you a story about your friend Kadabra." Glaceon said. "Once upon a time, Kadabra saw Weavile make an alliance with Eelektross, and Aggron." Weavile Kadabra a nasty glare, but he pretended to ignore it.

"So in order to stop this alliance from getting any stronger. Kadabra made an alliance with Sylveon and Tyrantrum to stop Team Slash." Glaceon continued. Weavile was now sharpening her claws and Silvally also glared at Kadabra.

"While it worked in the beginning. With taking out Excadrill and Datrix, complications rose. And Tyrantrum and Sylveon were eliminated. But since Kadabra saw Sylveon as a liability, Kadabra also voted her out. So it wouldn't cause any suspicions." Glaceon said.

Some growls from Silvally can be heard, along with the continuation of Weavile sharpening her claws. "So that's why I've been voting for you Kadabra. Not because of what you did with Weavile, but the fact that you betrayed the people that trusts you. How will the others think now that they know what you've done?" Glaceon drawled.

Weavile growled. "So it was YOU who led that alliance?! Not Scrafty?!" Kadabra sighed. "Yes, I did." Some of the other Pokemon gasped. Like Team Storm. But Bisharp just watched the whole thing and smirked.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds." Weavile hissed. "Can I join you on that motion?" Silvally asked, while still glaring at Kadabra. Kadabra now looked about his well being.

Roran snickered. "Wow, this got heated fast. And we just started the merge too. I love this show."

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra had many bruises and bandages on him. He also had a cast on his tail. "I barely made it out of there alive. Ow." Kadabra accidentally hit his tail on the side of the confessional and felt the sting of pain. "Now Weavile and Team Slash definitely want me gone. I just hope that Team Storm doesn't get any similar ideas."

 **Weavile:** Weavile was saying many curses in the confessional while saying Kadabra's name and how she wants him gone.

 **Silvally:** Silvally shook his head. "You're screwed now Kadabra. Oh so screwed."

00000000000000

It was a few hours later after Weavile and Silvally's… outburst. Since the merge is finally here, everyone was chatting around the campgrounds even some Pokemon talking to others on what used to be the opposite team.

Torracat was talking to Gengar when Weavile and her gang approached them. "What do you want now Weavile?" Torracat asked. "Can't you see I'm talking here?" "Oh I know. I just don't care." Weavile said, grinning.

"Wow, you got over the whole Kadabra thing fast." Gengar said, snickering. "And here I thought you would still be a little pissed about it." Weavile groaned. "Oh trust me, I still am, but there are more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" Torracat asked. "Well… about you. About how little Torracat is doing." Weavile replied. Torracat grew tense. "What do you mean by that?" "All I'm saying is that you have it rough." Weavile said, before chuckling. "I mean think about it. You lost your brother, your girlfriend, one of your best friends, and now your sister. I'd say if I lost that many people, I wouldn't snapped by now. So Torracat, you feel like snapping yet."

That pissed Torracat off as he hissed at Weavile. "You better shut up right now! Or else, I'll tear your eyes out!" "Oh no, I'm so scared. Whatever shall I do?" Weavile asked, in a mocking tone. She snickered. "Oh please, like you're going to do anything. You never did when they all left. What makes you think you'll do anything now?"

That crossed the line for Torracat. Before Gengar could stop him, Torracat made a leap towards Weavile, ready to tear her to pieces. But that was abruptly stopped when Silvally got in front of him and Multi-Attacked him.

He fell to the ground and groaned. He looked up and saw that Silvally changed colors. He now had a dark brown, indicating that he was now a rock-type. "Wanna try anything else cat? I'm right here." Silvally said, grinning.

Torracat was about to attack Silvally until Gengar grabbed him. "Let me go Gengar! I can take him!" "Dude, if Silvally can take out an entire army of Sharpedo, then I don't think you can take him." Gengar said.

Weavile was cackling. "Oh please, do try. I really want to see how this goes." Torracat hissed again until Gengar dragged him out of the area. "Calm down Torracat. It's not worth it." Gengar insisted.

"Just let me go! Just for one second! I can do it! I can take them!" Torracat shouted. As Gengar was dragging Torracat to his cabin. Weavile cackled. "Oh that was just too good. Maybe we should do that more often."

"Yes, while I like seeing you torture Torracat, we need to go. We don't wanna be late for the first meeting." Eelektross pointed out. Weavile sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on everyone we need to go before Bisharp throws a fit about us being late." Weavile said, leading everyone to the forest.

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** Gengar sighed. "Poor Torracat. After everything that happened to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he lashed out the way he did. But he needs to relieve some of that stress. Too much can hurt you." Just then, Gengar had an epiphany and grinned. "That's why we should throw a party! To celebrate us being in the merge! That should cheer the fire cat up!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Team Storm was at their usual location again. And they had a lot to talk about. "As I said before. I apologize for not telling you sooner." Kadabra said. "But I didn't want anyone wanting to know that I was in an alliance with Sylveon."

"Yeah, for good reasons." Absol said. Aegislash looked curious. "Tell me this, were you the one who planned to separate Dartrix and Staravia?" Kadabra sighed. "Yes, it was me, but I never intended for Sylveon to pull something like THAT to Dartrix I only wanted to make them have doubt, not full blown break up with each other. And with that, I apologize for that as well."

Gardevoir hummed in thought. "Well, he did say he was sorry. And he only targeted Weavile's members. So I guess we can forgive him. "I still don't know." Absol said. "Sure, he made a little hell for Weavile, but Sylveon was a one hundred percent bitch. Hanging around with someone like that makes you think if he's not any different."

It was now up to Aegislash to see if Kadabra should be forgiven and stay in the team or not. "I assure you Aegislash. I never wanted what happened to Dartrix and Staravia. All I want now is for us to work together and defeat Weavile and Bisharp's alliance." Kadabra assured.

Aegislash thought about it for a moment. He then sighed and shrugged. "I guess we can have him stay. We need the numbers to stop them and having doubts about our allies now is just pointless."

Kadabra sighed with relief. "Thank you Aegislash." Aegislash nodded. "It's fine. Now, I would like to congratulate everyone for making it to the merge." "Yes, we did it!" Gardevoir shouted. "Phew, and I thought Malik was going to kill me before I made it to the merge." Absol said, swiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Now Kadabra, you said this would be a good time to tell Torracat?" Aegislash asked. Kadabra nodded. "Yes, now should be the precise time to tell him." "I'll do it." Gardevoir said. "I just hope he'll take it well." "Pretty sure Torracat of all Pokemon isn't going to take it too well." Absol pointed out.

When Gardevoir left, Absol turned to Aegislash. "So, wanna bet on how long Torracat takes the news until he goes on a rampage again? Twenty Pokedollars say two minutes." "I join in on this bet and say five minutes." Kadabra said. "Oh please, it's definitely six minutes." Aegislash said, confidently.

00000000000000

Gardevoir was at a cabin door and sighed. "Well… here goes nothing." She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon after, Torracat opened the door and saw Gardevoir. "Hey Gardevoir, what's up." Gardevoir still looked a little sad. "Torracat, we need to talk." Torracat arched a brow at her. "Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, in the dark forest. Team Slash and Team Night have gathered up for the coming of a new alliance. "Greetings Weavile, I'm glad that you kept your numbers for this long." Bisharp applauded.

"Why thank you Bisharp, and same goes for you too." Weavile said. "Of course we have genius. Unlike your alliance, we have not been discovered yet." Hydreigon scowled.

"Hey, watch that mouth. Or else, I'll get mad and rip out all of them." Silvally threatened. "Oh, you think that just because you evolved you get special treatment? Well come on then! Hit me with your best shot!" Hydreigon taunted.

Hydreigon and Silvally were about to go at it again until- "STOP!" Bisharp shouted. "NO!" Weavile also shouted. Both Hydreigon and Silvally listened and stopped before any serious damage could happen.

"Now, we are here for one reason." Bisharp started. "For the two of us to join forces and be called Team Mason." "Since we're now joining their alliance, I want you all to play nice with the other members." Weavile added. "That goes for you too, Silvally." Weavile said, glaring at Silvally.

Silvally just huffed as a response. Bisharp walked to Weavile and she walked to him. They met at the center and are now shaking hands. "For now on, we are called Team Mason, for we will forge our way to victory." Bisharp said. "I can't wait for the fun to begin." Weavile said, grinning.

The stopped shaking hands and went back to the respective group. "Now, as our first order of business. Who should we eliminate first?" Bisharp asked. "I'd say either Kadabra or Torracat. Those bastards deserve it." Weavile growled.

"We can't have Torracat gone dumbass. He's technically in our alliance." Hydreigon scowled. "Unless you wanna intentionally ruin our numbers." "Calm down." Bisharp ordered. "Now I see that there are different opinions on who should or shouldn't be eliminated. So I'll let everyone think about it until tomorrow on who we should target first."

"Good idea. That way SOMEONE doesn't get into a pissy fight every time we meet up." Weavile said, referring to Hydreigon. Hydreigon scoffed. "Whatever."  
"Well, I think we said enough. The meeting's adjourned." Bisharp said.

Everyone left the area except Bisharp and Hydreigon. "Are you we to pair up with these idiots?" Hydreigon asked. "I think we were doing just fine on our own." "Yes Hydreigon, we need them. Bisharp replied. "After all, how else are we gonna eliminate others. And if things go wrong, they'll be the ones to blame. Not us."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "This plan is going full proof. With Team Mason now official, we will take down anyone that stands in our way! Nothing can stop us now.

00000000000000

After Bisharp left the forest and went back to the campgrounds, he was confronted by a very pissed off Torracat. "Greetings Torracat, what seems to be the-" "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Torracat yelled, causing some attention.

Bisharp was now surprised and confused that Torracat would be this mad. Well… mad at him. "Torracat, I don't see how-" "YOU USED ME! YOU ^&%$ING USED ME! JUST LIKE HOW WEAVILE USED ME!" Torracat yelled.

Now this was getting everyone's attention, as every Pokemon watched and was wondering what Torracat was talking about. Mienshao was also watching, but with worry for Bisharp. Bisharp was now getting worried. "Torract, will you please ex-"

"I'VE BEEN TOLD, THAT YOUR ALLIANCE HAS JOINED WEAVILE'S! AM I NOT WRONG!" Torracat asked, angrily.

The ones who didn't know gasped with shock. While Hydreigon looked pissed as ever. Their alliance has finally been discovered! But Bisharp took it the worse as he was completely speechless.

Torracat scoffed. "The look on your face just proves that it's true. But why Bisharp!? I thought I trusted you! But you were just using me! Well that's it, I'm done! Consider myself out of your alliance!"

When Torracat left Bisharp, he was appalled. His entire world just went upside down. Torracat left his alliance and everyone now knows about Team Mason. All the calculations and scenarios he had were completely shattered.

One by one, everyone left bisharp to himself. Even Mienshao didn't think it was a good idea to comfort him now. So she let Bisharp process on what just happened. The only one who didn't leave though, was Kadabra.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Kadabra said. "Like how did Torracat know about the deal with you and Weavile? Or how did all your plans just went spiraling down out of control. Or how did THAT person know about the deal as well?"

Bisharp was just staring at Kadabra with the same expression and said nothing. Kadabra chuckled. "Well, that answer is easy. You see," Kadabra brought up a piece of paper. "This is a letter that says everything about your alliance, and your deal with Weavile. It was delivered to me by an anonymous Pokemon. So with those answers aside, there's only one question for you. Who gave me the letter?"

Kadabra shook his head. "Not even I know that one, but it looks like you have to find that one out for yourself." Kadabra then smirked. "I bid you adieu, Bisharp. The chess pieces has moved. And I have check on you. What will you now?"

With that, Kadabra left Bisharp all alone with him still trying to process what just happened within the last few moments.

00000000000000

 **Absol** : "Oh yeah! That screw Bisharp up big time!" Absol then sighed. "Too bad that Aegislash won another bet. Seriously, how does he do it?!"

 **Aegislash:** "Thirty three, Thirty four, Thirty five,-"

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra smirked. "This should put a hold on Bisharp's plans. With him trying to find out the mole, everyone knowing of Team Mason, and losing Torrocat, this should give us one step closer to beating Bisharp. You're not the only brainiac on this island Bisharp. There's another, and his name is Kadabra."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was taking deep breaths with the same expression. He then changed his face from shock to pure unadulterated rage. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

00000000000000

"So you were in another alliance?" Gengar asked. Torracat and Gengar were in their cabin. They had to cancel the party due to… reasons. Torracat sighed. "Yeah, but I wasn't really doing much. Just agreeing to vote with the others. But I assure you. I will now put my full devotion to this alliance."

Gengar waved it off. "It's fine, but the only problem now is that since Bisharp and Weavile are joining forces. We're gonna need more Pokemon on our side."  
Torracat was think of anyone that could help us.

But then, something dawned to him. "Wait a minute. I think I know who can help us." "Really? Who?" Gengar asked. Torracat got and started running towards the door. "Torracat, what are you doing?" "Come on, hurry up! If we do, we may catch up to them!" Torracat said.

00000000000000

Aegislash and Kadabra had Team Storm gather up in their usual area again. "So, what now?" Absol asked. "Now, we must do what we can to stay on this island." Kadabra replied.

"We're not doing anything bad are we?" Gardevoir asked. "Not on my watch." Aegislash said. "We won't stoop to those levels, no matter how desperate we are." "Well we got to do something before-"

Kadabra stopped in mid-sentence as his ear just twitched. "What, what is it?" Aegislash asked. "Someone's near by. I can sense them coming." Kadabra said, looking at some bushes.

A few moments later, Torracat and Gengar appeared out of the bushes, huffing. "Make sure you… warn me next time." Genagar said in between breaths. "You could've just floated here, remember?" Torracat said. Gengar realized his mistake and face-palmed. This is what happens when you have a crazy restrict you from floating so many times."

"Torracat? Gengar? Why are you here?" Absol asked. "We came to merge alliances with you!" Torracat said. "Really? With us?" Gardevoir asked, with disbelief. "Wait we are?! We didn't you tell me this!" Gengar asked, shocked.

"Because we were too busy running, that's why." Torracat responded. "Wait, how did you find us in the first place?" Aegislash asked. "Oh that's easy, we followed Absol." Torracat said.

Everyone looked at Absol and he laughed nervously. "You didn't check for anyone behind you like we discussed?" Aegislash asked, annoyed. "Well, we didn't for so many times, I didn't think anyone would actually follow us." Absol said nervously.

"Well, this COULD help us against Bisharp and Weavile." Kadabra pointed out. "Yeah, we can help! We're very good!" Torracat assured. Gengar shrugs. "Hey, I might as well agree with Torracat. It's better than any idea I wouldn't had." Absol and Gardevoir turns to Aegislash. "Well, should we let them in?" Gardevoir asked.

Aegislash looks at Torracat and Gengar and sighs. "Why does all the decisions go to me." He says to himself. He then looks at the two and nodded. "Yeah, they can join."

Torracat and Gengar cheered and high fived each other. "So now that we're merged, we have to have a new team name." Gengar suggested. "Really? I kinda liked Team Storm." Absol said. "Well I liked Team Flight, but I'm sure we can make a better name." Torracat said.

Gengar was pondering until a lightbulb turned on in his head. "How about, Team Hurricane. For we will use absolute destruction on our enemies." Silence was Gengar's response. Gengar sighed. "Wow, didn't know you hated the name."

"Hate it? I love it!" Absol shouted. "That's a great name Gengar!" Gardevoir added., smiling. "I have to agree, that name suits us very well." Aegislash said. Kadabra only nodded as a response.

"So it's settled, our name will now be called Team Hurricane!" Torracat shouted. "Go Team Hurricane!" "Go Team Hurricane!" Everyone else shouted. Kadabra smirked. "It looks like have ourselves a force to be reckoned with. Bisharp and Weavile should worry deeply about us. If not, it will be their downfall."

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** "Yes! We actually have a chance against those two bastards! Watch out Weavile and Bisharp, because you are our prime targets!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Bisharp was back in the dark forest, yelling his head out and slashing a tree repeatedly. "HOW?!" *Slash* "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" *Slash* "I HAD EVERYTHING ACCOUNTED FOR!" *Slash* "EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!" *Slash* "I WANT TO KNOW WHO RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" *Slash* "AND WHEN I DO, I AM GOING TO MAKE THEIR LIVES A LIVING HELL!" *Slash*

Biharp stopped slashing the tree before it made a cracking sound and fell down. Bisharp was shaking and sat down by the tree. He then heard a twig snap and looked around. "COME ON OUT! SHOW YOURSELF!" Bisharp yelled.

A few seconds later, Mienshao came out and looked Bisharp with worried eyes. "Bisharp, you're not feeling well are you?" Bisharp groaned and sat back down. "No, everything is going to hell. I have a mole in my team and everyone knows of my alliance. I might as well give up now."

"Bisharp," Mienshao turned Bisharp's face towards her. "I NEVER known you to give up. If there's an obstacle, you would always find a way to get over it." "But my plan is ruined. How do I fix this predicament?" Bisharp asked.

"Simple, do what you always do. Think of scenarios, plans, backup plans, backup backup plans, do anything, but give up." Mienshao advised. She then kissed Bisharp and hugged him, without letting the blades hurt her. "You're the smartest Pokemon I know. If anyone can get out of a mess like this, it's you."

Bisharp thought about what Mienshao said and slowly hugged back. "You're right Mienshao. I'll just think of counter strategies." Mienshao separated and smiled. "There you go. That's the Bisharp I know."

Bisharp nodded. "It shouldn't be hard. All I have to do is make sure my alliance makes it through a couple of challenges, find the mole, and continue my plan. There may be a huge setback, but that's not going to stop me."

Mienshao giggled and yawned. "Well, you should start that tomorrow I'm feeling tired." "Alright, I'm too tired to move. So let's just sleep here." Bisharp advised. "Okay, goodnight Bisharp." Mienshao said, groggily. "Goodnight Mienshao." Bisharp said, before he closed his eyes and felt the drowsiness take hold.

00000000000000

"S-So, what do w-we do n-now?" Elgyem asked, worryingly. "It's easy Elgyem, we do nothing." Glaceon insisted. "B-But that p-plan didn't w-work. S-Snover and B-Brionne are g-gone. I-I'ts only just u-us." Elgyem said.

"Don't worry my little green friend. We made it to the merge. No one is going to target us anymore." Glaceon assured. "W-Why's t-that?" Elgyem asked.

"Because now, everyone Pokemon is out for blood. There's going to be a war between Bisharp and Weavile's alliance, and everyone else. And we are going to be in the middle." Glaceon drawled. "There's a storm coming Elgyem. A big one, like a hurricane. All we have to do is stay in the middle, the eye and we should be fine. But if we do anything to make ourselves noticed, then we are in big trouble. The storm is here Elgyem, and we need to get ready for it."

00000000000000

Roran was happily resting in what remains of the docks. He sighed happily and got up. He then looked at the camera and gave his usual grin. "Hello there laddies, tell me what's better. Having your island free of Sharpedos, or having your contestants go out and kill each other? Either way, it just makes me one happy Zoroark." Roran chuckled. "So Brionne became another hit on Team Slash's list before the merge. And Torracat is now mad at both Weavile AND Bisharp. With old alliances revealed and new ones being made, this show is gonna get a LOT more interestin'. But what will happen next? Which team will make the first move? Which contestant will be the first victim? And will anyone be safe from the war that is about ta happen among the campers?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Well there ya go. With it all said and done I have ta say, this was A LOT! It took me a while ta get this done. And with all the evolutions, the betrayals, and a war done, what will truly happen next.**

 **I'll tell ya one thin', the may have finished one war, but another will form among the campers. Get ready cause the next chapter will start the true battle between Team Mason and Team Hurricane!**

 **But sadly, I am busy with the many obstacles of life. So it may take a while ta a make another chapter. *Someone shot from the crowd shot him, but he managed to duck just in time***

 **But don't worry, it won't be years or months, but it will be a while. So until then, *tips hat* I'll see ya around laddies.**

 **Brionne: Hey guys! Make sure you review not for me, but for the whole family!**

 **Dartrix: *Dartrix sighs* And why was I dragged up here again?**

 **Brionne: Because I wanted to tell you that Litten finally evolved.**

 **Dartrix: *Dartrix widens his eyes* Wait... what?**


	21. Which is your favorite character?

**Hello laddies, it's the writer of the hour!**  
 **So since I need a while ta make more chapters, I got something for ya.**  
 **I have a poll on which Pokemon on the show is your favorite character.**  
 **So ya can vote if ya want, and if not, than that's okay too. Your opinions interest me.**  
 **So this poll will last for a while, but not forever. So if ya wanna vote, than ya better hurry before time runs out.**  
 **Well, that should be it. Until next time, I'll see ya around laddies.**


	22. TPI Trailer: The Merge

**Hello there laddies, it's your host with the most.**

 **Now, before ya get all panicky, this is not another chapter. *Someone from the crowd shoots Roran, but he barely dodges it***

 **Man, tough crowd. But this is gonna be a trailer for the upcoming chapters.**

 **So without further ado, I hope ya like the trailer until then.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(Contains scenes from upcoming chapters)**

 **Cue Saw Ultimate Theme Song:**

 **00000000000000**

 **There were originally 36 contestants... Now there 18 left**

 **Elgyem**

 **Glaceon**

 **Ferrothorn**

 **Mienshao**

 **Bisharp**

 **Weavile**

 **Silvally**

 **Aggron**

 **Eelektross**

 **Pyroar**

 **Hydreigon**

 **Kommo-o**

 **Kadabra**

 **Aegislash**

 **Absol**

 **Gardevoir**

 **Gengar**

 **Torracat**

 **The merge is finally here!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Roran:** Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Well would ya look at that? Everyone here has made it ta the merge. You all have grown up so fast."

 **00000000000000**

 **It's every Pokemon for themselves!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Bisharp:** "But in the end, there can only be one winner. And I intend to be that winner."

 **00000000000000**

 **Alliance versus Alliance!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Kadabra:** "I intend for that to never happen. You will be stopped, and I will make sure that you, will NEVER win the million Pokedollars. You, or anyone in Team Mason... That is a promise that I am willing to keep."

 **00000000000000**

 **There will be new dangerous challenges!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Aegislash: "** So with everything else he has, Aegislash is now fighting the urge to sleep as well. It was truly hell for the Royal Blade Pokemon."

 **00000000000000**

 **Old competitors will come back!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Elgyem:** "...i-is that really y-you?" Elgyem asked.

 **00000000000000**

 **Rivals will face off!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Torracat and Silvally:** Torracat jumped at Silvally with baring teeth, but Silvally just slashed him back a few feet with his Multi-Attack.

 **00000000000000**

 **Betrayals will be made!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Aegislash:** "SA _VE_ IT!" Aegislash yelled, now having a slight hint of a devilish tone in his voice. " _I_ CAN'T _BEL_ IEVE I _EV_ ER LET Y _OU_ IN _TH_ E ALLI _ANCE IN_ THE FI _RST_ PLACE! _ON_ LY TO _GET_ BACK _STABBED_ BY _Y_ OU! _Y_ OU CAN F _OOL_ EVER _YONE EL_ SE, BUT _I_ NEV _ER WA_ NT TO ASS _OCIATE_ WITH _YO_ U AGAIN! _CONSIDER MYSELF OUT OF THE ALLIANCE! GOOD LUCK EXPLAINING THAT TO EVERYONE ELSE!"_

 **00000000000000**

 **Evil plots will be made!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Bisharp:** "I'll think of another way to take down Team Hurricane. And since the traitorous mole is gone, there is nothing else that will stop me from taking everyone out, and winning the million Pokedollars."

 **00000000000000**

 **Secrets will be revealed!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon stopped as he just realized something huge. He widen his eyes in shock. "$%^#. I think I know who the mole is."

 **00000000000000**

 **Choices will be made!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Weavile:**? looked at Weavile's claw and slowly shook it."Yeah, you have yourself a deal." Weavile smirked. "Good, then welcome to Team Mason."

 **00000000000000**

 **All of that and many more!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Glaceon:** He turned back and didn't notice that they were heading straight for a boulder. "Ah crap." Glaceon said before.

CRASH!

 **00000000000000**

 **Including a battle that you will never forget!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Bisharp and Kadabra:** Bisharp is now cleaning the blades on his body with his arm blades. "Well then, I guess it now depends on this fight. Whoever loses this fight, loses the chance of a million Pokedollars." Kadabra made a Focus Blast and kept it in his hand. "I guess so. Then bring it on."

Bisharp then charged at Kadabra with blinding speeds, preparing to hit him with a Night Slash.

Kadabra ran at Bisharp too, while aiming the Focus Blast at him.

The two were continuing to charge at each other until they finally met and collided their attacks.

BOOM!

 **00000000000000**

 **Don't skip one moment of all the violence, all the drama, and all the excitement of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND: The Merge!**

 **00000000000000**

 **Coming at March 26!  
**


	23. Chapter 20:Colossal Returns

**Hello there laddies, It's me, and It's finally time for the next chapter!**

 ***A large crowd applause and cheers***

 **Thank ya all for your patience, and trust me when I say this. Your wait will definitely be worth it.**

 **So what the bloody hell are we all waiting for?! Let's finally get ta this chapter shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 20

Roran was looking at his list in the newly repaired docks. "No, don't want them, the ratings would go down. No, not them either, not important enough. Oh bloody hell no, not them either!" Roran was continuing to look at his list until he found something and grinned. "Ah, there we go. Let's have the!" Roran puts his list under his hat and grins at the camera. "Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island! As ya can see, we had an all out war against the Sharpedos. There were some evolutions along the way, along with the leader mega evolving, but Kommo-o pulled through and sent that bugger flying high into the skies. With the Respected Reshirams winning, the other team had ta choose their last camper before they officially merged. Pyroar convinced Brionne ta vote for herself in order to make Litten who is now Torracat not worry about her so much. But more things went ta hell when the moment Team Mason became official, Torracat said that he was off and told everyone about Bisharp's plan. And Team Storm gained some new members, making themselves Team Hurricane now. With all these alliances being made and new rivalry being born, what will happen next? Will Torracat get back at Bisharp for what he did? What will be Bisharp's new plan after the major setback? And what will happen first now that the teams has merged?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "All will be answered, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Gardevoir sighed as she ate her sandwich. She was eating with Greninja in the cafeteria. She agreed to hang out with her because she needs to be friends with someone other than just Mienshao and Eelektross. "I still can't believe what's going on." Gardevoir said. "I know, Weavile and Bisharp joining forces. That's something to be cautious of." Greninja advised. "So, did you consider the offer Greninja?" Gardevoir asked.

Greninja shook her head. "I'm sorry Gardevoir, we may now be friends, but I don't think I can join in a group other Pokemon. I'm more of the solitude type." Gardevoir gave a smug grin. "Yeah… right. If you're so isolated, then why are you with Eelektross then?"

This made Greninja blush and fluster. "S-Shut up." Gardevoir giggled. "It's fine, you don't have to join. But you will help us right?" Greninja nodded. "Of course, there's no way I'm letting Weavile or Bisharp do whatever they want and get away with it."

Gardevoir smiled. "Good. Glad to know you're at least on our side." She then looked at a clock on the wall and cursed. "I almost forgot!" "Forgot what?" Greninja asked as Gardevoir finished her food quickly and and got up. "I need to go to a meeting! I'll see you soon!" Gardevoir shouted before her eyes started glowing and teleported away.

Greninja sighed as she continued to eat her food. "Gardevoir is something else. That's for sure."

00000000000000

At the beach, Kadabra and Aegislash set up a meeting for what move Team Hurricane should make first. "Where is Gardevoir?" Kadabra asked. "Probably still in the cafeteria." Absol replied, while playing with the sand because he's bored. "It's been a while. You think she-" Aegislash started before Gardevoir teleported to them. "Sorry I'm late guys. I had to take care of some things."

"It's fine. So, did you ask Greninja about the offer?" Kadabra asked. Gardevoir shook her head. "I did, but she said no." "Bummer man." Gengar said, frowning. "But she did say she would help us against Weavile and Bisharp." Gardevoir assured.

"Well that's good at least." Torracat said. "So that's technically seven against seven. Meaning our numbers are tied." Aegislash pointed out. "That means we need more members in order nullify Bisharp's votes." Kadabra added. "Okay, so how do we do that exactly?" Absol asked.

"We could get Ferro maybe." Gengar suggested. "That is a possibility. I also suggest we ask Glaceon and Elgyem. Maybe they can help us." Kadabra added. Absol scoffed. "Yeah, good luck getting the Sandman on your side."

"And why's that?" Aegislash asked. "Look, Glaceon maybe a sleeping drone, but he's not stupid. He would rather go into a coma then to join us." Absol joked. "Of course, he would rather go into a coma then to join Bisharp too."

"Okay, so we'll consider Glaceon and Elgyem as neutral Pokemon. Is there anyone else that's possible?" Aegislash asked. "Well, there's Mienshao. I don't think she would join Bisharp anytime soon." Gardevoir suggested. Absol chuckled. "Yeah, not after that slap she gave to Bisharp a while back."

"Then it's settled, we'll asked Ferro and Mienshao if they want to join. If any one of them says yes, then that should be enough to outweigh Bisharp's votes and eliminate his members. And their alliance should be crushed." Kadabra deduced.

"I'm liking the sound of that." Torracat said, grinning. "Yeah, we'll show those assholes who's boss!" Absol shouted. "Careful Absol, Arceus may be hearing you and may just Jynx it for us." Aegislash joked. Gardevoir sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please Slash, anything but puns." "Aw, but Wynaut Gardevoir?" Gengar asked, snorting with laughter. "Not you too Gengar." Torracat groaned.

"Wow… Aegislash, I can't Bayleef you didn't ask me to join in sooner. I'm almost hurt." Absol joined in. Torracat and Gardevoir both groaned while Torracat slammed his head onto the sand. "I'm going to kill myself. I'm going to go to the ocean, drown, and kill myself." Kadabra looked at everyone having fun and chuckled.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "This is going smoothly. We already have a plan to take care of Bisharp's alliance. And I'm surprised that Aegislash and the others are still finding ways to have fun, despite of the situation." Kadabra smiled. "It almost seems… rather enjoyable. To be around them."

00000000000000

In the forest, Team Mason were waiting for Bisharp to show up for their meeting. Weavile was sitting on Silvally's back, both looking bored. "So does Frankenstein here mind that you're on his back?" Hydreigon asked.

"He doesn't mind." Weavile replied. "In fact, Silvally suggested that I should sit on his back. He doesn't me going around when he wants to do it for me."

Hydreigon snorted with laughter. "Wow, looks like Frankenstein here turned into a full blown lap dog. How does it feel?"

Silvally growled. "Shut it Moe. I can turn into a Fairy-type anytime and beat you, Larry, and Curly up. Don't wanna do that to the poor three stooges now would we?" Hydreigon growled and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Moments later, Bisharp finally arrived. "There you are Bisharp. What took you so long?" Hydreigon asked. "Not much. I was just going through some plans and strategies we could use." Bisharp replied. "Alright everyone, now that we are all here, it's time to discuss on what we should do first."

"Got any ideas? Because I'd say we still go after Kadabra. And since Torracat hates you now, we should go after him too." Weavile suggested. "Um, news flash Weavile. But if you haven't noticed, we are only seven against everyone else." Hydreigon pointed out. "We don't have the numbers so just go choosing whoever we please without a strategy!"

"That hasn't stopped us before. We'll just whatever tactic we need to make them change their minds." Silvally said. "Oh yeah, that'll work. The only reason thats worked so many times is because you got lucky!" Hydreigon growled.

"Hydreigon! That's enough." Bisharp ordered. He then cleared his throat. "Alright, so we have targets, but no plan. How about, we target more couples? I'm sure there are some left." "Well, there's Greninja but-" Pyroar said before looking at Eelektross. "I don't think she should be a target for a while." "What about Mienshao? I'm sure she's with someone." Eelektross suggested.

Bisharp shook his head. "No, I'm fairly certain that she's not." Hydreigon looked at Bisharp doubtedly, but decided to not say anything about it. "So that leaves Gardevoir then." Kommo-o said. "Yes, but I'm not sure who she's with?" Bisharp said. "It could be Aegislash." Pyroar suggested. "I mean, the two are always together. You would assume just maybe?"

Bisharp thought about it and nodded. "That sounds good, nice job Pyroar." Pyroar smiled and nodded. "Anyways, Hydreigon is right. We are only seven members. We need more if we have any chance for this alliance." Bisharp said.

"But I don't think anyone else is oh so keen in joining with 'us'" Eelektross pointed out. "That is true, but as Silvally said, there ways to persuade other Pokemon. We just have to find out what we give to them." Bisharp said. "This concludes our meeting. Team Mason, dismissed."

Everyone got up and started leaving. That was until- "Hydreigon, we need to talk." Bisharp said. Hydreigon stopped and turned around with a confused look. "Oookay?"

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "$^&*! Does Bisharp know that I've been following him and Mienshao?! If that's true, then I might as well be dead!"

0000000000000

"I need your help with something." Bisharp said. "I need you to go out find a mole for me."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Phew, that was close."

00000000000000

Hydreigon arched his brow at him. "A mole huh? Are ya sure?" Bisharp nodded and showed a piece of paper. "Yes, someone gave a letter to Kadabra talking about our alliance's existence and our deal with Weavile. Someone from either our team or Weavile's betrayed us. And I'm fairly certain that it's not you."

"Really, and what makes ya say that?" Hydreigon asked. "This letter was _written_. You literally have heads for hands. There's no way you can write that letter." Bisharp pointed out.

Hydreigon looked at his other heads and laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Yeah, I guess you're right." Bisharp nodded. "And that is why I trust you with this mission. You have to find out who did this. Who knows what they leak out next."

Hydreigon nodded and saluted. "Ya got it boss. I'll find them and make them paying for pulling such a stupid move."

With that, Hydreigon flew up in the skies. Bisharp looked up and sighed. "That should take care of one problem. Now to find out how to find more members." He then stopped looking and started to leave the forest. "Good thing I have one thing that they don't know about. I have Mienshao."

00000000000000

After a while, everyone was playing in the new Play Shack. After the battle of Hanakala Island, the producers gave Roran some funds in order to pay for all the damages. But after everything was replaced, Roran had some extra money.

So he used the extra money to get this shack. It was his way for saying congratulations on the last challenge and so that everyone would promise not to sue him for making them do the challenge in the first place.

Glaceon and Elgyem were playing chess. "S-So, h-how long do you think i-it'll be before the next c-challenge?" Elgyem asked. "My guess would be about a couple of minutes." Glaceon drawled. "It's been a couple of days, so I wouldn't be surprised if he called for one at any moment." "I-I guess t-that makes s-sense." Elgyem said. "G-Glaceon, d-do you think I-I really have a c-chance at w-winning?"

"Of course you have a chance. Everyone has a chance at winning. Some just have more of a chance than others." Glaceon drawled. He then moved a chess piece and yawned. "Checkmate."

Elgyem looked dumbfounded. "W-What?! H-How did y-you-" "It's easy really. You just let me have an opening. Once I took the opportunity, it was a matter of time before it was over." Glaceon drawled, before yawning. "W-Wow, I m-must suck at t-this." Elgyem muttered.

"Don't be stupid. You don't suck at this." Glaceon drawled. "In fact, you had me going there for a moment." "Really?" Elgyem asked. "Of course, you have a big brain. All you have to do is use it."

Meanwhile, Gengar and Torracat were playing ping pong. But Torracat was having trouble because he had a ping pong stick in his mouth. "This is stupid!" Torracat muttered through the stick. "How the hell am I going to play with THIS in my mouth?!"

"Well that's just your fault for playing with me." Gengar said, grinning. Torracat growled. "I'm going to knock your lights out." "Go ahead and try. That won't stop the fact that I still won." Gengar said before he hit the ball and winning him the game.

"HELLO THERE LADDIES!" Roran suddenly shouted through the intercom. " I HOPE YA HAD FUN IN THE PLAY SHACK, BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE! MEET ME IN THE MOUNTAIN! YA KNOW, THE ONE WHERE HYDREIGON GOT PRANKED AT?!"

Hydreigon growled. "You shut up ya sick bastard!" "ANYWHO," Roran continued. "MEET ME IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"Half an hour?! How do you expect all of us to be there?!" Gardevoir asked. "WELL THAT'S EASY! YA SEE, WE HAVE THIS WONDERFUL DEVICE! ONE THAT'S NEVER BEEN USED BEFORE!" Roran said, sarcastically. "IT'S CALLED AN ELEVATOR AND IT'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN! I SUGGEST YA USE IT!"

Gardevoir sighed. "Why do I even bother asking anymore?" "Well someone has to. Or else there would be no one to look stupid in front of everyone. And that would be boring." Hydreigon said, snickering.

Gardevoir glared at him, which made him shut up quickly. Hydreigon may not fear Gardevoir, but she still is a fairy-type. "Well come on, we better go before it's too late." Aegislash advised.

00000000000000

At the mountain, almost everyone was shivering due to the cold. But Roran, Malik, and Joey weren't ice types and they looked just fine. "W-Why didn't you t-tell us that it would be c-cold." Eelektross asked, glaring at Roran. "Well ya would've thought about that and brought a coat just in case." Roran said, grinning. "B-But you said not to b-bring coats when we g-got here." Greninja growled.

Roran cackled. "Now ya see why I didn't want ya bringing coats? It would lose the fun of seeing ya shiver." "How come you're not cold? Last time I checked, you're neither a fire or ice type." Absol pointed out. Absol was used to living in the mountains, so it didn't bother him much.

"See this laddie?" Roran asked, while pulling out a black and red coat and wearing it. "Fits me just well and keeps me warm. This is what happens when you're smart and prepared."

"And I'm a fire type, so the cold is nothing to me." Malik added. "No one asked you bobo." Hydreigon joked in which Absol snickered. Malik growled at him but decided not to kill him… yet.

Absol then turns to Joey. "So why aren't you cold?" "Well my gelatinous body is resistant to the whether. That, and I also have Magic guard, so I can't really feel anything."

"Well, now that we have the answers to your burning questions, let get on with the challenge shall we?" Roran asked, grinning. "Yes, bring me the challenge. I'm ready for it." Bisharp said. "Excellent enthusiasm Bisharp, but I can't really tell with ya being serious the entire time." Roran said, cackling. Bisharp huffed and crossed his arms.

"But before we start the challenge, I have some big news ta tell ya." Roran said. "How would ya feel if I brought two people BACK ta the show?" "Are you kidding me?" Torracat asked, skeptically. "Why on earth would you do that?" Gardevoir asked. "Well, the producers wanne me ta get more Pokemon on the show. The say it would 'boost the ratings'. And I couldn't just deny the opportunity of more ratings so here we are." Roran said, grinning.

"Egotistical bastard." Hydreigon muttered. Malik turned to Joey and nodded. "Bring them here." Joey nodded and raised his hands to bring to large crates.

"Now inside these crates are the two campers." Roran said. "Now the one on me left is a Pokemon that is feared by many. She joined in an alliance and was eliminated shortly after, She hated only one Pokemon more than anyone on the island. And that was Rufflet."

Kadabra suddenly widened his eyes in horror. "No, it can't be." "But it is. Ladies and Gentlemons, I introduce to ya, Tyrantrum!" Roran shouted.

Just then, Tyrantrum bashed her way out of the crate and roared. "Hello everyone, did you miss me?!" Tyrantrum growled.

Everyone gave a look of pure horror. Hell, even Bisharp was worried about this prehistoric beast.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra groaned. "$%^&."

 **Weavile:** "Aw come on! Tyrantrum of all Pokemon?! You might as well just cut my head off and serve it to her on a silver platter!"

00000000000000

Tyrantrum went face to face with Kadabra and gave a heavy breath through her nose. "Kadabra." Kadabra gulped. "T-Tyrantrum. I-I have to say that it's a pleasure that-" Suddenly, Tyrantrum whacked Kadabra with her mighty tail and sent him flying a couple of feet. When Kadabra touched the ground again, all he did was groan in pain.

"That's for Sylveon!" Tyrantrum shouted. "Since when did you care about Sylveon?" Absol asked. "I don't, but all she did was bitch about losing ever since she was eliminated! I got so annoyed, I wanted to kill myself! And since this bastard here betrayed the bitch and caused her to bitch even more!" Tyrantrum shouted, using her tail to point at Kadabra. "I made sure he got his just deserts!"

Roran laughed. "Ah bloody hell, that's too funny. But I have ta sadly end this shortly. Because it's now time ta introduce contestant number two!"

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "I swear to Arceus, if it's Sylveon, I'm going to jump off the mountain."

00000000000000

"Now this camper was also in an alliance, but in a different one." Roran said. "He was a major powerhouse and a force ta be reckoned with. But when it all mattered, he risked everyone ta save one camper. Laddies, say welcome back ta-"

Before Roran could finish, The one of the sides of the crate got smashed to pieces, leaving a huge hole inside. "Bloody hell, ya couldn't just wait for me ta introduce ya?!" Roran asked, annoyed. "Sorry, but I got tired of hearing you yap. So I made my own introduction." Said a familiar voice. Roran groaned. "Whatever."

Silvally widened his eyes a little bit. "Wait a minute, that voice sounds very familiar." Roran grins. "It should." Later, steps were heard coming out of the crate. When the Pokemon came out, he was revealed to be none other than Aggron! He smiled and gave a hefty laugh. "Sup everyone! It's me, Aggron! And this time, I'm playing for keeps!"

Everyone couldn't believe it. Aggron of all Pokemon was back, more importantly looking just fine. Like getting beat up by a giant Gyarados never happened. "A-Aggron, i-is that really y-you?" Elgyem asked.

Aggron looked at Elgyem and winked. "The one and only buddy." Elgyem ran and gave Aggron a hug. Aggron gave another hefty laugh. "Alright, alright, I get it. You missed me." Elgyem separated and chuckled. "Of course, I miss all of my friends, including you."

"Aggron, what happened? I thought that Gyarados beat you to submission." Weavile said. "Yeah, I thought so too, but Roran hear made a couple of calls and got me all fixed up. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now." Roran laughed nervously. "Aw shucks, now I feel all embarrassed."

Weavile smiled. "Well, it's good to have you back." Aggron nodded. "It feels good to be back, with everyone." Aggron then looks at everyone. "So what are we waiting for?! Let's get this challenge started!"

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** Weavile pumped the air with her fist. "YES! Aggron's back! With him on our side again, that'll give us more votes to take down anyone we please! We've hit the jackpot!"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp hummed in thought and slightly grinned. "If Aggron joins our numbers, this will give us an advantage against Kadabra. This should be very interesting."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra groaned. "Great, first Tyrantrum, who hates me to the core is here AND Aggron, who was in Weavile's alliance. This surely puts us at an disadvantage."

 **Elgyem:** "W-Wow, Aggron's b-back. I-I can't believe it. M-Maybe he can help u-us stay in the s-show a little l-longer." Elgyem sighed. "I-I hope."

 **Aggron:** "Ha ha, I'm back everyone! And this time, I'm not gonna waste another chance at a million Pokedollars! If Elgyem taught me one thing, is that to hang out with everyone. Get to know them. If I can be friends with them, then maybe I can get a better chance at making it to the finals. This time, Aggron is here to win!" Aggron then sighs. "But there's only one problem. Do I stay with Weavile and join her alliance again, or do I try my strategy. It may not be easy, but I'm determined to make it to the end!"

00000000000000

"Well, now that everyone's here and reunited with each other," Roran said. "Let's finally get on with the challenge!" Tyrantrum went to an empty space, being just by herself. While Aggron just went to the group, undecided on whether to go by Weavile, or by some others like Absol or Aegislash. "Now, the reason that we're here in this chilly mountain is because all of ya are going ta have a snowball fight challenge!" Roran shouted. "Ya know, the one everyone use ta play when there were young?"

"Oh, can we all play against Malik?" Absol asked, grinning. "I second that motion." Hydreigon added, grinning as well. "SHUT IT ASSHOLES! OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU BOTH OFF THIS MOUNTAIN!" Malik yelled.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol snickered. "Yeah, me and Hydreigon may be enemies, but that doesn't excuse the fact that we still work together to torture Malik. That bastard deserves it."

00000000000000

"Anywho," Roran continued. "You all will build snow forts and throw snowballs at each other. It's like dodgeball, whoever gets hit is out! It only takes one hit, so be careful. Everyone has twenty minutes ta make their snow forts and after that, the real fun can begin." Roran grinned when he said that last part. "SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! GO GO GO!" Malik yelled.

Everyone rushed as they splitted up and started making their forts. Kadabra suggested it would be best if he was on his own.

Aegislash, Gardevoir, and Absol started making their fort.

Weavile, Silvally, and Pyroar started making their forts as well.

Eelektross managed to convince Weavile to have him pair up with Greninja and that he did.

Ferrothorn went by himself and started making his fort. But it proved to be difficult because he had no hands.

Gengar and Torracat paired up and went to building their fort.

Bisharp advised that it would be best if he, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o paired up and work together.

Mienshao felt sorry for Ferrothorn so she decided to join him and help him make his fort.

Elgyem and Glaceon paired up and Glaceon told Elgyem to use his psychic powers to easily make the fort.

Tyrantrum thought that she needed no one and decided to go all by herself.

And finally, Aggron was still undecided on who to go to. He could go to Weavile and help her team with the fort. Or he could go with some others like Aegislash's team like he wanted to do.

But when he looked around, he saw Tyrantrum, struggling to make her fort because of her small arms. When he looked at her, he remembered something. He remembered what Elgyem said when he wanted to be his friend.

 _Flashback:_

" _W-Well, h-how about I be y-your friend?" Elgyem offered. Aggron chuckled, but not in a mocking way. But as a friendly way. "Okay, little dude. We can be pals." Elgyem smiled. "T-Thanks." Aggron smiled as well. "Yeah, sure thing."_

 _End of Flashback:_

Aggron shook himself out of the memory and gave a determined look. He knew what he had to do. He went to Tyrantrum and started helping her with the fort. "What the hell are you doing? I didn't ask for your help." Tyrantrum growled.

"I know, but look at your arms." Aggron said, pointing at Tyrantrum's little arms. "There's no way in hell that you could've made this fort in time. So I thought that we should work together and have me help you."

Tyrantrum looked at him questionably. "But… why do you wanna help ME? I'm not exactly the nicest Pokemon around." Aggron looked at Tyrantrum and smiled. "I know, but I thought you could use some help. So here I am."

Tyrantrum was surprised by Aggron's comment. No one has ever said anything like that before. No one since… Tyrantrum quickly shook her head out of her thoughts and huffed. "Whatever, just don't be worthless and we won't have a problem." Aggron lightly chuckled. "Whatever you say."

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "I saw how Tyrantrum was by herself and… she reminded me of myself. Being by yourself. But Weavile's gang and Elgyem kinda helped me through that. So I thought if Elgyem and the others can help me, then I figured I could help Tyrantrum as well. It's the least I can do for her.

 **Tyrantrum:** Tyrantrum looked flustered and shook her head again. "What the hell was that?!"  
00000000000000

Eventually, everyone finished making their snow forts. When Roran saw this, he grinned. "Well I guess this means that everyone's ready?" He then picks up Mr. Loud and turns it on. "ALRIGHT LADDIES! LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!"

The Snowball fight started and snowballs were flying everywhere. Elgyem was in a snow gatling-gun. "A-Are you sure t-this is n-necessary?" Elgyem asked. Glaceon nodded. "Yes Elgyem, this will do just fine. Now, ready… aim…" Elgyem got ready and aimed through the scope. "Fire." Glaceon droned.

Elgyem fired the snow gatling-gun and destroyed everything in it's wake. Many Pokemon either had to hide or defend themselves from the onslaught.

Gengar and Torracat were still throwing snowballs, even though Elgyem was still rampaging through everyone and managed to hit Pyroar. "Yeah! We got one down!" Torracat shouted. "Good job buddy! Now let's take the rest of them out!" Gengar encouraged. Torracat turned around to smile at him, but quickly frowned. "Gengar, watch out!"

"Huh?" Gengar turned around and widened his eyes. Gengar managed to duck but Torracat was not fast enough as a snowball hit him square in the face and made him fall off the fort. "Ow, who the hell threw that?!" Torracat shouted.

Gengar sighed with relief, "That was close." Suddenly he was also struck with a snowball. "Okay, who the hell did that?!" Gengar asked. Greninja saw Gengar down and smirked. "Got one."

Tyrantrum looked at what she did and smirked. "Like that?" "Yeah, good job Tyrantrum! Now do it again!" Aggron urged, while throwing a snowball at someone. Tyrantrum nodded as she picked up another snowball with her tail and launched it.

A little while ago, Bisharp told Weavile to both attack Aegislash's group and are now assaulting their base. Aegislash, Absol, and Gardevoir were bunked down. "This is getting crazy here!" Absol shouted. "You think?! Gardevoir, it's time to go as planned." Aegislash advised. "Got it!" Gardevoir said.

Gardevoir then stood up, turned her eyes blue, and stopped the snowballs with her mind and sent them right back. Weavile's and Bisharp's group took cover, but still threw their snowballs at them. "I can only hold them back for so long!" Gardevoir shouted.

"It's okay Gardevoir, just hold out for just a little while! Absol, while Gardevoir is holding out the onslaught from Team Mason, I want you to go out there and convince Glaceon and Elgyem to help us!" Aegislash advised. "Me?! But Glaceon and Elgyem will obliterate me!" Absol shouted. "But if you don't try then WE will be obliterated!" Aegislash shouted back. "Now please Absol, get Glaceon and Elgyem's help. We need them in order to fight back."

Absol groaned, but reluctantly nodded. "Alright, I'll go ask their help." Aegislash nodded. "Thanks Absol." Absol nodded back and left the fort in order to get to Glaceon and Elgyem. It was easy for Absol to avoid all the snowballs thanks to his horn shaking every time a snowball would get close to him.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was panting for breath. *pant* "Do you know how much I ran?!" *pant* "It took FOREVER to get to them!" *pant*.

00000000000000

Glaceon and Elgyem were obliterating the competition. With their snow-gatling gun, they took down Mienshao, Ferrothorn, and even their fort. They also did the same thing to Eelektross and Greninja. "W-Wow, w-we took out so m-many Pokemon a-already." Elgyem said. "Of course we have, this snow gatling-gun that I thought of pokes a hole through any fort. This challenge should be a piece of cake." Glaceon drawled.

Suddenly, Absol ran and jumped into their fort. "Elgyem, turn around. We have an intruder." Glaceon said. Elgyem turned the snow gatling gun around and was about to fire. "Wait!" Absol shouted. "I'm not here to attack you! I'm just here to ask your help!"

"And why should we believe you?" Glaceon asked, while Elgyem got ready to fire at any moment. "Because if we get pummeled, then it'll be you next! Do you want that to happen?!" Absol asked. Glaceon hummed and thought about it. He then groaned. "Fine."

00000000000000

While Team Mason was still throwing their snowballs at Aegislash's fort, Absol came back and bunkered down with them. "Absol, did you do it?" Aegislash asked. "Yeah, when you give the signal, they'll unleash hell on them." Aegislash looked at Gardevoir and nodded. "Do it."

Gardevoir closed her eyes and raised her hand up. " _Alright, is everyone ready?"_ Gardevoir asked telepathically. " _I am ready when you are."_ Kadabra responded. " _W-We're ready as w-well."_ Elgyem added. " _Alright everyone, ATTACK!"_ Gardevoir shouted, telepathically.

Gardevoir stopped all the snowballs again, but this time fired them back at only Bisharp's team. Bisharp's team had to take cover from all the shots.

While Bisharp's team was distracted Kadabra fired snowballs telepathically towards Weavile's team, making them take cover as well.

While Weavile's team was taking cover, Elgyem aimed the snow gatling-gun and fired away at Weavile's fort. It obliterated the fort and covered Weavile and Silvally with snow.

"Yes! That's one down!" Absol shouted. "Right, now attack Bisharp's fort!" Aegislash commended. " _You heard him everyone, attack Bisharp's fort next!"_ Gardevoir shouted, telepathically. " _As you wish."_ Kadabra said. " _A-Alright."_ Elgyem added. Pretty soon, everyone started targeting Bisharp's fort, slowly bringing it down.

00000000000000

Meanwhile at Bisharp's fort, everyone had bunkered down. "Dammit! Our walls are going to go down soon!" Hydreigon shouted. "And if they do, then we will certainly lose." Kommo-o added. Bisharp hummed in thought, thinking of a way out of this predicament. He then had an idea. "Listen everyone, I have a plan." Bisharp said.

00000000000000

Everyone was still firing their snowballs until the fort finally came down. "Stop! I think it's over!" Aegislash shouted. When everyone stopped, they saw only the destroyed fort with no one inside. "You think we buried them in snow?" Absol asked. "Maybe, but something doesn't seem right." Aegislash said, questionably. "But it looks like we won." Gardevoir said. "Maybe, but we should at least here something. But it's quiet. Too quiet." Aegislash pointed out. "Gardevoir, make sure to warn the others." "Got it." Gardevoir said, before her eyes turned blue again. " _Kadabra, Elgyem, watch out. Bisharp's team may not be down yet."_

00000000000000

" _Are you sure?"_ Kadabra asked. " _Because I don't sense any-"_ Suddenly, Kommo-o comes bursting through the wall, surprising Kadabra. "W-What?!" Kadabra asked, shocked. "Sorry for the intrusion." Kommo-o said, before throwing a snowball and Kadabra in the face, knocking him out. "But it had to be done."

00000000000000

" _I-I'm not s-sure. I-I'm pretty s-sure we got t-them."_ Elgyem said. "Please, of course we-" BAM!

Glaceon said before a snowball was fired on his side. "Ow." Elgyem turns around and widen his eyes. "G-Glaceon! W-What h-ha-"

BAM!

Elgyem hot hit as well and fell off the turret. Above the two was Hydreigon, cackling. "I hope you liked the surprised. I made it just for you." Hydreigon said, before cackling some more.

00000000000000

" _Kadabra? Elgyem? Hello?"_ Gardevoir asked telepathically. She sighed and and stopped using her psychic powers. "I'm not sensing anything from them. Do you think they're in trouble?" "That is a possibility. For all we know, Bisharp has already gotten to them." Aegislash said. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if0" Absol said, before his horn started shaking. "Crap." "What? Did you sense something?" Aegislash asked. "Yeah, I sensed something abad. REALLY bad!" Absol said.

Suddenly Bisharp came from under the snow. "Hello there." Bisharp said, before threw a snowball at Aegislash and Gardevoir. He was going to throw another one at Absol, but he escaped the fort just in time.

"Oh Absol, do you honestly believe that you can fare against all three of us?" Bisharp asked. "To be honest, no. But I'm going to try anyways!" Absol shouted.

Bisharp shook his head. "As you wish. Kommo-o! Hydreigon! Start the assault on Absol!" Hydreigon saluted. "You got it boss!" Kommo-o nodded. "Got it."

Hydreigon gone swooped in and grabbed some snow, before forming them into snowballs and started firing them on Absol. Bisharp and Kommo-o started throwing snowballs on him too, but Absol was not able to be hit once due to his horn.

"Dammit! Where's Braviary's bad luck where you need it?!" Absol asked himself, while still dodging the snowballs like his life depended on it.

00000000000000

While Bisharp's team where still going at it on Absol, Aggron and Tyrantrum were watching the show from their fort. "Damn, Absol looks like he's having a rough time. We should probably help him." Aggron said. "What?! Why should we do that?!" Tyrantrum asked.

"Look at what's going on! When Bisharp get's done with Absol, he'll have his gang target us next! And I'm pretty sure that three is more than two! So, you gonna help or what?!" Aggron asked.

Tyrantrum thought about what Aggron said and breathed through her nose. "Alright fine, I'll help."  
Aggron grinned. "Good, now, you take the flying stooges over there while I'll take on Kommo-o. Ready?" Tyrantrum nodded. "Yeah." Tyrantrum picked up a snowball with her tail and launched it at Hydreigon while Aggron threw his at Kommo-o.

Hydreigon was laughing maniacally. "Ha ha! This is so much fun! I wanna do more challenges like-" But just then,

BAM!

The snowball from earlier hit Hydreigon's head and made him fall down to the ground, hard. "Ow." Hydreigon groaned.

Kommo-o looked at Hydreigon and gave a surprised look. "What?! How did-"

BAM!

Kommo-o was struck in the head with a snowball and fell to the ground as well.

Bisharp stopped throwing his snowballs at Absol and saw that his allies were down. He looks at Aggron and Tyrantrum and groaned. "So, do you really think you can stand up to me?"

"Oh please, like we're afraid of you!" Tyrantrum shouted. Bisharp sighed and started cleaning the blades on his body with his arm blades. "As you wish, but be warned. You won' last long."

"Oh come on! I faced a giant Gyarados and lived! I think I can take you!" Aggron boasted. Bisharp grinned. "If only you knew."

Suddenly, Bisharp took off in a burst of speed and started running towards Aggron and Tyrantrum. Aggron and Tyrantrum both tried throwing snowballs at him, but he swiftly dodges all of them.

He manages to get inside the fort and picks up a snow ball. "So, was this also a part of the plan?" Bisharp asked, sarcastically.

Tyrantrum growled. "Yeah right, like you can actually throw that snowball before I throw mine.

Bisharp smirked. "Wanna test that theory?" Bisharp then threw his at fast speeds, faster than Tyrantrum could track. But Aggron stepped in and took the shot before Tyrantrum did. Both Bisharp and Tyrantrum were shocked at what just happened.

00000000000000

 **Tyrantrum:** "Did he just… took a shot for me? Why?"

00000000000000

Aggron chuckled. "Ya know, I should really stop with the whole self sacrifice thing. It kinda gets boring when ya do it multiple times." Bisharp was still confused. "But, why did you do that? That was idiotic.  
Aggron smirked. "Maybe for you. Now Tyrantrum!" Tyrantrum shook herself out of her daze and threw the snowball at Bisharp's face. Bisharp was appalled and took a deep breath. "Arceus dammit."

Tyrantrum laughed. "Well would you look at that? Bisharp's down!" Aggron laughed with her. "Oh yeah he is. Thanks to us." Tyrantrum smiled at Aggron and Aggron looked confused. "What? Is there something wrong?" Tyrantrum asked. "No, but… I never seen ya smile before. It almost makes ya looks… pretty cute." Aggron said.

Tyrantrum realized what he said and got flustered. "S-Shut up!" Aggron laughed and soon after Tyrantrum laughed with her. That was until Absol threw a snowball at Tyrantrum. "Absol! What the hell?!" Tyrantrum shouted, making her usual angry face again.

Absol smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously. "Sorry, but the challenge was still going."

"The laddie is right!" Roran shouted. "And since Absol took out Tyrantrum, that makes him the winner! Congratulations Absol! Ya get immunity!"

Absol sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus, I don't think I could've lasted any longer."

Tyrantrum growled. Should've let Absol deal with Bisharp on his own." Aggron shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But hey, we showed Bisharp didn't we."

Tyrantrum looked at Aggron and smirked. "Yeah, we did. That should show Bisharp not ta mess us."

"Alright laddies, meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight! It's time for your first elimination after the merge! And since Absol won, ya can't vote for him! Have fun!" Roran shouted, smiling sheepishly

Bisharp groaned. "This is so frustrating. We lose the challenge." "Maybe, but that doesn't mean we still get to eliminate someone." Hydreigon said, grinning. Bisharp looked at Hydreigon and nodded. "Yes, we should focus on who to vote for. Have everyone meet up in the forest. It's time for another meeting.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Phew, thank Arceus I have this horn with me. Or else, I would've been demolished a few minutes ago.

00000000000000

Aegislash and everyone were deciding who to vote for. "Well, you think we can talk to Tyrantrum?" Torracat suggested.

Kadabra shivered. "I don't think she'll talk to us. She may still be agitated about before." "Then who do we vote for?" Gardevoir asked. "I mean, we don't exactly have anyone in mind. And if we do, I'm pretty sure some of the others will either be intimidated, or be convinced otherwise."

"Well this sucks." Gengar sighed. Just then Aegislash had an idea. "Everyone, I think I know who to vote for. And I'm sure the other Pokemon will help us with this one."

00000000000000

Bisharp has called for another meeting on who to vote for. "Alright everyone, so who do you think should be voted off?" Bisharp asked. "I still say it's either Kadabra or Torracat." Weavile said firmly.

"But we still have the problem of not getting the votes!" Hydreigon argued. "Sure we may, just MAY get enough for Kadabra, but no one will STILL listen to us! We need to vote for someone that everyone will agree with! Just so that we can last another challenge and think from there!"

"You know, Hydreigon has a point." Eelektross said. "We can put targets on Pokemon all we want, but without any bullets to actually use, there just targets."

Bisharp pondered for a moment until he thought of something. "I believe I have a solution to our problem." "Really? Then who do we vote for?" Weavile asked.

"I'll tell you in due time. But first," Bisharp looks to Weavile. "I believe it's time to bring back an old ally of yours."

00000000000000

All the campers settled up for their first campfire ceremony without being in teams anymore. Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Well would ya look at that? Everyone here has made it ta the merge. You all have grown up so fast."

"Just get on with it before I die of boredom." Hydreigon groaned. Roran sighed. "Welp, I guess Hydreigon gets one." Hydreigon widened his eyes in horror. "No! No wait!"

BAM!

Malik kicked Hydreigon in the face and knocked him out cold. "Anywho," Roran continued like nothing happened. "Let's get on with the elimination shall we?"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "This was the only vote that everyone would agree on. It may be a waste, but at least one problem is solved."

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash shrugged. "We could vote for others like Weavile Bisharp, but everyone agreed to vote on her so I guess that has to wait."

 **Kadabra:** "It is unfortunate to have her gone, but." Kadabra fixed a crick on his neck. "At least I won't be in pain anymore.

 **Elgyem:** "G-Glaceon told me to v-vote for her. I-I can agree. S-She's s-scary."

00000000000000

"Alright, the first block goes to Absol, because of his immunity." Roran said, throwing the block to Absol. "Next up is Aegislash, Gardevoir, Gengar, and Torracat… then Bisharp, Kommo-o, Mienshao, and Ferrothorn… Weavile, Eelektross, Silvally, and Pyroar… Kadabra, Elgyem, Glaceon, and Aggron."

It was now down to Tyrantrum and Hydreigon. "Alrighty here, Tyrantrum, you're probably here because you're too aggressive." Roran said. Tyrantrum just breathed out of her nose. "Whatever." "And Hydreigon… oh yeah I forgot, you're unconscious." Hydreigon didn't say anything because he was out cold.

"So laddies, the last Pokeblock goes ta…

…

…

…

…

… Hydreigon." Roran said, throwing to Pokeblock to Hydreigon's body. "WHAT?! I was voted out?!" Tyrantrum shouted. Aggron looked down and sighed. "Dammit."

"Yep sorry lad but it's true." Roran confirmed. Tyrantrum groaned. "Fine! But let do one last thing before I do!" Roran shrugged. "As long as ya don't try ta kill me again, then go ahead."

Tyrantrum went to Kadabra went whacked him again with her tail. Kadabra was sent flying to a tree and groaned in pain.

"There, now I'm going." Tyrantrum said as she stomped off towards the docks.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron sighed. "Man this sucks. I just got Tyrantrum to be friendly with me and she's gone like that. Hell, I don't think she was friendly with anyone else on this island. I guess I really can't get THAT lucky."

00000000000000

Tyrantrum was about to leave until, "Hey, wait!" Aggron shouted. Tyrantrum turned around and arched her brow at him. "What do you want?"

Aggron finally caught up with Tyrantrum and caught his breath. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye that's all."

Now Tyrantrum was even more curious. "But you didn't do this the first time I left." Aggron grinned. "That's because I didn't know you so well before. Now, I do."

"Why?" Tyrantrum asked. "Why do you care so much now? Where did all this friendliness come from? You were in a pretty shifty alliance with Weavile for Arceus's sake."

"I know, but." Aggron looks down for a moment before looking at Tyrantrum again. "A friend told me that it's a lonely and cruel world without one. I saw you all alone and thought, hey, maybe I can help. And in a way, I think I did."

Tyrantrum thought about what Aggron said and sighed. "Well, thanks… for that. If um… If you lose, then maybe… maybe, we can hang out more?" Aggron smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds great. But I'm not planning to lose anytime soon. I'll win!"

Tyrantrum chuckled. "Hope so. Well, I'll see you later." Aggron waved Tyrantrum goodbye. "See ya later Tyrantrum."

When Tyrantrum was out of sight, Aggron thought of something. "Wait a minute, Did I really?" Aggron grinned. "Wow, I guess I AM that lucky."

00000000000000

 **Tyrantrum:** Tyrantrum growled. "I can't believe I just got back on the show, only to get eliminated that soon. This is so stupid." Tyrantrum then looked down. "But I guess, it wasn't so bad. Aggron wasn't a pain to be with. If he wins, I'll be fine with that. And… maybe." Tyrantrum then shakes her head and glares at the camera. "You didn't hear anything! GOT IT?!

00000000000000

Aegislash, Absol, and Gardevoir were at the campgrounds, talking about what they went through today. "I still can't believe you went through all of THAT?!" Gardevoir said, still shocked.

Absol nervously chuckled. "Yeah, thanks to this horn here, I just barely won. But I wouldn't have had a chance if it wasn't for Aegislash's planning."

Aegislash waved it off. "Oh it was nothing. Just some simple planning that's all." "I don't think so." Gardevoir said, holding Aegislash's hand. "If it weren't for you, we would've lost." Aegislash didn't show it, but he heated up a little. "Like I said, it was nothing."

Gardevoir smiled. "It's okay you don't have to hide it. I can tell how you feel." Aegislash now feel embarrassed. "Well, I have to say. It wasn't just me, it was all of us. So all the credit shouldn't go to me."

Gardevoir giggled. "You're so modest Aegislash." Gardevoir then yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." Aegislash saluted. "Goodnight Gardevoir."

When she left, Absol nudged Aegislash. "Looks like someone's showing their feelings." Absol said, snickering. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Aegislash denied.

"Okay, Aegislash. Let's be real here." Absol said. "I've been noticing how you two see each other. I may not be Gardevoir, but I can tell one thing. She likes you and you like her. So why don't you go out there and tell her that?"

Aegislash sighed. "It's not that easy." "Okay, why the hell not?" Absol asked. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm an Aegislash. What does Gardevoir see in a Pokemon like me?"

Absol chuckled. "Are ya kidding? You're too smart for your own good, you're the most civil Pokemon on the island, and you care deeply about your friends. I'd say that's what Gardevoir sees."

Aegislash looked down then to Absol. "Are you sure?" Absol nodded. "Oh I'm sure. I'll bet my life that she does."

Aegislash thought about what Absol said and nodded. "Thanks Absol, you truly are a good friend." Absol smiled sheepishly. "Hey, that's what I do best."

A few moments later, Aggron approached to Absol and Aegislash. "Oh, Aggron, what's up?" Absol asked hesitantly.

Aggron grinned nervously. "Heya. You mind if… I can chat with you guys?" Aegislash arched his brow at him. "Really? And why would want to do that?" Aggron shrugged. "Hey, I was against you guys. I might as well get to know you a little better."

Absol sighed. " can chat with us. What's the worst that can happen anyways?" Aggron smiled. "Thanks guys."

00000000000000

After a few hours of chatting, Aggron, Absol, and Aegislash were laughing. "Wait, so that's what happened to the Gyarados?!" Absol asked, trying to control himself from laughing some more. "Yeah, if that didn't happen, I might as well been dead!" Aggron said.

Aegislash shook his head. "Now THAT is dumb luck." "Maybe, but that Arceus I had it! I can't imagine what would happen if I had Braivary's luck?!" Aggron said.

"You'd probably got eaten by the Gyarados but then get spit out all the way to Sharpedo infested waters." Absol joked.

Aggron chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. We'll I gotta go. It was fun talking to ya guys." Same here metalhead." absol said. "Good night Aggron." Aegislash said.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol chuckled. "Wow, who knew Aggron was such a funny guy? So this was him before the alliance. Glad he's not in one anymore. That means we can have all sorts of fun torturing Malik." Absol snickered just thinking of the thought.

 **Aggron:** "Ha ha! Who knew Absol and Aegislash were that funny?! Now if I just talk to them more often, we should be good friends. And with more friends, comes an easier way towards the finals! It's a win win! Now I just need to make sure not to screw this up.

00000000000000

Aggron was walking towards his cabin until Weavile came to him. "Oh, hey Weavile. What's up?" Aggron asked.

Weavile smirked. "Oh nothing Aggron. I just thought if I should ask you something?" Aggron arched his brow at her. "What do ya mean by that?"

"Well… I've been wondering, do you want to join Team Mason?" Weavile asked innocently.

Aggron widened his eyes. "Team Mason?! I-I don't know if I should-" "But why not Aggron? You've been such a loyal member to Team Slash. It's only fair that I want you to be in Team Mason." Weavile said, looking innocent.

Aggron sighed. "I… I don't know. That means I'll be against everyone again. Weavile smiled kindly at Aggron. "Aggron, we all know that it's eventually going to be one winner. Do you at least want to get to that road with Pokemon that you've been with right?"

Aggron looked down. "I'll… I'll think about it. Okay?" Weavile smiled and nodded. "Of course, take all the time you need. The offer won't expire so you can think about it as much as you like. See you later Aggron."

Weavile then left Aggron to think for himself. He has a lot on his mind right now.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron sighed. "Yeah, something like that will screw it up."

 **Weavile:** Weavile looked at her claws. "He'll join. There's no way he won't. The only question is when? I'm sure it's not long. He'll figure out that he'll need us in order to make it to the finals. And when he does, I'll be here. Heh heh."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in the forest, planning on what to do next. " _There has to be some way to separate Aegislash and Gardevoir."_ Bisharp thought to himself. _But how? They seem pretty close. It would take some huge revelation in order to do that. Something, like a betrayal. But there hasn't been anything that Gardevoir or Aegislash did to-"_

Just then, Bisharp had a revelation. He grinned. "Perfect." As if on cue, Weavile Silvally came in. "You called us?" Weavile asked. Bisharp chuckled. "Weavile, how would you like to be a part of a false betrayal. Such as persay, Gardevoir and Aegislash?"

Both Weavile grinned upon hearing this news. "Oh would I?" Bisharp nodded. "Let's start immediately. I can't wait to see the results.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Oh Kadabra, if you want to slow me down, then I'll return the favor." Bisharp then cackled.

00000000000000

Aegislash was resting comfortably in his cabin. That was until someone was knocking on his door. Aegislash groaned. "I'm coming." Aegislash went and opened the door, revealing on the other side Bisharp. Bisharp grinned. "Greetings Aegislash."

"Bisharp." Aegislash groaned. "What do YOU want?" "Oh not much. I just came to warn you."

Aegislash scoffed. "To warn me? Let me guess, you're going to threaten me unless I vote for you?" "Oh it's not that at all. In fact, I wanted to warn you about Gardevoir."

Upon hearing Gardevoir's name, Aegislash looked hostile. "What do you mean? I swear to Arceus if Gardevoir is-"

"Easy Aegislash, I don't mean harm on Gardevoir." Bisharp assured. "On the contrary, I came to tell warn you that Gardevoir is using you."

"Are you kidding me?" Aegislash asked, skeptically. "There's no way that Gardevoir would ever do that."

"Aegislash," Bisharp said in a reassuring tone. "I know what it's like to care for someone, but the truth is that Gardevoir IS using you. She's been playing a facade so that she would gain your trust. And it worked."

Aegislash looked down and shook his head. "No, I don't believe you. Unlike you and Weavile, Gardevoir actually cares about others." "Is that so?" Bisharp asked. "Well then, if you say so. But I did warn you."

"Look, no matter what you say, Gardevoir would NEVER do that. You're just saying that to give doubt." Aegislash said.

"Oh I wish I was." Bisharp said. "Well, I should go. But just know that I tried to help you." Aegislash scoffed. "Yeah, help is an understatement."

When Bisharp left, Aegislash couldn't help, but feel a slight tinge of doubt. He knew Gardevoir would never do such a thing. But maybe checking wouldn't harm anything. He left the cabin in search for Gardevoir. But what he didn't realize was Bisharp hiding in the bushes, cackling.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp cackled. "I love the power of doubt. It can make Pokemon do anything as long as you say the right thing. It makes everyone so predictable. And… so controllable."

00000000000000

Meanwhile by a lake, Gardevoir had to rest here. She couldn't use the cabin because it was too noisy, so she thought sleeping here would be better.

Suddenly, there was some shuffling along some bushes that woke Gardevoir up. "Hello? Who's there?" Gardevoir asked, groggily rubbing her eyes.

Along with some more shuffling, Weavile and Silvally came out of the bushes. "Hello there Gardevoir. Hope you had a nice nap." "What do you want?" Gardevoir asked, trying to sound calm.

"Oh we just wanted to tell you something." Silvally said, grinning. "You see Gardevoir, the gang decided that Aegislash should be next." Weavile said, smirking.

Gardevoir widened her eyes. "Aegislash? Why him?" "Because we've seen how you are with Aegislash." Silvally confirmed. "And if he's gone. It would make you oh so miserable. And you can't compete if you're miserable." Weavile added.

00000000000000

"Now where could Gardevoir be?" Aegislash asked, floating near the lake. "She wasn't in her cabin. Nor was she anywhere near the campgrounds. I hope she's alright.

Aegislash stopped when he saw Gardevoir, with Weavile and Silvally. "What's going on?" Aegislash went a little closer so he could hear, but not too close so they could see him.

But Bisharp was still watching everything. He couldn't control himself from laughing. This was too perfect.

Gardevoir didn't know what to do. She needed to figure out how to save Aegislash. They are going to vote him because she likes him. She needed to come up with a plan right now. But then she thought of something.

Gardevoir smiled and laughing. This confused everyone. "What's so funny?" Weavile asked, confused.

"It's funny, you actually think I care about him." Gardevoir said, still laughing. ""It's all just a rouse. I'm only using him so I can get ahead in the competition. There's no way that I would actually care about some low life rejects."

Aegislash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gardevoir of all Pokemon was fooling everyone. She played him, and to think he actually thought that she…

"I mean, it makes sense. I AM one of the prettiest Pokemon on the island. It would make sense to play the good girl and have some social rejects help me win. Am I right?" Gardevoir said, giving an evil smirk. "And besides, Aegislash shouldn't be your next target."

"Oh really, and why not?" Silvally asked, now amused at what she might say next. "Because let's face it. Aegislash only has Absol by his side. Without him, he's just a lonely loser who has no one, but himself. So he only has himself, than he's not a good target."

Weavile smirked. "Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't know you were actually like this." "Well, someone has to keep their appearances don't they?" Gardevoir asked.

Weavile nodded. "Of course. So since you're revealing your true self. I don't think I'll go for him or you. Just so that you can use him more."

Gardevoir curtsied. "Why thank you Weavile. And good luck on the show." "You too." Weavile said, before and Silvally left Gardevoir to herself.

00000000000000

Weavile and Silvally went farther ahead to Bisharp. "You were right. She did exactly as you said she would." Weavile said. Bisharp grinned, and nodded. "That's excellent. Good job on scaring her."

"So what happens now?" Silvally asked. "Now, we wait and watch the carnage happen." Bisharp replied.

00000000000000

"Phew," Gardevoir sighed with relief. "That was close. For a second there-"

"For a second there what?" Asked a cold and angry voice. Gardevoir panicked and turned around, revealing a very angry Aegislash. "Slash! What you doing here?!"

"I came to check up on you. You weren't in your cabin, nor near the campground. So I got a little worried and found you here. Talking… to Weavile and Silvally." Aegislash responded in a very harsh tone.

Gardevoir was now scared. "No Slash, let me ex-" "Explain what?! Explain how you been using me and everyone else the entire time?! I can't believe someone like you did this to me, Absol, Chandelure, Aero!" Aegislash angrily ranted.

"No please Aegislash I-" "I can't believe for a MOMENT that I actually thought you were different from the others!" Aegislash shouted, now having a small red ring around the iris of his eye. "But how could I be so stupid?! I mean, who would ACTUALLY give a damn about a dinosaur, a chandelier who burns other Pokemon's souls, a social outcast, and a LIVING SWORD! You're just like the rest of them! Always thinking about yourself!"

Gardevoir was now tearing up. "No Slash, please. I only-" "You know what?! I had it with you! If you think that you can fool me just because I'm an abomination, then I shouldn't have to ever see you talk to you again!" "No Slash, it's not that! It's-"

"SA _VE_ IT!" Aegislash yelled, now having a slight hint of a devilish tone in his voice. " _I_ CAN'T _BEL_ IEVE I _EV_ ER LET Y _OU_ IN _TH_ E ALLI _ANCE IN_ THE FI _RST_ PLACE! _ON_ LY TO _GET_ BACK _STABBED_ BY _Y_ OU! _Y_ OU CAN F _OOL_ EVER _YONE EL_ SE, BUT _I_ NEV _ER WA_ NT TO ASS _OCIATE_ WITH _YO_ U AGAIN! _CONSIDER MYSELF OUT OF THE ALLIANCE! GOOD LUCK EXPLAINING THAT TO EVERYONE ELSE!"_

With that, Aegislash took off, leaving Gardevoir to herself. Gardevoir did nothing but fall to her knees and cry. "I was lying. Why didn't you just listen to me Slash?

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir was sobbing in the confessional. "What have I done?!"

 **Weavile:** Weavile snickered. "Hey, I'm not a sadist, but Bisharp's plan sure did a number on Gardevoir and Aegislash. I wonder if they will recover from THAT. I hope not. Then it would be so easier to eliminate them from the show.

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp sighed, blissfully. "Another successful mission. That will show Kadabra not to mess with me. But I wonder," Bisharp then made a thoughtful pose. "What should I do next?"

00000000000000

Aegislash went into his cabin and went to bed. He closed his eye and when he opened them back up, the red ring around his iris was gone and he was tearing up. He lightly sobbed so no one could hear him. But that plan failed when Absol woke up from his sleep and saw Aegislash crying. "Slash? What's wrong?"

Aegislash turned around and saw Absol. "Absol. I'm sorry, but something happened tonight and I don't feel like talking about it."

"Slash, buddy, you know you can tell me anything right? So come on, what's wrong buddy?" Absol asked. Aegislash calmed down and took a huge breath. "Alright, I'll tell you."

00000000000000

Roran was eating some popcorn on the docks. "Wow, now THAT was a show! I have ta say then entire episode was something else! Tyrantrum came back and got eliminated like that, Aggron came back and is now screwed between having new friends and old. And just when Aegislash had a slight bit of hope that he had a chance with anyone, that got taken down fast! Lots and lots of drama happened in the episode! I can't wait for the ratings ta skyrocket! So what will happen next?! Will Bisharp make any more schemes ta sabotage the other contestants? Who will Aggron chose between the two opposing sides? And will Aegislash ever forgive Gardevoir?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Back at the Loser Land Resort, everyone was watching Tyrantrum getting eliminated. "Oh boy, breviary is not going to like this." Snover commented. " No, not at all." Electrike added.

"Hey guys, I just got out of the infirmary. So what's going on?" Braviary asked.

"Tyrantrum just got eliminated again." Dartrix responded.

Braviary frowned and then sighed. "Welp, time to finally legalize my will, before it's too late."

00000000000000

 **Well now, hope ya liked that for a chapter!**

 **I specifically chose Aggron and Tyrantrum because A., I have plans for them in the future, and B., I wanted ta bring the hero back ta the show. Hope ya like him because he's gonna stay for a while. But what will he do about Weavile's offer? Will he take it, or not? Only time will tell for this poor lad.**

 **So Bisharp and Team Mason has already started the war by hitting Team Hurricane hard. With Aegislash being upset with Gardevoir. That Bisharp is one clever bastard isn't he?**

 **So what will happen in the next episode? Well, what if I tell ya that it's another food challenge, but isn't?**

 **Next episode, there will be food, there will be poison, and there will be the identity of the mole!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies.**

 **Tyrantrum: Review, or I'll pound you to a pulp like I'm going to do with Braviary!**

 **Braviary: PLEASE REVIEW SO I DON'T DIE!**


	24. Chapter 21:I Wouldn't Eat That

**Hello there laddies! Roran here, and it's time for another episode!**

 **This time, questions will finally be answered! So don't miss one moment of this heart-warming episode!**

0000000000000000000000

Chapter 21

Roran was trying some exotic foods on the docks. "Now what the bloody hell is this?!" Roran asks, looking at some "questionable" fish. "I don't think I can eat this. I've already eaten some other strange stuff." Roran then chucked the plate into the ocean. "There, the fishes can have it now." Roran then turns to the camera and grins. "Hello laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the laddies play a "harmless" game of a snowball fight. Well… harmless isn't the word I would say. More like a gruesome snow-warfare. Glaceon and Elgyem were dominating the competition, and Team Mason were hammering on Aegislash, Gardevoir, Absol. But in the end, it took teamwork and coordination to take out Team Mason. And Absol took the win by blindsiding Tyrantrum when she thought she was the last one standing. Bet that had ta hurt ta that T-rex. And unfortunately, Tyrantrum had to go because… well, everyone was either afraid or didn't like her. But Aggron did and big her goodbye. But that wasn't all for the big guy when he has ta choose between Weavile's team again form some new allies. Him and Eelektross are in the same boat. And Bisharp also made a plan ta separate Aegislash and Gardevoir, let's just say, it was VERY effective. So what will happen next? WIll Aggron ever make a choice? Will Bisharp's plan ta sabotage more Pokemon? And how will Gardevoir ever fix the mess that she's in?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Team Hurricane were having another meeting, but there was one problem. Aegislash wasn't there. "Where's Slash?" Gengar asked. "I would also like to know. He's late for our meeting." Kadabra said.

Everyone didn't know what happened to him, but Absol who was giving nasty glares at a sad Gardevoir. "I know where he is." Absol said. "Well, where is he?" Kadabra asked.

"He's not coming. And he won't ever come." Absol confirmed. "What?!" Most of the other Pokemon shouted. Kadabra was surprised at Absol's comment. "What?! What do you mean he won't ever come?! What happened to him?!"

"You should ask Gardevoir here. She IS the one who caused of all this." Absol snarled, still glaring at the Embrace Pokemon. "I said it was a misunderstanding!" Gardevoir finally said.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when Malik doesn't wanna kill me anymore." Absol said. "Well Gardevoir, would you care to explain to us what DID happen to Aegislash?" Kadabra questioned.

Gardevoir gave a hefty sigh. "Look, I went to the lake to sleep. Then Weavile and Silvally confronted me, saying they would vote off Slash. So I lied to them, saying that I don't really care about anyone." Absol scoffed. "Yeah, like you were really lying to them. "I told you I was!" Gardevoir shouted.

"Ease yourself Gardevoir. Just tell us what happened next." Kadabra insisted. Gardevoir calmed down and took a deep breath. "So, after I lied to them and they left, Slash was there, listening to everything. He got really mad and wanted nothing to do with me or with Team Hurricane. And that's all that happened! I never meant a word I said to Weavile and Silvally! You have to believe me!"

Kadabra raised his hand and his eyes glowed blue. He then lowered his hand, stopped his eyes from glowing, and nodded. "She's telling the truth." "What?! How can you be so sure?!" Absol asked.

"I may not be able to read minds, but I can tell when the body makes certain "triggers", indicating when someone is lying. Such as increased heart rate, sweating in the pores, or any hormones that makes someone feel guilty. When Gardevoir was talking, her body possessed no triggers, indicating that she was telling the truth."

"So, all that Gardevoir said was actually true?" Torracat asked. Kadabra nodded. "Indeed." Absol had a face of shock and looked down. "Gardevoir, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a cold hearted bitch."

Gardevoir gave Absol a small smile. "It's okay Absol. I wouldn't blame you. Slash is your best friend. Of course you would believe what he would say."

Absol gave Gardevoir a smile as when and then turned Kadabra. "So what should we do now?"

"We have to convince Aegislash to come back Team Hurricane again. We need all the members we can. Separating now while Bisharp's team is still at large is a bad idea." Kadabra warned.

"But I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen any time soon. He was still upset when he woke up." Absol said.

"I'm sure we can think of something. The guy can't be mad forever." Torracat said. Kadabra hummed in thought, thinking of something. "I… have to go. I need to investigate something. And don't worry, we'll figure something out."

With that, Kadabra teleported away. Gardevoir sighed. "Slash, I hope you'll forgive me soon, for both of our sakes."

00000000000000

Kadabra teleported near the campgrounds, looking for something. He closed his eyes and raised his hand again. "Come on out, I know you're there."

Moments later, Bisharp came out of hiding and revealed himself to the Psi Pokemon. "Well well well, if it isn't Kadabra. How's your little… group coming along?"

"I would say that I'm surprised that you know of my team so soon. But since you're you, I'm sure that you did something to find out about that information." Kadabra said, not leaving his eyes at Bisharp.

Bisharp smirked. "Hydreigon is such a useful ally. He can fly around the entire island, being my eyes and ears. He can practically know everything that's happening on this island. Including, Team Hurricane."

"And I suppose you were the cause of Aegislash and Gardevoir's separation?" Kadabra presumed. Bisharp chuckled. "Great minds think alike I suppose. Yes, it was my doing. And I have to say, it was VERY easy to have that happen. Almost like taking candy from a baby mon."

"I'm surprised that you find the time to do that. I would've thought you would be searching for that mole of yours." Kadabra said, smirking.

Bisharp shook his head. "Please, I already have someone taking care of that problem. Do you really think that slowing me down would help you?" "Well, it certainly did a number on your numbers didn't it?" Kadabra asked.

"That it did, but just because you blindsided me, doesn't mean I wouldn't fight back. In fact, I think I made more damage than you could ever make." Bisharp boasted.

"Touche, but since slowing me down won't help either. The only way we can actually hurt each other, is if one of us attacks the opposing numbers. And rest assured Bisharp, that will happen to you soon." Kadabra said.

Bisharp scoffed. "Oh please, let me tell you what will REALLY happen. Me and Team Mason will slowly make your team doubt each other. Doubt is a very powerful weapon. I will use that to make everyone fall, one… by… one. And when you're all alone, I will make sure that you will not only lose the game, but your pride. I will take that away from you as I watch you leave this island. And when you're in loser land, you'll see me, winning the million Pokedollars. That is what's going to happen."

"I intend for that to never happen. You will be stopped, and I will make sure that you, will NEVER win the million Pokedollars. You, or anyone in Team Mason. We'll find a way to bring back Aegislash, take care of your numbers, and find a way to take you down. That is a promise that I am willing to keep." Kadabra said.

Bisharp growled. "We'll see about that. Good luck on getting Aegislash to join you again. Because the last time I saw him, he wasn't exactly the happiest Pokemon on the island." Kadabra nodded. "Duly noted."

With that, Bisharp left Kadabra to himself. "I do hope Aegislash will listen to reason, or we're all going down." Kadabra said to himself.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp scoffed. "Please, as if that poor excuse of a Psychic type can ever take me down. The only thing that he is doing is stalling. And when he cannot stall any longer, I will be there, crushing any hope that he has of winning. It's only a matter of time Kadabra, before I take out all your chess pieces. And leave your king wide open for checkmate."

00000000000000

Eelektross and Greninja were chatting in the cafeteria. "Why are you so willing to continue to work for them?" Greninja asked. "I'm sure Gardevoir's alliance will accept you if you ask them."

Eelektross shook his head. "I can't, they'll find out that I betrayed them and vote me out on the spot." "But telling me what their targets are isn't helping much. We need your help Eelektross." Greninja said.

"But there's not much that I can do to help." Eelektross said. "You can vote with us." Greninja insisted. "But Bisharp will figure out that someone didn't vote with him. And it won't be long until he finds out it was me." Eelektross pointed out.

Greninja frowned. "Eelektross, there has to be something you can do. You can't just do nothing." "I know I know, but I don't know if I can do anything else." Eelektross said.

Greninja sighed. "It's fine, we can find some other way to beat Bisharp's alliance. But we could really use your help."

Eelektross sighed as well. "I know, and I wish I could. But I can't." Greninja nodded in understanding and kissed Eelektross's cheek. "Well, I'll be training near the lake. I'll see you later, okay?"

Eelektross nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later." When Greninja left, Eelektross rested his head on the table and sighed. "Hello there Eelektross. Whatcha doing?" Asked a familiar voice.

Eelektross lifted his head and saw that it was Hydreigon who asked the question. "Oh, it's you. Well, not much." Eelektross replied.

Hydreigon smiled. "Oh really? Because I saw you with your little girly friend. Were you planning something?" Eelektross glared at him. "If you're talking about us conspiring against Team Mason, then no. Maybe if you HAD a girlfriend, then you would know the kind of talk we talk about."

Hydreigon snickered. "Well played, but I came to tell you something." Eelektross arched a brow at him. "What exactly do you wanna say?"

"Well, you know how Torracat went up and yelled at Bisharp and practically told everyone about our little alliance. But he never knew that until Kadabra boy told him. Do you know what that means?" Hydreigon asked, arrogantly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Eelektross asked. "It means that someone told Kadabra about our plans. It means… that we have a mole among us." Hydreigon confirmed.

Eelektross now grew a worried face. "So what? Are ya saying that I did it?" Hydreigon shrugged. "I'm just saying, someone did it. And we have VERY few suspects."

Eelektross now glared at him. "Well I didn't do it. If that's what you're implying?" "Hey, don't get hostile with my friend. I'm just trying to eliminate the possible suspects. And ya know what they say, a lot of Pokemon do a lot of stupid things for love. Like say doing something for Greninja maybe?"

Eelektross continued to glare at him. "No, I didn't do anything to hurt the team. Now are ya done?" Hydreigon shrugged. "I guess." "Good." Eelektross said as he got up. "I'll be going now. I'll see you later."

Eelektross left, Hydreigon huffed and floated down on the table. "Welp, that's another possible suspect eliminated."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Damn it! I can't find anyone who couldn't done it! It can't be Eelektross, Weavile, or Aggron since he left before anything serious happened. So that only leaves Pyroar, or Kommo-o. But I don't think Pyroar did it. And Kommo-o has been with us three since it all started. There's no way that he could've done it." Hydreigon sighed. "This is harder than I thought."

00000000000000

Aggron was sitting on a stump in the forest, thinking heavily. On one hand, joining with Weavile's alliance can get him a bigger chance in getting farther.

But on the other hand, he had just gotten on good terms with Absol and Aegislash, and maybe hanging out with them more can also help his odds.

Aggron sighed. "Damn, this is a hard choice to make." He then got up and started heading towards the campgrounds. "But Weavile did say that I have time to make my decision. So I guess I don't have to make it now."

00000000000000

Pyroar was walking around the campgrounds, humming to herself. She stopped when she saw Absol and went up to him. "Hey Absol, how's it going?" Pyroar asked, smiling. "Oh not much. Just trying to find Slash that's all." Absol said, looking around the area.

Pyroar arched her brow at him. "But I thought you guys always hang out with each other? Why do you need to look for him?"

Absol stopped looking for a moment and sighed. "Well, let's just say that Slash isn't doing so well right now. You should know, since you are in Weavile's alliance."

Pyroar didn't know what Absol was talking about until she remembered the plan Weavile talked about that one night.

She frowned. "Oh, well I'm sorry about Slash. I didn't take part in that plan." Absol nodded. "It's fine, but now I'm trying to find the guy. How can you lose a big sword and shield!?"

Pyroar grinned and chuckled. "Well maybe I can help." Absol widened his eyes"Really? You would do that? Even though we're kinda enemies?" Pyroar nodded. "Of course. That's what friends do for each other right?"

Absol smiled. "You're right, thanks. I'll check the Zekrom's side, and you'll check the Reshiram's side." Pyroar nodded. "Got it." The two then separated and went to their designated areas.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "I'm glad that Pyroar and I are still friends. She could even give us information about Bisharp's alliance if need be."

 **Pyroar:** "It's the least I can do for Slash. The poor guy went through a lot. I hope he's not taking it as hard as I think he is."

00000000000000

Pyroar was looking around for Aegislash, but had no luck. "Now where could Slash be?" Pyroar asked herself. She checked all the cabins, nothing. She checked the cafeteria, nothing. She even checked the stalls, nothing.

Pyroar was about to give up until she heard a groan in the Play Shack. She went inside and looked around, but still didn't find anything.

She continued to hear groaning so she went deeper into the building. She went into the storage area of the shack and found Aegislash, resting at a corner.

"Slash, is that you?" Pyroar asked. Aegislash opened his eye and saw Pyroar standing in front of him. "Pyroar, what do you want?" "I came to find you. Absol couldn't find you and got worried." Pyroar responded.

Aegislash sighed. "Great, now I got him worrying about me." He then looked at Pyroar with a confused look. "But still, why are you helping Absol? Since you're with Bisharp's alliance."

Pyroar sighed. "Because I wanna help Absol. He's my friend." Aegislash looked at Pyroar thoroughly and sighed. "Well, it seems like you're honest. At least you can tell the truth… Unlike some others."

Pyroar frowned. "I've heard what happened about Gardevoir. I'm sorry." Aegislash scoffed. "Don't be, she's the one who lied to me. She doesn't deserve any pity." "Do you really think that about her?" Pyroar asked.

Aegislash groaned. "No, but she still hurt me." "Maybe, but are you sure that she did?" Aegislash now looked at Pyroar questionably. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what if I told you-" Pyroar was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of the intercom. "HELLO LADDIES! REPORT TA THE CAFETERIA! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!"

Pyroar sighed. "I guess I'll tell you later. Let's go Slash." Aegislash slowly got up and followed her. "I have a question." He said. "You really nice compared to the others. How did you ever end up with Weavile's alliance?"

Pyroar turned to Aegislash and smiled. "To stay longer in the competition. I may be nice and considerate to others, but I also want to win. That's why most of us joined this competition in the first place. Aegislash thought about what Pyroar said and nodded. "Good point."

00000000000000

Everyone entered the cafeteria and saw that the tables were organized differently they were organized into three separate rows instead of in columns of two.

"Hello laddies!" Roran shouted. "And welcome ta the next challenge! So before we start, everyone please take a seat at any table."

Team Mason sat in one table and Team Hurricane sat in the opposite table. While Team Unity and Ferrothorn sat in the middle table.

Greninja sat with Mienshao in the middle so it wouldn't cause any suspicion.

Aegislash was about to sit by Absol, but saw Gardevoir by him. "Slash-" Gardevoir said before Aegislash left and went to the middle table instead.

Gardevoir frowned and placed her hands on her cheeks while putting her elbows on the table. "It's okay. We'll tell him later." Absol assured.

"Are you sure? What if Slash hates me forever." "Hey, don't say that. I don't think Slash is that type of person to hold a grudge." Absol said. Gardevoir looked at Aegislash sadly and sighed.

Aggron looked at all the three tables on was deciding on where to sit at. He saw Weavile smile at him and signal him to come to her.

But he also saw Absol smile at him as well and wave at him. Aggron looked at both the tables and sighed. He didn't want to pick a side so he decided to sit by Elgyem in the middle table instead.

"H-Hey there A-Aggron." Elgyem greeted. Aggron looked at Elgyem and smiled. "Hey there buddy. How ya doing?" "W-Well, I'm s-still alive. S-So that's g-good." Elgyem joked. Aggron chuckled and patted Elgyem's head.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, Joey here is gonna explain the challenge ta you all. Joey, if ya would?" Roran said.

Joey nodded. "Thanks, so everyone, you all will have another eating challenge. But this one is different."

How so?" Aegislash asked. "There will be five rounds. Everyone will be given a menu for each round. Now each menu has three different courses of food that you can pick."

"So why is this a challenge again?" Hydreigon asked. "I'll tell you right now." Joey said. "Now, the catch is that one of those choices are poisoned." "Poisoned?! You're trying to kill us?!" Absol shouted. "Oh I wish." Malik muttered.

"Don't worry Absol, ya won't die. We would have SO many lawsuits if everyone did" Roran assured. Absol sighed with relief.

"But there will be symptoms like nausea, vomiting, heavy drowsiness. You know, the usual stuff." Joey added.

Absol now looked worried again. "So ya basically have two out of three choices of food that aren't poisoned. Who does and shows any signs of sickness on the other hand is out of the challenge. The challenge is over when there is only one Pokemon standing! Any questions?" Roran asked.

Everyone looked uneasy, but no one wanted to ask any questions. "Good, then let the challenge begin!" Roran shouted.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "I'm just gonna point this out right now. Someone here is gonna have a bad time with this challenge. I can already see it now. Pokemon would be puking left and right, or maybe some nutcase decides to take all the poisons and not give up. Either way, I just hope it doesn't happen to me."

00000000000000

"Alright laddies, here are your choices!" Roran shouted as Joey uses his psychic powers to give everyone a menu.

"For breakfast, ya have cereal, an omelet with bacon on the side, and a banana. Hope ya choose wisely." Roran said, grinning.

"Okay, so which one should we get?" Eelektross asked. "The cereal shouldn't be poisoned, but I wouldn't trust Roran with something as simple as cereal." Weavile said. "Then again, the banana can also be poisoned. It's more simple than cereal." Hydreigon pointed out. "What do you think Bisharp?"

Bisharp was looking at his menu very thoroughly, thinking of all the possibilities. He then closed his menu, feeling confident of his choice. "Have everyone order the omelet with bacon on the side." "Really, what makes you say that?" Hydreigon asked.

"Think about it, the cereal and banana may look questionable. But if you look at the omelet and bacon, you would think that it's too obvious that it would be poisoned. It's just too good for it to not be." Bisharp pointed out.

"But Roran knows that, so he left the omelet and bacon alone and poisoned either the banana or the cereal. So we get to eat a meal that is both not poisoned, and very delicious."

Hydreigon grinned. "Sounds like a good idea." Bisharp nodded. "Good, now tell everyone in Team Mason to get the omelet and bacon."

Hydreigon did as he was told and told Kommo-o beside him to tell the others about the omelet and bacon.

He then told Weavile the same thing and so on and so on until the message was carried out all the way to the end of the Team Mason's table.

"Psst, Aggron." Weavile whispered. Aggron turned around to look at Weavile. "What is it?" "Make sure you get the omelet with bacon." Weavile whispered. Aggron looked at his menu and nodded. "Thanks."

Weavile smiled. "Hey, I always help my alliance members. Including you maybe." Aggron then turned around and felt guilty. Maybe he should join Weavile?

But he quickly shook that feeling away and nudged Elgyem. "Hey, order the omelet with bacon." Elgyem looked at Aggron and nodded. "O-Okay, thanks A-Aggron. H-Hey Glaceon, g-get the omelet w-with bacon." Glaceon looked at Elgyem and yawned. "Alright, I trust you Elgyem."

Some of the other Pokemon, like Ferrothorn didn't know which one to get. So they just chose what they thought was best and got the banana.

Bisharp looked at Mienshao and showed her a gave her a number three gesture. She looked at the menu and understood what he meant. She grinned and nodded at him. Hydreigon saw all of that and growled.

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "I swear, Mienshao is gonna be the death of Bisharp. I just have to find out a way to separate them, before he takes Team Mason down with him."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Team Hurricane were deciding on which food to get. "Man, these choices are tough. One mistake and you're done for." Gengar said.

"It'll be fine. We just have to not screw up is all." Torracat assured. "Maybe, what do you think Kadabra?" Gardevoir asked.

Kadabra hummed in thought while looking at the menu. "We should all get the cereal." "Really, why cereal?" Absol asked.

"The banana is the most simple choice on the menu. So naturally, others would want to get it. But that's what Roran wants, to trick other Pokemon into getting the banana and poisoning them in the process."

"So why don't we get the omelet and bacon instead of the cereal?" Absol asked. "Because it is also a possibility, since it's the best choice out of the three. The cereal is the safest choice because it isn't the most simple, nor is it the obvious choice to be poisoned." "That does make sense." Gardevoir said.

So everyone in Team Hurricane took Kadabra's advice ordered the cereal. Soon after when everyone has ordered, everyone ate their food.

Hydreigon was feasting down on his omelet and bacon while Kommo-o looked at him and shook his head in disappointment.

Bisharp though was calmly eating his food while glaring at Kadabra. Kadabra was eating his cereal and was doing the same thing to Bisharp.

Both knew that this wasn't just a challenge. If their team beats the other, it will give them one step closer to winning the million Pokedollars.

"Alright laddies, now that ya finished, let's see who gets poisoned first." Roran said. Isn't wasn't long until Ferrothorn and Greninja both fell down to the floor, paralyzed.

"Well then, it seems Ferro and Greninja ate the banana, which was poisoned with stun spore. So they are out of the challenge!" Roran shouted.

Aegislash clutched his body in pain. He also ate the banana, but didn't want to give up so soon. Absol saw Aegislash in pain and looked worried. "Yo Slash, are you alright?"

Aegislash turned around and tried to look like he was fine. "Don't worry Absol, I'm fine." "But didn't you eat the banana?" Gardevoir asked.

Aegislash shooked his head. "You must be mistaken. I ate the cereal, not the banana. I assure you, I'm fine."

Gardevoir and Absol still looked worried, but decided not to push it any further. Aegislash turned back to the table and was breathing heavily. He was fighting the paralysis off as much as he can, but it still stung hard for him.

"Alright laddies, time for brunch!" Roran shouted. "Your choices are devilled eggs, pancakes, or sausages. Enjoy!"

Bisharp looked at the new menu and found one that looked safe. "Have everyone get the pancakes." So Hydreigon told Kommo-o about the pancakes and the message was sent through the whole table again.

Bisharp looked at Mienshao and gestured her a number three again. Mienshao looked at the menu and nodded at Bisharp at acknowledgment.

"Aggron, get the pancakes." Weavile whispered. Aggron looked at her and nodded. "Thanks."

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Dammit, this sucks. Weavile is really wanting me to join. But the other Pokemon like Absol and Aegislash are good Pokemon too." Aggron groaned and slammed his head on the side of the confessional. "Why can't life be more simple."

00000000000000

Aggron nudged Elgyem again. "Make sure you get the pancakes." Elgyem nodded. "W-Will d-do."

Kadabra was looking at the menu, thoroughly. "We shall take the sausages." Absol nodded. "You got it right the first time, so I'm not doubting you on this one."

Everyone got their orders and ate their food. Aegislash was eating slowly, still feeling the effects of the Stun Spore.

When everyone finished, no looked sick. Roran was scratching his head in confusion. "Well that's weird. Someone should've been knocked out by now. I could've sworn I put something that would make ya feel excruciating pain in the devilled eggs."

Aegislash widened his eye in shock. He ate the devilled eggs. He started feeling the agonizing pain and almost screamed in pain right then and there. But he kept his composure and started resisting the pain.

Gardevoir looked at Aegislash and feels painful emotions from him. "Slash, are you sure you're okay?"

Aegislash glared at Gardevoir. "Why would you care? I'm just a freak remember?" Gardevoir frowned and decided not to irk him any more than she did.

Aegislash felt a little bad for saying that. But he doesn't want to apologize after what she did. With paralysis and excruciating pain taking it's toll, Aegislash is just barely hanging on. There may not be another chance for him if he gets unlucky again.

"Alright, since none of ya ate the devilled eggs, I guess it's time for lunch!" Roran shouted. "But here is the catch, this time TWO out of the three are poisoned!"

Some of the others gasped in shock. Now there are two poisoned foods they have to watch out for.

"So with that out of the way, let's get ta lunch shall we?" Roran asked. "For your options, ya have a hamburger, a turkey sandwich, or a salad. Pick your poison."

Now things got tense as Team Mason were getting worried on which food to pick. "We can't just guess now! We may pick the wrong food!" Weavile said.

"I come on, none of us got poisoned yet! I don't think we should doubt Bisharp now!" Hydreigon retorted.

Bisharp though was checking the menu very carefully. "I'd say we get the turkey sandwich." "And are you sure that it isn't poisoned?" Weavile asked. "For all we know, we could all get poisoned and we all would lose the challenge because of you."

"What did I say about doubting Bisharp?!" Hydreigon asked. "He hasn't made us doubt him yet! So why now?!"

Bisharp was getting quite annoyed that there were Pokemon that were already doubting him. So he thought of an idea. "If you doubt me and my guessing, then how about you have everyone split the choices into three. Then that way, it won't be everyone who will be poisoned." "But it'll be two-thirds of us who will be poisoned." Eelektross pointed out.

"But it's better then all of us getting poisoned. I'd say we do it." Weavile said. Hydreigon groaned. "Fine, but I'm sticking with Bisharp's guess." Bisharp gestured Mienshao a number two this time and Mienshao nodded in acknowledgement like last time.

Glaceon yawned. "Let's get the turkey sandwich." "W-What makes y-you say that?" Elgyem asked. "The salad is too obvious and there's no way Roran would let a good hamburger get untouched. So let's get this."Glaceon drawled.

Elgyem looked at his menu and nodded. "O-Okay, I-I trust you." He then turns to Aggron. "W-What about you A-Aggron? You w-wanna get the t-turkey sandwich with u-us?" Aggron looked at his menu in thought, but heard Weavile whisper to him. "Aggron, get the hamburger."

Now Aggron had to choose. Either to trust Weavile, or Elgyem. He looked at Elgyem and grinned. "Sure buddy, I'll get the turkey with you." Elgyem smiled. "Okay."

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Weavile may have been my alliance member, but Elgyem is my friend now. And you gotta trust your friend's decisions before others, right?"

00000000000000

Kadabra was trying to find the right food to pick without it being poisoned. "I would suggest we pick the turkey sandwich."

"Are you sure about this Kadabra?" Absol asked. "Don't get me wrong, you haven't been wrong yet. But this is two out of three. It would be really bad for us if we all go down."

"But Kadabra hasn't doubt us yet. I don't think we should now." Gardevoir said. "I know it may be stressful. Since it is a two out of three chance that we get poisoned." Kadabra said. "But if we all stick to the same food and don't get poisoned, than we should get the advantage against Team Mason."

Absol sighed. "Alright, I'll trust you on this. I just hope you know what you're doing." Kadabra nodded. "Don't worry Absol, I won't lead you astray."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "There are times when I sometimes don't trust Kadabra. Sure, he's helping all of us take down Team Mason, but what will he do after that? It's stuff like that makes me worried of what he may do next?"

00000000000000

So everyone chose their respective meals and ate them. So far, no one looked like they were poisoned. Well… except for Aegislash, who was holding on just barely.

But suddenly, Weavile, Eelektross, Silvally, and Pyroar fell down, groaning from an intense burning sensation.

"Well, it looks like they all ate the hamburger and the salad." Roran said, grinning. "The poison makes whoever consumes it, feels a horrible burning sensation. Now that has gotta hurt in the morning."

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Wow, did I dodge a bullet there or what? Thank Arceus Elgyem told me to get the turkey. Or else, I would've been a goner."

00000000000000

This was bad for Aegislash as he chose the wrong food and ate the salad. Soon after, the burning sensation started taking it's effect. He groaned in pain but didn't want Roran to see it.

" _Well well well, looks like someone is going through hell right now"_ Said a familiar voice. Aegislash panicked and looked around. He then found Sword, sitting right beside him.

"What do you want Sword?" Aegislash asked. " _Oh come now, you and I both know why I'm here. I want to help you through this challenge."_ Sword insisted. "No, I won't let you help anymore." Aegislash said firmly. "Some were asking questions about what happened last time."

Sword groaned. " _Who's going to care?! Gardevoir?! She betrayed us remember?! Called us rejects! Let me help you. Let's win this challenge and show Gardevoir that they made a mistake in hurting us!"_

"No. No matter what happens, I'm never going to let you help again. You're just too dangerous to handle." Aegislash said. Sword just groaned. " _Suit yourself. It's your funeral."_

With that, Sword disappeared out of Aegislash's sight. Aegislash sighed with relief that he's gone. "Slash, are you okay?" Asked a calming voice.

Aegislash turned around and saw it was Gardevoir who asked him with a worried look. "I'm… I'm fine." Aegislash said while resisting all the poisons in his body. "I'm just… tired… that's all."

Gardevoir frowned. "Slash, you ate some of the poisoned foods, didn't you?" Aegislash looked down and sighed. "Maybe, but why do you care?" "Because I didn't mean what I said to Weavile. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Gardevoir said.

"It didn't look like you were lying to her back then." Aegislash said. "Slash, she's telling the truth." Absol said. "She really was lying to Weavile so that she wouldn't target you."

Aegislash thought about what Gardevoir and Absol said, but shook his head. "I still don't know. You looked so sincere." "That's because I had to so that Weavile would believe me." Gardevoir said.

Aegislash looked sad and turned away. "I… still don't know. I'll… think about it." Gardevoir nodded. "Okay."

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "Maybe Gardevoir is telling the truth. Or maybe she tricked Absol and the others somehow. Either way, I need something else for me to be certain about it."

00000000000000

Bisharp shook his head in disappointment. "They should've listened to me." "Well, now they know they screwed up." Hydreigon said. "Maybe, but are numbers are now lower than Team Hurricane. And that isn't good."

Hydreigon cackled. "Oh please, like they're gonna last longer. Sooner or later, someone is gonna screw up. And we'll be here when that happens."

Bisharp looked at Hydreigon and nodded. "You're right. Someone will screw up. And we will outlast them in the end. It's only a matter of time."

"Alright laddies, now it's time for dinner!" Roran shouted. "We have chicken, pizza, and spaghetti! I hope ya make the right choice!"

"Bisharp was looking at his menu, intently. "Let's get the pizza." "Alright, I'm not gonna doubt you like the rest did." Hydreigon assured.

"I will also trust your judgement." Kommo-o added. Bisharp nodded. "Good then." He then gestured Mienshao a number two again and she understood the message.

After Team Mason confirmed their choice, Hydreigon groaned. "Is there something wrong?" Kommo-o asked. "Yeah, I still can't find out who the mole is." Hydreigon replied.

"Really? No one is a suspect?" Kommo-o asked with his brow arched at him. "No, and it's so annoying. There's only so many suspects, but none of them look like they would ever do such a thing."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Almost anyone could have wrote that letter." Kommo-o added. "Yeah, this sucks." Hydreigon sighed.

Glaceon yawned again. "Let's get the pizza." Elgyem nodded and asked him if he wanted some as well. "After what happened last time, I'm trusting you on this one." Aggron said, patting his back.

"Alright, let's get the pizza." Kadabra insisted. "Oh yeah, I always wanted some pizza." Gengar said, savoring at just the thought of pizza.

Moments later, dinner was served and everyone ate what they ordered. Soon after, no one seemed to show effects of any poison.

"Well that's weird. I can't belive no one ate the chicken or the spaghetti. Because someone would have been knocked out by the sleeping drugs we put in them." Roran said, confused.

Aegislash groaned, he sadly chose the chicken. And before he knew it, he started feeling really drowsy.

So with everything else he has, Aegislash is now fighting the urge to sleep as well. It was truly hell for the Royal Blade Pokemon.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "Out of all days to get unlucky, it just HAD to be today! If this is what Braviary had to go through all the time, them I'm surprised that he's even ALIVE!"

00000000000000

"Well then, since none of ya get poisoned, it's time ta go ta the final round, dessert!" Roran shouted. "But I warn ya, a lot of ya may not make it unscaved." "Oh please, we can take anything you throw at us!" Hydreigon boasted.

"Oh really now?" Roran asked, grinning. "Well then, here are your options for dessert. Choice #1, Choice #2, and Choice #3."

Everyone was stunned at what Roran just said. "You mean… you mean we don't know what the options are?" Kadabra asked in shock. "Nope. Good laddies. You're gonna need it." Roran said, chuckling.

Now Team Mason was in trouble. No one, not even Bisharp knows which one to get. "This one is difficult." Bisharp admitted. "There is no hint as to which one could be poisoned or not."

"Well, I'm getting what you're getting. The more that win, the better right?" Hydreigon asked. Kmmo-o nodded in agreement. "I will also take what you're ordering."

Bisharp nodded and looked at his menu. "Alright, let's get Choice #1." He then gestured a number one to Mienshao. She looked at the menu and nodded at him.

Kadabra pondered on what to get next. "Let us choose Choice #2." "Are you sure about this?" Absol asked. "If we screw up, we're all a goner."

"Well.. He hasn't been wrong yet." Torracat pointed out. "I'd say let's do it." Gengar added. Gardevoir gave Absol a nod and Absol sighed reluctantly. "Fine… let's get Choice #2."

Glaceon was looking at his menu with bored eyes. "S-So, w-what should we c-choose?" Elgyem asked. "I have no idea. The best thing we can do is to divide them up among us. That way, one of us at least has a chance of winning."

Glaceon then looks at Aggron. "What do you say Aggron? You want to help us divide them up?"

Aggron looks a little shocked. "Really? You want me to help you?" "Yeah, we can't do this with only two. But if you win, you have to promise not to vote for us, okay?" Glaceon asked.

Aggron nodded. "Don't worry Glaceon, I would never do that to you guys. Especially Elgyem here." Elgyem smiled when Aggron talked about him. Glaceon slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll take Choice #1, Elgyem will take Choice #2, and you'll take Choice #3. To the Pokemon that lasts the longest."

00000000000000

Since everyone decided what they want, Roran went ahead and got them their desserts. Choice #1 was a piece of lemon meringue pie. Choice #2 was chocolate chip cookies. And Choice #3 was vanilla ice cream.

"Alright laddies, let's see who gets ta be the lucky one, shall we?" Roran asked, smiling mischievously. Soon after, Bisharp, Hydreigon, and Kommo-o started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, it looks like they're out." Roran said. "Yes, we did it!" Gardevoir shouted. "We beat them!" Torracat shouted.

Team Hurricane started cheering until Absol noticed his horn started shaking. "Crap, this can't be good."

Soon after, they started laughing uncontrollably as well. "Well, it looks like they're out too." Roran said. "Hope ya like laughing gas. Cause that's what I put as an ingredient in the pie and chocolate chips."

After that, Glaceon and Elgyem also started laughing uncontrollably, but Glaceon only made unenthusiastic chuckles.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Aggron and Aegislash. "Well looky here. It looks like Aggron and Aegislash chose wisely with the ice cream." Roran said, impressed that more than one actually made it without being poisoned.

Aggron looked around and saw that it was just him and Aegislash. He smiled. "Oh yeah, I did it!" Aegislash didn't celebrate because he was too tired from the poison.

"So that means Aggron and Aegislash get's immunity!" Roran shouted. "So have fun at the elimination ceremony tonight! I can't wait ta see who's gonna be voted out next!"

"Wow Slash, heh heh. I can't believe you made it through, heh heh." Absol said, while still recovering from the laughing gas. "So, how did you do it, heh heh."

"Oh I didn't." Aegislash groaned. "I chose the wrong one AGAIN! The only reason that I didn't laugh was because all the other poisons in my body made it too painful for me to laugh."

"Wow, heh heh. You took all those poisons and are still standing? Heh heh. Now that takes integrity, heh heh." Absol said.

"Maybe, but I don't think I can take it any longer." Aegislash said. "In fact, I think I'm going to pass out right now. Yep, I feel it now. See you later everyone."

With that, Aegislash dropped to the floor, unconscious. Absol chuckled. "Heh heh. Now THAT is funny."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Dammit, we loss! And I have no clue on who the mole is. I mean any could've wrote that letter. I mean how else can-" Hydreigon stopped as he just realized something huge. He widen his eyes in shock. "$%^#. I think I know who the mole is."

00000000000000

"S-So, who do we v-vote for?" Elgyem asked. The remaining members of Team Unity were in their usual cabin on what used to be the Zealous Zekroms boys cabin.

"That's simple, we vote for Kadabra." Glaceon yawned. "K-Kadabra? W-Why him? N-No one w-will vote for him y-yet." Elgyem pointed out.

"Exactly. Look Elgyem, our votes won't matter. At least not yet. Wait until the numbers start thinning and then we can actually vote for who we want. That way, we'll be under the radar if anyone on either alliance wants to get their revenge for them losing a member." Glaceon drawled.

"O-Okay, t-that makes sense." Elgyem said. "Of course it does. Now if you excuse me, I need some sleep." Glaceon said, while yawning. "B-But the elimination i-is in a f-few hours." Elgyem pointed out.

"I know, but I still need sleep." Glaceon said, before falling asleep. Elgyem sighed. "T-That's Glaceon, a-always finding the t-time to s-snore away."

00000000000000

Bisharp was in his cabin, wondering about which one Team Mason should vote out. They were going to target Aegislash because of his health, but he got lucky enough to get immunity.

While he was still considering the options, someone knocked on his door. He went and opened the door for it to reveal Hydreigon. "Hydreigon, I hope you bring good news." Bisharp said.

Hydreigon smirked. "Oh you bet I do. Does the identity of the mole sound like good news to you?"

Bisharp was shocked that Hydreigon now knows the identity and smirks. "Yes, that is good news indeed. So, who is it." Hydreigon cackled. "Well Bisharp, it's none other than-"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp punched the side of the confessional out of rage, but quickly calmed down. "I can't believe it. I didn't expect that possibility to happen. But alas, we still need the votes to get the mole out. And I know just how to do that."

00000000000000

Bisharp went to Mienshao and asked her if she can vote for him. "I don't know." Mienshao said. "Please Mienshao, I need the votes to eliminate the mole. Can you at least help me do that?" Bisharp asked.

Mienshao reluctantly sighed. "Alright, but you have to promise me one thing." "Okay, what is it?"

"Please don't be so rough or yell at whoever the mole is okay? I know how you get when other Pokemon mess with your goals." Mienshao requested. Bisharp nodded. "I can do that." Mienshao smiled. "Good, then I'll vote with you."

00000000000000

Ferrothorn was happily walking around the campgrounds, that was until a Flamethrower stopped him in his tracks. "Hello there Ferro." Said a familiar voice.

Ferrothorn looked up and saw that it was Hydreigon, flying above him. "Oh hey there Hydreigon. You gotta be careful. That Flamethrower almost got me." Ferrothorn said.

"I know, I did that to stop you." Hydreigon said. Ferrothorn arched his brow at him. "Why would you do that."

"Well… because I want you to vote with me against someone." Hydreigon replied. "Oh I'm sorry Hydreigon, but I don't think I should-"

Another Flamethrower was fired near him and he jumped in fear. "Alright alright! I'll vote with you. Let's just not do that again okay?" Hydreigon grinned. "Good."

00000000000000

Aggron was having a good time with some of Team Hurricane. Gengar threw another party, celebrating Aggron's victory.

"This party is awesome!" Aggron shouted. "I know, you should've came to more parties like these." Gengar said.

Aggron sighed. "I know, but I was with Weavile's alliance. So I didn't get the chance to." "Well since that's in the past, let's have an awesome time!" Torracat shouted. Aggron laughed. "Yeah, let's kick this party up a notch!"

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Man those guys are the best! I have some real fun with them!" Aggron then sighed. "But will I be with them… or Weavile's alliance?"

00000000000000

Aggron got out of the party to get some fresh air. "Man, Gengar can sure throw a party." Aggron said to himself. "Hello there Aggron." Said a feminine voice.

Aggron turned around and saw Weavile, coming to meet him. "I have a request for you." She said.

Aggron now got a little nervous. "Really? What is it?" "I need someone to be voted off, and I can't really do that without your vote." She replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are other Pokemon you know?" Aggron said. "Yes, but the others aren't so willing to help like you." Weavile pointed out.

"But… but I haven't even decided if I wanna join your alliance again or not." "You don't HAVE to be in our alliance to help. It would just be appreciated if you did. You know, for a friend." Weavile said.

Aggron looked down and sighed. "Well… if it's just a favor, then I guess I'll help." Weavile smiled warmly. "Good, now I want you to vote for-"

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron sighed. "Well… at least I'm just helping them. But maybe, maybe in the end, I should do more than just help them."

00000000000000

It was time for another elimination ceremony. Everyone was getting worried on what would happen next.

Team Mason was hoping that they got enough votes while Team Hurricane were worried that one of their own might be eliminated.

Aegislash had all the poisons flushed out of his system recently, but he's still tired from the experience.

"Alright laddies, it's time for another elimination!" Roran shouted. "I have here eighteen Pokeblocks. But sadly, there are only nineteen of ya here. Let's see who's the unlucky one shall we?"

There was silence. "So, there first block goes ta Aggron and Aegislash, because of their immunity." Aggron grinned and got his Pokeblock while Aegislash was too tired to get it, so Roran just throwed it to him.

"Next up, is Absol, Gardevoir, Gengar, and Torracat… then Bisharp, Hydreigon, Mienshao, Eelektross, and Pyroar… then Ferro, Glaceon, Elgyem, and Greninja."

"Kadabra, not only did ya get one vote, but two. It's a new record. But you're not out yet." Roran said, smiling. Kadabra groaned. "Of course, it just had to be me."

It was now down to Weavile and Kommo-o. "Weavile, if I had a nickel for every time ya were in the bottom two. I would have more that the prize money." Roran said, chuckling.

Weavile didn't say anything, but just glared at him as a response. "And Kommo-o, I literally have no idea why you're here. You're not even a bad guy." Kommo-o nodded and only waited for Roran's response. "So the last Pokeblock goes ta.

…

…

…

…

…

…" Roran chuckled. "Are ya surprised? Weavile." Weavile smirked as she got her Pokeblock. Kommo-o looked confused. "Me? Why am I eliminated?"

"Because Kommo-o, we figured that you're the mole!" Hydreigon said, smiling at his victory. Some of Team Hurricane gasped. No one, not even Team Mason knew that Kommo-o was capable of betraying his own team.

"How did you figure it out?" Kommo-o asked. "Well, I was sure that no one could've done it. I was about to give up when you said one thing." Hydreigon said. "You talked about the letter. Only me and Bisharp knew about the letter. And the only other ones that would know are the ones that was given the letter in the first place like Kadabra, or… whoever wrote the letter in the first place. It's a shame Kommo-o, I respected you as a fellow pseudo-legendary."

Kommo-o nodded. "I see, well played Hydreigon." Bisharp suddenly stood up. "Before you go Kommo-o, I need to know one thing."

He then looks directly at Kommo-o. "Why? Why did you do it? I did you betray us? If you haven't sent that letter, we would've taken a lot of Pokemon down, and they would have never suspected us. Because of you, you ruined everything. So, why did you do it?"

Kommo-o sighed. "Because you were going into a dark path Bisharp. A path that if you went too far, you would have never come back from. I did it to save you from that path. So that you can get a chance to become good."

Bisharp scoffed. "Oh please, the only thing that you stopped me from, was an easy path to the million Pokedollars. There is no dark or light "path". There is only one road for me, and road leads to victory. I appreciate all that you've done for me. Really, I am. But in the end, there can only be one winner. And I intend to be that winner."

Kommo-o sighed and got up. "Well, I'll go get my things. But before I do," Kommo-o turns to Aegislash. "Aegislash, it was Bisharp's plan to split you and Gardevoir up. He had Weavile and Silvally make Gardevoir say those things, and make you believe that it was true so that you would hate her. But none of what Gardevoir said to Weavile was true. It was all a ploy to separate you two so that it would be easier to eliminate you."

Bisharp was furious that Kommo-o revealed that information, but he didn't say anything else as he left the elimination ceremony.

Aegislash was surprised at what Kommo-o said and turned to Gardevoir. "Well, I guess what you said was true." Gardevoir smiled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." With that all said and done, Kommo-o left the ceremony to get his things.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp punched the side of the confessional again. Only this time, harder than before. "DAMMIT KOMMO-O! YOU RUINED MY PLANS AGAIN! NOW AEGISLASH WON'T BE MAD AT GARDEVOIR ANYMORE AND WILL WORK HARDER TO GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL KOMMO-O?!"

 **Aegislash:** "So, if all that Kommo-o said was true, then Gardevoir does actually care for others. And if that's true, does that mean that… that Gardevoir-"

 **Absol:** "Wow, who knew Kommo-o of all Pokemon was the mole? He wasn't even a bad guy either. Just a Pokemon who chose the wrong side."

00000000000000

Kommo-o was on the docks and was about to leave when he heard a voice call to him. He turned around and saw that it was Aegislash and Team Hurricane behind him. "Is there any particular reason that you wish to see me?" Kommo-o asked.

"Well first, I wanted to thank you for telling me the truth." Aegislash said. "Yeah, we might have been screwed if you didn't" Absol said, grinning.

"And if it wasn't for you, Team Hurricane would never have been a thing. We would've been powerless against Bisharp." Kadabra admitted.

"So you're okay in my book." Gengar said, giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah, like he said." Torracat added.

Kommo-o nodded. "Thank you all, for saying those things. I will not forget you all, and this was a great experience for me. Good bye everyone, I hope to see you all again someday."

With that said, Kommo-o stepped on the Lapras went rode away from the island. Everyone waved them away until he was out of sight.

But Team Hurricane weren't the only Pokemon watching him go. Hydreigon was flying and saw him go too. "Dammit Kommo-o, if you weren't so noble, we would've been great friends."

Hydreigon then sighed. "But I guess that's not meant to happen." Hydreigon then turned away and went back to the campgrounds.

00000000000000

 **Kommo-o:** "I had some… interesting moments on this show. I met many acquaintances, and I don't think I made any enemies. Well… except the ones I just made today. I don't believe that I should choose who should win. Everyone has a chance to win the show. Even some that don't deserve the prize money. In a way, I wish everyone would win, so that there would be no loser. Bisharp, if you're getting this, I do consider you as my friend. Even after all the things you said. You're smart, analytical, and persistent. You do whatever need to do in order to achieve your goals." Kommo-o then smiled. "You may appear to be heartless, but you and I both know that that's a lie. You care, especially, towards Mienshao. That's why I didn't want you to take that dark path. So that you can acquire the one thing that you didn't want, but need. Love. Let Mienshao give that to you, so that you can truly be happy. I don't want this to last forever, so I will depart." Kommo-o then bowed to the camera. "Goodbye everyone, it is has been a wonderful experience knowing you all."

00000000000000

Bisharp slashed another tree again in rage until it went down. He sat by the destroyed tree so that he could rest.

"Wow Bisharp, if you keep doing this, we won't have anymore trees." Mienshao joked as she sat by Bisharp. "Maybe if my plans would stop going into a spiral, then I wouldn't need to chop down these trees." Bisharp said.

Mienshao giggled. "Maybe, but no one can control the future." "Maybe if I could, then I wouldn't have this problem." Bisharp retorted.

Mienshao then rested her head on Bisharp's shoulder. "So, what now?" "Now, we improvise." Bisharp replied. "I'll think of another way to take down Team Hurricane. And since the traitorous mole is gone, there is nothing else that will stop me from taking everyone out, and winning the million Pokedollars."

Mienshao yawned. "Sounds like a good idea. But let's sleep for now. You need your energy for tomorrow, so you can think with a clear head." Bisharp sighed. "I guess. Well, goodnight Mienshao."

"Goodnight Bisharp." Mienshao said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bisharp started feeling drowsy as well and closed his eyes to rest.

00000000000000

Aegislash was sitting on the steps of his cabin. He was looking at the stars until he saw Gardevoir sit by him. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Gardevoir asked. "Yeah, it is." Aegislash replied.

The two were silent before Aegislash chose to speak up. "Gardevoir, I'm… sorry. For all the things I said to you. If I would have known sooner-"

"It's okay Slash, really." Gardevoir said, smiling at him. "I'm just glad that you know. And we can put that behind us." "Yeah, I would like that." Aegislash said, now looking at her.

The two were silent again, until this time, Gardevoir decided to speak up. "Hey Slash, before all of that started, I wanted to tell you something." "Okay, that seems fair. What do you to tell me?" Aegislash asked.

Gardevoir was now blushing. "Well, you know how we've been good friends right?" Aegislash now arched his brow at her. "Where is this leading to?"

"Well… I wanted to tell you. Maybe… maybe I want us to be more than just friends." Gardevoir admitted.

Aegislash didn't know what Gardevoir was talking about until he finally got the picture. He raised his eye in surprise. "Really? You… want to be with… me?" Gardevoir nodded.

"But… why me? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most… handsome of Pokemon, nor the strongest, fastest, or smartest. You literally could have anyone else, but why me?" Aegislash asked, confused.

"Because I don't care about that." Gardevoir replied. "You are the most kindest, most honorable Pokemon I have ever known. You always put everyone else before you. There is no one else that cares so much for others then yourself." Gardevoir then smiled. "And that's what I like about you."

Aegislash sighed. "That is nice and all, but how can it happen. I am literally a sword with a shield. You try to hug me, you may get cut. I am incapable of any physical interaction. Do you really want to be… with me?"

Gardevoir nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, I feel like I like you a lot. But do you want to be with me?"

Aegislash chuckled. "You're the only female Pokemon that has ever asked me that. I don't know how we'll do it, but I believe we can make it work. So yes Gardevoir, I will happily be with you."

Gardevoir smiled brightly and hugged Aegislash's hilt. It was the only way to hug with without hurting herself. "Thank you Aegislash, you made me so happy."

Aegislash chuckled and hugged her back. "I think I'm the one who should be happy. I mean, this has got to be the only lucky moment I had today."

While the two were embracing each other, Absol was watching them, smiling sheepishly.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol chuckled. "About time they got together. And here I thought it would take forever for them to see the obvious hints."

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir was obviously happy as she shouted yes while she pumped the air with her fist and celebrated.

 **Aegislash:** "I have no idea what just happened. I went from hating Gardevoir, to liking her enough to be her boyfriend. I swear, Arceus must have the most cruel sense of humor."

00000000000000

Aggron was resting in the cafeteria. It was empty so it gave him plenty of time to think for himself. Well… at least he thought it was empty.

"Hey Aggron." Weavile said. Weavile sat face to face with him. "I just wanted to say thanks for voting with us. It really helped."

Aggron sighed. "Yeah, it's fine." "You know Aggron, you don't have to just help us. The option is still available." Weavile insisted.

Aggron shook his head. "I still don't know if I should or not." "Well why not? We have the numbers. With us, you can stay in the competition for quite a while."

"I know, but I just got friendly with everyone else. It wouldn't be fair to them." Aggron said. "Well… if you want, you can join our alliance and still be friendly with them." Weavile insisted.

Aggron looked at her. "Really?" "Yeah, I wouldn't want to have you end your friendship with them so soon. You can be with them all you want, as long as you do what we require and vote with us."

This seemed like a good deal to Aggron. He could stay friends with everyone else and still be in Weavile's alliance. It's a win-win. "So," Weavile said, while extending her claw out. "Do we have a deal."

Aggron looked at Weavile's claw and slowly shook it. "Yeah, you have yourself a deal." Weavile smirked. "Good, then welcome to Team Mason."

00000000000000

Roran was eating all the food that wasn't poisoned on the docks. "Bloody hell, this is delicious!" He quickly finished his food and grinned at the camera. "So we have ourselves another exciting episode don't we? Aggron joined Team Mason, Aegislash and Gardevoir FINALLY became a couple, and it turns out that Kommo-o was the mole. I did not see that one coming. And it's kinda sad too, I liked that scaly dragon. He beat up the head Sharpedo and saved me island." Roran sighed. "But they all can't stay forever. But what will happen next?! What challenge will I have in store for them next?! Will Team Hurricane start taking down members of Team Mason?! Or will Team Mason keep sabotaging more members of Team Hurricane?!" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

0000000000000

 **Well laddies, it seems that Kommo-o was the mole after all! But he did it not ta ruin Bisharp's plans, but ta save him from himself. I guess he really was a good guy after all, just joined the wrong crowed that's all.**

 **And he didn't leave before revealing Aegislash Bisharp's recent plan with him and Gardevoir, making Aegislash forgive Gardevoir and also FINALLY being a couple with her!**

 **And Aggron chose ta join Team Mason, what will be his future now?**

 **So what will happen next? Let's just say that there will be prizes, traps, and secret encounters!**

 **So get ready when it comes, and I'll see ya until then laddies!**

 **Kommo-o: I would be very appreciated if you would review this story. *Kommo-o then bows to the audience***


	25. Chapter 22:The PokeTreasure Hunters

**Hello there laddies, Roran here and today is the day for another episode! This one will have Pokemon ragin', unexpected encounters, and a fight that ya all have been waitin' for!**

 **So what are ya still doin' here? Let's get on with the episode, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 22

Roran was at the docks, looking at a map. "Well, either this is the wrong map, or I'm right above a treasure chest." Roran looks down to see only wood. "Yep, this map's a bust." Roran then threw the map to the ocean and looks at the camera. "Hello laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the campers go through a second eating challenge. Only this one had Pokemon eat the right foods, or they would get poisoned. Most made it through the easy rounds, while some like Aegislash just couldn't get lucky. Poor bastard went through it all. But surprisingly enough, him and Aggron won the challenge while everyone else fell ta the laughing gas poison. After that, Kommo-o had ta go because his alliance found out that he was the mole who gave Kadabra the letter. But things do turn up. Aegislash was given information that Gardevoir was only lying ta Weavile and after they made up, they finally became a couple. And Aggron eventually succumbed ta Weavile's persuasion and joined Team Mason. So what will happen next?! What will Bisharp plan next for Team Hurricane?! What will Aggron do now that he is in Team Mason?! And will there be anymore surprising twists in this merge war?!" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Team Unity were on top of the snowy mountain. They were strapped in on a bobsled. "A-Are you sure t-this is s-safe?" Elgyem asked. "T-This doesn't seem s-safe."

"Don't be silly Elgyem." Glaceon said. "I just made this today. So it should work." Elgyem widened his eyes. "O-Oh thanks. T-That really h-helped."

Glaceon sighed. "Look, I'll make sure we don't crash. And if we reach the bottom and do crash, we have Ferro at the bottom to help with the fall. RIGHT FERRO!" Ferrothorn was at the bottom and waved. "YEP, I GOTCHA BUDDY!"

"See Elgyem, it's fine. Now can we have some fun or not?" Glaceon asked. Elgyem looked down at the mountain and sighed. "I… I-I guess." Glaceon yawned. "Good, now let's ride."

Before Elgyem knew it, Glaceon pushed the bobsled off and they started sliding down the snowy mountain. Elgyem ws screaming for dear life while Glaceon was navigating the bobsled.

But after a little while, Elgyem's screaming changed into laughter and shouts of excitement.

Glaceon looked behind and saw Elgyem's excited face. "See, told you this was fun." "Y-Yeah, I g-guess this is!" Elgyem shouted.

Glaceon may not have looked too excited, but deep inside, he was smiling. He turned back and didn't notice that they were heading straight for a boulder. "Ah crap." Glaceon said before.

CRASH!

Glaceon and Elgyem crashed into the boulder and were sent flying. "AHHH!" Elgyem screamed while Glaceon just kept his bored composure. Ferrothorn looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Glaceon and Elgyem in the air. "Uh oh."

Ferrothorn used his vines to catch Glaceon and Egyem before they almost hit the ground. "Gotcha, you guy's okay."

"Yeah, we're fine. Right Elgyem." Glaceon asked. Elgyem was shaking in fear. "C-Can we n-never do that a-again?" "No promises." Glaceon drawled.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** Elgyem was still shaking in the confessional. "W-Why did I a-agree to t-that bobsled!? I c-could've died?! I-It was f-fun, but I l-like living thank y-you!"

 **Glaceon:** "I didn't expect that to happen. But all in all, I bet it was still fun for Elgyem. We may be competing for a million Pokedollars, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun while doing it."

00000000000000

Team Mason were in the forest, having their daily meeting. "Alright everyone," Bisharp started. "Now that everyone's here let's-"

"Wait!" Weavile shouted. "We still have one more!" Bisharp arched his brow at her. "Really? Who?"

Soon after, Aggron came out some bushes and looked at everyone. "Um, hey everyone." Bisharp looked at Aggron and grinned. "Ah, so you chose to join Team Mason."

Aggron looked at Bisharp nervously, and slowly nodded. "Well then, welcome. We haven't started the meeting yet. Please, take a seat."

Aggron went by Pyroar and Eelektross and sat by them. "Now since we have another member in our ranks, I believe it will now be much easier to eliminate anyone of our choice." Bisharp said.

"Maybe but remember, we also loss a member, so we're back at seven." Eelektross pointed out.

"Yes we did, but there are currently 18 competitors in this show and we have seven. Since Kadabra and Team Hurricane only has six, we just need to take care of the few neutral Pokemon and we should be fine. We'll find out which target we'll take out first. And after that, we should be able to dominate the competition."

Weavile and Silvally smirked after hearing the good news. Some others were okay with it as well. But Aggron though, just made a worried look.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** Aggron sighed. "If there gonna be this aggressive towards Team Hurricane, then I wonder if I made the right choice in joining their alliance."

00000000000000

After Team Mason disbanded for the day and went to the campgrounds, Bisharp took a different path towards the lake. He arrived and saw Mienshao, watching the water.

He sat by her and she smiled at him. "Good morning Bisharp." "Morning." Was all that Bisharp said.

Mienshao got some food and gave some to Bisharp. "I managed to sneak this out of Malik's kitchen." Mienshao said. Bisharp looked at the food and ate a granola bar. "What are you, Snover now?" Mienshao giggled. "No, no one can beat Snover's stealth tactics when it comes to food."

Bisharp finished a granola bar and looked out into the lake. "I can see it now, everyone will slowly fall and me, winning the million Pokedollars. It's only a matter of time Mienshao, just a little longer."

Mienshao looks out into the lake as well. "Does it always have to be so serious with you? Can't we just enjoy our moment while we can?"

"This IS me enjoying the moment. The only way I think is logically, no time for anything else. You know that Mienshao." Bisharp said.

Mienshao sighed. "I know, and I can't change who you are. No matter how questionable your actions are." She then turns to Bisharp. "Can you do me a favor?"

Bisharp turns to Mienshao. "Sure, what is it?" "Can you smile for me?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp arched his brow at her. "Why would you want that? You seen me smile before." "Yeah, but not a real smile. You know, like living a good moment." Mienshao said.

Bisharp looks into the water again. "But I didn't really live in much good moments. The only moments I remember are with my uncle, and that only brings up the bad memories about his condition."

Mienshao held Bisharp's hand. "Then how about you think of the moments with me?" Bisharp looks at Mienshao again. "Seriously, why do you want me to smile?" Mienshao smiled. "Because I want to see how good you look with one. I bet it looks amazing. So can you do this for me please?"

Bisharp sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes starts thinking of all the moments he had with Mienshao and made slowly started to smile.

Mienshao shocked on how beautiful his smile was. It was an actual smile from Bisharp. Not a prideful one, or a sinister one, but an actual, genuine smile.

He stopped smiling and looked at Mienshao's shocked face. "What?" Bisharp asked. "Your smile, it's beautiful." Mienshao said.

This made Bisharp flush. "Oh please, you're just saying that to make me feel good." "No." Mienshao said, now cupping Bisharp's cheek with her hand. "It's actually beautiful. I love it."

It was now Bisharp who was shocked by Mienshao's words. "Wow, thank you Mienshao."

The two stood there for a moment before Mienshao came closer and kissed Bisharp. Bisharp kissed back and were now making out.

Mienshao separated and giggled. "What's so funny?" Bisharp asked. "It seems that you still don't know the whole kissing thing."

This made Bisharp flustered. "S-Shut up." Mienshao giggled again and started kissing him again. The two were now making out by the lake, enjoying the moment.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao smiled. "Bisharp is amazing. He has an amazing smile, when he actually cares for others, he considers them greatly, he may be mostly logic, but he does have a heart. I think… I think I love him.

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was trying to smile in front of a mirror. "Do I really look that amazing?" Bisharp then realizes that he was on camera and punches it.

 **Roran:** Roran was fixing the camera again. "Alright, who in bloody hell broke the camera this time?!"

00000000000000

Team Hurricane were by the beach for their daily meeting. "Hello everyone," Kadabra started. "I would like to start off with welcoming back Aegislash to the team."

Aegislash gave a small salute to everyone. "Sorry I was gone, I was confused at the time."

"Hey, As long as you're here, then it's fine by me." Gengar said, grinning at him. "So, what convinced you to come back?" Torracat asked.

Aegislash grinned. "Not much, just someone who cares that's all." Aegislash grabbed Gardevoir's hand and she blushed.

Kadabra smiled. "Well, now that everyone is here, I'd like to discuss our main topic. We need to figure out who we want eliminated next?"

"While I'm not a fan of targeting other Pokemon, I'd say we take care of Bisharp." Aegislash advised. "If he's clever enough to make me hate Gardevoir, then that's a threat we need to take care. Before he thinks of another plan to take us all out."

"Maybe, but I'd say we need to take out Weavile." Torracat insisted. "With all the things she's pulled to me and everyone else, she needs to be out of here, now!"

"And there lies our current situation. We have to choose between the two carefully. One wrong move, and it may come back to bite us." Kadabra warned. "And another problem, Team Mason currently outnumber us."

"How? With Kommo-o gone, we should outnumber them with Greninja helping us." Gardevoir pointed out. "Yes, but you're forgetting about someone, Aggron."

"Aggron? But he's not bad anymore." Absol pointed out. "Maybe, but it wouldn't be surprising if Weavile found a way to convince him to join her alliance again. Right now, we have to assume that he did." Kadabra said.

Absol was a little sad hearing that. He had just made good friends with Aggron. "And since Ferro told me what Hydreigon did to him. It practically made them outnumber us." Kadabra pointed out.

"So the only way to get through another challenge is if one, it's an automatic elimination challenge. Or two, we get the Pokemon that are neutral."

"Yeah, but since Glaceon is with Elgyem and he hates you. I don't think he would be too keen to vote with you." Absol pointed out. "True, but let's hope that he would hate Bisharp more than more." Kadabra said.

"ATTENTION LADDIES! REPORT TA THE CENTER OF CAMP! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

"That's Roran with the challenge. Alright everyone, let's do our best to beat Team Mason." Kadabra advised.

00000000000000

When everyone arrived at the center of camp, they saw 18 treasure chests, all with different colored locks.

"So, what's the chests for?" Eelektross asked. "Glad ya asked laddie." Roran said, grinning. "But before we do, see how all the locks are colored differently?"

They all saw the different colors of the locks. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, black, white, pink, maroon, silver, brown, cyan, dark green, dark blue, tan, indigo, and magenta.

"Yes, fascinating. So what are the different colored locks for?" Absol asked. Roran grinned. "Well laddie, with every lock, there are also different colored maps all over the island. All of ya will be assigned a card and a key ta get. On the cards shows where the location of the key would be at."

"Once ya get your keys, report back ta the center of the camp. But if anyone doesn't come back before the designated time, the unlucky camper will be automatically eliminated. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Roran asked, smiling sheepishly. Everyone grew tense hearing that. But Bisharp grew a dark grin on his face.

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "O-Oh no, i-if I don't get m-my key, I-I could be e-eliminated. I-I hope I c-can get my key q-quickly."

 **Bisharp:** "This… is perfect. Now, I don't need to worry about getting the votes. All I need to do now, is make sure that anyone from Team Hurricane doesn't get their key, and they'll be automatically eliminated. Can this get any better?"

 **Kadabra:** "This can be… problematic. I need to make sure that Team Hurricane get's their keys, or we could be some serious trouble in future challenges."

00000000000000

"So after everyone get's their keys in time, and comes here, you all can trade them as much as ya like." Roran said.

"So everyone has to get a key, but we can trade them with anyone we want? What's the purpose of that?" Hydreigon asked.

"Well ya see, every chest has a different prize. Some can be random prizes, or some can save ya from a challenge or elimination. And the best part is that there's a card that AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATES YA FROM THE SHOW!" Roran shouted, excitedly. "WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Even Bisharp was stunned by the news.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "Automatically eliminated?!"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp looked tensed. "Well then, I guess it's up to chance on whoever is eliminated. I HATE CHANCE!"

 **Kadabra:** "Great, now if someone doesn't get the key in time they get eliminated, someone also get's automatically eliminated if they choose the wrong treasure chest." Kadabra gave a heavy sigh. "I hate this challenge."

00000000000000

"Alright laddies, come here in an orderly fashioned line so that I can give ya your cards." Roran said. Everyone quickly tried squeezing in to make a line and one by one, they all were getting their card. Aegislash had a black card that shows a burglar with a bag of money over his shoulders.

Aegislash arched his brow at the card questionably, but decided not to ask any questions. If he complained about his card, Roran may throw a paint bucket at his head.

Pyroar was given her card next. It was a silver card and the only thing it showed was an outhouse. Pyroar looked at Roran skeptically. "Really?"

Roran shrugged. "Hey, I gotta have some easy ones. I mean, I could just give ya another card if ya want?" Pyroar smiled. "I'm good, thanks." Roran tipped his hat when she left the line.

Weavile was next to get her card. It was maroon and it showed an angry Infernape. Weavile widened her eyes in horror. "Oh Arceus no."

Roran looks at Weavile's card and winces. "Damn, looks like ya get Malik's card. The key, is inside Malik's kitchen."

Weavile slowly looks at Malik and he just pounded his fists together. "If you take one step in my kitchen, I'll kill you. Simple as that."  
Weavile said nothing as she just slowly left the line with the same expression on her face. Some from Team Hurricane, especially Torracat was snickering.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was still snickering. "That's what you get for being such a bitch."

00000000000000

Aggron got his card next. It was blue and it showed a lake. Aggron gave an angry look and glared at Roran. "Give me another card, or I'll pummel you to the ground."

Roran looked at Aggron's card and panicked. He quickly switched Aggron's card with another and gave him a nervous grin. "How 'bout now?" Roran asked. Aggron looked at the card and it was now red with a picture of a springing chair. Aggron grinned and accepted his card this time.

Malik looked at the blue card and immediately gave it to Absol. "Here, you can have this one." Malik said before he pushed him out of the line. "Now that's just cruel." Joey said. "Maybe, but I like it." Roran said, grinning maliciously. "Good, then there's no complaints." Malik said, grinning the same way.

Absol looked at his card and looked at it questionably. "What the hell? It's just a lake. It can't be that bad."

Ferrothorn was given his card next. It was brown with a picture with a chimney. Ferrothorn smiled. "Thanks."

Elgyem got his card next. It was dark blue and it showed a giant cliff. "T-This, t-this looks l-like-" "Yes Elgyem, the cliff. Wonderful memories there." Roran said. Elgyem shuddered from his memories of the cliff but didn't want to complain about the card. He too was afraid that a paint bucket might be thrown at him.

Glaceon was next to get his card. It was cyan with a picture of a cave. Glaceon arched his brow, but said nothing else.

Mienshao was the next Pokemon to get her card. It was pink and it showed two people dancing. Mienshao looked at the card curiously, but remembered something and grinned. Bisharp peeked over and looked at Mienshao's card. He knew exactly what the card meant.

Bisharp grabbed his card and looked at it. It was green and it only showed R & R. Bisharp looked at the card and then easily knew what it meant.

Kadabra was given his card next. His was magneta and it showed some boxes. Kadabra looked at the card curiously, and was wondering what it meant.

Gardevoir got her card next. It was tan with a sandcastle was on it. Gardevoir smiled. This one was easy.

Hydreigon grabbed his card. It was dark-green with it showing trees. "Well laddie, I hope ya like the forest. Because that's where you're going." Roran said, grinning. Hydreigon scowled and just floated away. "He's gonna have fun." Roran said to himself.

Eelektross got the next card. It was yellow and it showed food. Eelektross arched his brow and sighed. "Looks like it's the cafeteria for me."

Torracat took the indigo card and it showed a picture of a boat. "Well, this should be easy." Torracat said, grinning.

Silvally picked up his card next. It was white showing someone on top of a hill. Silvally smirked. "Good, an easy one."

Greninja was next for her card. It was orange and it showed someone going through hurdles. Greninja sighed. "It appears that I have to relive the obstacle course."

Gengar picked up the violet card and it showed a shack. "Wait, there's only one shack I know of, and it's-" Gengar then widened his eyes. "Ah, $%^&."

"Okay laddies, now that you all have your cards, ya can start the challenge. Oh, but wait!" Roran gets one of the keys and shows it to everyone.

It was an ordinary black key, with a round end, the key part sticking out, and has a chain around it. "This is what your keys look like, so ya won't be confused." Aegislash looked at his card and then back at the key with gleaming eyes. "Well, what are you all waiting for?! Go, go go!" Roran shouted.

Everyone took off in all different directions. Everyone, except for Aegislash. He floated slowly to Roran and took the black key. "This was the easiest challenge of my life." Aegislash commented. "Why did you make it so easy for me?"

Roran grinned. "Well laddie, I felt sorry for what ya had ta go through since the last challenge. I mean, ya took all those poisons and held on till the end. So I thought I would make this one easy for ya."

Aegislash looked at his key and nodded. "Well, thanks." Roran tipped his hat. "Anytime laddie."

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "Roran may not show it often, but deep inside that sadistic ego of his, is a Pokemon that actually cares about others. Maybe he really isn't just complete ass all the time."

00000000000000

After everyone was sent off, Pyroar was in the confessional for some time. Soon after, Pyroar left the confessional, whistling a happy tune with the silver key around her paws.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "It was taped on one of the sides in this confessional. Honestly, I'm surprised that it was so easy." Pyroar then made a thoughtful pose. "Although when you think about it, maybe this key could get me a bad prize in the end. Hmm, maybe I should trade it when I have the chance."

00000000000000

Greninja sprinted her way at incredible speeds through the forest. She kept on sprinting until she saw the obstacle course. It was set up like it was before except there lied the orange key where the finish line was at.

Greninja tried to just go to the end but the canons suddenly turn toward her and fired. She managed to dodged the cannon fire, but it seems that she wasn't able to get the key that way. She looked at the whole obstacle course and sighed. "It appears that I have to go through the obstacle course in order to get the key."

So she went to the start of the obstacle course and took a ready stance. "Alright, let's do this." She took off and started the obstacle course with many shots and explosions heard up ahead.

00000000000000

Mienshao was wondering the forest to find the dancing stage. She figured the only place that's related to dancing was the stage where the dancing challenge took place.

She eventually found the stage, but also found Bisharp sitting on front stage. He looked at Mienshao and nodded. Greetings Mienshao, I've been waiting for you."

"Bisharp? What are you doing here?" Mienshao asked. "I saw your card showing people dancing. So I figured I would come here to help you." Bisharp replied. "But… but what about your key?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp grinned and showed Mienshao the green key. "It was in one of the logs of the elimination ceremony. That's where we did the sleeping challenge. It was child's play to get it."

Mienshao smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came here to assist me." Bisharp nodded. "Of course, I have to make sure that you get your key. If you didn't, that would be… problematic."

Mienshao went up the stage to sit by him. "So, do you know where my the key is?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp grinned and showed Mienshao her pink key. He placed it around Mienshao's neck. "There, I think the key suits you." Bisharp commented. Mienshao looked at the key around her neck and smiled at Bisharp. "Wow Bisharp, how did you get it?"

Bisharp pointed at the many holes around the stage. "I was VERY thorough." "Well, now that we have our keys, what do we do now?" Mienshao asked. "Well, I have to do some business. Need to make sure that the threats are taken care of." Bisharp replied, starting to get up.

"Well before you go, can I ask you something?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp arched his brow at her. "You seem to have a lot of requests, don't you?" "Maybe, but can you be a little nicer to others."

Bisharp gave Mienshao his solemn look. "Now why would I do that? If I do, the others may think I'm weak. I can't go and be 'nice'. I don't even truly know that concept."

Mienshao frowned. "I know it may be hard for you, but can you at least try? You know… for me."

Bisharp kept looking at her and groaned. "Can I ask why you want me to do this?" "Well… because I just want you to try, that's all." Mienshao responded

Now Bisharp was confused. "But that still makes no logical sense. Why do you want me to try?" "Bisharp, when you smiled, did it feel good?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp looked at her curiously. "What?" "When you gave me your smile, did it make you feel good?" Mienshao repeated.

Bisharp looked back at the time he smiled at her and slowly nodded. "Yes, a little." "Then being nice will make you feel good too." Mienshao said. "Doing nice things, smiling, and caring for others, like me, it makes you feel good inside. I only want you to feel that again. You know, like your uncle?"

This made Bisharp look down in thought. "But… but why are you doing this now? What made you suddenly ask me to do this? What changed?" Mienshao smiled at him. "What I feel about you."

Bisharp no longer has any idea of what's going on. This is uncharted territory for him. "What does that mean?" "Bisharp, when I first met you, you were a ruthless Pokemon that would do anything to win."

Mienshao then stood up and went closer to Bisharp. "But now, I see someone who forgotten how to be happy. Forgotten of that good feeling you get helping others." "Where is this going?" Bisharp asked.

"Well recently, I've gotten to see a different version of you. A Bisharp who has a heart. Someone who's trying to feel good again. And that's why I've been asking you recently to be nice, because I want to help you feel that."

Bisharp was starting to understand what Mienshao is saying and nodded. "Okay, I can understand that. I will… try to be nice. But for now, I need to depart. There is still business that I need to take care of."

Mienshao nodded. "Okay, good luck Bisharp." Bisharp nodded before he quickly left the area.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "I think there's hope for him yet."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp placed his hand on his chest. "So that's the warm sensation I keep feeling when I'm around her. It feels… nice." Bisharp then realizes that he was on camera again and once again punched it.

00000000000000

After a while, Greninja finally made it to the end, panting from what she just went through. She grabbed the orange key and looked behind her. It was a mess with all the traps, bullet holes, and the cannons firing everywhere.

Greninja took a deep breath. "Why do I get the feeling that Roran upgraded his obstacle course." She looked at the key again before she left the area.

00000000000000

Ferrothorn was on the roof the the cafeteria, looking for something in the chimney. He was still searching, until he managed to get his brown key with his vines. "There we go." He said to himself.

00000000000000

Elgyem was at the top of a cliff. The same cliff where they did the same challenge. "N-Now w-where is that k-key?" Elgyem asked himself. He peeked over the edge and saw the water below. "I-I hope i-it's not down t-there." Elgyem said to himself.

But what Elgyem didn't realize was that he accidentally slipped and fell over the edge. "AHHHHHHH!" Elgyem shouted while falling to the water. "W-WAIT?! I C-CAN JUST F-FLOAT!" Elgyem realized.

He then used his psychic powers to slow his fall to a stop. He was now over the water. He sighed. "T-That's a r-relief. I-I was a-almost a goner." He looked around to see if the key was anywhere nearby. "N-Now where c-can that key b-be?" Elgyem asked himself.

He was looking around the cliff until he realized that a cave was nearby. "A-A cave? M-Maybe the key is t-there." Elgyem floated over and entered the cave, hoping to find the key there.

00000000000000

Kadabra was looking in the storage room of the play shack. He assumed that this was the only related area that had boxes, so he thought looking here would help.

"That key has to be here somewhere." Kadabra said to himself. "If I don't find it soon, I may be automatically eliminated." "Now wouldn't be a shame?" Said a familiar solemn voice.

Kadabra quickly turned around and saw Bisharp feets away from him. "Bisharp, I assume that you are here to stop me from getting my key?" Kadabra asked. Bisharp smirked. "Oh come now, I can't be THAT predictable. But yes, it would much easier to take you out this way than just by voting you out."

"And I presume you already your key?" Kadabra asked. Bisharp showed Kadabra his green key. "Like taking candy from a Babymon. Now all I have to do, is knock you out long enough to be automatically eliminated. It's all child's play really."

Kadabra grew worried until he smirked. "Well then, I guess that you're here." Bisharp arched his brow at him. "What do you mean by that?" "If I'm able to take YOU out, then I would take your key, and automatically eliminate you from the challenge. Killing two Pidgeys with one stone." Kadabra stated. Bisharp made his solemn look. "I guess so."

Bisharp was cleaning the blades on his body with his arm blades. "Well then, I guess it now depends on this fight. Whoever loses this fight, loses the chance of a million Pokedollars."

Kadabra made a Focus Blast and kept it in his hand. "I guess so. Then bring it on."

Bisharp then charged at Kadabra with blinding speeds, preparing to hit him with a Night Slash.

Kadabra ran at Bisharp too, while aiming the Focus Blast at him.

The two were continuing to charge at each other until they finally met and collided their attacks.

BOOM!

00000000000000

Gengar looked at the Illusion Shack. It was the same shack where some of the other Pokemon screamed in the most terrifying room ever. Gengar gulped. "Welp, here goes nothing."

Gengar went inside the Illusion Shack, hoping that it couldn't be that bad. A few minutes later, Gengar came back out screaming for his life. He quickly closed the door and was hyperventilating.

But he soon calmed down and looked at the newly acquired violet key, he grinned. "Gotcha."

00000000000000

Glaceon was walking up the snowy mountain, looking for any cave nearby. "Now if I was a cave, where would I be?" Glaceon asked himself.

"Need any help?" Asked a familiar voice. Glaceon turned around and saw Ferrothorn, waving at him. "Sure, know any caves around here?" Glaceon drawled.

"Yeah actually, during the hide and seek challenge. Malik found me and told me about his prank. But before he did it, he told me of how he accidentally found Kommo-o in a cave near here." Ferrothorn replied.

Glaceon arched his brow at him. "Really? Do you by any chance know where that cave is?" "Yeah, it should be up here." Ferrothorn said.

Ferrothorn led Glaceon up on the snowy mountain until they both saw a cave up ahead. Glaceon went inside and soon found the cyan key.

He picked it up and looked at Ferrothorn. "Thanks Ferro, I guess you aren't so annoying like the other Pokemon." Glaceon drawled. Ferrothorn smiled. "Hey, I'm glad to help."

00000000000000

Torracat was looking around the shores of the beach. "Okay, where there's a boat, there has to be water." Torracat said to himself. He was looking around until he found lots of boats.

He smiled. "Yes!" He ran towards the boats and started looking around for the key. But oddly enough, the key wasn't on any of the boats. Torracat now looked confused. "That's weird, where could it be?"

00000000000000

Bisharp went back a few feet to avoid another Focus blast. The two have been going at it for a while. Boxes have either been moved by the two, or blown up in the process.  
"Do you want to give up anytime soon?" Kadabra asked. "I don't have all day, and neither do you." Bisharp scowled. "Please, like I'm giving up anytime soon."

Bisharp then sprinted at Kadabra and tried to hit with his Night slashes. Kadabra was fast enough to dodge them, but the onslaught of Night slashes just keep coming and coming, with no way of telling when it will end.

Kadabra tried to escape by firing a Shadow ball at Bisharp's face, but he dodged it and went to Night Slash again. Kadabra wasn't able to dodge it this time as it was heading towards his face.

SLASH!

Bisharp smirked, knowing that he's won. That was until he saw Kadabra still standing. He deflects the Night Slash and push Bisharp back a few feet. Bisharp was shocked. "What?! How did you block my attack?! You're a Kadabra, your species are not able to take physical attacks!"

Kadabra smirked as he showed Bisharp his right arm. It had a blade on it and was glowing bright purple. Bisharp growled. "Psycho cut." "Indeed." Kadabra said. "While I may be weak dealing and taking physical attacks. I can still use this block your attacks. So, do you feel like giving up now?"

Bisharp frowned and gave a fighting stance. "Not just yet." Bisharp then sprinted at Kadabra again with his Night slashes while Kadabra ready his right arm to deflect more attacks.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

00000000000000

Eelektross and Weavile entered the cafeteria. "Do I have to help you?" Eelektross asked. "Yes, now stop whining. The faster we get the key, the better." Weavile replied.

Eelektross sighed. "Well can I at least get my key first?" "Fine, just don't take too long. I'll go around and see if the ape's in his kitchen." Weavile said.

Eelektross looked around the tables until he saw three plates of food. One being chicken, another being a turkey sandwich, and the last being pizza. He also saw a note and took it. " _One of them has the key, one of them is poisoned, and one of them is just food. Enjoy."_ Eelektross groaned. "Great

Weavile went around the kitchen to see if Malik was there, which he wasn't. She smirked and went inside to check the area. She checked the fridge, nothing. Then the freezer, nothing. Then the cabinets, still nothing.

She opened one door only for it to reveal Malik with a meat cleaver. She slowly closed the door and walked out of the kitchen. "What happened?" Eelektross asked. "I don't think it's safe in there." Weavile replied.

00000000000000

Silvally climbed up on a hill. The same hill that hosted the Crown for the Hill challenge. He looked around and found the white key, just laying there by itself.

Silvally grinned and went for it. But he stopped, when suddenly a Haxorus climbed up the other ladder.

"Who are you?" Silvally asked. "Remember that 'monster' in the maze? That was me." Haxorus replied.

"Well, then why are you here?" Silvally asked again. "Roran paid me to guard this key. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get me butt kicked like last time." Haxorus admitted.

"So why are you still gonna try?" Silvally questioned. Haxorus shrugged. "It's my job after all. And I'm bored. I might as well do something to pass the time."

Silvally nodded. "Makes sense." "Well, I'm ready when you are." Haxorus said.

CLICK!

Silvally changed colors into a light pink, turning into a fairy-type. "Let's go."

Both Haxorus roared and charged at him. Silvally roared as well and did the same thing, while readying a Multi-Attack. They both collided and started their fight.

00000000000000

Gardevoir was at the beach covered in sand. There were many holes in the sand everywhere. She looked tired and looked at the tan key in her hand. "Why was it so hard to get this? You think it would've been easier than this."

00000000000000

Elgyem was searching through the dark caves in any hopes in finding the key. "W-Wow, i-it's so dark and s-scary here." Elgyem said.

Suddenly, Elgyem jumped when he heard some snoring up ahead. "H-Hello? W-Who's there?" Elgyem asked.

There was nothing except more snoring as a response. Elgyem shivered in fear. "I-I hope whatever's i-in here is h-harmless." He kept on going further in the cave until he stopped. He was paralyzed with fear at what he saw.

At the end of the cave was a Sharpedo, lying on the wet rocks near the water. He was the one who was snoring. And laying right beside him, was the dark-blue key. Elgyem gulped. "T-This is b-bad, r-really bad."

00000000000000

The storage room was now a complete mess. Everything was now practically destroyed. But that didn't stop Bisharp and Kadabra from their fight.

Bisharp would keep on slashing at Kadabra, but he would either dodge or deflect them with his Psycho cut. Kadabra would also try to fire some Focus blasts, but Bisharp would also dodge or use protect to block them.

Bisharp went to Night slash him again and Kadabra aimed his Focus blast at Bisharp. Their attacks collided again and brought them both back a few feet.

Bisharp huffed. "This is only delaying your defeat." "Not unless I beat you first." Kadabra said with a determined look.

Bisharp growled and charged at him again. He began his onslaught of Night slashes again. Only he didn't stop once. He just kept going faster and faster. Kadabra was trying to avoid as much as he can, but in the end, he couldn't keep up with Bisharp's speed.

Kadabra was finally hit with a Night slash and was sent flying. He crashed into some boxes and groaned in pain. He looked around to see anything could help him, but he widened his eyes when he saw something particular.

About a few feet away from him was the magenta key. "The key!" Kadabra said to himself. He looked back at Bisharp and he was slowly approaching him with Night slashes ready.

He aimed at some boxes and used psychic to through them at Bisharp. This caused Bisharp to be buried with boxes. He then used psychic on the key and made it go towards him.

With the key now in his hands, Kadabra quickly teleported away before anything else would happen to him.

Soon after, Bisharp slashed his way through the boxes and tried to find Kadabra. When he looked around and found no sight of the Psi Pokemon, he got angry and yelled at the ceiling. "KADABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra looked extremely worn out from his recent encounter with Bisharp. But he smirked when he looked at the key in his hand. "Sorry Bisharp, but it looks like I am staying here for quite some time."

00000000000000

Silvally was catching his breath from his fight with the Haxorus. The Haxorus on the other hand was knocked out cold. Silvally looked at the white key in his hands and grinned. "Told you this was an easy one."

00000000000000

Eelektross and Weavile were looking at the three plates of food. "So, which one could it be?" Weavile asked. "Don't know, maybe the pizza and turkey sandwich, considering that they weren't poisoned last time." Eelektross deduced.

"But Roran could also be screwing with us." Weavile pointed out. "Good point." Eelektross then turned to Weavile. "So… why are you helping me again?"

Weavile sighed. "There's no way I can take Malik alone. So I'm helping you get your key so you can help me get mine."

Eelektross nodded. "Thanks, I guess." He then looks at the food again and takes a deep breath. "Well… I believe we have to guess which food isn't poisoned. You take the turkey sandwich, and I'll take the chicken."

Weavile nodded. "Alright." Weavile took the turkey sandwich in her hands while Eelektross took the chicken. Eelektross took another deep breath. "Alright, let's hope these aren't poisoned."

Weavile and Eelektross then took a bite of their food, hoping that none of them would get poisoned. But soon after, nothing happened. Eelektross looked at his food and sighed with relief. "Mine isn't poisoned." Weavile also looked at her food. "Mine either."

But Weavile also noticed something in her sandwich. There was a hint of yellow in it. Curious, she went and picked it out of the sandwich. But what she picked out was the yellow key. "I take it this is your key?" Weavile presumed.

Eelektross widened his eyes and grabbed the key. "It is. THanks Weavile." Weavile grinned. "Anything for a fellow alliance member. Now you help me get mine, right?" Eelektross nodded. "Right."

00000000000000

Aggron was looking around the campgrounds. He remembered the laughing challenge included the springy chairs, but he has no idea where they did the challenge. "Damn, why do I have such a crappy memory?" Aggron asked himself.

He was still having trouble finding any chairs until just now. Right before his eyes, was a red chair. Aggron grinned. "There it is!"

He rushed towards the chair but stopped when he found a note in front of it. He picked it up and read the note. " _Try it out."_.

Aggron arched his brow at the card in confusion. "Try it out? Like, sitting on it?" He shrugged and decided to sit on the chair, but nothing happened. He waited there for a couple of minutes to see if anything's changed. But still, nothing happened.

"Huh? You think something would've happened by now." He looked at the red card again and then had an epiphany. "Oh, I have to laugh, don't I? Crap. So what's funny enough to make me laugh? Wait! There was the outhouse prank that Malik pulled on Hydreigon! That was so funny."

Aggron started laughing from remembering the prank, but suddenly got launched into the air by the chair. Aggron screamed for his life before he landed the ground, hard.

Aggron groaned in pain and got up, but quickly smiled at what he saw next. Under the now springing chair, was the red key. He picked up the key and laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Elgyem was trying to figure out how to get the key without waking up the sleeping Sharpedo. He tried to get closer, but every time he tried, he would always jump back in fear by the Sharpedo's snoring.

So this time, he tried using using psychic to slowly bring the key to him. The key was slowly going towards Elgyem and he grinned. That was until the Sharpedo rolled over and buried the key with his body.

Elgyem sighed. "A-Ah man, w-why me?" Elgyem then tried using psychic again on the key, but he was struggling. The key was moving around the Sharpedo's body, but it wouldn't come out.

With the key moving around, this causes the Sharpedo to slowly open his eyes and yawn. Elgyem stopped using psychic and froze up.

The Sharpedo went to the water and looked around, only to see a scared Elgyem. "Who are you?" He growled in a menacing voice.

00000000000000

Hydreigon was really frustrated. He was flying all over the forest, checking every tree, checking every rock, but couldn't find his key. "DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT #$%^ING KEY?!"

"ATTENTION LADDIES, YA ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR LEFT TA FIND YOUR KEYS! HURRY, OR YA WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

Hydreigon yelled in anger and fired a Hyper Beam at a nearby tree. "#%^&! #%^&! #%^&!"

00000000000000

Absol was walking in the forest when he heard the announcement. "Damn, I've been walking in this forest for miles and I still haven't found a single lake." He said to himself.

But his luck soon changed when he went through some bushes and laid his eyes upon a nearby lake.

He smiled. "There we go! Now to find that key!" He ran towards the lake and jumped in. He went to the bottom of the lake and looked around, searching for his key.

He was still searching, but couldn't find anything. " _That key has to be here somewhere."_ Absol thought to himself. He was still swimming in the lake until he found something different.

About a few feet near him, lied the blue key. Absol grinned. " _Finally!"_ Absol swam towards the blue key and grabbed it. " _Now I just need to get out of here and-"_

Suddenly, his horn started shaking like crazy. " _The hell? What could be-"_ Absol stopped when he saw a giant Gyarados just a few feet from him. The Gyarados gave a mighty roar at him while Absol just screamed through the water.

Soon after, Absol jumped out of the water, screaming for his life while the Gyarados rose out of the water and roared again. The Gyarados then raised his tail and tried to use an Aqua tail at Absol. But thanks to his horn, he managed to dodge the attack while still running for his life.

The Gyarados now fired a couple of Hydro pumps at the Disaster Pokemon, but Absol still dodged all of them with his horn. The Gyarados kept on his onslaught until Absol was finally out of sight.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol was hyperventilating. "I'm gonna kill Malik! You hear me?! KILL HIM!"

00000000000000

Weavile and Eelektross both just heard Roran's announcement. "Great, we only have an hour left to get my key." Weavile scowled. "Yeah, so I guess it's now or never." Eelektross said.

Weavile and Eelektross peaked over to look at the kitchen and sees Malik, sleeping on a rocking chair. He still has his meat cleaver in one hand, but in his other hand was the maroon key.

Weavile smirked. "Okay, I sneak in and get the key, and you warn me if he wakes up, got it?" Eelektross nodded. "Yep. Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Weavile looked back at the kitchen and took a deep breath. She then tip-toed her way to the kitchen making sure not to wake the Flame Pokemon. She got closer until she was within reach of the key. She slowly moved her claw towards the key until she snatched it from Malik's grip. She smirked, she finally got her key.

But that was short lived when Eelektross saw Malik waking up. "Weavile, RUN!" Eelektross shouted. Weavile looked up and saw Malik starting to wake up. She screamed and then bolted out of the kitchen.

WHen Malik was fully awake, he noticed Weavile screaming while running away with Eelektross and the key that was in his hand was gone. He growled. "Dammit, I let that weasel slip past me."

He then huffed. "Whatever, my job's done. I was only told to guard the key, not chase her if she does get it." Malik then yawned and wen back to sleep, not wanting to do anything else.

00000000000000

Torracat frantically looked all over the boats, but was unable to find nothing. When he heard the announcement, he panicked. "Dammit! I can't find the key anywhere! The card shows a boat, so where the hell is it?!"

He keeps looking all over until he sees something different. Far off in the ocean, was another boat. Torracat smiled. "That must be where the key is!"

So now, Torracat went to the nearest boat and turned it on. He then drove the boat and started his path towards the lone boat.

00000000000000

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" Sharpedo repeated. Elgyem shook himself back to reality and looked at Sharpedo, nervously. "I-I'm E-Elgyem."

Sharpedo arched his brow at him curiously, but growled again. "Well then Elgyem, why are you here?" "W-Well, I-I came here f-for that k-key y-you have. I-I kinda n-need it." Elgyem responded.

Sharpedo looked at the dark-blue key near him and whacked it to Elgyem. "Hear, take it." Elgyem caught it with psychic and placed it in his hand. "W-Wow, t-that was e-easy. I-I thought y-you w-were going to a-attack me."

Sharpedo frowned. "There's no reason to. Fighting you won't bring everyone I lost. It's pointless, when you're all alone."

"A-Alone? W-What h-happened?" Elgyem asked. Sharpedo looked at Elgyem with a sad face. "You should know. Since you and everyone else took them all away." Elgyem looked at him, confused.

Sharpedo looked at Elgyem and sighed. "Let me explain. First off, my name is Varx, and I'm the last of the blue brothers.

00000000000000

Hydreigon and having a raging fit. He still couldn't find the key anywhere. He wasn't able to get anywhere, whether he would search a tree for it or destroyit.

the entire tree itself. "ARCEUS #$%^ING DAMMIT! I STILL CAN'T FIND THE %^$&ING KEY!" Hydreigon roared.

"ATTENTION LADDIES, YA NOW HAVE 30 MINUTES UNTIL TIME RUNS OUT! BETTER HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

If Hydreigon was now shaking with rage. "#$%^ MY #$%^ING LIFE!"

00000000000000

Torracat had just made it to the lone boat when the announcement was heard. "Crap! I need to find the key, quick!" He jumped to the other boat and started looking.

Soon enough, he finally found his indigo key. "Yes! Now I need to get back ASAP! Or else, I'll be gone! The last thing I need is WEAVILE outlasting me!"

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Elgyem was still with Varx in the cave. "W-Well V-Varx, D-don't think t-that. I don't think t-that you're the l-last one." Elgyem assured.

Varx shook his head. "Well I don't think, I know." "H-How can y-you be so c-certain?" Elgyem asked.

Varx sighed. "Before the assault, I was Boss's top lieutenant, his right hand man. I was the one who made the battle strategies against you guys. The one who would help lead the charge for our family. Of course, I never actually made it to the battle, because I overslept."

"Y-You o-overslept?" Elgyem asked. "Believe me, if you were planning strategies all night, you would be tired too." Varx replied. "Anyways, after I woke up and realized I missed the assault, I went to the cliff to make sure that there wasn't any serious damage."

Varx sighed. "I was horribly wrong. No one was there. None of the other blue brothers were there. No brothers, nor the females, not even the children. Boss wasn't even there, which meant one thing. We were beaten. So now, I'm the only blue brother left. No one else to call family."

"N-Now I'm s-sure that's not true." Elgyem assured. "Really? Can you tell me where they are then?" Varx asked.

Elgyem looked nervous. "W-Well, n-no." "Then how do you know? How do you know that I'm not alone in this hell?" Varx asked, starting to get mad. "How do you know that I'm not just paying for my actions? If I was there, I'm sure it would've ended differently. Instead, I have no one! No one to call family! No one to call a friend! It's just me in this damn cave!

Elgyem looked sad. "W-Well, I'm s-sorry that y-you feel this way. I w-wish I could help." Varx sighed. "It's fine. Just… just go. I'm not going to hurt you. Fighting you won't bring them back anyways. Just leave in this cave to rot." Elgyem nodded. "O-Okay, goodbye V-Varx."

With that, Elgyem teleported away, leaving the Brutal Pokemon to himself. Varx sighed and decided to go back to the rocks to sleep. There was nothing else he wanted to do anyways.

00000000000000

"ATTENTION LADDIES, YA NOW HAVE TEN MINUTES TA FIND YOUR KEYS. OR ELSE, YA WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED. GOOD LUCK!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

Hydreigon growled and shot a Hyper Beam into the sky. "That's it! I give up! There's no way in HELL that I'm finding that key!"

"You mean, this key?" Someone asked. Hydreigon turned around and dropped his jaw. Ferrothorn had the dark-green key in his hand. "H-How? How did you find it?" Hydreigon asked, completely shocked.

"This? I found this about ten minutes ago, in some old tree." Ferrothorn replied. "You can have it if you want."

Hydreigon went to Ferrothorn and grabbed the key. He looked at Ferrothorn with the same shocked expression. "Thanks Ferro, I owe ya one."

Ferrothorn smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it. I just like helping others. It's what I do."

00000000000000

As soon as Roran's announcement finished. Torracat came in and crashed the beach with his vote.

He then got out and started running, towards the campgrounds. "I hope I'm not to late!" Torracat said to himself.

00000000000000

Roran was checking his watch at the center of the campgrounds with everyone else. Hydreigon, Ferrothorn, and Torracat were the only ones who didn't arrive at the center yet.

"Alright laddies, we have one minute before time runs out!" Roran shouted. "I hope Torracat makes it in time." Gardevoir whispered. "I'm sure he's fine. He probably lost track of time that's all." Aegislash assured. "I hope you're right." Gengar mumbled.

"You better make it in time Hydreigon." Bisharp mumbled. "If not, there will be major complications for Team Mason."

"I-I hope F-Ferro makes it in t-time." Elgyem whispered. "I-It would be s-sad if he d-didn't." Glaceon yawned. "I hope so too Elgyem, I hope so too."

"We now have ten seconds left!" Roran shouted. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Tw-"

"WAIT!" Hydreigon, Torracat, and Ferrothorn shouted as they entered the area. "We're here!" Torracat shouted. "Don't you dare automatically eliminate us!" Hydreigon added. "Phew, I need to catch my breath." Ferrothorn said.

Roran grinned. "Well laddies, it's seems you all made it just in time." Torracat, Hydreigon, and Ferrothorn sighed with relief. "So now that everyone's here, is anyone gonna trade their keys?" Roran asked.

Aggron looked at his key then at Pyroar's. He liked the silver key more than his. "Hey Pyroar, you mind if we trade keys?" Aggron asked.

Pyroar looked at her key then grinned. "Sure Aggron, I'll trade with you." Aggron smiled. "Thanks." Pyroar and Aggron then switched their keys. "Haha, I always loved the color silver." Aggron said.

Weavile looked at her key and scowled. "Just looking this key reminds me of that crazy ape. I don't want it. Will someone trade this with me?" Eelektross shivered. "Sorry, but I like my key where it is."

"If you want, I'll trade it with you." Ferrothorn offered. "Really, you'll do that for me?" Weavile asked. Ferrothorn smiled kindly. "Sure, if you really don't want it, you can have mine."

Weavile smiled at him, almost looking sincerely kind to him. "Thanks Ferro, you're not so bad. Maybe you can-"

"DON'T YOU DO IT! DON'T YOU %^$&ING DO IT!" Torracat yelled. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CORRUPT THE KINDEST POKEMON IN THE SHOW!"

"So, is there anyone else trading?" Roran asked. Silence was his response. "Okay, so that means we can start opening the chests! First up is Elgyem."

Elgyem sighed. "Yay." He opened his box and it revealed a card that said 3x. "3x? W-What does t-that mean?" Elgyem asked.

"Wow laddie, ya must be extremely lucky. For the next elimination ceremony, this card allows ya ta have three times the vote. Use it wisely." Roran said.

"W-Wow, I-I guess I must be p-pretty lucky." Elgyem said, grinning. Everyone looked at Elgyem with either concerned looks, or with hostile glares.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Hmm, very interesting. If I can somehow persuade Elgyem to vote with me-"

 **Kadabra:** "Then I will finally be able to eliminate Bisharp." Kadabra then smirked. "This can be quite useful."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "One way or another, we're screwed."

00000000000000

Glaceon went next and opened his chest. Inside was coffee mix. "You have got to be kidding me." Glaceon drawled. "Don't look at me it's random." Roran defended.

Pyroar opened hers next and she pulled out a card. "Get out of challenge free card." She read off. "Congratulations Pyroar! Ya now get ta choose ANY challenge ya don't wanna participate in. But be careful, this does not keep ya safe from elimination ceremonies. So the rest might vote ya out for not participating." Roran warned.

Pyroar grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. This is a really great prize." Aggron dropped his jaw. If he didn't trade keys with Pyroar, he would've won that prize. "Let me get mine!" Aggron shouted.

Aggron went and unlocked his chest, only to find a fruitcake. Aggron groaned. "This is my own fault."

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar was looking at her card, intently. "Hmm, I wonder how I'll use this card. I'm so glad Aggron traded keys with me. This could really help me in the long run."

 **Aggron:** Aggron was punching the side of the confessional while angrily swearing in the process.

00000000000000

Gardevoir opened her's next and she gave a angry glare at Roran. "Really?" Gardevoir asked while pulling up a bikini outfit. Roran laughed nervously. "Hey, there's only five female Pokemon here. I was only putting it there ta play a joke on the guys. It's all chance I tell ya."

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** Gardevoir crossed her arms. "Yeah right, more like rigging the chests if you ask me."

00000000000000

Bisharp opened his next and he pulled out a chess set. Bisharp arched his brow at the chess set curiously, but shrugged. It wasn't the worst prize he could've got.

Hydreigon hurried and opened his chest, but he looked furious when he pulled out a banana. "Are. You. KIDDING ME?! I WENT THROUGH HELL AND BACK! AND ALL I GET, IS A %^$&ING BANANA?!"

Roran grinned nervously and took a few steps back. "Hey now, don't be too mad about it. I mean, a banana is good for ya. So I don't see why you're complaining?"

Hydreigon growled. " I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING $%^& OUT OF YOU!" Hydreigon then roared and charged at Roran. "OH $%^&!" Roran shouted while he ran away from the three headed hydra. Joey sighed. Intermission.

00000000000000

After a few minutes later, Hydreigon cooled off a bit. But not before he gave Roran a black eye. "Alright, due ta… unfair prizes, Hydreigon gets immunity for the next challenge." Roran said. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Hydreigon yelled. "So let's continue opening the chests, shall we?" Roran asked.

Greninja opened her chest next and she got a katana. "Is this real?" Greninja asked. "Yep, and that's not all." Roran said. Greninja looked at the chest again and also found a waiver. "What's this?"

"That is ta make sure that ya don't use that ta kill anyone with it. Now just go sign it already." Roran ordered. Greninja shrugged and signed the waiver.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** Greninja was now looking at her newly acquired katana. "Damn, it's a shame that I can't use this on anyone. And I already had a few ideas on who to use it on too."

 **Eelektross:** "Note to self, don't EVER piss off Greninja again!"

00000000000000

Mienshao opened her's next and she got a camera while Gengar opened his next and he got some cool looking yellow glasses that had red glass instead of clear. "Cool." Gengar said while putting on the glasses. "Hey Mienshao, take a picture of this."

Mienshao smiled and took a picture of Gengar with the glasses on. "Here you go." Mienshao said while also giving the picture to Gengar. Gengar looked at the picture and smiled. "Sweet."

Torracat hoped and prayed that it wasn't an automatic elimination card when he opened his chest. But he got lucky when it was only a box full of matches. "The hell? Well, at least it isn't an automatic elimination card." Torracat said to himself.

Kadabra opened his chest next and received a book. It was a guide for dummies on how to get "lucky" with someone. Kadabra widened his eyes a bit and quickly hid the book so no one could see what it was.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "Don't look at me like that. I may be smart, but I need this book. It could help with some… problems, that I have."

00000000000000

Aegislash opened his chest next and pulled out a knife sharpener. "Are you sure this is random?" Aegislash asked, looking at Roran curiously. "Of course." Roran retorted. "I mean, Bisharp could've used that as well. Not everything's about ya."

Aegislash looked at his knife sharpener again and just shrugged. "I could've got something worst than this, so whatever."

Absol unlocked his chest and pulled out a card. "What's this?" Absol asked, showing a card with a question mark on it. Malik swore, he was hoping Absol would pull out the automatic elimination card.

"Ah, that's a special card lad." Roran replied. "Ya see, this card prevents anyone other then yourself from getting eliminated in ANY elimination ceremony. But there's a catch. If ya do use this card, I would have ta randomly pick another contestant ta be eliminated. So be very careful with this card. Use this, and it may cost ya."

Absol looked at the card again and gulped. He would have to use this card only if he was desperate enough to.

There were now, only four Pokemon left to open their chest. Weavile was the next one to open her chest. Some Pokemon were praying to Arceus that she would get the automatic elimination card.

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** "Arceus, if you're hearing me right now, I promise to evolve if you eliminate Weavile right now."

00000000000000

Weavile pulled up a card and read it off. "Get out of elimination free card." "Congratulations Weavile! Ya get ta be free from ANY elimination ceremony! If you were going ta be eliminated, ya can use that card instead ya will be immune from elimination."

Some of the other Pokemon cursed when they heard that, but Weavile just grinned.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "ANY elimination huh?" Weavile snickered. "Interesting."

 **Torracat:** Torracat was cussing up a storm in the confessional.

00000000000000

So there was only Ferrothorn, Silvally, and Eelektross left. And only one of them gets automatically eliminated.

Bisharp and Kadabra were trying to figure out which key. White means pure, and it could be the opposite. Yellow could mean cowardice, and that could be a bad sign too.

Maroon was the darkest of the colors, so Ferrothorn could be eliminated. But since Aegislash had a black key and was fine, that disproved the darkest color theory.

But both Bisharp and Kadabra remembered one thing. This was Roran they were talking about. Bisharp looked at Roran and widened his eyes. "Damn, that egotistical bastard." Kadabra looked at all the keys and made the connection. He knew who had the automatic elimination card.

Ferrothorn opened his key next and pulled out a card. "Sorry, but you are automatically eliminated. Thanks for playing."

Everyone grew silent after that. Not even Roran, Malik, nor Joey said anything.

"Wha… What?" Gengar asked, completely shocked. "That, can't be true." Gardevoir whispered.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Think about it, Roran is an evil sadist. He is also an egotistical bastard. So what type of key would be the one to eliminate someone? The one that would have the same color as Roran.

00000000000000

"Silvally… Eelektross… please open your chests." Roran insisted softly. Silvally opened his and got a flare gun Eelektross picked up an aluminum bat.

"Ferro… I'm truly sorry ta say this lad, but ya sadly have the key that causes ya ta be automatically eliminated." Roran said, sighing sadly.

Ferrothorn frowned, but then looked up, smiling sadly. "It's okay, I have had a lot of fun with you guys. I'll go get my things."  
"NO!" Hydreigon shouted flying in front of him. "I refuse to let you leave!" "Hydreigon," Bisharp started. "What are you-"

"Ferro is the only reason I got my #$%^ing key! If it wasn't for him, I would've been automatically eliminated!" Hydreigon admitted. He then looks at Roran. "Roran, I will like to trade my immunity for Ferro!"

Roran shook his head. "Sorry Hydreigon, but all immunities are voided today. Ya can't use yours ta help Ferro." "BULL$%^&!" Hydreigon yelled. "So I can't use mine either?" Absol asked. Roran shook his head again. "Sorry lad." "Damn"

Most of the Pokemon were sad, so they did something unexpected. They all hugged Ferrothorn, even though they were all pricked by his barbs. Ferrothorn laughed joyfully and hugged them back. "Guys, it's okay. As long as I wasn't vote out, I'm happy."

"B-But, y-you deserve t-this." Elgyem pleaded. "You helped us a lot. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people." Glaceon drawled.

The only ones who didn't say goodbye to Ferrothorn were Hydreigon, Bisharp, and Weavile.

Weavile just walked off. She glanced at Ferrothorn for a while until she turned away. Bisharp didn't feel like he was the kind of Pokemon to give hugs to anyone other than Mienshao. So he just watched with a sad expression.

Hydreigon on the other hand was too mad to say goodbye to Ferrothorn. So he just flew away out of rage.

00000000000000

Ferrothorn gave everyone another hug and told them all goodbye. He was about to get on the Lapras when Hydreigon was seen, blocking his way. Hydreigon had a sad face. "I'm… sorry, for intimidating you to vote with me last challenge."

Ferrothorn smiled. "That's okay, as long as you're sorry, then I forgive you." Hydreigon sighed. "It's not fair, you're the one who saved me from getting eliminated. You shouldn't be the one to leave."

Ferrothorn shrugged. "Oh well, that's how life works I guess. I'm fine with it. Because it's good to know that you care." "Yeah, whatever. Goodbye, I guess." Hydreigon said.

Ferrothorn smiled and hugged Hydreigon. Hydreigon winced in pain, but held it in and patted his head.

Ferrothorn separated and went on the Lapras. "Tell everyone I said goodbye!" "Yeah, I will." Hydreigon said as he waved Ferrothorn goodbye. Ferrothorn waved goodbye until he was gone from sight.

00000000000000

 **Ferrothorn:** "Wow, I didn't expect everyone to make a big deal out of it. I came here to make friends and to have fun. And that's what I did. I hope I made everyone happy while I was here. Do I have to choose someone? I everyone should win. I don't think I can just choose one Pokemon. I'll gladly encourage everyone. I was also happy that everyone wanted me to stay, even Hydreigon. So all in all, this experience was worth WAY much more than the million Pokedollars. I don't want to keep you forever, so I guess I have to go. Thanks for the fun time everyone! And good luck!

00000000000000

"Well then, that's another one who bites the dust, and me gaining an advantage. I'd say today was a good day." Weavile said, grinning.

Torracat's eyes lit up with anger. "You did NOT just say that?! If it wasn't for you, he would still be here! You should thank Ferro for saving your ass!"

"That wouldn't happen if he wasn't so kind. He would still be here with the rest of you guys. I'd say that's a thing that Ferro should blame himself for.

"You're lucky that I'm so sivil. Or else, I would've slapped you by now." "I second that motion." Gengar said. "You try, and I put you both to the ground right now." Silvally said, growling at the two.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was going to have Team Mason vote off Ferro eventually anyways. He was a huge threat after all." Weavile said.

"How can Ferro EVER be a threat?! He would never hurt anyone!" Gardevoir protested angrily.

"But because of his niceness, he would never be targeted. And that's why-"

"WEAVILE!" Bisharp shouted suddenly.

Weavile stopped and everyone was surprised. Bisharp of all Pokemon shouted at Weavile.

"Stop." Bisharp ordered. "Why?" Weavile asked. "I know you of all Pokemon agree with me on this. Ferro was an idiot to be nice all the time. He-"

"Weavile!" Bisharp shouted again. "Ferrothorn's niceness is the only reason that you're still here. He was the nicest Pokemon on the island. He never got mad, never got upset, and never said anything bad to anyone. That kind of niceness is VERY hard to come by these days, and Ferrothorn had nothing, but niceness in him. So for his sake, stop. Just for today."

Everyone couldn't believe what was going on. Bisharp actually told Weavile off, for Ferrothorn's sake. Bisharp looked at Mienshao and she smiled while she nodded in approval.

Weavile said nothing as she just huffed and walked away. Silvally and the rest of Team Mason soon followed her. Bisharp just looked at everyone before he walked off as well. No had anything to say either, so they all left the campfire as well.

00000000000000

Team Mason had all gathered for another meeting. When Bisharp arrived, Weavile gave him a nasty glare. "Nice going Bisharp, if you didn't say anything, I would've-"

"Weavile, if I did saying, you probably would've got slapped by now." Bisharp retorted.

Weavile stopped talking and just crossed her arms.

"Anyways, on to business." Bisharp continued. "I finally have ourselves our next target." "Really? Who?" Hydreigon asked. Bisharp looked at Hydreigon and grinned. "Kadabra."

Everyone grew tense. "Are you sure?" Eelektross asked. "Yes, if we take out the leader, we should take down Team Hurricane completely. All we need, is Elgyem to vote with us."

"I don't think that can happen." Aggron said. "Elgyem's with Glaceon, and he won't be so keen on voting with us."

"We can take care of that later. But the elimination of Kadabra is our new top priority. We must make sure that goal is accomplished in order to truly dominate the competition." Bisharp said, clenching his fist.

00000000000000

Team Hurricane joined up for another meeting. There was something that Kadabra had to discuss with the others. "So… are just going to ignore what just happened tonight?" Torracat asked. "I mean, Bisharp just told Weavile off, so that she would stop insulting Ferro. He did something… nice."

"It is strange, but it could just be a rouse in order to make us think he's not a bad guy." Aegislash guessed. "I doubt it. When Bisharp said all of that, it felt… genuine." Gardevoir said.

"Whatever the case may be, Bisharp is still a threat." Kadabra said. "And that's why… we have to vote him out as soon as possible."

"Really? Do you think we can really vote Bisharp of all Pokemon out?" Gengar asked.

"Yes, with Elgyem's help, I believe we have a fair chance in voting Bisharp out." Kadabra deduced.

"Again, Glaceon still hates you. We can't just go asking them to help us because they may not like Bisharp more than you." Absol argued.

"That may be a problem, but we have to try. If we can take out Bisharp, then we take out Team Mason's leader, their brains of the operation." Kadabra said. "If we can do that, then we'll cripple Team Mason. With that, we can take out all their members next, and finally beat them, once and for all."

00000000000000

Roran was looking out at the ocean rather curiously. He then looked at the camera and grinned. "Well laddies, I hope ya had fun with this episode! It was definitely excitin' ta see it all through. Ferrothorn was surprisingly eliminated due ta not being lucky, A lot of Pokemon defended him and wished him goodbye, even some like Hydreigon and Bisharp. That was surprisin'. Bisharp was actually nice? Now I know for sure that the apocalypse is here. And the battle with Bisharp and Kadabra was the most thrillin' thin' I've seen yet! So what will happen next?! Will there be another clash like Bisharp vs. Kadabra?! Will there anymore surprisin' eliminations?! And will Bisharp keep playin' the role of being a nice guy?!" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Malik was sleeping peacefully in his bed. That was until he was hearing the sound of water. He yawned and opened his eyes to see what's going on. But he quickly widened them when he realized he was in the middle of the lake. "The hell?" Malik asked himself.

Then suddenly, a giant Gyarados was slowly rising out of the water. Malik slowly turned around and saw the giant Gyarados. It was glaring at Malik with angry eyes. Malik looked petrified with fear. "Help."

The Gyarados then gave a mighty roar and raised his tail for an Aqua tail. Malik screamed for his life.

WHACK!

SLAM!

SPLASH!

CHOMP!

BONK!

THUMP!

00000000000000

Deep in the cave by the cliff, Varx was resting. Suddenly, Varx woke up at the sound of a boat approaching. He went in the water and indeed saw a boat coming towards him. The boat stopped and it showed Roran on the boat.

Vax looked confused. "Who are you?" Roran grinned and tipped his hat at Varx. "Hello there laddie, me name is Roran, Roran the Zoroark. And it's a pleasure ta meet ya."

"Roran?" Varx asked. "The same Roran that led the other Pokemon to attack us?" "More like defendin' against ya. Ya Sharpedos were the ones to attack first." Roran protested.

Varx growled. "What do you want? Have you come here to finish us off? I am the last blue brother, so killing me will finish the job."

"Woah there laddie, who says I'm killin' ya? I just came here ta tell ya somethin'." Varx growled. "Well, what the hell is it?"

Roran grinned. "You're not the last one. There's more of ya out there." Varx widened his eyes out of shock. "Really? But I thought you killed them all?"

Roran gave a short chuckle. "Laddie, I'm not a murderer. Not one Sharpedo died that day, not even Boss." "Then… then where are they?"

"Well, the other male Sharpedos are either in juby, or in prison. The females had ta relocated for witness protection. And the children are either with the females, or in adoption centers. As for Boss, I have no idea where Boss is. He escaped before we could take him anywhere else. But I assure ya, they're all very much alive."

"Well, excluding the ones before the assault." Roran whispered that last part.

Varx couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seems he actually isn't the last blue brother alive. There are more out there, somewhere. "Thank you, for telling me this. It means a lot."

Roran tipped his hat at Varx. "Anytime laddie, but before I go, I have a proposition for ya."

Varx arched his brow at him. "What do mean by, 'proposition'?" "Right now, ya have two options. Option A, ya can stay here as much as ya like. But if ya ever harm me or any of the other contestants, we will stop ya. If it ever comes ta that that is." Roran said. "So what's Option b?" Varx asked.

Roran grinned. "Oh laddie, I think ya'll like Option B. How would ya like ta-"

00000000000000

 **Well laddies, what did Roran say ta Varx, only time will tell for this Sharpedo. And who won that fight with Bisharp and Kadabra? Bisharp had the upper hand while Kadabra did outsmart him enough ta escape. *Shrugs* I'll leave that one up ta ya lads.**

 **And Ferrothorn is gone, poor lad. The ever so huger is gone, leavin' the Pokemon that are neutral smaller and smaller in numbers.**

 **So what will the next chapter be?**

 **Well, I'll give ya a hint. A famous killer that we all know of is on this show. And let's just say, that he's coming for ya. So ya might wanna lock your doors, get your crucifix, and stay up late. Or else, ya may never sleep again.**

 **But until next time, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Ferrothorn: Review everyone! And thank you for the support! Say, where's Braviary? I haven't given him a hug in a while.**

 **Braviary: NO! PLEASE I DON'T NEED A-"**

 ***Ferrothorn hugs Braviary***

 **Ferrothorn: Oh come now, everyone needs a good hug or two.**

 ***Braviary is gasping for air***

 **Braviary: Arceus please save me!**


	26. Chapter 23:Nightmare On Hanakala Island

**Hello there laddies, it's me again with another episode of Total Pokemon Island! This episode will have crazy moments, life-threatening situations, and surprisin' romantic moment that ya will never see comin'!**

 **But before I let this roll, I have ta say somethin'. So I'm sure that some of ya are thinking on if I'm ever gonna make a sequel ta this? Well, ta answer your question, I... don't know yet.**

 **I don't know if I should or not, considerin' some things. But I will finish this one, that's a promise that I'm willin' ta keep. It's just questionable for me ta do a sequel for not.**

 **Well, why are we still here? Let's get on with the episode, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23

It was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. The sun hasn't risen yet, and it was completely dark. Suddenly, a flashlight was shone at Roran, with him grinning at the camera. "Welcome laddies, ta a potentially scary episode of Total Pokemon Island. Last time, I had the campers go through a big treasure hunt for their keys all around the island. Some had an easy time gettin' them while some were on the verge of losin' their minds. Many prizes were awarded. Some were very beneficial for future challenges, and some were practically worthless. But sadly, Ferrothorn received the automatic elimination card and had ta leave the island. Almost all the Pokemon told their goodbyes and were going ta miss the friendly Thorn Pod Pokemon. Hell, even Hydreigon and Bisharp were bein' nice ta the guy. Now that's somethin' no one will never forget. So what will happen next? Will there be more moments where the bad guys are nice? Will there be more Pokemon that will receive automatic elimination? And what spooky challenge do I have in store for the lucky campers?" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement with the flashlight still in his hand. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

It was nighttime at Hanakala island. Roran hasn't issued any challenge for a while ever since Ferrothorn's elimination. Other Pokemon either thought that Roran's planning something big, or that he's bored again and they can have some rest.

But Team Mason could not rest yet as they were in another meeting, discussing about their usual topics. "There hasn't been a challenge for a while. You think it's going to be a big one?" Pyroar asked. "Who knows, all I care about is how we're getting Elgyem to vote with us?." Weavile responded.

"I have a couple ideas." Bisharp said. He then turns to Hydreigon. "You think you can "persuade" Elgyem to vote with us?"

Hydreigon looked at Bisharp and grinned. "Oh yeah, I think I do that. Shouldn't be too hard to scare that psychic type."

"I don't like the sound of you scaring Elgyem like that. It doesn't seem like the best approach for the little guy." Aggron commented.

"I also don't think it's a good idea. We can't expect the same trick to work twice on Elgyem." Eelektross pointed out. Hydreigon looked at Eelektross and growled. "Why is it that you always turn down everyone's ideas? You should be giving some, not rejecting them."

"I'm rejecting them because I know they won't work. Elgyem's already been intimidated by Silvally, so I'm pretty sure Glaceon won't let that happen to Elgyem again." Eelektross pointed out.

"Then I'll take them both on. I'm sure it can't be that hard." Hydreigon said, now getting aggressive. "Oh sure, take on two at once. I'm sure nothing bad will happen, considering Glaceon is an ICE-TYPE you idiot!" Eelektross shouted, now getting aggravated.

Weavile was about to stop them, but Bisharp gestured her not to. "Let them argue. Conflict breeds creativity. Eventually, one of them will give a good idea." Weavile nodded and decided to let the two argue some more.

"So why don't give a good idea!? I mean, you should at least TRY to help our alliance! Who's to say that you're even on our side or not!?" Hydreigon asked.

"I am dammit! I have a god damn girlfriend, but sometimes I feel like I'm her %$^&ing enemy! I have been giving you guys information that Greninja knows for weeks! If that's not helping, then I don't know what the hell it is?!" Eelektross shouted.

"Then help us by giving us an actual idea instead of turning them down like we're a bunch of idiots! Or is the reason you always turn them down is because you don't have any ideas?!" Hydreigon taunted.

"You want an idea?! I'll give you an idea!" Eelektross then walked up to Hydreigon, his body was inches away from his, ready to fight him at any moment.

"Here's my idea, make remind Elgyem of Larvesta. Elgyem really likes Larvesta, and was crushed when she had to go. But the only reason Larvesta was eliminated was because she was too weak compared to the rest. Tell Elgyem that eventually, he'll be voted off because of his weakness. And since Kadabra has been proven before not to be trusted, tell Elgyem that Kadabra will take him out because of his three votes. If you can do that them maybe, just MAYBE, he'll vote with you!"

Everyone was speechless. They expected Eelektross to say something like that. Bisharp's eyes were wide, but he eventually came back to reality and cleared his throat. "Eelektross, you have an excellent idea. If we can do what you just said, then should for sure get enough votes to eliminate Kadabra. Nice job Eelektross."

"Yeah Eelektross, thanks to you, we can finally take out Kadabra, a very dangerous enemy to Team Hurricane. You did good Eelektross." Weavile said, grinning at him.

Eelektross calmed down and then just realized what he had just done. He sighed. "Yeah, thanks."

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "What have I done? I practically gave them a way to convince Elgyem to vote with us. I can't let that happen. If Kadabra is eliminate this soon, all hell will break loose.

00000000000000

After the meeting, Bisharp left to the campgrounds, where Mienshao was waiting for him. She was sitting in a metal chair, by a barrel that had a chessboard with the chess pieces set up. Bisharp grinned and sat in another chair on the opposite side of the barrel. "Greetings Mienshao, I just finished another meeting. We should be fine for tonight."

Mienshao smiled. "That's good. But I have one question, do we have to play chess? I'm not really good at it."

Bisharp chuckled. "Maybe, but with practice, I'm sure you'll eventually be great at it."

"Thanks."

Bisharp went first and moved his pawn. Mienshao looked at her pieces thoroughly before moving her pawn as well.

"You know, I liked what you said about Ferrothorn. It was nice." Mienshao commented.

Bisharp looked at Mienshao while he moved his chess piece. "It was… alright. While it may have been idiotic for Ferrothorn to trade Weavile keys, he was still a pretty decent Pokemon. Plus, if I didn't intervene, Weavile probably would've made more of a fool of herself than she already was."  
"Did it feel good? You know, complementing Ferro like that?" Mienshao asked while she moved another chess piece.

Bisharp took a while to answer that question. "Yes… a little bit."

Mienshao smiled. "Glad to hear. Perhaps, you can do that more often?"

Bisharp shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If I do, the others will think I'm getting too soft and may vote me out."

"Oh come now Bisharp, you are a brilliant leader. I wouldn't think they would vote you out because of that." Mienshao assured while moving her chess piece.

Bisharp gave Mienshao a solemn look. "You'd be surprised." He then a chess piece and took Mienshao's pawn. "Darn it." Mienshao said. "I forgot pawns can do that." Bisharp chuckled. "It's fine, I'm sure you'll take some of my pieces eventually."

The two kept on playing chess until Mienshao yawned. "I'm feeling tired. I think I should go to bed." Bisharp nodded. "That's alright, we'll just continue this tomorrow."

Mienshao went up and hugged Bisharp. "You don't always have to be the bad guy. I know you can do good." "I wish it were that easy." Bisharp said. Mienshao separated and giggled. "But it is, you just have to have faith in yourself."

With that, Mienshao left Bisharp to think to himself. Bisharp sighed. "Have faith in myself? I don't have time for that. Right now, my priority is winning the million Pokedollars. I'll find the time to be nice after that."

00000000000000

Aegislash, Absol, and Gardevoir were by their usual spot at the steps of their cabin. They had just finished another meeting with Team Hurricane, discussing about how to deal with Elgyem. They agreed to convice Elgyem to help them, considering that Team Mason in the past were responsible for some of his friends. For them, it was now only a matter of time before they finally take out Team Mason's leader, Bisharp.

"So, do you think we can actually take out Bisharp?" Absol asked. "I hope so. He needs to pay for all he's done to us." Gardevoir replied.

"That would be nice. But we shouldn't underestimate Bisharp." Aegislash warned. "He is quite the intelligent Pokemon, so we must be careful with him. You never know what he might plan next."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. They may have Bisharp, but we have both you and Kadabra. I'd say we have a good chance of kicking their asses." Absol assured.

"Absol's right, if we take out Bisharp, the rest should be easy. We can finally beat them!" Gardevoir said.

Aegislash chuckled. "You seem very excited about this." "Wouldn't you be too?" Gardevoir asked.

Aegislash nodded. "I would certainly be glad that's for sure. Then we could actually have fun again in this competition. Gardevoir smiled and held Aegislash's hand. "I would like that."

When she did that, Aegislash looked at her and gave the smallest smile possible. The two were just looking at each other while Absol grinned sheepishly at the two.

"Well, I should get to bet." Gardevoir said before she hugged his hilt. "Good night Slash." Aegislash let go and saluted to Gardevoir. "Good night Gardevoir. I'll see you later."

When Gardevoir left to her cabin, Aegislash turned around and saw Absol snicker. "What's so funny?" "Oh not much, I just wanted to say I told you so that's all." Absol responded, giving Aegislash a cocky smirk.

Aegislash gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah yeah, whatever. You were right. Are you happy now?" "A little, but I would've been happier if I placed any bets on it." Absol joked.

Aegislash playfully punched Absol's shoulder. "Yeah right, as if I'd let make a bet like that. Then you would finally win one." The two laughed together and made more jokes and comebacks as the night goes on.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Welp, my work with Slash and Gardevoir is now over. Now I wonder which couple needs my help next?"

00000000000000

Glaceon was slowly pacing back and forth in Team Unity's Cabin. Team Unity had the Zealous Zekrom's old boy cabin. Team Mason took the girl's cabin while some of them chose to sleep outside. While Team Hurricane took both cabins on the Respected Reshiram's side.

Elgyem was watching Glaceon slowly pacing back and forth and looked curious. "W-What are y-you thinking of G-Glaceon?"  
"This is bad, really REALLY bad." Glaceon drawled. "You know the prize you got last challenge right?" "Y-Yeah, the card t-that gave me three v-votes instead of o-one. W-Why do you a-ask?"

"Because of that card, you're now target. Everyone would now want you to vote with him, and they'll do anything to make you vote for them. From persuasion, to maybe even intimidation again. This is sooooo frustrating." Glaceon groaned. "Now more than ever, we need to be careful of our actions."

"O-Oh, t-that sounds b-bad." Elgyem commented. "A-Are you sure w-we can still m-make it?" Glaceon sighed. "Honestly, it may seem difficult right now, but I still think we have a chance. What we need to do now is to waste your vote Elgyem. If you vote on someone that would have no chance of being eliminated, then we don't have to worry about choosing any sides."

Elgyem nodded. "T-That sounds l-like a good p-plan." "Trust me Elgyem, we can win this. We just need to out last everyone that's all." Glaceon assured. "You wanna play some chess?"

"S-Sure, I-I've been wanting to b-beat you this time." Elgyem said with determined eyes. Glaceon yawned. "We'll see about that my little buddy, we'll see."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "G-Glaceon is such a g-great friend. H-He may be s-sleeping most of the time and always seem to be b-bored, but h-he's always been t-there to help m-me through this c-competition. T-To be honest, I-I don't think I-I would've l-lasted this long w-without him."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon was sleeping in the confessional.

00000000000000

All of a sudden, everyone heard an engine roaring somewhere at the docks. Soon after, everyone went to the docks to investigate what the noise was.  
It was Roran and Malik, looking panicky as they're trying to pack up whatever they can on the Lapras.

"Come on laddie, we don't got all day!" Roran shouted. "I'm trying here dammit! I'm just trying to make sure we don't forget something!" Malik retorted. "W-What's going o-on?" Elgyem asked.

But Elgyem's question was unheard as Joey teleported in with the rest of the luggage and placed them on the Lapras. "Alright, I got the rest! Let's go!"

Now, Roran, Malik, and Joey all hopped on the Lapras and went off, leaving the contestants to themselves.

"What the hell just happened?" Hydreigon asked. "I think… I think he just left us here." Kadabra responded. "But why would he do that?" Gardevoir asked.

Everyone was confused until Eelektross saw a newspaper on the dock and picked it up. "Hey guys, come check this out." Everyone gathered around Eelektross as he started reading off the newspaper.

00000000000000

 **Headline News:**

 **Wanted: "Krueger"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 21**

 **Species: Scizor**

 **Description: He is a Scizor with scars all over his body, severe burn marks on his legs, a clipped wing, and has one of his three horns snapped off. He is known for killing dozens maybe even hundreds of other Pokemon by ripping out their throats. Victims vary from just average citizens, to high ranking officers. While it the authorities have not been able to pin these murders to the suspect, they have been going on a relentless search for this serial killer. But they have not been able to find any clue of his current location. It is speculated that he has been island hopping all around the world so that he wouldn't be found around the area after a kill. But that theory hasn't been proven yet. If you see this Pokemon, call the authorities and avoid him at all cost. If you don't, you may be his next kill.**

00000000000000

Everyone grew silent for a while after reading the newspaper. "T-This Krueger sounds s-scary." Egyem spoke up. "W-What if he c-comes here?"  
"Don't be absurd. There's no way that someone like Krueger would come to this island." Kadabra pointed out.

"But it did say that he was island hopping. What if he would actually come to this island?" Gardevoir asked. Kadabra grew silent after Gardevoir's question.

Bisharp chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me." "What's so funny Bisharp?" Absol asked, glaring at him.

"How can you all be so stupid? It's just a CHALLENGE! Roran is just using one of his tricks again to screw with us. This is all a scam." "And how can you be so certain of that?" Aegislash asked.

"Think about it, we're in the middle of the night, Roran, Malk, and Joey all supposedly 'left' in a hurry, and we just so happen to find a newspaper, talking about one of the most dangerous Pokemon on the island. There's no way that all of this is just a coincidence. Everything can be explained and all of this, is just one big hoax." Bisharp stated.

"I kinda agree with Bisharp. I mean, all of this just seems like one big coincidence that all of this happened at once. It doesn't make any sense when you think about it." Pyroar said. "Yeah, Bisharp has a point, I know all of you are too dumb to see it, but this could just be another challenge to mess with us." Hydreigon added. "Too dumb huh? You wanna say that to my face?" Torracat growled.

Hydreigon went to Torracat's face. "You. Are. Too dumb. To see it." Torracat growled again, ready to strike at any moment.

"Torracat, calm down dude. He's not worth it." Gengar said. "Really now? Not worth it huh? You wanna test that theory?" Hydreigon asked. "I don't know, that depends if you wanna get your ass whooped." Gengar taunted.

Hydreigon growled and aimed his other head at Gengar. "Let's go, right here, right now." "You even touch Gengar, and I'll rip you to shreds!" "Really, you of all Pokemon? Now this I got to see." Silvally said.  
Torracat, Gengar, calmed down. This isn't the time for this." Kadabra insisted.  
Well I disagree, let them fight. Besides, we still haven't finished our last fight. I think we should continue that." Bisharp said, getting ready to fight Kadabra.

The two opposing teams were about to fight when suddenly, a boat was heard along the ocean. "What's that?" Weavile asked. "Over there!" Eelektross shouted pointing to the boat.

The boat was going at a fast pace until it stopped on the beach line. "Let's check it out." Aegislash advised.

They went to the boat and gasped in shock at what they saw. Coming out of the boat was a Scizor with scars all over his body, burned marks on his legs, a clipped wing, and one of his three horns was snapped off. It was the same Krueger in the description.

Everyone was paralyzed with fear. They couldn't believe that Krueger was actually here. Kruger looked at everyone and grew a dark smile.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed before they all ran in different directions.

00000000000000

 **Aggron:** "Oh $%^&! Oh $%^&! He's here dammit! We're all gonna die!

 **Elgyem:** Elgyem was hyperventilating in a paper bag.

 **Eelektross:** "WE'RE SO DEAD!"

00000000000000

Aegislash and Gardevoir were running through the forest. Aegislash then slowed down and stopped to catch his breath. "I think." *huff* "We lost him." *huff* "Can we please-" *huff* "Take a breather?" *huff*. Gardevoir looked behind at Aegislash and stopped. "Yeah, let's take a break for now."

Aegislash finally caught his breath and rested near a tree. "I can't believe that Kruger is actually here. Challenge or not, that gave me quite a fright. And I'm the ghost type."

Gardevoir giggled and sat next to Aegislash. "Yeah, that was pretty scary. But I'm not too worried." "Why's that?" Aegislash asked.

Gardevoir smiled. "Because I have you to defend me. You're like me knight in shining armor."

Aegislash flushed and cleared his throat. "Well, I wouldn't call myself a knight. Last time I checked, I'm just a sword and shield." "Maybe, but you have chivalry, you're very kind, and you put everyone before yourself. I'd say that makes you a good knight." Gardevoir said.

"Alright, then I will defend you the best way I can, my lady." Aegislash joked while holding Gardevoir's hand and bowing to her. Gardevoir giggled. "Oh Slash, now I feel so much safer now."

Aegislash chuckled, but then realized something. "Wait a second, where's Absol?" Gardevoir looked around and didn't find the Disaster Pokemon anywhere. "I don't know, maybe we must've lost him when we were running from Krueger."

Aegislash sighed. "Well, let's hope he'll do fine on his own. Or he may have one hell of a time."

00000000000000

Silvally was running through the forest, with Weavile on his back. "Silvally, stop!" Weavile ordered.

Silvally stopped and Weavile looked around. "Dammit, where's Pyroar and Eelektross?" "We probably lost them when we all ran in different directions." Silvally responded.

Weavile groaned. "Great, now it's just the two of us." "Don't worry about it Weavile. If Kreuger ever come to get us, I can just turn into a fire type and start kicking his ass." Silvally assured.

"True." Weavile said while looking around. "Well, we won't find them here. Let's go."  
Silvally nodded and took off with Weavile in search for the rest of Team Mason.

00000000000000

"Do you think we lost him?" Gengar asked. "I think so. Arceus, I can't believe that he's actually here. This has to be a challenge." Torracat said. "I don't know man, that Scizor seemed real to me."

"But the odds of him actually being here, it has to be fake." Torracat said. "Well I don't know about you, but seeing it is believing for me." Gengar said.  
Torracat sighed. "Well, let's just get out of here and make sure the others are alright."

"Gotcha."

00000000000000

Eelektross and Greninja were walking around the forest. They met each other while they were running and decided to walk to save some energy.

"So, are you worried about this, 'Krueger?'" Eelektross asked. "Not at all, I'm sure this Krueger figure can't take both of us. It's two against one, so it would be easy to fend him off if he tries anything." Greninja then turns and looks at Eelektross. "Are you doing okay? You seem troubled."

Eelektross sighed. "Not really, I kinda screwed up." "How so?" Greninja asked. "Well, when I was in another meeting with Team Mason, I kinda got frustrated at someone and accidentally gave them a plan to have Elgyem vote with them. Now I feel bad about it."  
Greninja smiled at Eelektross. "That's good." Eelektross now arched his brow at her. "Good? Last time I checked, girlfriends make their boyfriends feel better, not the other way around."

"It's good because you're feeling remorse. It means that you're still a genuine good Pokemon inside. You're alliance hasn't made you cruel yet." Greninja said. Eelektross smiled. "Thanks."

Greninja went up to Eelektross and kissed him. "Anytime, so what are we waiting for? Let's get going shall we?" Eelektross nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."

00000000000000

Bisharp was scanning the area for anyone nearby. "There has to be someone around here. Anyone than… Krueger."

Bisharp was still searching around the area until he saw some bushes shake. BIsharp made a battle stance. "Come on out. I know you're there."

The bushes were still shaking until Mienshao came out of them. Bisharp sighed. "Mienshao, don't scare me like that. I almost assumed that you were Krueger."

"Sorry Bisharp, I got lost in this forest." Mienshao said. "It's fine, in fact, I'm glad you're here."

Mienshao smiled. "Really?" Bisharp nodded. "I need to make sure you're alright. I wouldn't want anything bad happen to you."

Mienshao blushed at Bisharp's comment. "Well now that we're here, let's find our way back to the campgrounds and find something to defeat Kruger." Bisharp advised.

"Okay."

00000000000000

Kadabra was now walking in the forest after all the running he did. "This is troublesome. If I don't find anyone else soon, I may be facing Krueger by myself. And that's the last thing I need right now."

Kadabra stopped and tried to use his psychic powers to see if he can sense anyone nearby. When he had no luck finding anyone, he stopped and sighed. "Great, there's no one around the vicinity. At least Krueger isn't nearby so that's an upside."

He then continued to walk deeper in the forest in hopes that he would find someone before it's too late.

00000000000000

Hydreigon was flying in the forest, trying escape from Krueger. That was until he crashed into a tree. "Dammit!" Hydreigon shouted while rubbing his head. "I can't keep flying into these trees! I got to get away from that psycho as far as possible!"

Hydreigon then realized something. "Wait a minute! I'm Hydreigon! I shouldn't be afraid of a mere Scizor! I can just burn it to bits!"

Hydreigon then laughed until he heard some creaking within the trees. He then made a worried look. "On second thought, I should just get out of here before something bad happens."

He then did just that and flew out of the forest.

00000000000000

"W-Where are w-we going?" Elgyem asked. "I don't know, but we have to go somewhere." Glaceon drawled. "If we stop moving, we may face Krueger. And I don't think we need to see him anytime soon."

"B-But I f-feel like we're r-running in circles. C-Can we at l-least stop for a second and s-see where we're g-going?" Elgyem asked.

Glaceon stopped and groaned. "Fine." Elgyem stopped and caught his breath. "Phew."

Glaceon looked around to see where he was at. "I recognize this part of the forest. We're not far from the campgrounds." "T-That sounds g-good." Elgyem you are.

Suddenly Glaceon's ears flickered. "We're not alone." "What?" Elgyem asked in confusion.

SOon after, Aggron appeared the area and saw Elgyem and Glaceon. "Hey there Elgyem, how's it going."

"Oh, w-were fine." Elgyem responded. "Yeah, we're going to the campgrounds. Wanna join?" Glaceon asked. "Sure, I'm down with that." Aggron responded.

00000000000000

"Arceus this sucks." Absol groaned. "I got separated from the Team and am now alone in the middle of the forest with a crazed serial killer. Please tell me this can't get any worse."

Just then Absol heard some bushes ahead shake. Absol sighed. "I ask, I receive, and now I'm dead."

But it wasn't Krueger as he expected. No, it was actually Pyroar who came out of the bushes. "Pyroar?" Absol asked in confusion.

Pyroar noticed Absol and smiled. "Hey Absol, nice to see you here." "Nice to see you too, considering we're being hunted down by a psychotic Scizor, and the day was going so well too."

Pyroar chuckled. "Yeah that's does suck, but at least we have each other if something bad happens."

"Yeah, at least that's a plus." Absol said. "But wouldn't you rather be with you're alliance."

"Maybe, but it's nice to have a friend like you around. I don't really trust some of the others, but I trust you." Pyroar said.

Absol smiled. "Thanks Pyroar, you've always been a good friend even though you're on the opposite team."

Pyroar chuckled. "That may be true, but don't worry Absol. I'm not going to turn on you anytime soon."

"Good to know, so what are we standing here for. Let's get going shall we?" Absol asked.

Pyroar nodded. "Right."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Man, I wouldn't thought Pyroar would've changed by now, but she's still the same friendly Pokemon from before. If only we were on the same team, then we could've made some real fun. Like torturing Malik." Absol snickered just thinking of the mere thought.

 **Pyroar:** "It's good to know that Absol still trusts me, even though I'm in an alliance. He's a really great friend to have. And maybe-" The camera "supposedly" glitched out before Pyroar could say anything else.

00000000000000

"So Eelektross, I've got to ask. Why are you still in Weavile's alliance?" Greninja asked. Eelektross sighed. "You know why. If I leave their alliance, I'll be targeted and be eliminated right after."

Greninja stops and looks at Eelektross. "But Eelektross, if you join Team Hurricane, your numbers should be more than Team Mason's. They won't be able to target you and you'll help finally take them out."

Eelektross hadn't thought of that before. Could he really leave Team Mason he wondered. "So why don't you join Team Hurricane Eelektross? That way we can actually fight together instead of against each other." Greninja offered.

Eelektross looked deep in thought. "I… I don't know. I'll think about it." Greninja smiled. "Well, as long as you're thinking about it, then I'm fine."

The two started walking again until something strange happened to Eelektross. He started hearing small whispers.

Eelektross turned around but found no one around. "Do you hear that?" Eelektross asked. "I don't hear anything. Greninja responded.

The whispers started getting louder. Eelektross covered his ears. "How can you not hear that? It's so loud." "Eelektross, I'm not hearing anything. Are you okay?" Greninja asked in concern. It's gone. Thank Arceus. "Eelektross, what's going on?" Greninja asked.

Eelektross looked at Greninja and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry about that, must be hearing thing. I guess I'm just paranoid that's all."

Greninja still looked at Eelektross worryingly but reluctantly sighed. "It's fine, just promise me you won't scare me like that again okay?" Eelektross nodded. "Promise."

They two started moving again, but Eelektross looked down at the ground with thought.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "What the hell was that?"

00000000000000

Bisharp and Mienshao were going through the forest carefully, making sure that they wouldn't encounter Krueger.

They were silent before Bisharp decided to speak up. "Mienshao." "Yes Bisharp?" Mienshao said. "If this Krueger character decides to attack us. I want you to run away as fast as possible. I'll distract him long enough so you can do that."

"What?! But I thought we would fight him together, like we did with that Haxorus!" Mienshao shouted, surprised. "That was different, now we're facing a very deadly opponent. I need to make sure that you're not harmed, remember." Bisharp said.

"No, I don't want you to face him alone." Mienshao protested. "This isn't a debate Mienshao, you need to get out if the time comes." Bisharp argued.

"Why won't you let me help you?! I'm fine with you being concerned for me, but I can keep up in a battle just as much as you can! Why are you wanting me to do this?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you dammit! I care for you too much just to let that happen!" Bisharp admitted.

Mienshao paused and looked shocked. "What did you say." Bisharp calmed down and sighed. "Mienshao, you're way too important for me to lose you. You're one of the only Pokemon that I actually care about, and vice versa. I was able to handle it when I'm uncle became insane, but I don't think I can do that again. I can't lose someone like you again. You're too important not just for the competition, but to me."

Mienshao was touched by what Bisharp said. She never knew that Bisharp felt this way about her. "Bisharp, I'm touched."

Bisharp looked down. "Well, let's get going. If we stop for too long, we may be spotted."

Bisharp then started to walk off and Mienshao soon followed, but she was still trapped in thought over what just happened.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao blushed. "That was... very sweet. For him to say that to me."

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was slamming his head on the side of the confessional while repeatedly telling himself that he's stupid.

00000000000000

"I-I hope we're g-getting closer to the campgrounds." Elgyem. "Don't worry Elgyem, I'm sure we'll get there in no time." Aggron assured. "Just a little farther Elgyem, we're getting there." Glaceon said.

While the three were walking in the forest. Glaceon urged Aggron to slow down behind Elgyem. "We need to talk." Glaceon whispered. "About what?" Aggron whispered.

"About when you were planning to tell Elgyem that you joined Team Mason." Glaceon drawled.

Aggron widened his eyes in shock. "How… How did you-" "I saw you make that deal with Weavile." Glaceon drawled. "Oh, you saw that?" Aggron asked worryingly.

"Don't worry Aggron, I'm not going to Elgyem" Glaceon assured. Aggron sighed with relief.

"But I want to know one thing." Glaceon continued. "Why?" "To be honest, I don't know why exactly. I joined so that I could stay longer in the game, but I also want to hang out with you guys. You guys actually made me genuinely happy ever since I got here."

Glaceon scanned Aggron and yawned. "Well, you see like you're telling the truth. Just don't get Elgyem involved, and we're fine. Got it?" Aggron nodded. "Got it."

The two then caught up with Elgyem and walked their way to the campgrounds.

00000000000000

Aegislash and Gardevoir were traversing the forest, trying to find their way to the campgrounds. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gardevoir asked.

"I'm sure, the campgrounds are north of the docks. So we should be getting their sooner or later." Aegislash assured.

The two were continuing on their path until Gardevoir suddenly stopped. Aegislash noticed this and turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?" "Someone's here." Gardevoir responded, looking towards her left.

Aegislash took the hint and looked at the same direction, getting ready to fight at any moment.

The two were about to fight whatever was out there until Kadabra appeared the area. "Kadabra? We thought you were Krueger." Gardevoir said.

"Sorry about that." Kadabra apologized. "But I sensed a couple of Pokemon nearby figured that it was better to investigate than to be alone in this forest. Considering our current threat."

Aegislash nodded. "Understandable. Come on, we're going to the campgrounds to see if anyone else is around." Kadabra nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

00000000000000

"Is it me, or did this forest get creepier?" Gengar asked. "What are you worrying about? You're a ghost type. You're practically the living embodiment of fear." Torracat pointed out. "Yeah, but still. I'm not exactly a huge fan of crazy serial killers. They tend to find a way to make our lives a living hell." Gengar commented.

"Wow, when you say it like that, I guess being a ghost type sounds worse than being alive." Torracat said. Gengar shrugged. "It has it's perks, and some… flaws."

While the two were walking, something in the shadow moved around the trees. Torracat's ears flicked and quickly looked around. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Gengar asked.

"I don't know, but I could've sworn I've heard something." Torracat said. "Well I didn't hear anything." Gengar commented.

The shadow then moved again passed some trees. "There it is again!" Torracat said, now getting anxious. "Are you sure? I mean, for all we know, it could just be the wind." Gengar said.

Once again, something moved past some trees, but it sounded like it was getting closer. "This isn't good, something is coming. And I don't think it's friendly." Torracat commented. "We should probably turn tail out of here Gengar…. Gengar?"

Torracat looked around, but saw no Gengar. "$%^&. This can't be good." Torracat said to himself. But what Torracat didn't know was the shadow moving closer and closer to him. The shadow then made a jump towards Torracat. Torracat looked around and widened his eyes. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

00000000000000

"Did you hear that?" Mienshao asked. "It sounded like someone screaming." "Don't be absurd Mienshao. It was probably just the wind." Bisharp said.

"I don't know, that didn't sound like the wind to me." Mienshao commented. "Well either way, we have no time to investigate. We have to get to the campgrounds as quick as possible. Before something bad happens." Bisharp said.

Just then a shadow moved around some trees. Bisharp stopped and looked around the area. "Mienshao, get ready to run." Mienshao immediately knew what Bisharp was talking about, but made a battle stance instead. "No, I'm fighting with you."

"There is no time for debate." Bisharp argued. "You have to run, now!" The shadow was coming closer and closer to them.

Mienshao looked at Bisharp and grinned. "I appreciate that you care about me that much. But trust me, I'm not going anywhere. And I'm definitely not going to let you fight him alone. I care about you as much as you do for me. We're in this together."

Bisharp looked at Mienshao with a solemn face and nodded. "Fine, but make sure you keep up." Mienshao nodded. "I have last time, didn't I?"

The two were now ready for whatever was coming to them. The shadow then approached the area and attacked the duo.

00000000000000

"So, how's Team Mason?" Absol asked. Pyroar shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. We mostly talk about ways to eliminate you guys. What about you? Does your team talk about the same thing."

"Yeah, but we would usually find ways to have fun after. Planning is fine and all, but what's the point of a competition if you can't have fun right?"

Pyroar chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. My team always argues a lot, so we don't really have fun much of the time."

"Maybe you should join Team Hurricane then?" Absol offered. Pyroar shook her head. "Sorry Absol, you can't get me that easily." Absol shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Well, at least I have you for company." Pyroar said. "If anything bad would happen, you can just warn me with that horn of yours." "Yeah, this horn pretty much warns me everything single thing that could harm me." Absol said.

He then stopped and realized something. "Wait a minute, if it warns me everything, then-" "What are you getting at Absol?" Pyroar asked.

"IF this horn warns me everything, then why didn't it shake when we first saw Kreuger?" Absol asked. "It didn't shake?" Pyroar asked in confusion.

"No, not one bit. So if it didn't shake, that means Kreuger wasn't a real threat. And if that's true,"

"Then that Krueger wasn't real." Pyroar finished. "So this WAS a challenge after all?" "It seems so." Absol replied.

Pyroar shook her head with disbelief. "Wow, I can't believe it." She then headed off somewhere else. "Hey, Where are you going?" Absol asked.

"To the cafeteria, there's no actual threat so I'm gonna hang there and chill." Pyroar responded. "Wanna join me?"

"Maybe later, I have to find my friends first." Absol replied. "Alright, I'll see you later then." Pyroar said before she walked away.

Absol shook his head. "That Roran and his tricks. Well, I should find the others and tell them the news. I'm just glad that there's no real serial killer on the loose."

00000000000000

The docks at the moment was completely quiet. Only the waves of the ocean was making any sound. But then, a boat in the distance started heading towards the docks.

The boat was going with extreme speeds. When it reached the docks, something jumped out of the boat while it was still going. The boat kept going until it crashed into the beach and blew up in flames.

The figure slowly got up on the docks and looked at the island. "Well, would you look at that." The figure said with a very deep and raspy voice. "Another island to inhabit. This will do for the time being."

He then looked around the area. "But I wonder, are there others on this island?"

The figure's question was answered when he heard someone screaming nearby.

The figure then made a menacing smile. "So there are others then? Good, then I could have my fun with them. Heh heh."

00000000000000

Gengar was out for what seemed like a while. But he eventually started to wake up and opened his eyes. He groaned as he got up. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Wow, it took you that long to wake up? Pathetic." Said a familiar voice. Gengar looked around and saw Bisharp sitting on a wall. "Bisharp? What are you doing here?" Gengar asked. "You're in our tent dumbass." Malik answered.

Gengar turned around and saw Malik and Joey by some monitors. The monitors where cameras of different places on the island. From the forest, to the campgrounds. Torracat and Mienshao were also in the tent, watching what was going on.

"I still don't get what's going on." Gengar said with a confused look on his face. "That last thing I remember was some shadow coming to me."

"That was Roran, disguised as Krueger." Joey answered. "He's using his Illusion ability to make himself look like Krueger and take you all here. This is where all the Pokemon who lost the challenge go to." "Challenge? So this was a challenge the entire time?" Torracat asked. "Of course it was a challenge. Hell, it even fooled me." Bisharp admitted.

"Yes it's a challenge. Now just sit back and watch what's happening to the rest of you losers." Malik said.

"I can't believe I lost this early." Bisharp said. "This is infuriating." "Well believe it Bisharp, since you lost, you can't get immunity. So you better get ready." Torracat said, glaring at him.

Bisharp shook his head. "You should be the one to get ready. The results of the elimination ceremony should surprise you."

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to watch the others here!" Malik shouted.

00000000000000

Eelektross were walking for what seemed like ours. "Arceus, are we gonna get anywhere?" Eelektross asked.

"Don't worry Eelektross. Just keep a calm head and focus. We should be getting close to somewhere soon." Greninja assured.

"Easy for you to say, this forest is seriously creeping me out. I just want to get out of here ASAP. You know what I mean Greninja… Greninja?"

Eelektross looked around and couldn't find Greninja. "Greninja!" Eelektross shouted. Suddenly a shadow known as the Fake Krueger was getting closer and closer to Eelektross.

But Eelektross was still looking for Greninja. "Where did she go?" Eelektross asked himself.

Suddenly, Eelektross heard a snap and looked behind him. Something among the forest was getting close to him. Eelektross was now getting worried, he didn't know what to do.

But before anything else happened, Eelektross started hearing the whispering again. "Ugh, there it is again. Where's it coming from?" Eelektross asked, shaking his head.

The whispering was getting louder and louder until all Eelektross could hear was the inaudible voices in his head. "Stop…. Stop…. STOP!" Eelektross shouted.

Eelektross screamed in pain as he couldn't take it anymore. So in hopes to stop the voices, he released a powerful Discharge. The Discharge was getting bigger with electricity flying all over the area.

The fake Krueger couldn't get any closer to Eelektross without getting electrocuted. So he decided to leave him for later instead.

But Eelektross was still screaming as he was unleashes his relentless Discharge. Eventually, the voices quieted down to whispers until it eventually stopped completely.

Eelektross stopped his Discharge and took deep breaths to calm down. The relentless Discharge was too much for Eelektross so he decided to rest up for a minute.

"What were those voices?" Eelektross asked himself. "And why does this keep happening to me?"

00000000000000

Gardevoir, Aegislash, and Kadabra had finally made it to the campgrounds. But there was no one in sight.

"Do you think we're the only ones left?" Gardevoir asked worryingly. "I don't think so. Most are probably either hiding or coming to here as well." Aegislash assumed. "Like the ones over there?" Kadabra asked, pointing at a certain direction.

Where Kadabra was pointing at, Glaceon, Elgyem, and Aggron arrived at the campgrounds. "Hey guys! Over here!" Gardevoir shouted, waving the others over to her.

The three turned around and met up with Aegislash, Kadabra, and Gardevoir. "S-So we're n-not the only o-ones left?" Elgyem asked. "It's seems not. Arceus I'm glad to see you guys." Aggron said.

"And same goes to you. Now, what should do know?" Aegislash asked. "We should check the area for any weapons to use against Krueger." Kadabra advised. "The more we have, the more of a chance we should get against him."

"Why should I trust you?" Glaceon drawled, glaring at Kadabra. "For all I know, you could backstab all of us just to look out for yourself."

Kadabra sighed. "Glaceon, I understand why you have this grudge against me. Really, I do. But we need to put that aside for the time being and fight together. Agreed." Glaceon looked at Kadabra, but groaned. "Alright Kadabra, I'll fight with you."

Kadabra nodded. "Good, then let us find whatever we can. Everyone check the cabins. There won't be anything useful in the cafeteria or the stalls so don't waste your time there."

"Right!" Everyone shouted as they all went to different directions in hopes in finding any weapons in the area.

00000000000000

Aegislash remembered his knife sharpener he won in the last challenge so he grabbed it from his cabin and started using it on his blade.

00000000000000

Kadabra was checking both Respected Reshiram's cabin to find anything. "There has to be something here." Kadabra said to himself. He kept on looking until he found something rather interesting under Gengar's bed. "Well then, that should work."

00000000000000

Soon enough, everyone regrouped at the center of camp. "Alright, what do we have?" Kadabra asked everyone.

"I found my knife sharpener." Aegislash commented. "I found this flare gun." Gardevoir said, holding the flare gun. "I found this bat here." Aggron said.

"Hmm, this is good. But didn't anyone find anything else?" Kadabra asked.

"Well, I found this here katana, but I think I'll be keeping this." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Eelektross, holding a katana on his right shoulder. "Eelektross, so it seems that you made it too?" Kadabra assumed. "Yep, this Kreuger guy took Greninja, and I want to find her. So, I'm gonna help you guys kick his ass." Eelektross said.

"Really? You're going to help us? Even though you're with our enemy?" Gardevoir asked. Eelektross sighed. "Look, I'm not a bad guy. I'm just playing against you guys that's all."

"Maybe, but do we know that we can trust you?" Kadabra asked. Eelektross went up to Kadabra. "Because it's either you do, or we'll be fighting each other and then get killed by a serial killer. I'd say we choose the first option. What about you?"

Kadabra and everyone else looked at each other before they all nodded. "Fine, we'll work together." Aegislash said. Eelektross nodded. "Good, then let's kick some Scizor ass!"

00000000000000

Absol was walking in the forest, trying to find his way to the campgrounds. "Ah come on! Where the hell is the campgrounds? I know I'm bad with directions, but this is getting ridiculous."

Absol then heard a twig snap and turned around. Behind him was a Scizor with with scars all over his body, burned marks on his legs, a clipped wing, and one of his three horns was snapped off. The Scizor looked at Absol and smirked. "Hello there, do you know who I am?"

It may have looked like Kreuger, but Absol wasn't convinced. "Pff, as if you're really-" But all of a sudden, Absol's horn started shaking like crazy. It only shaked like that if there was a really dangerous threat.

Absol realized this and widened his eyes in complete utter fear. "No." Krueger lightly chuckled. "So you do know who I am? Good, then I can skip the introductions then. So, how about you become my first victim?"  
Absol was slowly backing up away from Kreuger while Krueger was slowly walking to him. Absol then bolted away as fast as possible while Kreuger gave a dark chuckle. "They seem always run, oh well. They can run, they can hide, but eventually, I'll find them, and then I'll have my fun with them."

Krueger then started walking towards Absol's direction, ready to start his "fun".

00000000000000

Back at the campgrounds, everyone was prepared for whatever may happen. But all of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from the woods.

"T-That s-sounded really close." Elgyem said. "Yeah, maybe Krueger's nearby?" Aggron guessed.

"Maybe, but we should get hasty now." Kadabra advised. "We must keep calm incase he does attack."

"Hey, are we missing anyone?" Gardevoir asked. Everyone looked around and saw everyone was here except one. "O-Oh no, G-Glaceon's gone!" Elgyem shouted. "I-I need to go f-find him!"

"No Elgyem, you mustn't go out there!" Kadabra warned. "We have to stay together if we can ever defeat Krueger!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I h-have to find Glaceon!" Elgyem exclaimed before he took off into the woods. Aggron sighed. "Looks like I have to help that poor fool."

"Aggron, are you sure you'll be alright?" Kadabra asked. "Don't worry about me, I'll make sure Krueger doesn't touch Elgyem. You just worry about yourselves." Aggron insisted.

With that, Aggron left in search for Elgyem. "Good luck Aggron." Eelektross muttered.

Suddenly there were monstrous shrieks coming from the the forest. Everyone jumped and stepped back. "What the hell was that?!" Aegislash asked. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure. It didn't sound pleasant." Kadabra commented.

The shrieks were getting louder as something was getting closer to the group. "Everyone, get ready!" Kadabra shouted. Everyone brought what they had and prepared for what came next.

But what they weren't expecting was a line of fire that suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Where did this come from?!" Gardevoir asked. "This is very strange, but we can't stay here! Let's head to the beach!" Kadabra shouted.

Everyone did as instructed and headed for the beach, while a certain figure started following them there.

00000000000000

Absol was running for his life. If he went a little slower, he may have to face HIM! He finally made it to the campgrounds and started looking around.

"Come on, come on! There has to be something I can use against him!" Absol shouted. Absol looked around the cabins, nothing. Not one thing was here to help him.

Absol then checked the Play shack for any potential weapons. He was looking around all the sports equipment for anything. "Come on! Arceus dammit give me something!"

"So, watcha looking for?" asked a familiar gruesome voice. Absol suddenly stopped and slowly moved his head to see Krueger right behind him! Krueger grinned. "Hello there."

Then out of nowhere Scizor punched him square in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Krueger was now slowly walking towards Absol while flexing his claw. "Sorry there, it's been awhile since I had some fun. So excuse if my skills are a little bit, 'rusty'."

Absol got up and fired a Dark Pulse. But Krueger easily used Protect to block the attack. Krueger then started walking slowly towards Absol again.

Absol ran towards the door, but Kruger grabbed his tail just in time. Krueger then slammed Absol through a table, smashing it in the process.

Absol groaned from the pain, but Krueger threw him at another wall just for good measure.

"Now this is just getting boring. Are you seriously going to just let me beat the living $^&* out of you without fighting back?" Krueger taunted.

Absol got up again and fired a Psycho Cut. Krueger easily used Protect again, but Absol prepared for that. So after Krueger finished his Protect, Absol fired a Fire Blast straight at him.

Krueger saw this and widened his eyes. "$%^&!" Krueger dodged just in time and crashed into some boxes.

"How's THAT for fight back?!" Absol shouted. Krueger growled but noticed something interesting. He got up and picked up an aluminum bat. Krueger grinned. "Interesting."

He then looked back at Absol and chuckled. "I have to say, that attack of yours was something else. But now that I know your tricks, it'll be much easier to take you down."

"Pfff, as if I let an oversized bug beat me. Bring it on!" Absol shouted. Krueger chuckled again. "Then get ready, because you won't see this one coming."

Krueger then started walking towards Absol with the bat in his claws. Absol got ready, but before h knew it, Krueger suddenly lunged at Absol with surprising speed and pinned him to the wall with his claw.

Absol tried to get loose, but it was to no avail. Krueger smirked and dropped the bat so he could get his other claw ready. "This one's gonna hurt." Krueger then used Bullet Punch on Absol.

The punches were quite painful to Absol, but it looked like it wasn't going to end any time soon. This went on for a while before Kreuger finally dropped Absol on the ground. Absol groaned in pain while he had many bruises on his body.

Kreuger picked up the bat and looked at it. "I havn't used this to kill anyone before." He then shrugged. "Oh well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Absol looked up and saw the bat in Krueger's claws. But before he knew it, Krueger started hitting him with the bat.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The bat now had a little hint of blood on it, but Krueger kept on striking Absol with it.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The only sound the shack made was the sound of Krueger, repeatedly hitting his bat at Absol.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

When Krueger saw that Absol was no longer moving, he stopped his assault and dropped his bat.

Krueger frowned. "Such a shame, I thought I would have more fun with you. But I guess you weren't as strong as I hoped you were."

Krueger then turned around from the motionless body and started walking away. He was about to walk out the door when he heard something creak.

He widened his eyes and quickly turned around, only to get hit by the same bat by Absol. Krueger fell down to the ground and saw Absol took off.

Krueger made his menacing smile. "Well, it looks like my fun isn't over quite yet. Good, that means I still a chance of ripping his throat out."

00000000000000

Kadabra and the gang made it to the beach and turned around to see if the same figure from before was following them.

"It looks like we're safe for now." Kadabra said. "Now that's weird, you'd think Krueger would've followed us here." Aegislash commented. "Slash is right, where is he?" Gardevoir asked.

Suddenly, the monstrous shriek came back with the line of fire blocking the path towards the forest. "Get ready everyone! Krueger's here!" Kadabra shouted.

Eelektross readied his katana. "Bring it. I'm ready for him." It was quiet for a while until the ground suddenly shook and made Kadabra, Gardevoir, and Eelektross fall.

When Eelektross fell, he accidentally dropped his katana on the sand. "Crap!" Eelektross shouted.

Out of nowhere, Gardevoir was grabbed from the sand was got dragged in. "Gardevoir!" Aegislash yelled. "Krueger's in the sand! Evacuate immediately!" Kadabra ordered.

Kadabra and Eelektross soon got up to their feet and followed Aegislash towards the docks. They were running as fast as possible until Fake Krueger came out of the sand and was about to grab Eelektross. "$%^&!" Eelektross yelled.

But fake Krueger was stopped by Aegislash. Aegislash used his shield to block Krueger from anyone else. "Go! I'll handle it from here!"

Kadabra and Eelektross both looked at each other and nodded. They then left Aegislash to fend off Krueger himself.

00000000000000

Absol was slowly limping in the forest, trying to get as far away from Krueger as possible. Absol was badly hurt from the brutal beating, but he was still determined to get some help.

Suddenly Absol heard some whistling near by and panicked. He now started limping away in a faster pace.

Meanwhile Krueger was whistling a tune while he saw some blood on the ground and smirked. "Like a Feraligatr, hunting down it's prey." Krueger said to himself before he continued walking and whistled his tune again.

00000000000000

Kadabra and Eelektross were on there way to the docks. The stopped so they could catch their breath.

"Arceus, how long is it till we get to the docks." Eelektross asked between breaths. "I don't know, but it can't be long now." Kadabra replied.

"Why can't you just have us teleport there?" Eelektross asked. "It's not that simple." Kadabra argued. "You have to have a clear head in order to teleport from place to place. Right now, I'm anything, but calm." "Why are you running when you can just float there?"

"Just because I can levitate doesn't mean that I'm faster. I go on the same speed when I levitate as I do running." Eelektross argued.

But as they were about to continue their course towards the docks, the monstrous shriek was heard again and the sand started to shake again. "Dammit, not again!" Eelektross shouted.

Out came Fake Krueger form the sand, looking vicious as ever. "Hold your ground Eelektross! He can't take us both!" Kadabra assured. "I hope you're right." Eelektross muttered.

Krueger looked at the two and smirked. He raised his claws up and released a mighty sandstorm. The sandstorm covered the entire area, making both Eelektross and Kadabra's unable to see.

"Dammit! Krueger made a sandstorm!" Eelektross shouted. "Just try to find your way out of it before Krueger finds you!" Kadabra shouted back.

Eelektross tried to walk out of the sandstorm, but it proved to be difficult with the sand blocking his line of sight.

He slowly walking through the sandstorm while looking around to make sure Krueger isn't nearby.

It seemed like forever, but Eelektross finally made it out of the sandstorm. "Phew, I made it. What about you Kadabra… Kadabra?"

Eelektross looked behind him at the sandstorm. It began to clear up, but there was nothing there. Eelektross widened his eyes. "Kadabra!"

Eelektross went back to find Kadabra, but there was no Pokemon in sight. Not even Krueger was anywhere nearby.

Eelektross closed his eyes and sighed. "Dammit. I hate it when it's just me." But he then opened them with determined eyes. "But I will make sure Krueger pays, for everything that he's done."

He then turned around and continued his path towards the docks, in hopes of either finding anything that may help him, or where he would have his final battle with the deadly Krueger."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, almost everyone that was caught was at the tent. Weavile and Silvally were caught soon after Greninja was, Hydreigon was caught right after Bisharp and Mienshao were, and Elgyem and Aggron were caught while looking for Glaceon, who was also caught.

"So who's left?" Bisharp asked. "Right now, Absol, Pyroar, and Eelektross are the last ones left." Joey replied.

Weavile smirked. "So, two of my teammates are left? Then you should end the challenge now. It's only a matter of time before one of my alliance members outlast Absol."

"Don't be so sure Weavile." Gardevoir said. "After all, Absol has been known to win in these types of situations before."

"Pfff, as if. And like it matters anyways. Even if Absol wins or not, we're still going to eliminate your alliance leader in the end." Weavile boasted.

This caught Kadabra and Bisharp's attention. Bisharp knew what Weavile was talking about, but he decided to stay out of this conversation.

"Really? And what makes you so certain?" Kadabra asked. Weavile smirked. "Please, where's the fun in telling you, you'll just see in the elimination ceremony."

She then looks at the screen where Eelektross is at the docks. "Now let's see what Eelektross can do."

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "I didn't like how Weavile was very confident about what she said. If she's sure that I'm going to get eliminated, then it has to do something with Elgyem. And if that's true, then something must be done to prevent that from happening."

00000000000000

Eelektross was at the end of the docks, waiting for a particular Scizor. "Come on already, show yourself." Eelektross said to himself.

Soon enough, Fake Krueger arrived at the docks, glaring at EleFish Pokemon. Eelektross looked a little tense, but he was ready to take on Krueger. Fake Krueger then started walking towards Eelektross, reading his claws to fight Eelektross.

Eelektross was waiting there until something suddenly happened. Eelektross started hearing the voices again. The voices were getting loud enough that Eelektross covered his ears and yelled in pain.

Krueger stopped and looked at Eelektross with confusion. Eelektross got to on the ground, screaming in pain while the voices kept on getting louder. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Eelektross screamed.

00000000000000

Back at the tent, everyone was confused at what was going on with Eelektross. "What the hell's wrong with him?" Hydreigon asked. "How the hell should I know?! Roran didn't even do anything yet!" Malik pointed out.

Greninja looked at Eelektross worryingly. "What's wrong with you Eelektross? What's hurting you?"

00000000000000

Eelektross was still screaming in pain. The voices were deafening to him, but Eelektross was able to hear what the voices were saying.

" **FIGHT THE SCIZOR BASTARD!"**

" _He took Greninja away. And everyone else is gone too."_

"And you're next. He's going to kill you next."

" **DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT HAPPEN!"**

" _You have to fight Krueger, and take him out."_

"Avenge the ones you lost."

" _ **RIP HIS HEART OUT!" **_

00000000000000

 **Pokemon Diamond: Giratina Theme:**

00000000000000

Eelektross stopped screaming and calmed down. The voices were still screaming in his head, but he managed to get up and glare at Fake Krueger.

Fake Krueger noticed Eelektross getting up and made a battle stance. But something in Eelektross's eyes made him worried.

They weren't the same eyes, they looked soulless. In fact, Eelektross showed no emotion at all, he was just glaring at Fake Krueger with those eyes.

Out of nowhere, Eelektross screamed and shot a Thunderbolt at Fake Krueger. Fake Krueger widened his eyes and jumped out of the way. He barely managed to dodge the attack and landed on the hardwood of the docks.

When Fake Krueger got up, he looked around for Eelektross, but he was nowhere to be found. Fake Krueger was confused, where could he have gone?

But his question was soon answered when Eelektross jumped out of the water and bite Fake Krueger's neck from behind. Eelektross also pins Krueger into a Full Nelson, making sure Fake Krueger can't use his arms.

Fake Krueger winces in pain as he tries to break free, but it was of no use. Eelektross then readies a Fire Punch on his right palm and repeatedly hits Fake Krueger in the side.

Fake Krueger now screams in pain as he gets on his knees while Eelektross is still hitting him with Fire Punches.

Eelektross stops his attack, but doesn't stop completely. The next thing he does is release a power Discharge, with Fake Krueger right taking it full on.

Fake Krueger only screamed in pain as all he could do was take full force of the attack. As Eelektross eventually stopped his Discharge, he then threw Fake Krueger into the ocean.

Krueger tried to swim back up to the surface, but it proved difficult with the current injuries.

But Eelektross dived into the water and grabbed Fake Krueger. He dragged him all the way to the beach and threw him out of the water.

When Fake Krueger was thrown out of the water and landed on the beach, he coughed out some water to get some air and and slowly got up.

But Eelektross was also coming out of the water, climbing up the beach with it's paws. It arrived to the surface and gave Fake Krueger the same emotionless stare.

00000000000000

Back at the tent, everyone was shocked on how Eelektross was fighting Fake Krueger. Well…more like kicking Fake Krueger's ass than actually fighting.

"Damn, I didn't know Eelektross had it in him." Hydreigon said with a shocked expression. "Yeah, me either." Weavile said with the same expression. But she then smirked.

"I didn't know your boyfriend was this brutal." Mienshao whispered to Greninja. But Greninja was too focused on the screen to hear what was going on. She still had a worried look on her face. Something isn't right here.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "Something isn't right with Eelektross. Over time to time, I would have Eelektross train with me. So that he would become as good of a fighter as me. We trained long enough that I know what his techniques are. And if one thing's certain, what I saw on the screen, wasn't the same Eelektross I know."

00000000000000

Fake Krueger growled at Eelektross. He fired a Flash Cannon at Eelektross and he fired a Thunderbolt in return. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion.

The debris cleared up, but Eelektross was nowhere in sight again. Fake Krueger looked around, but then widened his eyes at what he's now seeing.

Eelektross was levitating around Fake Krueger. It was like he was swimming on air. Fake Krueger tried to fire a Flash Cannon at Eelektross, but he easily avoided the attack.

Eelektross retaliated with a Thunderbolt and Fake Krueger couldn't dodge it in time. The Thunderbolt just added to all the other injuries Fake Krueger had.

Eelektross then went in and grabbed Fake Krueger again. He then dragged him all the way from the beach, to the forest. Eelektross then threw Fake Krueger to a tree and started charging up some electricity.

Fake Krueger couldn't move anymore with all the damage that was done to his body. He looked at Eelektross and sees him charging up electricity all around his body.

Eelektross face turned from emotionless, to anger. "You have given me and everyone else hell! It's time to give some of that back!"

Eelektross then charged at Fake Krueger with a Wild Charge. It was coming to Fake Krueger at full force. Fake Krueger widened his eyes and started shaking his claws. "Wait! Stop!"

But Fake Krueger's plea was heard on deaf ears as Eelektross connects his Wild Charge at Fake Krueger.

Fake Krueger is wincing in pain from the attack, but that doesn't stop Eelektross one bit. The force is so strong, that Eelektross charges him through the tree!

Eelektross stops his attack and calms down. Once he sees Fake Krueger defeated, the voices quiet down into whispers until it all stops completely.

00000000000000

 **End of Pokemon Diamond: Giratina Theme:**

00000000000000

Eelektross sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus, it finally stopped." He then looked at Fake Krueger and winces. "Damn, that looks like it hurt a lot. I didn't know I had it in me."

But Eelektross sees Fake Krueger standing up and groaned. "Wow, he took all of that and is still standing? How much do I have to do here?"

Eelektross was about to attack when Fake Krueger held his claw out. "Wait laddie, ya don't have ta do that anymore." Fake Krueger said.

Eelektross stopped and widened his eyes. "Wait a minute, that sounds really familiar." "It should." Fake Krueger said before he disappeared into a puff of smoke and revealed to be actually Roran.

Eelektross panicked. "Roran?! What the… what the hell's going on?!" Roran was in a lot of pain, but he still managed to make his signature grin. "Wow laddie, that was quite the punch ya gave me."

Eelektross went over and placed Roran over his shoulders to help him up. "What the hell's going on? Why were you Krueger?" Eelektross asked.

Roran chuckled, but groaned due to the pain he was in. "Well ta simply put it, this was all just a challenge." "A challenge?! So that means everyone else is fine?" Eelektross asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I placed them all in a tent nearby. And I'm pretty sure they saw ya beat the livin' hell out of me." Roran commented.

Eelektross laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." Roran waved it off. "It's fine, ya didn't know it was me." "So the sandstorm, the screeching, and the fire was all just part of the challenge?"

"Yep, all thanks ta me Illusion ability. Everythin' that happened was all just a trick ta get ya scared. And it looks like it worked. So what the hell happened back there? Ya were screamins all of a sudden and then went all Malik on me." Roran said.

"I don't know really, maybe it was the adrenaline that got me. I'm sure it was nothing." Eelektross said.

"Whatever ya say laddie." Roran said before he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Joey, teleport us ta the camp will ya?" "Hear you loud and clear." Joey said on the other line before Roran and Eelektross were teleported away.

00000000000000

Absol was limping his way back the the campgrounds. He was going around in a full circle before in hopes that he would lose Kreuger.

He already checked the cabins and the play shack, so the only place he didn't check was the cafeteria. He also remembered that Pyroar said she was going to be there, so he thought she could help him with this Krueger threat.

Absol was about to enter the cafeteria when Krueger suddenly came out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall. "Going somewhere?" Krueger asked with a dark smirk.

Absol tried to break free, but Krueger punched him in the gut to make him stop. "I wouldn't try that again." Krueger said. "Now, since I didn't get to finish my fun yet, I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Krueger then raised his right claw and it turned red, along with the rest of his body. "This may hurt a little." Krueger said before going out to hit Absol with a Superpower.

00000000000000

In the cafeteria, Pyroar was taking a nap. She figured if she was going to lose, she might as well gets some sleep before she does.

But her sleep was interrupted when she heard a hard knock coming from outside. She groggily opened her eyes and yawned. "What was that?"

The knock has heard again, but it sounded louder than before. Pyroar looked around and saw a small crack on the wall. "That wasn't there before." Pyroar said to herself. The knock came again and the crack got bigger. Pyroar widened her eyes. "Oh no."

The knocks kept on coming and the cracks kept on getting bigger until the wall finally came through with Absol coming out of it. Absol was beaten up severely with bruises and even some blood on his fur. "Absol!" Pyroar yelled.

She went to try to help Absol, but she stopped when she saw a Scizor that looked like Krueger based on the description of him.

Krueger entered through the wall and looked at Pyroar. He smirked. "Hello there, the names Krueger. And it seems that you're my next victim. Considering this one here doesn't look like he has any fight left in him."

"Ru… Run." Absol muttered before he passed out. Pyroar took some steps back out of fear while Krueger took some steps forward. "This is going to be fun." Krueger said before he made his devious smile.

00000000000000

Back at the tent, Roran and Eelektross were teleported in and Eelektross placed Roran on a chair. "You doing okay?" Malik asked.

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises that's all." Roran assured. Malik cackled. "That doesn't look like a few bumps and bruises, but whatever you say."

"Eelektross, what was THAT?! You were screaming out of nowhere and then out of a sudden you whooped his ass!" Hydreigon exclaimed, very surprised of what happened. "I'll agree on that, you certainly surprised us all." Kadabra commented.

Eelektross scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh come on, it was nothing." "Yeah, that was nothing alright." Weavile said while she patted his back. "But you did good."

Greninja was about to come over to Eelektross and asked him what happened, but she was interrupted by Roran.

"So since Eelektross defeated me, Eelektross wins the challenge!" Roran announced. A few cheers from Team Mason can be heard. Bisharp only nodded at Eelektross out of respect.

"Now let's find the rest of the campers shall we?" Roran asked as he had Joey search Absol and Pyroar up on the monitors.

It took a while, but the finally found them in the cafeteria. But what they saw on the monitor made them look appalled.

The cafeteria was a mess, with tables busted, a large hole was in the wall, Absol was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Pyroar stood in front of a Scizor that looked like Krueger.

"Roran, please tell me that that's just another fake Krueger?" Gardevoir asked. Roran slowly shook his head. "No, I was the only one."

"But if you were the only fake one," Aegislash started. "Then that means…" Roran widened his eyes in horror. "Joey, have us all teleported ta the cafeteria! IMMEDIATELY!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Joey said before everyone was teleported away.

00000000000000

Pyroar tried to fire a Flamethrower, but Krueger used Protect to block the attack. Kruger then used Bullet Punch at Pyroar and then threw her to another table.

The table broke upon impact and Pyroar groaned in pain. This has been going on for a while, but she hasn't gotten anywhere with Krueger.

"I have to say, this is very amusing." Krueger said. "But I think it's time to end this, don't you think?" Krueger was about to attack Pyroar again until he was hit by a Fire Blast.

Krueger screamed in pain as he got on one knee. "What the hell was that?!" Krueger shouted. He turned around and saw Absol, barely standing. "Heh heh, gotcha."

Krueger was furious he got up and lunged at Absol. He grabbed him with his right claw and raised his left close to Absol's neck. "I think it's time to finish you off, for good this time!"

"No! Please not Absol!" Pyroar pleaded. Krueger grinned. "You hear that? Sounds like someone doesn't want you to die. Good, then it'll be more pleasurable to kill you."

Krueger was about to commit the act when he saw a lot more Pokemon suddenly teleport near him. "Well, this is surprising."

Roran stepped out of the crowd and glared at Krueger. "Hello there Krueger, as ya can see, you're surrounded. Now I would advise that ya wouldn't try anything with Absol."

Krueger cackled. "Oh really now?" he then placed Absol in front of him, with the claw still close to his neck. "I don't think you're the one to be making demands here. Now you're going to watch as I kill your friend here."

"No! Not Absol!" Gardevoir shouted. "Don't you lay a claw on him!" Aegislash threatened. Krueger cackled. "Too late."

Krueger was about to commit the act when he was hit by a Flamethrower. Kruger dropped Absol as he puashed to the wall by the flames. Krueger screamed in agony as he was 4x weak to fire.

The attack stopped and revealed that Pyroar was the one who did it. Krueger growled. "You little-" But Pyroar didn't let him finish as she fired another Flamethrower at Krueger. Krueger screamed again until he couldn't take the pain anymore and fainted.

Everyone was stunned at what just happened. Pyroar just took down a serial killer. But Pyroar didn't care as she checked up on Absol. "Is Absol going to be okay."

Roran checked Absol's wounds and sighed with relief. "Well he's not dead, so that's a relief. But he'll be fine."

"But will he be able to compete?" Aggron asked. "I mean, Absol looks like he has more serious wounds than I did." Everyone didn't think of that till now, would Absol truly be eliminated?

"No, he can't." Gardevoir said. "It's not his fault he had to fight a serial killer." Aegislash argued. Bisharp smirked. "Well, since he is badly wounded, it would make since if he had to be eliminated. Such a same."

This earned him a few glares from Team Hurricane. "There has to be another way." Kadabra said. Roran grinned. "There is."

Roran pulled out a small yellow rock. "Now does anyone know what this is?" "That's… That's a revive!" Aegislash said in shock. "Yes Aegislash, this revive here can heal almost any wounds. These are extremely rare so it costed me A LOT of money. But hey, it's worth using one then have every contestants get automatically eliminated due ta injuries."

Roran then placed the revive on Absol and it made a bright light. The revive disappeared, but almost all of Absol's wounds were gone.

Absol slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Arceus, what happened?" "Absol!" Team Hurricane shouted before they all, but Kadabra hugged Absol. "Ow, watch it guys. You may break a bone or two." Absol joked.

"I wouldn't advise making a joke like that right now." Aegislash advised. "Just shut and enjoy the moment." Torracat said.

Roran grinned. "Well reunions aside, I'm afraid a change of plans are in order." "What are you talking about?" Weavile asked.

"Well since Pyroar took down an actual serial killer, I'm gonna make her the winner of the challenge instead of Eelektross?"

"Really? I… won?" Pyroar asked. Roran nodded. "Yep, congratulations laddie, ya definitely earned it!" Pyroar fisted bumped the air and cheered.

Eelektross sighed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." "That's okay Eelektross, you're still a winner to me." Greninja said before she kissed Eelektross's cheek. Eelektross blushed. "Heh heh, thanks."

"Well laddies, I'm gonna have the authorities take care of Krueger." Roran said. "In the meantime, get ready to vote someone for tonight's elimination ceremony. I'll see ya all there."

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Wow, I won for a good ten minutes. At least it's better than not winning at all. ANd I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna get eliminated tonight. So that's another win for me."

 **Pyroar:** "I probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Absol. Even though he was severely injured, he risked his life to save me. He's done that a lot lately." Pyroar then blushed. "I think I should thank him for all he's done for me." She then looks at the camera and looked annoyed. "Great, now I have to delete the recording again." She then went to the camera and messed around with it again.

 **Roran:** Roran groaned. "Great, just great. Another ten minutes is lost in the recordin'. I swear when I find the person who keeps doin' this I'll eliminate their ass faster than a Ninjask.

00000000000000

Team Mason were at their usual meeting placing, discussing on the plans for the elimination ceremony.  
"So it is settled, with Eelektross's plan, we'll convince him to vote Kadabra off, once and for all." Bisharp announced. "Sounds like a plan." Weavile agreed. "Alright with that, meeting's adjourned." Bisharp said.

Everyone dispersed except for Eelektross, Pyroar, and Weavile. "Damn it all." "What's wrong Eelektross?" Pyroar asked. "Aren't you excited?" "Yeah, we're finally gonna be taking down Kadabra. This is a good thing." Weavile commented.

"No, it's not a good thing." Eelektross said. Pyroar arched her brow at him. "What do you maen by that?"

"Weavile, who's in Team Hurricane?" Eelektross asked. Weavile looked at him questionably, but started to think about it. "Let's see, there's Kadabra, Aegislash, Gardevoir, Gengar, and… Torracat."

"Yeah, Torracat, the same Pokemon that hates you and Bisharp. It's not a good idea to eliminate Kadabra with them having so many numbers." "And why's that?" Weavile asked curiously.

"It's the same thing that'll happen if Bisharp's eliminated. No offense, but Pokemon like you and Hydreigon may act more aggressive against the other team and it'll casue choas. If Kadabra's eliminated, Torracat will have nothing to hold him back against us. If either leader leaves this early, total chaos will happen."

Both Weavile and Pyroar thought about it. Eelektross has a point. "I man not like it, but you're right. Things could happen with Torracat." Weavile admitted. "So what do we do?" Pyroar asked.

Eelektross sighed. "I have an idea. But Weavile, we're gonna need your help with it." Weavile arched her brow at him, wondering what Eelektross was talking about.

00000000000000

"I-I'll be r-right back." Elgyem said. "Alright, but hurry up. The elimination ceremony is starting soon." Glaceon drawled.

Elgyem went on his way to the stalls when Bisharp was by the door. "B-Bisharp? W-What are you d-doing here?" Elgyem asked.

Bisharp looked at Elgyem and smirked. "Hello there Elgyem, do you have time for a little chat?"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "And the wheels are set in motion. Goodbye Kadabra, it's been nice knowing you."

00000000000000

Everyone has met up at the elimination ceremony. Elgyem looked a little down after Bisharp's "chat"

Both Team Mason and Hurricane seemed pretty confident with their choice. Whether it was for Bisharp, Kadabra, or whoever.

Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Well laddies, I have ta say, these votes were… interestin' ta say the least. First off, I would like ta sa that since Absol isn't going ta be eliminated, he'll stay in the infirmary. And Pyroar is immune so she gets the first Pokeblock."

Pyroar grinned as she caught her Pokeblock with her teeth. "Now ta really get this ceremony started." Roran said.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed. "It had to be done."

 **Weavile:** Weavile smirked. "Hey, I didn't mind doing it. It was for the better right? So what's the big deal?"

00000000000000

"First off, is Eelektross, Aggron, Silvally, and Hydreigon… then Gardevoir, Aegislash, and Gengar." They all seemed pretty pleased as they got the respective Pokeblocks.

"Next up is Torracat." Weavile scowled, but Torracat smirked. "Weavile." This time Torracat scowled, and Weavile smirked. "Mienshao, Greninja, and Glaceon."

It was now down to Bisharp, Kadabra, and Elgyem. Everyone was getting worried about what the results may be. Even Glaceon seemed a little anxious. For one, he doesn't know why Elgyem hasn't been called yet.

Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Bisharp." Bisharp smirked when he recieved his block, but everyone on Team Hurricane was shocked.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "What?!"

 **Gardevoir:** "Why is Kadabra in the bottom two? Did Glaceon wanted Kadabra gone that bad?"

00000000000000

Everyone in Team Hurricane including Kadabra were now getting worried. Their leader could be gone like that. Glaceon may not show it, but he was also getting worried.

"Kadabra, ya are a big threat ta some other competitors. So I wouldn't be surprised if you're here." Roran said. "And Elgyem? Pff, I don't know why you're here. But you're here nonetheless."

Elgyem was shaking while Kadabra just made a worried look. Team Mason were almost excited to see Kadabra gone. Well, almost all of them.

"The last Pokeblock goes ta...

…

…

…

…

…

... Kadabra."

"WHAT!" Almost everyone yelled. Weavile, Eelektross, and Pyroar didn't say anything while Kadabra was just relieved that he wasn't eliminated.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp punched the side of the confessional with rage. "What the HELL did Kadabra not get eliminated?! Who could've done this?!"

 **Weavile:** Weavile checked her claws, nonchalantly. She then looked at the camera. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything."

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra looked shocked. "I was almost eliminated. Just like that, Bisharp would've won, and I would've never saw it coming." He then looked determined. "Well Bisharp, you won't get me like that again. I'll just have to be more vigilant than ever."

 **Glaceon:** Glaceon looked speechless. "Elgyem? But… why?"

00000000000000

"Elgyem? Why him?" Glaceon asked. "Yeah, none of us would never vote for Elgyem! This has to be a mistake!" Aggron shouted.

Roran shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't decide who goes, the votes do." "But why would anyone vote for Elgyem?! Someone must've rigged the votes!" Gardevoir argued.

"Sorry, but these are the votes and their final." Roran said. "Sorry Elgyem, but ya have ta get your things, and head ta the docks."

"No, this isn't fair. Something must've happened to the votes. I demand that we revote." Glaceon argued. His face seemed more annoyed than usual.

"I-It's okay, I-I'll go." Elgyem said. "I-I don't know w-why I w-was voted off, b-but I'm not going t-to complain." With that, Elgyem went off to go get his things. But no one was happy about this, not one bit.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Something's not right about this. Either Elgyem decided to vote himself out, or someone switched the votes. And if the latter's the case, then I have to find out who done this, before something like this happens again."

 **Eelektross:** "Sorry Elgyem, but it had to be you. You were the one with the votes, and if you would've voted either leader off, everything would've went to hell. And you were one of the only Pokemon that had the least effect if you were voted off. It's nothing personal, it was just for the greater good."

00000000000000

Elgyem was on the Lapras, saying goodbye to Glaceon, Aggron, and Team Hurricane. "G-Goodbye everyone! I-It's been fun being here!" Elgyem shouted.  
"Goodbye Elgyem! And sorry about what happened!" Gardevoir shouted. "Well throw a party in your honor!" Gengar said.

Aggron went to the Lapras and gave Elgyem a nuggy. "I'm going to miss you and this big head of yours." Aggron said. "O-Okay o-okay, I g-get it. C-Can you p-please stop w-with the nuggy please?" Elgyem asked.

Aggron let go and Glaceon went up to Elgyem. "This is a mistake, you weren't suppose to be eliminated." Glaceon drawled. "M-Maybe not, b-but we can't c-change the past." Elgyem said. "B-But I know y-you'll do g-good. Y-You never needed m-me, but y-you were always t-there for me. G-Goodluck G-Glaceon, and make s-sure you win for T-Team Unity!"

With that, Elgyem left the island and everyone left the docks. Well, everyone except Glaceon. He was staring out at the ocean as he plopped down on the docks. He groaned. "Great, now it's just me. This is sooooo annoying."

00000000000000

 **Elgyem:** "I d-don't know why I-I was eliminated. B-But I'm n-not mad. To b-be honest, I n-never imagined that I-I would ever win. But t-this has got to be the most e-exciting adventure I e-ever did in my life. Back a-at home, I would always just r-read my books. B-But being h-here, I got to do a-a lot of crazy things. And a l-lot of dangerous t-things as well. But o-out of those moments, I got to meet r-really good friends, and e-even a girlfriend. S-Snover, V-Vulpix, B-Brionne, L-Larvesta, and who I-I would consider my b-best friend, Glaceon. He m-may never show it, b-but he c-cared enough to help us a-all. He l-looked out for us, s-stayed awake just t-to be with us. H-He's a true member of T-Team Unity. Glaceon, i-if you're hearing t-this, I want y-you to win. Y-You're the one w-who deserves it more t-than anyone h-here. You're t-the last member of Team U-Unity. I-I no, w-we believe in you. N-Now go out there E-Elgyem, and win, f-for Team Unity!"

00000000000000

Eelektross was walking around the campgrounds, trying to think about everything that happened tonight. He then saw Greninja come to him. "Oh, hey there Greninja. How are-"

Greninja didn't let Eelektross finish as she slapped him across the face. Eelektross was shocked to say the least as he feat the cheek that Greninja slapped. "May I ask why I deserved that?"

"What the hell happened Eelektross?!" Greninja asked, crossing her arms. "First, you were screaming like you were in agony, and then all of a sudden you started beating someone up to death. I never saw you like that before. So what happened?!"

"Greninja, you don't have to worry about." Eelektross assured. "I was just-" "Eelektross. I don't have much friends. I want to, but I have trust issues. I didn't trust you before because I thought you were an enemy, but you proved to me that you weren't. I was worried that you would've killed Roran. I don't even want to think if something happened like that again, or worse. So please Eelektross, tell me what's wrong. It hurts when I see you troubled like this." Greninja said, giving Eelektross a saddened look.

Eelektross didn't know what to say. He was in a tight situation right now.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Crap! what do I do?! I can't just tell her 'Well Greninja, I've been hearing voices and went on the fritz.' I don't want her to think that I'm crazy. I'm don't even know myself what's me. So what should I say to Greninja?"

00000000000000

Eelektross sighed. "I was scared." Greninja looked a little confused. "What?"

"I was scared. I thought that Kruger took you and everyone else. You know, because he was a serial killer and all. I was scared he would kill me, so I faked the screaming to confuse him and then I would surprise him. I thought it was me or him, so I did everything I could to beat him. I'm sorry if I scared of Greninja, but I just did that to survive, that's all."

Greninja gave Eelektross a reassuring smile and hugged him. "Well it's okay now. I understand now why you did all of that. But you did have me worried there."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Eelektross said. Greninja grinned at Eelektross as she kissed him. "Just promise me you won't get me worried like that again, and we'll be good." Eelektross chuckled. "I promise."

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross sighed in relief. "Crisis averted. Now I just hope whatever happened before doesn't happen again. Whatever it was."

00000000000000

Team Hurricane were in the infirmary, talking to Absol about what happened at the elimination ceremony. "So Elgyem got eliminated huh? That's sucks." Absol said.

"Yes, it is a shame. But one things for sure, whoever did it probably saved me." Kadabra admitted.

"But it makes no sense, if they wanted to save you, why couldn't they just take out one of the other members in Team Mason?" Gardevoir questioned.

"Whoever did it must be IN Team Mason then." Aegislash deduced. "You mean, like another mole?" Gengar asked.

"I wouldn't say a mole, but they did the deed. Nothing more we can do about it." Kadabra said.

"Well whoever they are, they did a huge favor." Torracat said. "It sucks that Elgye'ms gone, but at least Kdabra isn't." "I'll agree with you on that." Aegislash said. "It would've been… problematic."

"Oh come on guys. We shouldn't be worrying about it this late in the night. Go get some sleep or something. I'll be here plotting more pranks on Malik." Absol said.

"You're right, we'll see you tomorrow Absol. Good night, and don't let Malik suffocate you in your sleep." Aegislash joked. Absol chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Everyone left the infirmary and Absol was about to get some sleep. But it was soon interrupted when he heard someone else come in the infirmary.

He opened his eyes and saw Pyroar enter the infirmary. "Oh, hey Pyroar, what's up?" Pyroar nervously grinned. "Hey Absol, I was hoping we could talk?" "Sure, I don't mind." Absol replied.

"Oh, but before we do." Pyroar said before she started searching around the infirmary. Absol arched his brow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking for something." Pyroar replied. "Ah, there it is." Pyroar found the hidden camera to the infirmary and turned it off. "There, now everyone watch one won't know about this."

"I didn't think we need to be private about it. I mean, it's not the first time someone said something private on camera." Absol said. "I know, but this is private private. It's secret information." Pyroar joked.

Absol chuckled. "Alright, so what did you wanna talk about?" "Well, I first wanted to see how you were doing." Pyroar said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I still have some bruises here and there, but I'll live." Absol replied. "That's good." Pyroar said before looking nervous. "I just wanted to say… thanks, for saving me there with Krueger."

"Oh come on, you don't need to do that. You're the one that saved me in the end. So I make ourselves even." Absol said. "But it's more than that." Pyroar said as she got near the bed by Absol's right side. "You also saved me from the oven incident."

Absol grinned. "That's nothing. Just a friend helping another friend out that's all." Pyroar looked down. "Absol, you've always been there for me. You saved me more than I saved you. You gave me another chance when you knew that I was with Weavile's alliance. And you never saw me as your enemy, but more as a friend. And… I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Absol nervously chuckled. "Well, that's what friends are for right?" "Heh heh, right." Pyroar said before she blushed. "Hey Absol, remember that time I said I have my eyes on someone that's taken?" Absol looked confused. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Pyroar took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she has. "Well, there's no other way to say this but-"

She then got on the bed close to Absol. "Um, what are you doing?" Absol asked. Pyroar giggled. "Doing what I've always wanted to do. Absol, it's you. I like you."

With that, Pyroar kisses Absol on the muzzle. Absol widened his eyes in shock. He did not see this one coming.

It was a while before Pyroar finally separated from Absol. She saw Absol's speechless face and giggled. "Goodnight Absol, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she kissed Absol's nose and left the infirmary, leaving Absol in a daze. "Wha-... What just happened?" Absol asked himself.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** "YES!" Pyroar shrieked as she bumped the air with her paw."

00000000000000

Roran was on the docks talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, if would have that arranged that'll be great. You'll do it? Good. I'll see him there then. Okay, bye." Roran ended the call and grinned at the camera. "Hello there laddies, and might I say, this episode gave me quite a spook. Who knew that an actual serial killer would come ta this island? The chances of that happenin' are astronomical! And I don't know what happened ta Eelektross, but he gave me quite the beatin'." Roran groaned as he still had some bruises on him. "Quite the punch he gave, but in the end, Elgyem was eliminated due ta some 'technical complications' with the votes and I don't know who did it." Roran shrugged. "Guess we'll never know. And so, Glaceon is the last one left of Team Unity. It's all up ta him ta win it all. But what will happen next? Will Glaceon get revenge for what happened ta Elgyem? Will Eelektross have another moment and snap at someone again? And what happened ta Absol at the infirmary?! Someone screwed up the cameras again and the only thin' I could recover was Absol bein' bloody hell speechless for some reason!" Roran gave a deep sigh. "Well whatever happened, Absol was shocked ta say the least." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "But find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Later on, there was a police boat that boarded at the docks. Krueger was released with handcuffs on his claws. The police boat then sailed away. Krueger looked around. "Why was I released? I could've sworn I was going to jail."

"That would be me doin'." An unknown voice said. Krueger looked around and saw a familiar Zoroark with a black hat. "You, I saw you from before."

Roran grinned. "Yep, that be me. Roran's the name lad." "Okay Roran, why was I released? I should've gone to jail, but you obviously want me for something."

"Right ya are laddie, I was wonderin' if ya like ta take an offer of mine?" Roran asked. Krueger arched his brow at him. "What would that be?"

"Now hold on now, before I say this, I would like ta say that if ya do take up on this offer, it'll be like you're parole for what ya did on the island. And since no one can prove what ya did on the other… cases. You'll practically be free ta go." Roran revealed.

Krueger smirked. "Really now? Interesting." "Yes, but if ya say no on this offer or break any rules that I'll place on ya, ya will go right back ta jail. Sound fair ta ya?" Roran asked.

Krueger thought about it, before he eventually nodded. "Sure, I'll take you up on your offer. Now, what is this… proposition that you have for me?"

Roran grinned. "Well laddie, how would ya like ta-"

00000000000000

 **Wow, what did I offer ta Krueger? Only time will tell for this crazed serial killer. And what the hell happened ta Eelektross? Somethin' is definitely wron' with him. It's not normal for Eelektross ta experience on what just happened ta him.**

 **And wow, Elgyem's gone? That really came outta nowhere. And that made Glaceon more determined than ever ta win. Even though he's not showin' it.**

 **And oh me oh my, Pyroar really surprised Absol with that kiss. I wonder what Absol will do in response ta that?**

 **So in the next episode, I can't really describe the challenge in detail. But let's just say, it's borderline illegal. Remember, BORDERLINE!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**

 **Elgyem: P-Please r-review everyone! A-And thank you e-everyone for watching!**


	27. Chapter 24:The Wheel of Torture

**Hello there laddies, I am FINALLY back for another exciting episode of Total Pokemon Island! *The crowd cheers***

 **Now, the first thing I have ta say is that I apologize for being gone so long. I've been doing other stuff, school, life! Ya know, all the 'exciting' stuff!**

 **But I'm back now, and I hope all of ya will love this exciting new episode!**

 **So what the bloody hell are we still standing here for? Let's go ahead and watch this, shall we?!**

00000000000000

Chapter 24

Roran was at the docks, reading in a book that talks about the many ways to torture someone. "Wow, all these different kinds of tortures sound just dreadful. This is perfect! The contestants will love these!" Roran stops reading the book and grins at the camera. "Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island! Last time I had everyone believe that a serial killer was on the loose in our island, but it was actually me giving everyone a good scare, but it turns out that an actual serial killer came ta the island and started beating the living hell out of Absol. Absol's fine thanks ta Pyroar, Flamethrowing the Scizor ta his knees. But Absol wasn't the only Pokemon ta get his ass whooped. While I was faking a serial killer, Eelektross snapped and started beating the hell out of me too. That day was not a good day for me, that's for sure. But sadly, Elgyem was eliminated because someone messed around with the votes, leaving Glaceon ta be the last remaining member of Team Unity. And something happened ta Absol in the infirmary, but I will never know because SOMEONE messed with the cameras again!" Roran groaned. "I swear I need better protection on me cameras. So what will happen next?! Will Glaceon hold out and win the million Pokedollars for Team Unity?! Will we ever know what happened ta Absol in the infirmary?! And will there be less Pokemon ta get beat up on? Specifically, me." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Absol took his first steps out of the infirmary. It's been a week after his fight with Krueger and he was glad that he could finally get out of his stupid bed. But before he could go anywhere else, there's been one thing on his mind.

Pyroar, after she kissed him, Absol's been wondering on what to do. Sure, he had a little crush on her during the first few challenges, but he's with Chandelure know and he really likes her a lot. So he knows where he's going first. He's going to tell Pyroar the bad news.

He walks around the campgrounds until he eventually finds Pyroar on the steps of her cabin. The same one where they used to have their meetings. Absol took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

Pyroar sees Absol walking to her and smiles. "Hey Absol, how's it going." "Hey Pyroar." Absol said, looking nervous. "Listen Pyroar, I-"

"Absol, you don't have to say anything." Pyroar interrupted. "I know you may not like that 'present' I gave you at the infirmary, but I could've find anything better at the time. So if you want to give it back to me, then that's fine. But if you want to keep it, then that's fine too. I just felt like I should to give you that present after what happened the last challenge."

Absol didn't know what Pyroar was talking about until it finally clicked to him. "Oh, yeah, that 'present'. Well I'm sorry, but I just couldn't find the room for in my cabin. I hope you understand." Pyroar nodded. "It's fine. I'll just have to find room for it in my cabin then."

Absol smiled at Pyroar, he was glad it Pyroar understood. But then he remembered something important. "Crap! I have to meet up with Team Hurricane! I'll see you later Pyroar! And thanks for understanding!" Absol said before he took off. Pyroar chuckled. "I'll see you later Absol, and you're welcome!"

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Phew, that was close."

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar blinked at the camera. "Sorry everyone, but you ain't out of me. It's a trade secret between me and Absol."

00000000000000

Team Hurricane were at the beach, waiting to start their meeting. "Gardevoir, are you sure that Absol's getting released today?" Aegislash asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Malik seemed really upset this morning, so that would mean something good is happening to Absol." Gardevoir confirmed.

"That sounds like Malik, anything good happening to Absol is like the apocalypse for him." Gengar joked.

Both Kadabra and Torracat didn't say anything because Torracat was asleep while Kadabra was thinking of something else right now.

Soon after though, Absol hurried and met everyone. "Sorry I'm late guys, but I'm here now." Gardevoir smiled at Absol. "It's okay Absol, at least you're finally here with us." Aegislash salutes to Absol. "Glad to have you back friend. It was getting boring without you."

"Yeah, who was going to torture Malik? I heard he was really upset when he heard the news." Gengar said, grinning at Absol.

Absol chuckled. "Really? Now that explains why I heard him cursing up a storm from the cafeteria. Torracat just woke up and saw Absol. "Hey there man, it's good to have ya back."

Kadabra looked at Absol and nodded. "Greetings Absol, it's so glad that you came." Absol sat by Aegislash and nodded. "And it's good to be back. So, what's the plan today Kadabra?"

Kadabra sighed. "I have big news to share. If it wasn't for that special certain Pokemon to switch the votes, I would've been eliminated. To be honest, I'm running out of options. Out of all the plans that I have thought of, this one seems the most effective."

"So Kadabra, what do we need to do?" Torracat asked. "What's your last plan?" Kadabra looked at everyone with a solemn look. "We must find out Bisharp's weakness, and use that to take him out, once and for all."

Everyone grew silent upon hearing Kadabra's plan. "But, but how?" Gengar asked. "How do we do that when the guy is practically unstoppable?"

"Well, then let's get to thinking then." Kadabra said before he snapped his fingers and a chalkboard appeared behind him. "So, let's list is strengths first."

"Well, Bisharp is extremely intelligent. He's able to bounce back everything that we throw at him." Aegislash commented. "He's also by my experience, a really good fighter. I barely made it out of that storage room before he could finish me off." Kadabra added.

"He also seems to be really fast. Which is strange considering his species are naturally slow." Gardevoir pointed out.

"He must be using some move to increase his speed." Kadabra said as he listed down Bisharp's strengths. "That seems to be all of it. Now what are his weaknesses?" Everyone tried to think of something, but wasn't able to get anywhere.

"Come now, there has to be at least one flaw." Kadabra said. "Well, he seems to be very prideful." Gardevoir commented. "And he seem to be very upset when things don't go his way." Torracat added.

"But those can be seen as strengths. Seeing how he doesn't want to fail again only strengthens his resolve." Aegislash pointed out.

Kadabra sighed. "Alright, then how about we look at this differently? How about we try to figure out who he cares about?"

"Him caring? That has to be a joke?" Absol said. "Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure he only cares about himself." Gengar said.

"That can't be true, there has to be at least one. No one can be THAT careless of others. There must be one Pokemon on this island that he gives great care for."

"I think Kadabra's right." Aegislash said. "Before he led me to Gardevoir where she talked to Weavile, Bisharp told me that he knew what it was like to care about someone. Perhaps there actually is someone in this island that he cares about."  
"If that's true, then he's hiding it REALLY well. He would want to make no slip ups or any hint of him liking anyone." Torracat said.

"No one's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes whether they like it or not. Quick, everyone think of something. Anything that may give us a clue on to who he cares about." Kadabra instructed.

Everyone thought of everything that happened on the show, but they weren't getting any luck.

But Absol just had an epiphany. "I know who it is." Everyone was shocked by Absol's sudden answer. "Well Absol, who? Who is it?" Kadabra asked, hopefully.

Absol looked at Kadabra. "It's Mienshao." Now everyone was speechless. Mienshao of all Pokemon?  
Suddenly Gengar started laughing. "Oh come on, Mienshao? That Pokemon is like the complete opposite of Bisharp. There's no way that she would go out with someone like him." "I have to agree on Gengar here, that does seem very unlikely." Gardevoir agreed.

"I know it seems like it should never happen, but here me out on this." Absol insisted. "Remember that insane obstacle course Roran set up?"

"Yeah, the same one that banged up Rufflet and got him eliminated. Who could forget that?" Torracat said.

"Well, after Rufflet was placed in the infirmary for saving Brionne, Bisharp was pretty much telling everyone that Rufflet was an idiot for saving Brionne. But then Mienshao slapped him." "Yeah, that was great to watch." Gengar said, grinning at the memory.

"Well, I think Mienshao was upset with Bisharp. I mean sure, anyone could've done it, but Mienshao seemed more disappointed than actually mad at him. And remember how Bisharp was nice to Ferrothorn by saying those things to Weavile? Bisharp would've never said those things before, but I think Mienshao is trying to make him a better Pokemon. I think she's the one that Bisharp cares about." Absol finished.

Everyone thought about what Absol said and it actually started to make sense. Kadabra widened his eyes in realization. "Absol, you may be right. It could actually be Mienshao. Mienshao may be the one, that Bisharp cares about. Therefore, it's his biggest weakness."

"So what do we do about this information?" Aegislash asked. "Well, if what Absol says is true, then that means we can ask Mienshao to have Bisharp leave the alliance." Kadabra replied.

"But how the hell is that happening, Bisharp was the one who made the merged alliance in the first place." Torracat pointed out.

"True, but if we persuade Mienshao to do this for us, then Bisharp will have to listen to her. After all, Mienshao should mean more to him than an alliance, and I'm pretty sure that Bisharp thinks that he can deal with the consequences later. After all, he has contingency plans for everything. And if we can do that, then Team Mason will be crippled with their leader. That means that we can actually beat them. We can finally put an end to Team Mason, once and for all."

Everyone seemed excited, their plan could actually work! "We have a chance!" Torracat shouted. "Yeah, we can do this!" Gengar cheered. "Now I'm glad to hear that." Aegislash commented. "Same here." Gardevoir agreed. "Make that three." Absol added.

"Alright everyone, here's what we do. Gardevoir you should be the one to ask Mienshao. After all, you have this kind of experience with relationships before." Kadabra pointed out.

Both Gardevoir and Aegislash looked at each other and blushed when they heard that. "And if we can last long enough for the plan to work, then we can finally start our offensive against Team Mason." Kadabra declared.

"I'm liking this." Gengar said, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, it's time we finally let Team Mason have it. They deserve everything that's coming to them." Torracat added. "Alright everyone, with that said, this meeting is adjourned." Kadabra announced.

Everyone all left happily from the beach. Absol was about to leave too until- "Absol, may I have your time?" Kadabra asked.

Absol arched his brow at him, but nodded. "Sure, I guess." Absol went up to Kadabra while he looked at the ocean in thought, with his hands behind his back. "So what's up?" Absol asked.

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that you can trust me." Kadabra started. "I know that you may not trust me completely because of my past actions, but I am with this team one hundred percent. This alliance has proved to be more enjoyable to be with than my last one. I just wanted to say that I'm glad to be a part of this alliance."

Absol grinned at Kadabra. "Thanks Kadabra, and I'm glad that you're a part of this team too." Kadabra looked at Absol and grinned. "Thank you, now for the other reason that you're here. I would like to ask you a favor."

Absol arched his brow at him. "Sure, what do you need?" Kadabra looked at Absol with thought before he looked back at the ocean.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** "A contingency plan, incase Bisharp tries to eliminate me again. Rest assured Bisharp, I'm onto your tricks. It's like they say, fool me once, shame you. But fool me twice, shame on me. I won't be fooled twice, that's for sure."

00000000000000

Glaceon was sleeping in his cabin as usual. I was a while before he groggily opened his eyes and gave a big yawn. "Arceus, that was a really weird dream." Glaceon drawled. "Hey Elgyem, you'll never believe this, I-"

Glaceon turned around, but found no Elgem. He sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Elgyem was eliminated. This is soooo annoying."

He got up and left the cabin, only to look at it from the outside. "Man, I sure had a lot of good memories here." Glaceon said to himself.

Glaceon remembered the time he first joined the alliance, to all the silly meetings they had. But they weren't meetings really, more like just get togethers to chat about their day. Glaceon missed that.

But he also remember the days where one by one, everyone was being eliminated. Now, it was just him, all alone.

He plopped down on the ground and sighed. "So, I guess it's up to me to win, for Team Unity. This is sooooo annoying. I might as well sleep for now, I don't want to think about it any longer."

With that, Glaceon did just that and slept away, hoping to avoid the heavy feeling in his heart.

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** "I can't believe it. How did this happen to me? Well, I started trusting Elgyem, he seemed the like one of the only Pokemon in this show to not care much about the competition, the drama. Then, I joined an alliance, and I figured out that some others weren't interested either. All of that seemed like it was yesterday, like I'm living the dream over and over again. But sadly, I have to wake up and face reality. Face the facts that they're all gone, leaving me to myself again. Is this what loneliness feels like? I've never felt this before. Of course, I never had friends before, so I wouldn't know until now." Glaceon groaned. "Well, one thing's for sure, I'm more determined than ever to win this show. I may not show it, but I have full confidence in my abilities. I have to, in order to win it all. I'll do it, but not for myself, but for Team Unity. I'll win for you guys. That's a promise, that I'm willing to keep."

00000000000000

Eelektross was at the cafeteria, getting his food. When he got his food, he noticed Malik grinning at him. "Oh Arceus, did you poison my food?" Eelektross joked. Malik chuckled. "Come to the kitchen, we have a lot to talk about."

Eelektross arched his brow at him but placed his tray down and went to the kitchen. Malik took a seat down and Eelektross did the same.

"So did you want me here to kill me or," Eelektross joked. "Nah, you're not in my hit list." Malik said. "Actually, I wanted to say that I told you so."

"About what?" Eelektross asked. Malik chuckled. "Remember at the beginning of the show when you told me that you'll get far by being a nice guy? Well I hate to tell you this, but you broke that promise."

"What do you mean? I'm still a nice guy." Eelektross defended. "Oh really now? So you consider joining an alliance to take others down, being a double agent on your girlfriend, and beating the living shit out of Roran was consider being nice? Then I must be a saint." Malik joked.

"But wasn't exactly me when I fought Roran." Eelektross defended. "Maybe, but you can't explain the other two, can you?" Malik asked, knowing that he's winning this argument.

Eelektross couldn't say anything. Deep down, he knew that Malik had a point. Malik shook his head. "Well, I'm glad that you see the reality. Nice guys never win. You gotta do what you need to do in order to come out on top. Me and Roran learned that lesson to get this show. And now, you're learning it too. Good luck Eelektross, hope you make it far."

With that said, Malik left Eelektross to think to himself. Eelektross thought about all the things he did in this show and realized something. He did break his promise.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross looked at himself in wonder. "What… what happened to me? Have I… really gone this low?" Eelektross sighed. "Damn it all."

00000000000000

Gardevoir was at the front door to a cabin. She took a deep breath.. "Well, here goes nothing." She then knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door was opened and it revealed Mienshao on the other side. She looked at Gardevoir and smiled. "Oh, greetings Gardevoir, is everything well?"

Gardevoir smiled. "Hey Mienshao, everything's fine. Say, can we talk for a moment?" "Sure, I'm okay with that." Mienshao responded. "Great, let's go then." Gardevoir assured.

Mienshao exited her cabin and followed Gardevoir for a talk.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "I hope Mienshao understands what I'm about to tell her. I mean, I'm sure she wants the same thing for Bisharp, but I don't know how she can actually persuade Bisharp to do that. He's too competitive to risk any chance of losing."

00000000000000

Gardevoir led Mienshao to the lake to chat. "So Mienshao, can you promise me something?" Gardevoir asked. "Sure Gardevoir, what would it be?" Mienshao asked back.

"I want you to promise not to freak out about what I'm about to tell you." Gardevoir requested. Mienshao arched her brow at Gardevoir, but she simply nodded. "Okay, Gardevoir, I can promise that."

Gardevoir took a deep breath before she faced Mienshao. "I… I know of your relationship with Bisharp."  
This made Mienshao widen her eyes in panic. She's been discovered. "B-But how?! I… I made sure that no one could ever know about this!"

"Mienshao, it's okay." Gardevoir said while placing a hand on Mienshao's shoulder. "I'm not upset with your relationship."

Mienshao looked at Gardevoir, worryingly. "Does anyone else know about this?" "Yeah, about all of Team Hurricane." Gardevoir said with a sad face, she couldn't keep that a secret from Mienshao. She's at least deserves that.

Mienshao looked scared to death. She sat down on the ground and looked at the lake. "So… does that mean everyone knows then?" "No, only me and Team Hurricane knows." Gardevoir assured. "We didn't tell your secret to anyone else."

Mienshao teared up, but she wiped it away. "Well, that's good… I guess." Gardevoir sat next to Mienshao. "Mienshao, I know that this is very hard for you right now. Trust me, I've been in that road before. But I need to ask one more favor."

Mienshao looked at Gardevoir. "I might as well say yes. I don't want to anger you or you might use this information as blackmail."

Gardevoir looked very guilty about this, but she knows that it's very important to get Mienshao's help. "I… would like to ask if you can get Bisharp to leave his alliance?"

Mienshao looked at Gardevoir as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding me?! Bisharp would never do that! I mean sure, I would love it if he did, but he's very adamant about winning. And If I ever try to ask him, he'll just get suspicious and come at you guys even harder."

Gardevoir frowned. "Well, I thought I would ask. But I won't push any further on it. You've already been through a lot today. I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Mienshao slowly nodded. "Thank you, now could you please leave me to myself? I need some time to process everything that just happened.

Gardevoir nodded, understandably. "I understand, but please consider my favor. If you like him as much as I think you do, then you would want to do what's best for him."

Mienshao slowly nodded. "I'll… think about it. And thanks for… telling me about this information. It's better to learn it now than at a more bad time."

"You're welcome Mienshao, and take care." Gardevoir said before she stood off and went her way to the campgrounds. "You too." Mienshao replied before she covered her face with her hands and started crying.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "That felt… horrible, saying all of that to her. I hope I never have to do that again."

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao was crying in the confessional. "What do I do? I can't tell Bisharp about this, he'll be enraged and do something drastic. But I don't know if I should try to convince Bisharp to leave the alliance, I can't do that to him. It's too important to him to let it all go. Why did this have to happen?"

00000000000000

Absol was walking to the cafeteria when suddenly, Hydreigon flew right in front of Absol. "Hey there Absol, I see that you're well?" Hydreigon asked, grinning. Absol looked at Hydreigon, skeptically. "Yeah, but why do you care?"

Hydreigon frowned a little. "Absol," He then dropped on the ground. "I know that we're enemies and all, but I still highly respect you. You and I make a great team against Malik, right?'

Absol thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, we kinda do don't we?" Hydreigon smiled. "Right, so no matter if we're enemies, on opposite sides, playing against each other for the million, I still think of you as a good friend. Do you?"

Absol thought about what Hydreigon said and chuckled. "Yeah, I think I still think of you as my friend." "Good, glad we got that sorted out, but we're still playing against each other, don't forget that." Hydreigon said with is cocky grin.

Absol gave him a cocky grin back. "Right back at ya Hydreigon." Hydreigon chuckled. "It's good to have you back. You have no idea how's it's been with just me pranking Malik. I can only do so much you know?"

Absol chuckled. "That must've been dreadful, but I'm sure that we can fix that real quick." "I think so too, so what are we waiting for?! Let's go have some 'fun' with Malik." Hydreigon suggested. "I'm right behind ya!" Absol said before he got on Hydreigon's back and they took off.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Glad to know that Hydreigon isn't really my enemy. You know what they say, two heads are always better than one. Or in this case, four heads are better than one, specifically Malik's head."

 **Hydreigon:** "If I somehow lost, which I'm not planning on to happen, and if Absol won, then I wouldn't be too upset about that. He definitely earns it for putting up with Malik's crap the entire show."

 **Malik:** Malik looked very pissed and crossed his arms as he was covered with tar, feathers, and somehow had a Torchic beak glued onto his face. "I hate them, I hate them so much."

00000000000000

Roran grinned as he pulled out his trusty Mr. Loud. "CAMPERS! REPORT TA THE AUDITORIUM. I HAVE ANOTHER CHALLENGE FOR YA LADDIES! AND BRING SOME PROTECTION, YA MIGHT NEED IT!"

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Protection?! I swear, if Roran forces us to do some crazy and stupidly dangerous challenge again, I may just file a law-" The camera was glitched before Eelektross could finish his sentence.

 **Roran:** Roran grinned at the camera. "We don't allow the L word in this show. Don't want anyone ta get ideas now do we?"

00000000000000

Everyone gathered around the cafeteria, but it looked completely different. There was a large bench where all the contestants could sit in. And in front of the bench was Roran, Malik, and Joey. With a large wheel beside them. This wheel had pictures of all the Pokemon mon types, all eighteen of them to be exact.

Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Hello there laddies, and welcome ta your next challenge. Please, take a seat."

Everyone took a seat, but made sure that they weren't going to be strapped up again like last time.

Bisharp sat by Mienshao and made sure that no one would grow suspicious, but he saw that Mienshao was very upset. "What's wrong Mienshao?" Bisharp asked. "It's… nothing." Mienshao lied.

But Bisharp didn't buy it one bit. He looked around again to see if anyone one was looking. When he was convinced that the coast was clear he went and placed his hand on Mienshao's shoulder. "Mienshao, please tell me what's wrong. It hurts when I see you upset."

Mienshao looked at Bisharp and sighed. "I'll tell you, after the challenge. Okay?" Bisharp agreed to that request and nodded. "Alright, but make sure that you can perform adequate in this challenge. I don't want anything thinking you may be weak and possibly be eliminated."

"Don't worry about me Bisharp, I'll be fine." Mienshao said, trying to make a fake smile. Bisharp nodded and looked away, pretend that he didn't have this conversation with Mienshao. Mienshao looked away and sighed.

00000000000000

 **Mienshao:** "Either three things will happen. Either he'll be more aggressive than ever on Team Hurricane, I can calm Bisharp enough so that he won't do that, or he may actually kill Team Hurricane. Either way, when I tell him, it won't be pleasant afterwards.

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp looked concerned. "I wonder what's wrong with Mienshao? I've known her not to be saddened by most things. So whatever it may be, it must be pretty serious."

00000000000000

The rest took their seats wherever they wanted. Team Mason sat on the right side with Bisharp, and Team Hurricane sat on the left side with Kadabra. Absol sat with Gardevoir and Aegislash, while Hydreigon sat behind him.

Pyroar sat near the middle while Greninja sat with Eelektross. Weavile glared at Torracat from the other side while Torracat glared at her back. And Glaceon just sat wherever, not caring much about whose side he's sitting on.

Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Well laddies, it's time ta discuss the challenge! Joey, care ta explain?!"

Joey nodded. "Right. So everyone, this is the challenge. One Pokemon will be picked randomly to spin this wheel here. Now this wheel, depending on what type you spin, gives you a different kind of torture."

"Torture! You're giving us a torture challenge right after what happened to Absol?!" Torracat shouted.

"Ease yourself Torracat." Roran said while raising his hands in defense. "I realize what happened ta Absol. That's why I waited for Absol ta get better ta start the challenge. I mean, at least I didn't start the challenge before Absol recovered right?"

Torracat just grumbled, but said nothing else. "Anyways," Reuniclus continued. "The torture that you spin will be based off of the 18 Pokemon types. For instance, if you spin and get a fire symbol, then you will get a challenge based off that type. Like for instance getting burned."

Some grew worried of the types of torture they may get. What if they get a type that they're weak to?

"But not all tortures are bad." Joey added. "Like if you spin an Ice symbol, then you may just be locked in a freezer for a few minutes. The types of tortures are all random, so you don't have to worry about getting the same horrible torture." "Boy, that's a relief." Hydreigon muttered.

"So when that first Pokemon spins their torture, they would have two options. Option 1, they go threw the entire thing and stays in the challenge. Or Option 2, they don't complete the torture and will be eliminated from the challenge." Joey explained.

Everyone looked around nervously upon hearing what Joey said.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "This challenge just became… difficult. We have to face tortures that can potentially be types that we are weak to. It's designed so that the Pokemon with the strongest will, wins the challenge." Aegislash then looks down in thought. "I'm not sure if I can complete such a feat."

 **Silvally:** Silvally smirked. "I'm not afraid of this challenge. You know why?"

CLICK!

Silvally changed types into a Ghost-Type. "Because if I spin a type that I'm weak to,"

CLICK!

Silvally then changed into a Dark-Type. "Then I can just turn into the type that resist it."

CLICK!

Silvally changed back into a Normal-Type. "This challenge is just too easy for me. It would be a joke if I lose this one."

00000000000000

"But here is a twist." Roran said. "If ya do complete the challenge, then ya can choose which Pokemon should spin the wheel next."

This made some like Weavile and Bisharp grin, while some like Kadabra and Torracat look worried.

"Everyone will eventually keep going until everyone has received at least one torture. Then we will start the round again, and again, until only one Pokemon remains. Whoever wins gets immunity for tonight's elimination ceremony." Joey finished.

"So, are there any questions?" Roran asked. No one looked like they wanted to raise their hands. "Good, then let's start the challenge!" Roran shouted. "Now, let's pick the first lucky contestant."

Roran got the same drawing box from previous challenges and moved his hand around it for a potential victim.

He took a card from his box and grinned. "Ah, Eelektross will go first. Doesn't that sound fun?!" Roran asked. Eelektross's eye twitched as a response.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Braviary, what the hell?! Why did you pass down your bad luck?! You could've just passed it down to someone else that actually deserves it?!"

00000000000000

"Good luck." Greninja whispered to Eelektross. Eelektross looked at Greninja and smiled before he went off and headed towards the wheel. He spun the wheel and prayed that it was a ground torture.

Of course, his luck was never kind to him as it landed on a Dark symbol. "Ah, so it's a dark-type torture? Let's see here." Roran said as he's getting a card from the drawing box.

"Oh my, this one brings back memories. Eelektross, your tortore will be ta be placed in a box with no light or sound, sound familiar ta ya?" Roran asked.

Eelektross looked frightened. "No, not again!" "This is unfair! Eelektross was placed in there for hours because of you!" Greninja protested.

"And I said I was sorry!" Roran shouted. "At least this time, it'll be for five minutes! That's it, I swear!" Roran then looked at Eelektross. "Ya think ya can do that?" Eelektross still looked frightened, but he reluctantly nodded. "Yeah… I'll do it."

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** Greninja had a worried look on her face. "Last time he was in there, he was dramatized the whole day. I hope that he'll be alright."

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross looked terrified. "If I go in that room again, I may hear the voices again. I… I don't want that to happen to me. Not again."

00000000000000

Eelektross looked at the large crate and sighed. "Whelp, here goes nothing." Eelektross went inside and the door closed and locked behind him.

Eelektross looked around and thought it was safe for now. So he tried to find a way and decided to sit by it.

00000000000000

Everyone was waiting outside. So far, nothing serious had happened yet. But some still had worried looks about what may happen to Eelektross. One of those included Greninja.

00000000000000

It's been two minutes inside the box and so far, nothing happened. He looked fine until something he dreadfully feared happened.

He started hearing the voices again. "No." He said to himself, but couldn't hear his voice. The only thing he could hear were the voices that were getting louder and louder.

Eelektross covered his ears and screamed in pain. "Please! Make it stop!" But the voices kept on getting louder, with no telling on what the voices are talking about. Eelektross covered up like a ball and started crying.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, it's been five minutes and Roran looked at the crate. "Joey, open the door." Roran instructed. Joey nodded and used his psychic to open the door.

Everyone grew silent of what may happen next. Greninja was just hoping that the worst didn't happen. Moments later, Eelektross walked out of the crate, looking just fine. "Well that wasn't too hard." Eelektross said.

Roran sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus, I thought something bad happened again. But obviously you're fine. Now go ahead and tell us who ya wanna have the torture next."

Eelektross looked around until he saw someone particular. "Aegislash." Aegislash groaned as he got up. "I'm fine with this decision. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

When Eelektross sat back down, Greninja saw that Eelektross's eyes were puffy. "Are you okay?" Greninja asked.

Eelektross looked at Greninja and smiled. "I'm fine Greninja, you don't have to worry about me." Eelektross then placed his arm around her and brought her closer to him. Greninja looked at Eelektross again, but decided to not press on it any further.

00000000000000

 **Greninja:** "Was he… was he crying? Something happened in that crate, and Eelektross isn't telling me. It's either something really bad for him, or he doesn't want me to worry about him again. Either way, it's really eating me up inside. I wish he would tell me these things."

 **Eelektross:** "That crate was actual hell. Thank Arceus that Greninja didn't notice anything too suspicious. I can't have her worrying about me every single time I have an episode like that. Oh, and sorry about that Aegislash, but I needed to choose someone and you were the first one I saw. I hope you understand."

00000000000000

Aegislash went up to the wheel and spun it. It went for a while before it went to a Water symbol. "Alright laddie, let's get your torture." Roran said while he was drew a card from the box.

He looked at the card and widened his eyes. "What the bloody hell?! I can't use this card! This is borderline illegal!" He quickly threw the card away while everyone looked confused.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "What the? What the hell was on that card that could scare Roran? I mean, how bad could it be?"

 **Roran:** "Why the hell was there a card that said waterboarding?! Who wrote this cards?!

 **Malik:** "DAMMIT!" Malik shouted as he punched the side of the confessional out of anger. "I was hoping Absol would get that card!"  
00000000000000

Roran pulled out another card and grinned. "Ah, now THIS is an acceptable torture. How do ya like being hosed?" Roran asked. Aegislash groaned.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "I love being hosed. I want to be drowned in water." Aegislash said sarcastically.

00000000000000

Malik had the hose and Aegislash was strapped down. "All ya have ta do is survive thirty seconds. OR ya could just say ya give up." Rora said. "Just get it over with." Aegislash said.

Roran signalled Malik to start. Malik didn't hesitate as he started blasting Aegislash with a high powered hose.

It wasn't enough force to do any damage, but the water still annoyed Aegislash. Everytime he would try to get some air, he would have to spit out some water in the process.

When it finally stopped, Aegislash looked soaked and annoyed. "So laddie, who do ya wanna have the torture next?" Roran asked. Aegislash looked at the crowd and didn't hesitate to make his choice. "Bisharp."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp scoffed. "Predictable."

 **Aegislash:** "Think of this Bisharp as part of my revenge for what you did to me and Gardevoir."

00000000000000

The rest came about as expected. Bisharp lucky spun a Poison symbol and didn't have to do his considering that he was immune to Poison.

So he picked Kadabra as expected and Kadabra had to go through an Ice torture. He had to eat ice cream for a full twenty seconds. Kadabra barely completed his, but he was suffereing from a major brain freeze.

He then picked Weavile next and she spun a Bug symbol. She had to be covered in honey and not to make a move while Beedrill were all over her for a minute.

She completed hers and of course picked Torracat. Torracat spun the Ground symbol had to buried alive for a few minutes and made it out just fine.

The next Pokemon that was picked was Silvally. He easily went through the Fighting torture because he changed into a Ghost-Type.

Sivally picked Gardevoir next and she spun a Normal symbol. Roran brought the same Loudred from before and had him use Screech at Gardevoir for ten seconds. Gardevoir made it, but she couldn't hear anything for a good thirty minutes.

She yelled out Pyroar's name next and Pyroar spun a Grass symbol. She had poison Ivy covering her body and she was told not to scratch anywhere for a good minute.

After she finished the torture and got some cool water to help with the rash, she chose Mienshao next. She spun a Fighting symbol and had to do one-hundred pushups.

She made it through easily and chose Greninja next as she spun a Flying symbol. She had to have a spearow latch onto her arm and stay there for a good minute while using his claws to dig into her skin.

She made it through, but she beat up the Spearow for doing it. After the beat up, Greninja picked Aggron next.

Aggron had to get struck by a Thunder for choosing the Electric symbol and not faint. He luckily did that and picked Gengar next.

Gengar spun a Rock symbol. Gengar had to try his best to split a boulder in two with just his hand. Since he had no bones to break or blood to blled, Gengar didn't have any serious damage, but his hand did hurt like hell though.

Gengar then picked Hydreigon and he spun a Fairy symbol. He was ready to start his challenge, but the moment he saw a Ribombee, he screamed his dear life and gave up immediately, causing everyone to laugh at him.

Hydreigon growled and chose Absol next. Absol had to carry a steel block on his back for a whole minute. Absol thought that Malik rigged the card, but Malik claims he didn't do anything.

Absol barely completes his challenge and calls out Glaceons name. Glaceon sluggishly walks to the wheel and spins it, getting a Fire Symbol.

"Glaceon, ya unfortunately have ta walk through hot coal." Roran said. Some winced upon hearing this.

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** "Ouch, that sounds brutal. More brutal than me having to slam a boulder with my fist. And that hurt like hell."

 **Hydreigon:** "Hopefully glaceon gives up so I don't have to be the only quitter here."

00000000000000

Glaceon looked at the hot coal he had to walk through and groaned. "This… is gonna hurt." "Ya can just give up ya know?" Roran offered. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." Glaceon drawled.

Glaceon looked at the hot coal before his eyes slowly closed. His head drooped down and he started snoring. Everyone looked a little shocked.

"He's… sleeping? Why would he do that?" Gardevoir asked. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure, you should never underestimate Glaceon. I've made that mistake one too many times." Absol said.

Glaceon snoring as he started walking on the hot coal with no hesitation. Everyone was even more stunned. "He's actually walking on hot coal." Kadabra said, shocked. "And he's not even flinching." Bisharp said, amazed.

Glaceon was walking on the hot coal all the way towards the other side. When he made it out, he opened his eyes and yawned. "Is it over yet?" Roran's jaw was dropped, but he quickly regained his composure. "Um, yeah, it's over. So… who do ya wanna choose next?"

Glaceon looked around until he looked at a certain Pokemon. "Kadabra." Kadabra gulped when he heard his name called out.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol chuckled as he shook his head. "That's Glaceon for ya."

 **Glaceon:** "I know holding a grudge is bad and all, but #$%^ you Kadabra." Glaceon then shook his paw. "Ow."

 **Bisharp:** "Perhaps Glaceon is a bigger threat than I ever anticipated. But I'll focus on him later. Right now, Kadabra is my main priority."

00000000000000

Round 2 began and Kadabra spun a Rock symbol and had to carry a huge boulder. Kadabra wasn't successful and was eliminated from the challenge. Since Kadabra didn't finish his torture, Roran had to choose a random Pokemon.

He drew out Torracat as he spun the wheel to get a water symbol. He had to hold his breath underwater for thirty seconds, but was unsuccessful when he only did twenty seven seconds.

Roran drew again and Eelektross was picked this time. He spun a Ground symbol and didn't have to do it due to his immunity.

So he picked Gengar this time and Gengar spun a Fire symbol. He had to eat five chili peppers, but he only managed to eat three and failed.

Roran drew again and called out Pyroar. She spun a Fighting symbol and had to fight a Sawk. Let's just say, she wasn't successful with the Sawk.

00000000000000

 **Pyroar:** Pyroar had many bruises and bandages. "Don't look at me. It's not my fault I'm part Normal."

00000000000000

So when Pyroar failed, Roran drew again and got Aggron this time. He spun a Ice symbol and had to be locked in the freezer for fifteen minutes. He only made it till five.

Roran picked Greninja this time and she spun a Fairy symbol. Had to participate in a Tea Party with annoying Fairy-Types. Let's just say… it didn't look pretty.

00000000000000  
 **Eelektross:** Eelektross had a scared look on his face. "What happened in that challenge, STAYS IN THAT CHALLENGE!"

 **Greninja:** Greninja huffed. "Those brats had it coming."

00000000000000

After Greninja failed, Silvally was picked next and spun a Ground symbol. Silvally changed into a Flying-Type and had no problem with the torture.

Silvally chose Aegislash and he spun a Psychic symbol. He had to go through his worst fear again and barely made it. He almost snapped as Sword again, but he was able to suppress him, for now.

He chose Bisharp next and he drew a Fighting symbol. He had to go up against a Machamp. After minutes of screams of agony, punches thrown, and bones being dislocated… the Machamp lost.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "He may need physical therapy… and psychiatric therapy."

00000000000000

Bisharp chose Gardevoir next and she spun a Poison symbol. She had to choose out of three foods to eat and hope that she doesn't choose the one that's poisoned… she wasn't successful.

When Gardevoir passed out and failed, Roran picked the next contestant and called out Absol, he spun the Bug symbol and had to eat honey for one minute.

Absol made it through, but got really sick. He went to the nearby bush and through up before he chose Weavile next.

Weavile spun the wheel and got the Normal symbol. Weavile had to take ten Metronomes and not faint. Most were fine, until she had to take moves like Hyper Beam and Draco Meteor.

She barely survived and told Mienshao was next. Mienshao spun a Flying Symbol. She had bird seed all over had and had to be pecked all over by a Fearow.

She made it through the torture, but looked a little bruised up. This annoyed Bisharp as he left the area for a while. When he came back a few minutes later, the Fearow was never found again.

00000000000000

 **Roran:** Roran was talking to someone on the phone. "No, I don't know what happened to Fearow!... I checked the island, twice!... I have no idea where he's at!"

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was innocently whistling while sharpening his "newly acquired" talons.

00000000000000

The only one who was left was Glaceon. He spun the Water symbol. "Glaceon, your torture is ta sit in a scalding hot tub for thirty seconds." Roran said.

Joey teleporting in the hot tub and it was bubbling hot. Glaceon looked at the hot tu and groaned. "Fine, I'll do it."

Glaceon went back to sleep and went inside the hot tub. He didn't even flinch while he was in the scalding water Everyone's jaws were dropped.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Okay, Glaceon is definitely high on the list now."

 **Absol:** "That's bull$%^&! There's no way that he can take all of that like it's nothing!"

00000000000000

When the thirty seconds were over, Glaceon got out of the tub and opened his eyes. "Ow." He said.

"Glaceon, are ya okay?" Roran asked. Glaceon looked at Roran and slowly nodded. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Roran just shook his head. "Well then, who do ya wanna pick next?"

Glaceon looked at everyone at the crowd. "Bisharp." Bisharp didn't say anything as he got up to spin his wheel.

00000000000000

Bisharp spun a Normal symbol. He had to face an angry Stoutland. The Stoutland growled at him, but Bisharp gave it a cold stare. This intimidated the Stoutland and caused him to whimper in fear.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "Did he just… intimidated a Stoutland? That takes a lot to scare a big dog like that."

 **Bisharp:** "It's simple really, just show the dog who's boss. They don't want to not even the biggest of dogs would want to mess with you after that."

00000000000000

Bisharp chose Aegislash next and he spun a Fighting symbol. Aegislash was lucky enough not to do the torture.

Aegislash chose Weavile next and she spun a Fire symbol. She quickly gave up right after she saw the symbol.

So Roran drew the next card and Mienshao was next. She spun a Electric symbol. She had to get shocked continuously for a clean fifteen seconds. She fainted at fourteen.

Roran drew Eelektross next and Eelektross drew the Psychic symbol. Eelektross had to live through a painful memory in his life without giving up. Eelektross couldn't do it as he eventually succumbed to the memory.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** Eelektross looked a little tensed. "Sorry, but I can only go through one episode for the day."

00000000000000

After Eelektross failed, Roran drew out Silvally and he spun a Ghost symbol. Silvally smirked as he didn't even have to change types this time to be safe.

So he chose Absol next and he spun a Dragon symbol and he had to survive Haxorus for a minute. He luckily did thanks to his horn and picked Glaceon next.

Glaceon spun a grass symbol and he had to hug a Maractus. He stood awake for this one, but he still hugged the Maractus with with indication that he was in pain.

00000000000000

 **Silvally:** "I will never know how he doesn't show pain. It's like he's too bored to feel pain."

00000000000000

Roran looked at everyone and grinned. "Well laddies, it seems like there are five of us left." There were Silvally, Bisharp, Glaceon, Aegislash, and Absol left.

"So Glaceon, which Pokemon do ya want ta have the torture next?" Roran asked. Glaceon slowly looked around and picked the next Pokemon. "Absol."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol groaned. "Why me?"

00000000000000

Absol spun his wheel and got a Flying symbol. "Absol, your torture is ta experience a small hurricane." Roran read off from his card. Absol chuckled. "Please, nothing."

So Absol was strapped down to a chair and Roran had an intern use Hurricane on Absol. Absol was being hit by the strong winds, but other than that, he seemed fine with it.

That was until he started experiencing something. He started seeing the giant storm, how it's coming collision with the city, and the small Cubchoo. "Where's my mommy" The Cubchoo asked before the storm came down, destroying everything in sight."

Absol started hyperventilating. "Stop, stop, I give up, I give up!" Absol shouted. The Hurricane stop and Roran shook his head. "Sorry laddie, but ya almost had it. Only a few more moments and ya would've made it." But Absol didn't care as he was continuing to hyperventilate.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "That's weird. Absol has went through worst things on this show. The Hurricane must've triggered something to scare Absol like that, but what?"

 **Absol:** Absol was starting to calm down. "I can't go through that again. I can't!"

00000000000000

After Absol failed, Roran drew a card from the box. "Slash, you're next!" Aegislash floated his way towards the wheel and spun it.

He spun a Dark symbol. "Aegislash, ya get ta see the mirror." Roran said. "Mirror? What kind of mirror?" Aegislash asked.

Roran signaled Joey to teleport the mirror and he did just that. It had a black frame as it stood up by itself. "Now this mirror here shows your darker self. All ya have ta do is survive three minutes with it and you'll complete the torture."

Aegislash went in front of the mirror and prepared for the worst. What appeared on the mirror was like he expected. What appeared was Sword with his evil grin. " _Ah, why if it isn't Aegis. How are you doing?"_

"I don't want to hear it Sword, I'm just going to talk for a few minutes and that's it. After that, you're going to be sealed in my mind again." Aegislash warned.

Sword chuckled. " _Oh please, you can't get rid of me. Eventually, you'll get desperate enough and you'll want my help. It's only a matter of time."_

"Don't kid yourself Sword, there will never be a time where I would be that desperate." Aegislash said. Sword grinned. " _So how's Gardevoir doing? I hope she doesn't hurt you like last time. That'll be a shame."_

This made Aegislash annoyed. "Don't talk about Gardevoir. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Unlike you, she actually cares about my well being."

" _Aw Aegis, what you said hurt me."_ Sword said, pretending to be sad. " _Of course I care about your well being. I do all those things for us. To make your life better. And what will happen if Gardevoir will be eliminated? You'll be devastated."_

"That won't happen, there's no way that Gardevoir will be eliminated this soon. And I don't intend for that to happen." Aegislash assured.

This made Sword laugh. " _Oh come now Aegis, I would never expect you of all Pokemon to be delusional. Face the facts, Gardevoir will be eliminated, and your heart will be broken. And when that happens, you're going to be desperate enough and finally let me-"_

SMASH!

Aegislash punched the mirror and shattered it to pieces. "Enough." He said to himself. Roran checked his watch and shook his head. "Too bad Slash, two minutes and fifty seconds. Ya almost had it."

But Aegislash didn't look like he cared as he just started at the now broken mirror.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** "I can't let Sword take control of my body. No matter what happens."

00000000000000

"Since Aegislash didn't go through with his torture, it's time for another drawing." Roran said as he reached for a name. "Ah, Bisharp is next!"

Bisharp said nothing as he went to the wheel and spun it. He spun a Fairy symbol. "Ah, the Fairy symbol. No one seems ta be able ta beat that one." Roran said.

He then looked at his card and grinned. "Bisharp, this will be a test of honesty. I'm goin' ta ask ya three questions and ya have ta answer them all truthfully or me lie detector here will go on the fritz. If ya don't, ya will be eliminated from the challenge."

Bisharp nodded. "I accept the terms." "Alright Bisharp, your first question is what do ya consider of your alliance members?"

Bisharp didn't hesitate to answer his question. "I consider my alliance members as valuable Pokemon. They are all necessary so that I can get closer to winning the million Pokedollars."

Roran checked his lie detector and it showed that Bisharp was telling the truth. "Alright, ya made it through the first question."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "I may have worded it differently, but in the end, my alliance members are essential for my victory. Whether they be valuable Pokemon, for dispensable pawns at my disposal."

00000000000000

"Second question, who do you want gone the most?" Roran asked. Bisharp chuckled. "That one's easy, it's Kadabra."

Roran checked his lie detector again at it showed Bisharp was telling the truth again. "Another question bites the dust. Now the last one, do ya have feelings for someone in the island? And if so, who?"

This made Bisharp look serious and stayed silent. He looked down and thought of the options of whether to tell the truth or not. "I… I can't answer that question."

Roran arched his brow at Bisharp, but only shrugged. "Alright, then I guess you're eliminated from the challenge."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon scowled. "If Bisharp didn't care about Mienshao, then that would've been an easier question. Bisharp has some explaining to do after the elimination ceremony."

 **Bisharp:** "Other Pokemon may now be suspicious of me not answering that question. But I have to make sure that no one knows about me and Mienshao. I can just explain to my teammates a simple reason why I didn't and they'll be fine."

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao looked guilty. "Bisharp didn't answer that question because of me. Should I tell him that some Pokemon already know of our relationship?" Mienshao sighed. "I wish I never knew of this situation."

00000000000000

It was now down to Silvally and Glaceon. Silvally looked confident that he was going to win while Glaceon just looked bored as usual.

Roran looked at the two and picked a name out of his box. "Silvally, you're next." Silvally grinned as he went up and spun the wheel. The wheel spun a Fighting symbol.

Silvally smirked as he changed into a Ghost-type. "This is too easy." Roran read the card and widened his eyes. "Oh Arceus, this has ta be the most dangerous torture out of them all."

"What could it be? I'm sure I'll handle it easily." Silvally boasted. Roran gulped. "Survive three minutes… against Malik." SIlvally grew tense as he saw Malik smirk and pound his fists together.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol's eyes were wide. "Oh-"

 **Hydreigon:** "$%^&."

00000000000000

Malik stretched his limbs. "I was going to use that card for Absol. But I guess I can settle for you." Silvally changed into a Ghost-type, hoping that it would last him for a little while. "Alright, let the three minutes begin!" Roran shouted.

In seconds, Malik jumped at Silvally with a Fire Punch and punched him in the side of the face. This caused Silvally's disk to malfunction and change him back into a Normal-type.

The force of the impact also sent Silvally a few feet back. Silvally groaned as he got back up. "What the hell just happened?!"  
00000000000000

 **Absol:** "There's a reason we always run from Malik after a prank!"

 **Hydreigon:** "There's a reason why we fear that psychotic ape!"

 **Absol and Hydreigon:** "Because you don't %^$& with Malik!"

 **Roran:** "There was this time in high school when me and Malik were bullied by these two Fighting-type Pokemon. Malik was a Monferno at the time and he didn't want that ta happen again. So he trained in the mountains, or maybe it was the woods." Roran shrugged. "I could never remember the details. Anyways, when he came back, he broke their jaws and shinbones with just one punch and kick. Sne them ta the hospital and never bullied anyone else again. Since then, Malik has been deadly strong and no one would want ta mess with him. Hell, I even remember this time when." Roran stopped for a moment and then sighed. "I shouldn't go there, those were bad memories back then."

00000000000000

Malik punched him again and sent him five feet away. He then stomped the ground once and created an earthquake. Silvally tripped and fell on the ground and groaned in pain.

Malik then started running towards Silvally with amazing speed. Silvally slowly got up and saw Malik sprinting at him. Malik then jumped and then kicked Silvally square in the head. This caused Silvally to get pushed from the impact and crash into the bench, with him out cold.

Roran saw this and checked his watch. "Damn, only thirty seconds. Well, since Silvally's out, that means that Glaceon is the winner!"

Glaceon woke up from his sleep and yawned. "I won? Yippee." "Hydreigon, Aggron, go carry Silvally ta the infirmary will ya?" Roran asked. Hydreigon and Aggron picked Silvally up and carried him to the infirmary. Malik looked at Absol and grinned. "Try anything Sickle boy, and you'll be next." Absol gulped at Malik's comment.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "Maybe we should cancel our prank for the day. Who knows when he'll finally snap and kill us."

 **Silvally:** Silvally head his head in pain. "Ow, what the hell happened? The last thing I know was that I was facing Malik. But then everything else became a blur."

 **Glaceon:** "Yay, I won." Glaceon said with no enthusiasm. "That means I'll be safe for now. But I need to make sure that I stay safe. So that I can last all the way to the finals. But until then, I'll just pretend that I'm a sleeping drone for now. In fact, I think I'll pretend right now." He then went to sleep immediately and started snoring away.

00000000000000

Bisharp met up with Team Mason at the woods. But some of them were giving him suspicious looks.

One of them being Hydreigon. "So Bisharp, was there a particular reason why you didn't answer that question? Are you hiding something from us?" Hydreigon asked.

Bisharp looked at everyone very calmly. "Of course, I didn't want the other team to know of that information." "And why's that Bisharp? Is it because you like someone?" Weavile teased, grinning.

Bisharp gave Weavile a cold stare. "No, but the reason I didn't answer was because if the other team thought that I had no one, then they would use that information against me."

"But isn't it the other way around? Isn't information like being with someone can be used against you?" Pyroar pointed out.

Bisharp shook his head. "It works both ways. It will only strengthen their resolve to beat me, since I have nothing to lose. But if I don't say anything, then they won't have any information against me. But enough of that right now. What's important is to eliminate Kadabra."

"Actually, I have to say something." Eelektross spoke up. Bisharp looked at Eelektross. "Yes Eelektross?"

"Well, why are we still trying to go after Kadabra? Why can't we just follow up on your previous plan?" Eelektross suggested. "What do you mean?" Bisharp asked.

"Remember before when you said that you wanted to take out the couples? Well, the only couple that we can target is Aegislash and Gardevoir. So why not take out Aegislash? He is both a major threat and has a relationship with Gardevoir. If we take him out, it may make Gardevoir depressed and she may not want to compete anymore. It may not be Kadabra, but it's potentially killing two Pidgeys with one stone."

Bisharp thought about this for a while until he finally nodded. "Alright Eelektross, we'll go with your plan. For now."

Weavile grinned and patted Eelektross's back in approval while he just looked down and sighed.

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** "Great, now I just convinced everyone to eliminate Aegislash and break Gardevoir's heart just for my own safety. I can't believe that I'm in this position." He stayed silent for a while until he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell Weavile that I'm leaving the alliance. I can't keep doing this anymore."

00000000000000

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony. Team Hurricane were hoping that their numbers were enough, but since Glaceon could still not like Kadabra, it was hard to tell.

Team Mason were pretty confident with their votes, while Eelektross still looked a little guilty.

And Glaceon couldn't care less because he has immunity and it wasn't like his vote matters.

Roran counted all the votes and looked at them curiously. "Really? Those are the votes?" Roran shrugs. "Alright then, let's start the elimination ceremony shall we? First off is Glaceon, since he has immunity."

Roran throws a Pokeblock at Glaceon, but he was asleep and it bounced off of him.

"Next is Weavile, Silvally, Eelektross, Aggron, and Pyroar… then Absol, Gardevoir, Gengar, Torracat, and Greninja."

"Surprisingly, the big scaredy cat got his Pokeblock." Roran joked. Hydreigon growled, but too his Pokeblock anyways.

"Kadabra, ya had only one vote this time." Roran said. Kadabra was questioned as to why that is, but didn't want to object his Pokeblock.

It was now down to Aegislash, and Bisharp. Gardevoir and Absol looked more worried than ever.

00000000000000

 **Gardevoir:** "Why is Slash in the bottom two? I thought they were going after Kadabra?"

 **Aegislash:** "This is… unexpected."

00000000000000

"Bisharp, if ya keep this up, ya may have more visits at the bottom two than Weavile." Roran commented while grinning. Weavile scoffed while Bisharp said nothing about it.

"And Slash, I don't know why you're here. But hey, I never do half the time. So will it be ya this time?" Roran asked. Aegislash said nothing as he just kept his composure.

"The last Pokeblock goes ta…

…

…

…

…

… Bisharp." "What?! No!" Gardevoir shouted. "That can't be right!" Torracat said. "Sorry laddies, but the votes don't lie. Aegislash has ta go." Roran said. Bisharp smirked at his victory while Weavile snickered.

Aegislash sighed. "It's okay, I accept my fate." He gets up and turns to everyone. "It's been pleasant knowing you all. Especially you Gardevoir."

Gardevoir started tearing up and hugged Aegislash. "I don't want you to go." Absol looked sad for Aegislash, that was until he realized something. "Wait! Aegislash isn't going anywhere!"

Everyone turned and looked at Absol questionably. "What do ya mean laddie?" Roran asked.

Absol went to get something and came back with the chance card from before. "I'm using this card for Aegislash's elimination!"

Some like Bisharp and Weavile looked shocked. They forgot about that card. Roran grinned. "Well laddie, then we're gonna have fun then."

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "$%^&! What if I get eliminated because of chance! Then that annoying furball would actually beat me!"

 **Bisharp:** "I ^&$ ING HATE CHANCE! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, IF I GET ELIMINATED BECAUSE OF CHANCE, I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

 **Aegislash:** "Absol, I hope you know what you're doing, for both our sakes."

 **Absol:** Absol sighed. "Sorry, but I had to do it. I couldn't risk losing Aegislash, but I hope this doesn't eliminate someone else we need.

00000000000000

Roran brought in a wheel with everyone's faces on it. "Alright Absol, this wheel here will decide on who is gonna be eliminated. All ya have ta do is spin the wheel and whoever it lands on is automatically eliminated."

Absol looked at the wheel and gulped before he went ahead and spun the wheel. The wheel went fast so no one knows on who it was going to land on yet.

Sure enough, the wheel started slowing down and passed some faces. Kadabra sighed when he saw that he wasn't going to be eliminated. Bisharp calmed down when his face passed by. Torracat sighed with relief that his face passed.

The arrow started slowing down to Weavile's face. Weavile panicked. "No, NO! Don't land on me!" Torracat beamed with joy. "YES! Come on! Land on her face, please!" "Stop, stop on her face!" Gengar shouted. "Don't you stop dammit! Keep going!" Silvally yelled.

The arrow was still getting slower and slower while still on Weavile's face. "No, please, please don't land on my face!" Weavile begged. "Stop already!" Torracat shouted. "Keep going!" Bisharp yelled. "Don't move any longer! We need this!" Gardevoir said.

The arrow had finally stopped, but it didn't land on Weavile's face. It landed… on Gardevoir's face.

Everyone was shocked, no one had saw this coming. Gardevoir was appalled. "Me? It's… eliminated?" Aegislash's eyes were wide as he looked at the ground and placed his cloth-like hands behind his head. "No." Weavile sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus, for a second there, I thought I was a gonner."

Roran sighed. "Sorry Gardevoir, but that's where the wheel landed. Ya have been eliminated." But no one said anything, they were just letting the moment sink.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Aegislash was shaking. "Why… why her? It should've been me."

 **Weavile:** "Well that didn't go as planned, but it still gave the same result. Thanks Absol, couldn't have done it without you."

00000000000000

Gardevoir was hugging Aegislash at the docks. "I'll miss you." Gardevoir said. "You kidding me? I'll miss you more. Now who's going to make Absol and the others behave?" Aegislash joked.

Gardevoir chuckled and looked at Aegislash in the eye. "It's going to be okay. I know that you'll pull through this." Aegislash sighed. "It shouldn't have been you. I should be the one leaving."

"But you're more capable of winning this than I am." Gardevoir admitted. "Don't let this get to you. You wouldn't want Bisharp and Weavile winning, do you?" Aegislash shook his head. "I would rather die than let that happen."

Gardevoir chuckled and hugged Aegislash one more time before she went on the Lapras and started heading off. "Good bye Slash! I'll see you later!" Aegislash waved at Gardevoir. "Good bye Gardevoir! The next time you see me, I'll win it all!"

But when Gardevoir left, Aegislash looked down and started to tear up. "Arceus dammit, why wasn't it me?"

Team Hurricane went to Aegislash and comforted him while Weavile came in and smirked. "Wow Absol, I have to say, you really screwed this up for your friend here didn't you?"

"Shut up, just… shut up." Absol said. "We had enough, get out of here." "And miss all this fun? I don't think so. I want to relish this moment as much as I can." Weavile said

"Dammit, it should've been you. That wheel almost sent your ass out of here." Torracat said. "But it didn't, and I'm still here. Now look at Slash here, he's all messed up that his girl's gone." Weavile mocked. "To be honest, I'm surprised that Gardevoir of all Pokemon would ever like him. I mean, you must be crazy to-"

"SHUT UP! JUST _SHUT_ UP!" Aegislash yelled. "FOR _ONCE_ IN _YOUR_ LIFE, CAN YOU _JUST SHUT_ THE HELL UP AND _GET OUT OF HERE?!_ "

This shut Weavile up as she left Aegislash and the others to themselves. "AND _YOU!"_ Aegislash said, pointing at Absol. "WHY _DID_ YOU PLAY THAT _STUPID CARD_?! I WOULD'VE BEEN _FINE IF I_ WAS ELIMINATED! _BUT NOW GARDEVOIR'S GONE!"_

Absol drooped his ears down. "I'm sorry, I just thought that-" " _NEXT TIME, LET ME TAKE THE ELIMINATION AND DON'T MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL LIKE YOU JUST DID!"_ Aegislash said before he took off.

Absol sat down at the docks. "Arceus, what did I do." "Hey man, it's okay. It wasn't your fault that Gardevoir was eliminated. No one could've saw this coming." Gengar pointed out. "Yeah, let's just go back to the cabins and let Slash chill. He'll be okay." Torracat assured. Absol sighed. "Alright, let's go."

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "I hope that Slash will be okay. He seemed really mad, more mad than I've ever seen him before."

00000000000000

Aegislash went deep into the woods until he stopped and sat on a tree. He just laid there, crying for a while.

Suddenly, Sword was right in front of Aegislash, looking at him sadly. " _Aegis, I can see how this hurts you."_ Aegislash looks at Sword. "What do you want?"

Sword went down to Aegislash's level. " _I just want what's best for us. That's all I ever want."_ Sword replied. Aegislash put his head down to cry again. "Why should I let you? You're just going to hurt others."

" _Like how the others hurt you? Aegis, how long will it be before you finally agree to let me help you? Gardevoir is gone, the one person that actually liked you in that level. Do you want your friends to be gone too? Do you want to be alone?"_

Aegislash slowly shook his head. "N-No." " _Then let me do this. It's finally time to let me out and do what I do best. I promise, I won't hurt your friends or anyone on a extreme level. But we need to do this. If not for me, for her. What do you say Aegis, will you let me take hold?"_ Sword asked, extending his hand out towards Aegislash.

Aegislash looks at Sword's hand for a while. He slowly moves his hand towards it and grabs it. "Alright Sword, I'll let you take hold." Aegislash gave in. Sword grinned. "Excellent."

A few moments later, Aegislash screamed as he placed his hands on his head. His screams were slowly, but surely turning demonic. He dropped his shield as he turned into his Sword Forme. The purple in his eye slowly, but surely turned completely red.

When Aegislash stopped screaming, he wasn't the same Pokemon anymore. He looked at his hands and started laughing. " _YES! FINALLY! I FINALLY HAVE CONTROL AGAIN!"_ Sword shouted. " _NOW IT'S TIME TO HAVE FUN!"_

Sword then started laughing maniacally in the woods, celebrating his victory.

00000000000000

Eelektross was in the cafeteria looking at the table in thought. Weavile saw Eelektross in the cafeteria and came in to sit by him.

"Sup Eelektross, you doing well?" Weavile sked. Eelektross sighed. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

"That's good. I just had to get out ever since Aegislash snapped, so I wanted someone to talk to." Weavile admitted. Eelektross looked at her curiously. "Really? So why not with Silvally, or Pyroar?"

She shrugged. "Pyroar is off somewhere and Silvally needs rest after what happened. But at least you're not the last person to talk to." Eelektross shrugged. "Well that's good."

Weavile thought of something and grinned. "You know Eelektross, I just thought of something." "What?" Eelektross asked.

"You're technically my oldest member." Weavile pointed out. "Aggron got eliminated before, Pyroar joined after you two, and the only reason Silvally joined was because I was getting desperate. You've always been loyal to me Eelektross. Hell, you're spying on your girlfriend to stay in this alliance. If that's not loyalty, then I don't know what is."

Eelektross looked down when he heard thet spying on his girlfriend part. "Yeah, I guess." "And you're pretty smart. You made that plan with eliminating Elgyem, and convinced everyone to eliminate Aegislash. I'm glad to have you in my alliance. No… as a partner." Weavile admitted.

Eelektross sighed. "Yeah, about that-" Before Eelektross could say anything else, the voice came back, with deafening volume. " **DON'T DO IT!"**

" _Stay."_

"It'll be safer for you if you stay. Don't risk it all for your values."

"About what? What were you going to say?" Weavile asked. Eelektross looked at Weavile, trying to make sure that she doesn't know anything wrong with him. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I plan on staying. You said that we were going to the finals. You haven't broken that promise yet."

Weavile smiled. "That's good to hear Eelektross." She then got up. "It'll ge going now. I'll see you later, partner." Eelektross waved her goodbye as the voices calmed down to silence again. Eelektross then looked at the table and started crying. "What the hell's wrong with me?! Why are these voices in my head?! What the hell does this mean?!"

00000000000000

Glaceon was sitting at the campfire ceremony. He heard everything that happened, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get some sleep.

That sleep eas interrupted when he heard someone sit by him. He opened one eye and saw Aggron sitting by him. "Hey, mind if I sit here with you?" Glaceon shrugged. "Whatever."

Aggron just sat there for a while. Until he suddenly spoke up. "You know, I miss Elgyem too. I didn't even know why he was eliminated. It just sorta happened."

Glaceon sighed. "Well, that just proves that you can't trust most Pokemon. They'll say one thing, but will do something completely different." "Yeah, I guess." Aggron said.

Glaceon slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aggron. "But, it seems that you can be trusted. Since you were Elgyem's friend and all." Aggron grinned. "Thanks Glaceon."

"Yeah, whatever." glaceon said as he closed his eyes again. "Hey, you wanna stay here with me for a while. The company's nice." "Yeah, I'll stay. I don't have anywhere to go anyways." Aggron admitted.

So the two just stood there, chatting about stuff until Glaceon decided to sleep again.

00000000000000

 **Glaceon:** "Aggron… Aggron I can trust. It seems he lost that will to do anything to win. And I think it was Elgyem who did that. He always had some way to change Pokemon for the better. I mean, just look at me. I wasn't planning to talk to anyone here until Elgyem came along. Without him, I would've just droned away and wouldn't care about anyone. So yeah, Aggron's okay. He may be the only Pokemon I can trust now. I should make sure that he's going to be safe for a while. But for now, I need my sleep." With that, Glaceon went right to sleep, snoring away."

00000000000000

 **Pokemon Black/White: Emotion theme:**

00000000000000

Mienshao was waiting at the lake, looking into the water thoughtfully. Bisharp came and saw Mienshao at the lake. "So, are you going to tell me why you were upset?" Mienshao looked at Bisharp and grinned. "Hey Bisharp, I'll tell you. Come over here."

Bisharp came to Mienshao and sat by her. "So, what was the problem?" Bisharp asked. Mienshao sighed and thought about this. She knows what she has to do. "I was upset because recently, I've been hiding something from you."

Bisharp arched his brow at her. "What do you mean?" "Well… over the past few weeks, I've been really enjoying our time together. Getting to be with you has made me very happy.

"Where is this getting at?" Bisharp asked, not knowing where any of this is leading to. Mienshao looked at Bisharp. "Bisharp, I think I love you."

Bisharp just stared at Mienshao for a while. He then got up and looked at the lake. "Why?" "What?" Mienshao asked.

"Why me? I mean, I consider you greatly in my life. And I also enjoy our time together. But I would never imagine that you would ever love me of all Pokemon. I'm only analytical, I only think of plans and strategies to win and only win. I consider most Pokemon as tools at my disposal. I would never imagine as someone as caring, and compassionate as you to love, me." Bisharp said.

Mienshao smiled. "But I do, I don't know why exactly, but I feel like when I'm with you, nothing else matters. You may be logical most of the times, but when you have those special moments when you show your emotions to me, they make it all worth it. I may not know for sure why I love you, but I know for sure that I do."

Bisharp didn't say anything. He was trying to process everything that Mienshao said. Mienshao blushed. "So, Bisharp, do you… do you love me back?"

Bisharp sat back down and stared at the water for a moment before he looked at Mienshao and spoke up. "Well, I don't know. I never knew what love is. My parents would always have me get smarter, faster, stronger, and have me go to many tournaments in order to be the best. I made my parents proud. Maybe that was their way of loving me. Then there was my uncle, who did none of those things. He just wanted to have this good moments with me, to have… fun. I think that was his way of loving me before his… condition. So I don't know what the general basis of love is. But I do know this, when I'm with you, I want to protect you from everything, to make sure you're safe. But Ironically at the same time, when I'm with you, you make me feel… safe. Like being with you makes it all better. When I'm with you, I am 100% confident in my abilities. Every choice I make with you, feels like it's the right decision. So if that's what it's like to love someone… then yes Mienshao, I… love you too."

Mienshao smiled brightly as she hugged Bisharp, while being careful of the sharp edges. "Oh Bisharp, thank you. You don't know how happy you made me." Bisharp smiled as she hugged her back. "I think I have a general basis on how happy you are."

Mienshao looked at Bisharp and kissed him, while he kissed her back. She separated and giggled. "What's so funny?" Bisharp asked. "It's your kissing." Mienshao responded.

Bisharp groaned. "Let me guess, I still got it wrong?" "No, not at all. In fact," Mienshao blushed. "It was really good." Bisharp blushed. "Oh, well… I had to get better some time, right?"

Mienshao giggled and kissed Bisharp again. The two were kissing until they laid on the grass next to each other. "Let's sleep here, okay?" Mienshao asked. "Okay, but if the Gyarados comes out of the water and eats us, I'm blaming you." Bisharp joked.

Mienshao giggled and cuddled next to Bisharp. "Good night Bisharp, I love you." Bisharp smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good night Mienshao, and I love you too."

00000000000000

 **End of Pokemon Black/White: Emotion theme:**

00000000000000

Roran was at the docks, blowing his nose at a tissue. "Bloody hell, that was just too beautiful." He then cleans up and grins at the camera. "Hello there laddies, today has been eventful, that's for sure. Silvally just got his ass kicked by Malik. Note ta self, don't try ta piss of Malik for a couple of days. And Gardevoir got the surprise elimination thanks ta Absol's chance card. This really set Aegislash ta the fritz as he finally lets his dark side take hold. I hope he doesn't kill someone. I can't handle the lawsuits. And there is something really wrong with Eelektross. Don't know what, but I'm both worried for his well being, and excited ta see what happens next. And Bisharp and Mienshao," He started tearing up and cleaned up with another tissue. "That moment was just too beautiful. It makes me tear up by just thinking about it. So what will happen next?! Will there be another ass whipping like Malik gave ta Silvally?! What will Sword do first now that he's finally out and about?! And will the voices ever stop terrorizing Eelektross?!" Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Well laddies, I hoped ya liked that for a comeback!**

 **A lot of things happened didn't it?! Aegislash finally snapped! I wonder how that's going ta work!**

 **And Gardevoir is gone! Now that she's gone, there is one lest member of Team Hurricane, and with that, it could be more troublesome for them ta defeat Team Mason!**

 **So what will happen next?! Well get ready, because all the contestants will be hunted down by, one by one, until the last contestant is standing!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Gardevoir: *She waves at everyone* Bye, I hope that you all review!**


	28. Chapter 25:A Hunter Rises,A Knight Falls

**Hello there laddies! Roran is back for TPI!**

 **I have no excuse for takin' so long, it was me own fault! But now I'm back, and I WILL try me best ta give more for ya lovely laddies!**

 **This episode will be nothin' but action, nothin' but thrill, and the most surprisin' twist that has ever been made yet!**

 **Don't ya dare leave early for this thrillin' episode!**

 **Now, let's sit down and enjoy this, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 25

Roran was calling someone at the docks. "So he's comin'? Good. I can't wait ta have him on the show. He'll have a blast with the contestants." Roran then hangs up and grins at the camera. "Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta Total Pokemon Island! Last time, I had the contestants literally go through torture. And oh boy, the did not like that one bit. While most tortures weren't so bad, some were so dreadful, they were borderline illegal. Good thing they were though. But in the end, it was Glaceon who won due ta the fact that Silvally didn't survive long enough against Malik. And Gardevoir was eliminated due ta the fact that Aegislash was suppose ta be eliminated, but Absol played his card and unluckily got Gardevoir ta be eliminated in the process. Aegislash wasn't so happy about that as he snapped and let his dark side, Sword take control of his body. Arceus, I just can't wait for all the chaos that Sword will make. It'll be glorious. So what will happen next?! Will there be more surprisin' eliminations?! How much chaos will Sword make?! And will there be more challenges that are borderline illegal?! Let's hope not." Roran then raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on this episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

Bisharp woke up from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that Mienshao was sleeping on top of him. Bisharp grinned and stroke Mienshao's fur. She smiled in her sleep as she got closer to Bisharp and hugged him.

While Mienshao was sleeping, Bisharp looked at the sky and grinned. " _I can feel it. I'm going to win the million Pokedollars."_ Bisharp thought to himself.

" _I eliminated the first member of Team Hurricane. And since Gardevoir was important to Aegislash, he may fall into depression and give up the competition, making him the second one eliminated. With two out of the way, Team Hurricane will slowly but surely be all gone. And Kadabra will watch it all happen, right before his eyes._ Bisharp chuckled.

" _And once Team Hurricane is gone, I will slowly take out Greninja, Glaceon, and the rest of my team as well. I think I'll leave Hydreigon in the final three, for being so loyal to me."_ Bisharp then looks at Mienshao's sleeping body.

" _And I'll make sure that Mienshao won't be eliminated. She's too precious for me to lose. I'll keep her safe, no matter what."_ Bisharp then looks back at the sky and reaching out towards it with his hand to make a fist.

" _And then at the end, I'll finally win my million Pokedollars. I'm so close, it's like I can grasp it with my hands. It's only a matter of time before that dream comes true."_

At that moment, Mienshao opens her eyes and yawns, waking herself up. She looks at Bisharp and smiled. "Hello there Bisharp, did you sleep well?" "Yes, I had some good rest. Thanks to you." Bisharp said.

Mienshao blushed and kissed Bisharp. "Well, I' glad that I could do that for you." "Likewise." Bisharp replied.

The two were just sitting there for a moment before Bisharp needed to get up. "Well, I should be going now. I need to give my daily meeting to my alliance members." Bisharp said.

Mienshao pouted. "Ah, but do you have to? Can't you just stay here with me, please?" Bisharp chuckled and kissed Mienshao again. "I wish I could, but I have a million Pokedollars to win. Don't want to my opportunity with that now do we?"

Mienshao giggled. "Alright, you go have your 'meetings'. I'll just wait until after you're done." Bisharp smiled. "Alright, then I'll see you later Mienshao." "I'll see you later Bisharp, I love you." Mienshao said. "I love you too." Bisharp replied.

The two then kissed one more time before Bisharp left the area. Mienshao watched bisharp go and sigh with glee. "I'm very lucky to have him."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp smiled. "With Mienshao at my side, I feel more confident than ever. One million Pokedollars, here I come!"

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao smiled. "I'm so happy that he loves me back. It changes everything for us." Mienshao then looked concerned. "So if he loves me, then does that mean he'll listen to me when I try to talk to him about leaving his alliance? I'm still not sure about that one."

00000000000000

Pyroar was taking her daily walk around the cabin. She was walking around until she saw Absol on the steps of his cabin, moping around.

Pyroar went to Absol and sat by him. "What's wrong Absol?" Pyroar asked with a concerned look. Absol sighed. "It's been awhile since Gardevoir's been eliminated, and I still haven't seen Aegislash anywhere. I think he's still mad at me for using that chance card in the last elimination."

Pyroar frowned. "Come on Absol, I'm sure that's not true." "Maybe not, but he was still pretty pissed at me." Absol remarked.

"Absol, I'm sure Aegislash was just upset about Gardevoir leaving. He'll get past this and will soon forgive you. Because you're his friend, and he wouldn't want to lose you too." Pyroar assured.

"You think so?" Absol asked. Pyroar chucked. "Of course, and if I'm right, we can go celebrate and torture Malik. Absol chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're right. Thanks Pyroar, you always know what to say."

Pyroar chuckled. "Of course, that's what friends are for silly." Yeah, friends." Absol muttered, thinking about something else on his mind.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** Absol bumped his head at the side of the confessional. "What the hell's going on with me?"

00000000000000

Eelektross was sleeping peacefully in his cabin. But he woke up to the smell of something burning. "What the hell's that smell?" Eelektross asked as he looked around. He then looked at his arm and saw that it was on fire!

Eelektross screamed as he ran out the cabin and toward the stalls. He entered the stalls and tried to use some water on the burning arm.

But when he tries that, there was no effect. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Eelektross creamed With the agonizing pain of the burning arm still going he went out to the woods and tried covering it with dirt. But that didn't work either.

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T ANYTHING WORKING?!" Eelektross asked himself. "He then went up to a tree and slammed his arm repeatedly at it. But he stopped when that wasn't working either.

Eelektross kept on screaming as he went to the ground and rolled around the ground. Soon after, he slowly looked at his arm and it wasn't on fire anymore. In fact, it looked like it wasn't fire at all. His arm was wet, had dirt on it, and had some brushes from slamming it at a tree, but no fire.

"What the?" Eelektross asked himself. He went up to a tree, curled up like a ball, and started crying. "I… I can't take this anymore! I don't want this to happen to me anymore! What?! What do you want me to do?! I'll do anything, just please, end this agonizing torture!"

Eelektross just kept crying, sitting by the tree that whole morning. No one but him, and whatever's going on with him.

00000000000000

Team Hurricane were at the beach for their daily meeting, discussing on what to do next about Bisharp. "So, is everyone here?" Kadabra asked.

Everyone was accounted for except for one Pokemon, Aegislash. Kadabra sighed, "I guess it's another meeting with him then."

"Don't speak too soon Kadabra, you may Jynx yourself." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned around and widened their eyes. It was Aegislash, and he looked like his old self.

"Well I'll be damned." Gengar said, grinning. "Hey look, It's Slash!" Torracat shouted. Absol smiled. "Slash! You're back!" "Back in the flesh, or metal if you call it." Aegislash replied

Kadabra grinned. "Welcome back Slash, I hope that you're feeling well." "I'll be fine, it took me a while, but I found my own way of getting through it." Aegislash said. "So, what are our plans for today?"

"Yes, today's meeting is like any other. Our plans of taking down Bisharp." "I would like to do that too, but I don't think Mienshao has done anything yet." Torracat said. "Wouldn't blame her, it IS Bisharp that we're talking about." Gengar pointed out.

"So if Mienshao didn't talk to Bisharp about leaving the alliance, then what do we do now?" Absol asked.

"Hmm, we need to remind Mienshao how important this is." Kadabra said. "I'll do it." Aegislash said. "I'll go to Mienshao and remind her what she needs to do." "Are you sure Slash?" Absol asked. "I mean, you just-"

"I'll be fine Absol, besides, I think I should be the one to do it. Maybe I can relate to her what a loss is like after Gardevoir."

"Then it's settled, Slash will help carry out the plan for us. With that said, this meeting's adjourned." Kadabra announced.

Everyone left to do their own things. Aegislash was about to set out until. "Wait Slash!" Absol shouted, running to him.

Aegislash turned to him. "Yes, Absol?" "I just wanted to make sure, are we okay?" Absol asked. Aegislash chuckled. "Of course we're okay. I understand that you were just trying to protect me. It's not your fault that Gardevoir is gone."

Absol smiled. "So, we're cool?" "We're cool. Now if you excuse me, I have to save the world." Aegislash said, before he went away.

Absol sighed with relief. "Thank Arceus that he's fine. For a second there, I thought he would've taken this worse than I thought."

When Aegislash floated away though, his eye closed. He opened his eye and it showed the red eye.

00000000000000

 **Sword:** " _I'm going along with Kadabra's plan… for now. After that, I'm going all in on this. No one will be spared at my wake, not even Absol. Get ready everyone, because Sword is here to have some 'fun'."_ Sword then cackled.

00000000000000

Sword closed his eye again and looked like Aegislash again. He went to Mienshao's cabin and knocked on her door. Mienshao opened it and smiled at Aegislash. "Hello there Slash, what brings you here?"  
"Hello there Mienshao, I was just wondering if I may have a word with you?" Aegislash asked. "Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

Aegislash sighed. "Well, it's about what Gardevoir said before. You know, about Bisharp?"

Mienshao frowned when she heard this. "Oh, this again? I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't do that to Bisharp. I'm sorry."

Before Mienshao closed the door, Aegislash stopped it. "Wait, just hear me out." Aegislash insisted. "I know that you care about Bisharp, it's the same care I had about Gardevoir. And when she left, I was devastated. What if Bisharp was betrayed by his alliance? Would you want that to happen?"

Mienshao thought about what Aegislash said and sighed sadly. "No, I don't." "Look, I know that this must be hard. But this is for the best of you two. Please, do this not for you, or him, but as Gardevoir's last wish."

Mienshao looked at Aegislash sadly, and nodded. "Okay Slash, I'll go do it." Aegislash smiled "Thank you, Mienshao. And don't worry, you're doing what's best for the both of you."

When Mienshao closed the door and Aegislash left, he revealed his red eye and smirked. This was going to be perfect.

00000000000000

 **Sword:** " _And now, all I have to do is wait for either Bisharp or Mienshao to screw and get eliminated. I don't care which, as long as someone gets hurt."_ Sword then cackles.

 **Mienshao:** Mienshao sighs. "I hope… I hope that I'm doing the right thing. For the both of us."

00000000000000

Bisharp was having another meeting with Team Mason. Silvally was still hurt after Malik's assault, so Weavile and Pyroar helped him get from place to place. They didn't know where Eelektross was at, so they decided to start anyways and tell him afterwards.

After Gardevoir's elimination, they were pretty confident in their chances of beating Team Hurricane. It was only a matter of time they thought until they were all gone. So they didn't plan much, except just win the next challenge and try to get Kadabra eliminated as usual.

As the meeting was dismissed and everyone left, Bisharp met Mienshao along the way. He smiles. "Ah Mienshao, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mienshao giggled. "Greetings Bisharp, can we talk about something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well… I've been thinking. Do you REALLY need you're alliance?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp arched his brow at her. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I was wondering…. What if you, leave the alliance?" Mienshao suggested.

Bisharp just looked at Mienshao, dumbfounded. "Why would I leave the alliance?" "Well, because what if they betray you?" Mienshao asked. "But they haven't before."

"Then what about that fear challenge, I thought Kadabra was suppose to be eliminated?" Mienshao pointed out.

This made bisharp think, something WAS wrong with that elimination. "Bisharp, I care about you, and I don't want you to be taken out by your own alliance." "But what will I do? I can't just leave, it would put me at a huge disadvantage." Bisharp pointed out.

"Bisharp, the longer you're in that alliance, the more you're at risk. Can you at least think about it?" Mienshao asked. Bisharp took a while to think it through. He then slowly nodded. "I'll… I'll think about it."

Mienshao smiled and hugged Bisharp. "Thank you Bisharp. I hope you make your choice soon. Wouldn't want you to leave too quickly now do we?" Bisharp chuckled as he hugged Mienshao back.

But they weren't alone. Flying high in the skies, was Hydreigon himself, not believing on what he's hearing.

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Me, Actually leaving the alliance? This idea that Mienshao thought of is utterly ridiculous. But," He then grew concerned. "That incident with the fear challenge elimination does put something into question. Did my alliance betray me? And if so, will they do it again?"

 **Hydreigon:** "Holy ^%$&ing $%^&! Mienshao IS having Bisharp leaving the alliance! This has gone far enough! It's time to do something about this relationship once and for all, for the good of Bisharp and the alliance!"

00000000000000

"ATTENTION LADDIES! REPORT TA THE CENTER OF THE CAMPGROUNDS! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAVORITE THING! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Roran shouted through the intercom.

Everyone came to the center to the camp, wondering what torture Roran has planned for today. "So, what are we doing this time?" Eelektross asked, now calmed down after his episode.

Roran didn't say anything as he was just whistling and checking his watch, which he got somehow.

"Um, hello? Earth to Roran? What the hell is our challenge?" Hydreigon asked, getting annoyed. "In three, two, one." Roran muttered.

Suddenly, Gengar was pinned from a Pokemon above. Everyone backed up quickly in shock. All of them were wondering what the hell just happened. Gengar groaned in pain as the Pokemon that was pinning him with his hand grinned.

He is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. He possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of his shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. His body is colored similarly to the shell, and his long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. He has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. His hands can fuse together to create a spike-covered "shield". He has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. He has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. He also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop his head, similar to a helmet.

He also had a hat on, similar to Roran's, but his hat was brown instead of black. He looked at everyone and laughed. "Ah, hello everyone! My name is Riktar! Riktar the Hunter, the strongest Pokemon in history!"

"Wait… you're THE Riktar?" Bisharp asked, shocked. "You know this guy?" Weavile asked. "He's the most strongest hunter in Pokemon history. He's took down tons of deadly Pokemon." Bisharp replied, still shocked.

Riktar cackled. "Oh yeah! I took down the whole lot! Krookodiles, Garchomps, Pangoros, you name it! I can take them all down because no one is stronger than Riktar the Hunter!"

"Egotistical much?" Hydreigon whispered to Absol, who snickered. "This, will be your next challenge! Survive Riktar!" Roran shouted.

"Um, come again?" Kadabra asked, confused. "Riktar, would ya like ta explain?" Roran asked.

Riktar laughed. "Of course! You see everyone, I, Riktar the Hunter, will be hunting all of you all over the island! Your job is to not get caught by me! You can use ANY tactic necessary to get away from me! From running, hiding, and even fighting me! But you won't last long in the last option, trust me! Now, the last one who didn't get caught, wins the challenge! Now, any questions?!"

"Yeah, is ghosty out already?" Weavile asked, pointing to the groaning Ghost. Riktar looked down and laughed. "Well, I guess he is then."

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** Gengar crossed his arms as he was covered in bandages. "The challenge didn't even start and I was already eliminated! I swear, I'm surprised that I made it THIS far!"

00000000000000

"Alright, since I'm feelin' nice. Everyone has one minute to start." "Only one minute?! That's barely any time to start!" Absol protested.

"Tick tock goes the clock. You better start hiding, because the one minute and the challenge starts… NOW!" Riktar shouted.

With that, everyone panicked and ran for the hills. Silvally was helped by Weavile and Pyroar and Hydreigon flew away in fear. Kadabra teleported away, while the rest just ran. Glaceon was the only one who wasn't running, but he did walk pretty quickly. Riktar laughed. "Ah, I love me a good hunt!"

00000000000000

 **Torracat:** "One minute?! That Chesnaught has to be insane! Wait?! What am I still doing here?!" Torracat then left the confessional and ran for his life.

00000000000000

Weavile and Pyroar were both helping Silvally run away from the crazed hunter. Suddenly, Silvally stopped.

"Why the hell are you stopping?! Come on!" Weavile shouted. "No! Just go on without me!" Silvally demanded. "Like hell you are! We ain't leaving you!" Weavile shouted. "Yeah, you're still hurt, we can't just leave you here!" Pyroar protested.

"No! I'm just a liability to you two! Go! I don't want you both to lose because of me! I'll be fine, I promise, just go!" Silvally pleaded.

Weavile looked at Pyroar for a moment, but then groaned. The two of them did what Silvally asked them to do and reluctantly left him, alone.

Silvally slowly went up to a tree and sighed. "Okay, now it's just you, and that crazy hunter. While I'm injured, with no plan on how to get captured…. Yeah, I'm so stupid."

00000000000000

Eelektross was running through the woods. He kept running when Greninja jumped right in front of him. "AH! Arceus Greninja! Next time you plan something like that, tell me so I won't have a heart attack, okay?!"

"Sorry about that, but right now, you need to come with me." Greninja said, before she grabbed Elektross's arm and rushed him through the forest.

They both stopped as Eelektross saw a nearby cave. "I take it that's where we're hiding?" Eelektross presumed. Greninja nodded. "Yes, let's enter." The two entered the cave, as they hide from Riktar the Hunter.

00000000000000

Absol and Torracat run for their lives in the woods. They both stop as they need to rest. "Arceus, that Chesnaught is crazy!" Torracat said, between pants. "Yeah, you're telling me." Absol said, between pants. "My horn went crazy the moment he pinned Gengar."

"Yeah, that horn can be useful if Riktar gets close to us." Torracat pointed out. "Yeah," Absol started, until he realized something. "Wait a minute, where the hell are Slash and Kadabra?!"

00000000000000

Kadabra was high up the cliff, he figured that Riktar wouldn't find him here and if he would get any close, he would just teleport away. Feeling confident of his hiding spot, he decided to take a short nap.

00000000000000

Aegislash was in the middle of the forest. He was hiding as his eye was closed and was just taking some deep breaths. When he opened his eye, it was the same red as before. Sword then gave a dark chuckle.

00000000000000

Aggron was running around the campgrounds, wondering about where he can hide it. He wasn't having any luck as every place was too obvious.

"Hey Aggron," A familiar voice said. Aggron turned around and saw Glaceon, sitting on a log. "What are you doing?! Riktar is going to come after us any minute!" Aggron shouted.

"I know, and I have a plan to not get caught. If you want to join me that is?" Glaceon drawled. Aggron was thinking about it. He could go with Glaceon, he is a pretty smart Pokemon. Aggron nods. "Yeah, I'll join you." Glaceon slowly nods. "Good, then follow me."

00000000000000

Bisharp was running through the forest, looking for Mienshao. He wasn't having any luck though. " _Where the hell is she?"_ Bisharp thought to himself. He kept on running, until he saw some bushes shake. " _Is that her?"_ Bisharp asked himself.

The bushes kept shaking until Hydreigon came out of them. Bisharp groaned internally. "Greeting Hydreigon." "Hey there Bisharp, good thing I found you. Let's say you and me go around and try not to get caught by this psychotic hunter, how about that?" Hydreigon offered.

Bisharp thought about it. The help would be appreciated, but he doesn't want Hydreigon knowing anything about him and Mienshao. Then again, it IS Riktar we're talking about.

Bisharp sighs. "Yeah, we'll work together to avoid this Riktar threat." Hydreigon grinned. Perfect.

00000000000000

Riktar counted the seconds till it was a minute. "56, 57, 58, 59, one minute!" He laughed. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! RIKTAR THE HUNTER IS NOW COMING TO HUNT YOU ALL DOWN! HA HA HA HA HA!"

00000000000000

Kadabra was still resting at the top of the cliff. He slowly opened his eyes and widened them when he saw Riktar, right above him. Riktar smiled. "Good Afternoon, and goodnight." Riktar then punched Kadabra in the face, knocking him out.

00000000000000

 **Kadabra:** Kadabra had a black eye. "This is asinine."

00000000000000

Greninja and Eelektross were in the cave, chatting. "So, have you considered leaving Team Mason yet?" "I have, but I don't know if I should. Or if I do, when will the right time be?" Eelektross kept asking himself.

"You don't have to find the right time, just tell them. It's for the best, remember?" Greninja asked. "I know I know, but… there's just some things that are stopping me." Eelektross admitted.

"Like what?" Greninja asked. "Well… it's-" Greninja immediately shushed him. "What, what's wrong?" Eelektross asked.

"There's someone here." Greninja answered, very quietly. Eelektross widened his eyes in fear.

Soon enough, there was laughter with Seed Bombs in the air as they blew up. "Riktar's here! Quick Eelektross, I'll distract him while you get out of here!" Greninja shouted.

"But I can't just leave you here!" Eelektross shouted back. "Just go!" Greninja ordered. Eelektross looked at Greninja sadly, before he nodded and left the cave before Riktar could see him.

He looked back at the cave one last time, before he left Greninja to fight Riktar the Hunter.

Greninja was in the cave, ready to fight Riktar. But suddenly, someone came behind her and-

BASH!

Greninja fell to the ground before Riktar got to her. As Riktar saw the unconscious Greninja, the mysterious Pokemon came out of the cave and it revealed itself as Sword, cackling to himself for what he just did.

00000000000000

 **Sword:** Sword cackled. " _Why the hell should you wait to be hunted, when you can take out some of the competition instead? It's a brilliant idea I tell you. In fact, I'm surprised that no one else thought of this. Of course, none of them are me."_ Sword then cackled again.

00000000000000

Absol and Torracat were walking through the forest, hoping that they wouldn't run into Riktar the Hunter.

"Do you sense anything yet?" Torracat asked. "No, nothing. Any luck finding Kadabra or Aegislash?" Absol asked back.

"Nope, nothing." "Damn." Absol cursed. "Well, we shouldn't worry about them too much. They are pretty skilled Pokemon." Torracat assured.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to check on Slash." "Why's that? He looks fine to me." Torracat said. "I know he does. It's just… there's something a little off about him."  
"How so?" Torracat asked. "Well, when Chandelure was eliminated, it took me at least a week to fully get over that moment. But Aegislash has spent time with Gardevoir way longer than I have with Chandelure, and he gets over it in just TWO days! That just doesn't sound right to me."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it sounds maybe a little off." Torracat said. "That's why I'm looking after him. In case something's going on with-" Absol suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Absol?" Torracat asked. "My horn… just shook." Absol replied. Out of nowhere, Riktar laughed as he grabbed Torracat and took him into the woods. "HELP!" Torracat screamed before it was too late. He was already gone.

Absol stood there, paralyzed, before he just took off, not wanting to be near of what just happened.

00000000000000

 **Absol:** "WHAT THE %^$ WAS THAT?!"

00000000000000

After already taking out three contestants, he was searching around the forest. "Alright, now where could everyone else be?" He asked himself.

But what Riktar didn't know was that he was being watched. Silvally was hiding behind some trees, following Riktar around the forest. He figured that if he could stealthily follow Riktar around, he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. That is, IF he doesn't get detected that is.

00000000000000

Bisharp and Hydreigon were traveling the forest together, hoping to outlast everyone else from Riktar the Hunter.

"So Bisharp, can I ask ya something?" Hydreigon asked. Bisharp looked at Hydreigon. "Yes, what is it?" "Well, I'm curious about something. Exactly what would the elimination order be?"

"Well, after Kadabra, I would saw that we should take out Aegislash, then Absol, Torracat to please Weavile, and finally Gengar. That should take care of Team Hurricane." Bisharp replied as he kept walking.

"Alright, but what about after Team Hurricane?" Hydreigon asked. "Well, I would say taking out the neutrals next, like Glaceon and Greninja. Then we take out all of Weavile's alliance." Bisharp answered.

Hydreigon noticed something about Bisharp's answer, he didn't say anything about Mienshao, not directly at least. "Hey Bisharp, I assume that Mienshao will be eliminated along with the other neutral contestants?"

Bisharp kept walking to now show it, but he was shocked. Why did he ask about Mienshao? "Yes, she will be eliminated with the rest. Why do you ask?" "Just wanted to make sure with the elimination list is all." Hydreigon replied. "Hey Bisharp, ya doing okay?"

Bisharp looked at him, curiously. "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well, recently, you've been a little… distracted. Like you haven't been 100 percent focused on the competition lately." Hydreigon said.

"Of course I still have all my focus on the competition." Bisharp argued. "I'm just a little off track. We're getting so close to the finals, I can just taste it. Is it so wrong to be a little on edge?"

Hydreigon thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I would be a little of too to be honest." Bisharp internally sighed with relief. He got out of that one, for now. But whatever Hydreigon is up to, may affect him and maybe even Mienshao.

Soon after, they heard some twigs snap. "What the hell was that?" Hydreigon asked. Bisharp looked around, until sighed. "We're screwed."

Moments later, they both heard laughing as Seed Bombs were thrown into the air as they exploded. Hydreigon didn't know what was going on, but Bisharp took the opportunity and ran for it. He didn't want to be any part of what happens next.

The smoke cleared up and Hydreigon saw Riktar, grinning at him. "Well, looks like you're next."

Hydreigon growled. "Oh hell no!" He fired a Dragon Pulse at Riktar. But Riktar just went and charged at Hydreigon, taking the Dragon Pulse like it was nothing. Hydreigon growled and fired again and again.

Riktar held his arms in front of him as he took all the Dragon Pulses and kept on running. This went on until Riktar finally got close to Hydreigon and pinned him to the ground.

Hydreigon groaned in pain and tried to fire a Riktar again. But Riktar punched him and knocked him out before he had the chance. Riktar grinned. "And then there were ten."

0000000000000

Weavile and Pyroar were walking around the forest. "Smell anyone nearby het?" Weavile asked. "No, not really." Pyroar responded, sniffing the air around her.

"Damn, why the hell did Silvally wanted us to leave him? The stupid chimaera's still injured!" Weavile shouted. "Well, maybe he didn't want to be a burden to us." Pyroar replied. "Oh come on, we couldn't still helped him! I mean, it's not like-"

"Wait, what was that?" Pyroar asked, hearing something move in the bushes. "Hmm? I didn't hear any-"  
BASH!

Pyroar turned around and saw Weavile to the ground, unconscious. "Weavile! What hap-"

BASH!  
Pyroar fell to the ground, unconscious as well, with Sword, cackling at the sight.

00000000000000

 **Aegislash:** Sword cackled some more. "I swear, sometimes, it's just too easy."

00000000000000

Eelektross was still running. He didn't want Riktar getting any close to him, so he kept running to no end.

When he got tired, he stopped and sat by a tree. He huffed as he needed a break. He thought he had no chance with Riktar if he found him. But then, he started hearing the voices again. He tried blocking them out, but they kept on getting louder and louder. But suddenly, he gained an idea.

He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When no one was around he sighed. "Alright, if you're there, and want to _help_ me, then I could really use it right now." He said to himself.

 **LET US HELP YOU TAKE RIKTAR OUT!**

 _This is a threat that MUST be taken care of at all costs._

Do what you need to do.

 _ **TAKE HIM OUT!**_

Eelektross took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started hearing the voices louder and louder, as finally. He opens his eyes again, and show the emotionless face.

00000000000000

Absol was walking around the forest, very carefully. "Dammit, how the how am I going to avoid Riktar? That guy's insane."

Suddenly, Absol heard some bushes move and quickly hid behind a tree. He peeked his head out and widened his eyes. He saw Riktar, dragging knocked out Pyroar and Weavile along the forest with a smirk.

Absol quickly hid while he checked his horn to see if it would shake, it didn't. He sighed with relief, thinking that he was safe. But as he turned around, he saw Riktar right in front of him.

Riktar grinned. "Hello there." He then punched Absol square in the face, knocking him out cold. "And then there were seven" Riktar said to himself, grinning.

000000000000000

Riktar was walking all over the forest, trying to find any more contestants. But what he didn't know was that Silvally was still following him around, trying to make sure that Riktar doesn't notice him.

Suddenly, Riktar stopped. "Come on out, I know you're there." Silvally stopped and panicked. How the hell did he know that he was there? "Either you come out, or I use Seed Bombs to blow this place to hell, your choice." Riktar said.

Silvally didn't want to come out yet. Riktar knew that he was around, but didn't know exactly where he was. He looked around and had an idea. He turned into a Flying type and fired an Air Slash at a tree, causing it to fall on Riktar.

Riktar saw the tree and widened his eyes a little. "What the fu-" The tree crashed down on him. Silvally snickered and left the area, hoping to get farther from Riktar, but not too far.

Moments later, Riktar punched through the tree and got up. He growled, but soon grinned again. "Okay smart guy, gome on!"

00000000000000

Riktar was searching around the campgrounds again, making sure that he didn't miss anything while he was there. "Dammit, where the hell is everybody?" He asked himself.

He checked the entire campgrounds, TWICE, and found nothing. "Damn, this is getting harder than I thought." He said to himself.

He then looked around and stopped. He never checked the female stalls before. He slowly went up to the door and heard some breathing. Riktar grinned as he started opening the door slowly.

But right after he opened the door, he was rammed by Aggron. Aggron picked him up and threw him a few feet, sending him to the ground.

Riktar got up and grinned. "Well, this is interesting." "Come at me you overgrown chipmunk!" Aggron shouted.

"Challenge accepted!" Riktar shouted. They both roared as they charged at each other. Riktar threw some punches at Aggron while he just pushed him back.

Aggron then used Head Smash on Riktar and he just held his ground to take the attack. He took the attack full on and grabbed Aggron's horns to throw him back a few feet.

But Aggron didn't stop there, he fired a Flash Cannon before he went in to charge at Riktar again.

Riktar took the Flash Cannon like it was nothing and stood still, ready to take on the Iron Armor Pokemon.

As Aggron charged at Riktar, Riktar stopped Riktar in his tracks as he held his ground against him.

Riktar grinned. "You think that you can take me?! NO ONE IS STRONGER, THAN RIKTAR THE HUNTER!"

Riktar picked Aggron up and threw him through the cafeteria. He then went to Aggron and used Wood Hammer on him, knocking Aggron out. Riktar grinned. "And then there were six."

00000000000000

Sword was traversing through the forests, looking for more contestants to knock out. He was floating around until he saw Eelektross just standing there. He grinned, too easy.

He was sneaking his way to Eelektross until he turned around and Sword saw his emotionless stare. " _What the hell?"_ Sword asked himself.

Suddenly, Eelektross screamed as fired a Thunderbolt at Sword. Sword didn't see it coming as he took the full force of the attack.

He growled in pain as Eelektross then got him into a full Nelson. Sword couldn't escape as Eelektross then punched him multiple times with Fire Punch. This hurt Sword extremely because he was in Sword Forme.

While Sword was trying to figure out what the actual hell is going on, Eelektross fired a Discharge that in cased them both in electricity.

Sword was screaming in pain. He never knew Eelektross was this deadly. Eelektross then threw Sword to a tree as he charged a lot of electricity and charged him through a tree with Wild Charge.

He finally got up and looked at the Ele Fish Pokemon in utter fear. " _#%$^ this! I'm getting the hell out of here!"  
_ Sword managed to escape the wrath of Eelektross while he was still screaming like a demon.

00000000000000

 **Sword:** He was trying to catch his breath. "WHAT THE #$%^ WAS THAT?!"

00000000000000

Riktar was traversing the forest as Silvally was still following him. Riktar had enough as he stopped. Silvally stopped as well as he was hoping he didn't notice him again. Riktar listened to the forest for any sign of anyone nearby.

He grinned, found him. He fired Seed Bombs at Silvally as he was surprised. While Silvally was surprised, he ran to Silvally and threw him out in the open.

Silvally groaned in pain as his body still hurt like hell. Riktar grinned. "Got badly bruised didn't ya? Well, I could just take you down easily if you want."  
Silvally growled as he turned into a Flying-Type. "Hell no, bring it on!" Riktar grinned as he and Silvally both charged at each other and collided.

00000000000000

Bisharp was having trouble finding Mienshao or anyone from Team Mason anywhere. All he could hear was screams and what sounds like many battles taking place. He stopped as he looked around, nothing.  
Bisharp growled "Dammit, I can't find anyone. Well, there's only one other thing I can do," He then made a very serious look, more serious than any other look he's made. "I'll have to play this game solo for now, and stall out this Riktar as long as I can."

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** "Riktar, you may have fought Krookadiles, Druddigons, and may other dangerous Pokemon, but you have never faced a strategist like me before, watch out, because Bisharp is now you're ner biggest threat."

00000000000000

Riktar just took down Silvally as he was looking for his next victim. He looked around and saw Eelektross just standing there. He grinned, too easy. He took a step and Eelektross looked at him.

Riktar noticed the emotionless expression on his face. "The hell?" He asked himself. Eelektross then screamed as he fired a Flamethrower at Riktar. He growled as he didn't see it coming and was forced to take the Flamethrower full force.

It hurt a lot as Eelektross charged at him and jumped on his spiky back. He then punched Riktar on the back multiple times with Fire Punch.

Riktar growled as he grabbed Eelektross and threw him to a tree. "Damn! You sure pack a wallop!" The Eelektross just screamed as he charged at a Wild Charge and charged right a Riktar.

Riktar roared as he charged at Eelektross. They collide as Riktar feels the painful electricity. He stood his ground as Eelektross screamed louder. He felt himself losing ground and growled. "I'M NOT LOSING THIS FIGHT, FOR NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN RIKTAR THE HUNTER!"

Riktar used Wood Hammer and slammed down on Eelektross to the ground. Eelektross was still moving so Riktar used Wood Hammer again, and again, and again. He then finished it off with a Superpower and slammed down on Eelektross, causing the very earth to shake and crumble.

He looked down and saw that Eelektross was knocked out cold. He grinned. "And then there were four."

00000000000000

 **Eelektross:** He groaned as he had bandages all around. "What the hell happened?"

00000000000000

Riktar looked around as he only needed four more left, well, three technically for the challenge, but he wanted to take out four for his own amusement. He then stopped as he heard a something in the bushes.

He turned to the sound of the noise and grinned. "Gotcha!" He threw Seed Bombs at the direction, but nothing came out? "Huh? What the hell's going on?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, something or someone Slashed Riktar and went back into the woods. He growled at the pain. "Who did that?!"

Someone did it again at his face and he closed his eyes. "Ah! Show yourself!" He was Slashed multiple times at the chest until he was tripped and fell down. He tried to get up, but someone Slashed his arms and he fell down again.  
"Ah! Coward! Come here and fight me like a man!" He was Slashed again and again until it finally stopped.

He opened his eyes and saw the many Slash marks on his body. It didn't make him bleed, but they were still there.

He growled. "DAMMIT! WHAT THE #$%^ WAS THAT?!"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was cackling in the confessional.

00000000000000

Riktar was recovering from the recent surprise attack. He was pissed to no end. " _I see you're having trouble with a certain Pokemon?"_ Sword presumed, hidden in the forest.  
Riktar growled. "Who the hell are you?! Show yourself so that we can fight!" " _Oh no, I didn't come to fight you… yet, I came to help you."_ Sword said.

"And what makes you think that I need help?! I'm the great Riktar the hunter!" Riktar boasted.

" _Yes, and the great Riktar the hunter just got his ass whooped by a Bisharp. I can see how great you really are."_ Sword said sarcastically.

Riktar growled. "So what?! Why do I need you're help for anyways?!" " _Listen, Bisharp is a dangerous foe. You can't beat him head on. Trust me, it's just not possible. But he does have a weakness."_ This got Riktar's attention. "And what would that be?" Sword grinned, perfect.

00000000000000

Bisharp was pleased of what he did to Riktar, that'll show him to not mess with Bisharp. He stopped and got up to a tree and saw Riktar….. Holding Mienshao hostage. He widened his eyes. " _What the hell?!"_

"Alright Bisharp! This is how it's going to play out! You either come to me right now, or I'm going to knock out this Mienshao out cold!" Riktar threatened.

"No! Don't do it Bisharp!" Mienshao shouted, before Riktar covered her mouth. Bisharp was shocked. How the hell did Riktar knew about his relationship with Mienshao. Someone must've told him, but who?!

He looked at Mienshao and considered the options. He knew if he went down there, he would knock them both out, but he also didn't want Mienshao hurt. If he goes down there, he will lose, but at least Mienshao will be okay.

He groaned. "Arceus dammit." He dropped down and Riktar sees him. He had his hands in the air. "You got me, I surrender." Mienshao gasped while Riktar grinned. "Good."

He knocks Mienshao out as he knocks out Bisharp as well. "And then, there was two." He said to himself, grinning.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, everyone who was captured were watching through the screens. They just saw Bisharp be taken out.

"How the hell did Bisharp go down so easily?! He was doing so well!" Weavile complained. "Maybe Bisharp isn't as great as you think he is." Gengar taunted, grinning. This made Torract and Absol chuckle while Weavile growled at them.

But Hydreigon knew why Bisharp did that. It was because of that damn Mienshao. He needs to take care of her as soon as possible, because if it isn't, this will bring down not just Bisharp, but Team Mason as well.

00000000000000

Sword was cackling in the campgrounds. " _This is too easy! Not it's just me and that lazy fox! If I can find him and knock him out, I should be able to win this easily!"_

"Sorry, but you're going to have to avoid me first." Riktar said, as he three Seed Bombs in the air around Sword.

They exploded and Sword and he shook his head. " _Dammit!"._ He glared at Riktar with his red eye and he growled.. " _So, you want to mess with me!? Then let's go!"_

Riktar grinned at the challenge. Riktar went in and punched Sword, but he easily deflected it with his shield and raised his sword at Riktar.

Riktar raised his arms at the sword and took the hit. He was sent back a couple of feet and looked at his arms. They both had cuts on them. Riktar looked at Sword again and saw his devilish grin.

" _This Aegislash, doesn't want to fight. But instead, he's aiming to kill"_ Riktar thought to himself. He then grinned. "Perfect."

Riktar then roared as he charged at Sword. Sword threw his shield to distract Riktar and raised his sword again. Riktar blocked the shield and stopped the Sword in place with his hands.

It was getting difficult to hold the sword in place as Sword knew this and kept going. Riktar's hands were shaking, but he smirked. "Like I said before, NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN RIKTAR THE HUNTER!"

With that he threw Sword up in the air and punched him, square in the face. Sword groaned as he picked up his shield to bash him with it, but Riktar grabbed his arm and punched him, square in the face again, knocking him out this time. Riktar grinned. "And then there was one."

"But sadly, ya won't get the chance." Roran said, as Joey teleported him to the area. "Because Glaceon is the winner of the challenge!"

Everyone soon came back to the campgrounds. Weavile growled. "That lazy fox?! How?!" "Yeah, where is he anyways? I looked around the entire island twice and didn't find him anywhere."

"Well, let me try." Roran said as he got good old Mr. Loud. "GLACEON! YA WON THE CHALLENGE! YA CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Everyone heard a door open and turned around to see Glaceon come out of the female stalls. Everyone face palmed, even Riktar. "How the hell did I not check there?!"

"You did, but Aggron did a good job of distracting you so you wouldn't check there again." Glaceon drawled. Malik face palmed again. "Even I'm not that dumb enough to fall under that trick."

"Well, thanks ta Glaceon's cleverness, he doesn't have ta go through elimination. But the rest of ya aren't so lucky. See ya then."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "This bull$%^& ends now! I aint' putting up with Bisharp losing again thanks to that weasel!"

 **Bisharp:** "That Aegislash must be taken out. He must have told Riktar about our relationship. I have to take him out before anyone else knows."

 **Sword:** "I know I'm safe this elimination ceremony. How am I so confident? Well, that's because of one key factor, and that factor's name is Mienshao"

00000000000000

Bisharp had everyone grouped up for another meeting. He convinced everyone that they should eliminate Aegislash and they all agreed. They all left except Hydreigon.

Bisharp noticed this. "Is there something you wish to tell me Hydreigon?" "Yeah, we have a problem." Hydreigon said. "And what would that be?" Bisharp asked.

"A certain Pokemon named Mienshao." Hydreigon revealed. Bisharp widened his eyes. "How did you-" "Everyone saw through the cameras of how you were taken out. But I was the only one who knew what really happened. We have to take out Mienshao, it's starting to affect your performance."

"That is absurd, I can assure you that I am perfectly fine." Bisharp protested. "If you were fine as you say you are, you wouldn't have surrendered because of one Pokemon. Hell, I NEVER seen you do that EVER! You always been playing the game for yourself most of the time! That was until this Mienshao came in and ruined everything! She ruined everything from the start! She saw the suspicion DAY ONE of our alliance, but you had to just tell her about it! You should've stalled her out, but you didn't! You let her know about our alliance! You let her be your friend! You let her get close to you! And now, You are letting her #$%^ up your mind! Wake up Bisharp! She needs to go, for not just your sake, but for all our damn sakes!"  
Bisharp was taken back by all of this, but he growled. "Aegislash is going, whether you like it or not, now LEAVE!"

Hydreigon looked at Bisharp, but then growled. "Fine." He leaves and Bisharp sits down by a tree. "Great, more complications. This just keeps getting harder and harder by the minute."

00000000000000

 **Hydreigon:** "Sorry Bisharp, but I'm not going to let this team crumble because of one Pokemon. It's time to take measures to my own hands."

00000000000000

Hydreigon goes to Glaceon, and he wakes up to notice him. "What do you want?" Glaceon drawled.

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me. But if you vote with me against someone, then I'll make sure you won't be voted off for three challenges, deal?"

Glaceon looked at Hydriegon and knew he was bull$%^&ing it. But he was interested on why Hydreigon came to him. So he let him play his game. "Fine, who is it?" Hydreigon grinned. "The contestant I want eliminated is-"

00000000000000

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony. Team Hurricane were worried that another one of their members would be eliminated, Bisharp was confident that Aegislash would be eliminated, but his team had other plans in mind.

00000000000000

 **Weavile:** "Hydreigon called Team Mason except Bisharp for a last minute change." She shrugs. "I didn't care really, Aegislash is going to be gone eventually anyways."

00000000000000

"Alright, it's time for the elimination ceremony! The votes were very interesting. I never thought this contestant would be eliminated." Roran admitted.

Some were worried about who would be eliminated while some were confident of their votes. But some like Bisharp has no idea what's about what's about to happen.

"Alright, the first one is of course Glaceon!" Roran shouted as he threw the Pokeblock to the sleeping Glaceon. "Next is Kadabra, Absol, Gengar, and Torracat" The four sighed with relief that they weren't eliminated.

"Next is Weavile, Eelektross, Aggron, and Pyroar." Weavile stuck her tongue out at Torracat as the four got their Pokeblocks.

"Next is Greninja, Silvally, and Hydreigon." Silvally sighed with relief that his injuries didn't cost him as he gladly got his Pokeblock.

There was now Bisharp, Mienshao, and Aegislash. Bisharp and Mienshao were confident that Aegislash was going to be eliminated. Team Hurricane and especially Absol were fearing that Aegislash would be eliminated, but he kept a calm composure, as inside, Sword was cackling.

"Aegislash, you're safe." Roran announced. Bisharp and Mienshao were very surprised as Aegislash got his Pokeblock calmly. Bisharp was now getting worried. It was either him….. Or Mienshao.

"Bisharp, ya are a great threat among a lot of Pokemon here, while Mienshao," He shrugs. "Eh, I don't know you're reason." They were both very afraid for each other.

"The last Pokeblock goes ta...

...

…

…

…

…

… Bisharp"

Bisharp had very mixed emotions. He was glad that he wasn't eliminated, but he looked at Mienshao. "WHAT?!" He shouted with rage. "WHY IS SHE ELIMINATE!?" He looks at his team. "I THOUGHT I SAID TO ELIMINATE AEGISLASH! WHAT THE #$%^ HAPPEN?!"

"We had to take care of the team is all." Hydreigon answered. "It's okay…. I'll go. It's been real nice knowing you all." Mienshao said as she starts getting her things. Bisharp widened his eyes. "NO, WAIT!"

He chased her, as everyone was surprised on how Bisharp reacted. Torracat frowned in sadness, he knows what it's like to lose someone who you care about a lot. He may not have liked Bisharp for what he's done to him, but he still had empathy for him, he's not Weavile.

00000000000000

 **Gengar:** Gengar still looked shocked. "Damn"

 **Sword:** He was laughing maniacally. "I love seeing others in pain like that! It hilarious to watch their hearts break!" He laughed maniacally some more.

 **Hydreigon:** "Hopefully this will make Bisharp see the priorities again. And hopefully this doesn't bite me in the ass"

00000000000000

Mienshao had her things when she was about to leave, but suddenly, "WAIT UP!" Bisharp yelled as he ran up to her.

Bisharp was in tears. "Olease! Don't go! I can't lose someone I care about again! I just can't!"

Mienshao saw his sadness and hugged him tightly. "I know, but you have to be strong. Okay?"

Bisharp was still crying horribly. "Please…. Don't go. I love you." "I love you too, but I have to go. Please Bisharp, stay strong. Go all the way to the top. Can you do this for me Bisharp?" Mienshao asked.

Bisharp looked at Mienshao with many tears in his eyes. "O….Okay. I'll do it, for you." They two kiss and held each other in their embrace, until she had to leave. "Goodbye Bisharp, I love you, always." "I love you too Mienshao." He said, before Mienshao went on the Lapras and she went away from Bisharp's sight.

Bisharp was crying horribly, on the docks. But then, his sadness turned into unmeasurable rage, as he screamed his loudest. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" He yelled as he slammed the docks multiple times. "NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW?! DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMIIIITTTTT!" He slammed the docks hard one last time before he eventually stopped.

"Sorry Bisharp, but this was for the best." Hydreigon said behind him. Bisharp turned to him in rage. "HOW IN THE #$%^ WAS THIS THE BEST FOR ME?!" "She was screwing with your head! We needed you at your best to lead our team! We can't have one Pokemon mess up EVERYTHING that we worked for!"

"That one Pokemon was the love of my life, and now she's GONE! She's gone because of you and the others!" Bisharp got up. "Is this how you treat your leader?! By ruining his %*^&ING life?!" Bisharp yelled with undeniable rage.

"This was for the best dammit! I was doing this FOR you dammit!" Hydreigon yelled back. "Well guess what, you don't need to do that anymore! Consider myself, OUT OF THE ALLIANCE! Good luck finding yourself another leader! Hell, you should lead them, since you convinced them to go against my back!" Bisharp said as he started walking away.

Hydreigon widened his eyes and started following him "Wait! You can't-" "If you say one more word to me, I'll slash you to the ground! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Bisharp roared as he ran off. Hydreigon looked at Bisharp before he left and growled. "ARCEUS DAMMIT!"

00000000000000

 **Bisharp:** Bisharp was cursing up a storm as he was making a mess at the confessional.

 **Hydreigon:** Hydreigon was doing the same after Bisharp was done with it.

 **Aggron:** Aggron looked around the practically destroyed confession. "What the hell happened here?"

00000000000000

Bisharp ran and stopped in the middle of the forest. He walked and sat down by one of destroyed trees and cried his eyes out. He didn't stop crying until he fell asleep, with nothing to think about but how Mienshao isn't here to comfort him anymore.

00000000000000

Hydreigon went to Team Mason. "Where the hell is Bisharp?" Weavile asked. "He's gone, and he says he's out of the alliance." Hydreigon said in a dark tone.

Everyone was very surprised by this, their leader actually left them. "Well, who's going to lead us now?" Pyroar asked.

"I say I will." Weavile piped up. Hydreigon groaned. "Fine, I'll let her be the leader. Anyone has any suggestions?" No one said anything.

"Good, then Weavile's the next leader. I need to rest after all of this. It's too much for my head to process everything that happened." Hydreigon said as he flew away.

Weavile grinned as she was now the new leader of Team Mason, things were going to start changing here, one of them being on who they should eliminate next.

00000000000000

Glaceon practically heard everything. From Bisharp saying he left the alliance, to Weavile being the new leader. He went to his usual log and yawned. "Well, this should be interesting." He said, before he fell asleep, snoring away.

00000000000000

Roran was at the docks, on the phone with Riktar. "Ya know, ya were great today, ya really showed your game and took out all the contestants easily. I thought about what I said before and decided ta let ya in. Consider this thanks for your hard work."

He hangs up the phone and grins at the camera. "Well, wasn't that thrillin'?! Sword was really playin' the game as he was brutal ta the other contestants! Things also took a surprisin' twist as Mienshao got eliminated! This caused Bisharp ta be more mad than he ever was before and left the very alliance he created! This caused Weavile ta be the new leader… oh this is goin' ta be fun for everyone, especially for Torracat! So what will happen next?! What will Bisharp do now he's out of Team Mason?! What will Weavile do now that she's the new leader of Team Mason?! And what dastardly plans does Sword have next?!" Roran raises his hands out of excitement. "Find out, on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"

00000000000000

 **Hot damn! Told ya it was going ta be exciting as hell!  
Mienshoa's eliminated, Bisharp leaves his alliance, and Weavile's the new leader for team Mason!**

 **Things will be in total chaos for now on! I hope ya all are ready for it!**

 **Now what will happen next?! Will I'll tell ya this, bring your helmets and your pit crew!**

 **But until next time, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Mienshao: Hello everyone! I hope you all review for all of us! And thank you for the support!**


	29. And EXTREMELY long hold

**We see a tombstone named Roran the Zoroark. After a while, a hand comes out and Roran comes out of the grave**

 **"Holy shit! I'm alive everyone I'm alive!"**

 **He gets out of the grave and sweeps off some dust**

 **"Now, I know ya may be wondering where the fuck I was. Well school, life, etc. It is the most killer thing in all of mankind."**

 **"But, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this current story will be put on hold until further notice. And by hold I mean it'll have a brand new reboot. So I did say it wasn't dead. I just don't have the motivation as I once did."**

 **"But hold down your pitchforks and torches, because the good news is that I'm already in develop with a brand, new, exciting, way better TPI as we speak. Details will be said later on, but I promise it'll be worth it."**

 **"As of this story, I won't delete it, ya can still see who I was at the beginning if ya like, but this will not be updated for God knows how long."**  
 **"But until then." Roran tips his hat to the audience. "I'll see ya soon, laddies."** **  
**


End file.
